The Silver Bullets
by Rebelleader1011
Summary: Thoughts of one Akai Shuichi, the silver bullet to the black organization, on one Edogawa Conan, the other silver bullet, as together they plan, scheme, and take down the organization that has taken so much from both of them. Because after all, what could the FBI agent have been thinking when planning with an apparent seven year old who had the brilliant mind of a detective?
1. First Meeting

**Hello everyone! I'm not quite sure where I am going to take this, and updates might be a bit irregular but I hope you all enjoy. Any feedback or critiques if they are constructive are greatly appreciated. This chapter references episodes 227, 230, and 231. I hope I get Akai's personality right. if not you all can yell at me. I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to Gosho.**

I sighed as I stepped off the airplane and took a deep breath, eying my surroundings. Ah, Tokyo. It had been a long time since I had been here, after I went to America. I had needed time away after I was uncovered as a double agent in the organization, so I kept my head low in America for a while, taking smaller jobs that wouldn't attract attention from the crows. It was high time I returned however. Jodie had called me earlier this week, telling me of a possible lead. Speaking of Jodie, I see the blond waving across the parking lot.

"Shu!"

I stepped toward her and am pleased to see my chevy truck behind her. She handed me the keys and I stepped into the driver's seat.

"How was the flight Shu?"

I nodded, glancing at her as I turned the key over in the ignition, starting the truck with a grumbling purr.

"Long, as usual. How are you Jodie?"

Jodie smiled from the passenger seat.

"Doing well. I have taken up a job as an English teacher at a nearby high school."

I turned my eyes back on the road, gripping the wheel. Small talk was fine, after all I hadn't seen the agent in a while, however I am anxious to get to the main topic.

"What kind of lead do you have?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jodie's usually happy face sink into grave professionalism.

"I think I have found Vermouth."

I nodded. I had figured that was the case when Jodie suggested Rotten Apple as their codename. My fingers itched to have that woman that I have been chasing for so long behind bars.

"Any information?"

Jodie turned to the front, watching the road.

"I believe she is disguised as a man named Dr. Araide. I have already placed the real Dr. Araide in witness protection to make sure that she didn't kill him and take his place, making it look like an accident. I am trying to see what her goal is so I am observing her for awhile."

So Jodie practically already knew who Vermouth was. It was better to know where the enemy was instead of flailing blindly, especially with a disguise expert such as Vermouth. So now we wait and observe her and hope we get something interesting from her.

"Do you have a file on her?"

Jodie ruffled through her bag.

"Yes I can give it to you before you go to your apartment."

"Anything useful?"

Jodie seemed to pause in her movements.

"There seem to be three people she is interested in particular."

I glance over at her. Vermouth 'interested' in people means they could end up dead in the near future. Although, we might be able to use these people in order to trap her. We would have to have them on constant surveillance if that was the case. I stopped at a red light and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with my lighter.

"Oh? Who are they?"

She held up one of three pictures. One was of a familiar girl with long brown hair and almost purple eyes. I narrowed mine. I had seen her before, but where? Ah, in New York, when I was hunting Vermouth who was pretending to be a serial killer to lure me out. She was crying in an alleyway. Why was Vermouth interested in her of all people?

"This is Mouri Ran. Vermouth calls her Angel for some reason. She is in my class at school and is bright and kind, but other than that I don't see anything unusual about her. I don't know if she is trying to recruit her for the organization, but I doubt she would join them."

Hmm, no, that girl didn't have what it takes to become part of the organization. She seems like the type that would never hurt another. Vermouth is interested in her for another reason. The light turned green and I pushed forward on the gas pedal.

"The other two?"

"This is Edogawa Conan."

I glanced over. I didn't get a very strong impression from the picture. I just saw a typical Japanese boy, around six, maybe seven years old. He had brown hair with a tuft of a cowlick in the back, and blue eyes hidden behind glasses that looked right at home in the eighties. I understood Vermouth's choice of interest even less in this one then the girl. I raised an eyebrow at Jodie.

"What does she want with a kid?"

Jodie shrugged.

"I've met him once, and he seems to be very intelligent. She calls him 'Cool Guy', although he is a little young for a guy don't you think? He is interesting to say the least. He is like a miniature detective."

Hmm, I look at the picture again. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. I will think more on that later.

"The last one?"

"I don't know who this is, but I think that Vermouth is trying to kill her. There was a dart and a big X on her picture."

I stiffen as I did recognize this one. Sherry. Why was Vermouth trying to kill her? Did she finally escape the organization like Akemi wanted? Did they both escape? That was fantastic news if it was. I gripped the wheel tightly in between my fingers.

"So do we have a plan?"

There had to be a way for us to corner Vermouth.

"I have been getting close to her as we both work at the same school. I am going to conveniently meet up this Saturday. Would you like to tag along?"

Hmm, there were pros and cons to that strategy. Letting Vermouth know that I am back in Japan when she has clearly seen my face before might be dangerous as the organization would have its eyes out for me. On the other hand, her acknowledging my presence means she would be more hesitant in doing anything big with her knowing that I have my eye on her. Also with two FBI agents with her, she might get nervous, slip up, and expose something which will allow us to catch her.

"All right."

I pulled up to Jodie's apartment. She stepped out and turned back.

"It's good to have you back Shu. James would like for you to report to him too."

I nodded, as she shut the door, my lips curling into a hungry smile. I was ready to hunt the crows again. Yes, it was good to be back.

* * *

I coughed into the cold mask and groaned inwardly. Of course I would catch a cold within a few days of returning to Japan. Japan weather was a slightly different from the US, and it would take some time to get used to it again. Ah well, a cold will make Vermouth lower her guard. I doubt that an actress like her will make a mistake in her disguise, but I will have to keep an eye on her just in case.

I saw Jodie and 'Dr. Araide' board the bus. I waited about a minute before getting on myself, trying to ease the suspicion of me tailing them slightly. I pushed past the people and take a second to scope out the bus. There was Jodie sitting next to Dr. Araide. Sitting behind them was what looked like a little girl in a red coat who had her hood up and Edogawa Conan. Oh, so I get to meet him in person? Maybe I can figure out the mystery of why Vermouth has taken a liking to the kid.

I stalked back toward the back of the bus, my eyes not deviating from the path lest I give anything away. I almost hesitate though as I felt a fierce gaze on me, watching my every move. It wasn't Vermouth, she was busy talking with Jodie. No, it was the boy.

As I walked past him I felt his attention fall on me. The pressure was unbelievable from a child, something that I had only learned as an agent. This boy was intense. Did he think I was an agent or something? I wasn't about to give him any more reason to be suspicious of me however, so I didn't make eye contact with him as I sat in the back of the bus, eyes forward, watching him and Vermouth out of my peripheral.

This boy was strange, but I don't think he is overly special. Why did Vermouth have such a fascination with him? What did he have that interested her? Well maybe I will just observe for now, and see just what Edogawa Conan really is.

My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed two men exhibiting strange behavior at the front of the bus. They were already in skiing attire, which was understandable as it seems some of the people on the bus were going to a ski resort, if the children on the other side of the bus talking animatedly about it were any indication. So that shouldn't be that big of a deal, but they were ruffling through their skiing bags for something, and they had their faces covered for the most part. Something was definitely fishy about them. Apparently I wasn't the only one either. The boy was watching them with interest also, observing their actions.

Suddenly they both pulled out guns.

"Everyone stay still!"

Oh crap. Busjackers. Man did they pick the wrong bus to hijack or what, with two FBI agents and a possible assassin on board. I just sat back, waiting for a chance. I would rather not blow my cover here, but if things got dicey I knew I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. One of the hijackers shot a gun into the roof, trying to be intimidating.

"Everyone be quiet. Do as I say."

The other hijacker ordered the busdriver to drive with their no service sign on while the one with the gun started collecting cell phones. Now what could their objective be? Oh, a release of a prisoner. I see. What a roundabout way to do it. Dragging other people into their problems. What a pain.

I immediately played off that I didn't have a cellphone. I could possibly contact James, but I should probably just wait until something panned out.

Suddenly the guy tripped. I tensed instinctively, ready to react, before I realized that I couldn't do anything with the other man up front with another gun. I glanced at Jodie who had casually tripped the guy with her foot. Falling into her ditzy foreigner persona, she apologized, switching the safety on the gun with apparent ease. Perfect. Now that created a chance, something we could use in the future. It would at least give a second or two of an opening.

"What are you doing?"

I watch impassively as the hijacker grabbed Edogawa Conan by his throat, throwing him bodily to the floor. A communication device it looked like clattered beside him. What an interesting toy. Oh, did he try to contact the police? That was reckless boy. These are men with guns you know. The man confiscated the item, but the boy just rubbed his head, not deterred in the slightest. Wait a second; the child was hidden behind Jodie and the seat. There should have been no way that they saw him from the front of the bus, unless of course that there was another one on the bus somewhere. To be able to see the entire bus they would need to be in the back.

No sooner had I had the thought crossed my mind, the boy turned toward the back, scanning the back row, letting his eyes rove over me several times before he smirked. Wait, did he also have the same thought? I coughed into my hand as I watched him sit back down, no longer in danger. I know Jodie said he was intelligent, but the fact that he came up with the same deduction at the same time I did was something else entirely.

I watched the other two beside me out of the corner of my eye. The man beside me had the 'hearing aid' but he hadn't said a word, and the hijackers didn't have any ear piece, so he couldn't be the one. Was it the woman? Probably, but how was she signaling them? I couldn't see without making a spectacle of myself because the old guy was in the way. I would have to lean way forward and look straight at her, which would attract unwanted attention. Instead I took to watching Edogawa Conan, making sure to keep my gazes light. Something told me if I looked too hard he would feel it. I didn't need him to suspect me.

Suspect me? I am talking like this boy is an agent. He is not, but why do I get that vibe from him?

The busjackers are lining up the ski bags up in the aisle. Hmm. That is unusual. I watch the boy, and sure enough I see the little cowlick of hair disappear in the seat as he ducks down, trying to get a better look I suspect. Does this boy just like playing with fire? It's like he is trying to get himself shot. Although, this might be a ploy for him to try to find the third hijacker. The more he acts up, it gives him more chances to see how the woman is signaling to the front of the bus.

Sure enough the leader stomped back, gun out and pointed at the young boy's temple.

"You again!"

Everything froze. I readied myself to move. The boy just seemed to stiffen, looking up at the hijacker.

"If you want to die this badly, I will grant your wish. Eh boy? Stand up."

Edogawa Conan slowly stood and I could see the defiance in his stance, and I don't need to see his eyes to know he is glaring at the is up with this kid? Any normal elementary school student would be cowering in fear, but he is just standing there, looking up at the man, almost daring him to do his worst. He was about to get himself killed, but he wasn't at all remorseful about it. He seemed to have some intelligence, but an impatient stupid recklessness that was going to get him killed. I see Jodie tense in her seat as well, ready to act.

"Please stop. He's just a curious child. They met your demands. Wouldn't it ruin your plans if you killed one of us now?"

I blinked in surprise as Dr. Ariade _jumped in front of_ the boy. Vermouth really does care about this kid. But why? Last time I had checked she was a cold heartless assassin, who didn't care about anyone except herself. Why would she sacrifice her own self for this child? Sure enough, the hijacker gets angry, threatening to shoot the supposed doctor, when the other one stops him.

"What if the bullets hit one of the bags?"

Oh? Now that is interesting. So that must mean these were explosives. They weren't planning on letting us leave alive, probably killing all of us while they escape. This just keeps getting better and better.

I stiffen as I feel the intense gaze once again. I coughed into my hand. I couldn't communicate that I think it was the woman, because I am a suspect too. He wouldn't trust a word from a suspect. Although, will he be able to figure it out by himself? I felt the gaze leave and let myself give him a short look. He was now looking at the man next to me, eyes narrowed and focused into an intelligent glare. No, I think he will.

At least the woman is giving him plenty of chances, as the hijacker apprehended the old man across the aisle for taking cold medicine. Ah, they are asking to get on the highway, deviating from our route of going in circles. They are making their move. If I am going to do something it needs to be soon.

"Hey you with the glasses, and you with the mask. Come up here."

I freeze. Are they going to kill us? Vermouth seemed to have the same idea as she didn't move either. The man grinned.

"Hurry up. We won't kill you."

I stand, moving as slowly as possible. Oh, I see. They plan to make us look like the hijackers. Wow, how ironic, old comrades in arms, dying as the bad guys. How poetic. I scoffed as I slowly stepped out into the aisle. I see Jodie bend down, picking up a notebook. Where did that come from? I glanced down at the note as I passed by.

 _Do you have any lipstick?_

Oh? Was this from the boy? Did he have a plan? I stepped toward the front of the bus, making sure to step into the hijacker's line of sight so he couldn't see the transaction. Now, how was a six year old boy going to fight three busjackers with a tube of lipstick? It should be interesting to see in the very least.

The men ordered us to put on the skiwear in the darkness of the tunnel. I kept my movements smooth in the darkness, pulling the shirt and hat over my head. I also brushed my hands with Vermouth several times, trying to feel if it was indeed a disguise. Unfortunately she ripped her hand away every time so that I couldn't feel it.

Doubt of the third busjacker's identity was erased as they told the woman that she was going as a hostage for security. Something was happening in the back too. I heard hushed voices, barely audible over the hum of the engine, and the man speaking to us about us filling in for them. My guess is that they will take their associate as a 'hostage' to make sure they aren't followed and then as soon as they are away blow up the bus. They could always lie to the police and say we were arguing and blew up the bus accidentally. There had to be something I could do right?

"Speed up."

Ah we are leaving the tunnel. My window of opportunity to act is closing fast.

"Don't worry, you all will live as long as you cooperate."

"I don't think so."

I turned slightly, seeing the boy standing in his seat. He looked innocent enough, asking in childish curiosity.

"Aren't you planning to kill everyone on this bus after you get off?"

Was this boy stupid? Was this his grand plan? This was the third time he will have almost gotten shot by these people. You can't just blatantly tell a criminal their plan as they are holding guns to people's heads.

"If you are planning on letting us go, what are these bombs for?"

He and the old man that also had a cold, held up the ski case. Wait, writing, in red lipstick. What did that say? Oh, I understood the plan a split second before the driver did and braced myself as the driver slammed on the breaks, throwing everyone forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the little girl brace the older man in the back, while two other boys jumped on the other bomb, keeping it still. Was that what the hushed voices were? Did he tell them what he was going to do and ordered them to take care of certain other things? He was like a little commander, pointing out where his troops should go in strategic accuracy. Interesting.

I smirked inwardly as the bus skidded to a stop. A crude plan, so many things could have gone wrong, but considering what the boy had to work with, remarkable that he came up with what he did.

There was a few seconds of stillness as everyone recovered. I felt the robber that was across my legs stir, trying to get up. I rose as well preparing to knock him unconscious as he focused on the boy sprinting up the aisle. I was just ready to deliver the blow, when to my surprise he slumped forward unconscious. I barely had time to register the fact that the boy was lowering a watch when he shouted.

"Araide Sensei, restrain that woman's arms. Her watch is the switch for the bombs."

He figured that out then, and not only that he figured out the switch for the bombs? This kid…geez. Vermouth grabbed the woman as Jodie dealt with the other busjacker. I watched carefully, ready to step in in case she needed help, which she didn't.

"Let me go, we've got to get out of here!"

I turned back to the woman who Vermouth was holding.

"I must have hit the switch when the driver stopped the bus. The bombs are going to blow."

Oh great. I quickly grabbed at the busjackers as everyone else fled the scene. Just because they were criminals didn't mean they deserved to explode. I was just about to pull one of them over my shoulder when I heard many feet clatter on the bus.

"Here Sir, you need to get out of here.

Ah police. Convenient. I followed them off the bus quickly sprinting away, looking carefully for my targets. Jodie and Vermouth were accounted for but Edogawa Conan had disappeared. I didn't look behind me as I sprinted behind a fence, stiffening as I felt the shockwave and heat from the bomb as it exploded. I turned and saw the boy with what looks like the girl that was sitting next to him on the bus skidding across the pavement. So that's where he went.

I checked and it seemed everyone was ok. Jodie and Vermouth were standing with the boy a little way away. I tried to make eye contact with her, but she continues to watch Vermouth, who was fussing over the boy who had a huge scrape on his arm from his stunt.

"All right everyone, we need to question the passengers."

I stepped toward the bus they had for the witnesses, pulling out the mic from my pocket, whispering to James.

"There was an incident that hindered the operation. The target didn't show. I will continue the search later."

If Dr. Araide was Vermouth, she hid it very well, but it was expected of the actress. She would slip up eventually. The best bet now would be to try to find Sherry so we could protect her, that is if she was still alive.

Edogawa Conan huh? Jodie was right. He wasn't exactly normal. He was a little rash, stupidly brave for a six year old, but in the end he had been the one to come up with a decent plan to take care of the robbers considering the situation and lack of real weapons or tools. I was wrong when I concluded that it was an assassin and two FBI agents were the only threat to the hijackers. That boy, when he grew up, would be a terrifying hunter of criminals. I smirked as I followed the woman officer onto the bus. Maybe I needed to research more on this boy. In the meantime, I would try to find Akemi.


	2. Suspicion

**I don't think I am going to do every case with Akai and Conan, because that would take forever. I would probably just do the ones that pertain to the black organization or times when they worked together really well, but I will take requests if you all want me to write them, just write me a review or PM me. This will be episodes 258 and 259. This one is kind of short too.**

I sighed as I took a drag of the cigarette in my hand. So I was right. Akemi was dead. I had spent the past couple of weeks searching for her, looking in all the places that we frequented when we were still dating or places that I knew she liked. No one had seen her. I finally got the irrefutable answer by frequenting a news website, and there was an article about a one million yen robbery, where the third robber committed suicide, or so they say. I knew better though.

I had assumed since Sherry had escaped Akemi had too, but I was foolish. Akemi was probably the thing that set Sherry free, or worse, her death was the reason why she had turned traitor. I was naive to expect everything would have a happy ending.

Grief washed over me as I remembered the sweet girl. Akemi. She was such a gentle soul, who didn't deserve to be in the darkness of that organization. If anyone didn't deserve it, it was her. I suppose it helped me a little; it gave me more motivation for my fight against them. i immediately felt ashamed that her death could have a positive, and I didn't need the extra motivation. They had taken a lot from me, in fact almost everything. Sometimes I felt like I was alone in this fight. They considered me the major threat against them, so they threw everything against me, hoping to kill me, and in turn I tried my best to track them down. This war had dragged on for far too long.

I stepped away from the wall I was leaning on, walking toward my truck. There was something else bothering me though. With the article, there was a picture of the police recovering Akemi's body, and there, in the center of the frame, having no business being there, was Edogawa Conan. What was he doing at a murder scene? He was looking very grave, staring at the body with seriousness not at home on the face of a normal seven year old. Why was he there?

Another theory was forming about the boy. What if he was already a part of the black organization? If he was the one to kill Akemi? He was certainly smart enough to be picked up by them, and it explained why Vermouth was interested in him so much. If he was an agent, she might be looking after him to make sure he was doing well during a training period. From what little research I have done, he seems to be with the famous 'Sleeping Kogoro', and he is already pretty cozy with the police in several divisions and prefectures, but that could just be a clever ruse to infiltrate into the police force and be able to manipulate files. Also, if he was there at crime scenes, he could manipulate evidence and make sure they pick the wrong suspect. If that was the case, this boy was far more terrifying then I originally thought.

But Jesus, the organization is using children now? I wouldn't put it past them; they have done far more dastardly things in the past. they were the type to use anything and anyone as long as they were useful to them, whether it was wanted by the participant or not. This was just a possibility however. It might not even pan out, and I hope it doesn't. All I know is that that boy is not what he seems, and that he was present at Akemi's death. I just hope I am wrong.

I turn the key over in the ignition and step lightly on the gas. I was planning on meeting up with James to discuss future plans against the organization. I feel like I wasn't doing enough. Jodie was still on Vermouth, but there had to be something, anything else I could be doing. Maybe even scoping out this Edogawa boy.

I drove in silence, my head still trying to spin possible hypothesis about Akemi, Sherry, and the boy. Upon arriving at the meeting site, and seeing James's empty car and no sign of the man anywhere, I began to drive around to look for him. That was odd; James was usually punctual about these things. I knew he was at that animal show, but it should have let out ages ago.

I was driving down the street when I saw them. It was the same group of kids from the busjacking, and standing with them was Edogawa Conan and another girl with brown hair. I spared them a small glance before continuing on my search. Hmm, small coincidences. Although, if he was part of the organization, could he have done something to James?

The GPS tracking signal in James's phone led me to a police car. What did the old man do now? I find it hard to believe he did anything that would warrant the police involvement. But one look in the car told me that these weren't cops. Something was wrong with the picture. James was seated in the middle, and it was obvious by the way he was hooded, and the glint of a gun in the seat beside him he was being held hostage. Were the black organization? No, the black organization wouldn't take a risk of being in such a flashy car such as that. I followed them at a distance, not quite sure how I was supposed to proceed from here. I couldn't be hasty, otherwise James could be killed.

I see the flash of lights behind me and smirk. It seems like these guys are already on the police radar. I bet James sent some signal to them to tell of his situation. Ah, a red light. I pull up beside the police car and look over. The driver glances up at me and I couldn't help the grin that crosses my face.

You are so screwed.

The sirens are audible now, and I see the driver visibly pale, whether it was because of the impending doom, or the terrifying look on my face I'm not quite sure. I resist the urge to give an infuriating wave as I mash on the gas pedal, tires squealing as I try to get out of the law enforcement's way. Although, how were they planning on doing this? This was a bit bold for a hostage situation. Ah well, James can handle himself usually.

I see a yellow Volkswagen driving in front of the police cars, instead of pulling over like most cars. That was kind of strange. I roll my window down and I hear shouts of children.

"Help us!"

"Please save us!"

I look in my side mirror and I smirk as I see familiar glasses in front of blue eyes and a cowlick. Ah, that explained the bold plan. Why am I not surprised that Edogawa Conan was involved in the first place? His plans had a certain style to them, a little risky, but efficient. Those children were the same ones from the bus jacking I saw earlier too. Was he like the ring leader of their little gang? I bet the plan was to force the fake cops to go along with a fake case, kidnapping probably, and when they tried to follow the other police cars would surround them. A hostage wouldn't do them any good in that situation.

Suddenly I see him narrow his eyes as he sees me, I quickly look away but as the car passes and I look over, he is turned toward the inside of the car, like he was talking to someone, or hiding them. I narrow my eyes. Was he hiding someone from me? Why? Was he threatened by my presence?

I watched as the police cars expertly boxed in the rogue car and in a very efficient manner surrounded them, placing them under arrest. I parked nearby and watched as James gave the police and the children the slip.

"Sorry, as you can see I had a little trouble."

I leaned forward against the wheel.

"What happened?"

James smirked as he sat in the passenger seat.

"I met Holmes and his irregulars today."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Ho?"

Holmes, did he mean that Edogawa boy? What an interesting nickname. I started to drive as James explained.

"I was mobbed by reporters after the show because they thought I was Hawk-san, when he stepped in and told them I was his and those children's grandfather, just because he determined my accent was British instead of American he concluded that I wasn't Hawk-san. He is very perceptive, this Cool Guy. You met him during that messed up operation to get Vermouth right?"

I nodded. Yes, he was very perceptive. From what Jodie told me later, he had figured out the method the woman used to communicate with the front, by popping her bubble and pulling the bubble of gum toward the troublemaker on the bus, and had determined the watch was the switch since it was always on one o'clock. He was highly observant, but was that observance for the right or dark side of the law?

"And? Who were those fake policemen?"

James looked out the window at the passing buildings and streets.

"Another case of mistaken identity. They thought I was Hawk-san, trying to hold me for ransom. I suspect Edogawa Conan was part of that plan too. I left him a code on a strap, and he figured it out in no time. Then he and the other children pretended to be kidnapped in order for the other officers to lure them into a trap. It was quite masterfully done. Those other children seem like normal children, but I think they put a lot of faith in him and are willing to follow his directions if he gives them. "

Ah so it was as I suspected.

"It's impressive. You only left him a coded message and he did it? When did you discover they weren't normal police officers?"

James removed his glasses, answering calmly.

"It was when they suddenly began speaking Japanese to me. If they were officers, and knew I spoke Japanese, they would have asked for my name. They knew who I was, and only pretended not to know even though they were wrong regardless."

I gently placed a cigarette in my mouth, feeling the filter between my teeth.

"Part of the organization?"

"If they were they were small fries, nothing to worry about, but I doubt we can touch them now that they are in Japanese police custody. We lost another lead, although I doubt they could tell us anything."

James glanced over at me.

"I am surprised though that you cut your long hair that you were so fond of."

I shake my head slightly, feeling the freshness of the lack of weight that came with long hair. Long hair reminded me of Dai Moroboshi, of a past life with bitter sweet memories, and of Akemi. I needed a change because I hated seeing my reflection every day and remembering and missing and now add grieving to that short list of emotions.

"It was to freshen up, since my girlfriend left me."

James replaced the glasses on the bridge of his nose, giving me a sidelong glance.

"And so, you brought me here, to help you get back with her?"

I heard the underlying message. _You want to get back into the chase with the black organization?_ Yes, I was ready again. I had taken way too much time off, and I had regretted it. If i wasn't in America, could I have protected her? It didn't matter now. They needed to pay for killing Akemi. I grinned, letting my enthusiasm and anticipation at chasing Gin and Vodka again leak into my tone.

"Yes. I want her to regret leaving me with bitter tears."

James sighed.

"Akai-kun, I apologize for being unable to protect her."

I bit down harder on the cigarette but didn't answer. It wasn't his fault. It was mostly mine for abandoning her and dragging her through this mess of mine in the first place.

"Just tell me you have a lead for me to follow."

"Not yet, but I can get you one soon."

I wanted to ask about investigating the boy, but bit my tongue. Maybe later, I would discuss with him and Jodie later. Eventually I would get to the bottom of the mystery that was Edogawa Conan.


	3. Investigation

**This chapter has technically already been written by AnnamarieNordelade, called** **At Kenbashi Station.** **I will try not to plagiarize anything and make it as original as I can, but the inspiration for the ideas came from them. Thanks you for reading. This is for episodes 308-311.**

I bolt upright, covered in sweat. A dream, sweet and enticing memories of when Akemi was alive and breathing. Her smile, her laugh, our dates, nights of cuddling on the couch, burned into my mind's eye. Of peaceful times. Those were even harder to deal with then the nightmares of watching her die, a bullet in the chest, bleeding out, blaming me for her predicament. At least those allowed some closure. At least those didn't lie.

I sighed as I stood up, heading to the bathroom to wash off my face. It was all that Mouri Ran's fault. She was so like Akemi it made my stomach turn. Why did I meet her last night of all times? Just when I thought I was getting over it. Her face, her voice, her kind tears that always seemed to be in her eyes whenever we met were just so much like _hers_ that it brought back unpleasant memories of times long gone.

Edogawa Conan was there too. Not too much of a surprise since I hear from Jodie he is living with her, but the way he reacted when he saw me was strange. I had just called James, asking for anymore leads, and he had given me one to investigate, a man named Itakura, who apparently was making some sort of software for them. I was just about to go check the man out when I saw them walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand, Mouri Ran crying, and Edogawa Conan looking guilty about something.

As soon as they saw me, the boy froze, tensing up. He unconsciously stepped forward, arm in front of the girl protectively, shielding her from me. It looked actually kind of laughable, because if I was a real criminal wanting to do harm, a young child was not going to stop me. However, the wariness in his eyes and unguarded suspicion was enough for me to back off. He thought I was a threat, which was kind of strange. I mean, I don't exactly look like an outstanding citizen, but I didn't think that I had my intimidating aura on.

After a short talk, where the girl proved once again that she was Akemi's reincarnation or something with the same words she had said at some point, at some forgotten situation. Feeling bitter and a little shaken, I push past the duo, heading toward Itakura's apartment. I just needed to get away from there before I did something I regretted.

There had been nothing there, well besides police cleaning up a murder. I had thought the lead ended there. Maybe they had already gotten what they needed from him and killed him, or he had tried to run. Either way the guy was dead, and I couldn't do anything about it.

It was almost midnight. James had said he had tapped a good majority of Itakura's phones, so if he was going to call them, it would automatically come into a receiver I had. We couldn't hack his email without arousing too much suspicion. It wouldn't matter though now if he was dead. The only thing I could hope for is that they try to contact him and I can manage to get some kind of information, which is highly unlikely. I take a drink of water, and have every intention to try to get a few more hours of shut eye.

Suddenly, the phone tap receiver started to get a call.

I pause. Someone was trying to call Itakura. Was it them? I coolly put the radio next to my ear. Man what a nasty surprise they were going to get when they figured out he was dead.

There was a woman's voice, stating to leave a message on the answering machine. I hold my breath, waiting, when a familiar gruff voice spoke through the phone.

"Yo what's up?"

Vodka! I smirk under my breath, pressing closer. They took the bait. Maybe he will leave information before he hangs up.

"I know you are there."

That makes me freeze. Wait, was someone there, in Itakura's safe house? The phone is from his cabin up in the mountains near Gunma. Was someone else trying to get the organization? Or wait, was Itakura even dead? The corpse of the murder was already taken away by the time I got there, so maybe just because it was his apartment, didn't mean he was the one who died.

"Hey answer me. I know you are in there. You better pick up the phone Itakura-san. Oi!"

I waited, pressing the listening device farther into my ear. Would someone pick it up? They wouldn't right unless it was indeed Itakura. If it wasn't I bet they were really panicking right about now. Suddenly, the sound of a phone picking up off the receiver and another male voice cut in.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the phone in the dark. I guess the lines got disconnected during the storm. The power went out before I could check my mail."

Oh, so I was wrong in assuming my lead was gone. Itakura was still alive, and I could probably question him after this, that was if he was still alive after the organization got a hold of him. But what was this about an email? I bet it was the way they were contacting him, and that email was going to tell him where they were supposed to meet to give the software. Vodka scoffed.

"You shouldn't have tried to open the mail out there. Hey wait a second, why'd you open it at a place where you knew a blackout could happen?"

Itakura countered calmly. In fact, way too calmly for a person dealing with the organization. I thought he was blackmailed into this? Most blackmail victims were desperate, just trying to get rid of the blackmailers as quickly as possible, way more emotional then this. Why was this man so calm?

"Blackouts happen often in this weather. This is the only place I can relax."

Vodka hummed in response.

"I see."

"I have a question, how did you know I was here?"

Vodka laughed.

"Everyone's actions are predictable to us."

Itakura answered a little angrily.

"I hope you all haven't been watching my cabin as well."

"We weren't don't worry. I hope you finished that in time, the computer system program we hired you to complete by now."

I listen closely to everything they say. Anything they say could be a piece of the puzzle, something I could use, and maybe Vodka would let on what this mysterious program was supposed to be used for.

"I barely did."

There was a barely audible click in the background. Vodka asked suspiciously.

"Is someone else there? Hey, answer me, what was that sound?"

I hear a shaky intake of breath and a slight stutter.

"Th-the wind. The noise was made by the wind blowing against the window."

Hmm, that wasn't the truth though, was it? The hesitation and stutter were tell tale signs of lying, even if I couldn't see the man. Was someone else there? I guess it didn't matter because Vodka bought it.

"Ah, I heard it was snowing heavily there."

Itakura continued smoothly.

"Well I can't use my computer at the moment. Can you just tell me over the phone? Where and when I will be meeting you to hand over the program."

Ah, now this, this I needed to hear. Vodka chuckled.

"Alright fine. Listen carefully because I won't repeat this. You know Kenbashi station that's under construction? It is a station that will become part of the Touto line. Tomorrow at midnight, meet me at the underground coin locker #0032. Don't forget to bring the program."

Perfect. That gives me time to roust up some of my FBI buddies and we can lay an ambush. A pause, before Itakura declined.

"I can't, tomorrow is no good."

I couldn't help my mouth dropping open. Man, this guy was far more ballsy then I realized. They are definitely going to kill him now. The black organization only does things on their terms, and there is no room for negotiation. This guy just straight up told Vodka no, and that was a death wish right there. Vodka seemed to think so too.

"What?"

"I will be staying in the hospital then. As you know, I have heart issues."

Heart issues? What on earth was a man with heart conditions doing out in a blizzard then? No one with heart problems is going to do that, which means this isn't Itakura. This is someone else. So Itakura was actually dead, or he wasn't dead and had gone to the police or someone else to help him out of his predicament. That didn't explain his voice though. How? How could he be talking, but not be at the cabin? Voice mimicry of this magnitude shouldn't be possible, and Vodka didn't ask who he was, so maybe Vodka hadn't met Itakura before to hear his voice. But no when he answered Vodka had had no doubt of his identity. Vodka seemed to not dwell on that little fact as he asked suspiciously.

"Could it be you are trying to buy time to finish the program?"

Fake Itakura replied smoothly, not at all intimidated.

"No it is already finished. The program is complete."

"Then when would be good?"

Oi, seriously? Vodka was going to let this guy dictate the terms? That's just asking to walk into a trap. This guy might be PSB or any of the other major law enforcement agencies after the organization. I am not complaining, but this was like negotiation 101 for bad guys. Fake Itakura answered quickly.

"I will be released from the hospital in three or four days, no about five days from now."

"Fool, we can't wait that long. Just cancel your appointment."

"It took me a long time to get an appointment with this renowned heart surgeon. I can't cancel it."

It did seem like this guy was trying to buy time. Did he not have the program from Itakura or was he waiting for reinforcements from his superiors? Unless…

"The only time I can give it to you before my appointment is today, but the site workers will be there in the morning. You don't want them around do you?"

Is he trying to get the meeting moved earlier? He knows that the organization needs the program sooner rather than later, so of course Vodka will jump at the chance to move it earlier, if that was the case there would be no time at all to gather up people to catch them. Sure enough, Vodka replies smugly.

"Then at 4:00, at 4 AM, bring to the place I just mentioned, the computer program."

"4 AM? From Gunma to Tokyo?"

Ah, fake Itakura isn't sounding too happy. Although, it could be an act to make sure Vodka picks this time. He completely manipulated the entire conversation to make sure the meeting was on his terms. It was amazingly done. And the best part, Vodka doesn't even know he is being duped yet.

"What is it? It shouldn't be a problem if the programs are done."

"No I've got it; I will meet you in four hours. But I want you to assure me of something. Promise me this isn't a trick so you can ambush me. You could take it by force, but then you would lose all means of accessing the disk."

Ah, that might also be a good reason. With no time to prepare on this side, it is impossible for the black organization to put together an ambush on such a spontaneous meeting either. So this guy or multiple guys, is just planning on catching Vodka.

"Just like they said, you are an old bird. Then, at 4 AM, be at Kenbashi Station, locker #0032. Don't be late."

"Right."

Both men hung up around the same time. I leaned back in my chair with a soft sigh, glancing at my watch. It was almost twelve fifteen now, which means I should try to get there early. I have no intention of catching Vodka tonight. Where there is Vodka, there is usually Gin, and catching both of them is going to take a whole lot more planning then just three and a half hours. No, but I could learn some things if I stake out the place. Without a doubt, the black organization will have its eyes out there to scope out things, and I can't have them recognize me, at least not yet. So a disguise was in order.

I also wanted to see who this Itakura was. I am almost seventy five percent sure that it isn't him. Which means that the man is actually dead? That was his murder that I stumbled at in his apartment. Wait, could that be the reason why the fake Itakura wanted it done earlier? If Itakura's murder was to be put on the news later this morning, then it would cause them to back off and get the disk another way, and they would know that this one is a fake.

Well, time to go see if I can glean any information.

* * *

I stumbled down the street. It was almost two thirty as I gripped the bottle of rye whiskey in my hand. Just a little morbid joke between me and the black organization. I had my black cap on, and a hood. I had managed to put on baggier clothes, making me look not as buff as usual, as I shuffled down the street, trying to look like an unrecognizable, easily forgettable drunk. I pretended to swig half the bottle as I continued. They won't suspect anything if I keep looking at the ground, and it is dark outside.

I looked around, not seeing anyone or anything suspicious, but I have been wrong before, not often, but I have. I slowly sauntered down the steps, trying to trip and stumble as often as I could. I had to make sure they didn't think me as a threat. Now if I could just find a cubby hole somewhere to curl up in, that would just be dandy, first to find the coin lockers though. As soon as I was underground I picked up my pace. I found the coin lockers, looking around. Looks like I was the first to the party.

I slipped a mic in a random locker. I couldn't hide in the room or even within listening distance without being discovered, so I would have to make do with this. I slowly make a one over the room before I back out. Time to go find a hiding spot. They should be here soon.

It was easy to tuck away in a barely noticeable corner, behind some pipes and construction equipment that easily hid me from view and let my dark clothing let me seep into the wall. I settled back against the wall, transmitter for the mic in my ear, ready to go.

I must have taken a short nap because the next thing I knew I heard footfalls sprinting toward the hiding place. It was way too dark to see anything but the footfalls are very light, like the person who had them was young, or possibly a woman. They were gone into the coin lockers before I could get a grasp on the situation. Was that the fake Itakura? That didn't make sense, but that definitely wasn't Vodka. Ah well, I had the mic.

I listened carefully, there seemed to be heavy breathing, but the imposter didn't say anything. There was distinct clanking of lockers opening and closing, but no words were spoken, and then I hear the quiet click of dress shoes against concrete coming toward me. Vodka.

I shrink farther back into the corner as he passes by, not daring to look up or even breathe as the light from the flashlight he is holding almost touches me. I want nothing more than to strangle him, but I can't be hasty. I am just doing reconnaissance, hoping they will spill something about deals in the future, not here to pick any fights. If they find me here I am a dead man. Well, that imposter is probably going to die. It was a dead end and no possible hiding spots in the room. It's like watching a horror movie.

I just press my hand to the ear piece, trying to hear what was happening.

"Oi, Itakura."

No answer. The fake must have squirreled away somewhere then, probably hiding behind some of the lockers.

"Just like Itakura, not even here yet."

Silence for a moment before there was a sound of a lighter being clicked open. I wait patiently. There had to be something right? Any minute the imposter would reveal him or herself and arrest him. Vodka breathed out heavily, probably exhaling smoke from a cigarette, when I hear the question.

"A check?"

Wait, they paid him? Probably their way of passive aggressive blackmailing.

"It's for the same amount we gave him."

The sound of a locker opening.

"This is the program we forced him to develop. What a fool. He left the money and the program since he was so afraid of us."

The sound of something being spit out, probably the cigarette, and it sounded like Vodka was talking on the phone, but I quickly turned off the transmitter as I heard someone else approaching. The footsteps were silent but swift, and I could see the light blond long hair in the dark. Gin. I tensed, my hand on my knife I always keep with me, but he didn't even glance in my direction. I made sure he was gone, before switching the ear piece back on again.

"What? Only some drunks and a kid entered the station? That can't be. Look again."

Well, looks like my disguise worked. That was good. But kid? What is a kid doing up at 4 AM? Maybe they meant a teenager, sneaking off to smoke some drugs or paint graffiti. Suddenly the familiar sound of a hammer being pulled back.

"What is this?"

"Partner."

Ah, I see Gin still holds fear over Vodka. I kind of tune out Vodka's explanation. I hope that the imposter is ok. He is now in a room with two murderers basically out in the open and not just any murderers, he is up against Gin.

"Oi, do you know why there is tape on this?"

I blinked in confusion at Gin's question. Tape? On what, the disk? Ho, this fake is crafty. I would guess it would be…

"It was to get your fingerprints, since you couldn't peel them off with your gloves."

I smirked. Thought so. So fake Itakura wasn't there to arrest. He was just there to get evidence against them. Which also means—

"And you lit a cigarette when you didn't see the person you came to meet. The saliva will tell him your blood type you see. Why don't you hold onto it?"

Ah, this was one smart imposter. And it would have worked if it weren't for Gin. I may hate the guy, but I will never underestimate his intelligence. It would definitely get me killed one day. I was pretty sure the ear piece was now melded to my ear with how hard I was pressing into it.

"Look here, he also wanted to find our hideouts. Look there is a tracking device in this case. This is a clever fox."

No holding back with this imposter. How many tricks and traps did he have? He had gone further than my expectations. It is a right shame he is about to die, and I can't possibly do anything to stop them. I could possibly ambush them, but the chance of me getting out alive was slim, unscathed impossible. I would just have to wait and see.

"Itakura, that bastard."

There was the sound of a foot stomping into the concrete, grinding something into oblivion. Gin remarked calmly.

"No, not Itakura. Extreme climate conditions place stress on the heart. Someone with heart issues would never go somewhere like that during a snowstorm."

"Then who did I talk with on the phone?"

"That was probably someone he hired. But they screwed up this time."

I tensed. That spelled bad news.

"This case, it has been wiped down, but it is still emitting heat."

"That means…"

"Yes, he is hiding nearby."

Ah crap. I debated. Should I step in? I only have a knife, I didn't bring a gun; guns would attract attention, and probably bring in all the crows outside and the police. They however always carried pistols as a minimum requirement. I shouldn't risk it. Rather one then two dead, and sacrifices needed to be made. He made that choice when he decided to stay in the room. There was silence except for footsteps. They were probably checking the aisles.

"I guess there is nowhere for him to hide around here."

Gin replied coldly.

"There is always somewhere."

A few more seconds of silence and I am just waiting for the screams and the gunshots.

"Partner he isn't here."

Wait, what? There is no other way out of that room. If the fake Itakura had left I would have heard him. I even heard Gin and he is silent on his feet. He should still be in that room. But where could he have hidden? The lockers? None of them could fit adults.

"Partner?"

A locker opened and shut. Was he seriously checking the lockers? Gin gave a short laugh.

"What am I doing? An adult can't fit in here. Let's disguise and leave, the police could be on the way."

"Because of the guy Itakura hired?"

"Yeah, always be on guard, because there is someone investigating us. A fox as clever as a detective."

I scrunched back into my hidey hole, not moving as I heard them walk out of the room down the hall. Well, that was a given. A lot of agencies and people are investigating the black organization. Although, this agent or whoever they are certainly made the impression on Gin, which doesn't happen often. And it is never good to be on Gin's hit list. Although I am still confused as to where the imposter went. I was sure I checked for possible escape routes when I went in earlier.

They walked past me, not even looking in my general direction. Should I follow them? No, they are extra cautious because of all the things the imposter did. They would be looking for people following them. I would get spotted even if my tailing skills are top notch. No I should retrieve my mic, and try to solve the mystery of the missing fake Itakura, and then leave.

I waited fifteen minutes, just to make sure they were truly gone before I unfold myself out of the spot, walking quietly toward the lockers and trying to work out the stiffness in my joints. I placed the mic in my pocket, made another quick sweep of the room. There was a remnant of an electronic device on the floor, probably the tracker, but it was true. The room was empty. There were no windows, no closets, or hidden panels in walls. The man had simply vanished. I walk around one more time, before I give up and check my watch. 4:30. I should probably get going. I can take a quick nap before breakfast, and review everything the mic picked up.

* * *

I was walking back from a café where they served me breakfast. I was listening to the news on the radio, hoping to hear and confirm my suspicions on Itakura's death. I walked past Kenbashi station when suddenly footsteps came rushing up the stairs. I hid myself in the crowd of rush hour on pure instinct as Edogawa Conan came sprinting up into the sun, looking around in confusion and looking at his watch.

What is he doing here? No, scratch that, what was he doing in Kenbashi station? The workers should be down there now, and no way would they let a child into a dangerous construction zone.

Wait, gears were slowly turning, fueled by coffee and food and sleep. The pieces fell into place in an instant. Snippets of last night filtered through my mind, painting a picture.

 _Light footsteps, really light weight, like a woman's or a child's._

" _What? Only some drunks and a kid entered the station? That can't be. Look again."_

" _What am I doing? An adult can't fit in here."_

Was he the imposter? That would explain the disappearance with his small body he could fit in one of the lockers. But how did he mimic Itakura's voice so perfectly? How did he do everything? Still, assuming he did do everything last night, he had almost trapped Vodka, if Gin hadn't shown up. He had skillfully manipulated the man, and had almost gotten evidence against him, and had found a way to track down their hideouts. It was a savage attack against the organization with a passive aggression, an unrelenting hunting of criminals, which I had only seen in myself. It was clever, and bold, just like him. I was officially impressed with the kid.

Unless Itakura put him up to it. I bet the kid was the type to do anything as long as a criminal was involved. I highly doubt it though. Now that I look back on the night, the way with words, the risky way that he had made the meeting, the way he calmly placed his traps, it was his style through and through. I was starting to get a feel on how this kid operates. I still don't believe I have seen everything though. He is hiding his true potential. I know it.

This just confused me even more. So did that mean he wasn't with the organization at all? That took some of the heavy load off my chest, but now something different weighed on my mind as more possible theories popped up. Was he actually trying to catch them? I definitely don't want him killed. But how did he get mixed up with them in the first place? Are relatives in it? Why was Vermouth so interested in a child that was investigating them, interested in something so dangerous that could get both of them killed?

My answer to some of these questions came traipsing up the stairs after him.

"So what were you doing in there?"

I tense. That voice, that tone actually. Slightly cynical, yet so very grown up, even if it was in a younger voice. So familiar even if the voice was a little higher then what I was used to. Edogawa Conan answered easily.

"Ah, I was just taking a quick nap."

"Really, you think I would buy that?"

It is the same. The same voice that called Akemi on our dates, the one that belonged to the scientist. Shiho. But that was impossible. She should be overseas, escaped and free, anywhere but here in the same city as Gin.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home and forget about it."

"Wait a second, where is the professor?"

"The professor is all right. He is probably with the police."

I turned slightly. I had to see. I had to check and make sure my ears weren't playing tricks on me.

There standing next to the boy was the brown haired girl that I had just caught glimpses of in the past, but now that I got a good look at her, it was so familiar. The hair was just as I remembered it, although, that definitely wasn't the body size I remember. That was Shiho, wasn't it? But this was a six, no, seven year old child. It couldn't be. Could it?

Suddenly she whipped around, looking past me. I turned, feigning innocence and continued to walk. I saw her face. It was her. It had to be. She wouldn't react that way, be that paranoid unless she was. I am not just trying to see her because I was reminded of Akemi last night. This was real. Shiho was now a child. I don't know how, or why, but I can't think of any other plausible explanations.

So Shiho had probably introduced the boy to the organization, but why was he helping her? He was sharp; he probably deduced something about her. Her personality wasn't exactly childlike so I doubt she hides the fact she is a child very well.

No, wait. I can't jump to conclusions. The probability is high, but I don't have proof or any evidence to back it up. She could easily just look like her. It was a big coincidence, but it could still be the truth. I would have to have these two tailed to make sure, to get absolute proof.

I had hoped this lead would lead to some definite answers; instead I was only confronted with more impossible questions, and mountains of files and research to go through. I would have to reevaluate this whole situation, look into this girl and the Edogawa boy even more thoroughly then before, now that I knew what I was looking for. I walked back, intending to report to James, as the radio in my ear spouted news about the murder of Suguru Itakura.


	4. Stalking

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! It motivates me to write more. Sorry this one is a little short. This one will cover episode 336, 338, and 339.**

"I see you lost them. No matter, we still have other leads. Continue."

I hang up the phone with a sigh. This simple tailing mission was turning quickly into an impossible task. These children had lost the FBI agents James and I had set on them to follow them. They were just to get pictures and possibly protect them from organization. I doubt it was just an accident either. These agents were capable people. No, the children knew we were after them. They had given them the slip on purpose. These children had super senses, or of course they were super paranoid.

I glance at the photo in my passenger seat that we had managed to get that actually had the girl's face. The resemblance between her and Shiho is scary, even though I know it is impossible. No, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth. I just need the evidence. Once I get that, we can start planning our next move.

It was time to give up for now. Draw back and regroup. I could ask Jodie if she would spend more time with Mouri Ran. The boy and she seemed almost inseparable, so maybe she could spy on him through her. That was enough for tonight. We will try again in a few days.

* * *

I was driving, debating on what I should do. I would need to find them again. I know where the boy lives, and I am sure without a doubt I could find out where the girl lives, but if they were both super paranoid I was pretty sure I or anyone else would get noticed right away. I doubt they know who we are, and if I were them, and knew about the presence of an organization out to kill them, then I would always be wary of my surroundings too. Heck they probably thought the guys we sent to tail them already were a part of the organization.

The news was playing in the background on the small TV on my dashboard. Bored, I switched several channels, searching for something interesting. There had to be something right?

Suddenly I switched to another channel with that talked about new egg porridge in some department store. I was about to switch again when a voice cut in.

"Boy have you come to this department store especially for the egg porridge too?"

There was a few surprised stutters, like an actor who forgot their lines. I glanced down. Edogawa Conan.

The look on his face was slightly surprised, with a tinge of fear, before it quickly smoothed over into innocent childishness.

"Yeah, but since there are so many people in line, I might give up."

I glanced down the picture beneath the TV, once again wondering what the connection the boy had with the Shiho lookalike. I know where he is now. Should I go follow him and make him lead me to her? No, in the picture only two people are looking at the camera. The Shiho lookalike, and that boy, who seemed to have realized there was a photographer. No, tailing would only make it more suspicious. What about a direct approach? I could probably ask him directly or intimidate him, and he would run to try to check up on her, right? I need more information on her, specifically where she lived, before she attracted someone's attention, the unwanted kind.

The department store was in the other direction. In any case, I should head there to try to sort things out, and quickly. That boy probably didn't expect to be on TV, and if he is wanted by the organization, for whatever reason, he would probably want to leave as soon as possible. I quickly shift gears and drift into the U-turn. The rain made it more slick than usual, but I still managed.

I soon arrived at the department store, although it was surrounded by patrol cars. I pulled past it into a different street and parked. I should not go in there right now. The boy seems to be close to police and he might set them on me. apparently according to the other agents, he had asked a police officer to conduct and Alchol test on them to make them lose them the other night. Best thing to do now is wait until he comes out of the parking garage, which is the only place he could be, unless of course he already left.

A call suddenly started going through Vermouth's office phone. Jodie had managed to bug it secretly and I was hanging on to it for the moment, since of course she was out in public most of the time and couldn't listen in on conversations. I picked up the receiver, listening carefully.

"Yes, this is Araide."

An elderly man asked, sounding relieved.

"Is this Doctor Araide?"

"This sounds like Agasa-san I believe."

Agasa? Wasn't he the old man with the cough on the bus? At least that's what Jodie told me. He had helped the boy hold up the bomb. Was he an acquaintance of the boy? The old man continued.

"I'm lucky. When Conan-kun called earlier, it seems you weren't in."

Ah, jackpot. The old man did know the boy.

"Conan-kun did? That's strange. I've been in all day."

Ho? Did the boy actually call, or was Vermouth lying on purpose?

"At any rate, do you need something?"

"It's Ai-kun. She is very sick and I need to get her to a doctor, however we are currently stuck in the parking garage of this department store and there was a murder, so they won't allow us to leave."

I glance over at the parking garage I am currently sitting across from. So this professor and this Ai-kun, whoever that is, are stuck here. Did they come with the boy?

"I see, so the investigation is keeping you from leaving huh?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Well, let's see what we can do."

They both sat in silence for a few seconds, before Vermouth advised.

"Professor, since you know the police, if you claim the girl you were with suddenly got ill, they should let you pass."

The man sounded relieved.

"All right, got it. I will try that. Will you meet us at my place? It's district 2 block 22."

"I will be there as soon as I can."

They both hung up. Hmm, how should I go about this? Not that I don't trust Vermouth not to kill this man and this Ai person, but these could be possible leads on the whereabouts of the Shiho lookalike. I couldn't let this go, however I was one person. I needed at least two people, one to go with them, and the other to find the boy. I definitely couldn't accompany them without attracting suspicion.

Suddenly I see Jodie come running out of the parking garage. Great she can help. I was about to call her over when I see an old man, talking with the police guarding the entrance, holding a small bundle in his arms. That must be Agasa-san. I narrowed my eyes. Was that a girl?

He turned suddenly and I tensed as I got a good look at the girl's face. Reddish brown hair. It was her. The Shiho lookalike.

It seems Jodie was already on the case too. As soon as the man stepped out onto the curb Jodie pulled up in her car, talking to them and after a few moments, the man placed the girl in the back seat while getting in next to Jodie. She must have made the connections too. Now, just to follow them back to their house. If I am not mistaken, the girl must be living with him. I threw my truck into drive and followed, reaching for my phone, typing in Jodie's number. After a few rings, Jodie picked up, extra bubbly and butchered Japanese accent.

"Hi, Jodie here."

"Jodie, I need you to bug the phone of the house once you get there, and find some way to get fingerprints of that girl, without Vermouth knowing."

"I am sorry, I will have to meet you later. Something came up. I will meet up this afternoon,"

A cover, an excuse for the other person riding in the car, and a promise of exchanging information later. Good, everything was going according to plan.

We arrived in a suburban neighborhood where most of the houses were mansions. I pulled around the corner so Vermouth wouldn't catch on that I was here. I took a drag of the cigarette on my mouth as I watched Jodie help Agasa hakase get the girl into the house. Nothing to do now except wait.

Suddenly my phone rang. Ah Jodie.

"What is it?"

"I bugged the phone like you asked. He is putting her to bed, and apparently Doctor Araide is on his way."

"Yes, I heard. Can you get fingerprints?"

"Not now, but I will try my best. Shu, you don't think this girl is the one Vermouth is after right? They look the same, but the other one is older isn't she?"

I narrowed my eyes as I look at the house.

"That's what I am trying to figure out."

"I am going to keep a close eye on Vermouth see how she reacts when she sees her."

"All right."

I hang up. This is fantastic, finally a solid lead. We have found the girl's location, her name, or her fake name depending, and have bugged her phone to monitor conversations. We can use this and sink our teeth into them. We should follow her for a while to make sure.

Ah a car just drove up, that must be the good doctor now. Just in time. If this girl was indeed Shiho, we could also use this to trap the Rotten Apple. Now that we know both of their locations and can track their movements, it would be easy to plan around them.

The phone that Jodie just bugged started ringing. I picked up the receiver, just in time to hear Agasa say.

"Oh I was waiting for your call."

"What's this 'waiting' stuff? Why did you go home? I told you not to."

Ah, if I am not mistaken, that was the young Edogawa boy, and he sounds angry. Well, if the girl was who I think it is then no wonder he is panicking. I mean just within two minutes, two organizations who wanted the girl's location has found it. Agasa soothed.

"Don't talk so loud. Doctor Araide is here with us."

"Doctor Araide? He's actually there?"

"Yes. He's looking after Ai-kun now. Even though you said he wasn't in, he was when I called earlier. When the case was preventing us from getting out, he said 'Professor, since you know the police, if you claim the girl you were with suddenly got ill, they should let you pass.' We couldn't go in one of the patrol cars, since they were tied up at the department store, but she was luckily outside and willing to take us."

There was a pause, before Edogawa questioned softly.

"Oi, don't tell me 'she' is—"

"That's Jodie Sensei. She brought us back here. She was fortunately parked at an outside lot and was able to help us. Well, it seems Ai-kun only has a cold, so it is nothing to worry about."

I couldn't help but grin. No, nothing to worry about. There was a slight intake of breath.

"Be careful Agasa. I will be by later."

"Ok, goodbye."

The elder hung up first. The boy seemed to stay on for a moment longer before following suit.

We finally had a means as to trap Vermouth. Now that she knows where the girl is, I doubt it will take long at all for her to make her move. In the meantime, I am going to go find something.

* * *

Much later, I finally got the necklace that I still had from Akemi that she said belonged to her sister, and the glass slide that Jodie managed to get from the mysterious girl during the visit. I placed both into my computer, hoping and praying. The computer scanned both fingerprints carefully, analyzing them.

Ninety nine percent match.

This was it. I had irrefutable proof. This was Sherry, Shiho. I hadn't failed. She was still alive. I would protect her this time, in Akemi's stead.

Now we just needed to draw back, and wait.


	5. Trap

**All right, this should be a long one considering the case is two and a half hours long. Anywho, thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

It was several days later when Jodie and I called each other again to discuss trapping Vermouth. She was being eerily silent, and it made me uneasy, since it was like the calm waiting for the storm. It was unsettling to say the very least. I would have figured she would have made some sort of move, now that she had the girl's location.

"Have you heard anything Jodie?"

Jodie sounded puzzled.

"Yes, she has indeed been making moves behind the scenes. Ran called Agasa today and said that a person named Vermouth had sent a party invitation to her father to attend a haunted ship. I would guess it was to get her and her father out of town so they can't investigate her, and the Edogawa Conan boy might have also been invited to get him away from the girl. Also, one might have been sent to Kudo Shinichi."

Kudo Shinichi? I must have asked aloud because Jodie answered.

"Remember, he was the one I told you about that is almost always absent in class but showed up at the school festival a while ago? He apparently is a brilliant high school detective, and he is always away on cases. It is apparently a murder mystery party so he might have been invited somehow. There is no way to tell."

Another person to research.

"Has Vermouth shown an interest in him before?"

"I think so, since he is close to 'Angel', she might also have a pet name for him. He might have some connection to her but I am not sure. I just know that before he left he and Ran were nearly inseparable."

What was it that girl said when I met her in New York? She was waiting for a friend, a high school boy around her age? If that was this Kudo Shinichi, could it be possible that case was where Vermouth and Mouri Ran met? If so did she also meet the Kudo boy the same way? This is all speculation, and I have nothing to show for it. It certainly was a stretch.

"Should we keep an eye out for this Kudo Shinichi?"

He sounds like he might complicate matters. Jodie sighed into the phone.

"If he got an invitation there is no way to check. He is never at his house, so if he did, there is no way he would get it in time."

I nodded. Made sense.

"We can assume though that if Vermouth is trying to get the Edogawa boy out of town though she is going to make an attack on that girl."

Jodie almost immediately asked.

"Did you figure out if they were the same person?"

I hesitate. The more people that knew about Shiho in a child's body, the more risk she was in. I would have to keep that tidbit of information to myself.

"Not sure. What does matter is that Vermouth somehow thinks they are the same and will act to try to kill her."

Jodie replied instantly.

"Yes. I was planning on going—"

The bug on the Agasa home phone started going off. There was some shuffling and I think Jodie was trying to hook up her earpiece as well as connect it to the phone so I could also listen. This might just be a normal call, but since it is the night of the alleged party Jodie mentioned earlier, it might be something important. You can never be too careful.

"Hello, this is Agasa's house."

A little girl answered. Shiho. That's surprising, why did she answer the phone when an evil organization was after her?

"Sorry to call so late. This is Doctor Araide. Where's Agasa?"

Vermouth. Jodie gave a soft huff in excitement while I calmly lit a cigarette.

"Not home. I think he went out with Edogawa-kun."

I freeze. Well if that wasn't the perfect scenario for Vermouth to come kill her I don't know what is.

"Ah, but I hear his voice."

Now that she mentions it, you can hear the elderly and and younger boy speaking in the background.

"That is a recording on a tape. I don't know what he is doing. It's been playing for a long time. What do you want?"

Why was there a random recording? That didn't make sense, unless it was to drop the guard of someone.

"Ah, I wanted to talk with you actually. Didn't you say your cold never healed? I wanted to take you to a fully equipped, larger hospital for a better examination. I asked a doctor I knew because he is leaving town soon, he is only available tonight. Although it is a sudden request, is it ok if I picked you up now? I will contact Agasa-san about it."

There we go; the perfect plan to take this girl out of that house and probably murder and dispose of the body. Of course she followed up with reverse psychology.

"If you aren't comfortable with it. It's ok."

There was a pause on the other end.

"It's fine. They left me here alone anyways, and it's pretty boring being here alone."

Jodie hummed.

"She is really open, more open than usual."

Yes, that is rather strange. After all that work that the Edogawa boy did to keep her from Jodie's view, anyone's view actually, she is being rather nonchalant about this. This was normal stranger danger for children even; no normal child would go into a car of a person they have only met once and even more so when they are on a criminal syndicate's most wanted list. Could it possibly be a trap for Vermouth?

"That's excellent. Then I will pick you up in an hour."

They both hung up. There was some static as Jodie raced to unhook everything.

"Bingo. I am heading over to pick her up now."

"Do you need some help with Rotten Apple?"

I could hear the smirk in Jodie's voice.

"I don't think so. I already have an ambush waiting for her by the piers with a bunch of the guys, and I have evidence to trick her into revealing herself. I can handle it. Later Shu, we should have a drink later, maybe some Vermouth to commemorate."

She hung up before I could stop her. I rolled the cigarette between my fingers, thinking. No, that's way too easy. You should never underestimate Rotten Apple. I would have caught her in New York if I hadn't have done that. No, she escaped our grasp once, and I shall not make the same mistake again. No, I am going to go see what how this party plays out.

I should prepare first. I dress in dark clothing and carry light, a knife and pistol for self-defense. With a box full of cigarettes and matches, I am ready to go.

As I drive to the meeting place, I start to wonder about the boy. Edogawa Conan? How could he possibly be so careless? I thought he was capable, but within the spans of a night of negligence Sherry was in Vermouth's hands almost. Maybe I overestimated the kid.

I arrived not too far from the meeting place, close enough to walk but far enough that I wouldn't get noticed. I step out of my truck, stifling my cigarette with my boot. My body buzzes with anticipation, but I keep my movements smooth and slow. I am well known for my calm nature, and I am not going to lose it now. I stalk closer and closer to the spot that Jodie told me about. I think they are on the other side of these freights, next to the ocean.

Something was wrong though. It was too quiet, the silent night air only disturbed by a soft gale from the sea. Vermouth would not come without a fight that was for sure. There should be some sort of noise, yelling, police sirens, gunshots, something right?

I decided to climb up on some higher ground, just to see what was happening. Most of the freights had ladders on them, so it was no trouble to climb up to the top level. I crawled slowly over to the edge, looking down.

The first thing I noticed was a distinct lack of our agents surrounding the area as I surveyed across the freights first. The only person I saw…was a sniper? No way, Jodie wouldn't have called any other sniper besides me on this mission, if she wanted one. Which means this guy is for the organization.

Instantly I tense up. This was bad, now that I looked at the situation on the ground. Jodie was leaning against her car, holding a bloody side, with what looked like an unconscious Edogawa Conan. Oh, what was he doing here? Did he actually try to save the girl? Then there was Vermouth, pointing a pistol at Shiho, who was standing there, unafraid and willing to accept her fate. It was a good thing I decided to crash this party.

In any case, taking care of the sniper is top priority. Being one myself, I know how dangerous we can be, having something that surveys and can take out anything, yet untouchable by anyone else is a great strategic advantage. I sneak silently across the metal top, not daring to rise any higher in case someone noticed me, even though it looks as if all of the players in the game are absorbed in their own little world.

Suddenly, Jodie's trunk flips open. I reach for my pistol. Jodie didn't keep a spare agent in her trunk right? That was just crazy. But no, not an agent. Mouri Ran leaps out of the car.

I watch in tense fascination as she starts to run over the car. What is she doing here? Was she insane? She was going to get shot. Sure enough, she had slid across the roof and I hear the bullet zing out of the barrel of the rifle, barely missing its target. I creep slightly faster. I want this to be without casualties, if I can help it. I hear a shout.

"Wait, Calvados."

Vermouth was actually trying to protect the girl. She must have some affection for her to call her 'Angel' after all, but enough to go against the organization for her? Calvados had no intention of stopping as he released bullet after bullet against the teenager. To her credit, Mouri Ran was fast enough to just barely avoid the bullets. I think Jodie said that she was quite proficient in karate, but it was hard to hit a moving target. Nevertheless I was grateful. Although, what was her aim, why was she acting now of all times?

"Hold fire Calvados!"

More desperation leaked into Vermouth's tone as a bullet strayed particularly close to the girl. She was serious about this wasn't she? I was finally in position, right above the sniper. I wait for the opportune moment as Mouri Ran sprinted toward Shiho, who was looking quite surprised. As long as the sniper was still firing and getting Vermouth's attention, I couldn't attack.

"Stop!"

The sniper ignored her, taking several more shots at the girl's legs, hoping to hit her. Man either this sniper sucked, or this girl had the luck of the Irish with the amount of misses.

Suddenly Vermouth raises her pistol toward the sniper.

"Didn't I tell you to stop?"

She shot one warning shot at the sniper, dinging off the metal shipping container next to him and I see the sniper turn to look at her. Mouri Ran finally tackles Shiho out of the way, shielding her desperately from danger. Vermouth turns back to the pair, and the sniper has finally stopped firing. Now is my chance.

I leap down right on top of the guy grabbing at his mouth with one hand and his rifle in the other. He lets out a surprised grunt and tries to bite at my fingers. I debate quickly. Should I kill him? No, if we fail to get Vermouth, this guy could also give us information. Right now it was best to immobilize him, and take all of his weapons.

I stomped heavily on the man's shins, feeling them shatter under my feet as I hold onto the man's nose and mouth to keep him from alerting the others to our presence. I feel him shudder beneath me and fall limp, almost unconscious. I jump a little as more pistol shots ring through the air, but I barely spare a glance toward the ground. Vermouth was just bluffing. The older girl had Shiho completely covered, and Vermouth wouldn't defend her so much to the point of blatantly committing treason in front of this sniper only to kill the girl herself.

I start hurriedly searching the man, before he can regain full consciousness. He had a rifle, a shotgun, and three handguns on his person. I take the shotgun for myself, not bad, and the sniper rifle. I toss the rest of the guns far away behind the freights as I get down. The man was basically trapped up there; no way was he going to jump or climb down with broken legs. I can take my time with him later, preferably in an interrogation room somewhere. Now though, it was time to go completely corner Rotten Apple.

Jodie seems to have gotten into the sniper's blind spot. I carefully jump down between the freights, walking toward the scene. My boots echo against the metal around me as I step closer and closer toward my goal, pulling back on the pump action to ready my weapon. Finally, I can catch and be free of this woman. At least if everything goes according to plan.

"Ok Calvados. Attack."

Oh, did she think I was the sniper? She was going to get the shock of her life when she realized she was trapped. I smirked as I slowly but steadily made my way closer. Did I have everything prepared? Could I have forgotten something?

"Just use the shotgun, your favorite, to shoot this FBI vermin."

I bristle slightly at the insult, to Jodie and myself, but cover it with a smirk.

"Ho, that guy called Calvados has a rifle, a shotgun, and three handguns."

I stepped out into the light, trying to look casual to make her drop her guard.

"I figured he was an assassin."

Vermouth turned to look at me with surprise.

"Akai Shuichi."

"Shu!"

Jodie exclaimed relieved. I didn't take my eyes off Vermouth however, eying her seriously in case she tried something as I stepped closer.

"But now that both of his legs are broken…"

Vermouth gasped, narrowing her eyes up at the prone sniper on the roof of the shipping containers. She gave a displeased huff as she turned back towards me. I stepped in front of Jodie just in case in her anger Vermouth did something rash.

"Calvados is the name of wine made from boiling apples."

I smirk at her.

"It is quite fitting for the partner of Rotten Apple."

The assassin relaxed slightly in confusion.

"Rotten Apple?"

"It was our code name for you. You, movie star Sharon, are most remembered by your performance in The Golden Apple. At that time you were still beautiful, but now your heart is filled with wrinkles, a rotten apple."

She narrowed her eyes at the insult and I see the movement in her right hand. I react instantly, bringing up the shotgun and firing it at her chest. It won't kill her; in fact it will probably immobilize her, which helps us in the long run.

The shot hits her full in the chest, sending her backwards onto the ground. I pull back again on the pump, kicking out the used shell as I regard her carefully, watching for any other movements.

"You can't Shu."

Seeing that Vermouth won't get up soon, I relax, but only slightly as I smoothly dispel Jodie's fears.

"Don't worry. I can tell that she is wearing a bulletproof shirt underneath. At most it is a few broken bones."

That wasn't the only reason why I wanted to use the shotgun either.

"Look, the shotgun bullet scarred her face. So this isn't a disguise, but her actual look."

How though? Jodie told me about this woman killing her father almost twenty years ago. How does she still look so young? How did Shiho revert back to being a child? Mysteries the world will never know the answer to probably.

I had just finished speaking when Vermouth seemed to get her second wind and bolted to her feet. I aimed the shotgun carefully as she sprinted toward Jodie's car. I was just about to pull the trigger when I noticed where she was going. Edogawa Conan lay there, helpless. I let out a tsk of displeasure as I held my shot back. Vermouth bundled the boy carefully in her arms. I tensed, ready to fire but voiced my irritation.

"Annoying kids."

Vermouth gave me this smug look as she held the pistol to the unconscious boy's head, stepping back into car with a chuckle. I couldn't fire and put the boy at risk. This is why I hate civilians in operations, interfering in such an important job, this boy especially. From what I have seen he was probably trying to play the hero as usual with his stupid bravery, and now he was the woman's bargaining chip that would allow her to slip from our fingers once again. I had assumed the woman wouldn't hurt the boy when she had given him an affectionate nickname, but then again, I would be the one hurting him as the shotgun pellets would blast into both of them.

She hit out the glass of the window and shot twice at me and Jodie. I ducked and looked up to see she had slid over to the driver's side. She shot once more and I stepped to the side, gripping my shotgun, seeing my chance. The boy was lying farther down if I shot through the window…

The pellets sprayed through the window and the darn woman had the instincts to duck, letting it miss her completely. She got up and shot again, although this was mostly to distract not to hit as she threw the car in drive, squealing off. She was going to get away. I aimed for the tires, trying to get the car to stop, but without a precision weapon there was no way I was able to. Jodie was an ok shot, but she would have to be incredibly lucky to hit it.

I see the arm stretch backwards out the window and in another second, the other car burst into flames and exploded. I covered my eyes as Jodie leapt at the two girls still lying on the concrete. I watch as our prize of the night, races away, and escapes. She had exceeded our expectations once again.

"She actually hit the oil tank while driving and only using the reflection on the mirror."

As a fellow marksman, I knew how difficult that shot truly was, and in her condition, it should have been impossible. Ah well. It made the hunt even more worthwhile when they struggled. We would have Rotten Apple in our grasp, one day. I chuckled.

"She's pretty good."

"Shu, why are you standing there? She got away with a hostage."

I glance at her. Usually in this situation I would race off to my truck, but this hostage situation was different. She wouldn't harm the boy. It was just a bluff to make us drop our guard when she took him. Not to mention, this was no ordinary hostage. The last time I had seen the boy in a hostage situation; all three of the criminals had been arrested. True, this was Vermouth, but I still don't believe he is in any danger.

"Your car keys should not have been in the car."

I admonished gently. Jodie hissed with pain and I feel a slight wave of pity at the sizable blood stain on her side.

"Sorry."

I glanced up at the freights. We might have let Vermouth get away, but we still had Calvados. The night was not yet completely lost.

"Even if we did chase after her, she could have partners hidden elsewhere. We should just take that sniper up there—"

I see the figure barely raise an arm, and dread fills me just before I saw the muzzle flash and hear the pop.

"Oi, how do you still have a gun?"

I searched him thoroughly. There should have not been anything left. Jodie slumped wearily.

"Did he commit suicide?"

Probably, and now we have no leads. This night had been a disaster, although we did glean some information, managed to protect Shiho miraculously, and had taken Vermouth out of commission for a little while. The boss will not be happy with her, and she has to have time to recuperate. That's twice now that I have wounded her, and she has gotten away. Dammit.

Sirens interrupted my thinking. I glance off toward the sound.

"Look, the Japanese police have arrived."

That wasn't good. We are technically not supposed to be here in Japan, and definitely not supposed to be investigating and starting firefights on foreign ground. Jodie glanced toward the unconscious pair.

"It must have been this girl who called the police. In the trunk, even if she couldn't hear our conversations, she could still hear the gunshots. She probably got suspicious after seeing the photos in my house, so she hid in my car and wanted to investigate me. When she heard a gunshot, she dashed out. She wanted to protect the target, this brown-haired girl. Then she thought she was shot, and fainted."

I look at the pair, entangled even when they were passed out. I blink and an image of Akemi, embracing Shiho took thier place. I shove the memory away. That girl is doing it again. Jodie smiled fondly.

"Gosh, I don't know if she counts as courageous or not."

Jodie had gotten close to this girl and that boy in her investigation of them. I could tell. Not that that is necessary a bad thing, but I hope it doesn't blind her to our objective. The sirens continue to get louder, prompting me to think ahead.

"I will leave the rest to you. Just say that you are a FBI officer on vacation in Japan, and you were thrown into a child abduction case."

I paused, before continuing.

"Since that woman escaped, no one would believe you if you told the truth anyway. I guess I will be leaving now."

Akai Shuichi isn't supposed to be in Japan technically, and I definitely don't want to deal with questions from the police. I glance toward Shiho. There is so much I want to tell her, to apologize for, but not yet. Now is not the time. It is still too soon.

"It is not time for that brown-haired girl to see me yet."

I step away, back to my truck and Jodie doesn't say a word to stop me.

What should my next course of action be? Should I try to find Vermouth? I doubt she has gotten far; well far enough for me to not chase her, but something has to be done about the boy. I can't leave him in the arms of the organization. No, the boy can take care of himself. He has outwitted Vodka and has escaped Gin once. I bet, hope anyway, he can get away from a lady who wouldn't hurt him that had a few broken ribs.

I stay and watch as an ambulance takes Jodie away to a hospital and pull out my cellphone, just as the sun starts to peek over the horizon. The night is over. I should probably call James and let update him on the current situation.

"Akai-kun. Did something happen?"

"The mission to catch Rotten Apple failed. We protected the girl, and Jodie got shot through the side."

James hummed in response.

"I see. Come meet me later at Jodie's room and you all can fill in the details."

"Roger."

I hang up. Now to go see if the boy has returned.

I check the detective agency that Jodie said the boy was staying at first. The police had apparently given Mouri Ran a ride back, and Mouri Kogoro was stumbling up the stairs when I pulled past, but no sign of Edogawa Conan. I was about to go check Agasa's place when a yellow Volkswagen pulled up to the agency.

I breathed out a sigh as I see the boy I waited to see step out, and raise my eyebrows. He looked how I felt, disappointed and slightly irritated, like a child who didn't get the present he wanted for Christmas. Maybe things didn't go the way things wanted for him either, although I don't know how that was possible considering he was a hostage. Ah well.

I need to go maybe take a nap, and then go visit Jodie to make sure she was all right. It had been a long night, but we are all still alive, and next time the black organization won't be so lucky. I pull down on my gearshift and drive away into the early morning light.


	6. Ambush

**Hello everyone! I am so glad everyone likes this so far. Special thank you to Moon Luna Ninja, whose questions make me think about what I am writing and make the story better as I look at things from a new perspective. I was thinking about doing the movies, but farther along down the line, considering they won't be for a while. This chapter is episode 425.**

I walk down the sidewalk after getting a bite to eat at a local ramen place for lunch. I was constantly alert under the facade of calmness. It was during a peaceful period. The crows had snuck back into hiding, leaving us with nothing to follow and at a standstill.

Jodie told me that Shiho had refused the offer to go into the Witness Protection Program. I am slightly confused by this action. Why would she stay in the same place after Vermouth already knows where she is? As a matter of fact, that info is actually what is making me so unsettled. Why hasn't Rotten Apple tried again to capture or kill Sherry? Sure, she is injured, but she could pass the information onto any other operative and Shiho would be dead, simple as that. Yet, there was no other suspicious movement around the girl's vicinity.

Jodie had told me all that had transpired that night. Apparently the Edogawa boy had disguised himself as Shiho, trying to keep the girl out of danger. I have to be grateful for at least trying to keep her out of trouble, although it seems Shiho isn't the type to be the damsel in distress, and she came anyway, shattering the boy's plan of keeping her safe. Points for trying, even though it didn't work.

Jodie had also asked what had happened after he had been taken by Vermouth. He didn't give details, just saying he woke up in the abandoned car and had called Agasa to pick him up, which I don't buy. He is hiding something.

How far was this boy in to investigating the organization? Was he even investigating, or was he just trying to protect Shiho? Jodie said that he fashioned himself as a detective, so maybe he was investigating, which is incredibly stupid. Sure they wouldn't expect a child to be following them, but on the other hand as a kid he didn't know what he was getting into. He was dangerous, in more than one way.

Jodie was currently following up on another lead, a woman by the name of Mizunashi Rena. She was a reporter for a well-known TV station, and was seen going frequently to visit Dr. Araide when Vermouth was disguised as him. Jodie was just checking to make sure she wasn't an agent, but that left me with nearly nothing to do. As much as I love not getting targeted and having to fight the organization, times like these made me feel like I was wasting valuable time, that while I was sitting here taking a leisurely stroll they could be assassinating, dealing with shady characters, and other nefarious deeds.

I blink as a drop hit my cheek. It was going to rain again. I ducked into a nearby alleyway that had an overhanging, just to stay for a little while. I was just about to call James when my phone started ringing. Why was Jodie calling me? Did the lead pan out?

"Jodie? What is it?"

"Shu, the announcer I was tailing is in fact part of the organization."

I leaned back against the wall, looking up at the sky as I feel a pang of excitement.

"Are we still following her?"

We need to be able to act to capture her if that was the case. Jodie answered quickly and I hear a muffled engine in the background, as well barely audible mumblings of people.

"Yes, apparently she is coordinating an assassination of Domon Yusuteru who is running for Shuugiin. We are going there now to try and stop it."

We can't act too carelessly, however if it is to save a life.

"Wait, I will be there shortly."

"There is one more thing Shu. Remember Edogawa Conan I told you about?"

…of course that guy is involved.

"Yes, what about him?"

"We are currently tracking Mizunashi Rena and hearing their plans by a transmitter and wireless tap that accidentally stuck to her shoe that was placed by him. This is our only connection to them right now as they keep giving us information, however if they find out about it…it could put more people in danger. The first suspect will be Mouri Kogoro, who was the last one in her apartment."

I internally face palm. Of course the boy did something like that. The boy probably didn't have gloves on either, so if they do find it they could easily find out who placed it by seeing the fingerprints.

"I see."

I hang up before letting Jodie explain further. I have a pretty good picture of what is going on. Mouri Kogoro was the detective that had risen to fame recently, with the daughter of Mouri Ran, and now kind of father to the boy. The first person they will look to would be him.

So Edogawa Conan was tied up in this, doing reckless things again. Was the boy stupid? Although, how was he to know that the woman was part of the organization. This was an accident for sure, but it only takes one mistake to get you killed.

No, stupid is not the word to describe the boy. Inexperienced was a better term. He was still young, way too young to be meddling in affairs such as this. Even things like chasing underground organizations take practice. He hasn't had too many experiences yet to learn from. He is good, but sometimes mistakes such as these act as a learning experience, if everything comes out all right and no blood is spilt. Agents only get experienced by being in the field for awhile, gaining valuable experiences and failures. I couldn't blame him for making a rookie mistake when I doubt he has chased down evil organizations in his free time. Nevertheless, I feel like I should help the boy out, not only because he was Jodie's favorite thing to talk about, but for also trying to protect Shiho.

Now, how was I going to remedy this situation? I can't let the organization find and kill an innocent man, and they might also get the connection between the boy and Shiho. I couldn't let that happen. What would be the easiest way to deal with the problem?

The thing about strategizing is to not only take a look at the big picture, but also to predict the enemy's movements. Gin is probably involved in this, and predicting him isn't too hard. He will want to cut off the source immediately, even cancelling the assassination of Domon if necessary; even if he has the slightest inkling the man was involved. He didn't like to take chances. he was meticulous and ruthless like that. So he would probably head over and try to kill him as soon as he finds the the thing, which doesn't leave me with a lot of time. Assassination means Chianti and Korn probably, sniping Domon from a different location. Instead of a face to face confrontation with Mouri Kogoro, they would probably take the sniping route.

What if I shifted the blame? They already know us FBI were here in Japan, well at least Vermouth did. If I could make it seem like the FBI used him as a trap for the black organization and set up an ambush outside the agency, the suspicion would fall off of the man and they would focus on the FBI. That could work, and that was definitely how Gin would think would happen. They would assume that we placed the mic and tracer, to lure them into killing Mouri Kogoro, and that he was completely unrelated to us. it would be a simple lure and trap, and the detective would be none the wiser.

I have to hurry. I don't know when they will find the transmitter and tap, so I have to get there as soon as I can. It is a quick trip back to my room as I ignore the rain coming down. I open my closet and pull out my sniper rifle bag. I assemble it quickly; checking to make sure everything is clean and in working order. i glance down the barrel and attach the scope, looking through it at the wall. it is straight and unbent. I place it back in the bag and make sure to pack plenty of ammunition. Perfect, now to go stake out the Mouri Detective agency and wait for the crows to fall into the trap.

A quick drive and a short walk and I am standing in front of the detective agency. It appears that both the man and his daughter are out, whether by coincidence or if Jodie managed to get them out of there for safety. I observe the upper window carefully from across the street. It is obvious that there is a desk and well used chair right by the window, perfect for a sniper. Although the problem would be this building here.

I shift my gaze to the building directly across the street from the agency. It is higher than the buildings around it, and it blocks the window mostly from a longer shot. If they were going to shoot him, it would be from this building. Sniping a sniper is just like strategizing, you find the perfect spot for you to shoot the target, and then you find the perfect sniping position for the first one. It is all about predicting. That was the good thing about snipers; we all think alike usually. the only differences are different spots based on ability.

It is easy to get on the opposite roof. I stare down into the room. Such a clear view; it would be a piece of cake to make such a shot, especially for snipers like Korn and Chianti. They may be good, however I am better. I take out my binoculars looking around at the buildings surrounding the area. It has to be a high enough angle for the shot to make it, and has to be a distance outside their range. There, a skyscraper about seven hundred meters away. I know for a fact the last time I fraternized with them, they couldn't shoot over 550, maybe they have improved, but i doubt it was that much, and this shot would not be that difficult for me.

A place where I could hit them as much as I want and they couldn't touch me back. Perfect. I pack up my binoculars and go back to my truck.

Fifteen minutes later has me on the roof of the high rise, waiting patiently as I survey the roof of that building. They would come I know, it is now just a matter of time. I can't be reckless either. The first priority would be to destroy the transmitter and wireless tap. Then I can hit them with as many bullets as I want. That is the first thing to destroy, because they would hide it if they knew I was aiming for it. I would have to wait for my chance.

I wonder how thwarting the assassination attempt is going. I don't know when it was supposed to happen; I just know that Gin will be here soon. My blood thrums in anticipation. It has been such a long time since I have seen my old partner and he has seen me. I can't wait to put a bullet in him. We have a simple understanding between us; we both want the other dead and are willing to do anything to make it so. I can't wait to see his look of surprise and loathing when he realizes that I am here.

It feels like hours later when I spot movement. Vodka is the first on the rooftop, looking around suspiciously before letting Korn and Chianti follow after. I lay down my binoculars and pick up my rifle. I lean against the wall, trying to stabilize myself as I sight down the scope at the rooftop. My breathing falls into a natural rhythm as I place my finger on the trigger and remove the safety. My body instinctively falls into sniper mode as I watch the rooftop carefully. Wait until I see the transmitter before I attack.

I stiffen only slightly before relaxing again when I see Gin come onto the scene. He is holding something, but I can't shoot it at the angle he is standing at. I bide my time. My chance will come.

Chianti and Korn take position by the railing. I can't do anything if they decide to shoot the man now. If I do there is no chance of destroying the transmitter.

Suddenly they all jumped and looked down into the street. Did something happen? Well it distracted them long enough for them not to take the shot. I wonder if it is Jodie trying to pull some strings, or the Edogawa boy. Ah crap, they are getting into position to snipe again. This was bad. They might kill the person who interfered as well as the detective. This was about to get real messy really fast.

Gin abruptly pulled out his Beretta, aiming it at Vermouth's head. Woah, wait a minute, why? Did she try to protect him perhaps? It is possible, since the man is close to both Angel and Cool Guy. I will probably never understand that woman's motives.

Gin puts the gun back in his pocket and draws out something tiny that he holds in between his fingers gently. That had to be the transmitter and wireless tap. I take in a deep breath, lining up the reticle in the scope. I exhale slowly and I squeeze the trigger in the same movement.

The bullet fires and I watch its progress with satisfaction as it decimates the small object that caused so much trouble. The bullet somehow misses Gin's fingers and dings off the railing in between Korn and Chianti. All of them jump in surprise and turn toward my general direction. I see Chianti look through her scope trying to find me and I chuckle a little at Vodka's stunned and disbelieving face. Yes, I can kill you, but you can't touch me. I had five of the crows like sitting ducks in the line of my fire.

Gin rips the sniper rifle out of Korn's hands. I smirk, waiting and lining up my own shot as he looks through the scope at me, scowling angrily at having his plans messed up. Our eyes meet for a half a second, and I see his eyes widen, his lips mouth my name. Yes Gin. It is me. I am back. I send the message with a second bullet. The smirk widens as it destroys the scope and slices neatly through Gin's cheek while Chianti attempts to shoot me in an act of futility.

We finally meet. My lovely, lovely archrival. Koibito-san.

Ignoring the bullet that imbeds in the concrete not a foot away from my elbow, I shoot twice more, seeing the bullets shoot Gin in the torso. Crap, it looks like he is wearing bulletproof gear. I don't aim for the others. My scope, my bullets, only belong in Gin in this moment. I don't need a lot, just enough to scare them off of the scent of Mouri Kogoro. I need to push them into leaving, not fighting back which could leave to civilian casualties. He staggers, and I see the smirk. Ah, he figured out what I wanted him to figure out. Good, my job here is done.

I see the five little crows hurry to flee the scene. I wait a few more seconds, making sure they truly left, before raising my rifle with a smile. Mission successful.

* * *

Why did James call me to this hospital? I slam my truck door shut and step toward the door. Jodie greeted me ecstatically.

"Shu, was that your sniping? Thank you."

I nod.

"Why are we here?"

James gestured inside.

"We have caught Mizunashi Rena, however there was an accident so she is now unconscious."

We caught a member of the organization? This I must see. I step ahead of them, toward the room that James indicated.

"Did you see the news this morning?"

James answered Jodie's question.

"Yeah, I heard Domon-san postponed running for the election this time."

"The reason is that they are suspicious that Domon-san's father, the former bureaucrat, committed adultery almost twenty years ago."

"The deal was that Nichiuri would get a special interview from Domon-san instead of letting this news get spread to the public, but it seems that Mizunashi Rena planned that on her own. The television station knew nothing about the deal."

Ah so that was how Mizunashi Rena met with such a person, such convenient blackmail material. The black organization could get information on anybody.

"Well, if they knew he was the type of person who easily give up running over such a tiny thing, then they wouldn't have gone through all that trouble."

Wait a minute, could Mizunashi Rena have wanted this to happen? Could she have leaked the information on purpose to make him back down without resulting in his death. No, it couldn't be. That was just a hypothesis, not only impossible to prove but also with no evidence to back it up. i shake the thought away. Jodie sighed regretfully.

"But those people, if only we had caught two or three of them."

I smirk.

"Then we could have shot their legs or something. It ended by just putting bullets in their bulletproof jackets. If I pushed it too much and the shooting broke out in the city, then there could have been victims from the public. Making them think the transmitter and wireless tap was planted by the FBI was the top priority right?"

Catching more than one would have been incredibly lucky. They know how to cover their traps and do everything possible to escape capture, even resorting to committing suicide. It's like trying to catch eels with your bare hands. The fact that we caught just one is a miracle all in itself.

"But…"

Jodie protested. I understand how she feels. I would love to have at least Vermouth and Gin behind bars; however Rome didn't fall in a day. Baby steps need to be taken first, chip away slowly at the block of marble. That's how masterpieces are created. We already have the first cut.

"The connection between them hasn't entirely been cut off."

I open the door the hospital room. One of our agents is lounging by the door, and a woman who must be Mizunashi Rena lies on the bed, comatose.

"There is no harm to her life."

"But she's not returning to consciousness yet."

That is fine. The longer she is unconscious the more we can set the trap for the crows who will come for her. They can't afford for her to spill their secrets and leave one of their own in enemy hands. They will come for her eventually. However the opposite is also true. The longer she is unconscious, she can't give us information and the more likely the organization will take her back with us gaining nothing.

"It seems we will have to wait for her to recover. The fact that she is hospitalized here is a secret."

James made an observation that I was toying with.

"But if an announcer disappears all of a sudden, then the TV station won't keep quiet about it."

Yes, it would be easier to explain if she wasn't seen by thousands of people. The television station would make it a story, which would be followed closely by the crows, and the probability of her being found quickly is high as the station, and police will search high and low for her. Jodie smiled as she walked over to the window, drawing back the curtain.

"Don't worry, that kid will take care of it smoothly."

I crane my neck to see Edogawa Conan, dialing a number into a cellphone.

"It's that boy again."

I keep running into him, at least when the organization was involved. Why was he going so far? Now that Shiho is kind of protected, he should stay out of the organization's way and not draw attention to them.

"Who is he?"

That was the real question. In all of my research of the kid, I have found next to nothing. There are no files, no birth certificates, nothing. He technically shouldn't exist. He is a walking and talking enigma, one that I want to learn more about. I haven't had the chance to talk with Jodie much, considering she has been undercover and dealing with other problems, but she has had more dealings with him. Jodie smiled fondly.

"A detective. My favorite detective."

I glance over at her.

"Why is he your favorite?"

She gave a small giggle.

"He reminds me a lot of you Shu."

I don't know whether to be offended or complimented. She continued.

"He is brilliant, and capable, able to see things that normal people wouldn't even think of. You should see him at a crime scene. It is quite entertaining to watch."

She turned toward me with a small smile.

"Did I tell you he investigated me? It was quite well done. He and his friend completely made a fool of me. I think he thought I was part of the organization, being a foreigner with a personality meant to drop people's guard. They managed to intimidate me from investigating him, and take the film of the camera I was using to snap a few photos. All in all he is very reliable."

I glance again toward the child.

"Except for today. He almost got in serious trouble."

Jodie snorted.

"If it wasn't for him Domon-san would be dead. He came up with the plan for me to shoot the sprinklers, so that Domon-san would raise his umbrella over his head and the snipers couldn't shoot him. He also figured out both assassination points when they were both in code. He is like a mini agent."

A mini agent huh? Well I can tell that both James and Jodie have taken a liking to this boy so he might be involved in future plans even if he is a child, and maybe soon I can see him work up close and personal. I hope so, so I can make my own opinion of the boy. So far my judgement has been based on faraway observations and other people telling me what he is like. It should be pretty interesting. In the meantime, I should investigate this Mizunashi Rena. Something about her bugs me.


	7. Collaboration Part 1: impressions

**This next case, aka the red vs black case will be split up in different chapters because it is so long. I am not sure how many yet, but I'm foreseeing four to five. Also the updates might take longer because the chapters will be longer. This is part one, covering episodes 495 and 496.**

Sitting in Mizunashi Rena's room, guarding an unconscious body allows a lot of thinking time. It had been awhile since we had gotten her, and in the meantime we FBI agents have been working double time trying to dig up more information. We have just received more information and had a meeting on it, pooling it all together in a mixture. It was what I was currently going over in my head as I stared unseeingly at the patient in front of me.

Jodie has been spot on by getting information from a source, she won't disclose, but I am almost positive her spy might have glasses and a cowlick, about a boy named Hondo Eisuke, whose father was heard to be a part of the 'company', and also possible brother to Mizunashi Rena. Apparently they look alike, yet their blood types are not the same.

After looking into Ethan Hondo, and checking in with some of my friends with the CIA, it was determined that he was indeed an American spy on Japanese soil, investigating a familiar organization. Jodie brought to the table that the one who killed him was Mizunashi Rena, which would be sad if they were related.

Although, it would make sense if they were related. If they were, I bet Ethan staged his death to make it look like she shot them, if they were both undercover anyway, to save her instead of himself. Did that mean she was a NOC? Was she apart of the CIA? I don't have proof, as well as no definite proof that she and this Eisuke kid are related. Blood types don't lie, usually.

Another guard came in, relieving me. I step out and to the roof, needing a breath of fresh air after being in a sterile hospital room. I blink as I look out over the parking lot, leaning against the ledge, taking out a pair of binoculars to scout the surrounding area for snipers or bad guys. Hospitals remind me of when I met Akemi. I felt so bad at the time, using her to get into the organization, and I regret it still to this day. I finger the phone in my pocket with her last email to me.

My phone rang, making me jump. I pull it out, flipping it open. What could Jodie want? She said she needed to go check on something.

"Yes Jodie?"

She answered quickly, panic evident in her voice.

"Shu, are you with Mizunashi Rena? We need more guards on her quickly."

Only one reason could get her this worked up, and it wasn't the CIA.

"Why what seems to be the problem?"

"An operative of theirs might already be there."

Finally, they have come. I lean comfortably against the partial wall, swallowing my anticipation.

"Ho, one of their operatives is in this hospital huh?"

Jodie answered calmly, even though I can hear the slight tension in her voice.

"Yes, that's right, but they might not be still hidden there. It could only have been for a brief visit."

Wait a moment, should we get all worked up? What if this is just a rumor to be spread by the organization to get us to react?

"Can we be confidant in your source?"

I hear the smirk in Jodie's tone.

"It's Edogawa Conan. A boy he knows witnessed someone at the Haido Central Hospital punching in the email address of the organization's boss."

Why am I not surprised? Her favorite detective. Hold on a moment, how did the boy know the boss's email? Nevermind, thoughts for later. I smirk as I glance at the phone in my hand.

"That kid again? You are infatuated with him Jodie."

Although I bet she has him with her and James, and they are on their way here as we talk. I will finally get to see the boy in action. I get to see why James and Jodie think so highly of him. I admit, he has more intellect then a common child, but he is reckless, and inexperienced. I want to test him in a way to see if he is the real deal. He is like a rookie coming into a group of highly trained, experienced professionals. Will he measure up, or will he fold under the pressure? It should be interesting. I step toward the door of the roof as Jodie completely ignores my teasing.

"Regardless, I have the nurse who spoke to that boy waiting for me. Avoid taking any conspicuous action before we arrive. Convey that to the other agents as well. If it is revealed that Mizunashi Rena is being sheltered by the FBI in that hospital, our only line to the organization will be cut."

"Roger."

I flick my phone shut as I stroll briskly down the stairs to Mizunashi Rena's room.

Our only line huh? If we only dangle a line in a dark sea, we won't catch anything. One line won't cut it. To reel them in, we need a line with bait that tempts them from deep in their hearts, a hook that goes deep inside their throats. I want to catch them completely within our grasp, not something as thin as our line of Mizunashi Rena. Although, if my theory about her being CIA is correct, that line might be just what we need. I didn't get to where I am now by hoping though. We will just have to plan accordingly.

I made my rounds and passed along the message to the other agents before going down to the front desk to meet Jodie and James. They walked in and trailing behind them was Edogawa Conan. I resisted the urge to stiffen as his sharp gaze fell on me, before it dissolved into almost childlike innocence. He looked the perfect picture of casual; hands in jean pockets, back slouched only slightly, giving off a nonchalant attitude. This was the first time I had seen him up close, and not having to worry about being a stalker. I stared at him, letting him feel a little of my ominous pressure, just to see how he would react. Do you know what you are getting into boy?

His response made me instantly like the kid. The transformation was barely noticeable, but there. The boy straightened to his full height, which was still short, yet he cast a big shadow. He looked me right in the eye, not in the least intimidated. This boy understood the ground that he was currently treading on. He was entering into the temporary headquarters of a national law agency, and a foreign one at that. He was a stranger, an outsider, and a child, yet he was not intimidated in the slightest. He felt like he had a right to be here, just like anyone else. It didn't matter if he wasn't an agent. It didn't even matter that he wasn't even was supposed to be able to tie his shoes yet. He was here to do a job, same as us, and we were working on the same side. That fact made me respect the kid.

The exchange took a second, and Jodie beamed.

"I don't think you all have been formerly introduced right?"

Edogawa Conan smiled up at me, already dropping his guard back down to near minimum levels, but just because I can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there.

"Edogawa Conan, detective."

Ho is that how he always introduced himself, or just when he was on unknown ground trying to prove his worth? I nodded, my eyes never leaving his.

"Akai Shuichi, FBI investigator."

He held out his small hand and I shook it. I see his cerulean eyes light up with new knowledge, and I see the barely perceivable glance toward our hands. Was he analyzing them, just from this handshake? He let go, and I step back.

"Thank you very much Akai-san, for your help."

It took me a second to understand what he was referring to. Ah, the sniping job of when we caught Kir, when I took out the transmitter and Wireless tap that he placed. I smirked.

"No problem Boya. Thank you for helping to bring in an old friend of ours."

His eyes flashed in understanding and he nodded. I asked.

"What are you doing here boya?"

He blinked innocently and smiled disarmingly.

"Just helping Jodie-sensei."

James gestured to the Nurse's station.

"The nurse is in here."

Edogawa Conan skipped inside first, putting forth a picture.

"Ne, Oneesan, have you seen this boy?"

I slip into the background, watching the boy work carefully. I had to admit, a child would definitely get information agents couldn't, and the boy was giving off that guard dropping persona that made Jodie's look like about as subtle as a train wreck. In fact, that wasn't all either. He was asking all the right questions, giving all the right lies to cover up our involvement, as well as giving logical answers to the lady's questions, always bringing the topic back around so he was the one asking the questions. It was expertly done interrogation techniques, some I have seen in police stations everywhere. How did a child learn it so flawlessly?

When the nurse brought up the fact that someone else had asked about Mizunashi Rena, the boy was quick to ask questions about identifying features, any information he gained could be useful.

Jodie, James, and I made eye contact and we quietly excused ourselves, going out into the hall. Jodie whispered.

"Then there really is a member of the organization hiding out in this hospital."

James nodded in agreement.

"It seems there is no doubt about it."

I hum in response, a smile coming unbidden to my lips. Finally, the chance to go up against them has come again. We can increase the number of lines we have in the dark ocean, and eventually catch the biggest prey of all.

* * *

We meet again in an empty hospital room. Jodie insisted.

"We need to transfer Mizunashi Rena to a different place immediately. Seeing as we know that there is a member from the organization here, we'd be taking too big a risk leaving her here."

James nodded, but argued calmly.

"But, if we make any sudden moves, it would be like announcing to them she was here. However, if there was a hospital who will allow us to admit her, we could do it."

No, if we move her, we lose our chance. It would be better to confront them now then later. Not to mention, they don't know for sure she is here. I voice my opinion aloud.

"Wouldn't it be better to leave her here?"

"Leave her here?"

Jodie asks incredulously.

"After having someone become a patient here, and seeing as they've only asked a nurse a leading question about Mizunashi Rena's whereabouts, they must still be in their initial investigative stage. They came here to get decisive evidence. Besides, this is our chance."

"Chance?"

I smile.

"Yes, chance. To add a second line to the one we already possess."

Jodie seemed to be on the fence. James interrupted our thoughts.

"Well I do think it's best we catch him before he discovers us but…"

He trailed off, which Jodie picked up mournfully.

"It seems there were more than twenty male patients admitted by the end of the year."

"Not to mention, investigating each of them without making it known we are FBI will be difficult, and it would take too much time."

Jodie lamented.

"If only that nurse could remember which day that man made the inquiry…"

Edogawa Conan, who had been sitting quietly in the corner for a while now, not drawing attention to himself, piped up.

"I think it was one of the four days between the December 18th and December 21st."

I turn to look at him. Why would he say that? He explained.

"The winter break for Teitan High School started on December 23rd. I heard Eisuke-niichan came before winter break, so he must have come before the 21st. If those sandals were only introduced in the shop on the 18th, we should focus only on those hospitalized during that time right?"

There was a second of silence before Jodie nodded, but I could tell by her almost stutter she was impressed.

"Right."

That was indeed impressive, however, that was just him having information we didn't, right? James strode to the door.

"Then, I will get a list of those hospitalized during that period from the director right away."

He shut the door with a barely audible click. Jodie frowned.

"What's left of concern to us is the whereabouts of that Eisuke boy."

Yes, although I don't particularly want him here. The last thing we need to worry about in a battle with the organization is a boy whose ignorance is going to get him killed.

"Well, as an FBI agent, I say it is more convenient he stays gone. Having the son of a NOC around would present various obstacles."

"NOC?"

The boy asked with curiosity prevalent in his voice. Jodie explained nonofficial cover to him, and I see his face fall into a state of confusion and nervousness. Even as Jodie teases him about it, he explains vaguely. Something is bothering him about that word. I don't know why. Maybe I can ask him about it later.

This Eisuke kid was in a bad place. He has already learned such a valuable secret from the crows, the boss's email address there is no way they are going to let him live. It would take too much of our resources away from the upcoming battle to find and babysit this kid. He is probably going to die. It is the harsh reality of life.

I say my thoughts aloud, if only for the boy, but the look he gives me is strange. It is like he doesn't accept the fact that there need to be sacrifices. He wants to find a way to protect the teenager; I can see it in the determined light in his eye.

We take a short break, where the boy disappears. I decide to look into him, following him secretly. Where could he be going?

I relax as I see him go in the bathroom. Geez, why was I acting like this kid was a threat? I guess because he is so mysterious. I know he is hiding a lot more than he is showing us, and it makes me uneasy.

He was walking back to the room where we were supposed to meet James, when the nurse that gave us the previous information. I kind of tune it out, until she mentions the boy had leukemia and had to have surgery for it. I see the boy stiffen, and I understand why. If this Eisuke kid was born O type like Jodie told me, and his sister gave him blood, it was probably to get rid of the old blood in his system and it changed his blood type. He and Mizunashi Rena could be siblings, which meant that she is also the offspring of a NOC. This changed things. Did that mean she was a CIA agent like my theory? It made it more plausible, but still a theory at this point in time.

I walk back into the room with Jodie and arrive just ahead of the boy. He seems to be pondering something, and I am guessing it was that nurse's conversation with him.

James walks in and in his hand are three photographs.

"Great news, by only considering patients who were hospitalized between the 18th and the 21st without serious injuries or illnesses, we have narrowed it down to three men."

He laid down a picture of an old man.

"The first one was hospitalized on the 18th after fracturing his right leg, Shinki Choutarou."

The man didn't look threatening, but those are the ones you have to look out for. I give a sidelong glance toward the main one that followed this rule, who was sitting calmly on the couch also looking at the photos with a keen gaze.

"Forgive me the quality of these photos as we had to take them quickly and in secret. The second one was admitted the 19th for a cervical sprain, Kusudo Rikumichi. Lastly the third one was hospitalized on the 21st due to lower back pain, Nishiya Chuugo."

Three men to investigate would be a lot easier than the twenty we originally started with, however we can't spread ourselves too thin by following all three of them separately and guard Mizunashi Rena at the same time. We need to figure out the one true culprit to keep an eye on. James continued.

"All three requested private rooms, and haven't had many visitors."

That was good. I interjected.

"In that case it seems they haven't found out yet that Mizunashi Rena is here and that we are hiding her."

Jodie nodded in agreement.

"That's true. If we had been discovered to find our numbers and positions of our agents, they would have had several people sneak in pretending to be his friends coming to visit.

"In any case, tell the guard in Mizunashi Rena's room to carve these faces into his brain."

Jodie grabbed the pictures.

"Yes, I will do that now."

She left hurriedly. The boy spoke up.

"Should was also check to make sure that Mizunashi Rena is still truly unconscious?"

That was a good point. If there are people from the organization hiding out in the hospital, and she gets word of it, with Jodie going up there to tell the guard of possible people that might discover her position, she might try to find some way to contact them. James raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I can ask the director to check, but why Conan-kun?"

I stepped in, explaining before the boy had the chance.

"If she is awake, she will now be hearing that an ally is in this hospital looking for her. we don't need her trying to meet up with them or contacting them to rescue her."

James nodded and we followed him to the door.

"We can go check on her."

In the room, the director pushed on her toes to check her conscious level. I watch her carefully for any sign of discomfort or pain. I don't see anything, but that meant nothing. A true agent would have a high enough pain tolerance to not react in such a situation.

Wait a moment. Her breath fogging up the respirator; was it my imagination or was there a slight hesitation in the even breathing? Was she truly awake? I ignore the other conversations as I focus solely on counting her breaths. They seemed more sped up now than when I had counted earlier when I was guarding her. I had always done it just in case this situation arose. If I was her, I would pretend to be asleep as long as possible.

I say quietly.

"There is one silver lining, with her in a coma, even if those guys did locate her room, it would be too risky carting an unconscious body outside."

I had to pretend for now, that I thought she was still asleep. That is when she will get careless and expose herself.

"No, we must give 100 percent to not being discovered, if only for the director and hospital staff cooperating with us."

Jodie agreed readily.

"Yes, even if they didn't know the situation, the ones helping us could become targets of the organization."

James glanced toward the supposedly unconscious patient.

"The issue now is how will we determine which of the three patients is their member."

I know what I would do in this situation, however, this is a delicate operation. Secrecy is key. Not to mention, we aren't in America. We have basically no power here.

"Normally I would take the three of them to a different hospital and interrogate them in length."

"We are in Japan. Since our investigation isn't sanctioned by the Japanese police, we can't do that. Also two of them are normal patients. Having said that if we approach them badly here, and they figure out we are FBI, and then they would figure out she is here at this hospital."

So what to do? We are at a standstill, with no way to pursue the perpetrator. We can't make a move, just wait until one of them slips up, or finds out that she is here.

"Well then, why not try the good idea that I came up with?"

I look down at the boy by my side. He has reverted back into child mode. Jodie asked quizzically.

"Good idea?"

Conan reached for the doorknob.

"I will tell everyone about it after we leave her and go to another room. If two foreigners and someone with such a mean look in their eyes left this room at the same time, that would be memorable and rumors would spread."

I smirk, biting back a chuckle at the jab at me. He seemed to ignore me as he looked out into the hallway.

"There is no one in the corridor now."

Jodie and James looked puzzled by the boy's actions. Why should we discuss it in a different room unless of course the boy also knew that Mizunashi Rena was awake? How? I had noticed because I had guarded her a lot of the time and could see the discrepancies. He had only seen her for maybe five minutes total. How could he tell?

We walked out into the hallway single file. I was the last one out, and heard the boy insist.

"You too Mr. Lookout."

I heard the skeptical tone.

"Me?"

Conan smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I want you to hear the idea too."

His face hardened as he glanced toward the bed. Ho? Is that your plan?

"It will be over quick. Hurry."

He shut the door and pointed down the hall. I wait a few seconds before following his directions. He should be implementing it right about now.

No sooner had I thought about it, he turned, looking sheepish and exclaiming in a voice that was so fake it was almost comical.

"Ah, I forgot something. Hold on, I will get it really quick."

I know for a fact he didn't bring anything into the room, nor did he set anything down. I didn't say anything as he ran back into the room.

We had had a guard in her room twenty four seven, never leaving her alone. If she was awake, she must have been uncomfortable for being in such a position for such a long time, but couldn't move with the constant surveillance. By removing everyone from the room, it allowed her to shift into a more comfortable position, or at least move a little. That was what the boy wanted. This was a much more reliable test to check and see if the announcer was awake.

"Did you find what you forgot?"

He turned around from his inspection, looking embarrassed.

"No, I guess I was wrong. Sorry."

He stepped out of the room. Well, did you find what you wanted to find?

"Mr. Lookout, you should stay in the room after all. It would be bad if that announcer lady woke up all of a sudden."

So he did. He had found something that lead to the irrefutable truth that Mizunashi Rena was awake. This boy was becoming more interesting by the minute. I glance toward the door. I wonder what he found that caused him to be completely sure.

We went back to the room that we were in before and gathered the rest of the FBI agents. Conan waited until all had gathered before he put forward his idea.

"You all cannot question these three suspects right, without being suspicious. What if I interrogated the subjects myself?"

Jodie bent down a little, looking the boy right in the eye.

"You will question the three of them? Alone?"

Conan nodded.

"We will be found out if I am not alone. I figure the bad guy will lower his guard in front of a child."

James added.

"Although it is true that they probably won't figure out you are such a clever boy, we can't rely just on your judgement to decide which one is their colleague."

Conan looked up at the man.

"It won't just be me. I will let you FBI agents think about it with me. I will record both the audio and video with a hidden camera that you all can check later. Actually I think it would be better to be receiving directions from you all when I am asking them things, but…"

He trailed off and James questioned.

"You don't want the radio waves interfering with the equipment right?"

All of this was well and good, except for one thing. This boy was a civilian. Sure he had been tangled up in the organization before it looks like, although it looks like Vermouth hasn't ratted him out yet, but he is still unknown. We have used him as a consultant, but this will pull him directly into the line of fire. Does he understand what he is signing up for with this proposal?

"Hey boy."

He looked toward me, his gaze curious.

"Are you truly ready? If you do this, whether you like it or not, your face will become known to them, a dog that helped the FBI."

As I talk I see his face morph into a confidant smirk. I continue, trying to dissuade him.

"Afterwards, don't think the resulting sparks will stop at you."

I had been in the organization; I have seen how they operate. They work with a vengeance. If they find one enemy, they destroy everything that their lives touch and the people around them. This meant that Shiho might be caught up in this also. He explained calmly.

"I am just like the director."

I blink. Did he mean that the organization might think that we just used him without telling the true story? He continued, looking at all the agents.

"I believe in you all, you FBI Agents."

He glances at me, and I see the change in his eyes. This was no normal child.

"You will definitely capture the bad guy, and never let him go right?"

Suddenly the seven year old had a predatory gleam in his eyes, looking for all the world like a wolf, his eye on the prey at hand, ready to tear it to shreds. He was a hunter, and I had only seen that look in my own eyes. I was stupid for asking. He knew what he was getting into. He was just like an agent, a highly capable one at that. Maybe this will work.

Jodie fitted him with the camera and microphone while I went down to wait in the van that we held our equipment. James and Jodie soon joined me.

"Did he make it in all right?'

Jodie shrugged.

"There was some minor complication, but he managed it well."

She looked over at me.

"What do you think of the boy Shu?"

I smirked.

"You are right, he is impressive."

It was about twenty minutes later that Conan came walking nonchalantly out of the hospital looking around casually to look for any pursuers before climbing into the van. James checked his watch.

"It seems we were able to record them all safely."

Jodie smiled fondly at the boy sitting next to her.

"It is all thanks to you Conan-kun."

He nodded as I set up the TV screen so we could watch what he recorded.

"Let's start watching now. The first is the one hospitalized for the acute pain in his lower back, Nishiya."

We played the tape and I watched carefully for anything that stood out to me as strange. The organization agent will probably be faking their injury, and they have to be able to use the cellphone.

The boy played his part well, incredibly so because his act even fooled Jodie and James. He hid so well behind his little boy façade, and to the untrained eye it did look like an innocent child, falling down and annoying the patient, however, just from that short exchange, he had gotten the man's fingerprints and had proven that the man wasn't faking his injury. This man was innocent.

"Next is the one with the cervical sprain, Kusada Rikumichi."

A new man came up on the screen and Conan tensed as he leaned forward. Oh, is this the man?

After a few seconds, you could definitely tell he wasn't faking his injury. He had the act at first, but after a few attempts of trying to spot the boy without any pain as well as the boy once again gave an important piece of evidence that this man was indeed the culprit. He didn't need us either. He already knew who it was I am guessing. Jodie gave him a hard time on his approach; however, if it worked then he should keep doing it, as well as with the consistency it would be easier to see the differences between the suspects.

Did he usually do this, leading investigators, inspectors, police, and other detectives around the crime scene by the nose, childishly pointing out crucial pieces of evidence like this? If he was he was even more flexible and had a larger variety of talents then I already assumed.

He had given me the impression that Kusada Rikumichi was indeed our man. However, I cannot draw conclusions without seeing the last man.

"And now lastly we have the man with the fracture in his right leg, Shinki Choutarou."

This man was suspicious, and was faking an injury, however, once again after just a word from the man, the boy leapt into action, saying he had something on his collar, which the man removed so we could see the scar leftover from pacemaker surgery. He had taken that small tidbit of information that the man wouldn't pick up the cellphone, figured out a possible explanation, and had acted on it to try to see if his theory was correct.

It was masterfully done; one of the easiest and the best interrogations I have ever seen, and it was amazing because no one else had seen its brilliance. Even Jodie and James were still in the dark on which patient was organization's colleague. This boy was on a higher plane then them, and they couldn't see its genius because they weren't on the same level.

"All three of them could still be faking."

"I guess we will just have to watch the three of them a while longer."

I smirk.

"No, we only have to keep an eye on one of them."

I glance back at the boy who had skillfully manipulated all of the exchanges.

"Right? Isn't that so boy?"

He smirked dangerously.

"Yes."

Jodie looked surprised.

"Who is it?"

I smirked.

"Why don't we go talk inside? It is getting hot out here."

I should let them stew on it for a while, see if they could figure it out on their own. Jodie is the first to ask.

"Hey Shu, is it true we only need to watch only one suspect?"

Jodie trusted the boy, for sure; however she trusted my judgement even more. We had known each other longer, and she knew I was seldom wrong. I nodded.

"Yes, this boy figured it out after all, quite accurately showing us who their colleague was."

I make eye contact with the boy, and his eyes brightened. He seemed to know that I understood what had happened in the three rooms, even when the others didn't. The fact that he had an ally that could keep up with his intellectual prowess made him absolutely beam at me. Jodie still was confused.

"Figured it out? But Conan-kun all he did was fall in front of those three, have them pick up his cellphone, and check if they knew how to use it. Afterwards he messed around in their rooms until they were angry and kicked him out. How could you figure something out of that?"

See, that is exactly what he wanted you to see. This weapon at his disposal was quite impressive, and if we couldn't even see through it, then the enemy definitely didn't.

"It's true that only one admitted to using a cell phone, but…"

James picked up where I left off.

"If they were part of the organization, then they could lie about being able to use them right? Like the one who said he wasn't familiar with digital devices, Nishiya."

I shake my head slightly.

"No, that man is innocent. The one who infiltrated the hospital to find Mizunashi Rena shouldn't still have pain in his back."

I look over at the boy, who was watching me carefully as I deduced what had happened.

"You see when the boy shook the curtains to raise the dust in the room, that man put his fingers in his nose and attempted to control it, as it would have been painful if he sneezed normally. In other words, he was afraid to put pressure on his body and feeling pain run through him, so he sneezed out of his mouth. If he sneezed the normal way, his back would have been shaken considerably."

The boy's eyes gleamed knowingly, telling me that my deduction was correct. Jodie protested.

"I sneeze that way in front of people too though. Not to mention he could have done it to trick us."

I argued her point.

"There was just a small child in the room. He had no reason to resist the urge to sneeze. If he had suspected the boy he definitely wouldn't have given us his fingerprints on the phone. He would have thrown him out."

James tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"So you are saying the organization's operative faked an injury?"

They are starting to get on the right track.

"Yes, no matter how he was on admission, he should be healed by now."

Jodie paused before commenting.

"Now that you mention it, Shinki stood up on both legs with a fracture."

James agreed.

"Yes, his fracture seems to have healed. As for the one with the cervical sprain, Kusada has recovered too hasn't it? When Conan-kun moved out of his sight, he looked around instead of rotating his whole body."

Conan jumped into the conversation.

"And he drank all the canned coffee completely."

I blink and let the little guy take the stage to explain this one. He demonstrated.

"See, when you drink from cans, if you don't tilt your head back you won't drink it all. When I knocked those cans on the ground, they didn't have anything in them, including the one that he said he just drank. It didn't have time to dry, so he must have drank them all dry right?"

Jodie frowned.

"That means two of them are faking, but why would the one not connected to the organization lie?"

I smirk. It looks like we have to lay it out completely for them.

"He's likely in it for the admittance insurance, that old man. There is an insurance bonus you get after staying for more than twenty days. He can pretend he hasn't recovered by refusing x-rays. Simply his motive is to get the medical certificate."

"Couldn't he have just said that to trick us?"

Jodie asked. James nodded, agreeing.

"He did say Conan was a spy for the doctors. Maybe he intended to pretend he was after the insurance if it was discovered he had recovered."

Jodie nodded.

"Right, and that old man is the only one who didn't touch the cellphone. Isn't that strange?"

Conan smiled; explaining like an adult would a child, which was highly ironic.

"He couldn't touch it for a good reason. He has a pacemaker that makes his heart work. If a cellphone or any other device emitting radio waves came near him he would be at risk."

I smirked down at him, praising his quick thinking silently. He brushed the back of his head awkwardly.

"There was no battery in my cellphone anyway."

"How did you know he had a pacemaker?"

Conan blinked and answered childishly.

"Remember, there was a scar and protrusion under his left collarbone. That is the sign of a pacemaker implant."

Jodie finally understood the boy's genius.

"So the reason you lied about the insect wasn't to frighten him into standing up, but to confirm he had the pacemaker?"

Conan nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

We found our culprit, and it was all due to this one seven year old boy. I was worried about the boy folding under pressure, when the opposite had happened. He didn't treat us like bosses, like any normal new person, and he didn't look down on us even with his superior intellect. He treated us as equals, like he was our age, and had been in the FBI for as long as we have. I also wanted to test the boy, to see why Jodie had such an obsession with him. I now understood. He had exceeded all expectations from me, surprising me pleasantly at every turn. I have never been so glad that we have him on our side, to have him as an ally. Just imagine the damage both of us can do to the organization. I will never again underestimate Edogawa Conan.

Now with the knowledge of who exactly our target is, it was time to tail him, and add another line to the one we already have.


	8. Collaboration Part 2: Strategy

**For those who are curious, I plan to at least get up to the scarlet arc with this story. After that, I might quit, depends if more comes out in the anime or not. So there are a whole lot more chapters coming, don't worry. This is episode 497.**

Jodie whispered loudly.

"So do we take him now?"

"No, we will watch him for a bit. It shouldn't take long for him to give himself away. The chance is small, but he might also be in it for the insurance."

I have no doubt that if we do keep an eye on him, a good portion of the agents here, that we should have him in our clutches soon. He is still investigating, doesn't know that we know about him yet, and he has no idea we are even here.

"Well, if a lot of us keep watch for suspicious behavior, there will be no problem taking him down immediately."

We should back off and not stand in the hallway, obviously stalking a guy. James and Jodie step toward our temporary headquarters with me and the boy following. I am partway listening to their conversation about moving Mizunashi Rena, when I feel eyes on me. They weren't hostile, well at least not from a strong presence. It just felt like someone was glaring in our general direction. I glance to the side at a seemingly empty room that we were just then walking past. I couldn't see anybody through the frosted glass, but that didn't mean no one was there.

I see the boy that was walking beside me tense as well, before smirking and relaxing once again. Did he know the threat? It must not be a big deal if he didn't bring it up. Now it was time to tail Kusada Rikumichi, and hopefully trap the man before he finds out Mizunashi Rena's room.

* * *

It was late at night, after I took a small patrol and smoke break, when the agent that had been guarding Kusada's room told the other agents he had left his room. I slipped through the hallways silently, meeting up with other agents. James nodded at me as we silently made our way to a nurse's station. I feel like this is way too soon. If we rush things, he could end up escaping. However, I wasn't going to complain now. We arrived, hiding behind the corner just when Jodie was saying.

"Get on your knees. We don't want to wake the patients."

I peek quietly around the corner. The man has his hands in the air and Jodie and several other agents are pointing their guns at him. Something is wrong though; he looked way too confident, like he knew something we didn't.

"Then what would you say to waking them up…"

He reached behind his head and I tensed, even knowing there was no weapon there. He removed his brace, grinning manically.

"By blowing up this C4?"

Explosives. He had been hiding that this entire time? Now we couldn't do anything rash, unless we want civilian casualties. I wouldn't put it past him to blow it up either.

"Don't move now."

He backed up, trigger in his hand before he turned and sprinted back toward his room. Jodie quickly directed the agents to circle around his room and that he might crawl out the window. I however split from the main group, going straight to my truck. What Jodie proposed was too predictable, and he would get caught that way. No if I were him I wouldn't go to my room I would just leave.

I quickly pulled my truck around to the front of the hospital, just in time to see a car speeding away. I give chase immediately. This was the worst possible scenario. If he manages to contact the organization, the secret will be out. Suddenly my phone rings. I don't take my eyes off the car in front of me as I flick it open.

"We are counting on you Akai-kun. Apprehend him before he has the chance to contact the organization."

I hate to break it to everyone that had hopes in me, but there wasn't much I could do. If he had a cellphone to contact them, I couldn't do anything. All I could do now was chase him and hopes he runs out of gas before I do.

"Roger. However, if he has a cellphone on him, I won't be able to stop him."

"Don't worry."

A high pitched voice came from my empty passenger seat, almost scaring the crap out of me. I glance over in time to see Edogawa Conan crawl out from under the seat.

"While he was out of the room, I found his cellphone and dropped it in some water."

I stared at him in disbelief. He…this guy. Seriously. I covered my surprise with a smile.

"Ho? I thought you believed in us FBI agents?"

I was of course teasing. He might have believed in us, but if he saw something like this that he judged would be the right move, I wasn't going to complain.

"Better safe than sorry. But, I believe you knew if he noticed them watching and they rushed to arrest him that something like this could potentially happen. You must have predicted that, right Akai-san?"

Was the boy testing me now? The thought had crossed my mind, although destroying his cellphone didn't because I had no means to get into his room without being suspicious. I smirked mysteriously.

"Who knows?"

Maybe I could intimidate this guy into stopping or at least lose control enough to crash, safely I hope. I pull up next to the guy, looking over at him. It is indeed Kusada, and it doesn't look like he is calling anyone. That was good. I heard the sound of a window being rolled down, and a squeal of tires as he swerved. I glance over to see a pistol barrel in my face.

I ease down on the brake, drawing back a little. I see his face in the side view mirror contort into a grimace. Oh, it looks like he recognized me.

A few seconds later, I hear the crack of a gunshot and the car swerves off the road, through a guardrail and down the hill. I brake in surprise and I hear the boy gasp as he braces for the sudden stop. We both get out, with him sprinting to the scene with me barely keeping up.

We draw up next to the car and I scowl at the sight. Kusada Rikumichi sat there, with a gun in his hand and now a hole in his temple. I glance at the boy, wondering if I should shield the poor innocent eyes, however that notion quickly disappeared as he looked carefully inside the car, looking for clues I am guessing. Why is it that every organization member that sees me commits suicide? First Calvados, and now this. I pick up my phone and dial Jodie.

"We have good and bad news. Good news is that we stopped him from contacting the organization."

Jodie's voice sounded relieved.

"You stopped him before he contacted the organization?"

I glance again at the body.

"Yeah, but unfortunately he made his way to the other side with his own gun."

I hear James speaking faintly in the background, as he was probably driving to the scene.

"Since he used a bomb to commit suicide, the bombs must have been a bluff huh?"

Jodie added.

"In any case, at least they don't know where Mizunashi Rena is."

I swallowed hard. No, this guy was giving regular updates. If they suddenly stop, the organization will get suspicious.

"No, now they will know for certain. He must have used a method to contact them periodically about his investigation at the hospital. If that suddenly stops, and if they were daily reports, they will be coming soon, tomorrow at the latest."

Jodie gasped softly.

"In any case, meet us back at the hospital. Bring the body so we can properly bury it."

"Roger."

Corpse moving is always a grisly business, and I never particularly liked doing it. I pulled open the door, unbuckling the seatbelt, and pulling the guy onto my shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Come on boya, they need us back at the hospital."

Conan seemed to be lost in thought as he followed me up the hill.

"That was my fault. I should have predicted he would try to kill himself before trying to contact the organization again."

Why would he word it like that? Was this because he ruined his cellphone? No that was the right move. It stopped him from immediately from contacting the organization and telling them of our plans. He couldn't have done it later because we were right on his tail…

Wait a moment. Was that what the boy was after this entire time? Since he destroyed his main communication source, the first instinct of a man on the run would to be to call in reinforcements or report his findings that he had found Mizunashi Rena before he was caught. In his panic he might have used a source that was public, or even contact them another way. We could have monitored and checked the records of the public methods like email and phone lines. We could have learned how they communicate, as well as gotten phone numbers or email addresses of other operatives. Not only that, we could have also kept up contact with them by pretending to be him, leading the investigation to believe that she wasn't in Haido Central hospital. The boy wasn't interested in catching Kusada; he was interested in letting him go, leading us to the rest of the crow flock.

The FBI was careless, and I admit I was also in the wrong. This was not the way things should have gone. We were so narrow-minded, focused only on the criminal in front of us, that we forgot the crucial piece of information about this case; we are dealing with multiple criminals. Edogawa Conan was focused on the organization as a whole, on information that could have been far more useful in the future then what we had now, which was the man dead, and the organization figuring out where Mizunashi Rena was anyway. No wonder the boy didn't believe in us totally. This boy just showed up the entire FBI.

I shake my head in amazement as I drive back to the hospital, the supposed first grader in my passenger seat.

"Is something wrong Akai-san?"

I look over at him. I shake my head.

"No boya. You did the right thing."

He blinked before staring straight ahead again.

"So you are sure they will come tomorrow?"

I nod, gauging his reaction.

"Almost assuredly."

There was a tightening in the boy's jaw, and fists clenched on his lap. Ho, an interesting reaction to the boy that was calmer than most adults, let alone children.

We arrive back at the hospital and meet in the room with other agents. I take a look out the window as Jodie argues animatedly.

"We have to move her. If the organization knows she is here there is no sense in staying. There is no room for debate is there?"

James sighed.

"But still, we don't have a new hospital for us to move her to, and we can't just parade an unconscious woman around for no reason."

I interject into the conversation, pulling back the curtain slightly, and using my sniper senses to detect the possible enemies' spots in the dark.

"Not to mention if we move her now, we could find ourselves full of holes. The agent in the back said he spotted some suspicious shadows moving on the roof of the building next door."

"So the organization is already here?"

Jodie asked in disbelief. James looked at the other agents.

"In any case, it is time for me to tell the director the full story on what is going on and to come up with a plan."

No, involving civilians will just cause a panic, not to mention will get them directly involved. It just means more targets for the organization to shoot at.

"It is better if you didn't. If you tell them the situation now and their cooperation is discovered, they could infer the entire hospital was working with us from the start. On the other hand, if the hospital doesn't make a move in this situation, they will just assume that we used them and they aren't connected to us."

James shut the door that he was presently about to walk out of.

"You are right. Now that this has happened all we can do is protect the director and the rest of the staff."

Jodie protested.

"There are a lot of patients that can't be moved from here. How can we wait here, while knowing the organization is coming, and not alert them?"

No waiting is the wrong verb here. Waiting implies that we aren't ready to deal with the situation at hand.

"We won't wait. We will draw back."

A tactical retreat in a sense, to gather our resources and prepare to strike back. The organization is going to deal us a hard blow, and if we don't have our own traps set and strike back just as aggressively, then we cannot possibly win against them. Jodie asked in horror.

"Draw back? You mean leave her here and run away?"

I took a deep breath with conviction.

"No, we will draw back the bow and wait. Why not ambush them? The black wolves who have come to retrieve their straying colleague."

James strode forward, and I see the other agents mentally prepare for the battle that was inevitable with my proposal.

"It would seem that is the only thing we can do. I called for several more agents today earlier in the day."

Jodie looked at the ground.

"Since things have come to this, it's good we stopped him while he was taking pictures at the nurses station, even if we only stopped him from relaying information about unrelated patients to them."

James shrugged.

"Well, we would have been found out eventually. Conan-kun had already made sure the cellphone was broken."

Ho, were they blaming the boy? That the plan had to go on because even if it didn't, they would have been discovered because of a broken cellphone? Once again, the boy's simple actions that conceal his true genius are lost on everyone. Conan seemed to stand a little taller under the attention of the other agents, even if it was because of almost reprimanding instead of praise. He wasn't sorry for what he did, and he shouldn't be. I interject to defend him.

"No, the reason the boy damaged the cellphone wasn't just to prevent him from contacting the organization. It was to learn how to contact them. If he contacted them by cellphone mail when in the bathroom or his hospital room, we wouldn't be able to find out how. With his cellphone broken, he would be forced to choose another method."

Edogawa Conan turns a little to stare up at me and I smirk down at him. He looks a little intrigued, like he was curious as to what I was going to say. _Oh, did you figure it out?_ His blue eyes seems to ask. James tapped his chin pensively.

"I see. If the method was something we could observe like a payphone or an internet café, we would know what sort of words and style they use for communication. Then we could have pretended to be him and continue making contact after apprehending him."

I turn back toward the agents.

"Yeah, in other words, it wasn't the boy who made the mistake. It was us, the FBI, who did. We couldn't think of such a method, myself included."

I glance back down at the boy with a smirk to see him looking up at me stunned. Whether the surprise was because I was defending him against my own agents, or the fact that I figured his scheme out, I am not sure.

Yes boy, I admit I was wrong, and that I couldn't think of such a method. You have now gained my admiration and respect. You have proven yourself more than I ever needed you too. No wonder Jodie has taken such a liking to you. I had thought that you were on par with me, but you have succeeded in pushing past me to a league all of your own.

I walk carefully toward the door.

"Regardless, let's rest in shifts and prepare for them. If our nerves stay on edge, they will snap before they arrive."

"Yeah, you are right."

I click open the door.

"Ah, if something comes to me I will report in, a good plan of attack that is."

I shut the door on the agents, walking toward the roof. There I could have peace and quiet and not be interrupted. Hmm, if I am going to plan something, maybe I should ask that boy to help out. I am curious as to what he would come up with in this situation.

I step outside into the windy night air and take a deep breath. What a long day. So much has happened. I look up at the moon. Finally Akemi. I can finally exact some of my revenge for you tomorrow.

I should be thinking up a plan, but I need some motivation. I dig out my cellphone and go into my inbox to find the one email I can't seem to throw away.

 _Dai-kun, if I am able to escape the organization like this, will you go out with me as my real boyfriend? Akemi. P.S._

Lost in thought about Akemi, I don't hear the almost silent pitter pater coming up the stairs.

"Hey, can we talk?"

I instantly turn toward the voice. Edogawa Conan stands in the doorway, holding the door open. I give a small chuckle. Of course the boy would be the first to want to know details. Unfortunately my brain doesn't work as fast as his probably does.

"If it's about the plan to attack them, I am still thinking it over."

Conan continued in his childlike voice.

"But you know, when I saw you, I was thinking, just maybe you were thinking exactly what I am."

I glance at him. The child is gone, and the predator is in his place. It makes him look terrifying, yet at the same time, reassuring. I raise my eyebrows in interest.

"Ho? And what thought was that Boya?"

Conan smirked as he shut the door.

"That maybe you would like to collaborate with me on this plan of attack."

I smirked as I sat down cross legged, leaning against the wall.

"It had occurred to me. Do you have a plan already thought out?"

Conan sat across from me, glasses glinting in the light of the moon.

"I have a rough draft. I was hoping Akai-san would help me with details and flaws of logic. Unless you have an idea as well? If you do you can run it by me and I can double check it."

I hesitate. I had a rough idea too, however I wonder about this boy. I had seen small glimpses, just small instances that indicated this kid's genius, and he had to hide it most of the time behind his child persona. What would happen if I just let him loose, let him think and plan to his heart's content? What kind of ideas and strategies would that young brain churn out? What kind of potential did he truly have? If the idea was terrible, I could just propose something else, but I was indeed curious about what he would say.

"Go ahead."

He took a deep breath and I see the tension leaving his body.

"First, let's get on the same page and say what we do know."

He paused before he looked up at me.

"I believe Mizunashi Rena is a NOC for the CIA."

Of course he had figured that much out. I only had a hunch about it, but the conviction behind his voice led no room for doubt. If he said she was a CIA operative undercover, then she probably was. He wouldn't say such a thing unless he was sure, wouldn't waste both of our time with a hypothesis. He looked at me like I was supposed to agree or disagree with him. I nod.

"Yes, and is the daughter of Ethan Hondo, and sister to Hondo Eisuke."

He blinked in surprise. I explain.

"Eisuke-kun had leukemia surgery which caused his blood type to change to the one that Mizunashi Rena has, proving they are siblings."

He smirked up at me.

"Secondly, she is faking her coma."

I nod a second time. He breathed a sigh.

"Good, we know the same information. It is easier to plan this way."

He blinked and suddenly I am faced with an entirely different Edogawa Conan. It isn't the overly immature personality, and it isn't the aggressive hunter either. This personality is calm, cool, collected, and clever. This is the strategist side to the boy. Is this the real him, hiding under layers of other personalities? He tapped absentmindedly against the concrete.

"Since she is awake, we can let her in on our plan, when we complete it."

That was the best idea. If she truly was a NOC, she could give us information from the inside and help coordinate the plan.

"She will probably ask for a deal."

Conan agreed.

"Yes. But since we both agree that she is a NOC, we can also agree that she needs to go back."

"How will we wake her up?"

He glanced toward the door.

"Why don't we let the long lost siblings finally reunite? He might be able to pull her out of the fake sleep she is in. Then we can trap her."

He isn't wrong. We need to place the information source back where it belongs, and that would be the easiest way to get Mizunashi Rena to cooperate. If we go in and tell her we know she is awake, she will get defensive.

"And the Eisuke boy?"

"We can have another agent take him somewhere out of the way once his purpose has been fulfilled."

I lean back, waiting for him to continue. He raises an eyebrow.

"You work with the FBI more than I do. What do you think they will try to do to keep Mizunashi Rena from falling into enemy hands?"

If it were me…I mused aloud.

"Move her using decoys probably, at least two fakes with the amount of agents we do have."

He tapped the ground in an indistinguishable rhythm.

"That's what I suspected. However, if we want her to fall into enemy hands…"

He trailed off before suddenly becoming alert again.

"Can you get a really good driver? We have to let him in on the plan too."

Yes, if I remember correctly, Andre Camel is one of the agents coming in tonight. Not to mention he will keep quiet, at least I hope so.

"Yes, I have just the guy."

Conan placed his chin in hand, muttering quietly.

"So assuming he is a good driver we can just assume that he will drive her tomorrow. Then Mizunashi Rena can 'wake up' and stun the people that are with her. He will have to wreck the car while making it look real instead of staged. The less people in the car the better probably so we will have to push for only the driver, giving the excuse that they wouldn't expect her to have fewer guards. It is hard to gauge exactly what we will do however since we don't know how they are attacking tomorrow."

He leaned his head back, looking up at the dark sky.

"What worries me is what happens after."

After? After she gets back to the organization? Was he already planning that far ahead? He must have noticed my confusion because he explained.

"It doesn't matter what we do tomorrow, whether just letting her go or try our hardest to keep her in our grasp, Gin will be suspicious that they get her back at all, considering you are involved. I am under the impression that you are the one enemy that they know of and consider a major threat right?"

Oh I understand what he is saying.

"Yes, if I am going to participate, then they should expect to fail. Anything less than that will be considered too easy."

Conan nodded, looking almost relieved. I wonder if he has conversations with people that keep up with him mentally often. I doubt it. It must be a pleasant change to not have to explain every single one of his thought processes.

"Exactly. Gin will suspect her of being a double agent, and probably ask her to complete a mission to prove her loyalty. I am guessing it is an assassination of a FBI agent."

I raise my eyebrow. That is exactly how Gin would think. How did this boy know him so well? Had they meet before, well before Gin almost found him at Kenbashi station? Not important right now.

"Who do you think? James has the status, Jodie has angered Vermouth, and I am the silver bullet against them."

Conan smirked.

"It has been a few weeks, but your recent attack on him is still fresh on his mind. You drew attention to yourself, and he will want revenge for dealing him a blow like that. Gin will most likely ask her to kill you."

His smirk widened a fraction.

"So that means we have to fake your death Akai-san."

Ho, interesting. This puts my life on the line, and yet I don't feel any fear. This boy must have a plan.

"How do you propose we do that?"

Conan licked his lips nervously.

"Well, we already have a corpse to use, although I hate dishonoring the dead, it is necessary to keep others alive."

My eyes widen. He couldn't mean—

"Kusada Rikumichi?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Mizunashi Rena will undoubtedly call you to a remote location, away from the other agents, with some lie. She will have a camera and microphone so Gin can watch the exchange so we just have to put on an act. We are lucky in the fact Kusada Rikumichi shot himself in the head, because Gin will ask Kir to shoot you through the head because that's how he kills all of his victims. It is the one way to make sure you can't escape, that you are completely dead."

He holds his chin in his hand frowning.

"We need her to shoot blanks, and I can get you an invention probably that has blood pouches that shoot blood by remote control. I will have to ask if he can make such a thing with the amount of time we have. If they are coming tomorrow, they will probably implement this part of the plan the next day. The sooner they can prove that Kir is still one of them the better."

I was starting to understand how this boy thinks. I have never seen such insight and perception of the big picture, and predicting of such precision. He looked up at me.

"Gin will also ask her to get rid of the evidence, which is also a good thing. We need to make Kusada Rikumichi completely unrecognizable so that when they try to identify the body, they can't tell that it is him instead of you. Fire would be the best option, or an explosion. If it is an explosion, Kir can set the timer with enough time for you to switch places with Kusada and you can escape. However we still need to make sure they can identify the body as 'yours'."

He fell silent again, lost in thought, before he looks up at me.

"I still have his fingerprints on my phone. We need to get you to pick up my phone somehow, without leaving fingerprints."

I smile. That was a standard procedure; one of the first things we learn as investigators is to hide our fingerprints. One was to burn them off, but the more used method...

"I can put glue on my fingers. That will keep my fingerprints off the phone."

Conan smiled.

"You need to use your right hand, because Kusada Rikumichi used his right hand to pick up my phone."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I am a lefty boya. Don't you think they will notice if I use the wrong hand?"

He shrugged.

"I find that most people don't actively look at which hands people use, so it shouldn't be a problem. Then Jodie's phone can conveniently break, so I will lend her my phone to use. Then when the body shows up in your truck burned badly beyond recognition, she will already have the phone to cross check with the fingerprints."

Wait, if we are using fire…

"We also need fire proof clothes, that way the fingerprints are sure to survive the fire. It would be pointless if they can't even use the fingerprints to verify the body. They might use another method and prove we aren't the same."

His face brightened as he agreed enthusiastically.

"Yes, and we can put his hands in the pocket of his pants or jacket to preserve them. That means when you 'die' you also have to have your hand in your pocket. Also, some bullet proof wear wouldn't be bad to have, just in case. She might decide to shoot you in the chest first. Can you take care of those items? I don't have access to those resources."

I affirmed.

"Yes, it should be no problem, however it will be easy to tell if I have bulletproof stuff on. If she shoots blanks it should be no problem right?"

He tapped his chin.

"True, then we just need the fire resistant clothes. It would be better for you to have your fingers in your pocket anyway. In your pocket you can have the remote to the device that spurts blood and it would be easier to activate it. We also have to dress you alike, but I don't think that is a problem."

He leaned back with a sigh, blue eyes once again gazing at the stars.

"And? What do you want to do Akai-san?"

I raise my eyebrows. What did he mean?

"Concerning what boya?"

He looked back at me with a smile.

"I am guessing that dead men's agendas open up quite a bit. What do you want to do after you die? Go back to America?"

I blink. Oh, that was true. We needed to have a complete plan of action. I open my mouth to answer when he interrupted me.

"Actually, if you don't know what you want to do, I have a request."

I shake my head, thinking back to the P.S that Akemi had left me, the only thing that I could do now to honor her memory. _Take care of Shiho for me. Make sure she gets out of the organization safely, if I am unable to do so myself._

"I actually know what I want to do."

He looked a little disappointed, but waited for me to explain. I give him a level stare.

"Shiho. She is the girl that hangs around you isn't she? The one that Vermouth almost shot at the pier?"

He stiffened, and I see the fear in his usually calm eyes, before he relaxes again. I continue.

"I want to be able to protect her from the organization. We have no guarantee that Vermouth will continue to stay away and might come after her again."

He closed his eyes, smiling with relief.

"Good, it looks like my request and your wish is one in the same."

He opened them again, and I see the azure gaze focus on me.

"I was going to request you stay in Beika and keep an eye on her. She goes by Ai Haibara now, and she is a handful. She seems to have the idea that if she sacrifices herself to the organization they won't hurt anyone else, which is naïve. Not to mention, I cannot protect her all the time as I am."

He gestured down to his small body.

"A child can only do so much, and another pair of capable hands and eyes watching out for her would be the best course of action. Vermouth backed off, but given the chance she will come after her again with everything she has. I don't know if I will be able to take care of it alone, and the more allies I have the better."

I jump at the chance. Maybe I can learn a little about the mystery of the boy.

"Did you get interested in the organization because you met her?"

He gave a small chuckle.

"No, I knew about the organization before, but having her around makes it easier to obtain information."

So wait, she wasn't the one to drag him into the organization? That just confused me. How did he get caught up in this? He continued.

"In any case, if you stay around here there are too many people that would recognize you, so a disguise is in order."

He pulled out his cellphone, fingers clacking over the keys.

"I can contact some…associates to help with that. They can make you completely unrecognizable."

I grab his wrist and he stilled, gazing up at me. I appreciate the sentiment, however these people whoever they are cannot be dragged into this whirlpool of destruction me and the boy were currently apart of.

"Boya, do they know of the organization?"

I don't want any unnecessary civilian casualties. He reassured me with complete seriousness.

"Both of them are aware of the organization's existence, although do not pursue them like I do."

"Can we trust them?"

That was my next question. This was my life I was talking about. He smiled.

"Yes, I trust both of them with my life. One is a bit hard to handle, but they are very reliable."

I seemed to consider it before nodding, letting go of his arm. If he said it was ok, then I suppose I will just have to trust him. He continued with his email, and he looked back at me.

"You also need a new place to live. I could probably hook that up too."

He typed more words into the phone, before asking.

"Anything else?"

I just smirk at him.

"How many connections do you have Boya?"

He shrugged casually.

"Enough for me to hide you. You remember where Agasa Hakase lives right? The house next door is where you need to go to get your disguise. 2 21 Beika Street."

A civilian residence? What kind of connections did this boy have?

"Are you going to try to contact me after you are disguised so I can introduce you to Haibara?"

I smirk chuckling slightly.

"I am sure fate will bring us together again Boya. Contacting could lead to us being discovered."

Edogawa Conan huh? I remember what James called him; Holmes.

"Do you like Sherlock Holmes Boya?"

His eyes lit up with indescribable passion.

"Yes, very much so. Do you also like reading him Akai-san?"

I can't help but chuckle at the change.

"If I meet you, I will give you a Holmes quote for you to recognize me by, that is if you haven't already deduced my identity."

I don't know if I will have to resort to that. The boy has a way of peeling away secrets leaving everything exposed. He nodded, before asking another question.

"Are we telling the other agents about this? Any of this plan?"

I shake my head.

"No, the driver and Kir for part one, and only Kir for part two. The thing about NOCs is the less that know about their identity the less likely they will be revealed. Also, the organization will probably investigate the FBI to see if I really am dead. For it to look natural, they can't know."

He grimaced.

"At least the organization will slip up more with you out of the picture since they think there is no threat against them now. But that's going to be hard on Jodie-sensei."

Yes, Jodie will take it hard. We had always been fond of each other. I press my lips in a fine line.

"It is necessary."

Conan sighed.

"Yes, I understand."

Yes somehow, I suspect the boy does know. He thinks like I do. I believe for a plan to succeed, you have to fool allies and friends alike. This boy gets it because I have seen him, at the pier, when he didn't inform Shiho about the plan to keep her safe. He was one of the few people that controlled everything from the shadows, not allowing anyone besides him to see the true plan, at least that was the vibe I was getting from him.

He suddenly froze, becoming tense.

"What is it?"

I ask worriedly. What made him so scared all of a sudden?

"Akai-san, are we missing anything? Have we overlooked something, anything at all?"

I pause, and suddenly the gravity of the situation comes back to me. I had been so engaged and interested in the planning process that I didn't look at it from the whole standpoint, mostly focusing on the part of the plan that we were working on currently. Looking at it as a whole though...damn. Most people planned at least two steps ahead of an opponent, but this boy had planned twenty. It was like walking up to a shogi game, knowing every move that you and the opponent will make. I didn't even realize that this was just a seven year old that I was talking to. Incredible was an understatement.

Holy crap. How? I couldn't even describe the amount of disbelief I have for this boy's abilities. The plan is ingenious, and has his style of bold with a side of secretive and a dash of aggressive.

I review the entire plan in my mind and with everything that I went over, more admiration came up for the boy. He had thought of everything, down to even the smallest almost insignificant detail. I followed it chronologically, and for every question there was an answer. It was fantastic. Heck, no wonder James wanted to scout the boy for the FBI. I bet any law Agency in the world would kill to have him, and he was still in primary school. Just imagine when he was an adult.

He was watching me with a small amount of nervousness, and I can understand why. One misstep, one thing that we didn't plan for, and I could end up being killed for real. Although, I don't really feel that nervous. I trust the boy's judgment. Also, I want to see if his predictions hold true. If something unexpected comes up, we will just have to accommodate, and I doubt the mini detective is terrible at improvising.

He is still looking at me for approval and I nod.

"All of it is logical. I can't think of any flaws can you?"

He shook his head.

"Just because we don't think of them, doesn't mean they aren't there."

I smirk at him.

"I think the both of us can tackle anything the organization throws at us."

He smiles back just as confidently. Suddenly, I look at my watch. It was currently almost two in the morning. We had been up all day without a time to rest.

"Boya, do you want to sleep a little?"

He blinked at me in confusion, and I can see the tiredness in his eyes. Little boys should not stay up this late, even genius ones, and we have to be ready for tomorrow.

"No, we still need to tell Mizunashi Rena of the plan right? I can wait to do it later. You need rest too Akai-san."

I shake my head. I am used to staying up late nights.

"Boya, the agents will have a strategy meeting for us to go to after we talk with Mizunashi Rena. It will be nonstop action from there until after the organization arrives. Take a quick nap. I will wake you up."

He stared at me uneasily. I insisted.

"Rest is just as important as action."

I pull out my phone.

"In the meantime, I will call the driver and let him in on our plan."

He finally sighed, relenting and without a word leaned up against the wall next to the door, closing his eyes. I was about to suggest he go find a bed but it didn't look like he was moving. I step away, toward the ledge that I had talked to Jodie from earlier today.

"Camel here?"

"Camel, it is Akai Shuichi."

"Akai-san? Can I do something for you?"

I explained what I needed him to do in short easy details. Mostly for him to sit in the strategy meeting and make sure he get picked to drive Mizunashi Rena, as well as come by later to pick up the Eisuke kid to make sure that he didn't do anything to get in our way. This was the agent the boy spoke of, because we couldn't allow more people on the plan then this.

"All right Akai-san, I will try my best. Keep me updated."

"Same to you."

Suddenly I heard Jodie speaking on the other end. It was faint so I couldn't hear her words, but Camel responded.

"Hai, Andre Camel. Sorry I have a call from my wife right now."

Jodie seemed to speak again before her voice disappeared.

"Strategy meeting?"

I ask.

"Yes, just as planned."

I smirk as I hang up. Now, it had only been about two minutes so I should let the boy sleep at least fifteen. Speaking of…

The boy in question was currently slumped against the wall next to the door, dead asleep. And he was refusing me earlier. I sit down next to him and lean my head back against the wall, closing my eyes. I also need a little power nap, so if I just set my alarm for fifteen minutes, that should still give us plenty of time. The last sensation I feel before I fall asleep is a tiny head falling against my bicep.


	9. Collaboration Part 3: Initiate

**All right guys I am going on vacation from Thursday until Sunday, and I don't think I will take my computer, which means you will have to wait for an update. Sorry about that. I hope you all have a good rest of the week and I shall try to update by next Monday. This covers episode 500 and a little of 498, you know because the timeline in this arc is all sorts of messed up.**

An annoying beeping filled my ears and I am ashamed to say it took me longer than two seconds to open my eyes. I should be more alert then that. I flicked open my phone and turned off the alarm with a sigh. Those fifteen minutes felt like the blink of an eye, although I do feel slightly better. I yawn as I glance down to my left at the brown head of hair still resting on my shoulder.

"Boya, it is time to get up."

Almost instantly blue eyes opened, alert and awake, like he hadn't been asleep in the first place.

"Ready Akai-san, to go talk to Mizunashi Rena?"

I stretched an arm up to work out the stiffness.

"Let's go boya."

In silence we descend the stairs, creeping silently through the halls to Mizunashi Rena's room. As we walk, I go over the plan over and over again, memorizing every detail. I would need to know it intimately, backwards and forwards, so that mistakes aren't made. I can't help but feel more astounded by the boy's genius.

"Ho, you never fail to amaze boya."

Conan looked up at me confidently.

"I am just glad you are an ally Akai-san."

Huh, my sentiments on the boy exactly. I can't believe at one point I thought he was for the organization, and after seeing what he can do, I have never been so glad that I was wrong. If he does this well on the right side of the law, what could he possibly do in the dark? That was even more terrifying then his actual abilities.

"Same to you."

We arrive at Mizunashi Rena's room, and I pull open the door for both of us to go inside. I thumbed behind me for the lookout currently in the room.

"Time for a break, long night ahead."

He agreed without any fuss and didn't even question the primary student at my side, probably not noticing as he yawned, moving away from the room. Finally we are alone in the room with our agent. I shut the door and Conan asked seriously.

"Well then, what now Akai-san? In this live or die match, are you willing to try it?"

He was waiting for my approval, to get this plan underway. I understand the underlying meaning. Am I ready to do this? Am I ready to risk my life to strike a blow back against the organization? I remember what I want to do, and what I must do. Protect Shiho. Avenge Akemi.

"Of course."

I see the subtle relaxation of the boy's shoulders.

"Then first, let's have the prince come and wake up sleeping beauty."

Right, Eisuke. I wonder how he was going to do that though. Silently, Conan loosened his bowtie, bringing it up to his mouth, and knocked on the door twice in two short raps. Then he spoke, and to my surprise, another FBI agent's voice came out of it.

"Akai-san, there is an emergency meeting."

He looked up at me, like I was supposed to respond. Oh, I see, he wants me out of the room. I was still trying to get over the perfect imitation of another's voice. It wasn't a recording; I saw the boy's lips move. Go over it later Akai. I open the door swiftly, as if the agent was out in the hall.

"A strategy session huh?"

The boy answered quickly.

"Yes."

I keep my eyes front, not even glancing at the boy at my side. I have to keep up the pretense.

"If the plan is worthwhile I don't mind."

I close the door behind me as I walk a predetermined loop that would bring me back to the room. First though, to the roof to send an email to Camel, telling him to meet me at Mizunashi Rena's room to pick up the kid. I can't do it here with all of this medical equipment that would be affected by radio waves.

That device…what was it? Where did it come from? I had never seen anything like it, and it would be so handy for spies across the world. A sudden memory, of the Kenbashi Station case. The perfect mimicry of Itakura's voice on the phone now made a whole lot of sense. So I was right. He was involved in that, but now seeing his full personality, I can now say that Itakura didn't put him up to it. the boy did all that by himself, chasing desperately the organization with any and all tools he could.

I made the email before climbing back down the stairs. I wonder how it is going. I don't know this Eisuke kid, but I think the boy should be able to deal with him easily. I know that Camel will probably come up the stairs to Mizunashi Rena's room so I should meet him there. Sure enough, there he is. He looks a little different from two years ago, but I can tell that frame.

"Akai-san."

He greeted casually. I nodded in return.

"Did they question your disappearance?"

He shook his head.

"I just said I was going to the bathroom. This shouldn't take long right?"

I shook my head probably not. We approached the door and I leaned against it, trying to hear what was going on inside. A young voice, Eisuke I presume was asking questions in frantic confusion.

"Hold on a second, I don't understand. What do you mean? What is this organization?"

Ah, that's our cue to step in.

"Sorry, that is all you are permitted to know."

The teenager did look a lot like Mizunashi Rena and he stared at me in fear and like this boy just rocked his world, which probably happened. I stepped aside.

"Camel, take care of him."

"Hai."

He struggled as Camel forcibly dragged and pushed him from the room.

"Ah, it seems the strategy meeting is about to start."

I nod.

"Then lock the boy in an empty room and go ahead. I will be there when we are done talking here. Afterwards follow the directions I gave you over the phone."

"Roger."

I shut the door, leaving us in a room alone with Mizunashi Rena. I smirk as I strode over to her bed.

"Now then, I wonder if you know about me?"

She looked up at me, not as panicked as I suspected her to be.

"Yeah, I know you. Akai Shuichi, the FBI agent the organization fears the most."

Good no time for introductions. We have a lot to go over.

"Good that will speed things along. We can get to the main point now."

She blinked at the both of us.

"Wait, tell me one thing first. How did you know I was CIA?"

I stiffen. That wasn't my department, mostly the boy's. I was also curious as to how he had undeniable proof. Conan straightened.

"First was the technique you used to see if I was lying at Haido park. You were looking for irregularities in my pulse and breathing and watched the size my pupils to determine if I was lying or not. That is a frequent tactic of the CIA. And afterwards, when you did know that I was lying, you thanked me anyway right? That was because you were able to get through the interview without Domon-san dying. Furthermore, what you said in front of Gin and the others, 'Our successes won't see the light of day, but our failures will become widely known.' That is a standard CIA phrase, isn't it?"

The woman was looking at the boy with amazement, and she wasn't the only one. This boy, was he really that aware of his surroundings? Did he memorize normal everyday conversations, looking for clues and those slight differences in words, looking for culprits? How observant was he? He continued.

"Well, it seems Vermouth was getting suspicious, because she asked if you were like this and knocked on something. That 'knocking' was a play on the word NOC, wasn't it? She was saying you were a secret agent. At the time, you had a transmitter and wireless tap at the bottom of your shoes. It was meant to catch the culprit of the door bell ringer case, but got stuck to your shoes on accident."

She smiled and leaned back, relaxed.

"Ah, I see. And how did you learn about my father?"

I answered her.

"Looking into it wasn't easy, only knowing his real name was Hondo. But this boy gave us information that he might be a part of the 'company'."

This boy had gathered most of the information on this case actually. She glanced up at me.

"You don't really think I could do it though? That I could kill…"

She trailed off, and I easily picked up

"Your own father you mean?"

She blinked up at me in surprise.

"You bit his wrist and shot him under the chin with a pistol. No, I should say that's what he wanted it to look like. Your father, Ethan Hondo, did that to protect his daughter. He prepared the MD in advance for that reason. He must have thought that they would find out that you were CIA. Am I wrong?"

I looked at it through multiple angles, and it was the only logical thing I could have come up with. She looked up toward the ceiling.

"Right, it was all his idea. I was desperately trying to blend into the organization. I wasn't trying to reach that level. I also didn't intend to stay in the organization very long. My CIA assignment was to introduce a secret agent to work as a contact to my father who was already undercover. The previous one ended up dead, and communications had been cut off. After that I was to fake my death and leave the organization for good. However."

She trailed off, closing her eyes in grief. I hate having her relieve the memories, because even if she might not have killed him herself, it happened right in front of her.

"He planned everything, from the MD, to the truth serum. He made it believable. He pulled the trigger himself. Shortly after, Gin and Vodka arrived. I told them exactly what my father said, and they let me live. Soon after Barney showed up, and he shot himself then and there."

The boy questioned.

"So the reason you requested Kogoro for the doorbell ringing case, was because you needed a new contact?"

"No, I used that to get a famous detective's address. I wanted him to protect Eisuke. He called the television station several times, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he came there himself. Of course, I was going to tell him my reasons in an email, that I was closely involved with the organization. Whether he would believe my story or not was a gamble."

She looked down at the boy by her bedside.

"However, it looks like the one I should have confided in was you."

I couldn't agree more. She continued.

"You knew didn't you? I was awake?"

Oh yes, I wondered about that too. He grinned.

"It was when I claimed I forgot something and came back into the room. I noticed it then, that the wrinkles in the sheets around your neck had changed slightly since I left the room. Also knew that Eisuke was in the hospital somewhere. A classmate of his just so happened to be hospitalized here, and when I asked him if he had seen him, he knew exactly which Eisuke I was talking about, even though he knew two Eisukes. It just showed me that he knew he was here and probably hiding him in his room."

He noticed the wrinkles? Holy crap. Just who was this boy? I shall dwell on this at a later date. But that Eisuke kid was here the entire time? Was that the presence I felt earlier today, when we walked past that one room? That would explain the glare then. Mizunashi Rena smiled at Conan.

"You are amazing."

I glanced down at the boy. She didn't know the half of it. Just wait until he blows her mind with the plan that he came up with. I smirk.

"Yes, to the point us FBI are speechless."

She glanced back up at me.

"So what are you going to do now? The organization is coming to get me right?"

"Yes, and I have a proposal."

She looked at both of us who were smirking at her.

"You aren't saying I go back to them?"

I give a small nod, grinning at having another weapon against them.

"Of course. That's exactly it."

She looked shocked, and almost weary at the request.

"You are making me spy on them for the FBI is that it?"

I explain.

"No, all we ask is that after you report to the CIA, you give us information on them as well."

Her eyes narrowed.

"On one condition. I would like Eisuke to go into the Witness Protection Program."

"The Witness Protection Program? For your brother?"

I can't say I am surprised. He made it this far just by pursuing his sister, and had stumbled across some well kept secrets. That was probably for the best.

"Yes, I will write Eisuke a note asking him to cooperate. You will do that much won't you? You are having me go back to them as a spy when they are already suspicious after all."

"Yeah I will make sure your brother is protected."

"Also, no matter the circumstances, my father's mission for the CIA takes priority. Even if I become inconvenient to the FBI, don't think badly of me."

What a coincidence. We were about to inconvenience her a lot.

"I was just about to say that right boya?"

Conan nodded up at me. She looked confused. Conan stepped toward her bed.

"We have a plan, to get you back to the Organization and get them in their good graces if you are willing to listen."

She nodded, eyes bright and ready to listen. Between the both of us, we explained the plan that we had carefully outlined earlier. She was silent until the very end, but I could tell with each passing second she was growing more and more impressed. After we finished explaining everything, she exhaled sharply.

"That's quite the plan. I can get a hold of blanks myself probably, and I can set up everything else on my own."

She looked up at me.

"As expected of Akai Shuichi, the trump card against the organization."

I raise an eyebrow. Was she giving me credit for the plan? I sense the boy beside me not react to the false praise. Is this how he keeps under the radar, by letting others take credit for his work? I shake my head.

"No, it wasn't me. I am just as amazed as you are."

She seemed to still, looking at me with questioning eyes, before letting her gaze fall on the boy at my side.

"You mean…"

Conan straightened slightly, but didn't say anything to deny or accept the claim. I can tell however by his body language he was grateful to me for giving credit where credit is due. I hold out my phone. I haven't had time to buy a new phone, but I could get Mizunashi Rena's number now.

"Give me your number. That way after I am dead you can give me information as well."

She rattled off a number and I quickly clicked it in. Perfect.

"I think that is everything. I doubt we will be able to see you after tonight, so good luck. Be careful."

Conan nodded at her as he walked out of the room, probably to the strategy meeting. After the door closed, Mizunashi Rena smiled.

"He really is something isn't he?"

I nod at her, smirking.

"He is brilliant, and the sad thing is, I don't think the world can know about his genius."

She laid her head back closing her eyes.

"I think as long as the right people know. Do you think everything he planned will come true though? It seems farfetched that all of that could happen."

"No, all of the predictions are logical, but the fact he is willing to foresee so far into the future when many would stop at just enough is what makes it unbelievable."

I walk toward the door, before pausing.

"One more thing. No acting. This is the real deal. Actually hit the agent to wreck the car, desperately try to get away, and actually shoot at me. One mistake and we will all be in way worse shape. If they suspect a thing, we are all dead."

Just us two were especially at risk. One wrong move and either one of us was dead, her as a traitor and found out spy, and me because I was their worst enemy. However I trusted the boy's judgement. She nodded seriously.

"Hai, understood. Good luck on your end. I will see you on the other side."

I shut the door behind me to see Conan come running toward me.

"It seems the strategy meeting just started. I got the glue."

Where did he get glue in a hospital? Nevermind. We start off down the hall, toward a vending machine that I know holds canned coffee.

"How long do I have to have it on my fingers?"

"I have to wait for the right chance."

"How are you going to do it? Falling and dropping it?"

"No I did that enough today. They might suspect something since they saw me do that to trick other people. Don't worry it will be something that you will pick up on."

I pinch the glue onto my fingers rubbing it in, feeling the stickiness subside a little. I thumb a few quarters for a blessed can of coffee.

"I will look out for it then. You know the terrain pretty well. What would be a good place for Camel to wreck?"

Conan shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I need a map, but I got a place."

A map, and Camel to coordinate it. We will deal with that later.

We strode up to our temporary headquarters. Now all the planning was done, it was time to initiate the plan. Now it was just acting natural without arousing suspicion. I felt my undercover senses start to come back, even though I am working with allies this time, I still can't help the slight butterflies of nervousness. I let out a heavy breath.

"You ready boya? You can meet me and Camel in Kusada Rikumichi's room afterwards."

He grinned up at me.

"Hai, Akai-san."

The little kid act was back, but I wasn't foolish to fall for it again. No, from now on I see this boy as an equal. I open the door and let us slip in quietly among the FBI agents, just as James said.

"They don't want the world to know of their existence."

I interject, drawing attention to the fact that I was there now.

"That's right, creeping as a shadow, vanishing like the fog. This is a trademark tactic of theirs."

Jodie stomped forward angrily.

"Hey, where were you? The strategy meeting is already over."

Their strategy session couldn't hold a candle to the one that was just me and the boy, alone on the rooftop. We had already accounted for their plan and gone far past it. I just smirked as I took in the three stretchers. Two decoys. Just like I predicted.

"I already know the plan from the three stretchers and the vans in the parking lot. I can't say it is a 'good' plan. It was expected though. Right, boya?"

He agreed readily with me. So far everything was going well. However, this is only the beginning. We have predicted one of thousands of possibilities. We can't get our hopes up yet. However, just this once I give a small chuckle, laughing at our own private joke that no one else besides the two of us understood. Jodie only looks slightly peeved.

"What is with you two? Besides, Conan-kun, shouldn't you be getting home already?"

Would he leave? No he was way too invested into this to just leave, plus he needs to be here to help me come up with a different plan if this one falls through. He easily brushed it aside with a few excuses.

"It will be fine. I told them I would be staying at Agasa hakase's house. I already took a quick nap too."

Jodie grumbles something, but I think she is just grumpy because it is quite early in the morning. Camel interrupts.

"In any case, we should get into position. Let us know when you decide to flee please. I am confident in my driving technique."

Oh good, he is already pushing the driver angle, just like I asked. Jodie whispered to me.

"Hey Shu, have you seen that man before? He only joined us recently, but…"

Yes, on several occasions, and he is helping me with this grand master strategy.

"No, I don't recognize his face, but I never forget an enemy."

"It's natural for him to appear recognizable. He is a fellow FBI agent after all."

"Yeah, but I still have a bad feeling about him."

As we talk I try to open my can of coffee with one hand like I usually do, mostly focusing on the conversation at hand instead of my fingers.

Suddenly I remember; my fingers don't have the tips to act as a grip anymore, just as the can slips through my fingertips, rolling across the ground with a loud clatter, coffee spilling out.

Shit.

The room fell into a standstill. I notice Conan stiffen but doesn't dare look at me, not fueling the thoughts in the fellow FBI operatives that something was amiss. We can't be making mistakes this early in the game. Jodie asked in concern.

"Are you all right?"

I tsked my tongue in displeasure at having the coffee spilled, even in all actuality I was angry at myself. I can't believe I made such a simple mistake. I stooped down to grab the can. Out of the corner of my eye, I see big blue ones giving me a reproachful glare. I was being lectured mentally by a child. That stung a little.

"You aren't getting much sleep. There are bags under your eyes."

I snort inwardly. As if, I took a nap less than an hour ago, plus I have this wasted coffee. I will just have to buy another one.

"Well, I will go out for some fresh air while you patrol. "

I exit the room and shut the door with a soft sigh. It looks like they bought the tired excuse, but that was way too close for comfort. I have to be extra careful from now on. I make my way toward Kusada Rikumichi's room, where Camel is waiting for me.

"Do you have the route you want me to take tomorrow Akai-san?"

I pull out the map that I managed to snag in the FBI headquarter room.

"Yes, we have to wait for Conan though."

"Is he that little boy that was with you? Why is he here?"

I don't answer. I can't explain him myself, let alone to another person.

"Akai-san do you have the map?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The boy stepped up to the bed, where I rolled out the map. He pointed at a road that was next to a river.

"Akai-san, do you think we can use this?"

I glance.

"Isn't that the place Kusada Rikumichi shot himself?"

Conan nodded and looked up at Camel.

"The guardrail is gone there, leaving a hole that you can escape from."

Oh I see.

"Camel, when Mizunashi Rena 'knocks you out' can you drift over so that the driver side is right by the hole in the guardrail? That way you can jump out to escape."

Camel smirked smugly.

"No problem. I just have to keep her informed right?"

I nod.

"Yes, as soon as she hears that the organization is on your tail she will act. Be ready."

Camel gave a salute.

The night is almost over and dawn will soon come, bringing the day that the organization tries to attack us. The battle will be interesting, mostly to see if the boy's predictions are all correct.

Bring it on Black Organization. We are ready for you.


	10. Collaboration Part 4: Attack

**Sorry for the wait, I have been busy this week and my internet in my house decided to crash. I am so sorry it's so late. Also it is so long! This is episodes 498 and 499.**

The rest of the morning was spent in restlessness. I remained composed, although I just knew it was the calm before the storm, and I couldn't wait to get the plan underway. I had to remain relaxed because no one else was. All of this waiting was stupid. Both parties knew the organization was going to attack. Dragging it out was such a pain.

I wasn't the only one. The other FBI agents were noticeably more nervous and skittish. Jodie was especially high strung, only relaxing when James forced her to take a nap. The boy was the one exception.

He stayed near me most of the time, ready to come up with a backup plan if they decided to attack, however he was completely unworried about the situation. No not worried, ready was the more correct term. His sharp blue eyes darted around in an attempt of spotting something that signaled their attack, but his body language was not stressed in the slightest. I guess it helped since we knew the whole plan. The main thing both of us were worried about was how far the organization would go. They could easily just wipe this hospital and its staff off the earth without blinking. That is probably why both of us were so alert.

We were standing in the lobby with Jodie, around lunchtime, when we heard sirens. Jodie turned to the windows.

"A fire?"

I feel a trickle of unease settle in my stomach uncomfortably. That was too much of a coincidence, wasn't it? Maybe I am just overthinking things.

"James Black-san?"

I turn toward the reception desk, where a nurse was talking to a delivery man.

"There is no patient by that name here."

"No it isn't for a patient, but an attendant."

Jodie walks forward to deal with it, and I narrow my eyes. This is too suspicious. On the day of the organization's supposed attack on us, a package is delivered for our boss? There was no way that wasn't a trap. I wasn't sure until I heard who it was from.

"It is from a man named Kusadu Rikumichi. He sent him flowers."

Well if that wasn't a blatant threat I don't know what is. Using their dead operative's name to give our boss a present? It is like they are grinning and saying _we know where you are, and are coming soon_. Arrogant bastards. Jodie takes the flowers from the man and rushes out to the parking lot, only stopping to talk to another agent for two seconds. The boy and I glance at each other and follow. We arrive just to see James pull the pot out of the wrapping.

"Columbine, or Odamaki in Japan I believe. They sent this to me?"

"Yes, they sent them using the name of the operative that shot himself last night. There is no doubt. As a precaution we acted as security guards and are checking all luggage into the hospital. We even checked delivery packages."

James looked down at the seemingly innocent flower in his hands.

"Why send this to me though? Columbine is a flower that grows in Colorado."

I look hard at the bluish flowers. There had to be an alternative meaning. The boy spoke up seriously.

"Obtain without failure."

We all looked down at him. He was giving the flowers a mild glare.

"It is the language of that flower. It also means clear victory."

Ho, so now they were taunting us, trying to provoke us into probably moving Mizunashi Rena.

"It is a declaration of war, isn't it?"

They both looked at me and I smirked. They were coming. All the waiting around was over. We could man the battle stations, so to speak. Not that we technically needed to, but we had to make it believable.

Suddenly our attention was drawn to several cars pulling into the parking lot at once. That wasn't odd, considering we heard the fire engines earlier, but with this hospital? Did they have something to do with it?

"Meier here!"

One of the agents we had checking all the people coming into the hospital radioed into James. He flipped open his radio.

"What's going on?"

The man answered frantically.

"So many ill patients and others are flooding the hospital. I can't check them all."

Ah, so that's how it is. They plan to overwhelm us with numbers, storming the front gate of our fort, and with our small army there was no way we could hold out. The man continued.

"The ones coming in are claiming there were three accidents in the area."

James asked incredulously.

"Three accidents at once?"

"Yes, food poisoning, a disturbing smell, and a fire."

James hung up the phone.

"Is this their doing?"

"While it would be easy to time an odor and a fire, how could they time food poisoning? The symptoms vary person to person."

"Perhaps they used a drug that emulates food poisoning, and the odor and fire were done deliberately without casualties so the victims would have to come here, and after excluding those with surface injuries such as burns and cuts, it is hard to tell who is faking stomach pain, eyes, and throat."

"In other words they can pretend to be victims of the accident and infiltrate the hospital with large numbers and quickly. "

"Their goal will be to find Mizunashi Rena's room."

"If they search in waves they can find her very quickly."

That sounds out of character for the organization. They would be discovered that way. It is far too careless of a tactic to act openly suspicious. Not to mention more numbers meant more flies could be caught in our net.

"No, if they are sending numbers in large waves like that and making them act so suspiciously, they are giving us a chance to apprehend some of them. These are not the types to take such risks."

Jodie glanced toward the doors of the hospital.

"Then this uproar…"

I nodded.

"Has a different meaning."

I couldn't tell what it was though. It was probably a distraction to us, making us focus our forces on the front of the hospital and they might sneak in a different way, or of course there is the possibility they are giving us more targets to protect, spreading us thin. The boy interrupts our thinking.

"Hey, did you hear something just then?"

I glance down at him. He looks slightly panicked. How could you hear something with all the sirens and commotion going on?

"From the flower pot."

Ah, his head was closer to the flowerpot then our ears were.

"What's worse, it is getting louder."

If I concentrated just on the general area, I could now hear a faint ticking noise. James held the pot up to his ear.

"Now that you mention it, there is…"

I ordered sharply.

"Put it on the ground and step away."

James followed my request and I knelt next to the unassuming potted plant. Yes, the ticking was now getting louder. Did that mean they wanted us to discover whatever was in this pot? I hope it isn't what I think it is, however if it is, I doubt it has a motion trigger, considering Jodie just ran across the parking lot with it. I might as well bite the bullet and try to see what it is.

I feel around the dirt on the surface first. I couldn't feel or see anything out of the ordinary. I wrinkle my nose slightly in annoyance as I carefully pull the plant up and out of the pot; the stem was in the way. Now without the plant in the way it was easier to sift my fingers through the dirt, and I felt something square shaped. I tensed and slowly, carefully pulled the object out of the dirt.

It was definitely a bomb, with a timer, set to go off in thirty minutes. That was strange in itself. Why would they give us a bomb that we could easily find? Not only could we find, but with plenty of time to deal with the threat? Was it to make us drop our guard? Or perhaps to thin our ranks by making our agents leave the hospital to take the bomb somewhere else safely to explode? Either way, bombs and hospitals don't mix.

"A bomb?"

"You didn't even check inside the pot?"

"Sorry, we thought they were only flowers."

I could kind of understand Jodie's thinking.

"A bomb like this can only take out a few agents. If a bomb drew the attention of the Japanese police it would make for searching for Mizunashi Rena more difficult. They could gain nothing from this. That's what you thought right?"

"At any rate we have to get rid of the bomb."

I studied the explosive carefully. It was well made.

"It is armed with multiple traps, so disarming it would take too long. The best and safest option would be to take it to an unoccupied area and make it explode there. If the timer is correct we have thirty two minutes and fourteen seconds before the bomb goes off."

"Then forgive me, but it is up to you Akai-kun."

Hmm, me leaving the front lines to do a trivial task such as this wasn't the best idea. I had to make sure Mizunashi Rena got away safely and oversee things here. Jodie seemed to realize this too.

"No Shu, you stay here. There is a garbage dumb seven kilos from here. I will go by car."

"You can take my car then."

Suddenly a new voice spoke up.

"You sure you will make it?"

I turn and grinned inwardly at the appearance of Andre Camel. Perfect. If he goes and drives, he can show off his driving skill and raise his chances of being the driver to take Mizunashi Rena. His timing couldn't be better; in fact it was a bit too perfect. Out of the corner of my eye I spy the boy slip his phone into his back pocket. Did he just call him over for him to take on this job? Thinking ahead, as always.

"The main roads are backed up with traffic due to the three accidents. Making it in thirty minutes is questionable. Well that is unless you have a navigator like me that knows the area. Then it is a different story."

Jodie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey you what are you doing away from your post?"

"I came to report since my post is nearby. I figured it was easier to approach you all directly."

James interrupted their argument.

"There is no time to waste. You two get that bomb out of here."

They both nodded. Before Camel left he made eye contact with me and I nodded slightly. Jodie will probably insist on driving, because she obviously doesn't trust the guy, but he needed to show her and James that he had unparalleled skill in driving. Do whatever you have to do. He seemed to get the message and gave me a discreet thumb up. I narrow my eyes as they sprinted toward James's car.

"It still bothers me."

James looked at me strange.

"You mean Camel?"

No he is the least of my concerns. I share my thoughts on the bomb.

"No, the bomb. They were gracious enough to include a visible timer, and then made it so we would notice it by making it get louder."

The boy spoke up, clearly just as worried as I was.

"Also, isn't it strange they gave us more than thirty minutes? It's as if they wanted the FBI to take it somewhere else."

James asked.

"Then what was it for? What are they trying to do?"

The three incidents, the bombs… this is like looking at an unfinished puzzle. The pieces are here and coming together, but we don't know how. It seems like I am not the only one either. The boy also looks stumped, which makes me feel a little better, although it would have been better if he knew as well.

In any case, we should probably go help with crowd control. I noticed the boy follow me as I walk in through the front doors.

It was mass chaos, shouting and pushing and selfish people. It was quickly turning into a mob. I look around trying to distinguish what to do first when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Hey, there are a lot of deliverymen."

I look around and I see them, holding packages and dispersed in the crowd. I nodded.

"Yeah, there are a lot."

I quickly made my way to one, making it look like an accident as I bump into him, making him drop his cargo. I apologized quickly, bending down to pick up the package when I see a flash of a small blue sports coat on my right. We both saw the senders name at the same time. Kusada Rikumichi.

Did that mean all these packages were from the organization and had bombs? Was that the purpose of the first bomb, to make us suspicious of the other packages that came from Kusada Rikumichi and assume they also had bombs? What if they didn't want her back in the first place and just wanted to raze the hospital to the ground?

"What do you think Boya?"

He had to be having the same deductions as me, and I was curious of his opinion. His eyes glinted fiercely.

"I'm not sure yet. We don't have enough clues. If I had to take a guess, they are trying to scare us into moving her somewhere else."

Ah, that was something I hadn't considered. Yes, bombing the place would be too flashy, but the threat of it was real enough.

"You go ahead and tell James what we found. I am going to try and see if our hunch is true."

He nodded and scampered back outside. I quickly found out a patient that had been delivered to and walked to their room. I knocked and entered politely.

"Sorry, I am from security. Did you get a strange gift?"

This had to be treated with tact. If the patients got wind that they had gotten bombs as gift, there would be even more mass panic then there already was.

"Yes this."

"Is it from someone named Kusada?"

"Yeah, but I don't know anyone of that name."

"Then allow me."

I dig into the innocent fruit basket, moving aside things until I found what I was looking for. As I thought, another bomb. I frowned as I held it up. You crows sure are being extra troublesome today.

"What is that thing?"

I smiled politely, lying smoothly.

"Ah, this is just a listening device. They use it for the rising remittance fraud method."

I left with a quiet 'excuse me' and quickly walked outside. This mystery was getting more and more puzzling. The boy's eyes met mine and I held up the small box.

"Another bomb?"

Ah Jodie is back and considering her face, the disposing of the bomb was successful.

"So there really are bombs in all those gifts."

I nod, and estimate roughly.

"Yeah one plastic explosive can blow up one room. But if all go off at once…"

Yeah we are in deep trouble if that happens. That means the entire hospital is going to the ground. It is a possibility, however I doubt that is their real plan. As the boy said, this could just be a bluff, a threat to make us consider moving her. Not that I am complaining. That isn't essential for the boy's plan, but it does cut down a lot of extra planning.

"We are lucky it is set at five, giving us four hours. If we remove the fuses, they shouldn't explode. With the final delivery, we have around sixty packages."

"That must be why they wanted to flood the hospital with patients. Delivering so many packages at once would be too conspicuous and attract too much attention, but by having the deliverymen show up during the mass panic we wouldn't expect them to be giving bombs to the patients."

I zone out a little as they speak of other things. What could be the big picture? If the organization's thinking is this simple we would have caught them ages ago. No, we are more than likely dealing with Gin. What could be his real motive? I blink back into concentration as James spoke up again.

"At any rate there, are only four hours left. Have our agents scour every room and retrieve those packages and retrieve the bombs."

The rest of the agents dispersed. James remarked.

"They sure are relentless with this. I thought they were only coming to retrieve Mizunashi Rena."

I don't have anything for sure, but as far as I know that is their plan. However it wouldn't hurt to share my other deductions as well.

"Yeah, it never occurred to me they planned to dispose of her from the beginning to seal her mouth for good. Right Boya?"

I glance down at him. He agreed, but I could tell it was halfhearted. I could practically see the gears spinning in his head, trying to anticipate the enemies' movements. I beckon slightly and we step away from James. I knelt down to his level.

"What do you think?"

Conan narrowed his eyes, chin in hand.

"I don't think they would want to turn this into a terrorist attack. It would attract attention from a lot of law agencies, local, national, and international, as well make it more difficult for them to move in Japan in the future. Blowing up the hospital cannot be their goal."

He looked at me, and it is a stark difference in his eyes then his usual childishness. Urgency lent him intelligence as he asked.

"If you were in their shoes, what would you do?"

I paused thinking quickly. The sooner we figure this out the sooner we can counterattack.

"Try to find Mizunashi Rena's room. That would be their main goal."

He grimaced.

"How though?"

I glance up at the hospital.

"I think we still have some time to think about it."

I stand straight again and we rejoin James by the van. It would be easier for us to obtain info if we are by the conduit.

"What Mizunashi Rena is on TV?"

I pause, eyes widening. No that can't be right can it?

"Yes, it is on the television in the lobby and in their rooms. She seems to be in a hospital bed wearing hospital clothes."

Wait, did they already get her? No that can't be right we had been watching all the entrances… until we left to go find the bombs. Shoot. But there is no way they could have found her that quickly. We can't call up to the room so our first instinct would be to run up to check on her…

And all of our agents had bombs, given to us from the organization on their person.

"In any case, go up there and check on her."

"Yes we thought as much and are on our way."

It would be so easy to slip a transmitter into the complicated wiring of a bomb. The first one didn't have one and of course I was careless and assumed the others wouldn't. I see, how clever.

I look to the boy and see he is scowling. He figured it out as well. Even though this works in our favor, we still have to act the part. After all, getting Mizunashi Rena moved is part of the plan, and fighting with the organization at the hospital in an all-out gun fight is the last option we want, however if we don't disclose the information we can't get the ball rolling on moving her in the first place.

The boy is the first to react, ordering James.

"Get this message out to the block leaders. Stay away from Mizunashi Rena's room."

I sigh.

"I suppose it is already too late."

"Too late? You mean they have her?"

I glanced up toward the fourth floor.

"Why don't we go check it out?"

James ran in first, followed by the boy, but he stopped, coming back.

"You think we can use the bombs Akai-san?"

I blinked in surprise. What did he mean?

"How so Boya?"

He glanced around making sure that none of the other agents was nearby.

"They won't let Agent Camel go free right? They will try to kill him. Can we use one of the bombs to cover his escape?"

I smirk. This is why I loved having this kid around.

"Brilliant idea. I will inform Camel."

His face fell again into irritation.

"What's wrong Boya?"

He seemed upset, more than he should be if he was acting. It was like he was generally frustrated that they found out Mizunashi Rena's location, which doesn't make sense since that is what we wanted them to do. He looked up at me and smiled faintly.

"Don't mind me. I am just angry I couldn't predict what they would do. I guess it is a good training exercise, and I know it is staged, but I still feel like I should try to fight back."

This boy was using this as a simulation, a learning experience on how the organization thinks. I doubt he has a lot of source material to go on, considering this organization is like catching ghosts. He is using this so he can fight them in the future. He is correct in that aspect. If Mizunashi Rena was actually an operative and our goal wasn't to send her back but to keep her, this would have been considered a failure on our part. We are playing by their rules as of right now, and the probability of them succeeding in their goal is high.

How far does this kid plan ahead? Does he have his retirement plans already in place?

"All right, we should probably go catch up to James."

We quickly caught up to the boss and made the well versed trek to Mizunashi Rena's room to see a bunch of confused agents.

"You've been played."

I called out. They turned to look at me, expecting a reason as to why the woman was still 'comatose' in her bed.

"We are toys in their hands, just as they planned."

"We got played?"

I feel almost bad for the look of absolute horror that crosses Jodie's face. The boy spoke up quietly.

"That clip you saw was from an old interview she gave following an explosion where she was injured, after they doctored the clothing and background. I saw the original one so there is no doubt."

Jodie looked confused.

"What was the point of airing that video?"

The boy explained sternly. I suppose he is making this a learning experience for them too.

"To make you FBI agents come here. They knew you wouldn't use cellphones or wireless in the hospital to contact each other."

Jodie was now getting frustrated.

"That's why I am asking why they wanted us here?"

I spoke up.

"You were just looking for them right? The toys they scattered around the hospital. Where are they now?"

The agents pulled them out of various pockets.

"If you are talking about the bombs we have them here. I was about to go to another room so I kept them."

Finally the realization dawned on them and they gasped in shock.

"Don't tell me inside…"

I nodded. The boy continued.

"Yes, in those toys, were some troubling gifts."

Jodie glanced between me and James.

"Transmitters. You mean they put transmitters on every bomb?"

I close my eyes in apparent depression of them finding their target's location and confirm Jodie's suspicions. James picked it up.

"Yes, they sent those bombs in order to find the location of Mizunashi Rena's room. The flower pot was to hint they would be attacking with bombs. With the TV segment they were able to get us to rush here while we were hurrying to collect the bombs they sent."

"So the organization…"

"Is probably watching us and making their next move smiling."

"So what now?"

We all looked to James to give the order, the only logical one left. He closed his eyes, resigned.

"After this, there is no reason to stay. It is time to go with the last resort I spoke of this morning. We will separate into three cars and escape in the confusion. Whichever agent is the bait will draw them away as far as possible. As for who will ride in each car, talk to Jodie-kun."

"Hey."

Conan piped up and I see him give me a quick glance.

"Why don't we put her in an old beetle my friend drives? We can lay her down in the back seat. Those bad guys will probably think you will put her in a bigger vehicle on a stretcher. They would never guess this."

Woah, what is he doing? We can't involve civilians. They could become targets for the organization.

"That's probably true."

Jodie agreed, but I could tell she didn't like this plan either.

"Let me give him a call then."

He pulls out his phone. No I have to stop…oh I see. This is the chance he spoke of for me to get my fingerprints on the phone. He knew how I felt about innocent civilians getting involved in such a dangerous scheme and is using that to our advantage. It wouldn't be out of place for me to take the boy's phone from him. Not only that, this idea he proposed isn't so different from our original plan, and it would be easy for me to claim inspiration and use it as a segway as I tell the other agents the real plan.

The glue was still on my fingertips, after I had reapplied it several times. His acting is superb, as in his acting of a normal child. He was excitedly pointing out a plan, trying to show off for the adults, acting a lot dumber then he actually is. This could land him a low blow though. We were just starting to see his strategic advantage, and in proposing this plan lands him back at square one where we lose faith in his cognitive abilities. It could limit his involvement in future plans. However, I doubt it would take long for him to get back in their good graces. It must be humiliating, to sometimes act a whole lot dumber than one actually is, just to make sure a plan succeeds.

"I am sure he will come quickly."

Right hand I mentally tell myself as I reach over, across my body, and pulling the cellphone out of his grip. He looks up at me with surprise. I act accordingly, as I would in a normal situation.

"No matter how smart you are, this isn't an option. This is a job for the FBI."

He looks dejected. I flip the phone close, making sure to press my fingers hard against the surface. I feel kind of bad, because both of us know it isn't true. He is the mastermind, and I am treating him like a child, even though I promised I wouldn't do so again. I don't miss how the entire FBI watches as I slowly hand the device back to the child, eyes drawn to it.

"We can't let others get involved, can we?"

"But—"

"Leave the rest to us."

I feel like an actor on a stage, where the two of us are putting on a small skit for the other agents. I had to do everything in the right order and in a certain way, even though we hadn't rehearsed, we pulled it off. He finally backed down, placing his phone back in his jacket pocket, but I don't miss the small smirk on his lips. Perfect. One more step in our grand plan.

"All right let's destroy the transmitters in the bombs then."

Ah, this is my turn. It was up to me to convince the other agents to get Mizunashi Rena and Camel in a car together, alone. The boy cannot do anything now, because of his fake scheme to involve civilians.

"No, do so after you hear me out."

"What is it Akai-kun?"

I couldn't help myself. I needed to give the boy credit for something. It isn't fair that he is the unsung hero, always moving in the shadows and doesn't get anything to credit as his own.

"After hearing what this boy said, it hit me, a clever plan that will allow us to escape with Mizunashi Rena and blind them."

Up to this point, we have been playing right into the black organization's hands. They had launched a successful attack, managing to get their main goal. It was high time we turned the tables on them. From here on out, it will be our moves that dictate what they do. They will dance to our tune, and hopefully not pull any surprises. The plan is now officially going into motion and it won't stop until I fake my death. It was time to counterattack.


	11. Collaboration Part 5: Counterattack

**Ok, I think there will only be two more chapters after this one and it will complete this arc, which is one of my favorites. It has been so fun to write and try to guess all that happened behind the scenes. Have fun with this chapter too, even though it is a little shorter. This is episodes 499 and 500.**

We all gather in the room where we had made our temporary headquarters. I wait until everyone is in before I shut the door quietly. It shouldn't be too hard to make the specific conditions that need to be met for this to work.

"What is this idea Akai-kun?"

I take a deep breath and give the boy a minuscule glance. All right, I couldn't fail in convincing them.

"We should continue with the plan we currently have, with the two decoys in the vans. Although we will make full use of these."

I hold up one of the bombs.

"The organization doesn't know we know that there are transmitters in these. That is the key. We will have one fake decoy, one real decoy, and one real target."

Jodie looked confused.

"What do you mean Shu?"

I hold up one finger.

"As James said, they will probably have thermal vision cameras that will let them see inside the car. One van, the fake decoy, will have all FBI agents in it, with one agent lying down to pretend to be Mizunashi Rena, although almost all of you will have a bomb with a transmitter in your pockets."

We have to have one that is obviously not right so they can narrow down their search more. This van will look way too picture perfect, and they will be expecting some sort of trick. Now they only have to choose between two.

"The second van will be our real decoy. They will not have bombs in their pockets. It will appear that is a bunch of agents with her, and that we wouldn't put bombs in the same car that our target is in. They will think this is the real Mizunashi Rena."

James looked interested.

"And the real Mizunashi Rena?"

"We place her in the third van, with only the driver and she will be sitting with a bomb in her pocket in the front seat. They will think we ran out of agents and that there were just two driving for the sake of a distraction. They won't expect that we would allow her to have so little guard on her, and they will overlook it."

In all actuality, this is the thing that will almost undoubtedly grab Gin's attention. This one is different from the other two vans so it stands out, and they will expect the reverse psychology. Not to mention, the third van is supposed to come back to the hospital. Gin would zero in on that as well. James nodded.

"Yes, this could easily deceive them."

I smirk ironically.

"Yes that would be the objective."

Kind of, sort of the intention. Jodie leaned down to the boy.

"Thanks again for the hint Conan-kun."

Yeah the kid killed two birds with one stone, not that anyone else would know about it. James tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"The question now is to who will drive the car with Mizunashi Rena."

Right, I have to pretend that our objective is to keep Kir in our grasp. Although this is a good opportunity to push the angle that we need a skilled driver.

"That is true. If they discover us and find ourselves in a situation in which we need to lose them, we need someone who can take action in any situation, someone who knows the area, and has good driving technique."

"That would be you Akai-kun. You're the only one we have."

No, I definitely cannot be there, for multiple reasons. I immediately push it off.

"No, I would rather not. The first check they will make is to see which car I am with."

If I am with the real decoy, it would make it much more believable and it will be easier for me to guide them into thinking that the third van is the one with Kir inside. Also if I am anywhere near the real Mizunashi Rena, they will expect me to act to get her back, when I definitely cannot. The farther I am away the better.

"In that case…"

Come on Camel that is your cue.

"I will."

Perfect.

"For this it has to be me right?"

"The one who disposed the bomb for us, Camel-kun huh?"

Jodie's face brightened.

"I agree. I think he is the right one as well."

I smirk. I knew it was a good idea to let him dispose of the bomb with Jodie. Now there is more then one person vouching for his driving skills. I should probably warn him of what he is getting into.

"Fear of death is worse than death itself. No fear."

You have to believe this plan is going to succeed one hundred and ten percent, and that you must be willing to put your life at risk. He is going up against Gin and several other operatives. There is a real possibility he might die. Camel nodded, looking slightly confused.

"I've been prepared for death from the start. I have no family to mourn my passing anyway."

"Well then it is time to start the preparations."

"Roger that."

The FBI agents all filed out of the room. I glance at the boy with a smirk. Everything was going perfectly, just the way we wanted it too. Everything was in place. I was surprised to see him glaring at the door with such a serious look on his face. Oi, was he starting to doubt his own plan? No, it must be because of my comment to Camel, about him dying. There is a possibility, however Camel is an accomplished agent. He can take care of himself. There is a chance he will die, but it is slim.

"Don't make such a face."

He looks up at me in surprise.

"This is necessary for the strategy to succeed."

And it was. Sacrifices sometimes needed to be made to fulfill the needs of the whole. Putting agents in danger is what makes us agents in the first place.

"Or could it be, you are nervous about my guarantee?"

Did he doubt me picking Camel? Or did he doubt my resolve to fake my own death? Either way, this wasn't like him to look so unconfident in his abilities or my own. We needed complete faith in each other. Otherwise, this will never work.

He smirks at me and I see a glimpse of the hunter within.

"No, not at all. I trust your judgement Akai-san."

I thumb toward the door.

"I am going to tell Camel some things. I will be down in my truck in a few minutes."

"I will meet you by the door and we can walk together."

He scampered off down the hallway while I quickly follow after the other agents. When I caught up to Camel, I discreetly pulled him off to the side.

"Are you ready for this Camel?"

"Hai Akai-san. Mizunashi Rena and I will pull it off."

"Just make sure to get the timing right. We are going to use one of the bombs they gave us to use as your cover before they try to shoot you. As soon as it explodes jump out of the driver's side and through the hole in the guardrail."

Camel rubbed the back of his head.

"That's a tall order Akai-san."

I nodded. It was complicated, especially since we haven't had the chance to practice such a stunt.

"Yes, but I picked you because I knew you would be up to the task."

He nodded, looking resolved.

"Hai."

I turn, ready to walk to my car, when I stopped.

"One more thing. You have to carry this out without fail. If someone gets in the way, take them out of the picture. Got it?"

We have come too far and have put too many pieces into place for it to be ruined by one of our own agents. He nodded.

"All right Akai-san, I will be going now."

He gave a salute.

"Best of luck to you."

"You as well. Be careful. Call me after you finish and I will come pick you up."

I stalk off down the hallway. The time for our counterattack was upon us. It was time to see if Gin would take the bait.

The boy is currently waiting by front door, leaning against the wall. As I approach he stands up straight following after me like a little puppy dog.

"Everything ok Akai-san?"

I glance over at my miniature companion.

"Everything is fine Boya. I just pray this works."

He nodded.

"Yes, this is one of the best and worst parts of being a detective."

"What do you mean?"

He grinned up at me.

"The feeling of giving a deduction or plan that could possibly be correct or incorrect, out of thousands of possible scenarios, it's exciting, but also nerve-wracking. Don't you agree?"

I suppose that makes sense. If this works I will feel the most accomplished in all of my time fighting against the organization, but getting to that point is making me anxious.

"Do you doubt my plan Akai-san?"

I look down at the boy. He is looking very serious, his real self; however I see the conviction in his eyes. He is ready to give everything to make sure this plan succeeds, has faith in it. I smirk down at him.

"I gave an answer in Mizunashi Rena's room, and I give the same one now."

As of right now, through one way or another, everything we have planned has come to fruition. I was now even more convinced that this boy's predictions will come true, and that we can pull this off. He nodded.

"Do both of them understand what they need to do?"

I grin at him.

"Give us some credit Boya, we are FBI and CIA agents after all. We didn't get this far by not making good decisions. We are well versed in improvising and acting in plans like this where things can change at the drop of a hat."

He blinked in surprise, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to underestimate you all. It's just the usual people I have to deal with I have to explain everything and give step by step instructions. It's just what I am used to."

A certain image of the two boys and girls that hang around him, that he gives orders to like a little army commander with his platoon. Ah, that would explain it. He has probably never had the chance to order competent agents before. The fact that he can go from orchestrating a plan with an actual national law agency, and then again turn around to plan with at least three other elementary schoolers that succeeds proves his flexibility and skill.

"I see what you mean Boya."

He nodded. We finally reach my truck and we both sit inside. I turn on my ear piece, listening absentmindedly to the reports of the vans.

"You ready Boya? How do you think they will move?"

He clicked in his seatbelt.

"One agent for each van, and then one to look for you. All four will report to Gin on their findings."

I nodded. That was what I assumed as well. I push the truck into drive to roll out of the parking garage. Now, following the second van's route, we should go this way to catch up with it.

We travel in almost silence. I was concentrating on the reports, while the boy seemed lost in his own thoughts. Then I see him look over into my side view mirror and narrow his gaze. I look up in my rearview mirror to see a motorcyclist directly behind us. It was easy to spot the platinum blond hair waving in the wind. Vermouth.

"We meet again."

I smirk. I would love nothing more than to just break check her and make her crash into me and capture her, but that isn't the purpose of this plan. It hurts to be so close yet unable to catch her.

Not then, I suppose it was time to enact our plan. I say quietly in obviously fake seriousness.

"Oh no Boya, one of their operatives is closing fast on the car that is holding Mizunashi Rena. Whatever shall we do?"

He gives me a strange glance and a smirk.

"Panic and give away our position?"

I grin. Yes, if they see me obviously drawing attention to the second van, they will suspect it isn't that one, which will lead Gin to believe the third van is their target.

"My thoughts exactly."

I yank on the gear shift and mash on the gas pedal. With precision I cut through traffic, changing lanes and slip by cars with ease. Many tires squealed and breaks smashed down as I tried hard to cause a big of a scene as I could.

In the chaos around me, I remembered something I wanted to ask the boy.

"So Boya, what happened between you and Vermouth the last time you all met? She took you hostage, and yet you were returned safe and sound."

He blinked up at me, not at all disturbed by the cars honking their horns and generally panicking around us.

"Didn't Jodie tell you? I woke up in a strange car in the woods. I called Agasa hakase and he picked me up."

I raised my eyebrow at him. I knew better than that. He did something. His innocent kid routine isn't going to work on me. He smirked.

"I had an electronic wave recorder and emitter hooked up to my body as well as heart mapping system. My original plan was to disguise as Haibara and get Vermouth to take me somewhere to kill me. She was supposed to excitedly call her boss so I could record the waves and send it to Agasa hakase and catch the boss that way, but since Jodie sensei was injured I had to change my plan halfway. She emailed a report to her boss though, so I managed to record the electronic waves. I blackmailed her so to speak. If my heart stopped the electronic waves from her phone that I had recorded would immediately be sent out to Agasa Hakase, who would then turn it in to police. Since I had suitable material, she said she would back off of Haibara."

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. This was the same assassin we had spent years of time, mountains of resources, and multiple plans to capture, and this boy did it so effortlessly. It also explained why the organization hadn't made a move on the girl since Vermouth was out of the picture. He had managed to make Vermouth retreat. I couldn't even imagine the look on Vermouth's face when he cornered her.

"Oh, is that how you got the boss's phone number?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"No, not quite. I was going to catch her, but she sprayed knockout gas in the car and destroyed the wave recorder and was gone before I woke up again. I only managed to remember the sounds of the pushing of the keys and figured out the correct pattern from there."

He wanted to catch her? I smile down at him.

"Don't feel too bad, you have succeeded far better than most of us agents have. She is especially difficult to catch."

But wait, I am still trying to process the fact that he found out the boss's number, just by hearing it! What kind of skills did this boy have? I mean yes, it is in the form of a children's song, however after hearing it only once and figuring out the right timbres? He must have perfect pitch or something similar. I smirk at him.

"I will say it again. You are amazing Boya. Although what you plan to do with that knowledge? It is dangerous."

He narrowed his eyes at the mirror on the side.

"I haven't used it myself, only as a tool of finding black organization operatives. That was how I found Kir when the wireless tap was stuck to her foot. I am not going to carelessly draw attention to myself by emailing the boss of an evil crime syndicate."

I relax slightly. Good. I know the boy isn't stupid, but he is reckless.

"In any case Akai-san, it looks like they took our bait."

I glance behind me to see Vermouth swerve off onto a side road, and when I look up to see our van, there is no other motorcycle that was supposedly next to it. I smirk.

"Seems like it Boya. Let me park and we can listen to what's happening."

I pull into a nearby parking lot and I lay the earpiece next to us, turning up the volume so we can hear what was going on.

"James-san, I have a black porsche and four motorcycles tailing me."

"What? A Porsche and four motorcycles? Don't tell me they found you out?"

"Yes it is likely. But they are still no match for my driving technique. I will shake them off."

So they did go after Camel, as we needed. We glanced at each other before turning our attention back to the ear piece. We could hear everyone else waiting with baited breath. Good, Camel trying to escape will only cement the idea that Kir is with him.

Suddenly we hear a gasp of surprise, the sound of something being hit, and a pained grunt. Looks like Kir made her move then. There was the swerving of tires in the background as James shouted at Camel, trying to get him to respond. The boy and I however were tensed up, on the edge of our seats as we strained to listen. It sucked being blind and not entirely aware of what was going on, and now it seems like our ears are gone too.

There was a long silence on the other end, before we heard an explosion and the line went dead. I quickly fished my phone out of my pocket and the boy looked to me with concern and a deep seriousness. I held the phone reverently, waiting for the call. He couldn't have died right? I knew I expected a lot but…

We both jumped when my phone started to ring. It was Camel's number. I flip it open hurriedly.

"It was successful."

Both of us relax.

"Thanks. Job well done."

I hang up the phone and smirk at the boy. He responded back in kind. It was delicious to think that we had Gin working how we wanted him too, have him dancing in the palm of our hands, especially after he played us at the hospital. Revenge was sweet so to speak.

Phase one of our plan was complete. It was the absolutely necessary part, the one we knew would happen. Phase two was different in that it was optional, and the possibilities and scenarios are endless as to what could, might, and will happen. There were so many more unknowns. This plan was easy in the fact that we knew they were going to come back after Kir and recover her. Gin might never even order Kir to kill me. The easy part was over.

"We are going to go pick up Camel, and then we will head back to explain everything. I am sure there are several agents who deserve an explanation of why we threw out most of their hard work."

He nodded and settled back in his seat.

"Yes I agree."

I drove off the parking lot, heading over to the place where Camel was supposed to be.

"The materials are ready Akai-san, I will have them delivered to your apartment later today, and you can do with them what you will, but after today, I think it would be best if I didn't hang around the FBI."

I glance over at him.

"Yes. After my death, they will check up on them to make sure I didn't fake it, and will be looking at us with a high powered microscope. If they see a child with them it will be suspicious."

He didn't need any unnecessary attention. That was how he worked, everything from the shadows, and had a certain paranoia that kept him there. He nodded.

"I didn't get to mess up Jodie sensei's phone though, so I don't know how I am going to get my phone to her."

"As long as she knows the fingerprints are on it, she will come asking for it regardless. It will be all right."

He took a deep breath.

"Now comes the difficult part Akai-san. I won't be able to talk with you after this, at least alone. Are there any other questions you would like to ask?"

"Not at all Boya. I am sure we will see each other soon."

We drive up to the scene to see police, ambulances, and other cars piled up. Camel was being questioned by police, but when he saw us, he excused himself, wandering over. Conan slid over into the middle as Camel crammed in.

"You aren't hurt?"

He rubbed the side of his face.

"She sure hit hard enough, and I'm a bit banged up from the explosion, but other then that I am fine."

I smirked.

"Women usually do."

I step on the gas pedal, driving back to the hospital, not at all looking forward to the lecture Jodie will be giving us.


	12. Collaboration Part 6: Friday the 13th

**This took a little more thought then my previous chapters because a lot of stuff was off screen and I had to pretend to be Gosho for a little bit of it, and thinking like a genius is hard for us ordinary folks. It is hard to fit some of the pieces together, especially the timing of things. I hope I do it justice. Enjoy. Episodes 502-504.**

I knew when I woke up something was wrong. It wasn't an immediate threat like there was an intruder, but my instincts honed after years in the field were yelling at me that something wasn't right. Uneasy restless paranoia settled over me as I slowly climbed out of bed, going to go brush my teeth. I glance at the calendar on the way to the bathroom and I grimace. Oh the irony; it was Friday the thirteenth.

Yesterday we had pulled off the successful loss of Mizunashi Rena, and Camel, Conan, and I all got put through the ringer, mostly by Jodie, for lying to the other agents but after we had explained everything they went from very irritated to understanding. So we were off the hook it seemed.

The boy had left, understandably needing to get back to his own life. He shook my hand, whispered good luck to me, and skipped outside to the yellow Volkswagen he spoke of. I will probably not see him again until after all this is over.

I had come home early, intent on catching up on my sleep that I had missed out the previous night, to see a package waiting for me. When I opened it there were five bags of a mysterious red liquid that were all wired to a remote. Each bag had a number that corresponded with one on the remote, and there was detailed instructions saying that each button was linked to a different bag. So four on my chest probably in case she decides to shoot me there first and one for under my hat to make it seem like I got shot in the head.

I brush my teeth, pondering the situation. The boy said that if Gin was going to order her to kill me, today would be the day. What if he didn't though and all of this was for nothing? No, Gin was too smart for that. But would he target me, instead of another agent? Is that why my instincts were on the fritz? The unknown was a terrifying thing, and the only assurance that I could possibly cling too, were the words of a small boy with an IQ higher than average adults.

I sighed as I spit out my toothpaste. I need to calm down. Even if the boy's predictions are wrong, I know I am confident in my own abilities to deal with the unknown; I am not some rookie that just got put on the job. I need to take up the mantle of being the calm collected Akai, not this one that was secretly stressing out.

In any case, I need to go back to Haido general hospital. James wants a wrap up meeting so to speak about the case and our plans of where to go from here. Most of the other agents have left and are currently on their way back to the United States, leaving a skeleton crew here in Japan. I get ready hurriedly, grab a can of black coffee from the vending machine from downstairs, and head out to my truck.

I make it to the hospital just in the nick of time. I walked in the room to see Jodie and James already there.

"Ah Akai-kun you are here."

I nod as I slowly gravitate toward the window, peeking out from behind the curtain, looking for possible snipers. Man I am so paranoid. What is wrong with me?

Before James could even start talking to us, Jodie's phone rang. I didn't pay attention to it as she answered it, until she exclaimed.

"What? Camel is the lead suspect in a murder case?"

I glance toward her. Who was she talking to? Although if I had to take a guess, not many people knew Camel was in Japan, knew he was a FBI agent, and had Jodie's phone number. I would bet my sniper rifle it was the boy. Wait a minute, Camel was a suspect? Well at least we know that he isn't the murderer.

"Training on the hotel's stairway?"

I smirked at that. Looks like that fitness freak is still the same as he was two years ago. He was obsessed with it then too. Good to see he hasn't changed too much.

"That's just like that muscle training maniac, just like two years ago."

Jodie looked up from her phone conversation.

"Speaking of which, I heard he also came to Japan two years ago. Did something happen then?"

Ah yes, I remember that. That was ancient history, no use bringing it up and reopening healed wounds for both of us.

"No, nothing happened. More importantly, we should focus on rescuing him. You can go now right, to that hotel?"

This gives the boy a chance to give his phone to Jodie. I don't know how he is going pull it off, but he will think of something. Jodie nodded in affirmation. James ordered.

"Make sure they don't find out we are conducting a secret investigation in Japan."

"Yes of course. Ok Conan-kun, I will be right there."

Called it. My eyes scanned the ground below the window carefully. Would they come back today to dispose of the hospital? If she didn't manage to convince them that the hospital wasn't connected, they could be coming back.

"I will be heading out now."

I glance back at her. I don't know if I will see her again, at least if this plan plays out, and maybe not as myself, or not at all if I end up getting killed. Not to mention, they might come after more agents. We shouldn't drop our guard just because we 'lost' our lead and think we have won this round.

"Jodie."

She pauses by the door. I bite my lip slightly. What do I say to her?

"Be careful. I have a bad feeling about today."

They could come out and attack her if she wasn't aware of the dangers. They know where we are, and they could strike at any time.

"Because it is Friday the thirteenth right?"

I glance over at her. I couldn't exactly tell her that this was the day I could die, could I?

"I don't really believe in those things."

She left. I mused aloud.

"Is that so?"

Am I being suspicious for no reason? No, there was always a reason, and an experienced agent was a fool for not listening to their instincts. I shut the curtains with a sigh. In any case, I have to prepare for tonight.

"James, maybe we can talk about this later. I have some errands to run."

"Hai Akai-kun, you also be careful."

I stick a cigarette in my mouth as I walk out the door, lighting it as I walk out to my truck. Now, what do I need for tonight, if everything works out? I had already bought a cover for my truck bed, for when I have to transport the corpse. He was now in the hospital morgue for now, scheduled to be buried in the next few days. He will be a little decomposed, but it doesn't matter if he is going to burn anyway. It's gross, but essential.

Another thing I need to take care of is transportation. Sadly, I will be blowing up my only vehicle, which is depressing because I really like that truck, however if Kir is going to try to kill me, it will be a location that is in the middle of nowhere. I can't exactly walk back, and riding with her is not an option. There could be cameras, wireless taps, all sorts of things that could incriminate her, as well as the fact that I will be covered in blood, fake blood, but if they discover the stains in the car seat they will get suspicious. No I needed my own way back.

So I went out to a nearby bike shop that rented motorbikes. I found the quietest one that cost the least amount of money, rented it for a week, and bought a helmet. That could hide my face in the already dark night, which was if she called me out at night. I put it in the bed of my truck and shut the tailgate.

It was still early in the afternoon, so I decided to eat lunch, and try to take it easy. As the day progressed my nerves slowly grew. My instincts which were just casually yelling at me were now screaming bloody murder that I should get out of Japan. I took a deep breath as I sipped some of the coffee that came with my sandwich. I had everything prepared. The only thing now was if they even go through the plan in the first place. I was sure doing a lot of work for something that might not even happen, but it was better to be prepared then to not be.

I think I should probably head back to my apartment. I still need to think some things out. I look up to the sky as I walk back to my truck. I wonder how the crime scene is progressing. I also wonder if the boy ever got his chance to switch his phone with Jodie's. I wouldn't put it past him to solve the crime and pull off the switch without too much of a problem.

It was amazing really, how much faith I had in the boy. After all, he is more than twenty years younger than me, and I was basically putting my life in his hands, giving everything to the plan he came up with. It shouldn't be logical, but there was something about him that even though there was some risk involved, made me believe this would succeed, if it played out. Maybe while I am protected Shi-no Haibara, I can find out more about him. I might as well start calling her that now.

I walk into my apartment and look around. I will have to abandon this place, however I can't do it now. An amateur investigator could figure out that if I cancelled the contract the day I died they would get suspicious. I grab the blood packages and place them in my truck. Now to go buy flame resistant clothes and an identical wardrobe for Kusada. I guess I can go change him now too.

It doesn't take much shopping time for me to get the needed items, although the flame resistant pants were a little harder to find, and more conspicuous, but a little white lie that said I was working with fireworks for an upcoming festival and I got the pants without complaint.

It was almost five when I finally returned to the hospital. It didn't take very long to sneak into the morgue and change Kusada into all black clothes. I would keep him here for the moment. He was starting to rot, and I couldn't let other find him in my truck bed. I sighed, going back to my truck. It looked like Jodie and Camel weren't back yet so our meeting would be postponed for a little bit. I decided to take a little nap. I didn't know when I would sleep again, and I still was out of whack from the lack of sleep from the past few days.

" _FBI? Dai-kun is?"_

 _Stay focused. Act indifferent. Don't care._

" _Yes I will be putting an end to it tomorrow."_

" _Don't be silly. If you are trying to fool me, think of something better than this."_

 _She is hurting. It's painful to watch. Comfort her. Can't._

" _Otherwise I won't be surprised at all."_

 _Crap, tears. Abort mission? No stay the course. Wait._

" _You knew? If you knew why didn't you leave me? You knew I was using you."_

 _Not logical. Didn't make sense._

" _Can you not tell without asking?"_

 _No. I used her. I was terrible to her. I took her love and threw it aside just to get close. She can't love someone like that. But her kindness. Her tears. God I love her._

"Akai-kun. Akai-kun."

James, and an obnoxious ringing dissipated the terrible memory I was trapped in. I blinked my eyes open. Why did I have that dream now? Because of the recent activity with the organization? I glance over at James.

"Your phone has been ringing for quite a while now."

Ah, the obnoxious ringing.

"Sorry."

I pull out the object, and opened it up to see an unknown number. That was strange I don't remember giving my phone number to strangers. Maybe a prank caller? I answered it cordially.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

It takes a lot of effort not to stiffen. Mizunashi Rena. So did that mean our other plan was underway? It was actually happening? I can't jump to conclusions though. She might just be calling to tell me it was cancelled. But how did she get my number? I didn't give it to her. I bet the organization still held my old phone number from when I worked with them.

"Mizunashi Rena. Is it ok to talk? Anyone around?"

Ah, there was slight wobble of fear in her voice. Was Gin there? Probably threatening her to make the call if I had to take a guess. I swallowed hard in anticipation. James interjected.

"Who is—"

I hold up my finger silencing him. I can't have him give himself away in this situation.

"Yeah, I am alone."

I turn my attention back to my cellphone as she spoke again.

"I bet you are surprised, aren't you? That I would contact you so soon after returning to the organization."

I didn't really, surprised it took her so long actually, but the clueless me didn't know that.

"More or less. Explain what you mean?"

Clueless Akai would be curious as to why she was calling me in the first place. What kind of lie would she feed me?

"Actually, it has become difficult to stay in the organization. I want your help to leave and fly out of here."

Wait, was this Kir, or the CIA agent talking? Was her identity compromised and this was real?

"Or course I will offer any information the FBI wants. Can we meet now, just the two of us?"

No, that wasn't the case. She was actually doing it. She was leading me into a fake trap. This was our plan. Which meant that the boy accurately predicted Gin's moves. Hiding a grin, I agree readily.

"Yes, it won't be a problem as long as you are alone."

Make sure no one else is there so we can pull this off. It will be infinitely more difficult to do if Gin decides to tag along with her. She needs to convince him to let her do it alone, if she hasn't already done it.

"All right I will mail you the time and place after this call."

Maybe she will give me a clue in the email, although I doubt it if Gin is there; he will check for hints.

"Yeah."

I hear her hang up and I closed my phone. Now just to wait for the email.

I can't believe this is actually happening. There were so many possibilities, and yet this boy had picked this one. I doubt she was the one to draw attention to the fact either. This was all Gin's, and possibly the boss's, ideas and actions. It would look suspicious if she was the one to propose a test of loyalty. How? The boy's genius is terrifying. Although I am celebrating way too quickly. This plan just started and if the other plan had a hundred different paths, this one has a thousand. I can't get my hopes up just yet.

"That was Mizunashi Rena right?"

Ah crap, how was I going to get rid of James without telling him and causing him to worry? It's obvious this is a trap and he will try to force me not to go.

"Yes, she asked if we could meet in private."

"A private meeting with her could be a trap. It would be more prudent not to go."

No, it would be meaningless if I didn't. How can I get rid of him without telling him the plan?

"Yeah, except if it is a trap and I don't show, seven or eight times out of nine she will be killed. The organization must have forced her to do it."

Maybe that will allow me to go? I give him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. I am confident my sixth sense will work. She may just be CIA but I believe she has a clever plan to get us out of this."

Well I know for a fact that is the case. Maybe this will be enough to convince James to trust me on this one. Turns out my hopes were dashed as he pulled out his phone.

"In any case, let me call Jodie and us FBI can—"

I reach out without thinking, grabbing the phone, stilling his hand. The last thing I want is reinforcements.

"Akai-kun? What are you doing?"

He asks questioningly. Then I see the distinct glance at my fingers and his eyes widen.

"What on earth?"

Ah crap, I forgot that I still had glue on my fingers. I decided to keep it on just in case Jodie remembered I picked up something in the hospital and decided to use that instead of the phone. It looks like the jig is up. I had hoped not to tell anyone, but it can't be helped anymore. The fact that he has discovered glue on my fingers might mean he will mess up the plan later. Besides, James is sensible; he won't give away the fact that I am alive, and if he really needs me to interfere in something, he can contact me. I take a deep breath.

"There is a plan in place James, between me and her."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. I open the door of my truck, stepping out.

"This trap was predicted before she even left our custody. I am going now to fake my death with her. This will allow me to work behind the scenes without the organization knowing, and it drops suspicion off of her if they suspected her of being a double agent. It kills two birds with one stone."

James raised an eyebrow as I slowly walk toward the morgue, explaining our master plan in as much detail as I can. I finished right when we got back to the truck, with me carrying Kusada Rikumichi and putting him in the backseat of the truck, for easy access when i need to switch the corpses.

"Akai-kun, will that work?"

I nodded as I climbed back in my truck. I narrow my eyes.

"It's not a matter of will anymore, it has to work. Now James, you cannot tell the others about this. Just like yesterday when we didn't tell you about them retrieving her, we can't tell the other agents now. We have to make this believable. More lives are at stake here."

James sighed.

"It will be a hard blow, but I understand. I won't tell anyone else."

I relax slightly. This will probably be good in the long run, but I still feel uneasy.

"Oh, one more thing. If Jodie doesn't already have it, remind her that my fingerprints are on the boy's phone. He should be giving it to her at some point today but if it doesn't happen you will need to make that happen. The fingerprints have to be compared to that and nothing else."

His eyes widened.

"I will do my best. Wait does Conan-kun know about this?"

I smirked in response. I couldn't say the boy came up with the plan; it would probably give the man even more anxiety. After all, he had only seen a little bit of Conan-kun's intelligence, and still only thinks him as a child. I think of him as a hunter.

"Oh yes, I will be getting a new phone in a few days. I will call you so you can save my number in case of emergency."

He sighed.

"Fine, but you didn't answer my question."

Suddenly my phone dings, indicating I had an email. I flicked it open and smirk.

"Tonight at 1900 hours, the seventh left curve along the Raiha pass. On that pass so late, there will be only a few cars passing by. It would be ideal for a clandestine meeting."

"But is this really all right?"

I can tell he is worried, and I don't blame him. I am essentially walking unarmed into what could be a real trap. I glance at the clock. It was currently 6:30, so if I wanted to make it early to scope it out, I would need to leave now.

"Yeah, have some faith in me, and of course in her."

We will pull this off, the greatest fake death ever.

"Akai-kun."

He sounded like he wanted to say millions of things to me. I glance over at him.

"As for what happens afterwards, I am counting on you."

"Ri..right."

I pulled down on the gearshift, and pulled away, leaving my boss in that parking garage, looking like a worried old man, but I didn't dare look back. I had a job to do.

As I drive, the remnants of my dream keep playing back, thoughts of Akemi. I sighed inwardly. Would it have been different if I had not been in the organization? Gone to America? Could I have kept her from being killed? Well, I might meet her again tonight, who knows, if this plan fails.

I go and count the turns and find the one which she is talking about. I see that there is a cutout in the rock, where she can park her car. I don't know if Gin is here or not, but if I park across from her my truck can shield me from possible snipers in the mountains across the way. I hadn't seen any signs of an ambush coming from Haido, but it didn't hurt to go further down the road this way. Besides, Gin will expect me to be suspicious of a trap.

After driving a few more kilometers I pull off to the side of the road. I pull out the blood packages from underneath my passenger seat and shrug off my jacket and pull off my shirt. The blood bags came with several rolls of tape that could secure them to my body. I roll the remote around in my fingers. Should I test it, just to make sure it works? I glance at the instructions, to see a small note at the bottom.

 _Don't worry. These have been tested many times by me and Hakase. Good luck.-EC_

I smirked. The boy thought of everything hasn't he? He is even predicting me now. I tape the blood carefully, securing them to my torso. The last one, for my hat, I just tuck it under the cap, not seeing a need to tie it. I just can't move around too much, otherwise they will fall off and give us away. I replace my clothes, and lean back, closing my eyes.

Am I forgetting something? Kusada Rikumichi is in my backseat, dressed like me in flame resistant pants and ready to be moved. I have a motorbike to get away, with a helmet. I have the blood and remote control in my right pocket. I grip my steering wheel tightly. It was now 19:10.

It was time to go die. Boya, I hope you are right.

It was simple to do a u-turn on the deserted highway and drive back to our meeting place. I see an unfamiliar car occupying the part that was empty earlier, with a figure leaning against it. So she is here. I skidded to a stop against the guardrail across the highway from her. I take a deep breath as I survey her car warily. It looks like she really did come alone. Well it wouldn't count as a test of loyalty if she let others kill me for her after all.

I slowly turn the truck off, scoot over to my passenger side, and slowly get out as she approaches me. I lean against the door, keeping it open. It would make it look like I was ready to escape, when instead it would just make it easier for me to fall back into the cab when she shoots me.

"Oh, is something wrong? You came from the opposite direction."

I smirked faintly, despite my nerves. Calm down. Relax, this is just like any other mission. Keep your right hand in your pocket. That's all you need.

"I arrived ahead of you, to scout out the area."

"I see, and were the results correct? That I really did come alone?"

That sounded highly suspicious that we weren't alone here. I can see by her fancy collar that she had a camera on her; did she have a bug as well? Probably. Although, I was surprised Gin wasn't here. I thought he would want a front row seat and some popcorn for my execution.

I looked to both sides, maybe expecting a black Porsche to come racing out of the darkness.

"Yes, it seems so."

For now. I swallowed as I asked, going along with the farce she proposed.

"So, as for your offer, in exchange for help escaping, let me hear what information you have."

She bowed her head.

"Yeah, as far as what I can offer you—"

I see the pistol in her hand, I see it pointed at me, and my body is trying to take the flight option in the fight or flight package, but I stay completely still. I have to time this just right. She is aiming at my right chest, which should be blood pack 3. My fingers scrabble over the remote in the blindness of my pocket, counting the buttons until I find three. Time slows down as I see her pull the trigger.

Gunshot permeates the air. I press the button only a second later.

I give a small gasp in shock, biting my lip hard to produce real blood, letting it trickle down my chin to add to the illusion. Crap I was slightly late because she did it so suddenly, but I can make up for it with acting. I grunt, trying to act the part. I need to be able to get an Oscar for this. My left hand instinctively comes up to where the blood pack is to cradle the fake wound, when in fact I am pressing on the bag, trying to get the blood to come out faster. The blood flow is far too slow.

I lean up against my truck, wheezing and struggling to stay upright. Thankfully, I have had a punctured lung before on another case, and I remember the pain well, and how I acted then. I look up at her, and see her eyes flicker up, over my head at something. I turn slightly, looking up at a road across the way on the other side. There was a familiar black car.

A Porsche 356A. So that's how it is.

I smirk. Of course he would be nearby to pick up the camera and the bugs signal. He wanted to be here personally, but not close enough that I would detect it, and not close enough that Kir would have him as a fall back. Well done, my old arch rival.

Oh, I was supposed to be acting like I was dying. I groaned in pain, eyes close, face tensed. I hope this is working, because I feel like I am overdramatizing it.

Now for the final piece. She needs to shoot me in the head. If the body in the truck has a head shot when Akai Shuichi doesn't, then we will be figured out. However if she was playing the reluctant operative, then this needs to be Gin's idea, or it would be out of character. We need to play hard to get so to speak, that way Gin feels like he is in control, let him have his sick fantasies of driving the bullet home himself. Nevertheless, if she doesn't give me a headshot, all of this will have been for nothing.

Suddenly I hear her talking.

"But, I shot out his lung. Even if we leave him, he won't last thirty minutes."

There was a pause, probably Gin giving her orders.

"Roger."

She steps forward, heels clicking against the ground. I watch her warily as she slowly raises the gun, pointing it directly at my forehead.

For a moment I am stunned. The boy. He did all of this. He predicted this, from start to finish, accurately. Not once had they been off. In the delta of timelines, he had followed this riverlet, when there had been millions of other things that could have happened. What kind of being was he? I am leaning toward an oracle, because his power to foresee the future like this was supernatural. No person, let alone child should be able to do this. To say that I was astounded was an understatement. The boy had _outsmarted Gin_ for God's sake. That was a feat I didn't know anyone besides me could accomplish.

I had to tell someone, what I thought his genius, and I had to make it seem like something else, but surely she would understand. She had seen it too, in her hospital room, when we first outlined this plan from the start. I couldn't keep this thought, this admiration to myself. I smirk at her.

"To think, that you would go this far."

In your predictions Boya. I finished in my mind. I see her eyes widen a fraction and she smiled at me in understanding. To Gin and Vodka, to the FBI agents, to anyone else in the world, this would be normal for a dying man to say. However, between her and me, we were sharing our own private chat, an inside joke no one will never know about, about a boy that was forever destined in the the shadows.

"Yes, I am surprised myself, that it has worked out this well."

The plan that we worked on has succeeded so well, and we couldn't have done it by ourselves. We had to thank our little benefactor. We had both had our doubts on how this plan would go. It was risky with both of our lives and work on the line. Two experienced agents had relied, listened, and complied to a plan created by a young child. We took the gamble, even though we were skeptical and it was dangerous However, through it all and the boy's guidance we made it through up to this point. All that was left was for her to pull the trigger.

I searched for number five, the one for under my hat. She gave me one last look, and was nice enough to wait until I was ready before she pulled the trigger. I pressed the button and threw myself back, eyes closed as I let out a pained groan. I flopped limply in the seat, resisting the urge to wipe the liquid currently covering my face and dribbling into my seat. I lay perfectly still, not even daring to breathe in the silence of the night.

Suddenly I hear police sirens. That was a stroke of bad and good luck. It will be harder to get away like this; however it will be quicker for them to get the investigation of my murder underway.

"Roger."

I hear her say and then I feel her place something next to me, and it was ticking softly. She taps my leg, probably as a signal that Gin is gone, and that she had placed the bomb. I open my eyes to see her walking back to her car. Turning my head, I see the bomb quickly counting down from thirty seconds. Man she didn't give me a lot of time did she?

I haul Kusada out of the backseat as quietly as possible. I didn't know if that bug that she could have was still active or not. I glance up to the rise across to see that Gin's Porsche is gone. Good. I position Kusada quickly and leap out of the cab. She was looking at me out of the corner of her eye I mimed the phone symbol next to my ear. I will contact you later. She didn't spare me a second glance.

Twenty seconds, and the police were coming around the bends. I needed to be gone before then. I yank the motorbike out of the bed, throw on the helmet, and speed off just as the police come around that turn to see my truck sitting there and they didn't see me disappear. I whizzed down the highway and sure enough I heard a small boom a few seconds later.

I let out the breath that I had been holding and let out a small chuckle. It worked. Holy crap it worked. The next time I see the boy I am shaking his hand. He had just saved my life and did it with a bold and daring style that required acting skills I wasn't sure I had. The boy just continues to impress me.

Now, I do believe my next stop is in Beika. Time to go meet these associates the boy spoke of. I wonder who they could be.


	13. Collaboration Part 7: New Life

**Finally, the last chapter of this arc. I don't think I have ever thanked everyone who reviews, follows, favorites and everything. Thank you so much, because you inspire me to write more chapters quicker.**

I drive around for almost an hour, making sure that no one was following me. I couldn't take the chance that the organization saw me, and I don't want to put this boy's associates in danger. After parking the motor bike in the department store parking garage, I walked the rest of the way since it was relatively close. I traded my helmet for a regular hat, pull up my collar, and I covered up the blood stain on my shirt with my jacket.

I felt extra paranoid. Every person, every car, every shadow, harbored the organization's eyes and ears. I felt naked, out here as myself. I was certain a bullet with my name on it would come spiraling out of the darkness any second. The sooner I get a disguise the better.

Finally I was standing outside the mansion, in front of the gate. I glance over to the right. That is most definitely the house that Sh-Haibara currently lives in. So this one is the house? It was rather impressive, although who could possibly live here. I squint at the name plate. 2-21, and this is Beika Street. Wait I look at the nameplate again. Kudo? Where had I heard that name before? Ah, the absent high school detective that Jodie mentioned, that was best friends with Mouri Ran. Was this his house? How was the boy connected to him?

I grimaced slightly. I still felt wrong on so many levels in including what looks like civilians into this mess, even detectives. It was almost 8:30 at night, and the only indication that this was the right place, was that there was a singular light on. What if this was the wrong place and I just interrupt this random family's evening? I sigh. This is ridiculous.

I try the gate and find it unlocked. Good, even though I see a doorbell by the front entrance, I decide to go try and knock instead. I slowly creep up to the front of the house, pausing on the front step, right in front of the door. I raise my hand to knock, yet I still hesitate. Come on Akai, for this to work you have to trust the boy. For goodness sakes, I just almost died an hour ago, put my life in this boy's hands, and this is what I have trust issues with? I can face down Gin no problem, but a front door is scaring me right now. I steel my nerves and knock softly on the door.

There was several seconds of silence from within the house. I gulp. Oh gosh this is the wrong place. Maybe I still have some time to retreat. Then I hear the sound of a lock unlocking and the door opened.

I don't know what exactly I was expecting, maybe a high school boy, or maybe a seasoned police officer, or anyone else, but I definitely wasn't expecting to see a beautiful woman that looked in her late thirties, not a single hair out of place, and giving me a million watt smile.

"Oh, you are here. Come in dear."

I blink in surprise as I slowly step into the foyer. Um, I had to admit she caught me a little bit off guard. This was the associate he spoke of? She beamed at me.

"Why don't you go take a shower dear, wash off all that fake blood hmm?"

She ran her hands over my shoulders and sides causing me to stiffen slightly at the invasion of personal space.

"You are about the same size of my husband. I will bring you some clothes later. I was just cooking some supper for us. I hope you are hungry."

I swallow quickly.

"Um, Ma'am?"

She blinked several times in surprise before she giggled like a school girl.

"Ah, my apologies, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kudo Yukiko. You might have heard of me; I used to be a pretty famous actress here in Japan."

She said the last part quite smugly. Ah, so the lady of this house, and an actress. That explained the overwhelmingly bubbly personality. If she really was a Kudo though.

"Are you related to Kudo Shinichi by any chance?"

The woman grinned proudly.

"Oh, you have heard of him? He is my son."

So this is the detective's house.

"Do you know where he is now?"

Maybe I could get some inside scoop on to where the detective had disappeared to. If anyone knew where he was it had to be his parent right? She still smiled, however her eyes held a slight tinge of sadness to them.

"Yes, he usually lives here, but he is off solving a case at the moment. I hope he comes home soon. I haven't seen him in a long time because my husband and I are usually out of the country. I miss him."

She shook her head as if to dispel the depressing air that fell over her and pulled me further into the house.

"Now go on and wash up. Supper will be ready soon. The bathroom is down the hallway."

I was shoved down the hall and into a bathroom. I took a look in the mirror and flinch. I had fake blood covering my face and chest, and I looked like a walking corpse, which was the intention, but didn't make for good first impressions. Maybe a shower will do me some good.

After a refreshing shower, I step out to find some men's clothes folded neatly outside the door. I put them on and traipse back into the kitchen. I walk in to see Kudo Yukiko filling up two plates.

"Here you go, enjoy."

I pick up my chopsticks.

"Ittadakimasu."

I take a bite and relish in the taste of fresh home cooked food. She must have seen the way my eyes lit up.

"Ah, I figured you were a man who didn't enjoy the comforts of home cooking often. Is it good?"

"Yes Ma'am. I am not much of a cook myself."

I could probably burn salad, if I was given the ingredients. She waved her hand and giggled like a school girl.

"Just Yukiko is fine dear."

I blink at the informality of it, before narrowing my eyes. All of this feels very surreal. I was still having a hard time believing that this woman was one of the associates that the boy spoke of.

"Yukiko-san, am I in the right place?"

She cocked her head to one side, clapping her hands together.

"Shi-Conan-kun sent you right? I was told that you are now supposed to be dead and that I would help you assume a new identity. Is that wrong?"

Well, it's official. This is where I am supposed to be, whether I liked it or not.

"So, you do disguises?"

She laughed, lugging in a huge suitcase from the hallway.

"Yes, as an actress you wouldn't believe the amount of money I save by doing my own costumes and makeup. Trust me; I am one of the best."

Her face fell into an almost sad smile as she sat across from me.

"I believe Sh-Conan-kun told me that you know Sharon Vineyard."

I tensed. She knew Vermouth? How? Should I be worried? Was she going to turn me in? She gave me a rueful smile.

"We studied under the same teacher that taught us the art of disguise, if that explains anything about the quality of my disguises. Don't worry, no one you used to know will not even recognize you."

That bright beam is back again though as she digs through the trunk.

"Are you still friends with her?"

I see her pause fractionally.

"Sharon and I used to be good friends, with us being actresses together and all; however we have parted ways after…certain things happened. We aren't on the best of terms anymore. It is sad that she has decided to go on the opposite side of the law, but if that's what she chose then it is our duty to apprehend her right?"

She glanced at my half full plate.

"You go ahead and finish your food; I need to make a quick call to my other associate."

She giggled.

"I can't believe Conan-kun called us that."

I quickly scarf down the food, not realizing how hungry I was until I started eating. Meanwhile I listened to her on the phone.

"Hello? Yes it is time. Is she asleep? Ah, then come on over when you have time, unless you just want to drop it off. All right, thanks."

She hung up and stepped toward me, looking slightly sheepish.

"He will be by later; he is dealing with some difficulties."

She notices my empty plate and raises a spoon.

"Would you like some more?"

I nod quickly. I could get used to this as she places more of that delicious dinner in front of me.

"Thank you Yukiko-san."

"You are welcome dear. Now then I can't start until you finish but I might as well start preparing things."

She ran her hands gently over my face and hair, inspecting me closely, humming cheerfully to herself and ignored me stiffening at the physical contact. Is this the associate that the boy said 'was hard to handle'? I can imagine that the calm, cool, secretive personality of the boy and the bubbly, outgoing, live in the limelight personality of Yukiko-san clash quite a bit. Speaking of the boy.

"How do you know Conan-kun Yukiko-san?"

How did the little guy know a bigshot actress like this? It was incredibly convenient of him to have a disguise expert he could turn to. She just smiled disarmingly.

"He is a distant relative of mine."

How very vague. Somehow, even though she isn't lying, I can tell it isn't the full truth. Before I can ask for clarification, I hear a knock at the door. I tensed, reaching for a gun that wasn't in my waistband. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I do believe my other associate has come over. Stay here."

She left the room, heading back down the hall. I slowly stand, moving silently over to the door, ready to provide backup in case it was the organization. I can't take chances, especially with other people involved. I heard hushed voices before Yukiko filed back into the kitchen with someone familiar. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Agasa-san?"

What could he be doing here? The old man looked up at me through his round spectacles and smiled.

"Ah hello. Pardon my lateness. Ai-kun is a night owl so sneaking away with her still awake is difficult."

Ah, the 'she' that Yukiko-san mentioned on the phone earlier. Now that they were both here, I could address both of them with my concerns.

"Yukiko-san, Agasa-san."

They both turned and looked at me. I took a deep breath and explained seriously.

"Are you two sure you want to do this? I am very grateful to you for helping me; however I do not wish to put you all in danger. The organization's reach is long and if they find out you have been helping me you both will be killed."

They glanced at each other. Agasa-san sighed.

"It doesn't matter if I help you or not, I am already committing an offense to the organization by hiding Ai-kun and helping Conan-kun with his investigations. Adding one more thing on the list of grievances is still going to make me dead."

Ok, so he was already stuck in this maddening whirlpool also then. I turn toward the one who I know shouldn't have any other connection to the organization besides her friendship with Vermouth.

"What about you Yukiko-san? If you want to back out now you can."

She smiled kindly at me, patting me on the shoulder.

"I am well aware of the risks, however I believe Sharon would cover up my involvement if it is discovered. I don't particularly want you dead either, and if my skills can keep you alive I am going to use them. I know of this organization, and know that they are dangerous. That means that I have to pull out all the stops and make sure they don't discover you.

She smiled fondly as she glanced at Agasa-san.

"Besides, he asked me for help."

The boy I am guessing. Her face fell into a deep frown.

"He never asks me for help, unless it is something very important. He made it very clear at the beginning he didn't want me or Yusaku, my husband, to interfere in his investigation. To be doing so now means that he really wants you alive. He must trust you very much, and think highly of you. I want to follow his wishes."

Seriousness gone she chuckled nonchalantly.

"Besides, Yusaku has some friends in Interpol that can protect me if need be. He has a lot of connections."

So they also thought highly of the boy's wishes. They must also know of his true ability, and aren't fooled by his childish appearances. They must be in the same boat I am, trusting him to take care of things. In any case, it looks like I won't be able to convince them to back down. I will just have to keep the organization from finding out I am alive and putting them in danger. I sigh as I sit back down in my seat.

"All right then. I had to be sure of your resolve. This is no small matter."

If I could just keep civilians out of this. I never want to deal with innocent death again. Agasa held up what looked like a mechanical strip.

"I just finished making the final touches. It works with a hundred percent accuracy now. I am just here to take measurements."

He wrapped the cord around my neck. I see him pull out a small screwdriver, muttering.

"A little too long, as I suspected."

He started fiddling with the device.

"So did the blood look realistic?"

It took me a second to figure out what he was talking about. So this was the man who invented the mechanism that faked my death. I smirked.

"Very realistic. Blood flow was a little slow, but other than that everything worked perfectly."

He chuckled sheepishly.

"I don't see dying bodies on a daily basis, at least ones that are shot, so I wasn't sure how fast it needed to be. I will work on it in case we need to use it in the future."

He fixed the finishing touches on whatever it was on my neck and nodded.

"That should do it. Is it too tight or loose?"

Whatever the thing was, it sat comfortably on my throat. It was a little strange feeling, but not intolerable.

"No, this is fine. What is this?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but Yukiko-san beat him to it.

"No Agasa hakase, let's not ruin the surprise."

He agreed, albeit hesitantly. He took my hand in his.

"Good luck. Please watch out for Ai-kun."

He said his goodbyes to Yukiko-san before whisking out the door. Yukiko-san sat down across from me.

"He didn't want to see your disguise in case he sees you in public and accidentally gives you away. He is reliable at keeping secrets though so you shouldn't need to worry."

She cracked her knuckles and this enthusiastic, demonic grin crossed over her face.

"Now then, let's see what we can do about this disguise."

I gulped. I didn't think anyone besides the Gin could intimidate me, but something in Yukiko-san's gaze was terrifying.

She removed the choker from around my neck and started pulling out several materials, explaining.

"There are two types of disguises. The one I am doing on you is a mask and wig, instead of dyeing your hair and makeup."

She pulled out several paints, holding them up to my face in succession.

"A mask and wig is more convenient because a mask only need to be changed once a week, while with makeup you have to take it off and put it back on every day, which would mean I would need to stay with you during this whole time. My plan was to start off with a mask and teach you how to use makeup and apply the disguise yourself over time. The only problem with the masks is that they are uncomfortable, at least for those who aren't used to wearing them, like I and Sharon are. Are you ok with that?"

I nod. I am willing to learn everything about disguises as I can; it might be useful in future investigations. Not to mention this method she mentioned seems the easiest. A little discomfort isn't going to kill me. She finally managed to pick a color that she liked.

"Good. You will have to wear the mask 24/7 until you learn all about makeup. I hope you don't mind."

"If it keeps me alive Yukiko-san, I don't mind at all."

She smiled at me as she sighed.

"You will have to forgive me. This is going to be a lot of trial and error for a few minutes, and this will probably take a long time. You can't rush perfection you know."

"Why is it trial and error?"

I thought she was an accomplished disguise expert. She giggled.

"Different skin tones and hair styles and colors look better on different people. Finding the right combination is important for a credible disguise. I haven't disguised you before, so I don't know what specifics look best with your body type. I will have to do a lot of things that are opposites of your real body. For example…

She held up the light colored paint in her fingers.

"Your skin tone. Your complexion is quite dark. It is easy for people to get darker, because the sun tans people naturally. However, lightening your skin is a lot more difficult, unless of course you stay inside your whole life, and they won't expect you to lighten this quickly, so this is the best color for you. However, too light and it wouldn't look natural. Does this make sense?"

I nodded. She certainly did know her stuff. She twirled a few brushes between her fingers.

"Also, you can't move or talk while I am putting stuff on your face. I don't want to mess up."

I nodded and resigned myself to sitting still, which wasn't a problem. After all, snipers needed to sit still for hours, almost days at a time.

Slowly she started by putting on a hairnet, talking softly to herself.

"Now I can't change your facial features too much, otherwise we can't change to makeup later, but we have to change it enough that facial recognition won't recognize you."

She mixed up something in a bottle and started painting it on my face.

"Just hold still now, there we go."

She went through the process of disguising me quickly and efficiently, talking to herself cheerfully the entire time. I watched her bustle around me, talking about the disguise and the art of it so much my head spun. It seemed like she didn't have a filter, spouting out excited nonsense whenever she could. However, listening to her did make the time go by faster.

After attaching the silicone mask to my face she took great pains to alter it, cutting of strips and tightening up around my face so much it made me feel claustrophobic. So this is what she meant by this would be uncomfortable.

"You ok? Let me know if it hurts and I will fix it."

I speak through clenched teeth.

"No nothing painful, just not used to it."

She continued with her work, stepping back and looking at it, making me feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. She pulled out so many different makeup products that I didn't even know half of the names of and started working on the edges of the mask, making it blend into my face. Her hands felt light against my fake skin, pressing, painting, dabbing, pulling, stretching, pushing, dusting, and molding the mask easily. The precision and efficiency was extraordinary. It was also how terrifying how much she enjoyed it. This creepy smile always adorned her face and something in her eyes seemed to click whenever something worked out right. As she worked, I focused on the person I was trying to become, like name and hobbies. Finally, after what must have been a couple of hours, she stepped back again, admiring her work.

"Ah, perfect. Now then."

She dug through her trunk of wonders again.

"Now you have dark thick hair now, so the best option would be to do some light hair that's thin and easy to style. Here we go."

She pulled out a wig of very light brown hair with a tinge of red that almost made it a dark pink. She must have noticed my incredulous look.

"Can they imagine you in this kind of wig?"

Ah, fair point. She placed it gently on top of my head, rubbing in some gel together through her fingers, and ran it through the fake hair, styling it how she liked it, all the while talking.

"Do you have an idea on who you want to be?"

Ah crap, I hadn't thought about the occupation of the character that I would assume yet. Yukiko pulled out a comb, gently running it through the wig.

"Might I suggest something? What if you became a college student?"

I raise an eyebrow, and she smirks as it must have shown on my fake face.

"Don't you think I am a little old for that Yukiko-san?"

"Not a graduate student and you can get close to the professor using the excuse that you need his advice and answers to questions you have on classes that you are taking. It would be a good cover for you to get close to Ai-chan."

Ah now that was a thought. Although that would mean I would need to enroll in school again, which was a pain, but I suppose a good cover. Although I don't want to take up a lot of time with it; I suppose being part time wouldn't be too bad.

"Yes, I do believe so."

She stepped back and clapped her hands gleefully.

"You look wonderful, although there is one more thing."

She stepped forward leaning down into my face, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Ah, dear I should ask, what are you going to do about sight?"

What did she mean? She grinned.

"Your eyes are quite unusual, and very recognizable. Would you like contacts, or glasses? If you choose glasses you will have to squint in order for no one to see them."

Contacts could mess up the eyes and cause injury to them, and that is not something a sniper needed.

"Glasses please."

"Fantastic."

She went back over to her trunk murmuring.

"Round, no you look more like a square lens kind of guy. Ooh what fun."

She giggled as she whirled around, holding several pairs. She held them up to my face, making a variety of faces before finally choosing one.

"All right, now try squinting."

I close my eyes until she said stop, and I could still see. It was going to be a pain with this narrow vision, but worth it if I wasn't discovered.

"All right face is done. Now all that's left is your hands."

I cocked my head to one side.

"Hands?"

She laughed, a light and airy sound.

"What do you think people will think if your hands and face are two different colors? Relax it won't take as long."

She prepared some sort of solution that she made me dip my hands in for five minutes.

"You will have to wear long sleeves and something to cover your neck, like a turtle neck, or a scarf, or something with a high collar."

After my hands had been pulled out and dabbed dry, I seem to have passed muster because her eyes shined.

"Oh you look perfect. Come on."

She pulled me out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Here, take a look. What do you think?"

I froze in surprise. There in the mirror was a complete stranger. I leaned in closer, opening and shutting my eyes to observe what I looked like both ways. The facial features were mostly the same, but it was not. All of it looked normal, real, even though I knew it was fake and looking for seams and flaws I couldn't find any. It was the most amazing transformation I had ever seen. Yukiko leaned up against the doorway, looking on in smug satisfaction.

"Well?"

I nodded in approval.

"You are excellent at your craft Yukiko-san."

She giggled patting me on the shoulders.

"Oh please it was nothing. It was fun."

She snuck up behind me and placed something, the mechanical choker that Agasa Hakase gave me.

"Now for the finishing touch."

She attached it and stepped back.

"Push the button on the side and try saying something."

I did as she asked, and feeling a little silly asked.

"What is this, what? Woah."

My voice, it was different. Softer, gentler, and not as harsh as Akai Shuichi's voice. It would have been more surprising, if I hadn't already seen a voice changer in action. Although, this explained where the boy got his invention. I smirked and Yukiko-san fixed a stray hair on the wig.

"I am sure you have seen the prototype of that. This one only has one voice. He simplified it so you wouldn't change to a different voice on accident."

I turn toward her.

"Yes, that does seem the better idea."

Yukiko-san pulled me back into the kitchen and I glanced at the clock. It was almost 1:30. She had been working on my disguise for five hours.

"I am sorry I took up so much of your time."

She waved my apology away like it was air.

"Not at all. As I said it was fun."

She grew serious as she leaned against the counter.

"I have three things to tell you before you leave. The first is a piece of advice. You are a new person, and just like with the disguise, opposite is best. As a person who has taken many roles myself, you have to become the part, live the part. The old you died tonight, so now would be a time of picking up some new hobbies and personality traits, to throw people off the scent. You know what is at stake better then I do."

I nodded. I had been undercover before, but always as myself. This was creating a totally new identity, so it was going to be a lot more difficult. I would have be on guard and watchful all the time, making sure I didn't slip up and give myself away on accident. She smiled at me as she picked up a key that had been lying on the counter.

"The second thing is this. This is the key to your new apartment. We have it furbished already with basic furniture already, and the good thing is that it is close by, and on the route that girl takes to school, so you can watch out for her at least a little bit from there. It is Mokuboshi, in Beika city, second district, number twenty three. I believe yours is on the first floor. We have already paid your first month's rent, but after that you are on your own. Is that acceptable?"

Holy crap they actually arranged an apartment for me, and one close enough that I could keep an eye on Haibara. It was perfect. It was amazing, yet terrifying how far this woman's, and the boy's, reach extended. She finally held up a cellphone.

"Conan-kun also mentioned you would need a new phone. This already has a provider, all you need to do is create an email and it will be ready to go."

He really did think of everything. I really wanted to go thank the boy. She sighed and I don't miss the tiredness in her eyes.

"I believe that is it. Do you have any questions?"

"Is there anything I can't do with this on?"

She shook her head.

"If it tears up or you have problems with it just contact me. I already put my number as a contact. I will be back in next Friday here, to fix another mask for you. I can teach you a little bit about makeup and cooking then too."

I blinked in surprise. I thought she was joking about that.

"Wait, you really are going to teach me about cooking?"

She shrugged.

"Why not? it saves money, and convenient store food get's old after awhile. Also, a new hobby that no one will expect you to be able to do will be good."

She winked at me.

"You should probably go get some rest. You have had a long day."

I start toward the door, pulling on my shoes when I hear her step behind me.

"Oh, I never got your name. What is it? The new one I mean."

I smiled up at her, introducing her with the name I had chosen.

"Okiya Suburu. Pleasure to meet you, Yukiko-san."

She giggled, hands on her cheeks.

"How lovely. Good luck Suburu-kun."

I stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for all your help Yukiko-san."

It was true. If it weren't for Agasa Hakase creating the voice changing device, and Yukiko-san's disguise techniques, I couldn't have a chance at protecting Haibara. I wouldn't be alive. And all of this would have never happened if Jodie didn't insist on bringing her favorite detective to the hospital on a hunch. She stood me up.

"Actually Suburu-kun, as thanks, can you do one teeny little favor for me?"

I looked at her with my normal eyes, opened and attentive. What could she possibly need from me?

"Yes?"

I feel her clench onto my jacket a little tighter, and she glances at the ground. This was not the bubbly Yukiko-san I had gotten to know over the past few hours. This was different. It made me worry about her request.

"I know you are watching over Ai-chan, but could you look out for Sh-Conan-kun also?"

I blink in surprise. The boy is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I had seen it many times, how he had calmly took down criminals, had fought against the organization, and took on Gin twice and won. I can't believe he needs such a thing as protection. She stared at the ground.

"It's just, he likes to run headlong into danger, especially if it is to protect others, but he doesn't worry about himself at all. He won't tell me anything about what he is facing, but I am guessing you have a pretty accurate view on what he is fighting. I worry about him so much. As I said before, he doesn't ask me for help unless he needs my disguise expertise, and when he doesn't tell me anything, I just fear he is getting in too deep and get hurt."

She looked up at me with pleading, tearful eyes.

"Please, just keep an extra eye on him. For me?"

I couldn't say no to her because of all she had done for me, but I definitely couldn't when she looked at me like that. Not to mention, I knew what she was talking about. The boy had proven that he could take care of most situations, but most of the time the risk involved was dangerous, especially for a young child. It was very lucky he hadn't been seriously hurt so far or killed, or the organization hasn't noticed him.

"Of course Yukiko-san. I will protect him like I will Haibara. I owe him my life after all."

I didn't want the boy dead for multiple reasons. He was an strategic advantage, a great partner, and an invaluable ally. She beamed at me.

"Thank you Subaru-kun."

She pushed me out of the door.

"Now then, you and I both need sleep. Good night."

I waved as I exited the house and walked down the road. I pulled out my new cellphone, and in an instant created an email address. The first email I sent to was Mizunashi Rena.

 _Hello from the red ghost._

Surely she would get that. I hope she isn't being monitored, although that seems vague enough that she doesn't get discovered. After sending the email, I dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

I smirked at the tired tone in his voice.

"It's me James."

Instantly the voice brightened.

"Ah, it's you."

"Yes, my name is Okiya Subaru."

"Mission successful."

Instantly the anxiousness that I didn't know I had left my body. So the plot worked, with the cellphone and the fingerprints. They believe I am dead. The boy's plot had succeeded from beginning to end. I was amazed at the pass in his predictions, now I am amazed as his ability to fit the puzzle pieces together, like a detective. of course, thinking like a detective led him to that plan, needing evidence as well as knowing how the police work. I smirked into the night. Just fantastic Boya.

Ah, but if it had succeeded that meant that...

"Is Jodie all right?"

"She is grieving. She will get through it though."

I sigh. I knew she wouldn't take it well. I feel bad for lying to her, but I can't tell her now, not with Yukiko-san, Conan-kun, and Agasa hakase on the line.

"Goodnight James."

I hang up and lean against a telephone pole, smirking. It worked. Boya, you are amazing.

All of this started with a simple question of the boy wanting to work with me. Collaborating with the boy had been a joy, and I am sure he found the experience enjoyable as well. We filled in each other's flaws and gave knowledge the other didn't have, we thought along the same lines, which I know I had not had the pleasure of doing that since my family, and I doubt he can do any of that since a good 98% of the people that know him think of him as a child. I hope we can collaborate more in the future, and show the organization that we will take them down, both of us.

Akai Shuichi was dead, and Okiya Subaru was born with two goals. One was to protect Haibara Ai, and Edogawa Conan. The second was to figure out the mystery behind the boy. How had he put it? Dead men's agenda's opened up quite a bit? Now without FBI missions constraining me, I could look into him properly. I grinned as I walked to my new apartment, toward my new life. I am sure we will meet soon Boya.


	14. First Case

**The name of the chapter is the first case, because this is the first actual case where Conan uses his detective smarts in front of Akai in solving a case, not because it was the first case of them working together or anything. Just thought I would clarify in case there was any confusion. Also, this one is so long it took forever. I was going to make it longer, but I got a little carried away and decided to cut it a little short. Sorry about that. This is 509 and 510.**

I yawned as I slowly stretched, pulling myself out of bed. So begins another day in the mundane life of Okiya Subaru.

It has been three weeks since I had moved into the quaint little apartment and began my now peaceful existence. I can't say it wasn't a bad change of pace, although it did take some getting used to. Now that I was up, might as well go water the plants. Ah, wait, it's raining today, so I didn't need to. Great.

I had arrived and the first day had decided to take Yukiko-san's advice, and that one of my new hobbies would be gardening. There was a flower bed, woefully neglected, in the yard, and it wouldn't take much of my time to just water and pull weeds every day. The first couple of days I had sighed, wondering what Gin would think if he found out, the great Akai Shuichi, wielding a hose instead of a sniper rifle. He would have probably not stopped laughing for days. Ah well, it was the intent to be different, so different that Gin would never consider Okiya Subaru and Akai Shuichi was one in the same. I was also trying to stop smoking, which was proving more difficult than I suspected it to be, but I was working on it.

I had slowly been molding and shaping Okiya Subaru into the man I wanted him to be. He was polite, a lot more delicate then Akai was, which was not exactly what I liked, but what I needed. I tried to stay in the shadows, not drawing attention to myself or my true abilities. I had not really fraternized much with my neighbors, although I had seen them around, I stayed to polite greetings and pleasantries. I had dropped by the university I was supposedly going to, and had already earned my reputation there as a quiet model student. I was going for the relaxed, laid back character, instead of the paranoid normality of Akai, which was very difficult, but I was managing.

The mask that Yukiko-san had put on me was uncomfortable to wear. The wig was scratchy at times, and it was always hot with the clothes that I constantly had to wear with long sleeves, usually a scarf or turtleneck, and seeing was a pain without opening my eyes fully, but I was slowly getting used to it. It wasn't as bothersome as dealing with the organization breathing down my neck, and I was content with the amazing work that Yukiko-san did, and would not waste her efforts.

I had returned the rental bike, under the lie that my friend had been the one to rent it, but a family emergency had come up and that I had to return it for him. Kir had returned my email with a simple message of be careful and hadn't contacted me since. James had taken care of moving everything out of my apartment, and had sent me my sniper rifle with a note saying just in case. I had bought a small car with the funds that James had wired from my Akai account to my Okiya account, and life was looking up. I was settling in.

The best thing about this setup was that I got to see her every day. I had already made it a habit of every morning and every afternoon, when it was time for school to begin and let out, to look out my window and every morning and afternoon I would see a small mop of reddish brown hair walk down the sidewalk past the apartment. She never sensed me, and she looked so relaxed and natural, compared to how uptight she was when she was with the organization. It made me slightly happy to see her like this, enjoying life, and I am sure the boy has something to do with it.

I go about my day, with the intention that I had to go back tonight to visit Yukiko-san. It had been another week after all, and it was time for me to get a new mask. This one was starting to unstick from my skin and not fall apart but no longer look natural. I was becoming closer to Yukiko-san. She was such a friendly, remarkable woman; I couldn't help but relax around her, even if she was high maintenance.

It was around two in the afternoon when I got an email from Kir.

 _Watch out. New member. Bourbon._

I narrowed my eyes and sighed. You just had to ruin my favorite drink didn't you organization? I wonder who it could be. Kir wouldn't tell me that a new member was on the move unless this person was a threat to me, or Haibara. I will have to be on my guard for a little while. I wonder if she gave Jodie the same information, and had passed that information onto the boy. I bet he would like to be privy to that info since he is helping me protect her as well.

It was around ten when I walked outside, with the intention of just walking over since I know it isn't far. Soon enough I knock on the door and once again Yukiko-san opens it with a mischievous grin.

"Oh Subaru-kun, come in I was waiting on you."

"How are you Yukiko-san?"

"Doing well. Are you ready to learn how to cook?"

That wasn't exactly what I came over here for, but I suppose I can learn a little something while I am here. She skipped into the kitchen.

"Come along. It won't take nearly as long to do tonight Subaru-kun, since I have already done it a couple of times. I have already started on the mask. You can go ahead and take that off."

I carefully take off the wig, hairnet, and peel the mask away from my face, breathing a sigh of relief. Fresh air against my skin never felt so good.

"Tonight first though, I am going to teach you how to take the mask off and putting it back on so you can take it off when you sleep."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You mean you can take this off without damaging it?"

Then why did I suffer through three weeks of not taking it off if that was the case. Yukiko-san giggled.

"So you could get used to it. If I didn't do that, then you would have taken it off most chances you could get, and it was important the first few weeks for no one to get suspicious of you."

I sighed. That did make a lot of sense. While she was showing me how to take off and put on the mask, she gave me pointers of how to preserve the mask, and asked me about my week and how everything was settling in. After that she kept asking about my personal life, like past cases that I had worked on. I obliged in all of her questions, and mostly kept the cases to simple ones that were long resolved and didn't involve the organization. When I asked why she was curious, she just grinned innocently.

"My husband writes mystery novels and was a detective, and he loves a good case. You seem like you come across some very intriguing ones."

She taught me some more about makeup, like I shouldn't wear makeup when it was raining outside because it would run, and other tips that made my head spin. I had already learned some and had practiced on myself with her supervision. I have never felt so stupid in my life, but she patiently explained everything that I needed to do.

After practicing some, she allowed me to stay in my regular face as she taught me how to make some simple dishes like rice, soup, and eggs. This is my first time learning how to cook, and I am slightly nervous that there is no fire extinguisher or any other precautionary methods nearby. She had grinned very terrifyingly as I had burned the rice, stated that she loved a challenge and tried again. At one point we heard sirens, and I accused her of calling the firemen when I tried to burn down her house and she giggled coyly.

"You didn't almost burn down the house, and this kitchen has seen way worse."

It was around 3 when she started to reattach my disguise and fix me up.

"It is rather late. Would you like to stay the night Subaru-kun?"

I couldn't help but be tempted. It was really early and walking back seemed like a pain. However I could manage. It would be way too suspicious seeing a grown man walk out of an unoccupied house.

"No Yukiko-san, you are doing enough for me. When are you leaving again?"

She looked like she could go for days on her energy. She waved her hand.

"Oh I will have to go back in the morning. Yu-chan is currently in America, so it won't take too long for me to head back."

She glanced meaningfully at the door.

"I wish I could have seen him before I left though."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Who?"

She seemed to snap out of her reverie and smiled fondly.

"My son."

Ah Kudo Shinichi.

"So you don't know where he is? Or if he is safe?"

It seemed rather strange that the answer she gave me last time was vague, like she had no clue where he was or what he was doing. Detectives usually drew trouble and criminals. What if he was kidnapped or lying dead somewhere? She shook her head.

"No, he is ok. He contacted me recently, saying that he is all right and I shouldn't worry."

Not exactly the answer I was looking for. How can this teenager disappear for almost half a year and no one knew his exact whereabouts? That sounded very fishy to me.

"Would you like me to find him for you?"

I am sure I could spare the time, considering all I had to do was attend a few classes, and protect Haibara and the boy. It would give me a good mystery to solve. Not to mention, I owed Yukiko-san a lot for giving me her time, effort, and my life. She gave me the strangest look and started laughing.

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you for your concern. Shin-chan will come home in his own good time."

She continued working in silence now. I leaned back in my chair that I was sitting in, and holding still wasn't taking much effort. The next thing I knew, she was shaking me awake.

"There you are all set. Same time same place Subaru-kun next week?"

I blinked blearily. Had I really just fallen asleep? Maybe I was getting old. A quick look at the clock said it was 6:30. I stood up and stretched.

"Yes Yukiko-san. Thank you again for everything."

"No problem Subaru-kun."

I walked out of the house and I didn't miss how she giggled and blushed as she waved goodbye. She was married right?

I yawned as I walked down the sidewalk. At least it was Saturday so I could sleep in a little bit. Then I should probably go buy some cooking supplies and cook books if I was really going to learn how to cook. I had almost set the Kudo house on fire, and I was bound and determined not to do that next Friday. I might as well practice as much as I could.

I blinked as I turned the corner and saw a bunch of police and firetrucks. No it couldn't be. But it could, and it was. My apartment was now a mixture of ashes and blackened rubble. What horrible luck. So this was the sirens I heard last night. I didn't believe they were coming to the place I was staying. I felt like I just wasted Yukiko-san's efforts of purchasing the first month for me. It also looked bad that I was just now arriving back. I might be suspected. It looks like I wasn't the only one that was getting in early either. The other tenants were standing talking with police. Almost immediately I was set upon by police officers.

"Hello sir, would you like to come over here with the rest of the tenents. There are some questions we would like to ask you?"

I counted and didn't see the landlord and his son, who I knew went to the same school as Haibara.

"Is everyone ok?"

I asked in concern. One of the officers nodded.

"Yes, the boy and his father made it out with burns and smoke inhalation and are in the hospital. Now if you would just tell us where you were last night?"

I went through the whole interrogation routine. I made up some lie that I was going out for a drive to clear my head to write some paper, because I definitely couldn't say I was going and getting a disguise because I am really supposed to be dead.

They seemed to buy it and began questioning the other two. So this is an arson case then. They must have deduced the fire was an external source and not like me dropping a cigarette on the carpet or something, not that I have, I have been trying to quit after all.

After about an hour of questioning, and the police getting absolutely nowhere, I noticed the main investigator of the case slide off toward the entranceway. I didn't pay much attention to it, until the man called us over. What could he possibly…wait was that who I think it was?

There he was. The boy. He was talking with the investigator like they were old friends. I hid the smirk underneath my mask. The criminal definitely was going to jail now.

I didn't think we would meet this soon, although it also feels like far too long. Fate did seem to have a plan for us, although I thought we would meet under better circumstances, not a crime scene. I can see on his face that he is slightly panicked, probably asking if everyone had survived. Did he know I was here? Yukiko-san probably told him. I wonder how he will solve this case.

Although, this should be interesting. I had never gotten to be a fly on the wall to see how he usually solved cases. Sure, with the bus incident, but that wasn't a mystery, and with the FBI, however with the FBI he had no qualms showing me his real personality, and it is obvious he only showed that to me because it was essential for me to trust him and his judgement on a plan that involved taking my life. I will get to see his deductive powers at a normal crime scene.

He wasn't alone either. The young girl and two boys that were his little lapdogs also came, and there she was, Haibara. I walked with the rest of the suspects over to the small group and I couldn't help but focus all of my attention on her. I hadn't seen her up close since she was shrunken, without taking small glances.

Her eyes widened with fear and she subconsciously drew back behind Edogawa Conan, clutching at his jacket. The boy glanced back, questioning with his eyes what was wrong, but she didn't answer verbally. Ah crap, I didn't mean to scare or intimidate her, I was just simply curious. I drew back my gaze, looking at the ground instead, and out of my peripheral I saw her relax in surprise and brush off some concerned questions of her friends.

"Well, would you mind answering some more questions from the officers?"

More questions. Fantastic. Well, I am guessing the boy will manage to worm his way into the interrogations, trying to find clues. They must have found something though, to be interrogating us again. While they were talking to us again, I see the main investigator hand a book to another officer. Was that the clue that they had found?

In any case, I need to tell the boy now that I have found him again, who I really am and drop hints. I will just have to wait my turn. Sure enough they take Hosoi-san first, I see the investigator start asking him questions, and the boy right as his elbow, interjecting in probably his helpful little way. Which is curious. Do all police officers know this boy and let him actively participate in investigations? That was a huge breach in protocol, however it's not like we FBI agents didn't do the same thing, but I thought he tried to stay under the radar. In any case this officer must trust the boy's judgement, at least from a previous case to be able let him in on the interrogations.

I was called over. I gave the same story I had told every officer that had asked so far, and even gave that I was the gardener of the apartments. The boy didn't interject, however I felt him studying me closely. Was he also searching for me during this case? Maybe. Then I was asked a strange question.

"Oh so your favorite color is green or something then?"

Why would they need to know my favorite color? Although, this is a good chance if I ever saw one. It will probably freak Haibara out, but it might give the boy the clue he needs to figure out my identity.

"No, if I had to pick one, it would be black."

Sure enough I see her stiffen where she had strategically placed herself behind the inspector, while the boy narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It covers up the things inside me that I don't want to be known, well for the same reason; black is also the color I hate."

Black referring to the organization and it is because of them that I am covering up my true identity. That was pretty obvious, I thought. The boy however showed no reaction. Was it because he hadn't seen all the suspects yet? That was probably it; it was foolish of a detective to pick a culprit without seeing all the suspects. I was led back to the group and Makabe-san was put forward. I watched the boy's facial expressions. If he got an inkling of something, it would usually show on his face. He examined the man's fingernails, and asked him some questions, which made the man very flustered, and then the boy asked a final question, eyes sharpening. The man must have given the answer he wanted, because he smiled childishly, although I wasn't fooled. He must have found something.

"Hey Officer, do our favorite colors matter to this case?"

"No, well you never know."

That was something I was confused about as well. What did colors have to do with the case? That might be the key I need to help solve it. I know it isn't me, but who of the other two could be the culprit, although I can't exactly show my intelligence and tell the boy. I was also a suspect, and like the bus jacking case, help from a suspect doesn't count.

I glance over at Haibara, curious as to what she is doing. She was grabbing one of the boy's by the shoulders and walking him backwards toward us. What was she doing? Not important I suppose. I should focus on the case.

Although why were they here in the first place? This group specifically had been involved in several crimes. Why did they come here in the first place? More questions, no answers. Maybe if I eavesdropped a bit I could figure it out.

After Haibara had pushed the boy down, which I still didn't understand her intention, and Hosoi-san had bandaged it, we were escorted back away from the children. The boy was looking quite stumped, but eyes were lit up excitedly as I see him try to look through all the possible options. He was enjoying this, wasn't he? I could at least narrow down the suspects for him, by giving him my true identity, but I couldn't just randomly say a Holmes quote unless it fit with the current situation. In any case, I needed to hear what they were saying in order to interject so I shuffled a little closer, paying attention to both conversations at once.

"Inspector, isn't it dangerous to keep concentrating on a kid's diary? It might be possible he is talking about an imaginary person."

So the key to this case is in this diary. He must have irrefutable proof, that has to do with colors, that is written in code and they haven't figured it out yet. No wonder the boy was so intrigued. It sounded very interesting.

"That's not true!"

I glance over. The other young girl interrupted with conviction. The bigger boy added.

"That's right, he told us there was a guy who was doing suspicious things at night."

The smaller boy pointed out.

"I don't think it sounded like he made it all up."

Ah, so they knew the landlord's son, and he had asked they would investigate a man doing strange things, if the other girl and bigger boy were telling the truth.

Crap was that me? I didn't think I had been doing anything strange, unless of course going out on Friday nights to get a new face. The Boya then spoke up calmly.

"Exactly. Moreover, when you police have a child who has done something bad, don't you start by asking questions the adults around him if they know what kind of child he is? If that is the case, can the converse also be true? Even if he is a child, Kaito-kun has observed the residents closely, even going so far as to give them nicknames."

Wait, this conversation, it sounded familiar. Wasn't that a Holmes reference? Ah yes, there was a quote that pertained to this situation. Wait, did he say that on purpose to give me a chance to expose myself? It was a slight stretch between this and Holmes, but from what I could tell he takes a lot of inspiration from Holmes, so maybe pertaining Holmes to normal cases is normal for him, if that was normal for a child who shouldn't be able to read English or Kanji.

I see the minuscule glance toward us the suspects. He probably had an idea that I was Akai, however he wasn't completely sure. He was trying to lure me into giving myself away. All right Boya, I will take your cue.

"The Adventure of the Copper Breeches, right?"

He turned and looked up at me, suspicion clear in his gaze. I smirk as I step forward and continue, determined to pass the test he had given.

"During the case of the Adventure of the Copper Breeches, it was one of the lines Holmes said to Watson. 'My dear Watson, you as a medical man are continually gaining light as to the tendencies of a child, by the study of the parents. Don't you see that the converse is equally valid?' Was that it?"

As I spoke I see the slight relaxation of the face, and the boy's face fell into an easy smile, like the night when we first discussed Holmes.

"Eh, you like Holmes too?"

His words and tone is innocent enough but his clear gaze and soft smirk told otherwise. They both seemed to say _I found you._ It was also endearing how glad he looked to see me that had nothing to do with the fact I had enjoyed Holmes. I answered his question simply.

"Yes, I used to have all of it, but they have all burned up, eh?"

The boy glanced at me and gave me a barely conceivable nod. He understood who I really was. To be honest, I didn't expect to use the Holmes quote on him. I kind of thought that was a last resort, not as a way of definitely telling my identity, but it seems the Boya is not the kind to take only one piece of evidence. He wants several, so if one piece of evidence is explained or tossed out, he has backups to make sure the truth is undeniable. He wanted to make completely sure, that there was no room for doubt.

In any case, I had narrowed down the culprit at least by a factor of one. Right now, he probably knew who the arsonist was, however he could not move without connecting more pieces of evidence. He was sure who the murderer was, but his explanation wouldn't hold up against police. He needed to trap the criminal completely.

"Speaking of Holmes, he wouldn't ignore this diary."

"Hey can I look at that diary?"

The other girl spoke up.

"Investigator, we found a bunch of minicars in the boy's room."

The boy turned, looking puzzled. My smirk grew wider. He was getting closer, I was sure of it.

"It is not strange for minicars to be in a child's room."

"But there were quite a number, easily more than a hundred of them."

The three other normal children clamored around the diary.

"Huh what's this?"

"Where, where?"

"What's up?"

The girl pointed to a spot in the book.

"Look, here. The characters for Edogawa have been erased and rewritten several times. The paper has gotten a bit dark."

"Could he have been trying to write it in Kanji?"

"No you can faintly see what looks like katakana underneath. Could it be Kuroshi?"

The Boya narrowed his eyes, like he had a thought.

"Kuroshiro-kun."

He jumped stared at the man like he had said his own name.

"When I called the hospital earlier, Kaito-kun's mother said something. The really smart boy who had solved a case that happened at school instantly is coming over to our house tomorrow. Kaito-kun seemed really happy when he told her that over the phone. He said he was called Kuroshiro-kun."

The boy straightened shock apparent on his face. What happened? Did he figure something out? While the other children discussed what it could have meant, I watched him. What are you doing, Edogawa Conan?

Suddenly a change I had never seen fell over the boy. He relaxed, a devious confident smirk filling up his whole face. He knew. Something had clued him in, all of the pieces had fit together, and he had solved the mystery. I don't exactly know what it was, but there was no mistaking it. That smirk was one of the scariest things I had ever seen. It looked a lot like Yukiko-san's grin now that I thought about it, the one that promised enjoyment to her, but torture to me as she fixed up my face. This will be fun I thought as I stood up, intent on going back to watch the show as he stepped forward.

"No, that won't be necessary. Shall I be Kuroshiro-kun, and make what's plain black and white right here? I will tell you which one is the yellow arsonist."

How dramatic. Now that I think about it, the boy did have quite the air for theatrics. His planning was indeed a lot of acting and over the top gestures. Hmm, didn't think the boy who liked to be in the shadows liked to draw attention to himself. Interesting. I was curious as to what this case was about, so I decided to get the ball rolling.

"What do you mean yellow arsonist?"

"I thought I heard something like a diary."

The inspector looked a little taken aback.

"It's the diary belonging to Kaito-kun, the son of the landlord of the apartment building that caught fire."

One of the little boys that was with Conan spoke up.

"It was written right there in the diary, that the yellow guy came back home in the middle of the night and had a quarrel with Kaito-kun's father. The three of you said that you went out the night of the fire and returned home in the morning didn't you?"

The girl interjected forcefully.

"That means one of you is lying."

The big boy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the one who is lying is the yellow guy and he is the one who set the fire last night."

Ah, so that's why they were talking about colors. Hosoi-san stated.

"It's true that I do know the landlord's son."

I narrowed my eyes even further, but kept my tone neutral as I asked.

"Was that boy calling somebody things like the yellow guy?"

"I don't know."

Makabe-san answered my question. I don't remember being called a special name by the boy, but it might have just been in private. The inspector waved the questions away.

"Well now, it is just something a child said, so don't worry about it."

I glanced at the other two as the inspector bent down to talk to the children. No, that wasn't right. This was conclusive evidence. I can see that telling us about this 'yellow man' was a bad idea because it made us try to explain that we weren't the man the boy described.

"No, it's ok. Which of these three people is the yellow arsonist? I already know who it is."

The boy gave me a smirk, his intense stare sweeping over the three of us. His eyes seemed to challenge me, telling me to watch and see how he worked, which I wasn't going to complain about.

I pretended to look surprised at the accusation, although this was something I already know. Although Boya, is it all right, giving a deduction here? I thought you were trying to stay on the down low. I suppose it is all right if he thinks it is. The inspector stares at him in disbelief.

"Hey kid, is that true?"

Conan nodded assuredly.

"Yes. Ayumi-chan, may I borrow the diary for a second?"

The girl, Ayumi-chan, handed over the book. The Boya flipped through the pages, talking aloud his thoughts as he did.

"The diary also mentioned a red and white guy as well. I figured out who the red and white guys were and then with process of elimination I figured out who the yellow guy is."

I see. This was getting interesting. So a red guy, a white guy, a yellow guy, and the boy had a bunch of mini cars in his room, and the Boya was Kurosh—

"Wait there is a red and white guy too?"

"Yes, this is what is written in this diary: The weather has been bad since this morning. I have to get up early to get to school, but I bet the red guy can sleep in late. That must mean the red guy does something every morning, but if it rained that morning it wasn't necessary to do something."

He turned back to his children friends.

"What do you think that something could be?"

Oh, is that their relationship? Not only is he their leader and commander, but teacher as well. It looks like these are protégées that are learning his deduction methods and he takes them to crime scenes so they can grow. Of course, he is too good not to have little disciples. It was almost adorable.

The other children dutifully gave answers that they thought was correct, and I thought about it too. What could have possibly…wait a second. No way. I didn't water the plants yesterday because of the rain. Did that mean I was the red guy? My suspicions were confirmed when Haibara spoke up softly.

"Watering. Watering the flowers."

Ayumi-chan gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh, that's right."

The Boya nodded his approval.

"Yeah, so the red guy is the one who give the plants at the apartment building every day, Okiya-san."

He gave me a smirk, also finding the name comical. I am still not making the connection though. It is on the tip of my tongue, but not quite there. The inspector asked what I was thinking for me.

"But Kid, why is this young fellow the red guy?"

The Boya turned to look at him.

"Remember, you all found a bunch of minicars in Kaito-kun's room? Kaito-kun loves cars. If you think about cars and red, what is the first thing you think of?"

Oh, now I see. This Kaito-kun was very clever. The three children gasped in surprise and shouted joyously in unison.

"Oh a fire engine!"

The inspector turned to look at me with a warm smile.

"I see, he must have seen this young man sprinkling the water from a hose, like a human fire engine. That's why he gave him the nickname red guy."

Well I am glad it wasn't because he somehow found out my real name that was for sure. The thinner boy placed a hand on his chin, thinking.

"If that is the case, the white guy also refers to a color of a car."

So following this pattern, white must be…oh I see. Then the culprit is… I smirk sitting back, waiting and watching the boy. I am sure this will be very entertaining to say the least.

"But there are a bunch of white cars."

Haibara spoke up calmly, lending the other children the correct answer again. If the Boya was the teacher, she was the student with the top grades that the other children cheated off of.

"An ambulance. In Japan, under the Road Trucking Vehicle law, the body of an ambulance has to be white."

The three children replied enthusiastically.

"That's right."

"But who could that be? The ambulance."

The boy, who had been surveying the discussion calmly, hinted.

"What does an ambulance do for you?"

"It transports injured people."

"They give you medical care inside the vehicle."

The boy, who had been bandaged only a few minutes earlier, exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah, that's it. Band-Aids. The white guy is the one who gets injured a lot and carried Band-Aids wherever he goes. That must be Hosoi-san, right?"

Hosoi-san looked quite surprised. The inspector read from the diary again.

"Yes, in the diary it says: When I got home from school, I fell down in the entryway, I am glad the white guy was just coming out."

Hosoi-san nodded.

"His knee was bleeding. I gave the boy one of the Band-Aids I was carrying. That sort of thing happened several times earlier, but a dark skinned guy like me is the white guy?"

"Then we are left with the yellow guy."

I turn minimally to see Makabe-san starting to sweat, as the kids put out more answers as to what the yellow car could be. The inspector is the one who finally said.

"Construction vehicles are yellow."

The Boya's face hardened as he turned to look at the culprit.

"Exactly. In short, it is the person with the dirt under his nails, Makabe-san, that means you are the yellow guy."

Ah, poor bastard. This kid has gone up a powerful and evil organization and has won multiple times. You don't stand a chance. He seemed to sense that as he tried to deflect the accusations.

"What are you saying? I got this dirt from running around playing survival games in the mountains."

The Boya didn't look phased by the excuse.

"If I remember correctly, you said your clothes were ruined because they got stained by paint from a paint gun."

Paint? That's a totally different game altogether. The man nodded in affirmation. The boy's eyes burned with the new knowledge and pounced on the lie.

"In Japan, what they use for survival games are airsoft guns that shoot BBs. Paint guns are used in a different game called 'paint ball'."

The man stuttered.

"Th-they are mostly the same thing right?"

Conan-kun continued casually, his eyes never losing their predatory gleam and that confident smirk that said he knew everything.

"But paint guns use a water soluble ink that comes out clean when you wash it."

The inspector took several steps forward, intimidating the man even further. Even knowing he was caught in his lying, he still tried to defend himself. The Boya dealt the finishing blow.

"Moreover Makabe-san, you said your favorite color was the navy green used in camouflage, but I think what is usually in camouflage clothes is called olive drab."

With that many lies, there was no way he couldn't be convicted now. The inspector stepped forward, in Makabe-san's face.

"Have you really played this whatever it is called ball?"

Makabe-san stuttered.

"I'm still a beginner."

I glance back at the boy. He wasn't giving up yet, what are you going to do? The boy raised an eyebrow fractionally before stating casually.

"Well, shouldn't we just check around where the garden was in the apartment building?"

Makabe-san's face turned an unhealthy white shade. The Boya continued, stepping toward the rubble of the building as he resumed his childish persona.

"According to what Kaito-kun wrote, the yellow guy was doing something suspicious night after night, and if we add in that Makabe-san is lying about the dirt under his fingernails, we might conclude that Makabe-san was digging in the garden at night to avoid being seen. He must have been burying something, something he didn't want to be seen."

Makabe-san was now looking very shocked, not even trying to hide it.

"And most likely, that was, the money you earned as a day trader, correct?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Makabe-san, blue eyes piercing, grin smug, aura intimidating. It was like he was saying _I know all of your secrets. Back down quietly._ Holy crap this Boya was intense. Was he like this at every crime scene? Was this why Jodie had taken such a liking to him?

The inspector was quick to follow up on the accusation.

"What about it?"

The boy had backed him into a corner; there was nowhere he could run now. He sighed, and gave up his confession.

That was incredible. I wonder if the boy did the deduction because he wanted to show off to me, what he could do, but that wasn't necessary. I knew what he could do.

The Boya was like a spider, patient, lying in wait for the information about the case to slowly trickle in to him. When the timing was right, and all of the evidence was in place, he lured the culprit into his web, and when they tried to escape, he piled more and more evidence on, more thread attaching them to the net, until he had finally and absolutely caught them. He didn't want to give a deduction that was half baked, or didn't have all of the evidence. He wanted no room for argument that they were the culprit. Amazing Boya, you impress me again. You truly are a hunter, more so then I first thought. I can't believe a seven year old just made a grown man yield in submission. Has he done this at every crime scene? Probably.

After the case was wrapped up, and everyone was ready to go home, I eavesdrop on the children's conversation.

"Why is Conan-kun's nickname Kuroshiro-kun?"

"What car is black and white?

The inspector smiled warmly.

"I bet that is the car us police use, a patrol car."

Ah yes, the boy was probably with police more then his own family.

"Since that is a suitable nickname for the boy who puts most of us police to shame."

Don't worry inspector. He puts a lot more people then the local police to shame. Although what was I going to do now? I had no place to live, and no where nearly as convenient as being so close to keep an eye on Haibara. What was I going to do?

"How about we go visit Kaito-kun?"

"Agreed."

"We should have the professor drive us, since it is so far away."

Oh, maybe, just maybe this will work. I doubt it, but it was worth a shot to try what Yukiko-san had suggested.

"Professor?"

The children all turned to look at me. I smiled pleasantly, trying not to look or feel intimidating as I knelt down, not missing how Haibara gravitated toward the boy.

"You guys know a professor?"

Ayumi-chan nodded, answering innocently.

"Yes, we do."

The bigger boy added.

"But he is always coming up with stupid games."

I relaxed totally, focusing on trying to not intimidate Haibara, because this was delicate.

"Oh I would like to meet this professor."

"That's fine, I will introduce you."

Do these kids usually get all chummy with previous suspects of crimes? I doubt the boy or Haibara would allow them to if they knew they were dangerous.

"I'd appreciate it."

I don't miss the step, and the glance the boy gave her as she practically hid behind him. I sigh inwardly. This was going to be a Herculean feat, getting her to trust me, isn't it? Ah well, I have all the time in the world I thought, as I allowed three young children, one shrunken adult, and one genius detective, lead the way to Professor Agasa's house.


	15. Secret Talks

**Sorry this is a little short one, compared to the ones I have been doing. This is a lot of stuff that was never in the anime or manga. If you guys like stuff like this, I can write more, but if you are like Gosho is the only one to make up this stuff, then I will stop haha. This is episode 510. Thanks for everything.**

When we walked through the door, Agasa Hakase looked skeptical, if not suspicious. The other children, who I learned were Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko, ran off toward the kitchen chattering excitedly.

"Oh Conan-kun, Ai-kun. Who is this?"

I smiled warmly. I had to get this just right. I couldn't think of any alternatives.

"Hello, my name is Okiya Subaru. I am an engineering student. I heard these children knew a professor. I thought I could meet you and possibly get your help on some projects I might do in the future."

His eyes sparkled as they took in my clothing attire. He must have figured it out, at least to some degree.

"Oh, you are an engineering graduate student. So someday you will earn your doctorate and become my professional rival, huh?"

I shake my head, trying to remain modest.

"No, not at all."

I glance around at the house. It sure was an interesting and nice place, if not a bit big for only two people.

"Still, what a big house you have. Is it just you and the child that live here?"

He agreed. I sighed inwardly as I plastered on a disarming smile.

"Well it doesn't seem there would be any problem adding another."

Yep, this wasn't going to work. I saw her stiffen in fear and shrink back behind the professor. There was no other way though. There were no more apartments in the area, and I couldn't keep a better eye on her then here, especially if there is a new organization member on the loose. It's not like I can tell her it is for her own good though. I tried explaining.

"You see, the apartment building I was living in burned down. If it is all right, could I stay with you until I find another place to live? Of course in my free time, I will do anything to help you with your research."

Hopefully that will be enough to convince the adult. Everyone here, except Haibara of course, knew who I was and what my ultimate goal was: to protect her. Although she will be the one that can make or break this arrangement.

"I don't mind, as long as it is ok with the kid."

She shook her head vehemently. Well then, there went my plan. Where else could I possibly stay to keep an eye on her? The Boya turned toward me.

"What about using Shinichi-niisan's house?"

Shinichi? Kudo Shinichi? So the boy did know this mysterious detective? I had to play dumb so I asked.

"Shinichi-niisan's house?"

He nodded readily.

"Yes, no one is living there right now. Look it is that house next door."

He pointed toward the familiar manor next door to the professor. If I could live there it would make things a lot easier, like meeting with Yukiko-san, and keeping an even closer eye then what I was doing in the apartment. It would be even more perfect then the previous arrangement. Maybe luck did have a hand at the apartment burning down. The Boya added.

"He left the keys with me."

Why would a capable teenager detective leave house keys to a seven year old? That wasn't normal, unless the detective also knew about the Boya? Something else to investigate. I step forward.

"Oh, what a lovely western style house. It's ok?"

He nodded in approval, and was promptly yanked aside by Haibara. They held a whispered conversation, and I could guess what it was about, probably the strange man is from the organization routine. I wonder how often they have played that game. I studied the house intently.

Although, one thing was bothering me. How could the Boya just volunteer a house to me, when he didn't live there? I mean I guess Yukiko-san would agree, but it technically wasn't her house since she was constantly overseas. I can't believe that Kudo Shinichi would willingly volunteer his house to a wanted fugitive, and I didn't exactly like this 'it's easier to ask forgiveness then permission' type plan.

"Here are the keys to the house."

I glance down to see the little discussion was over. Haibara was looking very confused and the Boya looked extra childish. Oh, did he do that to her too? I didn't think his act would work on her, considering she was an adult and she had to know what he was capable of.

"Are you sure this is ok? That 'Shinichi-niisan' won't mind?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I will email him later."

Wait, did that mean that the Boya knew where he was? I guess I will have to ask him later. I say seriously, more Akai then Subaru.

"Thank you. You have really helped me."

I see the boy narrow his eyes into his normal personality.

"In exchange, guard his house when he is away."

 _Protect it, and her._ I get the message. I nod knowingly.

"Of course."

He glanced at the professor.

"Hakase, I am going to go over with Subaru-san to make sure everything is picked up. You take the kids and Haibara to go see Kaito-kun."

Haibara's eyes widened, probably disagreeing with the fact that he was going to be alone with a suspicious man and pulled him aside again as Hakase called out to the other three children. After another discussion and departing words, the two groups separated, with Conan-kun telling his friends to give Kaito-kun his well wishes.

We walked through the door, and the Boya zoomed off, up the stairs. I raise an eyebrow as I calmly step further into the kitchen. What could he possibly be doing? He seemed awfully familiar with the house, although if he knew Yukiko-san, he had probably been here before. Wonder if Yukiko-san had leftovers in the fridge.

After another five minute the Boya reappeared looking awfully relieved and satisfied about something.

"Well? Find what you were looking for?"

Conan-kun smiled charmingly, as if what he just did was perfectly normal and not out of the ordinary at all.

"Yes, just making sure there was nothing embarrassing laying around."

Then his grin grew sharper.

"How ironic, that you would be the red guy, Akai-san."

Ah, he was confronting me about the identity almost immediately then. I opened my eyes fully, relishing in the fact I could use my full sight, and I flicked off the choker to speak normally.

"Hai. I thought so too. Wonderful deduction, although do you usually do it in full view like that?"

He pulled himself up to sit at the table with me.

"No, usually I am more careful, although I knew there was no danger there. I'm glad you weren't hurt. I was worried when Kaito-kun mentioned a suspicious man was at the apartment you were staying at."

He relaxed slightly.

"The FBI hasn't told me anything about your death, probably to keep me from worrying or sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I was lucky in the fact that Jodie's phone acted up and I managed to give her mine, but she gave me a different phone completely when she returned it, so it must have been held as evidence. I am guessing everything else worked out?"

I nodded, smirking at my accomplice.

"Yes, everything worked perfectly. You are fantastic Boya."

I stuck out my hand, with the intent on fulfilling my promise I made to myself on the pass.

"Thank you. You saved my life."

I meant it too. He shook it carefully and smirked.

"I just hope you can protect Haibara."

He narrowed his eyes as he glanced to the house next door.

"You came on a little too strong. Offering to stay in her house with her?"

Ouch, I can feel the lecturing gaze. I blink as I explain.

"I couldn't think of a better alternative. I cannot keep an eye on her if I was far away. I didn't know staying here was an option."

He sighed, placing his small elbows on the table.

"Haibara is paranoid, even more than me. She suspected you of being with the organization when we first met, which is normal to some degree, but she seems to have sensed you aren't what you seem. Then you offer to stay with her, of course her suspicions are going to rise. She thinks you are an agent for them. I probably won't hear the end of it for a long time."

He blinked at me clearly.

"I would back off a little for now. Try not to fraternize with her for a little bit, and then start giving peace offerings. Going over and talking with the professor, find some way to interact gradually. Eventually she will learn to trust you."

I suppose that will work. I agree I did try a bit too hard to be in her life. Of course she doesn't trust me. An evil organization is after her head; I would be paranoid too.

"I will try."

Ah, yes, I wanted to ask him about Kudo.

"How do you know the Kudos Boya?"

I see the slight change in the Boya. Open became guarded and defensive, relaxed became tense, only for a split second, but it was definitely there.

"They are distant relatives of mine. Ok-Yukiko-san helped me in the plan to capture Vermouth by dressing me up as Haibara. She is really a master."

He nodded at my clothes.

"I didn't recognize you. I thought it was you because your body types were similar but it was so different I couldn't tell. I had to make sure."

I narrowed my eyes. That kind of answered my question.

"One more question. Do you know where Kudo Shinichi is?"

He paused, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"Why do you want to know?"

I gestured around me.

"I am currently living in his house, his mother is doing my disguise, and Jodie says he has been missing for over six months. Of course I am curious as to his whereabouts."

The Boya regarded me carefully through his glasses.

"Don't worry about Shinichi-niisan. He is ok. He is just having some trouble with the case he is trying to figure out."

From what I have heard about this detective, he is a prodigy, solving crimes at almost inhuman speed and precision. What kind of case could stump this kind of person for more than six months? He couldn't have stumbled across the organization, could he? It would explain his disappearance, and he might possibly be dead. Although, if he can get emails and calls from phones…then maybe he isn't dead, but I know that emails can be hacked, and voices can be mimicked; I was wearing the living proof. It was very confusing. Although, it looks like I cannot ask anyone around here. Everyone I have asked has given me very unspecific answers, only to brush off my fears, not to give actual answers. So I back off a little.

"All right, if you say so."

The boy grew grim.

"Oh yes, did you hear about the new member of the organization?"

I nodded.

"Bourbon right?"

The Boya scowled.

"You don't know who it could be, do you?"

I take a few seconds to think back. I remember several of the lower members were training to be promoted to be given alcoholic code names, but I left before they completed their training. I couldn't say with certainty who it could be, but I knew all of their faces.

"No, but I am sure I can recognize them by sight if they come near Haibara. As soon as they do, I can let you know about it."

He sighed in relief.

"Good, it always pays to know when they are coming."

He hopped off the chair to the floor.

"I will have to stay away from you for a little while, but I will try to put in a good word for you to Haibara to get her to drop her guard. I will also try to get you involved as much as I can without facing her wrath so you can have chances to prove you aren't a threat. You can do whatever you like with the house. There is a really good library that I would recommend."

He started off toward the door, before pausing.

"Akai-san?"

I freeze. His stance was off. This wasn't the Boya that I had gotten to know, who was confident in everything he did. He seemed…afraid? Angry? Both? I wasn't sure.

"What is it Boya?"

He turned around, his face serious, with a hint of sadness.

"I just wanted to apologize."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Apologize? To me? What for? He had saved my life, given me a chance at new life, and is letting me do the one thing in the world I wanted to do. What could he possibly want to apologize to me for?

"What do you mean Boya?"

He faced me fully, his blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Miyano Akemi."

I stiffened. I had completely forgotten that he had been involved in her death, and had vowed to ask him what had happened. Did he directly cause it? I take a deep breath to calm myself. I couldn't make any judgements until he told me his side of the story.

"What happened Boya?"

He stepped forward. He must know my connection with her, probably James or Jodie told him, and he must know that I wasn't going to take this news lightly, but he still squared his shoulders and answered calmly.

"There was a robbery at the bank where we usually go, and she was new to her job there as a teller. One of the pieces of evidence was a mask that had her lipstick on it, but the proportions didn't match her face. I knew she was involved, and that she was getting framed. The other robbers had been killed, so I guessed they would come after her next. I snuck into her apartment to try to find evidence against her, and I managed to find a key to a coin locker that almost assuredly had the money in it. I was about to go check it out when she came in and stunned me. I told her not to go, that it was dangerous and she would be killed, but she ignored my warning. I managed to put a tracker on her car before she left and I followed her as fast as I could, but by the time I got there, she was already bleeding out."

He clenched his tiny fists.

"She was the first one to give me solid information about the black organization, but she told me in her dying breaths. I am truly sorry I couldn't save her."

I froze processing the information. The Boya was blaming himself for Akemi's death. Why? I understand that he was involved, and maybe the bitter, grieving part of me wanted to blame him, however I know the boy. He had one of the quickest reaction times I had ever seen. If he couldn't get to her in time, I doubt anyone else in the world could. He didn't have a car to follow her, he was seven, and this was Gin and Vodka we were talking about. I was sure that he did everything he could. Edogawa Conan was not the type to half try to save a life if he knew it was in danger.

Besides, he wasn't halfway around the world, and the reason she had to do such a thing by herself in the first place.

"Boya, you tried your best right?"

It sounded so plastic in my mouth, those words of fake comfort. We both knew how superficial it sounded. He spat angrily, so uncharacteristically of him.

"My best wasn't enough Akai-san."

True, but if we could always stop the crime before it happens, there would be no need for investigators and detectives.

"Boya I don't blame you."

It was true. I didn't. Maybe a little, but not enough to act on it. Gin was the one who pulled the trigger, the one that proposed the deal and tricked her, and the Boya, what could he have done if he was there in time to save her? Get shot by Gin, or watch helplessly while she was shot? Exposing his genius to him? If that were to happen, and he did die that day, a lot more people would be dead, myself included. Haibara would have been killed by Vermouth, we would have never caught Kir, the plan would have never come to fruition, and so many cases would remain unsolved. Speaking of Haibara, I wonder if she knows about this.

"Boya, does she know?"

He nodded solemnly, knowing I was referring to Haibara.

"Yes she knows I was involved, she was…upset about it. I doubt she has truly forgiven me either."

It also explained why he went so far to protect her. If he knew from the beginning that she was her sister, was he protecting her from the organization as atonement for letting the elder die? That had to be part of it. He blinked up at me, blue eyes tinged with grief, anger at himself, and apology.

"I just had to tell you."

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. How was I supposed to answer that? I couldn't tell if he wanted forgiveness, or for me to yell at him.

"Boya what would you like me to say to that?"

He paused, before looking down at his feet. I knelt down to his eye level.

"If you had interfered you would have been killed, and just imagine how the people in your life would be effected by that. Our grand plan would have never happened, and I would probably be dead, as well as Haibara, Jodie, James, and so many other people whose death's would have never been figured out, and the organization would be winning right now. I don't blame you, and if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up about it. Akemi knew exactly what she was doing, and thought the risk was worth it."

Akemi knew what she signed up for. She knew how the organization worked, and how unlikely they were going to go through with their end of the deal, but she wanted to try, to get both her and Shiho out of there. Now all we can do is follow her final wish, and protect Haibara as much as we can.

The Boya blinked at me, waiting for me to speak again. I sigh.

"You know, when I first saw that picture of you in that article about her death, I was worried that you had killed her, that you were part of the organization. I am so glad I was wrong. All we can do now, is make sure Haibara is safe and away from the organization.

I gave him a small smirk at the disgusted look on his face at the very thought of him being an operative for the organization, and smirked wider when I saw the face relax into normal calmness. He nodded at me, faint smile on his lips.

"Hai Akai-san."

He glanced up at the clock on the wall and stepped back.

"We will talk later Akai-san. Please don't go through Shinichi-niisan's things."

He stepped out of the kitchen and waved at the front door, before closing it softly behind him. I ran my fingers through my fake hair, breathing a heavy sigh. That was the bad thing about law enforcement officers, from local police to national law agencies that some crimes affected us more than others, and the weight of souls unsaved weighed heavily on our shoulders. I remember a lot of the people that had been killed when I felt like I could have prevented it, even though in all reality I had done everything possible to keep it from happening.

The Boya was different. He was still young, and had not had the chance to experience that, at least a lot. Sure, Jodie told me he got caught up in murder cases more than anyone else, but I was betting that he always caught the criminal afterwards, like today with the arsonist. Justice would prevail, and happy ending for everyone. However the world is not all sunshine and rainbows. Akemi's death was different. Not only had she bled out in the Boya's arms, but her murderers were never caught. The case was still left open, at least to him, since the higher powers deemed it a suicide and closed it.

The Boya wasn't the type to experience failure very often. When it did, it weighed heavily, the burden of a person that was too little too late.

I wonder how often that has happened to him, when he had been helpless to save a life or solve a case relating to a death. I doubt it is a lot; he seems the type to do anything and everything to prevent loss of life.

I stand going over to the cabinets, looking for something to drink, preferably something alcoholic. All this heavy talk has gotten me in the drinking mood. I pause as I reach for a cabinet handle. Although, this is the first time in a few weeks I have thought of Akemi. Does that mean I was moving on, getting over it? I hope so. The Boya probably didn't mean to open up old scars with this conversation, but it was…cleansing, knowing the Boya had done everything to save her. It gave me a little closure on her death, knowing what happened.

I smirk as I find the bottle of bourbon in a high up cabinet. Fantastic. Now for a good old night of drinking, not in grief as I had been these past few months. No this was purely for enjoyment.

As I fixed my first glass, I suddenly had a thought. What had the boy said?

 _She was the first one to give me solid information about the black organization._

So was Akemi the one who introduced him to the organization? It would explain why he was pursuing them so relentlessly, again to make up for the fact he couldn't save her. No, that wasn't the vibe I got from him.

 _She was the first to give me solid information…_

Maybe he knew about it before, but she was the one that confirmed his suspicions about them, or gave him information he hadn't had previously. What if he had encountered one of the operatives before on a different case, and that Akemi was just clarifying some things.

Dang I have a lot of work to do. Not only does this Boya's connection with the organization still remain a mystery, I was now intrigued by the disappearance of Kudo Shinichi. On top of all that I still needed to get Haibara to trust me.

I take a swig of my drink. I might need a couple of more of these. Then I am going to explore this house fully. If I was going to live here, I might as well be acquainted with my new living space.


	16. Competition

**Many people have reviewed about Akai knowing who Bourbon was beforehand, but when I saw that Mizunashi Rena said quote "they have activated a new member" it must mean he was a part of the organization, but he might not have had his codename yet. If it was in the manga that he was Bourbon before, I don't know because I don't read ahead in the manga. I will make sure that Akai is the first to know however, don't worry. This is 510 and 511.**

It has been a few days since I started living in the Kudo manor. It was a splendid, comfortable living space. It did take a while to get used to, after living from apartment to apartment over the past couple of years, to be able to live in an actual house. It was almost too big for one person, and sometimes I felt a little lonely and small in the big empty house.

The boy was right on one account; the library was fantastic. I had expected a bookshelf, but there was an entire room, two stories, walls filled with books, all of them the mystery genre. It was relaxing to just sit in the study, a glass of black coffee in one hand and a book in the other. I had just started reading the Night Baron series, trying to see what kind of man this Kudo Yusaku was. He was brilliant, the mysteries difficult and piquing my interest, presenting a challenge for me to figure out, it was very entertaining.

There were several weird things about the house. I had confined myself to a guest bedroom, and had not gone through any of the Kudos' things, however I am slightly surprised there were no photographs of the family. It was quite strange, but I didn't pay too much attention to it.

I had taken the boy's advice and had stayed as far away from Haibara as possible, while still being able to keep an eye on her. The past few days she would glare at the mansion like it had personally offended her when she went outside, and I promptly ignored it. She will eventually cool down…I hope.

I had slept in, waking up at around nine and was brushing my teeth when I heard yelling. I had planned on a lazy day with a book, but what could possibly be going on? I paused, glancing toward the door. Did someone just come in the house? It was only Tuesday so it can't be Yukiko-san. I hurriedly put on my voice changer choker and pull up my collar. What if it was an organization person? Although the organization wouldn't send an idiot that comes into a house screaming. Wait, the voice sounded familiar, and wasn't she calling for Shinichi?

"Geez, if you were coming home you should have told me."

I look as the door opened, exposing Mouri Ran.

I froze in surprise and she did as well, both of us staring at each other. What was she doing here? Crap did she recognize me? No wait that is not what I should be worried about. She is seeing a stranger, in her best friend's house. Surely she wouldn't think I was an intruder right? I mean what sane robber would calmly brush his teeth in the house he is trying to rob?

She blinked and asked calmly.

"Who are you?"

I relax slightly, even though I still fumbled for words. Seriously, did the boy not explain the situation to her? And why didn't he tell me she was coming over? At least she was going to let me explain.

"Um, well, you see."

Another girl, one I didn't recognize stepped out from behind the corner and her eyes widened with fear.

"Wait, it can't be, a thief!"

Oh no, this is definitely not how this is supposed to go. Mouri Ran apparently let that girl's logic win over mine as she readied her fists.

"Sonoko stand back."

Ah crap. She is proficient in karate isn't she? Maybe I can still try to diffuse the situation.

"Ah, you see—"

I didn't have time to explain as she let out a yell, and with lightning fast reflexes kicked out at my jaw.

I could have dodged, however if I did she would still consider me a threat and try even harder to take me down. However, she could easily tear the mask if I wasn't careful. I stepped back only slightly although I doubt if I did truly dodge it, it wouldn't have been by much. It was a splendid kick, strong and equally quick. She truly was a master.

I fall back against the wall and immediately cradle my jaw, feeling for breaks in the mask. It is slightly rumpled but otherwise not broken thank goodness. The other girl, Sonoko stomps forward.

"Serves you right. Ran, hurry and call the police. Ran?"

Oh please no. I cannot have a jail time because of a misunderstanding. I glance at Mouri Ran to see her blinking down at me. Holy crap that hurt. My jaw still tingles. I try to cover and smooth out the mask back to its original position.

"Um, who are you?"

I look up at the question.

"My name is Okiya Subaru. I am currently living here."

Sonoko hmphed.

"I bet he is lying to make us let him go."

Oh gosh I cannot deal with teenager girls. I stand up, smoothing down my shirt.

"I am here on permission from Edogawa Conan. You can ask him."

Ran quickly pulled out her cellphone, typing in a number. Sonoko gave me a suspicious glance before quickly drawing to her friend's side and they both listened to the phone carefully. I decided to resume brushing my teeth. Dental hygiene was important, and it was terribly sad a man can't do something so simple in peace without getting kicked in the face.

Although the move was…almost nostalgic. It reminded me of Sera. Not that she would always greet me in the mornings with a kick to the jaw, but she would be about as strong as Mouri Ran would be. That was a fight I would pay to see.

"Eh, a graduate student has been staying here since last week? Really Conan-kun?"

I sigh into my toothbrush. Saved by the Boya from murderous teenage girls. Thank goodness.

"Does Shinichi know about this?"

More silence. I pretend to ignore their curious and very open staring.

"Eh, why not? Oh I see. Wait!"

She pulled down her phone and both girls looked at each other, and then at me. Sonoko started sheepishly.

"So that means…"

I spat out my toothpaste and gently washed my mouth, mindful of the mask. I stepped out of the bathroom and they allowed me. Suddenly they both bowed so low and so quickly I thought they were going to snap in half.

"We are very sorry."

I stuttered very intelligently as Mouri Ran explained.

"For kicking you so unexpectedly without thinking."

Sonoko patted her on the shoulder.

"Come on Ran there was no way a good-looking guy like him could be a robber."

Wasn't she the one who said I was the robber in the first place? Mouri Ran seemed to agree with me and they had a mini argument in front of me. I rub the back of my head, trying to fulfill the Okiya Subaru personality. Akai would have admonished both the girls for acting without thinking. Okiya Subaru would play it off.

"Ah well, it is partly my fault for not being able to explain it right away."

"What graduate school are you going to Okiya-san?"

I answered dutifully.

"Touto University's engineering department."

I see Sonoko's face light up as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Um, would you mind if I take a picture, and get your email address?"

The Akai inside of me was baffled. Was this girl seriously trying to hit on me? She was what, sixteen, seventeen? Sorry, you are way too young for me. Nevertheless, Okiya decided it was a fine idea.

"I don't mind."

Right, Akai hates his picture taken, so Okiya must love it. Sigh, ah well. Worse things have happened.

"Just wait until I tell Kyougoku-san."

Sonoko easily blanched at that.

"Just a cellphone picture then."

Ah, she must already have a boyfriend then. Well maybe I should scare her off a little then. Women hate insulting right?

"Would it be ok to go out and buy something before that? I haven't had anything to eat since I woke up."

Mouri Ran leapt at the chance.

"Well then we will pay for an apology for earlier."

Hmm, I suppose I can actually use my deduction skills for a change. I discreetly look over both the girls as I continued.

"Well in that case, if you are sure it is all right. How about that 'Welcome Burger' place you ate at earlier?"

Both teenagers looked surprised, and Mouri Ran was the one to ask how I knew that. I gave them a simple deduction, nothing too fancy, while maintaining a polite bluntness about it. Through the deduction I saw something akin to fondness and sadness in Mouri Ran's eyes. I wonder why.

After I basically told them they both had bad breath they excused themselves to the bathroom. I smirked genuinely as they disappeared. They weren't all that bad. I bet Sera would love to be friends with them.

I stepped into the study, intent on finishing a chapter in the book I was reading while waiting for them, as they raced into the room.

"Okiya-san, would you like solve a mystery for us?"

Ho? A mystery huh? I turn toward them.

"What kind of mystery?"

Sonoko held out…a paper airplane.

"I found this in my garden and they have been all over the news lately. People think it is a prank, but maybe you can figure out its true meaning."

I gently take the airplane. This was rather strange. What were these markings on it? Interested, I turned it over in my hands.

"This was in the garden at your house?"

Sonoko nodded.

"I'd like to know for what reason that annoying prankster keeps spreading them everywhere."

Annoying prankster huh? I remember seeing these on the news, and if I remember correctly over a hundred had been collected. They wouldn't go to the trouble of marking each individual one as a prank would they? Hold on, these markings…lines and dots. Or dots and dashes. Could it be? Morse code.

"I see, what an interesting code."

"Does that mean you have already figured it out?"

I hear a phone go off and Mouri Ran reach for her cell phone. I ignore it, speaking clearly in urgency because if I was right about this code, it meant terrible trouble.

"Most likely the meaning of this plane is an SOS."

Mouri Ran murmured quietly to herself. Sonoko interrupted, clearly panicked.

"You mean someone needs to be rescued?"

I continued.

"Yes, and what's more the circumstances are that immediate attention is required."

This wasn't good. We needed to find this person and quickly. We need more clues.

"If there is a different airplane, I would like for you to show me at once."

We need more of the code to solve. Surely there must be more giving clues to his location right?

"A different kind of airplane?"

"Yes, I remember from the news that close to a hundred had been found in the city area yesterday morning and the day before. And so if the message drawn on the plane was different between yesterday and the day before then I think we might be able to narrow down the location of the person who is sending the SOS."

Hmm, what could be an important factor here? Location of the planes? No they said it was all over Beika, so we couldn't narrow it down that way. Or what time of day? What could possibly be the factor that could explain it?

"By the way when was this found in your garden?"

I need to determine if this was the first or second message first of all, then we can go from there. Sonoko answered quickly.

"The morning of the day before yesterday."

Ah, so this is the first message.

"Before that, can you tell me how you know it is an SOS?"

I quickly unfurl the plane, explaining about Morse code to both of the teenage girls, although mostly to Sonoko due to Mouri Ran still looking at her phone. I had only learned it because as agents it was important to know. I was almost through with the explanation when Mouri interrupted.

"In otherwords, an SOS."

I glance over at her in surprise. She continues reading off her phone.

"That means it is a signal from someone asking to be rescued. That's what he wrote in the email."

Email? Was that the sound I heard earlier from the phone? Was she asking someone else about the case? Sonoko skips over to glance over her shoulder.

"You're kidding, Shinichi-kun figured it out too?"

"Yeah, he also asked if there was another paper plane I should send a picture to him."

Shinichi? Ah, could they be talking about Kudo Shinichi? Hold on just a minute, did that mean that in this room, I just witnessed him contact her? So he is still in contact with some people and wasn't dead, which was a relief. Maybe this could be the lead I need to find this guy. I decide to play innocent for now.

"Shinichi-kun. Come to think of it, the owner of this house is Shinichi too, isn't it?"

Sonoko started excitedly.

"You don't know? He is a detective and a high school student, Shi—"

"Kinichi. Kinichi-kun is this boy in my class who is a real mystery lover."

I blink in surprise as Ran blurted out, interrupting her friend. Ho?

"So it is not Shinichi-kun, but Kinichi-kun instead?"

"Ah yeah. The Shinichi of this house is a normal high school student with no extraordinary talents whatsoever."

She was lying to me. Even if I didn't know previously who this Shinichi person was, it was obvious that Mouri Ran was not an expert liar with her flushed face, rushed words, and widened pupils. I refuse to believe that what Jodie, and Yukiko-san was a lie. Why would she lie? Should I call her out on it?

"A normal high school student? I don't think it is like that at all."

Ah, a sliver of panic flashes across her face.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

Maybe I should see how far I can push this, try to glean some information.

"For some reason, even though I have been told he lives here, there is no trace of him left at all. There are no clothes, no diary, and nothing like a photo album either. Well I am just saying what I noticed."

Mouri Ran turned to Sonoko, saying innocently.

"Perhaps he cleaned up knowing we were coming over to clean and he didn't want to be embarrassed."

"Speaking of cleaning up, earlier when we were at Welcome Burger, wasn't the manager asking one of the workers to clean up an airplane that got caught in the sign?"

Mouri Ran quickly dragged her from the room, saying.

"Let's go get it, quickly."

Ah right, the mysterious person. I watched them go, thinking.

Kudo Shinichi hasn't been here. In months. I would have noticed over the past couple of days if someone had come in to clean up and when I had first come in with Yukiko-san it looked like someone hadn't lived in it in quite awhile. So she didn't want me to know that Kudo was a detective. Did that mean the boy was in danger? Was this case he was currently investigating so hazardous that this girl is trying to cover for him because she thinks I am a threat? Did that mean she did know where he was?

In any case, it looks like the rumors about the boy detective were true. I heard the phone go off a split second before I had completed my hypothesis, and considering he had to type it out, it meant he had come to the conclusion faster than I had. Interesting.

I kind of see what is going on. Both girls decided to have a little contest between me and this 'Kinichi-kun', probably to see who was the better detective. Otherwise they wouldn't have bothered both of us with this mystery. It sounded like they had full faith in his deductive abilities, and they knew mine as well from the earlier show. All right, Kudo Shinichi, let's see what you got. I won't lose to you. It will be interesting to see if I could gain another ally in the fight against the organization.

The two girls returned quickly, holding the paper plane reverently. Sonoko thrust it quickly into my hand.

"Here Okiya-san."

I examine the plane closely, starting with the center fold, where five lines, or dashes could be seen. Hmm, zero huh? But zero what? Could it be an address? I flip it over to see a symbol. I blink as I turn the paper plane slowly. A martini glass? No that wouldn't be right. I do feel like I have seen this symbol before though. I glance at the two girls, both of them staring at me with wide eyes, with Ran clutching her phone in her hand. Of course, so that's what it is. I hand it back to Sonoko.

"I believe it is an antenna mark."

Sonoko asked, puzzled.

"An antenna mark? Like on a cellphone?"

The girls quickly compared Ran's cellphone with the symbol.

"It's true they are the same."

I explain slowly.

"And so, if we add the zero from the five lines from the body, and the first message, we get: I am in a place where radio waves don't reach, come rescue me. That's what it would mean right?"

Sonoko jumped up and down, squealing.

"That's amazing Subaru-kun, you are a great detective."

No if I was a great detective, we would have already found our mystery person.

"Even with this, as of yet, we only know it is out of reception range."

It's narrowed down, but only slightly. Sonoko gave her input.

"A place outside reception? You mean like a cave in the mountains or something?"

Mouri Ran interrupted.

"But the paper planes have only been found in the city."

"Then what about below ground?"

"How would it be able to fly into your yard from underground?"

Ah, so these teenagers weren't total airheads. They both had reasonable heads on their shoulders. Although, is it because both of them have been around Kudo Shinichi and that has influenced them? Sonoko nodded.

"Oh I guess you are right. Hold on, if there were some the day before yesterday, and yesterday, what about today?"

Ran gasped.

"Ah, the TV news."

After turning on the news, we saw a story about a kidnapper who committed suicide, and a kidnapped victim still at large. Mouri Ran flipped through the channels with a sigh.

"That's all that is on right now. That man, President Daita, used his experience as a formal sailor to bring his company through a lot of hardships."

Wait, a sailor? Ships are the one place in the world Morse code is still prevalent. This might be our mystery person.

"Could it be?"

"Could what be Subaru-san?"

"This kidnapping case. It might be related to the airplanes. If he was kidnapped and is still confined somewhere, it would make sense that he would be throwing these SOS paper planes at night so the criminal won't catch him."

It did make a whole lot of sense, the timing of everything.

"Then this President Daita is the prankster?"

"Yeah there is a high possibility. Since he was a former sailor it wouldn't be strange for him to know Morse code, since they use it as a means of communication during emergencies. Most likely he doesn't know the kidnapper committed suicide and is trying to get help without him realizing."

"I see, that means that if the kidnapper picked one up he would think it was a prank."

This was getting more and more serious. Now that the kidnapper was dead, no one knew this man's whereabouts, and time was running out. He could be seriously starving or dehydrated, heck he could be seriously injured for all we know. Ok so what else can give us clues? What the planes were made of?

"It seems the paper airplanes found yesterday and the day before were made from single pages ripped out of magazines. President Daika might be restricted form moving much and he can't reach anything except a magazine."

Both girls looked at me sadly, and then something caught my attention.

"And now moving on, we are following up on a story about a paper airplane prankster."

Oh good more information. Maybe we can spot a new pattern. Ah, sure enough. Although wait a moment…there are partial circles, and strange creases. What could this mean? Could it be it was made differently? I quickly pull out my notebook, tearing out a piece of paper. Maybe if I could replicate it?

I ignore the girl's questions, filing them away as background noise as I fold creases into a standard paper airplane. But no, there were more creases, and the circles, if they were half, then that means they must come together to make a whole somewhere. But where? Not on a normal paper airplane. This must also be Morse code.

"You know, speaking of paper airplanes, there are a lot of different ways to fold them, like animals and such."

Animals? Wait a second. Maybe he made it another shape originally, and then put it in standard form to make it fly easier, and if I remember the creases correctly…

I fold along the lines that I remember, putting the dots where they should go and lean back. Ah, I see, so that is how it is. How clever. I refold it into the standard way, just to check and make sure my work is correct, and it is. The pattern looks exactly like the one seen on the news.

"Subaru-san, did you figure it out?"

I tear out another piece of paper, to make this one easier to see and fold it back into the original shape.

"This is it, the message President Daita wanted the people to find who picked up these planes. 'Be'."

Sonoko and Mouri Ran glanced at each other.

"Be? Those three circles?"

I answer accordingly, explaining calmly my reasoning.

"Yes probably. This Morse code is written the Japanese way. A single circle is 'he' while two dots over it would be 'be'."

"But where is the message in that?"

I smirk as I glance at the animal in my hands.

"Do you recognize the shape?"

"You mean a squid?"

"And if you put the two together?"

The girls' eyes lit up in realization.

"Be..ika…Beika!"

I continued, glad they found the answer on their own.

"In other words Beika city."

Sonoko gave me a deadpan look.

"A pun."

I shrug nonchalantly.

"It's ok to use puns in code. The point was for the kidnapper not to realize, so puns are ok to use."

That narrowed down the search quite a lot. Although how do you find some place without reception in a city? Underground was out of the question. It had to be someplace where he could get the airplanes over a wide area…

Of course! Not low, but high.

"A high rise building. The base station antenna is targeted toward the ground where population density is high, so it is hard to connect in high places. Even if you connect, as a consequence of the height, you pick up several radio waves from different base stations. You often get roaming mode, and go outside of range."

Good, we have narrowed it down a lot further now. If I remember correctly…

"There are two high rise buildings in Beika. Beika hotel is one, but in a hotel there are always people coming and going, so confining someone would be difficult. Therefore, President Daita is probably being held at Beika Tower Apartments."

Yes that would be more secluded. There were a lot of apartments there, but it narrowed the search down far enough that one team of police could scour that place and find him relatively quickly. That is assuming he is there. We might be completely incorrect about the location, but it was better than nothing.

"That's really close."

I cut in.

"Now the message about being out of range might just be a hint, because in reality the kidnapper might have taken his cellphone. In any case, we should tell the police about this."

Suddenly Mouri Ran's phone rang. Oh, I forgot. Kudo Shinichi was in this too wasn't he? Sorry, I believe I got this one before you. She answered it, and her eyes lit up. Ah, so it must be him. Although, calling not emailing? It must be urgent.

"I'm still at Shinichi's house."

A pause and her eyes widened.

"Then you solved the paper plane code?"

Another pause, and I managed to hear a man's voice on the other end, sounding serious.

"Right, on my way."

She hung up, and it was amazing how her eyes lit up with determined fire.

"Sorry Subaru-kun I have to go help Sh-Kinichi. Bye."

She ran off, up the stairs, and within a minute was back down, holding binoculars and she sprinted out the door.

Oh, then I must have lost again. I had just figured it out, but it sounds like he is already halfway to the crime scene, and had a plan of action to deal with it, if the binoculars were any indication. Wait, if he is in this city, will he come stay here tonight? Then why hasn't he come seen his friends and family? Sonoko, after contacting the police, decided to leave as well.

"Ah, I should have gone with Ran."

I smirk. I believe that those two, from what Jodie has told me about them, can take care of most anything. A man that can outsmart me, and a girl that can easily kick me to the ground? I think they could handle it.

"Well, let's trust that she and him can handle things at the scene."

I narrow my eyes. Maybe I can get Sonoko to give me information.

"That mystery lover Kinichi-kun, right?"

She giggled nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Goodbye Subaru-kun."

She took off before I could ask anything else.

I sigh as I finally relax. I never did get a meal out of those girls, but at least they provided my brain a little workout. I hadn't had a good mystery, besides the ones in these books in the library, since I became Subaru.

Kudo Shinichi is not all talk, like I assumed. He was highly intelligent, and was a mystery just like the ones he loved and solved. I must be getting out of touch. I can't believe I have been beaten intellectually recently by two boys, both of them younger than me.

I pause, narrowing my eyes at that. Why had I thought of the Boya? Not many people have outsmarted me, and not many were Japanese boys. My instincts were telling me something was there. What had happened today during the time that I had 'encountered' Kudo Shinichi? He had come to the answer before me, by a few seconds, but it was still faster than me. I hadn't heard a lot from the phone conversation, but that kind of urgency, and the slight panting in the background, meant that he was running probably toward the scene of the crime, and he already had a strategy. Both of those had only happened to me one other instance, with one other person.

I walk up the stairs toward his room. I had promised the Boya I wouldn't go snooping in this detective's stuff. I reached the cracked door, probably not closed correctly by a hasty Mouri Ran. I raised my hand to push it open, when I stopped, sighing.

"What am I doing?"

This should be a last resort. I am not going to displace the hospitality of the Kudo family for the breach of privacy. I couldn't find any photos of this mysterious teenager throughout the entire house. Hold on a second…is that what the Boya was doing when I first moved in? He disappeared upstairs and had returned after a substantial amount of time, enough time to hide photos or anything about the existence of Kudo Shinichi. Well, there was more the one way to skin a cat.

I pour a small glass of bourbon as I start up the computer. Now then, he has been out a while, but I bet since he is a high school detective, he must have been loved by the media. If I could just get a picture of him from an article…

Here we go, a whole slew of articles, all praising his name as the 'Modern day Holmes' and the 'Great Detective of the East.' Wow, big titles for a seventeen year old. Looks like he has done well for himself too, but I already knew about his one hundred percent solve rate. Pretty much an accomplished record for someone who has not graduated yet. Now if I could just find a pic—

There. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes stared back at the camera, thumbs up as a criminal is arrested in the background. All in all, a normal high schooler. I leaned my face into my hand, tilting my head to one side. I was sure I had never met this boy, but he looked so familiar. Hold on just a minute.

That cowlick. Those sharp blue eyes. That smug knowing smirk.

I take the drawing feature on the computer and easily draw two black circles around Kudo Shinichi's eyes. It wasn't the best pair of glasses, but it would do for these purposes. I lean back, surveying my work. There was no doubt. I didn't need to be an expert to know that Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi were the same person. No one can look that similar.

The Modern Day Holmes was now a child.

It would explain the maturity and intelligence beyond his years. Also the lack of pictures, especially from when he was younger. It explained his absence, his willingness to give me his house, his friendship with Haibara and his connection with Yukiko-san. So many cogs and gears clicked together. It made a whole lot of sense. I would totally disbelieve this, if I didn't already know there was another shrunken adult, namely the one I was currently protecting.

I couldn't confront him however, at least not now. As with Shiho and Haibara, I have nothing without evidence, and while Haibara was easy, it will be nearly impossible with the Boya. I don't have his or Kudo Shinichi's fingerprints for comparison, and he would need a mountain of evidence. I know how he thinks, and how he totally traps his victims. I have to do the same to him, otherwise he will blow me off and evade my questions with excuses. I will just have to bide my time. Or this could all be coincidence.

I don't really want to harm the Boya with this knowledge. It is just exciting knowing that I am killing two birds with one stone in solving both of the mysteries that had been plaguing my mind for the past few weeks. The Boya was throwing down the gauntlet, a challenge, by hiding all evidence knowing that connects him with Kudo Shinichi. Now it was up to the few people who could to collect the clues. I am sure Haibara knows who he is, as well as Agasa Hakase, and Yukiko-san. Mouri Ran obviously doesn't, and Sonoko doesn't either. So select few know this knowledge. If I find out, I will keep the knowledge to myself.

Just like with Haibara, I cannot celebrate too early. This might be completely wrong, and I was accusing the Boya for no reason. And I do just want to know the knowledge for my own purposes and assurance. It would let me sleep better at night knowing that a seven year old is actually a capable detective, and the missing teenage detective is actually safe and sound. Nonetheless, I cannot do anything except lie in wait and gather evidence. I have never hunted a hunter before. This should be interesting.

I smirk as I take a sip of bourbon. You might have won the paper plane prank case Kudo Shinichi, but this one I claim victory as my own. Now I just need to catch you in the act.


	17. Detective Boys

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had two tests this week and needed to study for them. I'm so sorry I am a piece of garbage don't hate me. And I am going on vacation next week. I will try to upload another chapter before I leave. Now then, onto the chapter. This is 542 and 543.**

It had been a few weeks since moving into the Kudo house, and everything was peaceful. I had kept an eye out for 'Bourbon' and hadn't seen anyone suspicious. Still kept a distance from Haibara, and had not extended my hand of friendship just yet. Boya kept me in the loop on what was going on, and so far my only problems consisted on helping the Boya out on an occasional case, and putting up with Yukiko-san's shenanigans every week. Progress was made on my make-up and cooking skills, and I had made significant progress on reading all the books in the library. All in all, my life was pretty good.

I had decided from the get-go that I would not question the Boya about being Kudo Shinichi until I had obtained undeniable proof that he was Kudo Shinichi. I had to be secretive about this; if he had any inkling that I was investigating him, he would cover his tracks and make my job so much harder. I would just sit and quietly gather information as it comes to me. This will probably be a long investigation, but I have to do this properly. My opponent has outsmarted and escaped Gin twice.

It was late in the afternoon when my phone rang, or the Kudo house's phone rang. I answered it quickly.

"Subaru-kun? Can you do me a favor?"

Hakase, and he sounded frantic.

"What can I help you with?"

He explained quickly.

"The kids went fishing today, but my automatic ham and egg maker malfunctioned and I need to go over right away to fix it. I can't go pick them up, so can I trust you to take care of it? If you just go to the pier there is already a boat waiting for me."

Hmm, I wasn't doing anything else, and if he meant the 'kids' he meant the Detective Boys, which meant Haibara. Maybe I could use this as an in, to start trying to build that bond between us.

"Sure, I will head over now."

I grab my keys and cellphone and climb into my car. Within a short time, I was boarding the boat with minimal explanation, and we were off.

I stand on the front of the boat, sighing as I enjoy the cruising speed and the wind through my fake hair. The last time I had been on a boat was a mission in America. I had missed it. The driver yelled at me as we bounced across the waves.

"Oi, you might want to sit down. You don't want to fall do you?"

I wave politely, disregarding his question. I had better balance than most people, being a sniper and all.

After a short ride, I see the fishing place that Hakase mentioned, with a taller figure to signify the adult, two children standing next to him, and three others waving their hands at the boat yelling, which they all stopped when they noticed I was not who they wanted.

All right two goals for this short trip back to Hakase's house. One, make Haibara not look at me like I was a bear about to maul her. Goal two, try to keep an eye on the Boya without him noticing. It was quite a challenge, but I mean I used to deal with being shot at; dealing with children that at least one is a teenager shouldn't be too hard.

I stepped off the boat as it docked and the three normal children came running up to me.

"Oi Subaru-san, where's Hakase?"

I smile easily at them, dropping my intimidation levels to below zero. I don't miss how the two not so normal children stand back, with Haibara using the Boya as a shield again, but I ignore her. I can't give her attention without her getting worked up.

"I'm sorry, the professor couldn't make it."

Mitsuhiko asked in disbelief.

"The professor couldn't make it back?"

Genta followed up, wide-eyed.

"Seriously?"

I explain.

"Yes, the invention he made and distributed to the neighbors, the automatic ham and egg maker, seems to have malfunctioned. The complaints have poured in. He thought it would be an instant repair, but it is taking longer than expected. That's why he left it to me to pick you all up."

The three children all went 'Oh' in realization. The boat driver grabbed a rope.

"Well let's not stand around. We don't want to be out here when the sun goes down. Let's go."

The adult fisherman started handing the children down to the driver, with Genta first. I stay near Ayumi and smile down at her.

"Be sure to watch your step."

She nodded up at me, her eyes glowing with energy.

"Right."

The two super children aside, these other children…weren't cute per say, but they were refreshing in a way. They were innteresting and from what I have noticed, are bright in their own ways. They were endearing.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the two other children talking briefly. Hmm, I wonder what the subject can possibly be. Definitely not me.

"My what is taking you all so long? It's your turn."

The Boya nodded and jogged forward, Haibara on his heels. She glanced up at me and I see the terror and guarded defenses. I just smile down at her. I am honestly not going to hurt you. You don't need to be so troubled.

Suddenly I see her kick against the edge of the dock, tripping forward with a surprised gasp. The Boya glances over and reaches slightly, but if he tried to catch her they would both fall. The boat was just far enough away that she would fall between it and the dock and possibly get crushed.

I reacted instinctively, diving forward and grabbing her with both of my hands as I plant my feet. Everything went into a standstill, and she glanced back at me. I let out a barely perceivable sigh.

"We can't have that now. Keep an eye out."

She looked taken aback, like she didn't know how to respond to that. Finally, she nodded.

"Right."

I slowly lower her down to the driver, making sure she was safely on the boat before stepping back to allow the Boya to jump on. I stepped down onto the boat and don't miss how Haibara's eyes follow me. Well, at the very least, my heroic act has made me look less like a bear and more like a wild dog. It's now with curiosity and only slight paranoia. That's good. I shouldn't push though, so I step again to the bow of the boat as we take off.

The other children chatter about their catches sadly.

"Ah it's just too bad we can't eat them since Hakase's busy."

Oh, now that's a thought. I was not a great chef, with my minimal cooking lessons from Yukiko-san, but I had just learned to cook fish the other day, and she had said it was passable. Not to mention the more I hang out with them and the nicer I seem, the less suspicious Haibara will be of me, I hope.

"Well then how about I prepare it?"

Genta looked up at me.

"You can cook."

"A little bit. I'm not up there with the high class chefs, but I can do home dishes. Once we get back, if Hakase will let me use his kitchen, I can cook it up for you."

The children cheered throwing their hands in the air. The boat driver distracted them by commenting on the sunset and they all clamored to the side of the boat, already onto the next topic. I followed their eyes and noticed an interesting rock formation in the distance.

"That's Ikkaku rock, or one horned rock. A long time ago there was a sea dragon with a big horn on its head. After fisherman caught its young, the sea dragon got angry and stuck is horn out of the water to defend its home. Fishermen have been cautioned their boats will sink if they go near it, we only look at it from a distance."

Huh, interesting little story. I had no idea the rock held such a history. The driver smiled kindly.

"Do you want to go see it?"

Mitsuhiko gulped.

"Won't the ship sink?"

The driver laughed.

"Not at all, the dragon loves children. It's said that any kids get near it the dragon wil grant them powers of the sea and they will be perfect swimmers."

The kids all agreed excitedly, and I don't miss how the two 'older' kids watched the other three with something akin to fondness. Haibara looked relaxed, and even the Boya had a soft smile that actually spoke of contentment instead of his usual smirks or grins. Maybe these kids were good for them. I can imagine that from being on edge all the time from an evil organization, these children were a good stress reliever.

So with a slight turn of the wheel we were heading west toward the famed rock. The children all gathered by the bow, chattering with each other. I just stood in the background, observing them. This was peaceful in its own right. I could also use them, which sounds kind of wrong, but it wasn't for nefarious purposes. If I can get these three kids to trust me, then maybe Haibara will as well. Suddenly there was a shout.

"Oi, what are you doing? That's Ikkaku rock. You are going to sink!"

We glance over at another boat as it pulls up next to us. I notice three men aboard. Out of habit I take stock of what each man is wearing and identifiable features. They seemed to have brief discussion before turning their boat away and driving off.

"Wonder who they were?"

"They seemed to be looking for something."

Yes, I got that vibe also. What could they be looking for though? It was almost dark. Perhaps night fishermen?

"Ah those are divers that started coming to this area recently with a company president's daughter. They disturb the fish and make it a lot more difficult for us fishermen. I understand we should share the ocean, but I wish they would be considerate to us."

That didn't explain what they were looking for though. Another diving spot? But the sun was going down soon, and diving at night was more dangerous than in the day. Ah well, I just hope they find what they were looking for.

We slowed down as we approached the rock. I leapt ashore and caught the boat, keeping it from banging into the rock. The three children waited until I had one hand free to help them climb out of the boat, before they started exploring a little. Haibara looked at my helping hand and gave me mild glare before clamoring out without any help. The Boya followed her and I see him glance at me and roll his eyes a little. That made me feel a little better.

While the driver tied the boat to the rock, the children examined their surroundings.

"Up close it looks like it has a lot of potholes."

The Boya agreed.

"Yes, it looks like the seawater has eroded it overtime."

Hmm, I didn't know they taught about erosion in first grade. I thought that was later primary school middle school topic. Although, what am I talking about? This Boya knew things about crime scenes most police didn't know. That isn't evidence. Ayumi pointed.

"Let's all take a picture in the pretty sunset."

I pull out my cellphone. Ah a photo.

"Will my cellphone do?"

The other two boys agreed while Ayumi pushed the Boya and Hiabara toward them. Both seemed reluctant, but I know why. Pictures can be leaked, and they could be discovered. Well at least the Boya is at ease, knowing I won't use the pictures with evil intentions.

They assemble into a formation as I raise my cellphone. Maybe I could snap a few just for…hold on a second. I zoom in on Haibara, staring at the rock face. Were those natural scratches? I walk forward and kneel in front of the girl and don't miss how she stiffens but I am more concerned about the scratches, which upon closer inspection appears to be writing.

"On that rock behind you, there's some writing."

Haibara leaned to one side to expose four words. The Boya read them aloud thoughtfully.

"Mackerel, carp, sea bream, flounder."

Who could have marked this?

"Maybe someone carved the names of the fish they caught here to commemorate the occasion?"

No, fishermen don't come to this rock because they believe in the curse.

"Hey look at this; something's sticking out of the rock."

Genta grabbed my attention, pointing to…was that a divers fin? Why would someone stick a fin in the rock? And that writing looked freshly chiseled; otherwise the words would be harder to read. Did that mean that there was someone on this island? I didn't even have time to voice my thoughts as the Boya sprinted off. Already on top of it aren't you? The other children ran after him and I followed at a somewhat slower pace.

I walk up on them crowded around a woman, in a diving suit. There was a tank and a regulator next to her, but it was obvious from her still form she was dead. The other children stood back as the Boya examined the body carefully. I stalk forward and knelt next to him and don't miss the seriousness on his face. What a transformation from the calm and peaceful boat ride.

In any case, let's check the body. It looks like she died from dehydration, and being stuck on this rock all day was probably the cause. The rigor mortis looks like she's only been dead for a couple of hours at the most. Haibara stated.

"She probably had some trouble diving and managed to get here, but was unable to get off the rock."

Oh, interesting, you deem it safe to use your intelligence in front of me? Well then, progress was made at last. Mitsuhiko agreed.

"Yes, after all no ship would come close for fear of sinking."

No that can't be right. The lipstick is smudged but the respirator has no sign of being used. Also, even if she had diving problems, with an air tank and fins she should be able to swim out to catch someone's attention. No there was evidence of foul play here, well at least the possibility should be overlooked.

"We should move her to the boat."

I say calmly. I can't startle them, they are children afterall.

"No, we shouldn't move her until the police arrive."

Mistuhiko looked up in shock.

"You can't mean she was—"

Boya picked up the regulator, and I don't miss how he uses his handkerchief to do so, keeping his fingerprints from getting on the tube.

"Yes, it's possible she was left here on purpose. Look at this, the regulator is clean like it hasn't been used, but her lipstick is smudged, and there is no lipstick on the regulator."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone substituted this for another, and for a specific purpose, probably the culprit."

I already had my phone out and stepped away to call the police. After I reported in everything, and the dispatcher said that the police would be there in half an hour did I hang up and drift back to the group. The group was splitting up it seems, Haibara and Ai going one way around the rock and Mitsuhiko and Genta another, trying to search for more clues, while the Boya stayed with the body. He glanced up at me as I approached.

"What do you think Subaru-san?"

I knelt down observing the body closely.

"I'm not sure yet Boya."

He narrowed his eyes.

"And the message?"

Ah yes the mysterious message. I couldn't understand that either. If this woman was the one who carved it, then what could she have carved it with? And she was a diver not a fisherman so fish hold no significance for her. I just shook my head.

"I see."

Suddenly his eyes narrow and he pointed.

"That mark, on her wrist."

I look at what he was talking about. It looked to be a band about an inch thick.

"A watch?"

He nodded and stood up.

"It must be around here somewhere. I will go look for it."

I glanced at him.

"The police will arrive in half an hour. We should probably get those children back on the boat."

He nodded and started off in one direction while I went off on another. I walked around to see Ayumi and Haibara to pull the fin out of the rock from earlier. As entertaining as it was to see them struggling, I walked forward and asked.

"May I help?"

Both girls looked up at me, Ayumi beaming and Haibara glaring. Ayumi answered for them.

"Yes please."

Together we pulled the fin out of the rock. I turned it over in my hands, frowning. No other writing, like I expected since it was pinned in the rock. I thought it would give us a clue on the other message.

"Oh you got it out."

We looked up to see the boys running toward us with the other fin. I looked at the Boya.

"Find it?"

He pulled the item out of his picket, again with his handkerchief. How did he learn to do that? Certainly not a first grade classroom, but I mean how did he learn anything? He held it out.

"This is the thing she used to carve the message with."

He turned the watch over and I see the back was covered with scratches. Hmm it looks like writing, and one of the words is completely scratched out.

Suddenly Mitsuhiko grabbed the Boya's hand.

"Come on Conan-kun, we are going to the boat and discussing this mystery."

Ayumi already had Haibara in tow and both were practically dragged off against their will. All five children gathered on the boat in a circle, talking in low tones, although it was mostly the three normal ones, while the Boya looking like he wasn't paying a lick of attention and Haibara looked bored. These kids, super ones notwithstanding, are really calm considering they just saw a dead body and are possibly in the middle of a murder case. How often did they come across cases? I know that Jodie said the Boya came across more then the average person, but still. No six year old should be comfortable around corpses, unless it happened a lot.

Finally the police arrived the scene and the children were quick to show them the body. The main Inspector didn't seem surprised at seeing the children there. He crouched next to the body and offered an explanation to the children, which I had already guessed. After his deduction Mitsuhiko whispered.

"That's amazing."

The Inspector looked proud at the praise.

"Well it is just detective's work after all."

Mitsuhiko shook his head.

"No Conan-kun, he told us all of that stuff before you got here."

The other children nodded in agreement. The Inspector sweat dropped.

"But really, this kid is always involved in cases."

Oh, so this did happen often, enough for police in prefectures not of the Boya's own to recognize him on sight, and know of his mental capabilities, at least a little bit of them. Did that mean they knew he was Kudo Shinichi? No, impossible. The Inspector at the arson case, and this one, still treat him like one of the other Detective Boy's, just smarter than the average bear.

I doubt the Boya is flaunting his talent, probably exposing evidence or possible clues to the culprit's identity just like in the three hospital rooms, drawing attention to it for the adults to take care of it, or at least follow the lead. Still, having a six year old Boya a normal occurrence at a crime scene is going to raise attention, and I am actually surprised that the organization hasn't noticed yet.

The Inspector glanced at the Boya.

"Don't tell me you already knew there was a body here when you landed?"

The Boya played it off immediately, and I can see him shrinking under the attention. Ah, so he does stick to the shadows.

"I had no way of knowing. I just thought there was someone here when we arrived."

The Inspector leaned down, questioning.

"Why would you have thought that?"

I have to get his attention off of the Boya, so I interrupt.

"Because of a fin stuck in the rock on the other side."

Ah, success, the man turns toward me. I continue.

"There is a diving fin tightly wedged in the rocks. It must have come to the boy's mind after seeing that."

"A fin?"

"Yes, no one would have brought an extra fin as a prank, so we must assume it was left as a message instead. That's the natural path of deduction."

The Inspector looked a little irritated.

"So let's pull it out and check the message."

I quickly describe our actions before the police got there, that we had found nothing unusual with the fins, while the Detective Boys described the message on the rock.

"So what does it mean? All those fish names."

"Isn't it a dying message?"

The Boya pointed out the tanline on the woman's wrist and produced the watch, showing off the scratches to the Inspector. Haibara cut in.

"I see, the size of the area on the watch is roughly the size of the writing on the rock. She most likely used that to carve her dying message right?"

Mitsuhiko interrupted.

"But the criminal only came here once right? That person might have written it to implicate someone else."

Boya explained it carefully.

"But if that were true it wouldn't be so well hidden. If we consider she hid is deliberately, we can say she did so in order to prevent the culprit from realizing that she had left those words as a dying message. Even though only a few ships passed by this rock, it's possible she would have been seen by someone. The woman knew the culprit wouldn't be able to stay long so she hid the watch for the police to find, and decipher the message after her body was discovered. Because there are initials on the back of the watch."

He pointed to the timepiece in the Inspector's hands. He flipped it over and sure enough there was writing.

"Even if we didn't find it right away, we would still know who she was."

The boat driver leaned over, rubbing the Boya's hair fondly.

"It looks like your deductions are as great as ever kid."

Was there anybody this boy hadn't met because of a case? I mean he did say he knew connections but this was ridiculous.

"He's been trained by the great Mouri Kogoro. This kid just likes to play detective."

Ah, so that's how he stays under the radar. Claiming it's a game, and saying he learned it from another. Plausible, and I haven't met Mouri Kogoro to determine whether the claim is true or not, but if that's what most people think then that is better than getting unwanted attention.

"Anyway, starting now this is a police investigation. Even if the kid is smart, there is no way he knows who the woman is."

He just had to say something didn't he? The Boya smiled sheepishly.

"She is the only daughter of a chairman to a finance group that recently branched out in Kanagawa. His name is Akamine. Right oji-san?"

The driver confirmed the Boya's deduction. I am surprised the Boya didn't know her birthday, blood type, what kind of pets she had, and other personal information. He is the oracle after all.

"Lady Hikari."

Ah, the boat from earlier. Wait, was this woman the thing they were looking for? It would be the group of guy that was diving in the area the driver mentioned, and he just said that she was diving with them. Hmm, something smells fishy here. They were probably the only ones in the area all day, so the probability of one of them being the murderer is high.

They docked the boat and came ashore. They explained that they had been looking for her for three days that this had happened before and didn't think too much about it until she didn't come back. As the Inspector interrogated them, I observed them and everything they said, searching for some clue that might be a motive or something to pinpoint the culprit, and I wasn't the only one. The Boya had crept closer, listening to the conversation intently, before sliding in easily.

"But say, as divers, don't you all go out with two or more people? Did you just lose sight of her?"

Ah yes, that was true. Divers never went alone mostly in case of accidents such as this one. The ocean is a large place and people could get lost, attacked by animals, equipment malfunctioned, or any other problems that arise in diving.

"That woman was always going off on her own. She always said she wanted to be alone with the sea. Due to that, she almost got swept up in a current a half a year ago."

"Yeah, that could have been really bad. If it weren't for that, Yoshirou wouldn't have died."

Ah, what's this now? A person died half a year ago, could that be the motive, that one of these men blamed Hikari for the death of Yoshirou?

"Yoshirou?"

The Inspector questioned. One of the men went to answer, when another cut him off.

"Don't talk about him, it is unrelated."

I blink slowly. Why wouldn't this man want us discussing him, unless he didn't want the motive to be found? Or I am overthinking things. Nevertheless, I am mostly suspicious of this man.

"By the way, why do you have that eye patch?"

The driver commented pointing to suspicious guy.

"This guy hit me last night when I suggested the lady went to another man's house."

"And your cold mask?"

The man with the mask coughed.

"The lady forced me to dive with her when I wasn't feeling well, and it has turned into a prolonged cold."

The suspicious guy scratched his cheek nervously, right by the bandaid, a sign of lying.

"Just acne. I was at an internet café when it burst when I leaned on it and it burst."

"What were you looking for on the net?"

"Signs of the lady of course, see if anyone had picked her up."

Wait a moment if I was sitting at a computer…well technically it is different for me since I am a lefty, but this man is obviously right handed with the way he picked at his face. The mouse would be on the right side of the computer, which means he couldn't possibly lean against his arm and pop the acne and operate the mouse at the same time. So what could he be hiding under the bandaid?

"Hey misters, can you tell us what your favorite fish is?"

"And tell us slowly please."

"Tell us already. I like eel."

The Detective Boys asked innocently, and I had a sudden flashback to the arson case. I doubt it would be that easy little ones, but at least they are thinking of something. If this Aosato is the culprit, the proof will be in that dying message somewhere.

One of the culprits asked angrily.

"What's up with these kids?"

The Inspector tried to calm him.

"No, no."

He bent down, chastising the children in stage whispered tones. They explained their reasoning.

"That's absurd."

I think that is partially unfair. It isn't a bad place to start, and our top priority is finding out the true meaning behind the message. Also, these Detective Boys have already solved plenty of cases, mainly because of the Boya, but still, the other three have heads on their shoulders too. It would be foolish not to at least cater to their request. If it's wrong, then we try something else.

Is this what the Boya has to deal with, even though he is a genius? Constantly having to prove himself at crime scenes and dealing with adults that think he is a normal child and doesn't trust his judgement no matter how many cases he helps solve? How annoying. How does he stand it? I decide to defend their stance. Maybe if an adult backed them the Inspector might change his mind.

"No, the point they are aiming for is not a bad one. Innocent conceptions unbound by that of common sense, it may be at times the one key that is instrumental in wading through to the sole truth of a puzzle. In addition, we have the words and hints from that Boya that have already lead to a number of cases solved correct?"

He looked a little embarrassed.

"It hasn't been that many…"

He finally relented.

"So you lot, what are your favorite fish?"

They all three glanced at each other.

"We practically like all fish."

"We don't dislike any either."

Hmm, so a dead end. That's ok, there just has to have another meaning.

"Oh, oji-san, that watch you are wearing. It is a diver watch just like the lady's isn't it?"

I glance at where the Boya was looking, to see an identical watch to the one the victim was wearing. The man lowered his arm.

"Yes, the Lady had these custom made for us."

"She said as a diving team, we should have a common link between us."

"Akamine Angelfish Club. That is the name she selected."

Ah, the name on the back of the watch, was actually the team name. And the way the word fish was crossed out, was that on purpose, or just done in haste to carve the message? What could it all mean? Suddenly Mitsuhiko piped up.

"I know what those fish names mean now."

Wait seriously? I glanced at the Boya to see he was looking at the group of other children with interest. So he was stumped as well huh? Then there was no way he could have figured it out.

"If you add a character and connect them, it becomes a sentence."

Add a character? Like in the writing?

"If you add Ku to Saba, it becomes Sabaku, or desert, and Ai to Tai becomes Aitai, or want to meet. As such, I want to meet, come to the desert is the real message."

Hmm, not bad decoding skills, but that is a completely illogical answer, while also missing a fish. However, there is something to that. I feel like the kid is on the right track. Ayumi is the first to comment.

"What about flounder?"

Mitsuhiko explained.

"Ah, she meant it to be a flash of inspiration. That's that meaning."

Genta frowned.

"But wait, who is waiting in the desert?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Yeas, the lady is already dead."

Mitsuhiko scratched his chin sheepishly.

"Guess you are right."

Haibara butted in.

"Beyond that, even if you are to conveniently add characters, and therefore force sentences, would we really be able to solve it? Adding or subtracting won't matter, without a keyword, none of it will matter."

Wait, subtracting, and a keyword. The message! If the keyword is fish, because she scratched it out that must mean to subtract the fish character from all the fish names. Doing that leads to… and then that injury…

"Well done you guys."

Ah, I see the Boya has reached a conclusion as well. I was right to allow those children to speak their minds. Even if they didn't solve it themselves, they provided necessary clues that lead us to the conclusion in the end. They didn't stop thinking about the dying message, while the adults were distracted by questioning the suspects. I can see how this group could be very useful to the Boya on cases, gathering information for him, allowing him to multitask. No wonder he gets his job done. Genta asked cluelessly.

"What did we do?"

I step forward, hiding a smile.

"Indeed, it seems innocent conceptions should not be taken lightly."

The children looked at me, eyes wide.

"You mean, the culprit?"

"You know who it is?"

I grin down at them.

"Yes, all thanks to you all."

Haibara glanced at the Boya.

"So what is it?"

The Boya smirked that invincible smirk of his.

"Don't worry, the culprit exposed himself from the beginning. It was as if he said 'the one who left the lady at Ikkaku rock was me.'"

We turned back to the main conversation, only to hear the Inspector say.

"Well, let's get her body to the ship…"

Crap, were we leaving? No, we have to do this now, before the evidence disappears.

"Wait a moment!"

I glance down in surprise at the Boya, who looked up at me. Ah crap, I forgot, this was his area of expertise. He knew the police better than I did, even if he is a child. Besides, if he wants to solve a crime and take credit for something, anything and enjoy himself, I wasn't going to stop him.

"Seriously, both of you? What is it?"

Ok, so let the Boya do the deduction and let Okiya Subaru fall back into the background again where he belongs.

"No, I think the Boya wanted to say something."

The Boya stuttered.

"No, I think Subaru-san had something to say, so he should go first."

Oh? Boya you want me to do the deduction? That was odd. The first case I saw him on he wasn't afraid to show his true colors. Was it different now? Maybe that was a one-time thing and now he plans to do his deductions in the shadows, where he likes to stay. If he was going to let Okiya Subaru have the spotlight with him being the supporting actor, I had no problem with it. Ever since I had become Okiya, I hadn't had the chance to do a real deduction of a case. I have missed it.

"I said we are going. We are going to continue this at the station."

The Boya blinked, trying to explain.

"Well, you see."

"You're trying to say that if we leave, key evidence will disappear, right?"

I glance quickly at Haibara who stood slightly behind the Boya. He nodded in agreement. The Inspector sighed.

"Evidence, what kind of evidence?"

Genta spoke up indignantly.

"Don't you get it?"

Mitsuhiko pointed dramatically at the victim. I see some of the Boya's dramatic flair has rubbed off.

"That is of course regarding this woman who was left here at Ikkaku rock. Evidence pointing to the criminal."

The Inspector's eyes widened.

"Hey hey, to be able to destroy evidence, does that mean—"

Our driver interrupted.

"Yeah, he is here, isn't he? The murderer."

All three men retaliated instantly.

"Hold on a second how could you say that?"

"While it is true she did go missing a few days ago while we were diving."

"She could have been picked up by some bad guys and left here."

Well this should be fun. I start the deduction process, watching and reveling in the men's facial expressions.

"No, that's not it. At the time she disappeared, you claimed she sent an email saying to 'please handle the rest' right? Actually what proves that the culprit is among you is that evidence. Most likely the culprit, after stranding her here, sent that email himself so the search could be delayed. To manage that he had to abort his dive early and hurry back to the boat before anyone else. After locating the lady's phone and hurriedly typing the message and sent it. Unlike with telephones, emails have solid address attached. If it had not been directly from her phone, it would have been doubted."

That narrows down the suspects to just these three considering they were the only ones who knew she was diving and had access to her phone at that time. The Inspector turned toward the suspects.

"I see, only you guys would know that email isn't strange from her. That means only one of you three could have sent it."

The cold mask man protested.

"The lady's cellphone, where is it now?"

Hmm, a piece of evidence with possible fingerprints on it? I supply helpfully.

"If it were me, I would have tossed it in the ocean."

"Then where is your evidence?"

This poor man, he doesn't believe that one of his friends could murder their other one. That's why he is protesting so much. I glance over at the Boya, only to see he had moved, toward the message. Ah, so he does want to do it. I smirk silently as he answered.

"No, the evidence is here, where the lady neatly left behind the name of her assailant. Isn't that so Aosato Shuuhei-san?"

Ah, appetizers are over. Time for the main course. Aosato's eyes widened and he started sweating.

"Hey, that's a weird thing to come out and say. Am I really that much like the culprit?"

The Boya just blinked up at him innocently.

"Actually Boya, how did you know? Shuuhei's first name?"

"We only gave family names right?"

The Boya's smirk turned predatory as he squared up against the adults.

"Because the lady stranded on Ikkaku rock carved the name of the culprit here. Their full name was Aosato Shuuhei."

"Where was that done?"

Ayumi spoke up.

"Carved, you mean the names of the fish? But that was just mackerel, carp, sea bream, and flounder."

The Boya turned toward the rest of the Detective Boys, explaining.

"While it is true they just appear to be names of fish, when she used it to carve in those names, on the back of the lady's watch, one word ended up being leveled down. Do you see it now?"

Mitsuhiko asked, puzzled.

"Leveled down?

The Boya nodded.

"Yes, the word between Angel, and Club."

Haibara narrowed her eyes.

"Akamine Angel Fish Club. The word fish. In other words cancel out the fish."

Ah, Haibara has it now. The Boya nodded in confirmation, before Mitsuhiko spoke up.

"Wait a minute, fish is written as sakana right?"

Genta piped up.

"And all of those names are fish names."

Ayumi clenched her little fists.

"If you canceled them out you wouldn't have anything left."

Our boat driver suddenly thumped his fist into his palm.

"I see, it's the kanji."

I smirked as he continued.

"Think of those four names in kanji, and remove the sakana from them."

Mitsuhiko asked.

"Kanji? Is there even a kanji for mackerel?"

The Boya supplied helpfully.

"Yes, the kanji for mackerel is the kanji for fish and Ao written together. The kanji for carp is fish and Sato written together. The kanji for sea bream is fish and Shuu written together, and finally flounder is fish and Hei written together. Now then, what do we get if we remove the fish from each of the names?"

The four children thought for a second, before answering dutifully.

"Ao."

"Sato."

"Shuu."

"Hei."

They glanced at each other before shouting, pointing at the man.

"Aosato Shuuhei!"

Both of the other men rounded on their friend, who backed up, hands in the air.

"Hey don't take him seriously. With just this little riddle theory am I really going to be called the culprit?"

The evidence is literally set in stone. You can't get out of this one. The Inspector seemed to agree with me.

"Still, it is a little too convenient for how well it fits."

He tried protesting.

"If I was the criminal, why didn't she just carve my name into the rock?"

I notice the pointed look in my direction. I got the cue Boya, it's my turn again.

"That's because she believed you may erase it afterwards. It was natural to assume that you would return to check and see if she had died."

"The hell are you saying? You saw it didn't you? When I came here."

The Boya piped up, drawing attention to himself again.

"I didn't see you, but I can think of another reason why you would want to return. To switch out the regulators. Most likely, you started by severing her regulator pipe with a knife, in order to create the appearance of an air leak. You brought her here to Ikkaku rock under the pretense that you would come back for her but never did. Since no one comes near Ikkaku rock and you knew she couldn't swim, you knew she couldn't escape."

The Inspector's eyes widened.

"In other words he replaced the damaged regulator with his own regulator he usually uses? That's because if the damaged regulator was found it wouldn't be seen as an accident. By covering the slice with some vinyl tape you could escape with it."

"But none of you all saw all that did you?"

Ah but we didn't need to. I will take this one.

"That bandage under your mouth. You claimed while at a net café you burst the acne on your face by leaning on it, right? The mice in internet cafés are usually on the right side. In other words you would have been leaning on your left hand. By that logic, the burst acne should be on your left side. But judging the bandage's appearance, it is not on the right side."

The Boya followed up as the Inspector stepped forward.

"It came off there didn't it, when you used her regulator. Her lipstick."

The Inspector removed the bandage, exposing the cosmetic. So we were right.

"You only realized once you got back to the boat and removed the regulator. That's when you decided to cover it with a bandage. When it comes to lipstick it isn't easy to wipe off with just your hands."

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Aosato Shuuhei as the discussion about lipstick progressed. Something seemed off about him. I didn't know what it was yet. Ah it was as I feared, he did blame the girl for Yoshirou's death, and he was getting more panicked. Crap, this was bad. Panicked men make bad decisions, reckless decisions that might endanger others. I slowly shift forward.

"That's why I left her here at Ikkaku rock."

No I don't like that smile. He is planning something. I ready myself trying to predict when—

He swooped down, grabbing Ayumi and raising a blade to her neck. I stiffen, but don't move, focusing all of my attention on the man. He has the upper hand here. He could take her as a hostage and take one of the boats, and possibly disable the others to strand us here. I underestimated him; that was foolish.

"I will let you all have the same experience."

The other man tried to talk him down while Ayumi started crying. I don't blame her, she is young after all.

"Don't worry, I am just using her temporarily until I get away. I will leave you all here for awhile."

Meaning she will die. I can't have that. He inched toward the boats, ordering the Inspector into talking to the other police to get them away, and then discussing to get rid of our boat and fleeing on the boat he came in. I glance toward the Boya, who was glancing around. Looks like he isn't prepared to deal with this threat, unless he does something reckless, which could lead to him or Ayumi getting injured. No Boya, this time let the adult handle this one.

Ah well, this is something I can deal with, or am used to dealing with. I will probably scare the crap out of Haibara, but I don't have time to worry about that now. The main priority is getting Ayumi back to safety. So I increase my intimidation and step forward. I just need to get close enough to see a window, and I need to create one. I have to get him to back down, or at least get him to see me a bigger threat and get the knife away from Ayumi and towards me instead. Time for a little bluffing.

".12 percent."

Haibara and the Boya both looked at me, as well as the culprit. I nodded slightly to the Boya. I will take care of this. He gets the message and steps back, pushing Haibara out of the way as well. She looks terrified but I don't focus on that. I focus all of my attention on the suspect as I slowly walk forward as not to spook him into slitting her throat.

"That's the probability of an offender's flight that will end in success. That gives us one in every thousand, but of those who fall under the devil's influence many grow tired of leading a false life and living in fear. If we exclude those that turn themselves in or commit suicide, the amount that does successfully escape is zero."

He starts shaking. Here is comes, be ready. He is on the edge. I paint the life he is about to live as desolate and miserable as possible, shoving him into a corner. I subtly shift into one of my Jeet Kune Do stances, readying my muscles for a quick attack.

"Are you prepared to endure the loneliness and pressure as a result of your actions?"

The man's eyes widened as he yelled.

"Shut up!"

There, my window of opportunity. He jabs the knife forward at my face. I sway easily to the side and knock the knife away with my fist, into the ocean. He stands surprised, stance open. Object one: get weapon away from criminal completed. Object two: get hostage away from criminal commencing. I duck in, easily swiping Ayumi out of the man's grip and retreating before he even realized what happened. I silently let out a sigh as I drop a very surprised Ayumi to the ground a few feet away, giving her a relieved smile.

"There, you are ok now."

She smiled up at me, tears still prevalent but disappearing.

"Thank you."

Genta cheers in admiration. I stand back up and slowly shift so that I am facing the man, shielding the children just in case he tries to grab for them again and give him a stern glare. Step down buddy. You have no more cards to play. The Inspector reaches forward, grabbing him by the lapels.

"Let's escape to the police station, friend."

To my relief he decides to go quietly. I relax from where I had been rigid, prepared to deal with the threat.

"So strong!"

"That was so cool."

"Thank you Subaru-san!"

The children clustered around me in admiration. I smile modestly and play it off. Suddenly another voice cuts in.

"But was it true? That figure of .12 percent."

I glance over at the Boya who was looking at me in almost dry amusement. I smirked.

"Of course, I made up a random number. To get that knife and this little one away from him I thought it best to provoke him."

I glanced over to see Haibara looking at me with the same eyes as she did when I first showed up today. Crap, well there goes all of my progress lost in the span of one minute. I had thought that saving the girl would make her trust me more, but if she suspects that I just did it to get closer to her, then of course she is going to be suspicious. I will probably never win with her.

I sigh as the children drag me by the hand back onto the boat. Both of my goals today were completely shredded and not completed. That sucks. Ah well, the criminal is behind bars, Ayumi is safe, and we still have fish to have for dinner. Maybe then I can convince Haibara then that I am not trying to kill her.


	18. Imposter

**All right we are finally getting to Bourbon! Well closer to him anyway. Sorry it took so long, which I feel like is all of my Author Notes. Ah well. This is episodes 578-581.**

It was a simple evening, and I had just been out and about, gathering supplies for me cooking dinner tonight, when I received an email. I flipped open my phone and saw it was from the Boya. We had exchanged numbers when I first moved into the house, in case of emergencies, and we both promised not to use it often because people could find out the link between us, so the fact he was contacting me was odd.

I opened it and froze, reading the message over.

 _Have you been going out without your disguise?_

How was I supposed to answer that? Of course I haven't. That's like suicide for me and Kir. I quickly type back a reply.

 _No, why what happened?_

What made him ask me that? Did he see me? Or someone that looked like me? His reply was just as quick.

 _The Detective Boys saw 'you' at a bank robbery not long ago. Jodie was there too and acted strange. No confirmation, but I'm sure she saw 'you' too._

I hadn't been in a bank recently, and definitely not as myself. I had been careful. If it wasn't me, and if Jodie was there, it was only one explanation.

Another reply from the Boya.

 _Be careful. Someone is investigating your death. Probably checking with FBI._

Yeah, it was probably a Black Organization member, more than likely Vermouth. I will have to verify this claim. I shoot back.

 _You too. Let me know if you find something._

I flip my phone close and hurriedly check out. I need to investigate this, or maybe I should stay as far away from them as possible. I can't have them figuring out my identity by getting too close. What to do. Wait a moment.

Could this be an ambush? If the Black Organization is dressing up as me, could they be trying to lead the FBI into a trap? I know Jodie would leap at the chance to verify that I am alive, and would be so eager to find out she would be careless. All it takes is a few snipers.

Either way, it spells bad news for the FBI, whether it is the Black Organization investigating my death, or leading them into a trap, and even if I am technically 'dead' they are still my comrades in arms. I have every right to try to protect them. Besides, this is my identity I was talking about. I had a right to my imposter as well.

My best course of action was to tail Jodie and Camel, since they are the two that are in Japan at the moment and investigating the organization. Follow them, and I will run into my imposter eventually. I flip open my phone and call James.

"Hello?"

"James, it's me."

He didn't seem surprised at me calling.

"Ah, yes. Why are you calling me?"

I cut right to the chase.

"I need you to update me on Jodie's and Camel's whereabouts, at least for the next week or so."

There was a pause on the other end.

"They are going to Beika Department store tomorrow. Jodie said to check out something."

Hmm, check out something related to the mysterious imposter perhaps? I nod.

"All right thanks James. Be alert. They are on the move."

I hang up and walk briskly down the street, back to the Kudo's house. It will be strange, seeing Jodie and Camel again, especially since it is not as myself and I haven't seen them since my 'death'. I hope they are doing ok. I cannot fraternize with them, unless I want to be discovered. I have to just limit myself to tracking them. Now though, I was going home to review this robbery the Boya described, maybe check out the news feeds on it.

The next morning I set out, planning on getting there early to scout out the area, maybe see some crows while I was at it. I didn't see any at the moment, but that didn't mean they weren't there. I even checked in with the bank next door, the one that Jodie was in the robbery for, asking questions, and nothing turned up. I decided to call my search fruitless, and go to the department store.

I was loitering around the entrance when I finally saw them, Jodie leading Camel, and it looked like she was on a mission, stamping forward towards the sport section. I toss my black coffee immediately and follow at a safe distance. I had always been able to track Jodie and Camel without them noticing so, this shouldn't be too hard.

I follow them discreetly. They didn't do much, Jodie mostly browsing the store selection of hats, while Camel followed behind like a loyal dog. Why hats though? Jodie was never a hat person. Unless did my imposter wear it and she is trying to track him down? Possibly. She walks up to a store clerk and starts asking questions. I stay far enough away that I can't eavesdrop, but I can tell by the body language that the lady doesn't understand Jodie's questions, and Jodie is just getting more frustrated.

She went to several different clerks, asking the same questions, and apparently getting the same answer. I would ask the clerks what they had been asked, but I couldn't without drawing attention to myself.

Wait, Boya is here? Along with Mouri Ran, and what looks like her father, the famous 'Sleeping' Mouri Kogoro. Hmm, the man I saved from being sniped. I wonder what kind of man he is. I had not met him in person, and wonder how he is, especially after rising to fame recently. Could the Boya have something to do with it? He might have. I refuse to believe that the Boya sat back and let someone else solve everything. Maybe he gives the man hints? Did the man know of his real identity?

In any case Jodie and Camel look a little off guard at seeing the family. They bumbled their way through the greetings and made a hasty exit. I start forward, noticing the Boya talking to the lady they were previously interrogating. So he is investigating. Not that I would expect anything less from him. Finally he too was pulled away by Mouri Ran, and I step up. This poor clerk is going to be tired of saying the same things over and over.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

The clerk turned towards me. I put forward my pleasant Okiya personality, trying to lower her guard.

"That seemed quite the commotion. What were they talking about?"

The clerk explained calmly, even though she still looked confused.

"The foreign lady just asked who had bought this hat that we sell only at this store, if a man with a burn scar on his face had bought it. No one of that description did. I believe I would have recalled such a memorable man."

Ah, a burn mark, to raise suspicion about the explosion. It would be easy to fabricate that I barely escaped with my life, and got horribly injured in the process. All right, so they didn't wear the disguise to pick up the hat.

"Can you tell me if a foreign woman with blond hair has bought the hat?"

The clerk shook her head.

"No sorry, doesn't ring any bells."

So not Vermouth then. It must be the imposter then, and since I don't know what they really look like, I am back to square one. I thank the clerk for her time, before hurrying after Jodie and Camel.

This was getting dangerous. I had a horrible gut feeling something was going to happen today. I don't know if the imposter is targeting the FBI specifically and if it is just them, or if the whole organization is in on it. I have to warn them somehow. It will probably backfire in the way that they will think the imposter warned them and trust them more, and it could lead to me being discovered, but I can't sit by and let them run head long into danger carelessly. As they are now, the imposter is playing mind games with them, and they are unsettled. A surprise attack now with their guard down would annihilate them. I can at least tell them to be careful and on their guard. Ok, so I was going to warn them. How, I don't know. I will just have to wait until my chance comes.

I follow them into a cute little café on the lower level of the department store for lunch. Jodie seems off, and Camel looks concerned. It seems Jodie hasn't shared her theory about me being alive yet. Probably thinking she is insane. I mean she was there, from what James told me, to get the fingerprints news. She heard proof that I was dead, and now she is thinking she is seeing my ghost or something. I can tell how agitated she is, perks of knowing her forever. She is really upset about this.

I want to tell them so badly, that I am alive, and I am safe, and not to trust this new Akai. It hurts to be so close yet so far.

Camel excused himself, probably to go to the bathroom and Jodie received a call a few seconds later, leaving the café to take the call. My chance.

I take my coaster of my black coffee and scribble on the back with pen. I need to get them to leave. My instincts weren't happy at the moment, raising the hair on the back of my neck. A storm was coming, and I needed them out of the line of fire. I couldn't trust them, to not give some sort of information or to mess up the plan we worked on. I decided on: 'Run, this place is dangerous.' That had to get them back to James. I bent the corner of it so Jodie would notice it, wiped my prints off of it, just in case Jodie decided to check it, and move toward their table.

I slide Jodie's coaster out from under her tea, and place mine underneath, yet I hesitated to draw my hand away. Should I do this? I could mess up the whole plan, everything the Boya and I worked on with this stunt. This would give Jodie and Camel a false hope about me being alive, and could possibly do more harm than good. Was it worth it? If I do this, I have to prove that the imposter is fake, possibly giving myself away in the process. I didn't have time for this. Jodie would be back any second and I definitely can't be found here. I sigh as I let go of the coaster and stride back to my seat. I sit down, placing Jodie's coaster under my coffee just as Jodie walked back into the Café.

I watch her carefully out of the corner of my eye as she sits back down, calmly sipping her tea. Come on Jodie, notice. Use your investigative skills. Find the clue. Finally she looked down, and her eyes focused in a way. She pulled up the coaster and her eyes widened in surprise, like she had seen a ghost. Pity and guilt washed over me as she looked around the café, hoping, praying for a glimpse of me. I want to Jodie, but I can't. There are more lives on the line then my own at this point. I quickly pay for my coffee, and head out the door, leaving my former colleague behind, hurriedly escaping to the floor above.

I narrowed my eyes at the commotion at one end of the floor. What was happening? There seemed to be a lot of people gathered by the elevator. I step forward, blending into the crowd easily as I hear an unknown man say.

"The man said that he also put the paper bags in front of all stairs and escalators and threatened to blow up everything if I didn't do as he said."

Instantly I am alert and focused on the problem in front of me. Bombs? Was this the bad feeling I felt earlier? I lean forward, trying to gauge the situation.

Up front is a man with a trench coat, covering bombs that are strapped to his chest a blue duffel bag, and looking very panicked. So he is not the criminal, but rather he was put up by another. There beside him was Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro, and the Boya. Of course he was. Why am I not surprised he is right in the middle of this?

"At any rate, let's call the police."

Mouri Kogoro hurriedly pulled out his phone. The man interrupted.

"Don't. He said he would blow it up if the police even approach the building. He also said that if anyone escaped this floor it would be the end."

Why was this happening? What is the motive of a criminal taking an entire floor of a department store hostage?

"Well, what does the man want?"

My thoughts exactly. The man sat, handing over the duffel bag.

"Inside this bag. He said the sender of the thirteen red shirts must be located at any cost."

Thirteen red shirts? What did that mean? It must have meant something to the Mouris, because they all looked like they recognized it, and the Boya looked shocked. Something else was going on here.

"The sender is definitely on this floor he said."

Ah, the reason for the hostages. What a roundabout way of doing it. I readjust my glasses easily. How interesting. I could possibly see how Mouri Kogoro works. Could this be Imposter-san's work? Or the black organizations? No too sloppy and way too many witnesses.

"I don't care why you did it but if you did send the shirts, if you are here come out."

Hmm, straightforward, although the possibility of it working is next to zero. And it could cause a panic.

Sure enough, as soon as the rest of the customers realized they were trapped here they started scurrying to and fro, trying to leave. I step back as not to get trampled and noticed the bags start to emit smoke. I blink and examine the bag. A smoke bomb, in an ordinary bomb? What could the purpose of that be? Unless these bombs are just a bluff. I wasn't going to take the chance.

I will let the Boya handle this. He seems to have more information than I do, not to mention I wonder how he works with Mouri Kogoro. Should I offer my services to disable the bombs? No I don't know if the bomber is here watching us or not, and one false move could lead to my identity being discovered, and the other customers dying, which is not an ideal situation. I watch quietly as the Boya and the great detective start going through the red shirts, looking for clues. Yes I will just observe this one. Who knows who could be watching?

Mouri Kogoro was led off, probably to the store that sold the shirts in the first place, taking one of the receipts with him. Why was it ripped like that? I understand to hide the store, but what was on the right side that was also ripped off? The Boya stayed, and I watched as Mouri Ran slowly folded the shirt strangely. Suddenly that spark caught in the Boya's eyes and he started folding the shirts carefully. Ah, he has found something interesting it seems. I can't tell exactly what it was from my perspective hidden behind rows of curious people, but I knew that he was close to solving the mystery.

Suddenly Mouri Kogoro was back and immediately grabbed the Boya sharply by the ear, making him wince.

"Honestly, I take my eyes off you for a minute and this is what happens."

I blink in surprise. I thought the Boya helped Mouri in his deductions. Could it be that the man didn't know his true abilities? That didn't make sense. Why would the Boya keep quiet about his skill toward someone that could help him? Mouri Ran was quick to jump to his rescue.

"But Conan-kun said that by folding along the creases a code might form."

Ah a code, it might explain the strange way they were folded. Mouri Kogoro knelt down.

"A code? It can't possibly be. There is no way to tell when those creases were made."

I narrow my eyes. That defied logic. A good detective would exercise all possibilities, especially as something as strange as creases in the clothes that were out of the ordinary. Were the rumors about the 'Great' Mouri Kogoro false? Or was there a connection between him and the Boya as I suspected. But if that was the case, why did the man berate the Boya for working in the crime scene? The Boya rubbed his ear absentmindedly, giving the man a dead pan look. It looked like he was used to this treatment.

Wait; was it originally worse than I thought? I had assumed that the Boya interjected in his usual helpful way, like the past crime scenes I had seen with him, pointing toward the right deductions smoothly without any opposition. What if those instances weren't the norm? Did this Boya really have to deal with people who doubted his ideas and didn't believe that he could give good ideas since he was a child? I didn't even consider that, even though it does make sense. If that is the case, the Boya had it more rough then I thought.

Of course, a child genius, especially if he was a certain shrunken detective, would catch the attention of the organization. I understand him hiding in the shadows. However, how does he get anything done with a man telling him to not to do anything at a crime scene? The Boya is very flexible.

The more I watch, the more I realize the rumors were indeed false. This man is not a great detective at all. I decide to go and check out more clues on my own, see if I could help the Boya somehow. He seems to have scurried off somewhere. I know he is at a disadvantage here, and can use any help that he could get. I guess I should go inspect the rest of the bombs.

I walk around the floor casually, observing the brightly colored bags. They aren't see through, and I doubt I can get close enough to check it out without the bomber seeing. Something tells me this is an amateur job. The Bomber isn't here, didn't order the man to take cellphones or anything, but I doubt he is just sitting at home sipping tea. He is here somewhere, watching, whether it is in person, or using cameras, and I don't want to risk it. Well nothing I can do on this end. Maybe I should try looking at the shirts myself.

I stroll back to the crowd around the shirts, and politely push myself to the front. Finally I can look at the shirts without my view blocked.

The shirts…are they folded into the signals that flags use? Not to mention this shirt is mostly used in the winter as thermal, or used by skiers and other winter sports enthusiasts. There must be some clue there. If I read these signals correctly then…I see. It must have been a snowy mountain, the receipt. Flags are usually used in the sea and mountains, but considering the message, it must be the latter. The Boya has already figured it out, but isn't acting on it for some reason. Is the deduction incomplete somehow? In any case, I should look up possible case descriptions of this.

I pull out my phone, typing into the search bar when I something caught my attention. A hat, one identical to the one Jodie was fussing about earlier, on a man with dark skin and short black hair.

I freeze, staring at him for a few moments. My imposter. It has to be.

Suddenly he whipped his head towards me. I disappeared into the crowd on reflex, gliding to the back of the crowd easily. He looks around for me, and I can't help but smirk. Found you, and before you could cause more trouble too. The Boya could take care of the case. Another more interesting one has caught my eye.

I stay near the back, giving him subtle glances. He was too tall to be Vermouth, so it must be someone else. It does indeed look like me; however I can tell the eyes are a little bit wrong, since it is my face.

Suddenly I notice the Boya fiddling with his watch. What is that for? I watch as he slowly brings it up, just as Mouri Kogoro looked at his phone to see a message. The Boya pushed something on the watch and I see a projectile shoot out, catching the man in the neck. He stumbles back against the wall, sliding down and dead asleep.

Hold on a second. Did Boya just…tranquilize the man? A sudden image, of when I first met Boya, on the bus highjacking, when the man I was about to knock out myself, fell over asleep, and the Boya lowering the watch. That is probably one of Agasa Hakase's little toys. Very useful, if not a little abrupt and a bit wrong. Now I know why people call him the 'Sleeping' Kogoro. The Boya has disappeared in the two seconds that I was watching the man fall asleep, and suddenly, Mouri Kogoro's voice came from behind him.

"That's fine, I won't let the bombs explode, in the name of the Great Detective, Mouri Kogoro."

I glance over the man's shoulder to see a potted plant, and just behind that, a small cowlick. Ah, the voice changer. So this is the way Boya solves crimes, using Mouri Kogoro as a mouthpiece to give deductions. It makes a whole lot of sense. From what I could see, the correlation between Kudo Shinichi's disappearance, Edogawa Conan's appearance, and Mouri Kogoro's rise to fame all happened around the same time. Interesting Boya. It looks like you have this handled. You don't need me, and I have watched this song and dance routine before. I will trust you to take care of the bomber. I am going to keep a close eye on Imposter-san, and investigate some other things. I step back, fading into the crowd.

I walked into a café, going over to the window to see if the police had been mobilized yet and something glinted in the sun, catching my attention. I stepped forward, looking down and swallowed hard. A black Porsche was sitting right at the entrance of the store, light reflecting off the windshield. Gin. It had to be. What was he doing here though? My attention was drawn just above him. A sniper, and by the red hair, it must be Chianti. Well crap. I immediately went in to full alert mode, until I saw my reflection staring back at me through the glass. Right. I wasn't Akai at the moment. I was just Okiya Subaru, who was not involved with some evil organization. Relax. Instead I grin. I had no idea I would see my dearly beloved rival so soon.

In any case, they could be here for the other FBI agents. I have to warn them somehow. I was lucky in the fact Imposter-san was stuck up here with me so I could keep an eye on him, and he can't lead them into the obvious ambush.

Wait, could it be the other way around? Could the Black Organization be fooled by my imposter as well, think I am alive, and setting up this trap for him instead? No, surely not, although if so I am not going to complain. If they take one of their own out I have no problems with it. Although if that is the case…Kir could be in danger. Gin would assume that this is the real Akai and think she tricked him, and cause him to possibly to figure out our plan. I tsk my tongue silently. This Fake Akai is really messing up lives, with just his presence. What a head ache.

Although, in all reality it felt…nice, being back in action. I had missed the organization, well fighting them, and I see the purpose of Okiya Subaru, but Akai is dying to go hunting crows again.

"Um sir?"

I glance behind me at a sales clerk. I smile politely at her.

"Oh pardon me, I will be going now. I just wanted to see what was going on outside. Besides, this floor is occupied by bombs, I don't feel like drinking anything."

I walk forward, smirking. How foolish, they were sitting there waiting for 'Akai' to appear, while he was trapped in here.

"However, for those holding their breath, waiting for their prey in this heat, I would like to treat them to some hot bitter coffee."

I smirk as I walk off, just the thought of me dumping a pot of hot coffee on Gin would keep me entertained for hours. I make it back just at the tail end of the deduction. Boya was staring at a cellphone, looking perturbed. What happened? I see that the swat team is here, questioning Mouri Kogoro, the culprit, the ordinary citizen, arrested for being the bomber. Everything is wrapped up, so why is he anxious? Unless, did he see the imposter too?

My answer was given to me when he suddenly sprinted off, toward the escalator, ignoring Mouri Ran calling after him. I follow at a lot slower pace and tense when I see Camel and Jodie both at the bottom, Jodie talking to the Boya. Why are they still here? I thought for sure they would be gone with my very urgent message. Dang it Jodie. I step quietly down the stairs, and follow them as they rushed toward the exit. Crap, and I see Imposter-san is up there as well. Jodie will be the most reckless, so I will have to get to her.

I hurriedly skirt through the crowd. I have to take care of him, or Jodie before she sees him. If she walks out onto the street now, she will die.

"Don't Shuu, don't go out. They are targeting you."

Ah crap, she thinks it's me. She is just making a scene here. If they kill him that's fine, but I cannot allow you to die. I come in at an angle, hoping to distract her.

"Shuu."

Hearing my name pouring from her lips so desperately makes me want to tell her everything, but I can't. I instead shove into her roughly, knocking her over. Okiya Subaru extends a hand.

"I am sorry are you all right?"

A side glance tells me that Imposter-san has gotten away. Good. I blurt out, not really thinking.

"But we share fifty fifty responsibility. You are also at fault for not paying attention to your surroundings."

Yes, mostly calling after a fake like a maniac. Wait, the first thing I said; that's not a Subaru phrase. That's an Akai phrase. Crap will she recognize it? No, no recognition flashes in her eyes. In one hand, it will give her insight that I am alive and will stop her from chasing after Imposter-san, however I don't want her to know either. Ah well, if she can't make the connections, then that is on her end not mine. I can just give the clues, but I can't force her to see. I have to stall, makes sure he gets away or something.

"It seems you are looking for someone."

Instantly she seemed to remember her mission and sprinted off before I could stop her. That wasn't good. I go to follow, but I hear a whisper.

"Really?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hurry hurry."

The customers that were first rushing out, were now turned around and were coming back into the department store. I step back against the wall as the stampede rushed past me, chattering loudly in excitement.

"Gift certificates to make up for the bombs."

"Little boy in glasses said."

I smirk, looking up at the ceiling. Amazing again Boya. You never cease to surprise me. It was crude, but there was no time to do anything else, not to mention he already solved two other mysteries today. It got everyone out of sniper fire, and probably allowed the Imposter-san to escape, and saved Jodie and Camel. I can't complain. Speaking of, there he is, hiding in a hallway, and watching his chaos that he created unfold as the customers all raced to the checkout stations. I walk up behind him and comment.

"A gift certificate huh?"

He glanced up at me and I smirked.

"I can't say it's a smart method, but in order to get the customers out of harm's way, you had no choice right?"

He looked up at me, surprised to see me. I explain easily.

"I had some business at the Teito bank next door. After I was done there and left, I tried to catch up an greet you, but I got caught up in the case."

"Who is this guy?"

I turned slightly, inspecting Mouri Kogoro and Mouri Ran, who had snuck up behind us. Yes, I can't see him as the master genius detective everyone says he is. Not that I will ever tell. It is necessary, the Boya solving cases this way. Mouri Ran introduces me courteously.

"For starters he lost his apartment in a fire, and he is currently living at Shinichi's house. His name is Okiya Subaru-san the grad student."

I bowed my head slightly in greeting.

"But what did you mean, that Conan-kun removed the customers from harm's way?"

I smirk. No way I am telling you little lady. You are too innocent for the likes of them. I dismiss the question.

"Ah it's nothing worth asking. Just a trivial tale of a pack of wolves who lost their easy prey."

Honestly, the Black Organization has fallen a little. The fact they couldn't even take care of the Imposter-san, if that was their goal. Ah well. I am not complaining. Their failure is a win in my book.

"Isn't Teito bank kind of far from where you live? Why do you have an account there?"

Ah, maybe I can use this conversation to subtly hint to the Boya what I had found out.

"Ah, no I had other business there."

The Boya perked up, blue eyes flashing.

"What business?"

Ah he has caught on I see. I explain.

"Remember, there was robbery in that bank before. Someone I once knew happened to appear in the follow-up news report. That's why I went there, hoping he used that bank. If he uses it, I might be able to see if he lives around here. I was hoping to get lucky and meet him."

 _I know about the imposter. I have been investigating him a little bit at a time. I will keep an eye out._ Those were the real words, the real message I sent out. I move to leave, when the Boya called after me.

"Does that mean you couldn't find him?"

 _Did you see the imposter?_ Ah Boya, way to cut to the chase. I decide to inform him of my findings. He needs to be in the loop.

"Actually, I managed to see him on the floor from earlier. Unfortunately it seems he wasn't who I thought he was, so I didn't talk to him. I've known his face for a very long time, there is no way I could be mistaken."

 _Yes. I did see him. I didn't engage him, just observed. Not Vermouth. Was Black Organization though._ I walk off, leaving the Boya with his adopted family.

My thoughts were that the imposter must be Bourbon. He is the only one on the move at the moment. Almost as soon as I walk outside, and notice the absence of Chianti and the Porsche did I receive a mail.

 _Bourbon?_

I smirk easily, typing back a reply.

 _Probable. Dissuade Jodie._

No reply, but I bet he is already on it.

Bourbon is on the move, but it is all in the shadows. I can't wait until he comes out in the open so I can easily keep an eye on him. Then he has to deal with both me, and the mastermind behind everything, and something tells me, no matter how good he is, he will lose.


	19. Bourbon

**What's this? A relatively quick update. About time. I think I am getting back in the groove. Well guys, it is time for school to start up again soon, so I have no idea how often I can update from now on. However, I will try my best to post as much as possible. This will be episodes 672-674.**

Bourbon. I can't help but think of the Black organization member as I pour a glass of his namesake for myself. I just need a face with the name. It was like sitting out at sea in a boat, knowing there are sharks in the water to attack you, but not seeing them. It was the worst feeling. My imposter hasn't done anything recently, hasn't tried to go after the FBI again, at least to my knowledge. I bet the last fiasco where he almost got shot by his own people has made him cool his head a bit. Still, it makes me a little anxious.

I had hid it well, going about daily life as normal. Helping the Detective Boys with some cases, bringing my cooking experiment leftovers to Agasa Hakase's house, and slowly but surely getting closer to Haibara. I felt like I wasn't doing anything though. I hate this feeling of waiting around, just open for an attack.

It was late at night and I was just finishing a cream stew, practicing my technique that Yukiko-san had managed to teach me the last time I was here. My cooking skills were slowly but surely improving; I haven't set fire to anything recently, and I don't get food poisoning anymore. I spoon out a few bowls to keep for myself, but the portion is way too much for me to eat, even over the next few days it will spoil. I quickly pick up the pot. I wonder what Haibara and Agasa Hakase are eating tonight.

I make the well-traveled path next door. The door was unlocked and I slipped right in, just as I heard Agasa-Hakase exclaiming loudly.

"What? Conan-kun's been kidnapped? By a murderer?"

I pause in the doorway, panic clawing at my chest. Conan…is it them? Did the Black Organizaiton steal him away, finally seeing his potential? Was it Bourbon?

I take a shaky breath. No, it couldn't be. He hasn't done anything to grab their attention recently, and if it was the Black Organization, they wouldn't leave witnesses. This must be a normal murderer, and if that is the case, then he had to have a plan of some kind. I refuse to believe he was taken off guard and kidnapped against his will, and that he can't handle it. However, getting him back is a priority.

"Got it, I will try to track him with the spare glasses."

There seemed to be a pause, when he hung up.

"She hung up on me."

Haibara pattered toward him, and I see the tenseness in her frame. I wonder if she is thinking the same things I am. It was honestly amazing. She is a total ice queen, frigid and cold towards everyone, however I can tell she really cares about Edogawa Conan. In fact, he is the only one I have ever seen, besides Akemi and Agasa Hakase, to see that other side of her.

"How do you plan to track him down Hakase? Your beetle is in the shop for repairs."

Ah right, I remember that. The car managed to break down recently. I had helped them take it to the mechanic, much to Haibara's irritation. Ah well. It looks like they are out of transportation options. That isn't good.

"Yeah our only chance is a taxi at this rate."

A taxi cannot adequately chase down a murder, and if a car chase was to happen, a taxi couldn't possibly handle the wheel like I can. Maybe I can offer my services. FBI agents are used to this sort of work after all. I definitely wasn't going to sit back and leave the Boya in a jam when I could help him. I owe him more than that at least.

"Then, will you go after him in my car?"

The both turn towards me, and immediately Haibara's eyes constricted in terror. I explain smoothly.

"I apologize I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but as I came to share some cream stew with you, I heard you having a disturbing conversation at the door."

Maybe that will lower her guard. Ah, nope not enough, as I step forward she scoots behind the professor. I take a deep breath silently. I cannot focus on this at the moment. We have to hurry and help Conan. I will put up with the attitude but I would prefer if we got moving. Time is of the essence here.

"Now if we are going to get him, we must hurry."

Little lady, now is not the time to get in petty arguments. We have to combine forces for this one, so you just have to learn to live with it.

"Then, let us have the keys and the Hakase and I will go find him."

She stretched out her little hand, still hiding behind the Hakase's form. Well she is getting braver around me at least. I sigh. Not that I don't mind, however, Agasa Hakase cannot drive like I can either in a pinch. Not to mention, I tuned the car to fit my specifications, just in case I needed to use it in emergencies, and doesn't handle like a normal car.

"I don't mind, but the car has some peculiarities so I have to be the one that drives it."

Agasa Hakase glances toward Haibara.

"What if Subaru-kun and I go?"

Oh that would be interesting. Her letting me, a possible agent of the organization, go alone with this man who is her caretaker, to 'save' the Boya she cares a lot about. I am sure she will just stay home for that. I smirk.

"That would work. That is if this girl intends to stay by herself anxiously waiting for a report on that Boya's safety."

Ball is in your court Haibara. Choose to stay here, or work together with me to capture this criminal. A chance like this to bond with her doesn't happen often, and I was going to take it. Although, if I am, I really need to stop teasing her. It is only making it worse for myself.

"If it is all right I would advise she comes with us. But of course, I won't force you."

No she will come; I know how protective she is of the Boya. She clutched tighter to the Hakase's coat before sighing.

"Pull the car around. I will go get the glasses and my phone."

I immediately put the cream stew on the counter and leave, almost running back over to my currently living quarters to grab the keys, pulling out my Bluetooth and clipping it to my ear. It doesn't hurt to have some backup in this case. I quickly dialed James.

"What is it?"

I pull out a pistol that I had managed to keep and stash it in my breast pocket.

"James, Conan is in trouble."

Instantly the man was alert.

"Do you need FBI help? Is it them?"

No the FBI cannot show up at my call. I was mostly going to use them as a last resort.

"No, run of the mill criminal, but it could get dangerous fast. I am going myself. But if we need to see up blockades, I am counting on you."

James hummed.

"I will keep Jodie and Camel on standby, say an anonymous person tipped us off."

I nod as I walk out the door toward my car.

"I will call you with updates of the situation. Expect first report in an hour or so."

"Be careful."

"Roger."

In less than two minutes I was sitting in front of Agasa Hakase's house. I lean my elbow against the wheel and take a deep breath. Adrenaline was bubbling in my stomach. I hope Boya is all right. I have seen how defiant he can be with criminals, and how reckless he can be. However, I don't think he could be as careless as allow himself to be captured unless he had a good reason. I think about shooting him an email, but I doubt he will answer if he is captured.

I pick up the receiver of the bugs that were still left over from the time I asked Jodie to bug their house. I wonder what they could possibly be talking about. I don't use this often, only for times such as these.

"Ai-kun, it will be fine I promise."

"I don't trust him Agasa Hakase. He is hiding something."

"Not everyone with secrets is bad Ai-kun. Aren't you also one of those?"

"He has that aura."

"But right now, put aside your differences so we can help him."

A heavy sigh.

"Only for his sake Agasa Hakase. Not that man's."

The sound of the door opening, and I look over to see both of them hurrying towards me. I pocket the device instantly and open the door, allowing both young girl and middle aged man to sit in my car.

"Sorry about this Subaru-kun."

Oh no, not at all Hakase. I want to help as much as possible.

"Don't mention it. Where are we off to first?"

I glance in my rearview mirror to see Haibara sporting the usual glasses that I almost always saw on Boya.

"Wait a second…first go off toward Oishi Highway. I will explain the details once you get there."

"Understood."

I confirm, placing the car in drive and slowly driving toward our destination.

Agasa Hakase is an interesting man, with interesting toys. This newest one, the tracking glasses, and the tranquilizer watch, have such handy uses. Although, did that mean the glasses the Boya always wore, this was their primary function instead of seeing? Did that mean they were fake, only used as a disguise? Kudo Shinichi didn't wear glasses, and if Edogawa Conan used them just to change his appearance and use their tracking function…although, why I am surprised. The Boya had tracked Kir after all; I just didn't know it was the glasses.

I followed Haibara's directions easily, pulling onto the highway.

"They are moving again. Moving south down Oishi highway towards Toriya town."

I confirm reflexively, as if I was a FBI agent again.

"Roger. It doesn't look like we will manage to catch up soon."

That was worrying. Who knows what could be happening with them. Agasa Hakase interjects.

"Where is the kidnapper trying to go? It looks like she is just wandering around."

That is a good point. Why would they not stay in one place? Usually they pick a central hideout to take their victims. So why were they moving around? Unless they knew the Boya had a tracker which doesn't make sense. Could she be trying to find a spot to murder him? I hope not. They are just making things a whole lot more complicated with this moving everywhere.

"She might just be wandering around. Unable to find the blood stained spot she is seeking."

It is times like these I wish I had a good strong sports car with a good engine. We could speed up and catch up to them. But that's too much like Akai, not Subaru.

"They stopped, looks like an apartment complex."

I press lightly on the pedal, speeding up. Maybe we can cover some ground. She won't kill him at an apartment complex though so why bring him there. People would hear the gunshots.

"Ah, they are moving again. At this speed it must be a car. They are heading toward Haido city now."

"Why did they get out of the car though?"

Hmm, maybe the kidnapper lived there and needed to grab something?

"Did the culprit take Conan-kun out somewhere?"

Trying to imagine Conan being dragged around against his will wasn't easy to fabricate in my mind. Besides, I know how that Boya can go from innocent child to intimidating in two seconds. Not to mention, this is not normal criminal behavior.

"No, perhaps the one leading around is Conan-kun."

It would make sense. There is something more here than just a simple kidnapping case, and he wants to get to the bottom of it. I am sure that is what is happening. If he saw something suspicious, I bet he would act. He probably went with her to keep an eye on her. Geez, making all of us worry about him when he has the situation under control.

"Yeah, I could agree."

I glance up at my mirror to see Haibara fiddling with her phone, looking at the map.

"Oh, how unusual. You usually don't agree with me often Haibara-kun."

She gave me a glare.

"I just know how he is."

I feel her animosity, so I just focus on driving. We sit in silence, where it was broken by Haibara once again.

"Why are you helping us?"

What a foolish question. I can't exactly explain what my real purpose is, and that I am guarding her and the Boya that has done everything for me. I just smirk.

"Just being a good neighbor Haibara-kun."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't lie."

Agasa Hakase tactfully decided not to interrupt. I think carefully. Should I answer? If so, how should I? I sigh as I turn.

"Is it a problem that I also worry about him?"

Which is true. I do worry about the Boya, a lot, considering the amount of cases, criminals, and prolonged exposure to the Black Organization he has dealt with. Her eyes widened comically. I keep my eyes on the road as I ask, changing the subject.

"Where are they now?"

Startled, she looks back at her phone and traced the red dot beeping on the glasses.

"Take a right in three intersections."

I follow her directions smoothly. We drive in almost silence; the only sound is Haibara giving directions. It seems as though Conan and the kidnapper have stopped at three different places now. What are you doing Conan?

"Which way after that?"

"Turn left ahead. They are about 5 km ahead in a straight line. They are moving, but at this speed they are walking."

Good they are finally close enough to catch.

"I see. Then I think we will catch up to them in ten minutes."

"Even so, why are they wandering around on foot now?"

This just makes my theory more valid, that Conan is the one calling the shots here, not the kidnapper. He wouldn't just be strolling around unless he had a reason for it.

"Who knows? But since it is Conan-kun, he probably has an objective in mind."

At least that is what I am betting on. I glance back to the backseat again.

"Why don't you email Mouri Ran? Maybe she has more clues then us. She was the one to call earlier right?"

Agasa Hakase quickly clicked his number pad a message as I focused on driving, and Haibara on directions. A few minutes later, I hear the ding of a reply.

"Apparently Conan-kun emailed them to say that he was all right. They are currently looking for the last robber in the trio robbery case from several days ago, who killed this lady's lover."

Oh, so the current kidnapper must have wanted revenge or something. That's why the Boya went with her, to keep an eye on her and to keep her from doing anything rash or more criminal like. I bet he could intimidate her, or at least talk her out of most things. The most we can do now is catch up to them, and if they are searching for another criminal, make sure both of them don't harm him.

"Are they still there?"

Haibara nodded.

"Yes they haven't moved yet. We are getting close."

We were now on side streets, looking at small houses and apartments.

"Not far now. At the next corner turn right and they should be there."

I take a deep breath and tense slightly. Since they haven't moved in a while, it makes me think they found the last robber. This kidnapper lady seems…relatively safe so far. At least I think she won't harm the Boya. This other robber was part of the group that murdered someone. They might be panicked and take them hostage or worse. I am ready for anything.

"Understood."

"I better tell Ran-kun."

No, more people might spook them. We don't know what is going on. We should scout out the situation first. I would hate for him to be injured because we were hasty. Better take things slow for right now.

"It would be best if you didn't yet. We don't know what kind of situation Conan-kun is in. While I doubt it, we can't rule out the possibility that we are too early to celebrate."

Agasa Hakase lowered his phone.

"That's..."

"At least refrain for the moment, until we understand the circumstances."

I ease the little red car forward, and glance in the back seat, warning Haibara. I don't know what she will do when we get there, but I have to act as if I am dealing with two rookie agents.

"Also, I will say this now just to be sure, even if we find him or the car he is in, we shouldn't act recklessly, so we don't endanger his life."

I don't want him hurt either Haibara, so work with me here. She huffed, disgruntled.

"I know that, I am not a child."

Ho? Really now, I didn't expect you to be so open about your secret. Most adults would just crack it up to be a child pretending to be bigger than they are, like most children, but as she just stated, she isn't most children. My smirk widens a fraction.

"Indeed."

Suddenly a shot permeates the air. My body stills in anticipation, and I ease down on the brake. God please don't be the Boya.

"That sounded like gunshots."

As he said that a blue sedan drove right in front of us. I can't see much past the tinted windows, but I can see two older people, and one of them is holding a gunlike object. Haibara pointed, exclaiming in panic.

"That car! Edogawa-kun is in that car!"

Crap, as I thought. This was no longer under Boya's control. If there was a gunshot, and a gun, there is a hostile in the car. The original kidnapper must be driving, while the robber is holding Conan hostage. Shoot. I change gears, barking out orders.

"Well then, please convey this to Mouri-san."

"Not the police?"

"No, they are the only ones that can explain the whole story to the police. Make sure to give them the car color, model, and number so they can set up checkpoints to stop it."

Agasa Hakase looked over at me.

"What if she uses her hostage to break through the checkpoint?"

My mind whirled, before I gave an answer. I will have no choice.

"Then, we stop them, using force."

I see Haibara tense in the back seat. I am using my aura, but I don't care. I need it to pull off this job. Should I call in James and the FBI? No, not yet at this moment. They are still in our grasp. We can still handle the situation. Man I wish I had Camel driving though. He was better than me at that aspect.

We should follow for the moment to keep an eye on them, but panic was slowly growing in my chest. Boya, please be safe. I promised Yukiko-san that I would keep you out of harm's way. Surely you can hold on just a little longer. This was so different than a normal child's kidnapping case. This was personal. I was acting like Jodie or Camel was captured, because I see Conan as an invaluable ally, colleague, and friend. I do not want him hurt at any cost.

Agasa Hakase quickly phoned the detective.

"Mouri-kun, listen, we are currently following the car Conan-kun is in. He is traveling north on Oishi highway."

There was a short pause before Agasa Hakase started speaking again.

"It is a blue compact."

Something suddenly catches my eye. A white RX-7, driving the opposite way suddenly makes a u-turn behind us, tires squealing on the pavement. I suppose that is Mouri Kogoro, although that is a very nice car for a detective. I don't care that much at the moment though. My priority is getting Conan back in safe custody.

The blue car in front of me switches lanes, and I follow behind it easily. This was nothing compared to what I used to do. I glance back to check on the people following us, and notice Haibara looking terrified. Is she scared of me, or the possible injury to Conan? I smirk.

"Don't make that face."

I don't like it when she is distressed. It makes me think I am breaking my promise to Akemi. She whips around to look at me in surprise.

"I won't let them get away."

I have to do something. Mouri Kogoro will not be able to deal with this threat; he doesn't have the means to. I however do. The pistol is heavy in my breast pocket. It wouldn't be too hard to shoot the wheel and make them slow to a stop.

"Hakase, take the wheel."

I ordered firmly, unbuckling my seatbelt and tying it around the door handle. It will act as a nice brace to keep me steady. I open the door, leaning out the side, ignoring Agasa's startled squawks. I reach into my pocket, and I feel the grip in my hand, when a rush of white movement past me makes me look over. There in the front seat is Mouri Ran, but the driver is a young man, tan skin, blond hair, and a face that I had not seen in years, yet would recognize anywhere. I freeze in my position as our eyes meet. Why? Why is he here?

Bourbon, my brain supplies helpfully.

Shit.

I immediately withdraw, back into the car. Agasa Hakase looks over at me in confusion as I reattach the seatbelt around me. Inwardly I was secretly panicking. My first thought was I had to protect Haibara. This man, Bourbon, is not an idiot. He will make connections if I give him the chance. I can't let him even see her. Crap and my hands are tied now; anything I do will give him evidence against me if he truly is investigating my death. A civilian, being able to snipe a car tire from a moving vehicle? Yeah, totally normal and not Akai Shuichi at all.

Although, Bourbon being him, it sure makes a lot of sense. Boya said that 'Scar Me' had solved the mystery at the department store, so he obviously was a deductive genius, and his obsession with trying to investigate my death. I should have figured it out sooner. There was no other explanation, as to why that man would be here now of all times. God how symbolic, that he chose the name of the drink he despised, and the drink that he used to like. All three of us after the same drink. Irony of ironies.

I ease on the brake pedal, letting the white car speed by us. I don't worry about the Boya. Bourbon will take care of the situation; he is very capable after all. Although, what is he doing with the Mouris? Is he investigating Mouri Kogoro, and Conan, by any chance, or did they just meet with this case? No, this is not coincidence. He is here for a reason. I will have to warn Conan once this is over.

What should I do? I feel a little relieved that Bourbon is him. He might be an ally in this fight, and might let some information slip between the cracks and not let the Black Organization know about Haibara or the Boya. Me though, is a whole different story. Does he still hate me? Will he turn me in, and possibly get Kir killed? I wouldn't put it past him. He used to want to do anything to advance in the Organization, even if it is killing the good guys in the fight. This is kind of good though. I know this man; I know how dangerous he is, know not to underestimate him, and I know I can beat him.

"What are you doing? We need to save Edogawa-kun."

I look back at the girl in the back seat. Is that why she was so terrified earlier? Did she sense him, instead of me? I know her paranoia is top notch, and I should have listened. I grip the wheel tightly.

"Don't worry. They will take care of it. You keep your head down."

She seemed to notice the difference of tone in my voice, and slumped farther down in her seat. I look up just in time to see Bourbon drift in front of the blue compact, effectively barricading the street and stopping both cars. Not bad Bourbon. I slowly ease on the brake and watch as a motor bike races past me, climbing on top of the car as a lady, holding the gun, steps out. Did we have another pursuer for the Boya? Geez, you have the whole city looking out for you, you lucky kid.

The biker suddenly spun the bike around, nailing the woman in the face, knocking her to the ground and going in to hug the Boya. We drive past, so I didn't get a good look at her face, but she must be pretty skilled. I was too busy checking Conan for injuries. He looks fine, not even shaken up from the experience.

I pull to a stop and almost immediately a call comes through on my cellphone. I answer instantly, and am not surprised to hear James.

"Is Conan-kun safe?"

I nod to myself, muttering.

"Situation is under control. Hostile taken care of."

I hear a voice from the backseat.

"Who is that?"

I hang up immediately and glance back at Haibara. She looks a lot more relaxed now that she knows that Conan is fine. I glance back at the wreck and notice how the Mouris chat easily with Bourbon. So he is a familiar face to them. Probably sneaking into their lives, to spy on them. I shift back into drive and ease off. Let Bourbon and the Mouri's deal with the police. I need to get Haibara home quickly.

"Allies."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Whose?"

I smirk at her.

"Mine, and yours, and Conan-kun's."

Her eyes widened again in confusion and I couldn't help but smirk. It was true. If I had just said my allies, she would have inferred that it was the organization.

We make it home in record time. Agasa Hakase thanked me for my help and the stew, while Haibara remained silent. I made sure they were all inside before parking in my car in the driveway and pulling out my phone. I should email Conan to warn him about Bourbon.

My fingers pause over the keys and I sigh. No I can't. If Bourbon is that close to them, he might look into their phone records, and if he sees an email from me about his identity…that would be bad. Boya isn't an idiot. He knows better than to flaunt his intelligence, and he has his own paranoia meter that can spot usually any Organization agent. If he hasn't already figured it out, I am sure he can handle it on his own. I definitely don't need to be contacting now when an agent is breathing down his neck basically, especially since I don't know if he is a serious threat. I should stay away from them for a little bit, just in case.

I also can't tell Conan about him being a double agent. I am only about eighty percent sure myself, and I have no proof to back it up, except for a gut feeling and his relationship with Scotch. Besides, as I had thought before, I don't know how much of an ally he is in this fight against them. I don't want to give the Boya false hope over something like this.

I sigh as I smile at the ceiling of my car. He has finally shown himself, and now that I know who is he and what to look for, I can put away this anxious feeling in my chest that has been there since the department store. However, he is a lot closer than I ever imagined. I will have to be careful. Who knows what he has up his sleeve. I am sure that Conan is baffling him in many ways. I just hope the Boya can keep his head about him with this new threat.

I can't wait to see Bourbon, you out here on the battlefield. Although, will you be the one to stab me in the back, or the one to grip hands in arms together? We shall soon find out.


	20. The Kudos

**Sorry, this is most definitely not canon, but I kind of wish it was. More behind the scenes stuff. Hope you enjoy. This mentions episodes 685.**

It has been several weeks since the kidnapping incident. Nothing notable has happened. I have kept an extra close eye on Haibara, without her knowing of course, and Conan seems to be holding his own against Bourbon, even though he doesn't quite know it yet. It is all right; I trust him to handle the situation. I have refrained from hanging around him as well, just in case.

It was actually the day after one of the first mysteries I had with the Boya and Haibara together in a while. It was completely accidental, and of course Conan's affinity for murders just seemed to kick in. While he went off to deal with the case, I was stuck with Haibara.

Progress has definitely been made between us. Apparently trying my hardest to save Conan's life was the right move, because now she regards me with a snarky attitude, and a curiosity instead of fear, which I definitely prefer. She almost discovered my identity; good thing I am a light sleeper. I had just been taking a short nap, and suddenly I realize she is in the car, unraveling my scarf. I grabbed out instinctively and played it off, but I know she at least has her doubts about me. I can't let her know though; if she knows I am Moroboshi Dai…that wouldn't be good. Better keep her in the dark for a while.

As far as the mystery with discovering Edogawa Conan's true identity went, I was struggling in that department. It was hard to find concrete evidence and not just theories. I had finally ventured into Kudo Shinichi's room in a fit of curiosity and a need for a lead of some kind. I found a barren room, with a couple of J-league posters, a soccer ball, a few Sherlock Holmes books, and a bed that hadn't been slept in for months. I found one interesting thing; all of Kudo Shinichi's children's clothes had disappeared from a box deep in his closet, labeled probably by Yukiko-san as 'Shin-chan's children clothes'. That could easily be excused though, that Yukiko-san donated them or had done something else with them. At this rate I was never going to find out if the two were on in the same.

It was almost noon when the doorbell rang. I freeze in the bathroom, where I was applying my mask and putting on the choker. Who could that be? It was Friday, but Yukiko-san doesn't come until later this afternoon. I hurriedly put on the finishing touches, double check it's on correctly, before I walk carefully toward the door. Organization? Well if it is, they are just going to be facing Okiya and not Akai. I can't afford for them to investigate this area. Hopefully it is those Detective Boys, or the mailman.

I crack open the door about a foot to expose a man. I blink as I take in his appearance. He has a moustache, and blue eyes that twinkled with knowledge, and was carrying a briefcase. Dark hair combed down, glasses that looked identical to the ones Conan usually wore, and he is about my height and build. He doesn't have that Black Organization vibe, but that didn't mean anything. Right, Okiya. I plastered on a pleasant smile.

"Ah yes, may I help you?"

The man returned the smile, and I seemed to have a minor flash of déjà vu.

"May I come in?"

Behind the door, my grip tightened on the knob. A strange man coming into the house and possibly investigating me? I was not exactly ok with the idea, but Okiya was more polite then Akai. He must have noticed my discomfort; even though I was pretty sure I hid it because his eyes softened fractionally.

"My apologies, I should probably introduce myself. I am Yusaku, Kudo Yusaku."

The man of the house? What is he doing here? I guess it would be kind of rude for the guest to refuse entry for the owner of the house. I opened the door farther, gesturing.

"Ah yes, please come in."

He stepped through the door, and I don't miss how his eyes dart around the foyer. This is really unexpected. Of the Kudo family I had only officially met Yukiko, and of course Conan but that's only a theory. What have I done to gain attention of the famous author?

"Thank you for letting me stay here Kudo-san."

I don't exactly know what I am supposed to say to this man. He glances back at me, and again I sense déjà vu as his blue eyes spark. That is the same look the Boya wears; it is so similar it is uncanny.

"You're welcome, although, you are paying for staying here so I don't particularly mind."

I wasn't giving him money? What could he mean? Did he mean by protecting Haibara and Conan? His eyes rove over me and he smirks slightly.

"I see my wife did a number on you. It looks believable."

I swallow thickly. He must already know it is a disguise, but still the fact that he can see straight through it disturbs me a little.

"Did Yukiko-san tell you about me?"

He blinked before he shed his shoes easily.

"No, but I have seen enough of my wife's work to recognize it."

That was even more unnerving. He saw through it even though he didn't know she worked on me? No he had to know before hand, otherwise the fact his wife disappeared ever Friday would be suspicious. From reading several of his books, I can tell that he is quite the detective himself though so maybe he did just see through me. Thank goodness he isn't hostile. I might as well be hospitable. I step toward the kitchen.

"I was just making coffee Kudo-san, would you like some?"

Yusaku stepped down the hallway.

"Sure, thank you."

I quickly set out the cups and cream and sugar, pouring the steamy drink in two mugs. I carry both of them up to the study. I could tell the desk that I frequently sat at reading was his main base of operations. I walked in to find him sitting at the desk as if he never left, looking through some papers that must have been in the briefcase he had been carrying.

"So Kudo-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

I decided to break the ice first, setting the coffee on the desk. Yusaku gave me a look as he picked up and drank the coffee straight black.

"Do you like this library?"

Dodging the question I see, but I am sure he will tell me his reasons soon enough. His question is a no brainer to answer. This library was one of the greatest collections of the mystery genre I have ever seen.

"Yes sir, this one has great variety. I have made myself quite busy trying to read them all."

He smiled fondly as he fingered the spine of the book I had been reading last night, one of his own Night Baron series.

"Yes, my son and I have gotten a lot of enjoyment out of this collection over the years. He used to force me to read him stuff way beyond his comprehension when he was barely three years old. He knew then he wanted to be a detective. Sherlock Holmes was his favorite."

I had a sudden image of the man, in the comfy chair behind the desk, with Conan in his lap, focusing on the pages intently with that quiet focus of his. The picture was a wholesome one. I also remembered on that rooftop, when I asked him about Sherlock Holmes, and his eyes had lit up like stars. How interesting that the usually serious and calm Conan could have a passion that could work him up with excitement. Maybe I could get him a book for a present later, although with this library I will have to search far and wide for one that the Kudos didn't have. Yusaku held up the papers.

"Yukiko said you liked mysteries. I am working on a screenplay for a movie. Would you like to read it? I haven't written the solution to it yet, so you can exercise your mind a little bit. "

I perked up. A mystery written by Yusaku Kudo himself? I had read a good portion of his novels, and the mysteries were all excellent. Most of the time I had figured out the culprit, but it had definitely been challenging. He held out the papers and I hesitantly took them.

"Yes, thank you."

He smiled at me as I slowly looked down at the first page. Immediately there was a hook, and I ignored everything else as I slowly leaned against the desk, totally engrossed in the writing. I vaguely remember a low chuckle, but other than that I immersed into the story, sipping my coffee easily.

I read every word carefully, trying to not miss any evidence. It was one of those mysteries that if you didn't pay attention to every detail, then you would miss something crucial. It was enjoyable, peaceful, sitting in that library drinking my coffee and participating in a mystery that didn't result in a casualty. The mystery itself was action packed, with car chases and gun fights, and the main conflict was trying to find out the mastermind behind the whole slew of crimes throughout the movie.

It was about an hour later when I finished reading what had been written, right up until the main character, an investigator, was about to point out the culprit. I set down the papers and unconsciously bring up my hand up to my chin. Damn, this is a tough one. Just think, something has to stick out. There is a false trail leading to one shop owner, but he doesn't have the resources to pull off such big crimes, but the CEO of the company has the resources but an alibi. Hmm, I leaf through the papers, searching for…there.

"The Secretary is the mastermind."

I glance over to see Yusaku lounging in his chair with a Sherlock Holmes novel in his hands that he was reading. He raised an eyebrow, as if asking for clarification.

"She is actually related to the mafia right? She used the funds from the office to frame the CEO, as he was the one who pushed her father, the previous mafia boss, into debt. She covered her tracks really well, however the fact that her alibi is with her 'friends' that are actually mafia members, and she had training in pyrotechnics with the fireworks company as a part time job so the bombs could be set up, and that her name is an anagram to the previous mafia boss."

There were several other suspects with clues against them, but she is the one with the most evidence. In fact, this case sounded kind of familiar. Yusaku just smiled at me.

"Ah, so you are quite the detective as I have heard. Yes, that is correct."

I cracked open an eye fully to study him.

"That story…did you hear it from your wife?"

It was a case I myself had been a part of. Sure a lot of it was dramatized because it was to be a movie after all, however this case had been one I had solved and had told Yukiko-san about. He set down his book lightly on the desk.

"Yes, Yukiko-san told me about your exploits. Don't worry, I used a case that has been solved, and has no connection to the organization you are seeking. I take inspiration from my surroundings and I thought your stories were intriguing. There is a disclaimer at the beginning of the movie that will say that all characters are made up and not based on real people, but I was going to call it 'The Scarlet Investigator'. I hope you don't mind."

One of my cases that I had solved in America back when I was a young rookie agent was going to be turned into a movie? I couldn't tell if I was excited at the prospect or terrified. What if they found out? No, even if they did possibly see the connection they wouldn't infer that Okiya and Akai was the same. It would be far-fetched at best.

"No, I don't mind. It is very flattering that you would think my life is interesting enough to write about. Although, how did you know my real name?"

Yusaku smiled pleasantly.

"I have many connections to law enforcements across the world. It wasn't hard to cross reference an FBI agent that was supposedly killed in Japan. I think your life is very interesting and I am sure others would as well. They are already filming, and it won't be long before it is previewed."

His face became serious.

"However, I can cancel it if you don't want it to happen. I understand."

I shook my head, smiling sheepishly, in true Okiya fashion.

"Not at all. I think it is a great idea."

Right Okiya wouldn't care, just act embarrassed about it. Akai is the one who would be paranoid about the leaking of such information. It's so difficult to decide how which part of me should react to what, and to betray my real self by doing something totally different, like I am having an identity crisis. Yusaku regarded me carefully, before he sighed.

"You can act as yourself here. It must be hard to act like another person all the time. Under this roof, you may act how you like."

I relaxed and finally opened my eyes fully. Not that I don't trust him, but ever since I became Okiya, I have gotten used to my disguise and didn't feel comfortable showing Akai to just anyone. I almost felt like I was losing myself, but it was nice to just be me for a change, considering there were only three other people that knew that Okiya and Akai were the same person.

"You are an amazing writer Kudo-san. That will surely get an award. I would say that it is dangerous leaking case information like that out, however it is changed a lot from the original case so I don't think it will matter."

He nodded slightly.

"Thank you. I had thought of that when I wrote it."

Wait, he had mentioned the organization didn't he? Did he possibly know more than Yukiko-san? I wouldn't doubt it. He is a sharp one.

"What do you know about them Kudo-san?"

Yusaku steepled his fingers.

"Not much. I only know what Conan-kun has told us, which is basically nothing. He made it quite clear that he wanted to solve this one on his own, and I feel like he needed to do this to grow."

His eyes seemed to take on a sharper edge.

"What do you think of Conan-kun by the way?"

I pull up a chair to sit across from him.

"He is highly intelligent, and a pleasure to work with. He has managed to pleasantly surprise me on multiple occasions. I wish I could recruit him for the FBI."

He seemed to deflate a little, with relief it looks like.

"The FBI has an eye on him?"

I nod.

"Yes, he has helped us multiple times. They would do anything to keep him safe, and they aren't the only ones. If someone tried to harm him, the world would move to help him."

I know Jodie and James especially, but I am also in that category. There was proof in my statement in the kidnapping case. There had been three cars chasing one seven year old boy fighting to get him back. I know that almost all of the police, especially division one, was highly protective of their little mascot. No, whoever messed with the Boya would have hell to pay that was for sure. Yusaku sighed.

"That's good. He can be a handful sometimes."

Ah right. Technically speaking, if this is Boya's father maybe I can get some information about him.

"Kudo-san, have you seen your son recently?"

The smirk widened a fraction.

"Yes, I have."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. Will he also refuse my questions? Probably, but it won't hurt to ask.

"Has he changed in the past months?"

Yusaku took a sip of his coffee, looking casual, but I can see through him. He is watching me very carefully, gauging me.

"How so?"

I blinked. I couldn't exactly come out and say it, could I? He would clam up like the rest of them.

"Just in general. Does anything seem different about him?"

Yusaku sighed and leaned forward. I stiffen at the look. It was like I was looking at Conan, only about thirty years older. It was too similar for them to just be 'distant relatives'.

"Something must have prompted this. Have you seen my son?"

I answered carefully, watching his face for any changes.

"I believe so; however I am working on evidence at the moment."

He knows what I am referring to. I don't need to spell it out for a genius like him. For a moment we both stared at each other. He was the one who broke the silence first.

"Does he know? That you are investigating him?"

I stiffened. That wasn't an admission, but it was pretty close.

"No. I find he is evasive when he wants to be, and I won't do anything until I get absolute proof."

He smiled.

"Yes, Shinichi is like that. He is all about pursuing the truth, unless of course it is turned on him. I think it is his way of protecting himself."

Yusaku took the movie script where I had laid it and eased it back into the briefcase.

"I came here for three reasons, to answer your previous question. The first was to meet the man that has charmed my wife and was the inspiration for the character that I had written. I am glad that I captured your personality well and kept it true to life."

My eyes widened. Charmed Yukiko-san? What had that woman been telling her husband about me? That's the last thing I need is for him to kick me out of the house under the assumption I was fooling around with her.

"Kudo-san, I have not done anything with her I promise."

He chuckled.

"No, I know Yukiko would never cheat on me. She does think a great deal of you though."

His smile softened.

"Conan-kun as well. I can see why he puts a lot of faith in you and has done so much to keep you alive. He doesn't have a lot of allies in his investigation, and it makes me glad that he has found one as reliable as you. That was the second reason, to test your deductive ability, to see if what Conan-kun has said about you is true."

He sighed as he looked at me.

"I believe Yukiko has already asked you to keep an eye on him, and I would like to add my request to hers. He is still very inexperienced in the ways of the world, still learning about what being a detective is about. He needs someone experienced like you to keep an eye on him. I hope that is all right."

This wasn't Kudo Yusaku asking me to look after Edogawa Conan. This was a father concerned about his son. That made all the difference. I shook my head.

"No, I understand. I consider him a reliable ally as well. I will try to keep him out of trouble, but that is proving to be an impossible task. Trouble just seems to find him."

Yusaku grinned.

"Indeed. Although that is also a way for him to grow."

Suddenly we both hear the sound of the front door opening.

"Subaru-kun! Are you here?"

Ah, Yukiko-san was here.

"In the study Yukiko-san."

I call out. Yusaku sighed.

"It seems our chat has been cut short. However, regarding you investigating my son, I have a piece of advice."

I perked up. Was he going to just tell me? No just advice, but I will take anything at this point.

"He is young, and will make mistakes. As long as you stay observant, which you are naturally, you will find that evidence you wish for. I wish you luck."

I nodded silently. Yes, that is the best course of action. I heard the door open to the library and a soft gasp.

"Yu-chan, what are you doing here? I was concerned when I woke up and you weren't there this morning."

The woman leapt forward into her husband's arms, and he twirled her around with a soft smile.

"Can I not visit my own house?"

Yukiko beamed at me.

"Darling this is Subaru-kun that I told you about. Isn't he just a dear?"

I smiled fondly. Both of these people…they are amazing, both in many different ways. I can see the Boya was influenced by both of them, and I can see both in him. He got his deductive abilities, observation, and cool demeanor from his father, yet he got his daring recklessness, confidence, and air for theatrics from his mother. It was interesting to see the combination that had cultivated into such a fascinating young man, which was as much a threat to the Organization as I was.

Yukiko planted a loving kiss on Yusaku's cheek.

"I will go ahead and fix supper."

She glanced toward me.

"Would you like to help, or would you like to stay here with Yu-chan?"

I sighed. I can always improve in the mystery department, but my cooking one needs even more work. Yusaku informed helpfully.

"I have to finish this script anyway. You go help Yukiko."

She took my hand and dragged me off to the kitchen, ordering me to take off my disguise. I took a deep breath as I gently removed the mask. This was my favorite part of the week; being myself.

"Are you ok cutting up the vegetables? I will get the chicken ready."

I quickly find a knife and twirl it between my fingers as I pull some vegetables out of the fridge. I chopped mechanically as Yukiko hummed as she flitted around the kitchen, managing to do several things at once.

"So Subaru-kun, you ready for your quiz of the week?"

I glance over at her. Every week, during our cooking sessions, she would ask me questions about disguising techniques and how to make my own disguise. I had gotten pretty good over the past couple of weeks, and had almost memorized which mixtures needed to get the right shade of skin and hair if I wanted to dye it. I also knew the order of which cosmetic goes on first. I felt like I was slowly losing my masculinity, but maybe I can give Masumi some pointers next time I see her; that tomboy definitely needed it.

"Sure Yukiko-san."

The quizzes she gave were difficult, but it was important that I learned this stuff. She couldn't keep coming every week forever; I needed to be independent in this area eventually, and by the progression I had made, that time was coming soon.

"Have you been practicing?"

I nodded dutifully, like a student doing homework for their teacher. I had been practicing on myself when she wasn't here, when I wasn't practicing cooking, reading, or keeping the Detective Boys out of trouble. She nodded in an approving way.

"Good, you can show me after dinner tonight. You may keep your disguise off until then."

Her eyes glowed as she grinned at me.

"So what all has happened recently? What has Conan-kun been up to?"

I swallowed hard. Should I tell her that her son was in a kidnapping case recently? Probably not. I would not want to incur the wrath of one Kudo Yukiko. I decided to tell her about the non-dangerous ones, murders where he led the police around. I left out the department store, but I informed her all about the Boya and his friends. Her back was to me, so I couldn't monitor her facial expressions, but I know that she had that nostalgic melancholy hidden behind a thin smile on, just by the way she moves. When she turns around, wiping her hands on her apron, the look is gone, replaced by her usual twinkling eyes.

"That's wonderful."

She took the vegetables that I had chopped and slid them into the pot of stew on the stove.

"Now then, come show me what you have been practicing."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the living room surrounded by cosmetics. She clapped her hands gleefully when I got the makeup right, and proceeded to give me further tips to improve my technique.

"You have done so well Subaru-kun. I will teach you how to dye your hair next week."

I subconsciously ran my fingers through my hair. If I needed to be Akai again I couldn't just undye my hair. It was more problematic for me to be strawberry blond, not to mention it would take forever to style it in the mornings. No, I would rather just wear a wig most of the time.

"Actually Yukiko-san, I don't mind the wig as much as the mask. Would it be ok if I just kept the wig, but started using makeup instead of a mask?"

Yukiko blinked before beaming at me.

"Yes, I don't mind. However, if that is the case, I need to teach you to use makeup to cover the hairnet better."

She frowned at the mountain of makeup on the table.

"Oh my gosh we are almost out of foundation and concealer! I will be right back. I am going to head to the store. Keep Yu-chan company."

She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat with a wide brim and whisked out of the door. Yeah, not suspicious at all. I trudge back into the library to see Yusaku putting the papers back into the briefcase.

"All done Kudo-san?"

He looked up at me and snapped the briefcase shut.

"Yes, just finished."

He pushed up his glasses on his nose. I sit across from him.

"Kudo-san, can you tell me about your son?"

I feel like I don't know very much about Conan, Shinichi, whoever he is, at all. He hides things from everyone. I doubt he tells Agasa Hakase, Haibara, and even me everything. He is such an enigma that I feel like if I got more information on him, I could figure out his identity quicker. He gave me an amused look.

"Sorry, you are asking the wrong parent. Yukiko would love to tell you about Shinichi."

I smirk faintly.

"I have a feeling Yukiko-san is a mother that might over exaggerate a bit. I need facts, not opinions from a gushing mother."

Yusaku chuckled as he settled back in his chair.

"Yes, I agree with that sentiment. What all do you want to know?"

I pause. What did I want to know? Yusaku sighed.

"I can tell you what I taught him if you like."

I tilted my head. What did that mean? So the man had taught him more than just deductive prowess.

"What do you mean? Did you teach him anything special?"

He smiled disarmingly.

"Well, the month before Shinichi went to high school, during summer break, I took him to Hawaii for a father son vacation. There I told Shinichi that if he wanted to become a detective, there were other valuable skills he needed to learn besides just figuring out a criminal. He needed to be prepared for any sort of situation so I asked him what skills he would like to learn on our little retreat. He gave me some very useful answers."

This was very new information.

"Like what?"

Yusaku straightened his glasses and smiled.

"I taught him how to shoot a gun and he is a good shot too. Also I taught him how to pilot a plane, a helicopter, and drive a boat. He also asked me to teach him how to diffuse bombs. He learned driving a car mostly from his mother, but we had to leave him before he could master it. He wanted to learn these things in case something big were to happen around him and there was no time for police. As far as I know, he has used this knowledge multiple times. He is also highly proficient in soccer, but he never went pro because he only used it as a way to stay in shape to catch criminals."

Holy crap seriously? That made the Boya even more terrifying then I originally thought. Nevermind the Conan thing; this was a high schooler doing full-fledged FBI agent, PSB agent, or any national agency activities. He really was like a mini agent. And now he is seven, doing the exact same things. I can totally imagine him diffusing a bomb, or crash landing a plane. Jesus. Although, I should also be concerned about the teacher. Did Yusaku ever have to do those things?

"Did you ever use that knowledge Kudo-san?"

Yusaku smiled wryly.

"Yes, I have. That's why I thought it prudent to teach him. It is better to be prepared for something that won't happen, then to flail around in a time of need. Besides, even when he was younger he had a knack for attracting unnecessary danger."

I sighed.

"Yes, that is the joys of being on the right side of the law. You can prevent a lot of injuries and deaths because you are more prepared for dangers then the average person."

It was one of the reasons why I wanted to become an agent of the FBI. Yusaku smiled at me.

"Yes, I believe that is why Shinichi wanted to be a detective in the first place, although my occupation at the time had some influence on him. He truly cares about people, whether they be criminal or victim."

Ah yes I had seen that side of him as well. During his deductions in utterly trapping his victims, he always makes them confess, and to lead a life in prison. They come clean, always feeling guilty about their crimes, and more often than not dissolve into tears of regret instead of anger. I don't doubt that he would risk his life for a criminal either. That's just the way he is.

"Are you two talking again?"

I look up to see Yukiko glide into the room.

"Dinner is almost ready you two. Why don't you come eat?"

"Sure thing Yukiko-san."

I stand up. Yusaku makes to do the same when he pauses, his eyes seeming to catch something I did not. He smirks in amusement and mutters.

"How careless."

I narrow my eyes. What did that mean?

"Kudo-san?"

His eyes dart back to me.

"Oh it's nothing. We probably shouldn't keep Yukiko waiting. The woman is rather impatient."

No, something happened that I was not aware of. It completely sailed over my head. Ah well I can investigate later when the owners leave.

We had a lovely dinner together. We had stimulating conversations, and I felt completely at ease with both of them equally. It was so refreshing to see true love that was Yukiko and Yusaku's marriage. They teased each other, yet stared at each other with such endearment it was hard to miss. They truly cared for each other, and it was nice to see instead of the death and broken relationships that led to most of the crimes I usually saw. Nice to see humanity wasn't completely gone.

After dinner, Yukiko reattached my disguise. She had gotten so much practice it didn't take nearly as long as it used to now, and within an hour Okiya Subaru was escorting both Kudos out the door with a smile and wave.

"It was nice to see you again Subaru-kun. I will be back next week."

I nodded courteously.

"Of course. You are welcome back anytime. This is your house after all."

Yusaku shook my hands.

"It was a pleasure Okiya-kun. I hope we can get together and talk more about cases from now on."

I agreed. The man was a breath of fresh air, almost as much as his son was.

"Of course Kudo-san. Anytime you want to come discuss things, I will be here."

His eyes glinted sharply.

"Good luck in your investigation."

I nodded enthusiastically. I had not received definite proof of the Boya being Kudo Shinichi, but I was now about ninety five percent sure that they were one in the same. If anything, Yusaku had only made me want to redouble my efforts. They both waved, and Yukiko was the one that drove off down the street, with skills that would put Camel to shame.

I stepped back inside and shut the door softly with a sigh. That was almost exhausting. It was already late at night, almost eleven. I decide it was time to go to bed. I walked past the library and paused, glancing inside. I guess I can check out what Yusaku thought was so interesting.

I turn on the lamp on the desk and sit in the chair. He was looking off to the left, near the bottom of the bookshelf right? Wait, what is that?

I knelt by the bookshelf, drawing my finger down the spine of two books in particular. Arthur Conan Doyle, and Edogawa Ranpo were sitting right next to each other in a way that from left to right it read Edogawa Conan. What had Yusaku said? How careless. Was this left here on purpose? By who? Or rather, who forgot to move it? My eyes widened in realization.

This is where 'Edogawa Conan' was born.

I could imagine it now. The Boya, cornered and searching for inspiration for a new identity and glancing over to see the words of the books he had read his whole life and picking them without a second thought. I huffed in amusement as I relocated the Sherlock Holmes book. I had been living here for a few months and had never noticed. Ah well, I destroyed any evidence that might lead to others coming to the same conclusion that I did.

Still not complete evidence though. Ah well. only time will tell. Watch out Boya. I will discover your secret soon enough. Count on it.


	21. Victory

**Episodes 690 and 691.**

Two days after the visit of the Kudos, when I received a knock at the door late in the afternoon. I look up from where I had been reading and walk calmly to the door. I opened it to see Conan staring up at me with those big blue eyes of his, panting slightly. Did he run here? I step aside as he skips in.

"Alone today Conan-kun?"

He hurriedly pulled off his shoes.

"Need to find Yusaku-san's case files. Ran-neechan found a case similar to one he dropped ten years ago."

I blinked at the rushed explanation. A case that the great Yusaku-san dropped, as in couldn't solve? Impossible. After meeting the man myself I had seen his intelligence. He had to have dropped it for a reason. Conan sped off toward the study and I went to the bathroom. I will let him handle it. I hadn't had the need to put on the choker today and I had left my wig in the bathroom. I suppose Mouri Ran might come over later to get the files, so I guess I should make myself presentable.

I was styling the wig how I wanted, brushing each strand carefully when I heard foot steps down the hallway.

"You just want to see Subaru-kun naked don't you?"

"Well, that too."

I freeze in horror. No, they are here already? Mouri Ran, and it sounds like Sonoko too. I reach instinctively for the choker and paw at the marble sink. I look down and fear chills in my stomach. I left my choker in the bedroom. I didn't think I would use it today. They were right outside too.

I was trapped.

Crap crap crap! What do I do? My disguise is about to be exposed. My eyes land on my toothbrush. My hands scrabbled for the toothpaste and toothbrush quickly, not caring if I made noise. It wouldn't be strange if I couldn't talk with a toothbrush in my mouth.

"Hmm, Conan-kun?"

I squeeze tooth paste onto the brush and shove it into my mouth, flick the hairbrush up into my sleeve, and start brushing as hard as I could to create the illusion I had been doing this for awhile, only for my brain to catch up with me. That voice sure sounded familiar.

"So this is where you were?"

I hear the door open, and was far too relieved I made it in time to actually care about the girls seeing me brushing my teeth, again. I turned and was greeted with a far greater surprise.

Masumi stared at me, hand on the doorknob.

I freeze and stand up straight, slipping my left hand instinctively into my pocket to hide the fact I was left handed and to feign casualness. Questions burning in my mind. What the heck was she doing here? She was in America with Mother wasn't she? Despite feeling panicked, it is nice to see her again. I see a split second of nostalgia and recognition, followed by suspicion in her eyes. Crap she is already deducing my identity isn't she? She is definitely not the dullest tool in the shed, and could easily deduce who I am if I am not careful. I fought so hard to keep my face neutral, something I had become quite proficient at.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ran and Sonoko step into view.

"Ah, Subaru-san. I believe Conan-kun is here…"

She trailed off, hoping I would fill in the blanks. How was I supposed to answer without giving myself away? Masumi would definitely recognize my voice, and even the two other girls could put together the fact my voice sounded different. I point earnestly toward the study, making noises that I hoped sounded like Subaru's.

"Oh, do you mean he is in the study?"

Thank goodness she got the message. I nodded earnestly.

"Then we will head over there. Sorry for bothering you."

She started to walk off dragging Sonoko behind her. Masumi stayed for a few seconds longer, staring at me, before Ran called her away. I ignored her and turned back to brushing my teeth. I couldn't exactly tell her to go away. I heard her shut the door slowly, as if she couldn't stop staring at me. I waited until I heard the door click before I glance to the side, to make sure she was surely gone before letting the comb fall out of my sleeve back into my hand and let out a minute sigh of relief. Holy crap that was way too close for my liking. Thank goodness I had the ingenuity to think of brushing my teeth.

I smile fondly at the door. Masumi, you have grown so much since the last time I saw you. I can tell just by looking at you that you have become quite the detective. You have that look in your eyes. I couldn't be prouder of my little sister.

I escaped the bathroom and made my way to my room. I secured my choker thankfully, taking refuge in the voice of Okiya for once. That was close, and I am never walking around the house without it on my person ever again. I take a deep breath, preparing myself. I have to fool Masumi, which is going to be harder than fooling Jodie and Camel because she knew my habits, knew me from a far more personal level. It is going to be very difficult, but I think I can do it.

I walk out and to the kitchen to see Boya coming the other way, from the library,carrying a folder in his hands.

"You going to help Subaru-san?"

I was interested, but more interested in being an observer then a participant, especially with Masumi here.

"I will leave this to you and the girls, unless you need my help?"

He smirked in answer. I will take that as a no. We both approached the kitchen to hear the girls discussing something. Conan was ahead of me, and when he was within earshot of the kitchen he stopped right outside the door.

"What is it Boya?"

I stepped forward and heard Sonoko exclaiming.

"Don't tell me, Shinchi brought home a woman and is having an affair?"

What? I glance down to see Conan seemed very interested in his shoes, and his ears seemed to be bright pink. I knelt down next to him, hiding a grin.

"What? Is that in Shinichi's character?"

His head snapped up in indignation.

"No, Sonoko always overreacts. He would never do that sort of thing."

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. The look on his face was completely priceless. Although, an affair? I wasn't aware in my investigations that Kudo Shinichi had any sort of girlfriend or lover. Then again, I hadn't asked people because of course I hadn't been getting any useful answers. Conan took a deep breath and shook his head. Oh yeah, I might as well ask Conan about Masumi.

"So who is that third girl, besides Sonoko and Mouri Ran?"

He glanced up at me.

"That's Sera-san. She is a high school detective that just moved into Ran-neechan's school. She has made some pretty good deductions in the past."

His eyes sparkle, and I am guessing that he was the one who actually finished, or got to the answer faster than her. Sera huh? I guess she took Mom's last name then. He added as an afterthought.

"Remember, she was at the case that I got kidnapped."

Wait…was she the biker that used her bike to tackle the assailant? I almost face palm. I see she is just as violent as ever. He sighed and walked toward the door.

"Well anyway, I will deal with it, unless you want to step in."

He walked forward into the kitchen and asked innocently.

"What were you all talking about?"

"Adult talk brat. Don't worry about it."

They set out a cellphone and Conan withdrew a picture from the case files. They set them on the counter.

"It is really similar. The bloody death character anyway."

"So you are saying the murderer from ten years ago has reappeared?"

"Then it is a serial murderer?"

Bloody death character? A murderer? If a murderer paints a death character next to his victims as an M.O, that is one sick murderer. Although ten years? Could it be a copycat? That is a long time without activity. Masumi continued.

"Yeah, when I searched the internet the pictures from that ten year old case were not posted. So it is no mistake this was done by the same person."

So no copycat then. I glance over to Conan to see what he thought about this. He was uncharacteristically stiff, fingers clenching into the counter as he stared at the pictures. What was wrong with him? I suppose this is personal to him. I still don't think Yusaku would have just thrown in the towel, especially from one sadistic and terror causing murderer such as this one. It must be bothering him that his father couldn't solve it.

"Hey Conan-kun, did Shinichi say why his dad gave up on this case?"

He turned toward the girls.

"Yusaku-san swore that he wouldn't appear again."

I narrowed my eyes. That was a pretty big claim. He must have really been sure. Masumi gasped.

"Really? Kudo Yusaku said that?"

Conan nodded, holding up the picture.

"Yeah. The murderer who made this death character will never appear again is what he said. At least that is what Shinichi-niisan said."

Mouri Ran spoke up.

"Yes, I also remember when Shinichi showed me that picture, he told me that. Furthermore the man's palm and fingers had blood on them, but not the fingertip so he didn't write the character. Why wasn't it a murder, Shinichi was complaining."

Masumi hummed and took the picture out of the Boya's hands, examining it.

"Even if it wasn't murder, there was someone there before the blood dried. Also, we found the bloody character that had been left at the scene."

Sonoko asked.

"Wasn't the ten year old case an accident or something?"

"Yeah you are right."

"An accident?"

"Here, there are more details in this folder."

Conan handed them to Masumi, and she started reading the files. So he knew her and her abilities then, and trying to hide behind her. Interesting. Although, this is Masumi. She probably knows the Boya's abilities. She probably won't take any of it either. I bet they work well together.

"…He left a bouquet of flowers as an offering."

"You are right, there are flowers in this picture. Although, it looks like they weren't left in a bunch, but were scattered around."

"Probably the one who left the character kicked it."

"But if he was murdered, he might have been pushed from behind and fatally injured that way. Then the murderer wrote the character with the oozing blood, but when the boy left the flowers he said there was no character."

Also, there would have been no way predict if falling on the fishbowl would have actually killed him. So that is a dead end.

"What so that means, right after the principal died, the culprit hid as the boy came. They waited until he left before he went back to write the character."

The three girls all pondered for a moment before Sonoko burst out.

"What if the boy wrote it?"

The other girls looked at her in alarm. Oi, do they teach that character to kindergarteners? There is no way he did it. Well, if it was Conan, I wouldn't doubt it, but there is no way a normal five year old could have done it.

"You know, when he left the flowers. He is a priest's son; maybe he was mourning the dead."

"He is only five years old. He can't write kanji yet can he?"

Conan, who had been calmly observing their discussion, interrupted.

"Ran-neechan, how did the man this morning die? If there are similarities with the ten year old case, it might be easier to catch the culprit."

Ah, that is a good question. We know about the previous case, but what besides the character connects this case to that one. Ran hummed thoughtfully.

"Similarities huh? There was a cigarette, not flowers."

"Oh that thing in the picture is a cigarette?"

"Yeah but it was bloody."

A bloody cigarette?

"The time of death was around eleven pm. The corpse was leaning against a vending machine and inside the bin was a new can of sake. Something happened to cause his death after he bought the sake. He must have been there all night because the vending machine closes around eleven."

"The character was written in blood beside him right? Was he stabbed or something?"

"Blood was coming out of his mouth. The man seemed to be an alcoholic, so at first I thought the varices had ruptured and he had vomited up blood. At least that is what I thought before I saw the character next to him."

Look they both are getting so excited at the prospect of this mystery, and trying to fit all the pieces together. It is almost adorable. Well, maybe I can butt in and try to solve this mystery. From what I have heard it is very intriguing. I step lightly into the kitchen.

"So the two common points of these cases are the similar bloody 'death' character, and at first glance they do not seem like murder cases, right?"

Geez, I can feel Masumi's curious stare. I force down a shudder as I reach for the file, pulling out the newspaper clipping I saw Masumi take out before, wanting to see for myself.

"According to this newspaper clipping, while heading toward the park, the boy noticed the bloody death character after trying to wake the corpse. More than likely, this is a picture after it was moved. When the boy found the corpse, it was already there, but was covered by the body so he didn't see it."

I glance over at Masumi to see her watching me. Crap, I have to act so much Okiya it is going to hurt me.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

Conan decided to pipe up in my defense.

"Ah, Subaru-san is a Holmes fan, and likes giving deductions."

Masumi made a pondering noise, still looking at me suspiciously. Luckily, Sonoko decided to speak up.

"Come to think of it, his coworkers were trying to rouse him this morning too."

"Maybe the corpse was moved a bit."

Thank goodness for distractions. Conan asked innocently, although I know at least two people here know just how 'innocently' he asks questions.

"Why don't we ask the police officers? Takagi Keiji was dispatched to deal with it this morning after you called it in right Ran-neechan?"

That is actually a good idea. We don't know a lot about the current case, so we can't compare it to the old one. Mouri Ran hurriedly pulled out her phone and immediately called the man. After a few rings, she jumped a little.

"Ah, Takagi Keiji. Yes, this is Mouri Ran. I was calling about the corpse I called in this morning. Can you give us more details about it?"

There was a split second pause before you could clearly hear a man on the other end speaking. Both of the other girls leaned in to hear it. I stand back, figuring if they found out anything they would tell us. Ran waited a few seconds before asking in surprise.

"Wait, classified as a robbery? Not a homicide case?"

So not a murder then. And the other one wasn't either. Masumi disagreed, grabbing the phone and speaking loudly into the receiver. I see she is just as boisterous as she used to be, maybe a tad bit too aggressive. Although, that is her style, and I can't ask her to change.

She dropped the phone, glancing apologetically at us.

"He hung up on me."

I asked quietly.

"What else did you learn?"

She answered dutifully, and I had a flashback to our deduction quizzes over meals.

"It was considered a robbery case by Megure Keibu, and he died by having his varices burst due to cirrhosis as I suspected."

Ran put her hand to her chin.

"Isn't that strange though? Megure Keibu was at the case ten years ago, so it is weird he doesn't think it is a serial murder case."

Masumi suggested.

"Maybe the police know who the culprit is and they are keeping it a secret?"

Sonoko gasped.

"Don't tell me it is the basic plot in movies where the criminal is the son of some powerful person and although it is aggravating they can't do anything about it?"

Mouri Ran shook her head slightly.

"No, I don't think Yusaku-san would leave the case because of something like that."

It seems like we are stuck. We are out of theories at this point, and just treading water to keep this mystery alive. So what can we do? I find it would be awfully insulting if we had to consult Yusaku-san himself. He would probably laugh at us, and give us some cryptic answer to make it harder if I had to take a guess. That is off the table, not even a last resort.

Wait a moment. This is my chance. I could possibly get Kudo Shinichi to expose himself. As far as I know, the only person who can contact him, Mouri Ran, and him are in the same room. First though, I should expose the web of lies that Mouri Ran weaved last time she was here in this house. Let's just see how Mouri Ran and Edogawa Conan react to this.

"Then, how about we ask him? That mystery loving classmate of yours, Kinichi-kun?"

I see Ran tense in surprise, stuttering in her haste to cover for it, and I notice that Conan looked at me in confusion out of the corner of my eye. Masumi blurted out.

"What are you talking about? If you are going to talk about a case to anybody, it should be Kudo Shinichi right? Since he is the high school detective and your boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Oh how interesting. I see how both Conan and Mouri Ran jump at the word. So the talks of the affairs earlier were about him cheating on Mouri Ran then. Boya, aren't you living with her right now? I bit my lip to hide a grin. My my, how scandalous Boya. I wish I could tease him about it. Masumi continued.

"He's on a case, and not living here right now."

I decide to push the discussion a little further, playing innocent.

"Oh, so that high school detective is the owner of this house then?"

Masumi gave me a strange look.

"You have been living here but didn't know that?"

I shrugged slightly.

"Yes, Shinichi-kun, who lived here, was a useless high school student, at least that is what Ran-san said."

There was something else I wanted to see their reactions to. I take a deep breath and continue.

"There is a rumor going around that high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, has lost his life and mysteriously disappeared while investigating a case."

The girls look at each other in confusion, while Conan bristled slightly. I could tell how tense he was without even looking at him. Why though? Why is he afraid right now? Could it be he didn't want to worry Mouri Ran? Possibly. I know I wouldn't want Akemi to worry about me when I was on dangerous missions so I mostly didn't tell her about them.

"Eh, there is a rumor like that?"

I confirm.

"Yes, That is why I thought that the Shinichi-kun you all mentioned was a different person altogether."

Masumi scoffed.

"How could he be dead? I worked on two cases with him. Well both cases were on the phone."

Masumi has worked with him? Not only as Conan but Shinichi too? How interesting. She probably has his identity figured out.

"Right Conan-kun?"

Conan covered it with obviously nervous laughter and affirmation, but I could tell he was rattled. He is usually so calm. It was just like Yusaku-san said. He pursues the truth relentlessly but can't handle it well when the truth is focused on him. I will loosen up a little, and decide to find something else out.

"So who is Kinichi-kun?"

Why did Mouri Ran lie?

"Oh that's because Shinichi told me not to tell you a lot about him, so I…sorry."

If I remember correctly, the day she told me about 'Kinichi', was only a couple of days after I had asked Conan about the whereabouts of Kudo Shinichi. He didn't tell her specifically to lie, but he did try to keep the information flow to me censored. Trying to cover your tracks Boya?

"Still, why is there a rumor about Shinichi-kun being dead?"

"That's because he always insist on keeping his involvement a secret. It seems he is secretly pursuing some culprit in some case."

Sonoko asked in annoyance.

"Seriously, is he trying to infiltrate the enemy territory like a ninja?"

Ninja? Wait a moment, why did that…? Oh! This case that we were discussing. If the boy set down his round candy that I saw in that picture as an offering…and this case if it was a robbery which means the round things were yen coins. I smirked inwardly. I figured it out, and a quick glance shot toward the Boya showed me that for once, I had come to the conclusion first. He was too focused the conversation that he missed the hint.

"So why don't we call him right now? I also want to hear his deductions."

Conan jerked to attention and I see a look of terror cross over his face. I breathed in a silent sigh of anticipation. Is this it? My chance? I watched the Boya carefully out of the corner of my eye.

"I already texted him the case details this evening."

He relaxed, and immediately stiffened ramrod straight again when Masumi mentioned.

"But the police changed it to a robbery case. You haven't told him that right?"

"Yeah, that is true."

Sonoko interrupted with a mischievous grin.

"Besides, Ran and Shinichi need to have a heart to heart talk, and while she is at it, she can respond to his confession."

Wait, I am missing a whole piece of the puzzle. Kudo Shinichi has confessed his love to her? When? While he is in his current body? No, she doesn't act like she knows who he is. So maybe over the phone? Meanwhile Conan has turned a bright shade of crimson, so it must be true. I have actually never seen him so flustered before. It was a stark difference from the Boya that confronts calmly Gin without batting an eyelash. He immediately exclaimed loudly, and very childishly, which instantly brought my guard up.

"I'm going to go to the toilet."

He sprinted off through the house, almost wiping out on the turn as his slippers slid on the floor. Oh, running away are you? Well that is not suspicious in the slightest. No matter. I will follow you in a minute. I need to pass a message first. I cannot be the one to explain the solution to the case. Masumi would get very suspicious. Better let 'Kudo Shinichi' solve this one. Besides, he needs some time to hide so I should probably stall a little. I interrupt the girls about to type in the number.

"Ah, if you are going to call him, can you pass a message on to him from me?"

The three girls looked at me expectantly. I said slowly, so they could remember.

"Tell him that he is a ninja like Kirigakure Saizou."

He can make the connections after that. Ran nodded and started to type in the number as I glided out of the kitchen. Now then Boya, where did you go? I went first to the downstairs bathroom. There was no one inside. Why would he not go to the closest one? I glanced upstairs. There was a second one upstairs, and it would be a better hiding place. Using my agent reflexes, I creep silently up the staircase and pad across the carpet. I am almost shaking in anticipation. This is it. I can't screw this up. He is unsettled right now; this is probably the best chance I have to get that crucial last piece of evidence I need. There, the bathroom, and the light is on.

I sidle up to the door, about to eavesdrop when I pause. No, if I get too close, he will sense me. I back off slightly. What to do. There is a corner right there that I could hide behind; I can wait until he comes out.

I slip easily into the hallway, peeking around the wall every few seconds. He has to leave eventually. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from the bathroom.

"I see, I got the truth of the case. Right now, go back to the scene of this morning's crime."

The door blew open and Conan stepped out, bowtie attached to the phone as he spoke into it. The voice coming out though wasn't his normal voice. It was the sound of a teenage boy. He exclaimed hurriedly.

"If my deductions are correct, everything should fall into place."

He sprinted off downstairs, back to the kitchen. I see, so that is how it is. I smirked. Finally, my piece of proof I needed I finally had.

Kudo Shinichi was Edogawa Conan.

I leaned back against the wall with a sigh. Boya, why couldn't you have just told me? Surely he trusts me enough with Haibara's life to allow me to know about his own identity. He knows I trust him explicitly as well. Why did he not want me to know?

The same reason no one can know about me, or Kir. The more people that know of Kudo Shinichi's existence as a child, the more likely they will find out and kill everyone involved with him. He probably had that bowtie made just for the purpose of calling Mouri Ran, to calm her fears. He has completely disappeared to everyone else, hiding from the organization by pretending to live the life of an elementary school student. God Boya. The more I look into your life, the more I feel sorry for you.

I shook my head. No, I can't feel sorry for him. He isn't an agent, but he is a detective. He is investigating them because he has an obligation to find out the truth and to bring them to justice. It is why he is a detective, and why I am an agent. We both knew what we signed up for when we chose our occupations.

Besides, I don't know the circumstances behind his or Haibara's shrinking. It could be voluntary. Although, this means that Kudo Shinichi probably ran into the organization at some point.I shake my head. I can't focus on all the bad things. This means that both Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi are safe, at least for the moment, and I should probably get back.

I walk into the kitchen to see him trying to explain the bowtie accessory on his phone. Careless Boya.

"Anyway, if we go to the crime scene we can verify his deductions right? Should we go?"

I walk forward easily. I wonder how he will react, when I tell him I know. I bend down so that I was eye level with him. He seemed to sense that something was wrong as he tensed, looking back at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Right? High school detective, Kudo Shinichi-kun."

He let out a small gasp, a look of pure fear freezes on his face. I grin at him, my expression telling him all that he needs to know.

 _I won this competition Boya. It is my victory._

Because that is what this has been a competition between us. He would try his hardest to hide the evidence and I would try my hardest to find it. Now though, I have ensnared the last part I needed to win the game.

His eyes asked a lot of questions, but there were obvious ones.

 _How? Will you tell?_

That was probably why he was so frightened. I know I cannot confront him about his identity yet, at least not here. Not with Mouri Ran and Sonoko here in the kitchen at least. They don't know, and if the Boya is running from the organization, it needs to stay that way. I completed my sentence.

"Told you to do that right?"

He blinked in surprise and finally relaxed. No Boya, you are keeping my secret. It would be very rude of me to disclose yours. He is probably second guessing on if I know or not, but if that will give him some peace of mind, I don't care.

"Yeah, let's go."

Sonoko and Ran hurried out of the room, followed by Masumi.

"Come on Conan-kun you have Kudo-kun's deductions after all."

He glanced at her before looking back up at me.

"Right."

Instantly his gaze sharpened, and it felt like he was looking at me under a microscope. He was silently gauging me, on what the right course of action to deal with me would be. He shouldn't; I am not the enemy here. I understand his paranoia. One more person knew who he was. I am unaware the numbers of the people that did know his identity, but it can't be a lot. Less than five I am guessing. I gave him a Subaru smile as he jogged out of the room, his eyes never leaving me. He wasn't the only one. Masumi was staring at me too, but I ignored her. I turned to give him a look.

 _Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me._

I don't want him to stress out about this, but I believe he should be fine. I just hope Bourbon doesn't find out as well.

I watch as Kudo Shinichi ran outside with my little sister, as I decided to stay in the house. I smirked. Well then, this has been quite the insightful evening. I learned more about Kudo Shinichi in the past hour then I ever did scraping around on my own.

Boya, you continue to amaze me. That was the hardest investigation I have had to do in a long time, minus the organization one. That took a whole lot of energy for one truth. I smirk as I head over to the cabinet. This calls for a celebration. The day that I not only beat him in a deduction competition, but I finally discovered the secret behind the Boya's intelligence and his mysterious nature. I solved the case that had been plaguing me for the past few months. figured out the enigma that was Edogawa Conan.

I poured a glass of Bourbon and raised it with a chuckle.

"Case Closed, Kudo Shinichi."


	22. Mystery Train: Beginning

**I am alive! I am so sorry I have been so busy lately and this chapter was kind of long to make up for it. I will try to keep the updates regular, but there is only so much I can do. This will be episode 700 mostly, and it is time to fight the organization again! This shall be fun. Thank you all for still continuing on this crazy ride with me. Now, on to the chapter.**

It had been only a few days after my discovering of Edogawa Conan's identity. My thirst for figuring out the mystery has finally been quenched and I have backed up and given him space. I don't want to freak Kudo Shinichi out more than I already had. I had instead been working behind the scenes, mostly preparing for when Bourbon will strike, which he will, it was just a matter of time.

I had been putting up some more security measures with a laptop that I had recently procured. It was so nice to exercise my hacking skills again. I first snuck into the Hakase's computer and set up some extra security measures to make sure that if Bourbon decided to come sniffing around, he would not be able to get through. I also led the security line to my laptop, so if someone did trip security, I would be alerted to it and could force the hacker out. I did the same to Mouri Kogoro's laptop. That would have a higher chance of Bourbon sneaking around in it, so I set it up just in case. I set up my traps, now I just needed to wait.

I can't have Bourbon discovering Haibara, or Conan. I don't know how, but both of them are shrunken adults, and probably by the same cause. One of them could lead to him discovering the identity of the other one. Actually, I am betting that is why Vermouth backed off of Haibara. She cares about Kudo Shinichi, and from what I could tell, she has put a lot of work into keeping Mouri Ran and him safe. If she exposed that Haibara was the shrunken Sherry to the organization, they would make the connection that Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi were one in the same. After all, that is what happened to me.

I want to protect Haibara of course; it is my duty and promise to the Boya and Akemi. However, I want to protect Kudo Shinichi as well. He has done so much for me, proven that in this game of chess we play that he is definitely one of the higher pieces. I need him alive for more than one reason.

It was late, and I was planning on going to bed, but I decided to check the computer one more time, as per ritual that I had set up to check at least before bed because if Bourbon was going to hack into the computer, it would be during the night hours where it would be less obvious.

Agasa Hakase's computer was shut down and a quick scan to see if anything had been messed with proved that no one had tried to hack it. I was just about to shut down the computer when a notification popped up on my screen. Mouri Kogoro's computer just turned on.

I narrowed my eyes at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock at night. Could he be reviewing a case or something? No, surely not this late, and my investigations led me to believe that Mouri Kogoro was kind of lazy, not going above and beyond to figure out a case so late. He would wait until the morning. If so, who is on his computer so late? Could it be Bourbon?

I easily break through the very weak security into the computer and pull up what he was seeing. Reading his emails. Why? Did Bourbon see Mouri Kogoro as a threat to the organization? If he thinks that, then he might also figure out about Conan. Crap. Wait, something was sent to Mouri Kogoro. Wasn't that Mitushiko's email address? Aren't they supposed to be out camping tonight? And it is a video too, along with a message. _Can you find this woman? We want to thank her._

I was about to dismiss it. It was just a simple missing person case. However I decided to stay to makes sure this spy gets off the computer without discovering something important. There was Genta in the foreground, and Mitsuhiko seemed to be filming, and a building burning in the background, but the fourth figure caught my eye, as she was holding Ayumi. It was Shiho. Not Haibara, but Shiho, in her adult form. How was that possible? Can she and Conan grow and shrink at will? No, that can't be right; otherwise I know Kudo Shinichi would make an appearance more often.

She had a hood over her head, and I could tell by her face she was ordering the children to get away from the building. This was really bad. If this is Bourbon, then he knows that Sherry is alive. The mystery person paused the video and zoomed in on her hand, where a ring was tight around her finger. Oh yeah, that ring was the ticket to get on the Bell Tree Express next week. I know the kids were planning on going there.

So now he knows that Sherry is alive, and her exact location at a certain time. This has gone from bad to catastrophic.

This was quite far enough. I quickly type in the code to delete the email from the system. It seems like he has already gleaned information, but I can't have him studying the picture even more closely, or sending it back to the organization for them to investigate. The video needs to disappear.

Ah he has realized I am hacking him. I just need a few more seconds, and it is far too late for him to put up any defenses. I quickly finish the sequence of orders that let the email disappear from the computer without a trace and backtrack, covering my electronic trail easily. I save the file onto my own computer and set up extra firewalls so he couldn't follow. I lean back in my seat as I watch him try to find the figurative trail, only for me to shut off the computer. I was done with it anyway.

I pour myself a drink and take a sip of the bitter liquid. Bourbon has finally figured it out, and the Black Organization will come after Haibara Ai once again. I need to start making the necessary preparations. This was, after all, the reason that Okiya Subaru was created in the first place; about time that I started taking my job seriously.

The easiest thing to do would be to just not let her go. I am sure if I explained that there was danger on the train, she could fake an illness or something and just let the trap never spring shut. However, if that happened, then they would just keep trying until they found out her actual address and put a whole lot of people in danger. So our best option is our worst option.

Wait a moment, what am I doing? Planning all by myself is a pain and a whole lot of unnecessary work. However, two heads are definitely better than one, and I know the perfect partner that would come up with a brilliant scheme to trick those crows; he has done it before. Not to mention, if I don't tell him that the organization is involved, I feel like he will get mad at me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and quickly type out a message to Edogawa Conan.

 _We need to talk. Come over tomorrow. Make sure you are alone._

This will be interesting to say the least. The last time, I hadn't known what to expect from him. He was anomaly, a child that I had only heard tale of his brilliance and had accepted him with an open mind to see what he was capable of, and he had not disappointed me. That had been one of the best decisions of my life. Now though, I am aware. I know what he can do, and I know who he really is. Planning should be a whole lot easier. I couldn't think of a better colleague in the battle against the organization, and this was going to be a battle of wits unlike any other. I was kind of excited.

My cellphone buzzed and I flicked it open to see a short message.

 _Ok. I will once we get back._

Hmm, so around tomorrow afternoon; that still gives us plenty of time to strategize. I smirk. I do believe Yukiko-san was coming home tomorrow too. She called me earlier saying that Yusaku-san had angered her and she was heading back here on the earliest flight. Oh this will be very interesting indeed.

The next morning, Yukiko-san showed up on the doorstep, telling me what exactly Yusaku did, which apparently was to ogle the actress to play the secretary in the upcoming movie, which I highly doubt, considering their relationship, but I am sure that they will be back together soon enough. We spent the rest of the morning talking about disguises, the upcoming movie production, and we were about to start cooking a leisurely lunch when the doorbell rang. Yukiko startled, whipping her head around toward the door. She winked at me as she sidled off up the stairs.

"I will be upstairs when they leave."

I was about to tell her to stay that it was just Conan, but I couldn't guarantee that was the Boya and not the mailman or something so I decided to let her go.

This should be interesting. I had never seen the two of them interact before, and now that I know that they are actually parent and child it should be quite the spectacle. When was the last time she had seen her son, and he had seen his mother? I am sure because of their relationship that they have to actively avoid each other and even when they did meet, it was under a layer of lies and they couldn't express their true feelings and words to each other. I wanted to see how both of them would react to each other in an almost empty setting. That's why I didn't tell either of them about this little meetup.

I opened the door a crack to show Edogawa Conan blinking up at me through his spectacles.

"Ah good morning Conan-kun. Were you followed?"

He glanced from side to side warily and shook his head.

"No, the other kids went home. We had a crazy camping trip, so they were kind of tired."

Hmm, I would imagine. I still need to hear the story of how that all happened, but that can wait. I opened the door and gestured him in. He trudged into the foyer and slid off his shoes.

"Did something happen Subaru-san that you needed to talk about?"

Did he not know? That was impossible. He went with them, and he had to have helped Haibara get back into her child like form. Before I could say anything however, there was a voice from upstairs.

"Conan-kun?"

Conan stiffened, glancing up at the top of the staircase to see Yukiko staring down at him with so much happiness in her eyes it was almost gut wrenching.

"Conan-kun!"

She started down the stairs almost sprinting. Conan let out a very undignified squeak and dove for cover, which happened to be behind my legs. This was the most panicked I had ever seen him, and he had fought against Gin. He peeked out from behind my knees and asked in a surprised whisper.

"Oka—Yukiko-san, what are you doing here?"

I don't miss the stutter, and I know what he is really trying to say. Yukiko beamed one of those grins that actually were more terrifying then gleeful, as if she was trying to say ' _don't you dare run from me'_ and knelt down in front of me. She reached forward and dragged the poor boy out from behind me and embraced him soundly, snuggling against him like the doting mother that she is.

"Shi-Conan-kun, I have missed you so much."

I sidled around to catch the deadpan look on the Boya's face as he wriggled in the woman's grip.

"Let go of me. Let me go."

After a few seconds, he relaxed with a sigh, resigning himself to his fate as he let the woman do what she liked to him. I can totally imagine the teenage Kudo Shinichi throwing off his mother's affections, like any other high schooler boy at that age. It was actually quite comical, because it was a face I had never seen the Boya make. Face down a dangerous organization, no problem, with determination on his brow and hsi quick wit to help him escape any trouble, but this same person is being embarrassed like any other boy by his mother and cannot use anything to escape her. After a full minute of hugs, Yukiko finally let go of him, caressing his hair and face as she looked at him.

"You have grown a little. I am glad that Ran-chan is feeding you."

Conan raised his eyebrows and gave her the most deadpan look I had ever seen.

"You didn't answer my question."

Yukiko-san pouted.

"Yu-chan made me mad."

Conan rolled his eyes.

"So you ran back here again?"

Yukiko nodded, beaming.

"Yes, I thought I would visit Subaru-kun while I was here. I didn't know I would see you again."

Her eyes dipped from her usual excited self to a more sincere fond look.

"It really is wonderful to see you."

Conan paused, and he seemed to sense that she was talking to Kudo Shinichi and not Edogawa Conan. He sighed.

"Jeez, did you have to make such a scene though?"

Yukiko-san hops up.

"Did you just come to talk to Subaru-kun?"

He nodded. Yukiko waved her hand.

"You boys go ahead and talk; I will go fix us some drinks. The usual for you Shi-Conan-kun?"

Conan frowned lightly.

"Yes please, Yukiko-san."

She grinned and sashayed off into the kitchen. He sighed once more before turning to look at me with a look of betrayal.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

I grinned at him.

"I just wanted to see how 'hard to handle' she was for you. She wasn't nearly that bad when she first saw me."

Well that was a little fib. Her lack of respect for personal space did unnerve me the first time. He huffed, sending a mild glare toward the kitchen.

"She just gets too carried away sometimes."

I couldn't tell him that I just wanted to repay the pair of them by giving them some sight of each other that didn't have to be the normal social constraints they might have to have under public eyes. I know Yukiko-san enjoyed seeing her son again and, even though he wouldn't admit it, he did to. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the reason you called me over, so I could be physically assaulted by Yukiko-san?"

I grew serious. Fun and games out of the way, it was now time for the heart of the matter.

"No, actually, something did come up. I called you over for good reason."

I led him into the study to my computer. I turned it on and while it was booting up, I led up to it.

"I have been keeping an eye on Mouri Kogoro's computer, as well as Agasa Hakase's, for security purposes, to make sure if the organization decides to glean information from them that I could keep them from taking too much information. Last night, I was checking and I noticed that someone was on Mouri Kogoro's computer around ten o'clock last night. They were looking through his emails, and apparently the kids sent him something from the camping trip."

Conan stepped in close and I pulled up the video. His mouth dropped open, before he shut it with an audible snap. After watching it, he turned to me with a business like air to him.

"Was this all that was sent?"

I shook my head.

"No a message as well. Apparently the three children wanted to find out who this woman was to thank her, so they sent it to Mouri Tantei so he could investigate."

He groaned, sliding his hand down his face.

"They sometimes have the best intentions, but they mess things up in the worst ways."

I asked curiously, because I really was interested in how Haibara could suddenly grow at will.

"What happened Boya?"

He looked me in the eye and he explained.

"We were camping, and there was a murder case. We got separated; Sera-san and I were at the crime scene trying to figure out who the murderer was, while the other Detective Boys investigated the cabin where the murder happened. The murderer locked them in and set the house on fire with them inside. The inspector at the time assumed it was a camping bonfire, so we continued with the case and didn't think twice about it. Haibara carries…something that can make her return to her former size; however it doesn't work for long. She turned back to normal to bust the kids out of the house so they wouldn't die."

Masumi was there too? That kind of surprised me, but not really. I bet she is sticking annoyingly close to him. A look of guilt rippled across his face, before it smoothed out.

"It was my fault, I should have went and checked on them."

I sighed. No, this was not the time to feel sorry for ourselves. What has happened has happened, and now we have to deal with the consequences. He seemed to realize that as well as he turned to me.

"What is the probability that someone from the organization saw this?"

I glanced toward the computer.

"Who do you think hacked into his email?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, eyes flickering to the bottle of alcohol i left on the desk from the night before.

"Bourbon?"

I nodded.

"Very likely."

Conan clenched his fists.

"That answers that question then. There is only one person it could be."

Oh, was he looking for Bourbon this whole time? I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Ho? You figured it out?"

His blue gaze settled on me.

"I had two suspects in mind, but this narrowed it down considering one of the suspects was with me."

One of the suspects? Who else did he think it was? He seemed to read the questions on my face.

"There have only been two people that come into my life recently that have made me suspicious. The first was Masumi Sera."

My eyes widened. Masumi? What did she do? He explained.

"She was brilliant, but she seemed to act dumber than she was to make me expose myself, which was kind of like the Organization, and she has been getting closer to Ran and Sonoko. However, she didn't exactly have the vibe the Organization has, so I thought it was improbable, but possible."

I affirmed.

"No, Ma—No Sera-san is not Bourbon. I would have warned you somehow when she came over the other day."

He bit his lip.

"That just leaves one possible suspect. His name is Amuro Tooru, and he has been working under Oji-san as an apprentice, as well as working at Poirot, the café that is directly under the agency. His personality was fake, I could tell he was more like you in that regard. The only one with access to Mouri Kogoro's computer would be him."

I asked, just to clarify this 'Amuro Tooru' was indeed Bourbon.

"What does he look like?"

Conan blinked.

"Medium longer blond hair, tan skin."

I nod.

"That is him. I was worried when he showed up in the case where you got kidnapped."

His eyes widened.

"You knew who he was?"

I sighed. I didn't mean to keep information from him, but I had no choice. I was about to explain when he shook his head.

"No, you did the right thing, not telling me. He was probably monitoring me, so if you contacted me he would get suspicious. It has already been proven he can hack into technologic devices. I figured it out anyway."

He sighed, glancing at the video.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Did he get anything besides a possible location?"

"Boya, he got a concrete location."

I pointed to Haibara's finger.

"He zoomed in on her Mystery Train ring pass."

Conan bit his lip.

"So in other words, the organization knows exactly where Haibara will be in a few days."

I nod. He wrapped his hand around his chin, as he thought aloud.

"I see. This is a problem."

His eyes widened as he asked, panicked.

"Wait, you don't think they will go after the Detective Boys do you? They were the last to see her."

I thought about that as well, but found it unlikely. I shook my head, calming his fears.

"No, I don't believe so. From this message, they don't know who she was, so asking them would be pointless. As far as the organization knows, they just saw her in passing and have no connection whatsoever."

He let relief cross his face.

"That is good. I don't want to involve them in this anymore than they already are. Looks like we have to be the ones to clean up their mess."

I exited out of the video.

"Yes. I assumed you wanted to know so we can plan ahead and try to stop them."

I smirked at him.

"After all, tricking the Black Organization is your specialty."

He returned my smirk with one of his own.

"Yes, and we have plenty of time."

He grew serious.

"What do we want to accomplish during this mission?"

I see that brain is already being put to good use. It doesn't matter how I blindside this kid, he is always ready to think up a solution to any problem. It was one of the reasons why I think he would make a good agent. I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"I think we shouldn't focus on catching one of them, instead just focus on protecting Haibara."

He nodded.

"Yes I agree. Trying to capture one of them would be way too ambitious with everything else we have to do. I think we should have two main goals for this operation. The first is that they cannot know that Haibara is actually Sherry as a child. If they found out she shrunk it will make it easier to identify her later if they see her again. The second is that we have to fake her death so that they can finally stop chasing her."

I nod in agreement as I swallow a grin. It was time to start the arduous planning process again, but I was looking forward to it. This was nice, being back in Conan's presence and witnessing his genius again. After all, I am pretty sure I am only one of maybe two people who has seen his oracle capabilities, and it still amazes me every time, watching his sharp eyes assess the situation and find the one truth that stands out above all else. I hadn't seen it since that night on the rooftop of the hospital, and now I look forward to seeing it again.

"How do you propose we do that? Make Haibara grow again?"

He shook his head.

"No, I don't want to put her in unnecessary danger, and I can't trust her with that."

What did that mean? I asked.

"Why not?"

He sighed and boosted himself up so that he was sitting on the desk.

"Who do you think will be our enemies in this?"

I think for a moment before answering.

"Bourbon, and for backup probably Vermouth."

He nodded.

"Yes, Bourbon will be there because he is the current person on the case. Vermouth let her go last time, but now that she knows what I am capable of, she knows that Haibara will probably be there in adult form, and Bourbon will be there, she will not hold back at all. But we have one more person we have to worry about."

One more? Could he mean Gin? He always did have a weird obsession with Sherry. Conan held up a finger.

"Haibara will be our enemy this time around."

Haibara? Why? Was she going to deflect, back to the organization? He shook his head.

"She might act tough, but she is terrified of the Organization, and she has a strong sense of loyalty toward her friends. If she has any inkling that the Organization is there and that they will threaten the lives of the Detective Boys or anyone else that she cares about, she will hand herself over to them. She naively thinks that if she gives herself up to the Organization they will let the rest of us live. I know, because this is exactly what happened with Vermouth at the pier, even when I drugged her and made sure she was locked up, she still followed and tried to mess things up."

Ah, so Haibara was not supposed to be there during that incident. That made more sense then what I originally thought of the situation.

"So we need to keep Haibara out of the way and under surveillance so she stays out of the way. That will be your job."

My job? How was I supposed to do that?

"Boya, she still does not trust me one hundred percent completely yet. She still thinks I am part of the Organization."

He shrugged helplessly.

"There is no other option. We cannot afford to involve other people. I can try to convince her there in the heat of the moment but other than that I cannot offer anything else."

That will be hard. She will expect me to just kidnap her and try to escape even harder, especially if she gets wind of there being Organization agents on board the train.

"I am not too sure that will work."

He winced and he even knew there were discrepancies with this plan.

"What else can we do? Do you have any ideas?"

I suggested.

"We could drug her until it was all over."

He sighed.

"No, that didn't work the last time. Also, we need her to tell the Sherry substitute what to do and say so she can't be asleep. Any other suggestions?"

I opened my mouth before I shut it again. I didn't have anything else. If he was right about Haibara, this was three vs. two. The odds weren't in our favor and we didn't have the choice to be picky. This was the best option, but trust cannot be forced like this.

"This is actually kind of a good thing Subaru-san. Vermouth will be expecting Haibara to give herself up to them. If we play off of that, we can trap them and pull it off."

"What do you think they will do?"

Conan seemed to freeze, thinking everything over.

"If I were Vermouth and Bourbon…I would do something that would give Haibara the hint that they were there. Then they will count on Haibara coming to meet them. I also feel like they will want to isolate themselves, which will be hard on a train full of people, unless they cause something."

I nod. I know what I would do in that situation, well, what Rye would do.

"I would cause an accident. That way all of the people usually would go away from the danger. Meanwhile, if she knows they are there, she will expect something from them, and see that as them issuing a warning and come find them."

His eyes flashed.

"Yes. So they manage to isolate themselves…how do you think they will kill her? Guns are loud and would leave a mess they have to clean up. It could be easily investigated."

I think for a moment. A quiet way that will lead to less problems.

"Poison, and then I would toss the body off the train."

He seemed to stiffen for a moment, before relaxing.

"I…doubt they will use that route. The body could still be recovered and seen as a murder instead of an accident. Although getting rid of the body isn't a bad idea. What if they used explosives? A fire could be the 'accident' that they start that will make Haibara come meet them, and then this train car just happens to be filled with explosive materials. Detach the car and let it explode with her inside. It would just be seen as she was trapped and couldn't get out, and the detachment would mean that no one else on the train gets injured."

He reached over to the computer and pulled up the search engine, inputing the Bell Tree Express route. He pointed.

"Here, see this river? I would let it go around here, that way burning debris wouldn't cause a fire in the forest, it is far enough from civilization not to be noticed and will take a while for people to come investigate it which leaves them time to clean up their mess, and the bridge is structurally sound so that it wouldn't fall."

Yes, that would be entirely plausible. They are all about leaving no traces behind, no crime to pin on them. I smirk.

"Fascinating theory. It does make sense."

Now that we have played the strategist, we still have a key piece of the puzzle that we are missing.

"Disregarding that for the moment, what are we going to do about the Sherry look alike? Neither you or I can pull that off, even if we did have a disguise expert."

If that was the case, we would have to pull in someone else for this operation, which I definitely didn't agree with. He hummed pensively for a moment, before his eyes seemed to flash in realization.

"That's it! Perfect!"

He took the computer and pulled up the search engine, pulling up the online news and let out a smirk.

"Of course, Jurokichi-san did challenge him after all."

What was he talking about? He gestured to an article.

"Kaitou KID is supposed to be on this train to steal the Blush Mermaid. We can use him."

Kaitou KID? I had heard of him, and had watched one of his heists on television before, but I knew almost nothing about him.

"Kaitou KID?"

He looked up at me in surprise.

"Have you heard of him?"

I affirmed.

"Yes, I watched the heist where he supposedly walked in the air. He seems to be quite…eccentric for a criminal. What does he have to do with this?"

Did the Boya want to try to catch the thief as well as deal with the organization? If so that was suicide. Conan smirked.

"We can have him play grown up Haibara. I know for a fact that he is a disguise expert, even more so then Vermouth and Yukiko-san. He can play both genders perfectly; he played as Ran once and I didn't even notice the difference until way after the fact. He is a master at his craft."

I raise my eyebrow. Really now? Better than Vermouth and Yukiko-san? Then he would be the perfect candidate.

"But will he willingly put himself in danger for a person he has never met?"

Conan smiled, and I see a touch of fondness on his face.

"Yes, you said it yourself. He is very eccentric for a criminal. He has a no harm policy at his heists, and has helped the police catch other criminals, as well as risk capture for some unimportant reasons. He has even saved my life several times."

He groaned.

"I will have to probably blackmail him and owe him a few escapes in the future, but if we pull this off then it will be worth it."

Wait, let him go? Has Boya intentionally let the thief go? That doesn't sound like the hunter that I know of, but if what he says about this thief is true, he doesn't need to be hunted with the same amount of intensity that we reserve for Gin and the other crows. He chuckled.

"Not to mention he is a phantom thief. Catching him and killing him will be a difficult task. He is an escape artist, and can take on the entire police force with a couple of smoke bombs. If there are dangers involved, he would be the perfect person to act the part. I believe in his abilities to get out of this alive. In fact, I don't think I could trust this job to anyone else."

The way he talked…he had met this thief several times. I know because one of the Boya's titles is the KID killer. Was there a friendship between detective and thief?

"Are you friends with him?"

He looked at me sharply.

"No, our relationship is more rival then anything. We do each other favors occasionally, mostly me letting him go in exchange for him saving one of the Detective Boys or something else equally as important. We may work together from time to time, but in the end my ultimate goal is to catch him, and his is to escape with the jewel. Nothing will change about that until he is in jail."

He straightened.

"KID can use a hang glider, so he can probably escape that way. We need Haibara to tell him what to say so they will believe that he is the real Sherry."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"That will be my job. I will find out who Kaitou KID is disguised as and then ask for his help, as well as keep an eye on Bourbon. I have a knack of finding out which disguise he is using."

He turned to me.

"After you take care of Haibara, could you possibly protect him too, just to make sure that he doesn't die? I have faith in him but this is the Black Organization we are talking about."

That's right. I don't want this mysterious odd criminal to die just because we were the ones who put him up to this. He is the one helping us out after all. I nod.

"Yes, I can, although it will be risky."

If Bourbon sees me it could lead to him discovering who I am. Conan bit his lip.

"Yes, but I also trust in your abilities Akai-san."

That was the first time he called me by my name in a long time and I see the resolve and conviction in his eyes. I am not the only one at risk. Kudo Shinichi was going to be on the front lines as well. His secret was just as dangerous as mine was, and possibly had even more riding on him then on my shoulders. He truly trusts me to protect them. I nod.

"Boya, I trust in yours as well."

We both have to worry about guerrilla tactics where the crows cannot get a full lock on our faces. Vermouth knows about him, but Bourbon probably does not, and both of them cannot know about me. Only now do I realize this task that we have been presented with. This feels like an impossible battle. That reminds me.

"What about Vermouth?"

If I have Haibara and Kaitou KID, and Conan has Bourbon, who was going to take care of Rotten Apple? She was possibly worse than both of them combined. Conan blanched has he stared at the floor.

"I could probably take care of her."

I shook my head.

"No Boya, even you cannot do that, even with your skill."

Taking on Bourbon and Vermouth? No, that risked the Organization knowing of his involvement. Vermouth would keep quiet; she has been this whole time, but Bourbon is a different story. There was way too much danger involved in that scenario that I was willing to put the Boya through.

"What about me then?"

A new voice spoke up and both turned to see Yukiko-san standing in the doorway of the study, holding two cups of coffee in her hand.

"I can keep Sharon distracted."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Conan and I both chorused together. There was no way. Inviting Kaitou KID was enough of a flight risk, but Yukiko-san? That was a whole different ballgame. She blinked at our opposition and strolled forward, sliding the cups in front of us.

"Why not?"

Conan gave her a look.

"You know why not. If they found out you were helping her—"

Yukiko interrupted.

"Sharon will not turn me in; if she has not turned Conan-kun over to them yet then she will keep my involvement a secret as well. Besides, she will not underestimate Conan-kun again after his last stunt against her. She will not risk holding back against you again. I can also help convince Ai-chan that Subaru-kun is not a threat. She trusts me more."

That actually is true, and would help with the forced trust issue. She beamed at us.

"The only thing that can fool an actress is another actress. I am the best choice."

Conan and I glanced at each other. I still had misgivings for letting her join this. Vermouth was not someone to be trifled with. I nodded at him.

"It is your call."

This was his mother, and he definitely knew more about her abilities then I did from my limited exposure. He clenched his tiny fists as he looked up at her. She bent down in front of him to look him in the eyes.

"Let me help."

I can see the war of indecision behind his blue irises. He knows that strategically, she is an asset, and the only one that could probably keep Vermouth occupied. But as a son, he cannot send his mother into this deadly cyclone that we were already a part of. He stood there for a few moments before he sighed.

"Fine, but if there is any sign of danger you get out of there."

She smiled fondly and ruffled his hair.

"Of course dear."

He stepped back.

"That will make things easier. Vermouth will probably recognize a disguise if she is observant enough. If Yukiko-san can keep Vermouth away, then that just leaves Bourbon to deal with KID. You can keep an eye on things and make sure KID escapes and Bourbon believes that 'Sherry' is dead."

He glanced up at Yukiko-san.

"I think I will call you."

Yukiko cocked her head to one side.

"What do you mean? Like on my phone?"

He nodded.

"Yes, if I call you during the accident saying perhaps I can't find Haibara, she will think their plan is working and choose to stay out of the way. If I don't and she thinks their plan isn't working she might try to step in and mess up our plans. Make her cocky, and that is how she will fail."

That was good tactics.

"I agree. Yukiko-san, are you sure you are ok being alone with her?"

Vermouth was unpredictable and can turn violent at the smallest mistake. Not to mention Yukiko-san is not an agent. She was just an actress. Yukiko-san winked.

"Yes, it will just be like old times. Even if she does try anything, I am an actress. I have skills that are perfect for this."

Conan sighed as he sipped at his coffee, black.

"I will ask if Sonoko can get two extra train passes and deliver them here before next Saturday. Then you both can come. We also need earpieces to communicate, especially for Haibara to tell KID what to say."

He turned to Yukiko.

"Can you do this Yukiko-san?"

Yukiko nodded seriously.

"Yes, I can do it. Do you think it would be prudent of me to bring disguise materials to help out Kaitou KID? I don't know if he will have enough of the materials on him if you spring such a request on him."

Conan nodded.

"Yes, I think that is a great idea. Is there anything else we could need?"

I shook my head. I couldn't at the moment, but we had a week to reflect.

"I will think on it and try to figure out what else we need."

He nodded.

"I will try to do the same. If I think of anything I will call you."

He glanced at the clock.

"I have to go. Ran-neechan will get worried."

He was about to leave when Yukiko-san cleared her throat, her face set in a stern glare. He winced and glanced back up at me. I didn't know what he wanted so I just shrugged rolled his eyes and walked forward giving the woman a half hug, which Yukiko quickly scooped him up into her arms.

"Oh Conan-kun."

"Lay off."

He scurried out of her reach, and looking sullen, raced out the door. I couldn't help a small chuckle. I shouldn't laugh at him, but it really was quite the scene. Yukiko shook her head in exasperation.

"I swear, that boy."

She leaned her head back and smiled at me.

"Thank you for letting me tag along on this ride."

I grew serious.

"Yukiko-san, you remember what I said when you first started disguising me. This could get you killed."

I did not want this sweet and marvelous woman to be tainted by the evil of the Organization. She smiled sadly as she glanced to the door.

"I am aware of the dangers of facing down dangerous criminals; I am the wife and mother of detectives after all. I can't help but want to come though; I can finally look at what he is fighting in the face, when he has been so vague about it. I have worried about him being in this ordeal alone, and I know he doesn't want me involved, but i can measure and experience with my own eyes and gauge the danger for myself. But if I can ease the burden just a little then it will be worth it."

A true parent caring about their child. I smiled as I sip my coffee.

"Yes, I agree."

He does put a lot of necessary risk on himself, pushing other out of the way to continue this mission alone. It actually speaks volumes of how much faith he puts on me by keeping me in his plans. Yukiko-san gestured.

"Lunch is ready whenever you want it dearie."

I sigh as I lean back in the chair.

"All right, I will come in a few minutes."

Yukiko-san sauntered off back toward the kitchen. I glanced at the bourbon bottle that I had left on the desk. It was time to face the organization again. I just hope that everything falls into place the way we want it to. Although between Yukiko-san, Kaitou KID, and the Boya...We make a pretty ragtag team with different skill sets, but that is exactly what we need. We will pull this off. If I was a betting man, there is only one person I would definitely throw all my chips in for. All we can do now, is believe in the Boya's plan. No problems here. It will be interesting.


	23. Mystery Train: Departure

**Guys, I promise I am not dead. I am not discontinuing this series. It will take longer because of school and homework. Thank you for your continued support and I feel bad when you all PM me and ask if I am all right. I promise I am. Now this shall be episodes 701 and 702.**

Finally, it was the day that we had been waiting for. I stood on the edge of the platform, staring at train, up and down at the different cars. A steam engine in looks, but apparently a diesel engine in reality. Interesting.

"You ready Subaru-kun?"

I turned to my companion. Yukiko was dressed inconspicuously with a wide brimmed black hat that just covered the top part of her face. I sighed. Was I ready? This was a moving death trap. There would be almost no stops, and it could easily be a prison that could lead to someone dying. I was walking aboard with barely any weapons, and without that security blanket I felt like I was inadequately prepared to fight both Bourbon and Vermouth.

The Boya had texted me throughout the week, asking questions on things we could need. I sighed. Right, Conan trusted me with this. I had already hacked into Haibara's phone in case she got a message from them, namely from Vermouth.

I felt a firm hand grip my arm. I glance over to see Yukiko give me a reassuring smile under her wide brimmed hat.

"Come along Subaru-kun. We are going to be late."

Yukiko was really subdued today, not at all her usual sunshine self. I think she also senses the seriousness of this situation. I pull out my phone and send out a quick text

 _You be our eyes and ears Boya._

He was the scout in this operation. He had to be the one to keep an eye on both Bourbon and Vermouth. He was about as front lines as he could get, while Yukiko-san and I were the reinforcements. I just hoped he was careful otherwise Haibara wouldn't be the only one we would have to worry about being killed. I allowed Yukiko-san to drag me off toward our car when I felt the vibration in my pocket. Nothing fancy, just a simple.

 _Roger._

I glance toward the front of the train where in the distance I see the group of Detective boys. Conan was there, looking relaxed but I see the subtle slip of the phone back into his pocket. Haibara was beside him and she also seemed ok, minus the cold mask on her face. I sigh and allow Yukiko-san to pull me into the train.

We settled into our carriage. I sit down and stare out the tinted windows as Yukiko-san sat across from me. In a way I was excited. I get to fight the crows again, and if this succeeds then they can finally get off of Haibara's back, and the probability of me being discovered after this is slim unless something happens here on this train. Yet this will not be easy. Tricking Gin when he doesn't know of our secret weapon is something, but Vermouth is different because she does know about Conan, and Bourbon might not know but he is bright; he will probably figure it out with this operation, which is why we have to be careful. It is a whole different ballgame. I sigh and stand up.

"I am going to go scout around the train. I will be back."

Yukiko nodded. I need to burn off some of this nervous energy, and besides I need to go see if our predictions are true.

From what the Boya told me they were all in carriage eight, while we were in the carriage seven. The storage car was at the very end of the train. I go through the carriage all the way to the storage car.

I step inside and shut the door gently, glancing around. There were several stacks of boxes covered in tarps. I lift one of the tarps and raise an eyebrow. Explosives, plastic like the ones used in the hospital. Not bad by themselves, but this amount could easily kill someone and destroy the car. Another box contained several grenades, I guess for the extra explosive power. I took one, just in case. I don't know how I would use it, but just in case they don't release the car and I need to do it myself, or I could toss it out the window as a distraction. Either way, having something in the way of weapons in my pocket did help the nervousness.

I was just about to leave when I spy a suspicious looking object behind several boxes. I sidle behind the stack of regular suitcases and other luggage to lift up the tarp. A cape, and judging the metal frame, it can be turned into a hang glider. So Boya was right in that text he sent me a few days ago.

 _Kaitou KID will probably escape from the back of the train anyway and will store his hang glider there for that purpose. That makes it easier for him to escape the bombs._

I smirk. Again Conan you amaze me. How can the boy think up such predictions that almost always come true. I am so glad I don't have to worry about having faith in my little strategist capabilities. Sometimes, the person calling the shots makes a wrong calculation, and it severely messes up their reputation, and I can't tell how many of those silly mistakes has cost me a friend or an injury. I am more relieved that Conan doesn't make mistakes; it gives me piece of mind knowing that I have a purpose and I don't have to worry about miscalculations. The Boya usually thinks of every small, seemingly insignificant but important detail, so no miscalculations could almost ever happen.

I make my way back to Yukiko-san slowly, observing my surroundings, just for anything useful. I had never been here, and an agent is always observant of things that could possibly help with a mission. I wasn't quite done with my exploring yet. I had confirmed one prediction. Time to go find another.

I strolled the length of the train slowly, keeping my eyes open for the people I was looking for. I wasn't going to draw attention to myself by looking in every compartment, but I doubt I needed to. I just need to—

There. I see the blond man and 'fake me' coming out of a compartment. Bourbon and Vermouth. Oh, disguising as me again? I slip behind the corner easily and peer out from behind it at them. They talk quietly for a few minutes before they separate, Bourbon toward the front of the train, while Vermouth comes back toward me. I backtrack, slipping into the men's bathroom right before the connection to the next carriage. I wait several minutes, going through the motions of washing my hands thoroughly before peeking back out again. The organization members have disappeared.

That answered that question. They are here.

I can feel my muscles tense in anticipation. I can finally fight them again, but I was still feeling nervous. I don't understand why. The Boya hasn't been wrong before, and we have already anticipated most of their moves. I stalk back to our compartment, and glance around warily before going in. I open the door to our compartment to see Yukiko-san putting together a package.

"What is that?"

She looked up with a soft smile, sliding the package behind the mirror in the room.

"A decoy. If Sharon thinks our plan is to fake Ai-chan's death with bullet proof vest and fake blood, she will get more confident right? At least that's what Shi-Conan-kun suggested."

She tapped her purse where her phone was. Of course he did. She quickly handed me a small make-up bag.

"Here, this is Kaitou KID's makeup he will need to dress as Ai-chan. You carry it on you. If Sharon tears this room apart looking for things I don't want her to find that."

I nod, taking the bag from her and putting it in my breast pocket.

"Um can you send a message to Conan? Tell him that both of them are here and the predictions of the storage room are correct?"

We decided at the beginning of this that Yukiko would be the one to contact Conan, just in case they were monitoring his phone somehow. As much as I hated it, my involvement needed to be more secretive then Yukiko's so I would just have to relay messages. Yukiko clicked open her phone and started typing as I sat back in the cushion. Now all we have to do is wait for someone to make a move. I wonder what he will do with the information.

"Yukiko-san, do you have a plan to keep Vermouth busy?"

Yukiko winked at me, placing her phone back on her lap.

"Of course dear. A good actress always rehearses her lines."

"How are you going to get her into your trap?"

I felt like an old agent again, prepping some rookie for a mission, going over every detail so it is perfect. Yukiko smiled calmly.

"I am going to bait her. I will walk past her and tell her something that will make her curious about my involvement and our plan. As a response she will come to our room and search it. Then I will trap her here and stall her for time."

I bite my lip. Yes, that would work. Vermouth knows Yukiko, and of course she knows about Conan. If they say that they have countermeasures against her, she will have to investigate, or risk the mission.

"And you are positive she won't hurt you."

She nodded calmly. She seems more ready for this then I am for letting her do it. I don't want this nice woman to get injured by Vermouth, however if the woman has failed to hurt Mouri Ran and Edogawa Conan after all this time, in fact protecting them from the Organization, then surely an old friend of hers will not be hurt right? It was just so against everything I knew about the woman. She was a cold blooded assassin who didn't care about anyone except herself. Why did she care about these two in particular? Suddenly an announcement came over the speakers.

"May I have your attention please? In light of an incident that has taken place on the train, we are considering changing our course and stopping at the nearest station. We apologize for the inconvenience, but please remain in your rooms at this time, and refrain from leaving them if at all possible."

I freeze and lock eyes with Yukiko. No, they couldn't already have made their move right? Haibara can't already be dead. She sat calmly in her seat, not moving. I ease myself out of mine and walk over to the door, hoping I could possibly hear something that explained what was going on.

"I will text Conan-kun, see what is going on."

She pulled out her phone and started tapping away. I ease the door open slightly, looking out into the hallway and immediately relax. Haibara was there, gripping onto Mouri Ran's shirt hem. So not dead then, that was good, although she is looking quite frightened. Did something happen? Did they already confront her? Or could she sense their presence? I see her stiffen and my answer made itself known by Vermouth walking down the hallway, in her disguise of me. I duck back, shutting the door slightly, just barely that I could see. Vermouth barely glances at her, and I can feel her fear from here it is palpable. I feel bad, making her so terrified that she is forced to make such a decision.

"Ah, you are on this train also Amuro-san?"

I shut the door on reflex, cutting off the conversation. I sigh inwardly. Bourbon doesn't know Okiya Subaru yet. There is no reason for me to be so cautious. In fact, if I am too cautious it will draw more attention to me. I slowly slide the door open again just in time to hear Sonoko.

"Hi nice to meet you I am Sonoko Suzuki."

I grimace. Is she throwing herself at Bourbon too? Geez that girl needs some standards. What happens if a 'cute' male that she crushes on turns out to be a kidnapper or murderer, like this guy? I hear Bourbon play it off.

"A pleasure. Anyway, it seems some sort of accident happened. Can you tell me anything about it?"

Ah yes, because this 'accident' whatever it is, could affect their plan as well as ours. We are both in the same boat here. I slide the door open a little farther to see if I could glean any information about this 'accident'. Mouri Ran leans forward and whispers loudly.

"It seems there has been a murder. Sera-san and Conan-kun are both still at the scene."

"I see. It will be wise to let Mouri-Sensei handle this."

A murder? Of course, Conan-kun's little curse. Although, this was actually fantastic. Bourbon will be drawn into the murder case keeping him occupied and Conan will be able to keep his eyes on him, which only leaves Vermouth as a free agent. Not to mention with Sera, Conan, Mouri Kogoro, and Bourbon at the crime scene, it will severely limit Vermouth's movements. I smirk as I glance back at Yukiko-san.

"It seems the heavens are siding with us today."

Yukiko-san smirked in replay, still typing away.

"Yes, I agree. Conan-kun just sent me the particulars of it. It doesn't seem to be their doing, this murder."

I agree. They wouldn't risk pulling off a murder of a non-threatening agent that would put at risk their mission of assassinating Sherry, the traitor to the organization.

"Does he know who did do it?"

She looked up from her phone.

"No, they just started the investigation. He also said he sent Ai-chan back to her room with the other Detective Boys."

Oh, they must be on their way back now, and that's when I saw them. It didn't matter. She would be making her move soon also. She knows they are here, at least her reaction from the hallway earlier made it seem like she knew. Vermouth also now knows that Haibara is on the train and knows she can start to put their plan into action as well.

I step back and sit down, pulling out my phone. I don't want to bother the Boya, especially with him during an investigation, but I take comfort in the mechanical object that can give me information to this mission. It is my lifeline between the boy, and Haibara.

Suddenly my phone dings. I flick it open quickly, scanning my notifications. An email, or more specifically, an email for Haibara. I watched in anticipation as she clicked it open, and read silently the four words printed on it.

 _Are you ready? Vermouth_

Wow, going in awfully strong aren't we? Although, strong is what she needs. The more aggressive she is, the more likely Haibara is to act. I close my phone with a smile.

"Haibara is on the move. I will go retrieve her.

Yukiko pulled out her phone.

"I will text Conan-kun about the matter and let him know she is in our hands."

I raise a hand.

"Refrain from doing that until she is in our care. I don't want to tell him wrong."

If she runs, and we have to overcomplicate things, I would rather just send one text instead of two or three. Yukiko nodded as I stood, making my way to the door. Now if I was Haibara, where would I go to get away from people, or what is an excuse she would use? The dead man's room, most definitely and getting away from the other group at all costs. That way no one would disturb her, and if I remember correctly, that was seven, room eight. So she will come towards us, probably stopping at the connection between carriages. I step out into the hallway, before glancing back.

"I might need your help Yukiko-san. She might be scared if it was just me."

She stood up and made her way out into the hallway with me. We walk toward their carriage. I grip my phone in my hand, hoping Haibara won't be stupid like change back into her normal size. I motion quietly for Yukiko to stand back, inside compartment eight as I slowly open the door to the next car. If my predictions are correct, she should be right about here.

Lo and behold, there she is a quivering, shaking mess. Tears of fear shine in her eyes as she trembles staring up at me in horror as her breathing quickens into an almost panic attack. It is the most scared I have ever seen her. I smile kindly at her in relief. Thank God we got here before they did.

"Just like your sister, I can read all your moves."

Her eyes widen in surprise. I raise my phone, ready to text the Boya about our success, or failure.

"Would you please come this way into our area?"

I smirk, knowing what she will do. She thinks I am organization, which means she doesn't want to die here, close to her friends. She will try to distract me by running in the opposite direction, keeping me away from them. Thankfully that is the way I want her to go. I just have to corral her into a trap. Sure enough, she took one look at me and sprinted past me. I easily slid to one side, letting her run past. She was looking back at me like I was about to pull a trigger on her. She sprinted right inside the eighth compartment and I see her run into Yukiko's legs.

"Ah."

She gave a quiet squeak of surprise and fall backwards. Yukiko smiled kindly.

"Hello Ai-chan."

Haibara froze and looked up in confusion.

"Yukiko-san?"

I ease the door shut. She jumped before she frowned.

"You aren't Vermouth in disguise are you?"

Yukiko smiled and knelt down, pulling on her cheek.

"You can check if you want."

Haibara gingerly reached out, pulling on skin enough to leave red, but Yukiko didn't complain. She nodded, content with her findings. Then her suspicious gaze fell on me.

"What about him?"

I raise my hands submissively. Yukiko smiled.

"He's working with me and Conan-kun to keep you safe."

She let her gaze fall off me as she curled up on herself.

"You mean…they are here?"

I swallowed hard. I feel like if we tell her yes then she might have an anxiety attack. I looked down at Yukiko. This needs a motherly touch, not mine. Sure enough, I see pity in Yukiko's eyes as she easily scooped Haibara into an embrace, rubbing her back.

"Yes, they are. But we will protect you Ai-chan."

Haibara jerked out of the woman's arms, shaking her head.

"No, you can't get involved. They will—"

"Ai-chan, listen to me."

Yukiko interrupted. Haibara swallowed hard. Yukiko smiled kindly.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to save people from interfering in the Organization? Conan-kun almost got killed, as did Ran-chan, and you almost put all of their efforts to keep you safe to waste."

Haibara gasped softly, staring at the ground. I say quietly.

"We have a plan Haibara, to fake your death. This will succeed, and they will stop chasing you after this. You have to cooperate with us though."

She gave me a disdainful look. I raise an eyebrow.

"I know you don't trust me, but I know you trust Conan-kun and his ability to succeed against the organization, right?"

She might not have on that pier, when she had interrupted Vermouth from killing him, but she had to now. She paused and nodded.

"He is the one who came up with this plan. In order for it to succeed you have to do as we tell you all right, and not go off to them. That means they win, and not us. You want us to win right?"

She has to understand. I need to be able to leave her alone to her own devices and not run to them, no matter what happens. She looks at Yukiko and the woman stands up.

"Just leave the rest to us. You rest here until Conan gives you the next instructions."

Haibara sighed. I ask sternly.

"Will you stay here? I will lock you in to make sure you don't interfere."

She looked up at me in surprise. I don't have time for a wild card. We cannot afford for this to fail. If we do, then Haibara will still be targeted, and I will as well as Yukiko-san and Conan. We can't fail. She nodded.

"I promise I will stay here in this room."

I nod.

"I will hold you to that."

She gulped as she looked at Yukiko-san.

"What if they find me here?"

Yukiko pointed to me.

"Subaru-kun will be your bodyguard. He will check in on your periodically to make sure you are all right."

She gulped. I step towards the door and glance out, making sure the way was clear.

"I won't let them get you."

I glance back and order gently.

"Why don't you email Mouri Ran and let her know not to worry about you."

"Hey, Subaru-san?"

I pause, letting Yukiko-san exit the room as well. She bored holes into me with her curious eyes.

"What is your connection to Them?"

What a question. Of course I couldn't tell her the full truth so I told her part of it.

"I have been fighting them a long time. I was instructed to move close to you to keep an eye on you and protect you from them."

Her eyes widened in surprise but I didn't allow her a retort as I shut the door in her face. No Haibara it is still not time for you to know my full identity. You haven't fully healed yet. Maybe later, when you no longer worry about the Organization on your back. I strolled back toward our room as Yukiko trotted beside me, typing in her phone.

"I told Conan-kun that we have her in custody and she which compartment she is in."

She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Oh did you know her before?"

I glanced at her, cracking open my eye fully.

"It was a long time ago."

She seemed to think that was all that needed to be said as she just hummed in response.

"I think it is time to bait Vermouth, what do you think?"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Don't we need the go ahead from Conan?"

I am guessing they will make their move after the murder mystery has been solved. We don't want to start stalling too early right? She grinned.

"Ah, I think Conan-kun might be a bit preoccupied with the investigation. Besides, I think we can do this right?"

I sigh and shake my head. Yukiko-san is way too excited to be a normal agent.

"Sure, I will be in our cabin until you tell me to leave."

It wouldn't do for Vermouth to walk into our compartment and find me there. I would have to get rid of any evidence of me being there as well. I would be a ghost.

"All right. I will see you later Subaru-kun."

She started to walk off, but ran back, clasping my hands in hers, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Good luck. Please keep everyone safe."

I smiled at her. She was amazing, worrying about others when she was walking into the lion's den herself. I suppose that is her mother's instinct talking.

"You as well Yukiko-san. Please be careful."

I will be spread thin enough by protecting Haibara and Kaitou KID. Both of the Kudos will have to face their respective enemies on their own without my help or protection. However, I don't believe they will fail. From my experiences with all of the Kudo's, not just the youngest, they all seem reliable, and able to take care of themselves in the face of danger, to act confidently. I won't worry about them. Yukiko winked and sauntered down the corridor, toward the front of the train. I take a deep breath and step into our shared compartment. One of the three enemies is taken care of.

The other two will soon be distracted, and we will be able to make our moves on this shogi board of life in death, move onto the next act in our play of our lives. All we have to do now, is pray that no surprises come our way.


	24. Mystery Train: Final Act

**Woah, what's this? Me updating like normal for once? Wow I am doing fantastic haha. And it is a long one as a gift because you all have been extra patient. Finally, the end of the Mystery Train arc. This should be fun. Episodes 703 and 704.**

I made a quick sweep of the room, habitually wiping down everything I touched. I don't know how thorough Vermouth will be when she searches the room, and if she will take fingerprints or not. I collect all of the necessary things that Kaitou KID might need to change into Miyano Shiho, like clothes and the rest of the makeup that Yukiko had hid in her suitcase. I stepped out into the hallway and hide the materials in the men's bathroom, in a very obscure spot, and quickly move on. I won't come back here until after everything is over probably.

I decide to kill some time, but there was a murder investigation behind me and I wasn't sure of the enemies' movements so I was kind of conflicted on where to go. My conflict was resolved when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Who would be that brazen to contact me now? Haibara doesn't know my number, and Yukiko and Conan should be occupied, so this was probably very important.

I flick it out and read the quick message in a group text between me and Yukiko. From Conan?

 _Can you check on Sera-san? Disappeared a while ago to the kids, hasn't come back yet. Her room is carriage Six C._

I read it over again just to make sure, horror clawing in my stomach. No, Masumi. I glance over, to six C, which was only a few doors down. I walk quickly, knocking on the door.

"Sera-san?"

No answer. I crack open the door slightly, peering into the empty room. No, they couldn't have. Could they have discovered her connection to me? If they discovered that she was my sister and decided to take revenge after all of the damage I caused them…I take a deep breath. Calm down, this doesn't help.

No, maybe they don't know of my connection to her, but nonetheless Masumi is a capable detective. They might have seen her as a possible threat to their plan and gently removed her. I hope that didn't mean killing her, hopefully just knocking her unconscious, or tying her up. Although catching Masumi off guard would be hard…unless of course Vermouth is dressed as me. I face palm inwardly. That would do it.

In any case I should retrieve her quickly, before the both of them come back. Vermouth should be on her way to our room right now I hope, and Bourbon should be in the deduction show that should be happening right now too. Their cabin was near the front right?

I start toward the front of the train, trying to act casual. I don't need to be panicked. I am an FBI agent, and can take care of a little slip up such as this, but it is so personal that it makes me so nervous. I won't lose Masumi, not to them, not after everything else they have taken from me.

I was about to turn the corner when I see 'Akai' striding down the corridor with a purpose. I slide into the men's restroom just before Vermouth comes around the corner. I smirk inwardly at the look of confusion and determination on her face. I wonder what has her so unsettled. Yukiko must have done her job well. As soon as she is gone I slip past her, speeding up until I am rushing down the hallway. There, their room. I sigh as I knock. I could always play it off if someone was in there like I got the wrong room or something; however with no answer I gently eased the door open. There was Masumi lying on the seat, alone, wrists and ankles tied together and a gag over her mouth.

I knelt beside her, gently pressing two fingers against her throat and my other hand over her mouth. A pulse and breath; she was alive. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness. I pulled the gag out of her mouth and start to untie her binds. These were probably just a precaution in case she woke up early. I ease up her shirt, checking for other injuries and notice the twin burn marks on her stomach. Ah, a stun gun. She should be fine then. I pull out my phone.

 _Found her. Our friends decided she needed a rest. Bringing her back to her room now._

Now I need to make it back to our room without anyone seeing. Even an innocent bystander would ask questions or unwittingly give information to the enemy about a strange man carrying their prize away from their room.

I can't get careless now that Masumi is back in our custody. I still need to get her back to her compartment. I loop my arms underneath her neck and knees, and hoist her up off the seat. I cradle her against my chest as I slowly ease open the door, peering out into the hallway. No one was there.

I glided easily across the carpet, keeping my footfalls soft as I moved back toward her compartment. I feel her unconsciously nuzzle against my chest, and I swallowed a nostalgic smile. How many times had I done this in a nonthreatening environment? When Masumi had fallen asleep on the couch watching television when she was younger and I had to carry her to bed? How many times had she worn herself out playing at the park and made me carry her home? How things had changed. How I wish things could go back to those peaceful times, where we weren't caught up in these dangerous people. I was too far gone, but Masumi…I am glad she is unconscious. She will would want to interfere, do something, and get on their radar. It is better for her to be out of the way, although I don't agree with the method.

Finally, after what felt like ages and many close calls of seeing someone, we made it back. I slid inside and gently laid Masumi down on her seat, making sure she was comfortable before standing up. She will wake up soon as energetic as ever, but for now…she should stay here for now. I have wasted enough time with this phase of our plan. I start toward the door, intent on checking on Haibara before going to meet the Boya.

"Shu."

I pause. Is she awake…?

"Shu-Nii."

I turn back toward my younger sister, to see that she was still asleep. I smiled fondly. Seriously, calling me that when she is a high schooler now. I step out and shut the door quietly. Have a good rest Masumi.

I walk back to compartment seven B and open it. Haibara was sitting there silently, eyes glued on her phone. She jumped at the sound of the door opening, but I just raised my hand.

"You all right?"

She regarded me carefully before nodding silently. I was about to leave when I realized I should probably give her my number just in case there is trouble.

"Here my phone number in case something happens."

I sit down in front of her, gently taking the phone out of her grasp and entering my number under a new contact. She watched me silently as I did so, and when I handed it back she took it hesitantly.

"What is going on?"

I stood, giving her simple details. She can't mess it up if she doesn't know what is going on.

"Everything is going according to our plan. You just wait here. Conan-kun should be by here to drop something off for you."

I start toward the door.

"I will remind you again Haibara-san. You must not leave this room under any circumstances."

I shut the door again before she can answer. Hmm, if they are starting a commotion in carriage eight, then perhaps we need to prepare for it in carriage seven. I retrieve the materials from the men's bathroom, relieved that they weren't moved, and go to compartment seven E, the one closest to the carriage eight. I knock on the door, and when I don't hear an answer open it. Ah, this seems to be empty, perfect. This is where I am supposed to meet with Boya and hopefully Kaitou KID. I text Boya about where I was and sit down, holding the phone in my hands.

An announcement came over the speakers.

"Attention all passengers. A fire has been reported in carriage eight. Passengers of six and seven please evacuate to the front of the train."

I sniff the air. This smoke…was a simple smoke bomb, nothing more. Although, this is it. They are making their move. Wait time was over, and it was time for the actors to take the stage for the final act. Where was Boya? He should be here right? If they are making a move it should be because the deduction show is over. No sooner had I thought that when there was a knock at the door. I got up, hands relaxed in case it was a threat and reach for the door handle when it opened up, exposing a middle aged lady, slightly overweight, with a very manly build. Was she a passenger lost in confusion? She wasn't a conductor that was for sure. We both stared at each other in shock before the lady gave me a deadpan look.

"Oi Tantei-kun, if you are forcing me to do this, the least you can do is warn me if the cabin I am going into has a person or not."

I blink in surprise. The voice wasn't that of a lady at all, but a smooth suave, albeit slightly irritated male, possibly twenty or younger. And Tantei-kun? I glance behind her to see Conan, looking to the right and left expectantly like there was someone coming. So he must have managed to convince him. Thank goodness. I ask slowly, just in case.

"Kaitou…KID?"

The lady, or thief I am guessing, was shoved forward into the room and Conan stepped through the door, shutting is soundly.

"Yes, this is him."

The lady smoothed out her dress as she, he, gave me an interested look. I cocked my head to one side. I honestly couldn't tell the difference, and I had been trained by one of the best in the business to recognize disguises. Was Conan sure about this?

"Isn't Kaitou KID a man?"

I asked again, just to make sure. I remember the heist I saw of him and it was hard to see that this woman could possibly be transformed into the same phantom thief. If this was the extent of his disguise expertise however, then it only reassures me that this can work. Conan rolled his eyes.

"He likes to dress in drag."

Kaitou KID smirked through his disguise.

"No, when people are expecting a phantom thief, they fail to consider that he could be a woman. It makes it easier to sneak into places."

He straightened and gave me a suspicious glare.

"Who is this Tantei-kun? One of your law enforcement friends?"

Conan shrugged, stepping forward.

"Not in the traditional sense. He is here to make sure you make it out in one piece."

The thief narrowed her eyes at me, before something seemed to click and he blinked in surprise. He smirked, giving a small theatrical bow.

"Please do your job then."

Conan fished in his pocket, pulling out a cellphone and an ear piece.

"Sorry, I have to go. This is the ear piece that the girl will talk to you through and tell you what to say. There is a video on the cellphone of the girl that you can get her voice. Once everything is over, I will call you on that phone to make sure you get out of here alive. Any questions?"

I took a second to look the Boya over. He is not panicked per say, but he is looking a little stressed out, and honestly I can't blame him. Orchestrating all of this, constantly second guessing himself and doubting the success of it, and he couldn't even be there to make sure it works and prevent it from failing. He looked up at me, and despite all of that, I don't miss the determination on his brow. He will make this go well, I am sure of it.

"Do you have all of the items that he needs?"

I nod, pulling out the materials.

"Yes. Do you have an ear piece for me as well?"

I would also like to be able to contact Kaitou KID to give him instructions if something goes wrong. That would be the best option for me to do my bodyguarding duties correctly. Conan narrowed his eyes as he dug around in his pocket again, drawing out another ear piece.

"Yes here."

Kaitou KID narrowed his eyes at the Boya.

"How dangerous are we talking about that I would need an extra person to keep me alive?"

Conan clenched his fists as he replied seriously.

"Very dangerous KID-san."

The Thief seemed to understand as he nodded, pointing to the phone.

"Do you have the measurements of the girl? I can't do a credible disguise unless I know specifics."

Conan faltered, and I see him searching through possible answers. I know he didn't, but I did; I went shopping with Akemi once for clothes for her.

"We have all the clothes you need, and I know the measurements of the girl. Is that all?"

The thief looked up at me in surprise and Conan nodded.

"Good. Where is she?"

I pointed to the floor and held up two fingers. This carriage, second room. He smirked to signal he understood and took a deep breath.

"All right, I need to leave. Good luck both of you."

He whisked out of the door, probably checking on Haibara and heading to the front of the train with the other passengers. Edogawa Conan is now exiting the stage, and it was time for Kaitou KID and Okiya Subaru to take the spotlight. The thief waited until the door was closed before raising an eyebrow at me.

"Does he know? No, he must know. That kid can see through a lot of things."

I blinked in confusion. What did that mean? The thief sat down, reviewing the video.

"Interesting face you have. I would love to know who does your makeup."

I stiffened. Dang did he see through my disguise? No, this is a person who makes disguises better then Yukiko and Vermouth. It would be like an artist appraising another's work. Not to mention I don't think he would use this information badly, as a person who is also worried about their identity exposed.

"Yes. He was the one to help me get this face. I am hiding from the same people that are after her."

The Thief paused, glancing up at me.

"Then it isn't safe for you then is it?"

I nodded.

"It isn't safe for all of us involved. But it will be worth it."

He pulled open the makeup bag and the other bag, examining the materials. He nodded before he stood.

"Turn around. I am not changing in front of you."

I obeyed his wishes, turning toward the door. All I could hear was the shifting of cloth and the odd sound of makeup being applied. The thief asked.

"What's the plan?"

I answer smoothly.

"One of them is supposed to corner you in carriage eight. You will then be escorted to the storage car. Once there, they will disconnect the car to the train, and it is filled with explosives. You escape using your hang glider. Simple as that."

He tsked his tongue.

"Yes, really simple."

This was incredibly interesting. Here was an international thief, one who definitely had no interest in being caught. Why would he decide to put himself in danger for someone he didn't know?

"So, how did he convince you to help us?"

I heard KID snort almost irritably.

"That kid said he would turn me in, and kept me out of the murder investigation to keep me from being discovered. Geez, conniving brat."

I chuckled. He sighed.

"But, I don't want the Miss to get hurt. It would go against my gentleman nature."

His tone took a serious edge.

"I can understand, wanting to get out of the grasp of people after you."

Ho? Did he know from personal experience? Is he talking about the police, or possibly other more nefarious people? In any case this was quite the unusual thief, or criminal for that matter.

"Well Kaitou KID, I want to thank you for being willing to participate in this. I am glad you decided to help."

He hummed in response.

"Well he didn't give me much of a choice."

I smiled.

"He believed in you."

"What do you mean?"

Was that curiosity in his tone?

"Conan wanted you specifically because of your abilities."

"Should I be flattered or annoyed?"

"Flattered. He doesn't include just anyone in his plans. The fact that he asked you shows how much he trusts you."

Which was true. He only included those he knew of their abilities and that he could trust to complete the task before them. As far as I know, concerning the organization, I was the only one he willingly let into his schemes. How well did the Boya know this Phantom thief?

"All right, how do I look?"

I tensed. Wait that was a perfect imitation of Shiho. Did the thief have a voice changer too? I turn around and gasp slightly. There she was, Sherry, exactly how I remember her. How though? It had been a little more than two minutes since he started changing. Yukiko still took at least an hour and half on mine and she has been doing it consistently for months, and he just picked a disguise he has never done before. I am beyond impressed. She blinked up at me as she asked again, this time in KID's voice.

"Is this all right?"

Wait…so no voice changer. I didn't see him flick anything off with his hands or anything, so he must naturally have the gift to mimic anyone's voice with his own. No wonder it is so hard to catch him. I nod, checking over everything, and finding his disguise technique flawless.

"Perfect. I think it should be your cue soon to enter this stage."

'Sherry' glanced toward the door and I don't miss the slight twitch of the jaw through the mask. He was hiding his nervousness well, but even I would go up against Bourbon with a twinge of anxiety.

"I don't think I have to tell you this KID-san, but it would be best to forget everything that happens from now on."

'Sherry' nodded seriously.

"Don't worry about that; I have enough problems to deal with besides these bad guys."

I placed the earpiece in my ear and turn it on.

"Ready?"

I ask into it, checking the frequency. 'Sherry' nodded in affirmation.

"I am ready."

I heard 'her' voice over the ear piece easily. There was a second's pause before a soft voice on the third end.

"Pleasure to work with you. Ready."

I see 'Sherry' narrow her eyes, probably curious about the person he was impersonating. We have wasted too much time. They will start to be suspicious of the lack of activity from their target. I give him a slight push.

"Go ahead, I am right behind you."

He squared his shoulders.

"All right, keep me safe please."

He darted out the door, toward the eighth carriage. I wait, listening intently. Over the ear piece I hear KID start to cough thanks to the smoke probably still in the air. It was also a nice tactic to lure in Bourbon, a signal that thier target had fallen into their 'trap'. Then I hear it, slight foot falls over the carpet tread carefully past our room. I stiffen slightly before cracking the door to see Bourbon step around the corner.

"You really are Hell Angel's daughter. You look just like her. A pleasure to meet you. My codename is Bourbon."

I hear him say courteously. I step quietly out into the hallway. I hear KID gasp like the actor he is, and I don't have to hear Haibara to know she had shuddered. Thankfully all of Bourbon's attention is focused one hundred percent on the fake Sherry, so he probably won't notice me. I stick to the corner and just listen to their conversation.

"Bourbon. Have you heard of this codename before? I have met your family once."

Haibara seems to take that as her cue as she spoke slowly.

"Yes, I have heard of you. You are a member of the organization, and the rival to my sister's boyfriend, Dai Moroboshi. From what my sister told me there was a lot of antipathy between you two."

I bite my lip reflexively. Did she really have to bring that up? Although, to be honest that was a splendid job. That was all information that only organization members, and of course Sherry, would know and could prove that KID was the real Sherry. Kid repeated it word for word, intonation for intonation easily. This must be confusing for him, as it a whole lot of information he has never heard and people he has never heard of, but he truly is a wonderful actor; it must not have fazed him at all.

"Indeed. Just as we suspected, he turned out to be a FBI dog. I couldn't believe the reports that he had been killed after betraying the organization. So I disguised myself as him and wandered close to those who knew him to see their reactions. But all I could figure out from that was that he really was dead. Anyway, my partner who helped me make the disguise is the one who is now disguising as him in my place."

I blinked, not daring to show the relief on my face. Good, I do not need Bourbon on my tail, especially after that speech. Any doubts of if he still hated me or not were now all cleared up. I hear the slight gasp of fear on the other end from Haibara. Bourbon unknowingly continues.

"The fact that you appeared before me shows how much she terrifies you."

I peek around the corner and see 'Sherry's' eyes narrow. He must have heard Haibara's fear too, and understands why she cannot be in front of this man. I see the slight change in posture, straightening up in the face of Bourbon, with only a nervous look on his face to keep up the act. He is willing to fight against this man for Haibara, a person he has never met. It only made me respect the criminal even more. I know why Conan talked about him so reverently now; he is such an eccentric criminal. I wish more were like him. Bourbon casually pulls out a gun.

"Now then, will you put your hands behind your head and slowly walk backwards. We will go to the luggage car behind carriage eight."

KID does as he says, and I see the very discreet look at me. I nod to him. This was all part of the plan, the one that Conan predicted with his oracle like powers. I waited carefully as they slowly traversed toward the back of the train, as soon as Bourbon had turned the corner I waited about three seconds before I stealthily crept across the carpeted floor.

However, something stops me from going completely. If it is just Bourbon and KID, then it should be easy for KID to escape, if there is a distraction. I shouldn't leave that up to him; he could be hurt or killed. Should I do it? If I do divert his attention, then I can't show my true self right? If he sees Okiya Subaru then that could spell problems down the road, and Akai Shuuichi is out of the question…

Wait…maybe that's what I need. I walk back as quickly as I could to Masumi's room. She is in the next carriage over. Okiya Subaru can't be discovered here, but Akai Shuuichi…yes. He knows Vermouth wants to kill her now. He will just assume if 'Akai' shows up that it is her making sure that Sherry dies. He doesn't know that Yukiko is distracting his partner, and she has always had an independent streak to do whatever she wanted. She would disconnect the car so the train wouldn't derail and hurt the Boya, Yukiko, and Mouri Ran, and Bourbon, being lower in the organization then Vermouth, wouldn't question her. I grab the fedora from Masumi's room and walk back, listening intently to the conversation that was going on between the two people of interest.

"Now, please open the door and head inside. Fear not, I will turn you over to the organization alive. I am going to destroy the link between the two carriages with an explosive, and break off the luggage car and after it stops my partners will come collect you. Until then I am afraid I have to knock you out."

What? Could it be that Bourbon didn't know about the explosives? I whisper into my earpiece as I slowly peel off my mask, trying to keep it as intact as possible.

"There are explosives on the inside of that car. You will die. Look to your right underneath the tarp."

"Don't worry, you will be sleeping far away from the door, so you don't have to worry about getting caught up in the explosion."

'Sherry' interrupts him.

"Apparently I do have to worry. This car is filled with explosives. Looks like there was a slip-up in your preparations."

There could be a possibility that the Boya didn't consider; that Bourbon and Vermouth are working separately on this. If that was true, it only made it my appearance much more credible. Bourbon definitely won't ask about her appearance later now, because it would be seen as traitorous of him wanting to keep her alive. I set my mask inside seven E for me to put back on later, before stalking off down the hallway. Vermouth obviously wants Haibara dead, however if Bourbon really is a double agent like I was, I would want to capture her and ask her for information, or at least capture her alive to gain brownie points within the organization. How will he respond to this I wonder?

"I guess I have no choice then. How about you come this way?"

There it is. He is trying to save her life. However, that cannot happen. Miyano Shiho has to die on this train so that Haibara Ai can live peacefully.

"Refuse him. I will distract him."

I order softly into the ear piece.

"Sorry I decline."

KID fires off immediately, and I hear the door slam shut between the cars.

Gosh this was risky as a gamble, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I pulled on the fedora from Masumi. It was close enough to the same one that Vermouth was wearing earlier, and with this smoke still in the air it would be hard to see and enough to at least catch him off guard. He obviously doesn't want to separate the carriages now, but it needs to be done. I tugged out the grenade I pocketed earlier from the luggage car. Man, maybe Conan's oracle powers are rubbing off on me. I pull the pin but keep the handle down and slowly ease the door open.

Bourbon whirled around, eyes narrowed as he raised his gun at my face, pulling to the surface feelings of nostalgia of being an agent again.

"Vermouth? Sorry she is coming with me."

I don't say a word. I can't mimic voices like KID. I simply let my actions do the talking by tossing the grenade, and letting it tinker across the metal connector. Bourbon stiffened, glancing at the source of the noise.

"A grenade! Who's there? Who are you?"

I shut the door smirking. Sorry Bourbon. You lost this time. You couldn't possibly win. Not with me against you, not with Kaitou KID against you, and certainly not with Edogawa Conan against you. I sprint back to carriage seven E and brace myself as I felt the miniature explosion rock the car. Hopefully that didn't kill either Bourbon or KID.

"KID, now."

I hear a grumble.

"I got it."

"No, wait a moment. The timing has to be right."

Haibara? What is she doing butting in so late in the game? Suddenly I hear the muffled boom of a far off explosion. I wait with baited breath, reattaching the mask as well as I could, and wanting for the confirmation of either life or death.

"Kaitou KID-san?"

Haibara asked fearfully, a tremor in her voice at having someone else possibly get hurt or die in her place. We both hold our breaths for what feels like ages, before we hear a cough.

"Made it, barely. I don't think he saw me jump out of the car."

I slumped against the door.

"Thank you KID-san."

Haibara said quietly before cutting off her link. I smirk.

"Both I and Edogawa Conan thank you as well."

"Just tell him that he owes me big time now."

I nod before I hear his line go dead as well. I sigh as I get ready to go back to Yukiko's room, before I realize there were footsteps outside the door. Ah, so Bourbon did survive the explosion. I figure he would; the man was hard to kill. I let him go back up the hallway before I go in and check on Haibara. I open the door slightly to see her slumped in her seat, sleeping soundly, with Conan sitting next to her. I slip inside.

"Oh, you were here the whole time?"

I notice him covering his watch and flicking close the lid. Oh did he knock her out? He snorted.

"I just came to make sure she didn't leave or anything like that and she played her cards right. She was exhausted and needed a good rest so I…helped a little."

His eyes widened as he stared at my mask which was not on correctly at all.

"Your face…did Bourbon see you?"

I affirmed calming his fear as I explain.

"He thought I was Vermouth though, so no worries."

"Any chance that he suspects you are alive?"

I shake my head. I doubted it; it would be farfetched at the very least, and he had just proved that I was actually dead to the organization. I continue with my report.

"Kaitou KID escaped, although he said you owe him now. Everything was successful."

I see the slight relaxation in the boy's shoulders. He smiled fondly.

"Of course I owe him. I owe him a lot."

It makes me wonder, what the shrunken detective and the internationally wanted Phantom Thief could accomplish with a common goal in mind. They got this much done by begrudgingly forcing one to help. I am sure they could conquer the world if they wanted. He dipped his head at me.

"Thank you Subaru-san. You were a tremendous help."

His face fell and I see the barely perceivable clenching of fists in frustration.

"I wish I could have done more."

No, it was necessary to let the adults fight this battle. I understand his feelings; having the ability to catch them or fight them head on and being shoved on the back lines because it is necessary is a horrible feeling. A hunter always wants to catch his prey.

"It still succeeded Boya, and you did the best you could. You managed to still predict most of the enemies movements, and that was the most useful thing."

We both paused as we heard an announcement.

"Attention passengers. Because of the incident with the luggage carriage, we will be stopping at the nearest station to be questioned by the police. Please cooperate with the conductors, train staff and officers at the station. We will be arriving in about ten minutes."

I sighed. Good, now we can wrap up this play with a happily ever after ending. I wasn't the only one either. Conan relaxed noticeably and smirked.

"Good, we get to stop early. I was kind of worried that the Organization might have set a trap in Nagoya for Haibara, so stopping works perfectly."

He hopped off the seat, hoisting Haibara into a piggy back ride.

"I am going to head back to Agasa Hakase and the rest of the Detective Boys. You go ahead back to Yukiko-san to fix your face back up."

He tottered out the door. I followed him, allowing him to lead me back to mine and Yukiko's compartment. I dropped the fedora on the floor of the hallway so that someone would pick it up and somehow get it back to Masumi, turn it in to lost and found or something. It is a special connection we share, and I don't wish to break it. I knocked on the door and immediately it opened, showing Yukiko. She looked perfectly fine and when she opened the door she beamed at us.

"Ah, Subaru-kun, Conan-kun, come on in."

Conan shook his head as he almost tripped.

"No, I got to get her back—"

Yukiko grabbed the boy by the arm, dragging him inside.

"I insist."

She embraced Conan looking as him with pride and relief.

"You both did so well. Good job."

I smile fondly at the lady. She survived against Vermouth. That was what was important.

"You too Yukiko-san. Did she hurt you?"

Yukiko winked at me.

"Not at all. She got a little rough, but nothing that didn't make the act more believable. Also, with how I baited her, even if she does see Ai-chan later, she won't do anything. I told her that she had to give up chasing her after this time if we won."

Oh good. So even if Vermouth sees Haibara Ai exiting the station, she won't report it. She can't afford to fail twice, and pointing out her existence leads problems to Conan, which she won't do. Conan nodded at Yukiko.

"I am getting her back to Agasa Hakase. I will see you later Yukiko-san."

I see a genuine smile on his lips as he exits the room, and I can't blame him. I am also ecstatic with victory. We won, through trial and tribulation and risk of life and limb. None of us were hurt, and our identities were safe. Besides the operation that faked my death, I hadn't had such a positive and successful mission against the Black Organization.

Conan has been there during both of those missions, and I believe that he has been the main thing contributing to the victory of both of them. He was a good luck charm against the organization, a hunter relentlessly seeking his prey, a silver bullet against the monsters of the criminal underworld. Again, I am so thankful he is on our side. Not only is he a valuable asset, the connections that he has gained has proven to be so useful. I wouldn't have been able to get Kudo Yukiko, Miyano Shiho, and Kaitou KID to work together in this put together plan; I didn't know them well enough. But he did, and they obviously had faith in him to some extent in order to put their lives on the line for his wishes.

"Here let me fix that dear. I lost most of my make-up stuff, but I still kept some in my purse just in case. Do you still have the makeup from Kaitou KID?"

I shake my head, patting myself down when I froze, pulling out the bag. How did that get back in there? Did he do that? When? I handed it over. Yukiko brushed over the uneven edges of my mask, gluing it back into place.

"So, this is what Conan-kun is up against?"

I stiffen slightly. That's right, Yukiko had joined this mission to see how the Organization worked, and how dangerous this was for her son. I didn't answer; I couldn't offer any halfhearted reassurances because it wouldn't be true. The Black Organization is hazardous; that was a fact. They have killed more people then I could count, and the fact that Conan has lasted this long is not the norm, but Conan isn't the norm. Yukiko sighed.

"No, it is probably more risky isn't it? Vermouth goes easy on him, and I am sure there are more heartless men and women out there that would wreak this whole train full of passengers to kill one person."

She gave me this heartbreaking look.

"Why won't he let me help him Subaru-kun?"

What can I say to her? I understand the Boya's point of view at least, so maybe if I explain it in such a way she will also understand what he is trying to convey to her.

"You are on the edge, staring into the abyss filled with the filth of the world. I am guessing Conan-kun doesn't want you to get caught up in it. You have seen what they are capable of now, and this has been a mild show of their abilities. I think he expects you to back off now because you can be seen as a risk."

Yukiko bit her lip as she finished my mask. I added.

"Yukiko-san, I understand wanting to protect him, however, just leave that job to me. I am already stuck far into this whirlpool, and chances of me getting out are slimmer than yours. I will protect him from them."

Yes, as long as Akai Shuuichi and Okiya Subaru were around, the Boya would never face them alone. He might try to, but he had an ally in me. He has always included me in any scheme against them, and I will always be there to do what he asks of me. I would go to the grave keeping him safe. Yukiko smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you Subaru-kun. That means a lot."

We felt the train slow to a stop. She stood, shouldering her purse.

"Can you take a separate taxi back? I don't want Sharon to see me with you."

I nodded, looking in the reflection of the window to see Okiya Subaru once again. It was nice facing them as Akai for once, but I felt a lot better now that my disguise was in place. I let Yukiko go first, heading toward the front of the train. I followed after a minute, getting off around the middle of the train. As one of the last ones, I could see everyone else filtering out into the station.

In the distance I can see the Detective Boys trailing behind Agasa Hakase, who was carrying a sleeping child with his hat covering their head.

Off to the right I see Mouri Ran, Sera Masumi with her hat, Sonoko, and Conan walking off, with Conan on the phone, probably with KID.

To the left I see Yukiko almost skipping along, ecstatic smile on her face as she hummed a song I didn't know.

There, in the center, was the platinum blond hair of Vermouth, walking past the blond haired head of Bourbon. I see Vermouth pause in her stroll to answer what looks like a question, and continue on, while Bourbon stalks off in another direction.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. I am sure we will see each other soon Organization. Next time, we will win again, and again, until all of you are behind bars. You can count on that.


	25. Sniper Shootout

**Oh my, here we are at the 25th chapter. I didn't think we would make it this far to be honest. Don't worry, I still have quite a few more chapters to write.**

 **We are moving out of canon now and doing the movies. This will be movie 18, the Interdimensional Sniper. Should be fun. I loved this movie because it was the one that had Akai's voice in it, and it was so nice to hear him again.**

I scrolled through the newsfeed with concern. This didn't look good. Rumor on the internet was that there was a 'sniper' indiscriminately killing anyone on the street. As a sniper myself, I take offense to that.

A true sniper is not so callous as to kill random civilians. There is a sense of honor among all snipers to not abuse our power by killing innocent people. This sniper is good too, from the shots I have seen in the news, so he must have that honor. He wouldn't kill people unless he was ordered to, or if he went rogue was killing it would be people for a specific reason. They had to be connected somehow.

There were four murders so far. Hmm, I wonder if the FBI is investigating this. The third victim is Timothy Hunter, the supposed suspect. I remember his name; his reputation as a sniper proceeded him. He was a SEAL, and an American soldier on Japanese soil causing havoc would definitely catch the FBI's attention. If so, I might need to contact James and ask what is going on. If there was a sniper out there killing people, and four were already dead, then the best course of action would be to consult another sniper; we are the best at hunting our own. We need to wrap this up, before more people panic.

I opened my phone and sent an email to my previous boss, short and sweet.

 _This sniper case. Need me to look into it?_

I sit back in my seat and relax, scrolling through more news posts. Apparently one of the murders happened today, on a moving train no less. How interesting. Apparently there was a woman injured by the sniper. That would only cement the idea that this is an indiscriminate attack…

Hold on a second? The name of the woman was Masumi Sera.

I sucked in a breath as I scrolled through the article. She was shot through the shoulder, protecting a young boy, and from the picture, it could only be one boy that wore glasses like that.

I raise my eyebrows. Conan huh? Not surprising he was knee deep in this case. After the Mystery Train incident I haven't had much contact with him, because according to him, Bourbon was still hanging around for some unknown reason. If he was having doubts about my death again, I wasn't going to draw attention to myself.

The only time we had had any contact was when some delivery men showed up at my door with a coded message on the shipping slip that the Detective Boys were trapped in the delivery van with a corpse. I had managed to smuggle them a phone, which theirs died, to call the police, when Bourbon had showed up and had taken care of the situation thankfully before I could step in. Other than that, I had definitely kept my distance.

Putting that aside, it sounds like Masumi and Conan might be working together on this case, probably outside of police eyes and FBI ones as well if the FBI was involved. Although, this truly is a testament as to how good this guy is; evading both of them and committing multiple murders in front of them and they haven't caught him yet must mean he is a professional. Not to mention, he injured Masumi… I stood up from my chair in the study. I am going to go check on her myself. These news feeds are way too vague. I need to make sure she is ok, maybe take her some flowers.

It was almost dark when I drove into the hospital parking lot, that ending of twilight that still had enough light to see where you were going. I crept through the halls, intent of not asking where to find my sister, instead exploring until I could find her; I didn't need to be remembered by anyone, and have her connected back to Okiya Subaru. If I was smart, I would stay away, but this is my sister I am talking about. I need to see if she was ok. Finally, room 406 yielded the answer I sought.

I knocked softly, and when receiving no answer, I slid the door open quietly. She looked so pale and lifeless lying on that hospital bed, probably still under anesthesia. I stepped closer to the bed, laying the bouquet of flowers on a nearby table on my way. I stared down at her with a frown as I slowly slid back the covers to assess her injuries. A clean shot through the shoulder…so not life threatening then. It will be painful, and take a bit of rehab to get back into shape, but she should be all right.

I felt a small twinge of anger settle in my stomach. Where was Conan? She protected him right? The least he can do is visit her in the hospital. Immediately after the thought crossed my mind I dismissed it. Conan wasn't the type to mope around when something went wrong, especially something as dangerous as this. The best thing he could be doing right now was investigating this case and to catch the culprit instead of sitting here doing nothing. That seemed more like the Boya's style anyway.

I broke out of my thinking when I felt the familiar buzz of an email in my pocket. I opened it up to see an email from James.

 _Here is everything I have. I am counting on you._ With an attachment that read 'report'. Perfect, I can start this investigation on my terms. This sniper made the worst mistake of his life; he made this personal to me. He took aim and fired a bullet meant for one person I deeply care for and have sworn to keep safe, while it hit another person I cherish that I also want to keep from harm. He was going down if it was the last thing I did.

I left with purpose in my stride; it was time to put this case into a new perspective, of one that has the same kind of eyes as the sniper himself.

Out in the parking lot, I glanced up at the room one last time, before heading home to check the files that James sent me. It was almost too late to head out and do anything rash tonight, so I will spend it by briefing myself on the case.

First I read over Timothy Hunter's file, the person that seemed to connect all of these murders together. Man…what a terrible run of luck. He was stripped of honors, got shot in the head, and lost his loved ones, as well as his money almost all at once. Apparently there are four people on his supposed hit list. Three are already dead. The first victim, Hiroaki Fujinami, was shot from a nearby building into the Bell Tree tower, and was connected to Hunter by selling him terrible property and bankrupting him. The second, Hitoshi Moriyama, was shot in his driveway when he was leaving his resident from a skyscraper, who was responsible for Timothy Hunter's daughter's suicide. Both were incredible shots, over five hundred meters so it could be possible if it was him. Both of those crime scenes had a bullet casing of the bullet used in the shooting, as well as a dice, the number four exposed for the first, and three for the second.

Then there was Hunter's death, with the third dice placed, as the number two. Apparently both him and the sniper exchanged bullets, the offender two while Hunter one, both missing at first and then the perp got the last hit in through the brain. Although, through an autopsy suggested by Conan-kun, of course, it was discovered that Hunter couldn't see due to a fragment of the bullet still left in his brain, and the other sniper was hired by him to kill him and the other murders as well.

Which then points to Bill Murphy's death. He was shot from Komagata Bridge to the railway bridge. Apparently Conan had set up something to block the sniper's point of view on the bridge in between the two bridges. The sniper, probably angry at the boy trying to block the shot, tried to kill him, but Masumi jumped in the way, shielding the boy with her own body. She got shot, and so did Murphy, so it was almost pointless. The die left at that seen was a five, instead of the normal countdown that I had originally assumed.

Then there was a list of people that Hunter might have contacted: a former SEAL sniper teacher, a former marine turned weapons dealer, and a former admiral some US military officers contact while in Japan.

So who was this sniper? It would be impossible for anyone normal to take these shots, probably ex-military or police sniper, although I am leaning toward military. Police snipers are known for their close range and precision, while military is known for their distance. Apparently according to James, there was a spotter with the sniper at the first shooting, and considering that SEALs didn't use spotters, that eliminated the SEAL teacher. Could it be the ex-marine? And the former admiral has a secretary that was a sniper in the Middle East as well. Hmm, well this was convoluted.

Also, what was with the dice? It wasn't a countdown, considering the last one was five, but it was definitely there for a reason. Could the criminal be counting the specific sniping points for a reason? I need to investigate the different places myself, but not now. It was late, and I can't exactly waltz into a crime scene without it being considered trespassing? I go to bed that night, intent on getting an early start in the morning. If this pattern continues, there is only one more target left, which means only one more chance to catch this perp.

In the morning I just had a piece of toast before heading out around seven, ready to get this investigation underway, armed only with binoculars and my phone.

The first stop was the top of a high rise building. I stare off at the Bell Tree Tower, whistling underneath my breath. Nice shot, even if it was a murder. The angle would be difficult, but the distance was manageable at about six hundred meters. The second shot was also difficult, possibly even more then the first. It was done at an angle, when the driver was coming out of an underground parking lot at around five hundred and fifty meters and at night. I look carefully through the binoculars. I see.

The third spot wasn't hard at all, the shortest out of the three at around one hundred and fifty. Hmm, interesting how both of them missed. Hunter obviously did because of the pressure on his optic nerve from the bullet fragment, but this other sniper had proved his skill. Could he have known Hunter, and hesitated killing him? Possibly. Now for the last one.

I stared across the bridges to the railway line, humming. Ah, this is about five hundred meters and relatively close to the last shooting point. Why would this one be five, instead of one? I could easily see how Conan could have possibly blocked the shot from the bridge in between the sniper and target. I clenched the binoculars with my fingers and I take a deep relaxing breath. Akai Shuuichi doesn't get riled up from something like this, but it sure was difficult. In any case, now that I have seen all the points. It was time to go home and figure out this dice riddle.

Once home I turned on the television as background noise and possible news updates as I compiled all of the shots taken onto a map, complete with the different dice marking each point. I found a dice in the Kudo's house, used in a board game, and I studied it meticulously. Could it be the bottom number instead of the top one? Which could mean three, four, five, and then two. No, that didn't make sense either. These numbers had to have a connection though. The dice were used because Hunter loved dice games, and had a tattoo of them on his arm. By using dice though it limits the numbers up to six, so this thing that the sniper was trying to do has to only include five to six steps.

"And now for some breaking news. Bill Murphy-san, who was sniped to death aboard the Tohto Railways Oruri express yesterday at 11 A.M has been linked to the previously murdered Timothy Hunter. Also, the girl who was injured in the sniping is also expected to make a full recovery. That is the end of the breaking news."

Ah, nothing new then; all of that I had already gathered. Although, that will stop the panic that had been spreading in the streets over the past few days about a sniper murdering anyone, which was good. Now then, about these shootings. The one that honestly bothered me the most was Hunter's death. I am still not entirely convinced about the sniper's missed shot. There had to have been an ulterior motive there. Also, if Hunter wanted to derail the investigation, it would have been simple if he just committed suicide instead of doing that shootout with the sniper he hired.

Wait a moment…could all of this be a test? The first shooting, was taken with a MK11, Hunter's favorite rifle. The maximum range of that gun was six hundred meters. So the first test was skill based on range. The second shot was a moving target at night. Again, a difficult shot; another test to pass. The third test…the sniper must have known Hunter personally. The third test was to get rid of any feelings, and turn that sniper into a cold blooded killer, without any emotional baggage getting in the way and testing his resolve.

Then the people he really wanted to murder, was Waltz and Murphy. They must have done something to Hunter that he wanted revenge for, but what? I flicked through the papers I had printed out, searching for…there. Murphy was a witness at the hearing to strip Hunter of the Silver Star, and Waltz was the one who brought up the charges in the first place. Hmm.

I sit back in my chair and close my eyes, thinking. So we know who will be shot next, Waltz, but we don't know where or who will do it. I sit up and go over the prospective suspects. The secretary of the admiral has an alibi for at least one of the murders, and if he was training someone, there could only be one person it can be. Kevin Yoshino, the ex-marine. If that was the case, we should probably…no, according to his file, he has been missing since yesterday. Probably trying to prepare for his last trick.

I grab the map and a tablet that I recently bought. I am going to try to go out and try to look at the spots again. Maybe if I look at them from a different point…huh? Why did I think that? Was that something worth pursuing? On second thought, I grab my sniper rifle as well, just in case it is needed. He will be making his move soon. Waltz has disappeared, making things more complicated then it needed to be. All we need now is the last location on him.

I drive around for a little bit, mostly unconsciously as I wrack my brain for possible answers to our problem, mostly the dice mystery and the future sniping location. It has to be from a specific place.

Wait a moment…I park my car and pull out my tablet. On a map, they don't look very connected at all, but what if it wasn't meant to be looked at on a map. The first and second shooting spots are both around the same height, as well as the third and fourth shots were taken from the same level as well. could that mean that this was meant to be looked at with a 3D perspective, instead of 2D? I pull up the skyline on the tablet, measuring it out. Yes, the first two and the last two shots match up. In that case, it makes a trapezoid. That doesn't make sense, but that is four out of five possible shootings. I scroll up to see that Bell Tree tower is right in the center. That can't be just a coincidence.

I look at the map, just to make sure, and back at the tablet. All of the other 'random' shooting spots were carefully calculated, which means the Bell Tree tower one is also perfectly calculated. If we add in that, it makes a pentagon. Pentagon…like the building in America that is the department of defense? Or could it be…a star. I see, so that's what it is. I throw the car in drive again, speeding off. I now have a possible shooting location: the Bell Tree Tower. Not only that, but he will lure Waltz into a trap so that he can see the brilliance behind the shooting spree, to remind him of the sin he committed before killing him.

Should I call James and inform him of everything I had deduced? I was about to call, when I remember, I am not the only one with brilliant deductive abilities looking for this guy. I was betting money that Conan had figured it out and had already contacted the FBI about the possible sniping location. Heck, he might be headed there himself to stop the sniper. I don't need to worry about what they can do; I need to worry about what I can do as a sniper, which was take this guy out.

If that is the case, I need to get the drop on this guy. He has proven to shoot up to six hundred meters, but if he needed a spotter for that, that must be his limit. I need some place high up in order to shoot back at him; any place lower will not get the trajectory I need.

My eyes fall on the unfinished Asakusa sky court. It was tall, now was it tall enough? It was easily the tallest thing in this direction, the direction he will be firing in. I have a little time to scope it out, and I have to be quick about it. I don't know when he will fire, and I need to be ready.

I park next to the building, staring up at the structure. This could work. I grab my binoculars and my sniper case, before heading up the stairs. I reach the top, among blinking red lights, plastic tarps, and metal beams and set up on the concrete floor. I look out over the city, and there in the distance of about a thousand meters, was the Bell Tree Tower. Perfect. It would be a bit of a stretch with my abilities, but it will be good practice.

Since I had become Okiya Subaru, I had practiced sniping on my own time, in the early hours in the morning when no one could see me, just to keep my skills sharp in case they were ever needed. Now, I carefully put together my sniper rifle, loving the feel of screwing together the metal pieces, looking through the scope and checking to make sure everything was in perfect working order. Now, we wait. I lie down in a position only a sniper would find comfortable and use my binoculars to see if I could see anything from here.

Now then, to see the star, Waltz would have to be at a lower height. Suddenly I see two things. The first was a small muzzle flash from the top of the Bell Tree tower, and the glint of a bullet travelling across the city's skyline. The second was a sparking orb, much bigger than a bullet streaking toward the same destination as the bullet. A soccer ball I realize and I point my binoculars toward the source. Conan was set up on a lower building, staring up at a building only a little taller than the one he was on. Ah, so he was trying to prevent the sniping that way huh? I can't really tell if he succeeded or not from here. In any case, it looks like I am up.

I pick up my rifle and nestle it gently against my shoulder, relaxing at the sheer familiarity of it. I open my eye fully into the scope, using my full vision to stare directly at the target. It takes me a precious two seconds to find him. Ah, he looks pissed. Immediately he shoots another round. I stiffen slightly. Who was he aiming at? Waltz should be out of the way, either by his own bullet or Conan by kicking that soccer ball to move him out of the way. The answer immediately came up in my mind. It had to be Conan. He must be tired of him trying to interfere and was going to kill the Boya.

Anger rushed through me before I stifled it unwillingly. A sniper has to have calm nerves, if he wants to shoot his target at least. I can't see anything of what is going on. I don't know if Conan is dead or alive based on my limited vision through the scope, although I am betting he is alive, based on the look of anger and another round being shot out. I take a deep breath and steady the rifle in my hands. The Boya will stay alive; he has survived countless life or death situations. Now all I can do is protect him the best way I can. Hold on just a little longer Conan.

I breathe out easily as I place my finger on the trigger. I see the look of fury on the man's face, but ignore it. He is readying to shoot again, taking longer which means he probably has a good shot, but I can't let him take it. The more bullets I let him fire off the better chance he has at killing the Boya. I aim right for the man's scope, planning to at least incapacitate him.

Inhale. Finger on trigger. Exhale. Squeeze finger.

Back off of the Boya, Kevin Yoshino.

I barely feel the recoil as the bullet spirals away. I watch its progress and approximately ten seconds later, I see the man jerk in pain, the rifle spinning up and out of his hands, ruined. I smirk with satisfaction. Good, he can no longer target Conan with a broken scope, and it had to have injured him based on the blood now dripping down his face.

I keep my rifle at the ready, but I take out my binoculars to check the building that I last saw Conan. I needed to make sure I had made it in town. I relax significantly when I see he is banged up but free of bullet holes. That was great. Way to scare me Boya. He seemed to realize someone had sniped the sniper and was looking in my direction. We lock eyes for a second, and I see the smirk tug at his lips. I couldn't help but give one of my own. Pleasure to be working with you again Boya. Now then, I should probably follow up and make sure our sniper friend is really down for the count.

I refocus my scope only to be met with an unpleasant surprise. I grit my teeth as Kevin Yoshino is nowhere to be seen. I mutter to myself.

"So that shot wasn't enough to neutralize him huh?"

It just showed how determined he is to see this through. Come on man, stand down. You are out sniped here; I am the best the US has. You can't hope to compete with me. Now though, he will probably try to escape. I refocus my scope on the observation deck, the only place he could be heading now, only to freeze. What? The Detective Boys, Mouri Ran, and Sonoko were there. Why? Why now? I tched under my breath, bringing the rifle up. I bet Boya is trying to contact them, or the FBI to hurry. I can't worry about what they are doing, only hope for a chance to kill the man before he has a chance to hurt anyone. Shoot, they ran back, out of my field of vision.

This sucks. My hands are tied at this point, and I know Boya must hate his life about now too. He is too far away to do anything, but can see everything from his vantage point, while I can do something, but can't see what is going on. I stiffen as I see muzzle flashes sparking behind the windows. Crap, he must have gotten a hostage. I tighten my grip on the rifle, getting my finger ready to shoot. I mutter.

"Don't let him go around the back. Bring him this way."

I gritted my teeth as I dug around in my rifle case blindly, looking for the earpiece I always kept there, that was programmed directly to James. I found it and shoved it in my ear.

"James."

Immediately I heard a reply.

"Yes?"

"I am shooting at target in Bell Tree Tower. Where are Jodie and Camel?"

I need them to be up there right now. Two teenagers and four children are not going to be able to stop an ex-marine like Yoshino.

"They went to the Bell Tree Tower a while ago from a hint from Conan."

I paused. So they must already be there then. Good, that evens the odds a lot more. With two FBI agents there, a karate master, and me backing them up as a sniper, we have a pretty good chance.

"Report later then."

I turn off the earpiece; I don't need James giving me a play by play and distracting me. I just need to focus on what I can do. Suddenly, the top of the Bell Tree Tower combusted with smoke and flame, and the whole building went dark. After a few moments, the bottom half of the tower flickered back on with emergency lights, but the observation deck remained black as night. I murmur.

"I see, he is trying to escape under the cover of darkness."

He has effectively shut me down as a threat. I cannot shoot into a building with multiple friendlies and one hostile and hope to hit the hostile one. In the meantime, it is obvious he planned for this, so he must have night vision goggles. If that is the case, he can escape, and possibly take out Jodie and Camel as well, if not the other hostages. Kuso…this was the worst possible outcome. He will get away at this rate.

"What should I do?"

Should I call James and ask him to have the police surround the building? No, if he has a hostage it won't matter they will have to let them through, and is there even a police sniper available to take that shot? Should I go myself and stake out the entrance? No, it would take too long to get there and he would be gone. I see another burst of muzzle flash and bite my lip. I can't do anything.

No, I can, I just need to wait. A good sniper is a patient sniper. I just need to bide my time and stay here, where the more opportunities will arise. Wait a moment, I have forgotten, there is one more ally in this fight. I smirk inwardly as I ready myself.

I will get one more chance. I can count on that Boya.

Yes, Conan was out there. He was watching the passing events, and he is the one who knows that I am here and can be used, while also keeping tabs on the situation inside the tower. He has the best view, and I know that right now, his brain must be going into overdrive to figure out ways to catch this sniper. The only thing I can gather right now is that he is also waiting on something that is why he hasn't made a move. Nevertheless, he will move. Edogawa Conan has faced overwhelming odds again and again, and has always succeeded against them. He gauges the danger, the risk, the possible harm, and yet moves to prevent it, and triumphs through it. I just have to be ready for the chance he will, not may, give. I believe in him.

I suddenly see artificial light, like from a cellphone light up part of the observation deck, but it is gone way too swiftly for me to get a lock on the target. I narrow my eyes as more muzzle flash lights up the darkness, but not bright enough to illuminate what I need to shoot. Come on… there has to be something I can do. I grit my teeth. I can trust the Boya; that's what I can do.

The main issue is the lights. If I could just have a light source, I could shoot this son of a-

No sooner had I thought it, as if he could hear my silent plea from across the distance between us, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the one not trained in the scope, something out of the ordinary from the building Conan was on. A streak, like reverse lightning, shooting off into the sky. Conan, on his skateboard I realized. At his peak, which was as high as I was, I saw him flip in the air, ejecting a soccer ball out of his belt. A sudden flashback snapped into my mind.

 _Late at night a few days ago. Detective boys on Agasa Hakase's roof. The boya kicking a soccer ball into the sky, only for it to explode in a beautiful fireball. Ah, fireworks. Another invention of Hakase's huh._

Light, the Boya is giving me light. I see the split second before the ball streaks off like a meteor through the skyline.

Now! I ready my trigger finger, tensed and prepared to shoot. this was the chance he was giving me, handing it to me on a silver platter. I couldn't screw this up. I take a moment to think of how the Boya was almost a sniper himself, with such a precision shot from so far away when the ball exploded into blue, green, and red light right in front of the Bell Tree Tower.

I see everything light up in a split second, and instantly my scope finds Kevin Yoshino. He had night vision goggles on, so I am sure he is howling in pain due to the blinding light. Well crap, he still has some presence of mind, to duck behind Mouri Ran. Was it instinct, or was it a possible shield from me? Either way, it was annoying. I grit my teeth as I aim, and fire.

The last one was for trying to hurt Conan, my companion, partner, and friend that you tried to shoot multiple times.

This one was for my sister who you shot down.

You thought you could get away from me. No such luck. I watch with immense satisfaction as the bullet curves up, through the firework and the glass, knocking the machine gun out of Yoshino's hands. I ready another bullet, only to realize I didn't need to. Mouri Ran took care of it without much effort, beating the ever living crap out of him. I can't help the smirk as I watched the beat down, only to watch Camel save him from falling and hurting himself.

I relax finally, uncurling myself from my sniper position. I will let Jodie and Camel get him into custody. I flick back on the earpiece.

"Target silenced. All clear."

James replied.

"Right, I just heard from Jodie-kun. Good work. I will be in contact again."

I stood up surveying the city underneath me, before making a split second decision. When was the last time James had heard my voice? I reached up and flicked off my voice changer and took a deep breath, before replying.

"Roger."

It was nice, hearing Akai Shuuichi again, saying a phrase that he used to say very frequently, up here where no one could hear him except the wind and night air. James seemed to sense it as well.

"Ah, welcome back Akai-kun."

With that he hung up. I quickly disassemble my rifle and put it in the case, hurrying down the stairs to my car. I believe Waltz will be picked up by the police if the sirens in the distance are any indication. I even passed the police cars on the way to my next destination. I have another stop to make however. If I remember correctly, it was right around here.h e couldn't have gotten far.

There, in the almost deserted street, there was Conan, limping along holding his broken and battered skateboard under his arm, a phone to his ear. I pull up next to him and roll down the window.

"Need a ride?"

Conan smiled tiredly at me, and I notice he was covered in dust, scrapes, and bruises, but his eyes seemed as lively as ever even though he was beaten up pretty bad.

"Subaru-san. Nice shooting."

He climbed into the passenger seat. I notice the wince as his he moved his left leg.

"Did you get hurt?"

He frowned at his leg irritably.

"Yeah, Kevin Yoshino shot the board right out from under me, and when I kicked the soccer ball I didn't exactly have a great landing."

I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"But it was worth it. We got him. Thanks for your help."

I smirked at him, while still keeping my eyes on the road. I had missed him truly, missed working with him. With Bourbon keeping him under a watchful eye, and me staying away, I had missed talking with the intelligent young man, and it was so nice for us to fall back into the routine of blind trust in each other. We both knew that no matter what happened we both knew that the other would be capable enough to take care of the situation. He kicked that soccer ball of light to help me get the criminal, and I shot because of his chance that I knew he would give me. It was a wonderful feeling that I was glad I got to feel again.

"Ah, Subaru-san."

Oh, what's this? The Boya doesn't sound like his usual self. I haven't heard this tone of voice since when he apologized about Akemi. I glance over at him and notice how tense his young face looked. I had a feeling what he wanted trying to say.

"Is this about Sera-san?"

He jerked in his seat, but was silent for a moment, before he stated softly.

"You didn't tell me that she was—"

"I didn't find any reason to."

I interrupted. It was true. The knowledge was more dangerous known then not known. I just didn't find a reason to tell the Boya that Masumi was my sister, and if he found out on his own, well that's his prerogative as a detective.

"Sorry. I was reckless, and because of that Sera-san..."

I gripped the wheel in between my fingers as I turned, keeping the car in control.

"If she hadn't Boya, what would have happened?"

He blinked up at me.

"You would have died right? He was aiming right at your head."

I would rather it be this ending, where Masumi is mildly injured then me having to attend the Boya's funeral. He sighed.

"Still, I didn't expect the sniper to shoot at me. I was just trying to get Murphy-san to look and save him instead."

That was mostly Conan's problem. He was so focused on saving others that he didn't focus on his own well-being and safety. That was why he needed people like me and Masumi watching his back, because he couldn't watch his own.

"As an agent of a federal law agency Boya, here is a piece of advice that you need to learn."

I take the time to look over at him. His blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and knowledge, intrigued by the wisdom I was about to impart.

"You have seen the darkness of this world, with ordinary criminals, and the black organization. There are criminals everywhere. Always be aware of your surroundings, so that someone doesn't get the drop on you."

Hopefully he will learn from his mistake this time since someone was injured. There won't always be someone there to protect him, especially since he usually likes to work alone, trying to protect others more than himself. However, if the law enforcement lost Kudo Shinichi, the whole criminal world would rejoice at having one of the silver bullets against them vanquished, and that cannot happen. He nodded seriously.

"I understand, Akai-san."

I nodded at him. He was wise, but still so inexperienced. Ah well, he will learn. He has already learned much from the time I first met him at the hospital.

"Where are we headed Boya?"

He sat back and closed his eyes.

"The hospital. I want to tell Sera-san all that happened. Ran-neechan and the rest of them are headed there too."

I nodded. That was a good fifteen minutes away. I drove carefully and in silence, not really needing to speak. Besides, it looked like the Boya needed a good rest. He probably hasn't slept much dealing with this case. Sure enough, when we arrive at the hospital, he was dozing peacefully. I shut the car off and was about to shake him awake when his eyes opened, alert as always.

"Thank you Subaru-san."

He opened the door, before he thought better of it, closing it again.

"Bourbon is still lurking around. I am not sure what his motive is, but I will try to keep you from getting involved in cases from now on just in case."

I nod in agreement and smile.

"It was nice to see you again, Conan."

He smiled genuinely back, before he got out of the car and half ran half limped into the hospital. I shake my head, a small ache in my chest at seeing him go. Who knows when I will see him again. I pull down the gear shift and exit the small parking lot. A successful end to a dangerous case.


	26. Resurrection: Coffee Talks

**Yay, we are on to the scarlet arc. I love this arc because this is the arc I discovered just how god like Conan and Akai really were. Of course I love Bourbon too so this was just an amazing Arc. This will mention episodes 779-781.**

I was roused instantly from deep sleep as the doorbell chimed. I blinked, alert, at the clock beside my bed. It was a little after six. Who could be over here this early in the morning? I grab my voice choker from the bedside table and my pistol that was hidden in the drawer there. I wasn't going to take any chances. It wasn't Yukiko-san, she usually comes in the afternoon, so the most logical explanation was a threat. Although, what kind of threat rings the doorbell?

The chimes sounded off again, annoyingly loud in rapid succession, as I slid down the hallway to the intercom center connected to the front gate. I picked up the phone tentatively and click on the voice changer, trying not to sound like I just woke up.

"Yes?"

There was heavy breathing over the other end, like the person had run here.

"Subaru-san, it's me."

Conan? Something must have happened. I immediately push the button to open the gate and head for the door. I had barely unlocked the door when it was opened, the Boya standing there looking slightly worse for wear. It didn't look like he slept very well last night. He gulped, strolling with purpose over the threshold. He turned back, took a deep breath, and offered seriously.

"We have a problem."

I shut the door; habitually looking around to make sure the boy wasn't followed.

"What kind of problem?

It must be very serious if the Boya ran here so early in the morning. Conan bit his lip.

"Bourbon has figured it out."

I tense. That is incredibly vague. Did he find out about Haibara? Conan? The Mystery Train? Conan clarified.

"About you faking your death."

I sucked in a quick breath. Oh…that was possibly the worst option. Haibara I don't think he would harm her, especially after the Bell Tree Express, but he will have no qualms throwing me to the wolves. Plus, if he investigates me here, it could lead him to Haibara, and Conan. He could discover what I have found out about them, and some secrets need to remain secrets. In any case, it was early, and I am sure both of us will think better with some caffeine in our system. I head to the kitchen with the Boya trotting at my side.

"How? Did something happen to clue him in?"

Conan gritted his teeth as he hopped into a seat at the island in the middle, while I started to fix the coffee.

"Yes. He and Vermouth have been investigating Jodie and Camel recently. They gained some information a few weeks ago by disguising as people that were in the bank robbery Bourbon was a part of as your imposter. I was foolish and after discovering their plan I tried to run here to check and make sure that you and Haibara were ok, but I realized that might be a trap so I called instead. Haibara said she hadn't felt their presence around so both you and her were probably safe. After that, I am sure he has just been gathering the pieces of the puzzle. I saw him at Haido hospital investigating Kusada Rikumichi as well."

He frowned.

"Yesterday, there was a case that brought Bourbon and the FBI together as the victim was a friend of Jodie Sensei's, and she had hired Bourbon as a detective to investigate a stalker. I am positive that Bourbon used this case to lure them into a trap. After the case, Bourbon provoked Camel, and then Vermouth disguised as Jodie managed to get the last piece, the information that Kusada Rikumichi shot himself inside of his car."

I sigh as the coffee started to pour into the pitcher. Yes, Bourbon is highly intelligent and spying and gaining information was his forte. Even if the pieces might seem random to any normal person, Bourbon would connect the dots to get the full picture, especially since he expected me to pull off such a stunt. I turned to the Boya, to see he was looking at the countertop, looking highly displeased. I reassure him.

"It was bound to happen. It is probably my fault for exposing myself at the Mystery Train. He was bound to pick up on the inconsistency of it."

I sighed. I had been the one to clue him in, and was foolish to think he would just let that drop. I should have expected him to follow up on it. Now I will have to leave to escape him. I had hoped to stay here longer. I didn't want to leave Haibara alone, at least not yet. She still deserves to have her happy life, to have that life be protected by someone. Conan looked up at me, blue eyes glinting in the light.

"I am guessing now that he has found out that you are alive, it won't take him long, a day at the most to find out about Okiya Subaru. The question is how do we counteract against this?"

I pour the coffee into two mugs and set them both down on the table as I sit across from Conan. He raised his eyebrows at the mug, probably a little surprised an adult would give him the drink that was supposed to be bad for children. I take a sip of mine, and I can feel my brain start to move.

Bourbon was a fool. He probably thought he had the advantage of a surprise attack, thinking I came up with that master plan myself. It was a shame really; that the true mastermind was there to see the very second he came up with the solution. Now we can form a strategy to beat Bourbon.

"So what do we do Boya?"

I am not even surprised how easily I asked for the genius boy for ideas. If it was any other person across from me, I would ask them to leave the planning up to me. No one else I hold in such high respect regarding intelligence. I like this habit that I have fallen into, asking to collaborate with this fascinating person. Conan narrowed his eyes as he mirrored me, sipping delicately at the coffee, and heaving a small sigh of contentment at the hot liquid.

"First, before we go into planning Akai-san, I would like to ask you something. It should change how we approach this problem."

Ho? What kind of question could it be? Although…no did he possibly find out about Bourbon being a double agent? I ask.

"What is it?"

Conan observed me carefully, gauging my reaction as he spoke slowly.

"You knew Bourbon when he was in the Organization right?"

I nod in confirmation.

"Yes. He was still in training, but we saw each other occasionally."

He hesitated before asking.

"Is there a possibility of him being a NOC?"

I couldn't help it. A smirk slowly curved on my lips. Of course he found out. He didn't need me to tell him. Although, Bourbon probably had him under a magnifying glass, and once Boya figured out he was Bourbon, he was probably watching him just as closely, just to make sure he didn't do anything. The Boya is observant on a usual basis, but being under his eye when he is actually trying to look for evidence on a person all the time? He probably found out more about Bourbon then he found out about the Boya.

"With who?"

Just a little test Conan-kun. Which law agency do you think he is from? Conan replied immediately.

"Japan's PSB."

Ah, the same as Scotch. The remaining twenty percent I had doubts on him being a double agent disappeared. That can't be a coincidence that he was so close to him when he was alive, and the Boya suspects that he is one of their agents. I am curious though. How did he come to that conclusion?

"Ho, interesting Boya. What gave you that impression?"

Instantly Conan's eyes blazed with a calm fire as he eagerly went about his deduction.

"Multiple pieces of evidence. The first is his deductive ability and his way of navigating a crime scene. Most civilians do not know the correct procedure of preserving a crime scene, and definitely not most criminals, yet he knew exactly what to do. He deduces motives and evidence like a detective, not like a criminal who had killed before and that was how he would commit the crime if he had a chance. He had to be police force or on the right side of the law at some point."

He took another sip of coffee as he continued.

"The second is that he tried to let Haibara live on the train. It would be in the best interest of the Organization to kill the traitor, not let them live, unless he wanted to take her and question her for information which would help him as a double agent more than killing her. On the train, I believe he said that some associates would pick her up after he separated the carriage from the train. Black organization members would just kill her on sight, instead of capturing her, so it is safe to assume his real allies would have been the ones to pick her up, possibly to place in protective custody."

He paused and smirked.

"One time, we were standing near an elevator, and a boy shouted zero, which he responded to. Zero is the nickname of the organization that 'doesn't exist', the PSB. His excuse for that was it was his childhood nickname, which could also be true, a possible hint to his true identity. Also yesterday when he was talking with Jodie and Camel, he asked for them to 'get out of his Japan'. That kind of patriotism and protection of Japan, as well as the conviction behind the words that wasn't faked is something that speaks volumes of where his true loyalties lie don't you think?"

As I suspected, the boya found out by observing the smallest of incidences. Sure, none of that was conclusive evidence like how I caught Scotch, one or two of those wouldn't have amounted to anything, but four items added together is too much of a coincidence to be called anything except the truth. It was too much inconsistency in Bourbon's character to be considered anything but a NOC. Although, zero huh? Not a lot of Japanese names would produce that as a nickname. I could probably look into that myself. He asked.

"Do you think my deduction is correct?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I agree with you. I have some evidence of my own that made me suspect him, but not have enough to be completely sure."

He frowned, looking troubled.

"Good, I was right. He must have…"

He trailed off, thinking. I sipped my coffee and asked.

"What is it boya?"

He tapped his mug thoughtfully.

"I confronted him in private about it, to see if he would back off of investigating your death, but he said that my deduction was incorrect. I wonder if Vermouth had bugged him or something."

He took a deep breath and he took another swig, setting the cup back on the table.

"In any case, if he is a NOC, that changes how this operation will go drastically. We won't have to worry about him right? If he knows you're alive, wouldn't he just leave you alone?"

I purse my lips. Yes, usually in this situation a NOC would ignore my presence and play dumb, acting like they didn't know about my existance if someone else discovered it. However, this is Bourbon we are talking about. The probability of him letting it go is slim.

"Not necessarily Boya."

He stiffened and asked warily.

"What do you mean?"

I shifted slightly in my chair, leaning my elbows on the table.

"Bourbon and I have a bit of a history and let's just say…he doesn't like me. At all."

Conan cocked his head to one side.

"Enough to turn you into the Organization?"

I nod.

"Especially to the organization. He gets rid of me, his enemy, and will be able to get promoted, furthering his own goals."

He blinked several times in confusion before he shook his head. I know. You would think, since we are technically on the same side, he wouldn't turn me in, but revenge affects common sense in a strange way.

"Good thing I started thinking up a strategy then."

He leaned forward and he got his 'strategizing' face on, which gave me a strange sense of comfort. He started thinking aloud.

"He already knows you are alive, so convincing him of that would be foolish. However, we can convince him that Okiya Subaru and Akai Shuuichi are not the same person, and hopefully get him to back off of you."

I smile. The easiest way to do that is and following the boya's previous work would be…

"So Akai and Okiya need to show up in two different places at the same time."

He nodded, eyes flickering to mine for a brief moment.

"Yes, agreed."

I narrow my eyes.

"Who are you going to get to play Okiya? Kaitou KID?"

I highly doubt the thief will be willing to help the mini detective after last time. Not to mention, it would take either me, or Conan, to deal with him this time. I don't think anyone else could keep up mentally. Conan shook his head.

"No, I don't have a way to contact him, and it would be difficult for him to fulfill the role. No, I called both of the Kudos last night. They should be on their way here now. I was thinking Yusaku-san would be able to fill in the role of being Subaru, with me telling him what to do."

Ah, yes. Conan and Yusaku vs. Bourbon? That was a good combination. I bet the father-son duo could practically guess each other was thinking, making the interaction seamless. That however leads to a new set of problems.

"Are you ok with Yusaku-san facing off against Bourbon?"

Just like on the Mystery Train, we will be putting one of his parents directly into the line of fire. Was he all right with that? Not only that, but if Bourbon finds out about the Kudos helping, he could turn them in for helping me, or possibly connect them to Conan. Conan sighed, looking very tired. I think I realize why he might not have gotten much sleep last night.

"We don't have a choice. I can't be disguised as him, and you need to prove that you aren't him. Yusaku-san is the only one capable for matching wits with him and being cool under pressure without giving anything away. I have tried thinking of better options and couldn't find any. Can you?"

I shake my head. No, I approve of him one hundred percent. However, it wasn't my father facing an agent of a criminal organization. I decide to change the subject.

"Yukiko-san for the disguise right?"

He smirked. After twice seeing him in action, I was finally getting able to kind of predict his thought process. He looks quite pleased with the fact.

"Yes, but Yukiko-san will not be able to stay."

I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"Is something happening?"

He shrugged.

"In America, the Macademy awards are technically tonight, where Yusaku-san has to go to because of his recent movie might receive an award."

I frown. Then Yusaku-san cannot come and be Okiya right. Conan smirked pointing at the table.

"Yukiko-san said she would dress Yusaku-san up as you, and then dress up as Yusaku-san to go to the awards to receive it if he gets one."

It feels like we are all playing musical identities. I shake my head slightly. Man, this is so convoluted that it would take a miracle for Bourbon to figure it out.

"So if you and Yusaku-san will be here, then where will I be?"

In order to prove that we aren't the same, then I need to show up somewhere. Conan nodded.

"Well, this is you we are talking about correct? It wouldn't be smart to show up to a house you are living in, in your territory knowing who you are without backup."

Ah, I see.

"That is why it is imperative to know if he is a NOC or not, correct?"

He curled his fingers around the mug of cool coffee, with a smirk.

"Yes, if he was a regular agent for the Organization, it would be assumed he would bring some low level members to help ambush you. He has to go all out against you, in order to ensure your capture. However, if he fails or if we make him back off, then there are way too many witnesses to silence. He would be reported to the Organization, and I am not sure what their policy of failure is, but it can't be good."

Yeah, execution was the most common method of getting rid of those that weren't considered useful in the Organization's eyes. It was highly cutthroat, where you were constantly looking for missions to up your status or prove your worth so you don't end up with a bullet in the back.

"So in other words, he will use his real allies in the PSB instead of the Black Organization lackeys for this operation."

Conan nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe so."

He held up two fingers.

"There are two options he could use his allies for. One would be an ambush for you, which could result in a firefight, and can cause casualties on both sides, as well as a commotion. No, I think Bourbon doesn't want to waste resources like that."

He flicked one of the fingers down.

"If I were him, I would distract you here, and then force you to cooperate using something or someone that you don't want harmed, especially if he hates you like you say. Wouldn't it be more satisfactory to make you submit of your own volition then to take you down fighting?"

That is an accurate assessment of what Bourbon would do, although what could he use against me? My eyes widened in realization.

"Jodie and Camel."

Conan nodded seriously.

"Yes. He knows what they look like and possibly where they will be today."

How could he possibly know that? Conan must have seen the question in my eyes as he explained.

"Both of them have started getting doubts about your supposed death as well. There is only one logical place an investigator would go if they were curious about something."

I bite my lip as I answered.

"The scene of the crime. They are going to Raiha Pass."

Even if it had been months since the incident, it was the best place to start an investigation. Conan nodded.

"So, while Bourbon is here, engaging with Yusaku-san and myself, keeping 'you' busy, his real allies will be trying to apprehend Agents Jodie and Camel, in order to use them against you. Wouldn't it be really confusing for him if you showed up in the car that had the other FBI agents in it?"

Ah, I see. It's all coming together now. If I went with Jodie and Camel, I could not only prove that Akai and Okiya were different people, but also protect Jodie and Camel from them. It was killing two birds with one stone.

"You would have to remain hidden for a while though, let him deduce to his heart's content. He will probably have some way to prove that Okiya is you, and once he gives that evidence that isn't there, that is when we will strike. It will shake his confidence a bit, and probably will make him back off."

I nod. I don't think that will be enough. If he finds out he is wrong, he will back off Okiya Subaru, but he will want to investigate other avenues to find me, which could lead in me being captured further down the road. No, we need to get him off my tail completely.

"He will probably be in contact with his other agents. If I talk to him, I could probably talk him out of hunting me down."

Conan cocked his head at me.

"I thought you said he hated you."

I shrugged, draining the last of my coffee.

"Yes, but a good agent doesn't allow his personal feelings to affect his work. I just need to remind him of that."

If I could just remind him that even if he is on the same side as me, and give him a peace offering, there was a good chance he would back off.

"Boya, do you have a plan about the choker?"

I am guessing that Bourbon would research something to allow people to change voices, and from what I have heard, the voice changer choker used to sell really popular from Agasa Hakase's inventions to sell in the neighborhood. Bourbon would pick up on that and—

"Yes, there is a cold mask that has the same mechanism in it, and it can't be seen, and has a speaker in it if he is asked to remove it that I can speak out instead of Yusaku-san to cover it up. That choker might be the evidence that he needs to 'catch' you that we can turn on him. I borrowed it from Agasa Hakase last night."

He dug around in his pocket, pulling out the cold mask in question. After fiddling with it for a moment, he put it on his face, and the voice of Okiya Subaru came out of it, slightly muffled through the fabric.

"See? I can answer most of the questions through this without Bourbon ever realizing it."

I relaxed slightly. Of course he had already planned for that. Conan removed the cold mask and placed it on the counter.

"What about Haibara?"

If she senses anyone suspicious staking outside her house, she might think it was the organization.

"I instructed Agasa Hakase to take the Detective Boys out on another camping trip. They left right after school and won't be back until tomorrow."

I huffed a silent sigh of relief. Getting all of the collateral out of the way. Good. It is amazing that he was able to work this quickly to get all of this prepared in a little less then twelve hours.

"You really have thought of everything haven't you?"

Conan swirled his coffee around in his cup.

"It is important to be prepared."

Suddenly the doorbell chimes once more. I glance up at Conan as almost immediately his phone set off a ringtone. I notice how he pulls two out of his pocket, glancing between them until he picks the one in his right hand. Why would he need two phones? Ah, right, two identities. One must be his 'Conan' phone while the other one is his 'Shinichi' phone. Interesting. He hopped to the floor heading toward the door.

"Looks like they are here."

I finish my cup of coffee and place it on the counter, heading out after the boy. The planning part was over. It was now time to begin preparations. It was a bit strange preparing to protect myself instead of Haibara, but it was needed. Bourbon cannot know. I doubt he will either. All of this will be very interesting.


	27. Resurrection: Prep Work

**All right guys, this fic is quickly drawing to a close. I am expecting maybe four to five more chapters, and then I will be giving this one up. Don't worry though; I will ride it out until the very end. I know what I want to write about, and I am sure it will be a fun ride.**

I walked into the foyer to see Yukiko hugging the boy like her life depended on it, Conan putting up with the doting treatment with only slight embarrassment and irritation, and Yusaku standing in the doorway looking on with a dear fondness at his wife and son. It was a wholesome picture to be sure, and I felt immediately like I was intruding on something I shouldn't have. Before I could retreat however, Yukiko caught sight of me.

"Ah, without your disguise Subaru-kun."

She whisked towards me, but I was slightly more interested in Conan and Yusaku. It was the first time I had seen the father and son together. There was no words exchanged between them, just a clear gaze, but I could tell that even though they stood feet apart, they were having a conversation no one else could hear, just the two of them. Conan was the first to turn away with a smirk, and Yusaku mirrored it.

"I will make some breakfast for us Subaru-kun."

She rounded on the youngest here.

"As for you Sh-Conan-kun. You need to get to school don't you?"

My eyes flickered to the clock to see it was close to eight. Yes, if he left now he could possibly make it in time. Conan waved a hand.

"I am skipping today."

Yukiko's eyes quickly turned terrifying, and took up an intimidating stance, towering over the younger boy bearing that grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. Even I took a slight step back.

"Now Conan-kun, your education is important. You should go to school."

Conan blinked stupidly at Yukiko in disbelief, before he protested indignantly.

"Keeping him alive is way more important than learning how to write kanji, which I already know how to do!"

Yukiko stomped her foot down and Conan cowered slightly, almost backing down. I hear a small chuckle and Yusaku stepped forward.

"Dear let him have the day off. He needs to help us prepare after all."

Conan, realizing he had an ally, stood a little taller. Yukiko glanced between her husband and her son, realized she was in a one versus two fight, before she puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

"That's no fair."

Conan and Yusaku glanced each other and I could feel the eye rolls. Yukiko grinned as she almost tackled Conan into the floor.

"Of course you want to spend the day with your loving m—"

She was cut off by Conan shoving a hand over her mouth in a panic, glancing at me to see if I had heard. Yusaku sighed in exasperation.

"Yukiko dear."

I couldn't help it. The picture was too perfect. Yusaku's exasperated face at his wife's antics, Conan's close to panic and embarrassment as he shoving at Yukiko to get off, and Yukiko hugging the daylights out of her son was just too comical. I chuckled loudly, covering my mouth with my hand and turning away slightly so the Boya wouldn't see.

"See look, Subaru-san is laughing at us."

I turn back to see the Kudos looking at me with something akin to amusement. Well the older Kudos anyway. Conan just looked at me sheepishly. I waved a hand.

"Sorry. It is just…well you all are a breath of fresh air is all."

Yukiko grinned, standing up from the floor, dusting herself off.

"Now then, I will fix breakfast."

She whirled down the hallway. Yusaku smiled pleasantly and held his hand forward to me.

"Ah, nice to see you again Subaru-kun."

I shook his hand and I could tell by the callouses that this man was a writer. I see the same look of interest that Conan had when he first shook my hand, and I bet he is analyzing far more than I did.

"Likewise Kudo-san."

It was worth it to see Conan's interested face as he regarded us carefully.

"You know each other?"

Yusaku nodded.

"Yes. I came over a few weeks ago to visit. We met then."

Conan glanced at me suspiciously, before turning his attention back to Yusaku.

"Did you bring the items I asked for?"

Yusaku tapped a suitcase that I hadn't notice he had rolled in behind him.

"Yes, I collected them. Many of my friends asked several questions, but I said it was for detective work."

I stepped forward opening the suitcase to expose a variety of spy equipment. Spy cameras, computer monitors, laptops, microphones, ear pieces, and listening bugs lay in a tangled mess. Oh, that must be what he plans to use to monitor the conversation between Bourbon and Yusaku-san. Conan nodded in approval and zipped it back up.

"I will take it upstairs for our base of operations."

I grabbed the handles.

"I got it Boya."

Somehow I got the impression if he tried to take that upstairs he would topple over with the weight.

"Boys, come eat first. We can do business later."

We all glanced at each other and decided that can wait; Yukiko is quite insistent in what she wants, and none of us felt the need to fight her on it.

Within a few minutes Yukiko had four omelets on the table with refills of coffee, and we sat down to eat. I mostly stayed silent, listening as Conan caught up with Yukiko and Yusaku, telling them about his recent exploits and asking them about their travels. Yukiko made sure to ask about his school life as well as his friends and social life, while Yusaku was more interested in the mysteries. Conan would inform him about the recent crimes that he had solved, and it was amazing how they mirrored each other as they both got excited as they figured out the culprit, both Conan in the retelling, and Yusaku in the description, like they were discussing their favorite books. The look of enthusiasm on both of their faces was almost contagious.

They tried to pull me into the conversation often, well Yusaku and Yukiko did, asking if anything had happened interesting to me. I answered calmly, but quickly turned the attention back to Conan and their lives. It felt precious, their time together, so I didn't want to disturb it.

Conan was the first to slurp up his omelet and run out of the room.

"Ok I am going to go work on the getting the system up and running."

I glance at my plate, shoveling down the few bites I had left.

"I will go help him."

Yukiko chuckled as she picked up both his and my plates.

"All right. I am going to get started on Yu-chan's disguise. Call if you need anything."

I strolled out into the hall to see Boya inspecting the suitcase, pulling at the handles halfheartedly to gauge the weight. I picked it up out of his grasp.

"I got it. Where are we heading with this?"

Conan pointed to the second floor.

"Upstairs. I want to get far enough away that Bourbon can't sense me."

I lug the suitcase up the stairs with Conan trotting ahead of me, pushing open the door to one of the rooms.

"Here we go."

I set the case down and immediately Boya is rifling through the equipment, picking up different things and setting them out on the floor.

"Would you set up the computers and check the placement of the cameras? I will go set them up. Unless you want to do that?"

He looked up at me, and I debated. I would be able to place them better, considering my height, and if he sets them up then Bourbon will probably figure out who is really behind this scheme, if he hasn't already.

"No Boya, let's switch, unless you don't know how to do the computers?"

I highly doubt Conan doesn't know how to set up the software for this. He shook his head, and I see the spark of understanding.

"Ah, yes you are right. With this he will more than likely guess the FBI is observing the exchange then me."

He hopped up to the desk, starting to clear it of any miscellaneous items. I picked up at least five of the cameras. There were almost fifteen in there.

"Are we using all of these?"

It seems a bit excessive, and if we use this much Bourbon will most definitely spot them and conclude this is set up.

"No only a few. I would say at least eight of them? First though we need to set up the computers."

We spent the next hour hooking up the cameras and connecting them to the computers. It was nostalgic, reminding me of less dangerous operations when I was an FBI agent, when we broke drug deals and took down smaller crime syndicates and gangs with intel gathering.

We had a pretty good system going, with me fixing up the camera, with Conan busily typing programs, pulling up the view and auditory recordings on a window of the monitors, and positioning the three screens and two laptops where he desired. We talked, me mostly giving him pointers about how to do it better. Not that he wasn't doing a good job, but it was more of a textbook step by step way of doing it instead of doing it with the shortcuts you learn after experience of doing them in the field. Point was it was not as efficient as he could be. He took the advice to heart and eventually he fell into a groove.

"Hey Akai-san?"

I didn't look up from my task.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to be a sniper?"

I pause, looking up at the miniature detective, who was still turned toward the computers. That was quite a tall order, and a bit out of character for the boy. He usually wants to save people, not cause death. Why could he want to know how to snipe?

"What brings this up Conan-kun?"

He seemed to sense my seriousness and turned around, reaching for the next camera.

"It is a useful skill to have is it not? What happens if I have to deal with an enemy from far away, like Chianti and Korn?"

I think the Boya is missing the point. Snipers kill people. I raise my hand in the form of a finger gun.

"Conan."

He turned, and my finger hit him right in the forehead. He froze, eyes focused on the finger in his face. I wait a moment, before asking quietly.

"Are you prepared to kill someone?"

His eyes left the fake gun and focused back on my face.

"Not at all Akai-san. I wish to incapacitate them, to protect others."

Ah, thought so. Then this is not the job for the Boya. I withdraw my hand.

"Boya, there is only one spot that guarantees no injury or death of another person in protecting them: the brain stem, which kills instantly and causes no spasms or repercussions. Snipers kill to protect others. Incapacitating shots are not nearly as common."

His face hardens and he protested.

"You shot Kevin Yoshino to incapacitate him."

I raise an eyebrow. Ah, the sniper spree from a few weeks ago. Is that what brought up this idea in his head?

"Boya, Mouri Ran was in the way. If I had shot for the tip of his nose to kill him, it wouldn't have been as accurate with the distance, and could have hurt or killed her in the process."

He sighed, bowing his head.

"I just…during that case, I was next to useless, and it was because of you that he was apprehended. If you weren't there, Ran…neechan and Jodie Sensei and everyone else would have gotten hurt or killed. I am a pretty good shot with a pistol, but that has limited range. I am confident in my ability to incapacitate a criminal if it comes to that. However what happens in the future, when you aren't there to have my back? I want to save people in a realistic way, and I think learning how to be a sniper would achieve that goal."

He looked back up at me, eyes sparking.

"I don't want to feel that useless again."

The Boya felt useless? He had been the most crucial part of that case. If he hadn't have given me the light, I would have never been able to shoot. I get where he is coming from though. As a sniper, it is a privilege to have the longest reach to protect those in need, especially the ones that we care about. I also understand how frustrating it is being too far away to be able to do anything. I felt that on the top of Asakusa Sky Court, when I didn't have a clear shot because of the lack of light.

However, it is impossible for a human to be able to save everyone. It is a childish ideal that fosters unrealistic dreams. Conan is probably used to everything working out in the end, but he has experienced that failure before, at least with Akemi. That is probably why he is thinking about this. It was a noble thought, but unachievable. I turned from where I had been sitting on the floor to kneel in front of Conan.

"I thought you would make a pretty good sniper with your soccer ball to be honest."

He frowned, staring at the ground in front of him, not looking at me.

"It didn't reach completely."

I think he is missing the point again. He needs to understand. Sniping isn't just about skill, but personality. He doesn't have that killer vibe about him, and I think even though he has seen the worst people in the world and the atrocities they commit, has trudged through the filth of the criminal underworld, he has kept his kind nature. It is obvious in the way he treats people, law enforcement, strangers, loved ones, and even criminals alike. He will not have it in him to pull the trigger to completely silence someone, and somewhere down the road, he will have to make that choice.

It is naïve to think he won't come across cases where he will have to kill a man to protect people if he turned into a sniper. Not to mention to get that good takes years of training. It is just not something feasible for the Boya to do. I tapped his knee, making him look directly at me.

"Conan-kun, what am I?"

He narrowed his eyes in semi-confusion.

"A sniper?"

I shrugged. He was part right. I rephrased.

"What else?"

He answered dutifully.

"An FBI investigator."

I nodded.

"And what are you?"

His eyes flashed with conviction, as he gave me the same answer he said when he first introduced himself.

"A detective."

I smirked, raising a hand to ruffle his hair, which he displaced with a displeased protest.

"Exactly Conan-kun. Detectives seek the truth, unravel crime scenes, and occasionally catch the criminals that commit the deed; however they seek justice by incarcerating criminals. Investigators do that as well, although they are not afraid to kill in order for their justice to be met. Their philosophies are different. It is best to stick with what you are best at, and leave things you aren't good at to other people. Do not forget your ideals in order to achieve your goals."

I withdraw my hand and lean back.

"Besides, if you need a sniper for anything, you know you can call me for anything. I will always have your back for as long as I am able."

Yes, even when I was a whole lot older, or whenever we had gone back to our lives after the organization has been put into jail, and Kudo Shinichi is back on the stage, if he calls me or needs me for a case, I will always be willing to help him. I am sure the feeling is mutual. If I ever need to take down any organizations, or have an oracle depict the future for me, I know exactly who to call. Conan sighed, before giving me a gentle smile.

"Ah, I wasn't thinking clearly. You are right of course."

He turned back to his work.

"Thank you Akai-san, for refusing my request."

He finally got it. I turned back to my work, clicking the cameras back on.

"No problem Boya, I am glad you understand now."

After about another half an hour, everything was hooked up to the system. Conan sat in the chair, looking over all the screens to check them. It was strange how small he looked in the set up, where I had seen bigger men that weren't nearly as qualified.

"Everything seems to be in order."

I picked up two of the ear pieces from the bag, placing one in my ear, while handing the other to him.

"Any particular places you want them?"

Conan attached the earpiece to his ear, the mouthpiece curving around his cheek.

"No I will leave that up to your expert opinion. I will just tell you what the best angle will be. I would like Yusaku-san to talk to Bourbon in the living room."

I grabbed a handful of the cameras and stuff them in my pockets, descending the staircase to the first floor. The living room huh? It was the room closest to the door, so we can set up cameras in there and in the foyer to document his whole stay. I walk past the kitchen to hear Yukiko blabbering away as Yusaku sat obediently, letting his wife paint the disguise on his face.

I scope out possible spots and secure the cameras under the Boya's directions. Within an hour, we had all the cameras positioned correctly. I was tempted to ask the Boya to use Kudo Shinichi's voice, considering I could only hear, not see him, but thought better of it. It would have been strange to ask considering I had technically never met his real self.

I strolled back up the stairs to the control center to see Conan fiddling with a microphone and the cold mask. I look over his shoulder to see how everything looked. It was different between setting up the pieces and looking at it as a whole picture. I could see the exchange from multiple angles, so Bourbon couldn't hide anything behind his back or anything like that. If he tried anything, Conan could warn Yusaku in time to deal with the threat.

Which brings up another question that had been poking at the back of my brain. What if we were wrong? What if Bourbon was not a NOC? I doubt Conan's deduction is incorrect, but…it was impossible to predict some things even for a miracle. What if he turned on Yusaku with a gun, and the Boya had to watch his father die in front of him? I opened my mouth to ask when Conan stated calmly.

"Do you doubt my guarantee Akai-san?"

I froze, and noticed how my face, looking rather grave was reflected in one of the darkened screens, a few inches below mine, Boya's piercing gaze was just as potent in the reflection. I feel a slight feeling of déjà vu of the same words that I spoke to him during the Kir operation. I smirked in response and stood. Right, I was foolish for doubting the Boya's plan. Even if there was a slight chance that we were wrong, Yusaku and Conan should be well prepared to deal with him. I know how relentless Conan is with criminals and how damaging his tranquilizer watch is as well as his soccer balls, and Yusaku was a detective at one time as well; I can tell by his aura that he would have made a great FBI agent to rival my skills. I should trust both of them to handle the situation at hand.

"Not at all Boya."

He turned back to his tinkering.

"It won't take me long to finish this. You can go see how Yusaku-san's disguise is going if you would like."

I take that as a signal I am dismissed from my mini boss and stalk back downstairs, to check and see what was happening. I walk in to Yukiko about halfway through with painting the foundation onto the mask, with Yusaku patiently putting up with it. I pull up a stool to watch the work. Yukiko, hearing the scrap of the legs against the kitchen tile, didn't look up from her work as she asked.

"You want to help me Subaru-kun? It would get it done faster."

I freeze in my seat. Me, help? Was I good enough? I know I had been practicing but was it enough? I suppose it would go by faster. I pull the stool up so I was sitting right beside Yukiko-san. I pull out a blending sponge and where she painted I gently dabbed at it, blending it into the latex mask. I was concentrating on my work, but I can sense Yukiko's radiant smile with how the room brightened by about a hundred watts. There was something niggling at the back of my mind so I asked.

"Kudo-san, do you know the particulars of how I came to be at this house?"

I was curious if the great Kudo Yusaku had figured out, or had been informed about how the trick was done, the one that convinced me Conan was a masterful detective. Ah, he can't answer, not with us working on his face. Moving while Yukiko was working on your disguise was like asking to be berated and given a slight smack on the wrist. Yusaku raised his hand, folding his fingers into gestures that I soon recognized as sign language.

 _No not enough info._

Ho? How interesting. I picked up a brush, painting on some blush into the cheeks.

"Oh, would you like me to tell you now or would you rather figure it out later?"

Either way he will hear of his son's genius by the end of the day, if I, or Bourbon and Conan will tell him. He seemed to think about it, before he pointed to me, before folding his hand into a fist, gesturing _yes._

I smirk as I gladly take the slight distraction that helps with the monotony of disguising. I started at the very beginning, at when the Boya picked out which of the three men was the culprit. I kept the details short and sweet, keeping to the facts. I painted the scene in the format of a crime report more than a story. I didn't know if Yukiko would be able to figure out the genius behind the mystery.

After I finished explaining, about where Kir shot me on Raiha pass and I drove here to get my disguise, no amount of chiding from Yukiko could keep the man from smiling. His eyes sparkled with emotions that I could barely recognize as he motioned silently.

 _I see. That is quite the plan._

I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"That is an understatement."

 _That sounds like something I would write in one of my books._

Yusaku gave me more signs, this time slightly more firm, yet gentle at the same time.

 _I am so proud of him._

I pause. Ah, that would be the emotion I saw earlier. A look of pride in his son's abilities, as well as awe at thinking up such a thing, as he should be. His child has gained recognition from Jodie, Camel, and me, as well as Vermouth and I am sure Bourbon with his brilliance and clear judgement. His son had managed to make significant progress against the organization that no one seemed to get a grip on. He has every right to be a proud father.

My thoughts were interrupted from a light tap on my wrist. I glance from where I had been shading in the mask around the neck area to see Yusaku's eyes sparkle as he signed slowly.

 _Find what you were looking for?_

It took me a few moments to figure out what he was asking. Ah, right. I hadn't talked to Yusaku since I had discovered the true identity of Edogawa Conan. I smirked.

"Ah yes, I closed that investigation a while ago."

I see Yusaku's eyes brightened as he let out a half chuckle through his nose.

"What investigation?"

I froze, glancing toward the door to see Conan walking in, eyes wide in his innocent child routine. Ah crap, he is trying to lower my guard. I answer seriously, not looking at Yusaku to give anything away.

"Last time I was here Yusaku san left me a little mystery to figure out that's all."

Conan paused, but didn't ask anything else.

"Hey Ok-Yukiko-san, what is for lunch?"

I glance over at the clock. Man, noon already? We are already basically finished with Yusaku's disguise. Yukiko stuck out her tongue to the side, an act of focus as she worked on the eyebrows, before she answered.

"You want to go get some fast food? I don't have the time to fix you boys something. Why don't you go on over to Poirot and get some of their sandwiches?"

I see Conan stiffen a little. Ah, Bourbon is working there is he not? If he catches the boy skipping school he will admonish him, or tell the Mouris, or do something else to mess up the plan like detain him. I offer helpfully.

"I am craving Café Columbo food myself. Conan-kun can you go get some?"

Conan relaxed and nodded. Yukiko gestured out the door with her free hand.

"Purse is in the hall dear."

Conan disappeared from view and in about a minute I heard the door open and shut.

"Why did you not want Poirot?"

I glanced over at Yukiko who was still looking at her husband, but I can tell her attention is on me. Yusaku also was looking at me gravely, as if sensing something was wrong. I sigh.

"Has Conan-kun told you what this is about?"

Yukiko shook her head, answering for both of them.

"No, he said that he needed Yusaku to disguise as you."

I pause. Can I tell them that their son is living above a person from the organization that may be a double agent? I decided not and to tell a little fib.

"I just like Café Columbo's food better."

I know I should probably tell them, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Yukiko would fret needlessly, begging me to take care of Conan again, and I don't know how Yusaku would react.

Yusaku asked with his hands, holding up first all of his fingers, and then a one on his right hand, and a four on his left. I cock my head to the left, trying to decipher the message. Fifteen? No he wouldn't have separated them like that. Wait, police code. Ten, and then a one and four…10-14? If I remember correctly, that was reporting a prowler.

Ah, yes. He was asking if there was a suspicious person at Poirot. I nodded, not needing words to confirm his suspicions. Yusaku's brow tightened fractionally and I see the discreet glance toward his wife. I thank him silently. I feel like if we told Yukiko her son was that close to an Organization member she might freak out a little. Yusaku on the other hand…I know he is also worried but he is less likely to freak out. I need to reassure him somehow, but I don't exactly know how.

Yusaku raised his hand again, flashing one and zero multiple times. One zero one zero one, so 10-101? Ah, I remember that one. What is status, or are you secure? He was asking if Conan was safe at the Mouris. I blink before I replied, using my hands as well, except they were tapping the numbers out on Yusaku's hand, out of Yukiko's sight.

 _10-106._

Status secure. Conan is safe. He is aware of it and has been acting accordingly. I add as an afterthought.

"Maybe I can invite the Poroit cook over to teach him a lesson."

There was a discreet hint that Yusaku could pick up on, that the same man would be coming over here tonight. There was no acknowledgment besides the slight smirk and twinkle in the man's eye. He knows now, and he can also gauge how dangerous this man is that is around his son tonight.

"Oh, have you made that much progress on your cooking Subaru-kun?"

I startled, looking up from my work. I forgot Yukiko was also part of this conversation. I cover it up with an easy smile.

"Ah, I have a great teacher Yukiko-san."

Yukiko giggled like a school girl. I sigh inwardly and pick up another brush.

A few minutes later I hear the sound of the door opening. I place my brush down and rush out into the hall to see Conan slipping on the house slippers, plastic bag full of food in his hand. I knelt in front of him whispering.

"Are you going to tell Yusaku-san about the plan?"

Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I will inform him of it after Yukiko-san and you leave. We have to come up with a code to communicate as well."

I blink. I have to leave? With Yukiko-san? Why? Conan answered my questions easily before I even asked them.

"After Yukiko-san is finished with Yusaku-san's disguise she is heading back to the airport. I would assume you wouldn't want to walk around in broad daylight as yourself so she was going to drop you off at Camel's car. Is that agreeable?"

Of course. I nodded and stood back up, taking the food bag from the boy.

"Yes, thank you."

We walked back in to Yukiko-san standing straight up clapping her hands in excitement.

"Voila, you are done dear."

There sitting in the chair was Okiya Subaru. He looked exactly like my alter ego. I step forward; studying his face, looking for flaws that I knew weren't there.

"Looks wonderful Yukiko-san."

She looked at her watch and frowned.

"Just in time too. My flight is soon. Come on Subaru-kun. I am giving you a ride right?"

I take two of the sandwiches out of the bag, and walk toward the door.

"Yes, let me grab something."

I make my way to my nightstand, where the pistol that Kusada Rikumichi shot himself with lay in a drawer. I take it out easily, trying not to get my fingerprints on it. I had been thinking about it, and this was the best peace offering I could give. Not only was it a share of information, but Bourbon if he was PSB, he knew about Japan and how he could have gotten the pistol in the first place. It was a bone to occupy the dog that was attacking me, diverting his attention away from me. It was killing two birds with one stone.

I grab one of the earpieces from the suitcase and stick it in my ear, before joining Yukiko by the door.

"All right, I am ready."

I turn around to see Conan and Yusaku standing in the kitchen doorway. I wonder how they will act when I leave. I throw them a nod.

"Good luck."

Conan smirked, holding up two fingers. Peace? No, V for victory. I smirk in return, tapping the ear piece.

"Keep me in the loop."

Conan nodded once, and then I was gone with Yukiko-san, out to the rental car that was outside the house.

Yukiko-san was a superb driver, possibly on par with Camel, even if she was a speed demon. I however wasn't that concerned about it, only clamping my fingers around the seatbelt a few times as the woman drifted around cars, switching lanes with ease. Even though it should have been a ten minute drive, it turned into five. She pulled into the parking spot right beside Camel's, and unlocked the door.

"Good bye Subaru-kun. I will be back tomorrow to make sure you reattach your disguise correctly. This will be your final test."

I raise my eyebrow. Was I that good already?

"I didn't think I was that close to being completely independent."

Yukiko bit her lip.

"Well, the fact that Yu-chan is playing you must mean your disguise is compromised right? If this person is investigating you, then me coming and going every week will draw unwanted attention. The sooner I cut ties with you the better right?"

Ah, so Yusaku is not the only ones with the brains in the family. Even given such vague clues as what Conan must have given her, she figured out most of the situation out on her own. No wonder Conan is so intelligent; both of his parents are geniuses in their own right. Yukiko made a shooing noise.

"Get going. I have to be back in Los Angeles so I can get my Yu-chan disguise ready."

I glance around, and hopped out of the car before it reversed and revved its way out of the parking lot. It took me a little longer than thirty seconds to pick the lock to the inside of Camel's car. I sat in the back, and locked it again. I glance at the pile of jackets in the backseat and decide it would be a great thing to hide underneath. Ah yes, I was going to look that up.

I pull out my phone, clicking in the keys to the search engine. It didn't take long to hack into the Japan's police academy graduates. If this guy was PSB, then he had to have been good, enough to graduate with honors. I went back through every year, looking through the names. Zero was his nickname as a child so that narrows it down surely. Unless they wiped his name from all the records, which would make this a wasted effort.

Finally after two hours of searching did I find it. Furuya Rei, graduated with honors. Zero as a nickname, check. I click on his name and a photograph of a much younger version of Bourbon popped up, along with a bio that said he disappeared off the record a few years ago. I smirk. Ah Boya, you were right. Now that I have his real name, it should shock his system a bit. I glance at my watch and yawn. I had an early start this morning, and it would be awhile before any moves are made by either party. A nap seems to be in order.

I lay back, pulling my signature hat down over my eyes to block out the sun. When I wake up, it will be time to fight the most crucial battle to date. I can't be over confident and cocky just because it is a three on one fight. Bourbon might pull something out from under us if we aren't careful. I have to trust that Conan and Yusaku will be able to take care of things on their end smoothly, while taking care of my end just as easily.

I take a deep breath, and have no trouble allowing my consciousness to fade away.


	28. Resurrection: Confrontation

**I am thinking about doing a similar series to this one, but with possibly Bourbon. Would anyone be interested in that? Its just an idea so it might now happen, but I am thinking about it. Let me know what you all think. This is episodes 781 through 783 and also spoilers for those who don't know the history of Akai and Bourbon.**

I woke up with a start to the sound of the automatic lock clicking open. I blink my eyes open, and realize that it was night time. How long had I been asleep? That didn't exactly matter at the moment. I was just lounging in the back of Camel's car, and they would be in here soon and see me if I didn't do something.

I yank the jackets in the back seat over me quickly, barely daring to breathe as I heard the doors open. Now, I always check my car out before hand as an agent; you don't know when someone will attack you. I felt that my flimsy hiding spot wouldn't hold up, but I didn't hear anything besides the car turning on. So…they didn't spot me? I am kind of disappointed. If I was a criminal…they could have gotten ambushed easily.

"Where are we going Jodie-san?"

Ah, Camel, and Jodie, as we suspected. It was nice to hear him again after all this time. I hear Jodie let out a small sigh before she replied, voice full of conviction.

"Let's just drive for a bit. I need to check something out. We need to go east for now."

Ah, that was the old Jodie. I didn't like hearing her so unsure of herself last time in the department store. I carefully place my finger in my ear, flicking on the button to the earpiece. Immediately there was a voice.

"Akai-san? Are they on the move? Tap once for yes, two for no."

I smirked. I didn't expect Boya to answer so quickly, but I should have. I gently poked the earpiece, knowing the barely audible sound would carry to the receiver.

"All right, then we can prepare here as well. Good luck Akai-san."

I switch off the receiver, listening to the engine thrum, and the silence stretching between the two FBI Agents. When will they strike? Will Bourbon go to the Kudo's house? Will we succeed? I take a deep breath and just relax in the back seat. I just hope I can convince Bourbon to back off. Suddenly I hear slight intake of breath on the receiver.

"Our visitor is here Akai-san. I will give you the signal soon."

I tapped once for confirmation. I hear muffled voices, like the Boya had placed my earpiece aside and was focusing on the earpiece between Yusaku and him. It was better that way. If I heard what they were talking about I would worry needlessly. Although I hope I can review the footage later; the battle of wits between Bourbon and the Kudos would be something legendary that I would love to watch, if only to see Bourbon get outsmarted and boxed into a corner.

"Jodie-san, I really need to know an exact location."

I zone back in as Camel prodded for an answer to his previous question. Jodie hesitated before giving her answer.

"Raiha Pass."

Camel started, and I felt a slight swerve in the car as he must have turned the wheel.

"Raiha Pass? We are going to the place they killed Akai-san?"

Jodie affirmed.

"Yes, I think we will find something there."

She started murmuring to herself, and in the quiet car, I could hear every word clearly.

"That expression he made when he heard they had learned that Kusada Rikumichi had shot himself, and the way he lost his cool during the flower viewing incident. There must be something there."

Oh, I am guessing she was talking about Conan. Ho, I thought that kid couldn't get rattled. He was almost always calm about everything. I can see it though. He didn't expect someone to actually figure out the plan that we had carefully constructed. When Bourbon started pulling away the web that we had weaved to expose the truth, of course Conan must have panicked. Although, the incident from yesterday, that she was talking about, was that real fear, or faked. Obviously Jodie decided to investigate because of his reaction, but was the Boya already planning that far ahead that he allowed himself to look vulnerable to get the ball rolling on the investigation of my death? I wouldn't put it past him.

"What do you mean Jodie-san?"

I gently pulled the jackets off of my face so that I could see what was happening. It was dark enough now that even if Jodie and Camel looked back here they wouldn't see anything. I see Jodie look over at Camel.

"Well, think about it. Kusada Rikumichi and Shu were killed around the same time right? Maybe Shu switched the corpses?"

She put a finger to her chin.

"The only thing I can't think of is how exactly he did it."

Camel looked over at her, almost with a look of pity. Yes, I was sure Jodie had almost moved on from my death when this matter had presented itself. It might look like absolute denial from one standpoint, but I was so proud of her. She was thinking like we did all those months ago. She was willing herself to think outside the box, and possibly come to the same conclusion we had. I smiled faintly as I scooted into a more comfortable position, silently willing Jodie to come to the right answer, like a teacher wishing her students well on a test.

It was a few minutes later when she suddenly looked at her hands.

"His fingerprints should be on there too unless he covered them…"

She paused, thinking before she exclaimed.

"…with a film. That's right, Shu must have coated his fingers with a clear adhesive to be safe on both his hands."

Camel glanced over at her.

"What do you mean?"

Jodie explained eagerly.

"When he grabbed Conan-kun's phone, the coating on his fingerprints prevented his fingerprints from getting on the phone. That's why Shu dropped the can of coffee. The coating made his fingers slippery."

Ah, there you go. I wondered if you would remember that incident. I am almost glad I did it now, even though at the time it had almost cost us everything. Now though, with an enemy finding out, we might as well let our allies know of this as well. Camel asked.

"Then whose fingerprints were on the phone?"

"Not Shu's. Kusada Rikumichi's, the one who touched it before him."

Camel put it together in an instant.

"Then the corpse that was shot in the head and burned at Raiha pass…"

Jodie finished the thought.

"Was Kusada Rikumichi's corpse. I am not exactly sure how, but Shu must have had the body dressed like himself inside his truck, pretended to get shot, and then switch the bodies."

Finally, months after the fact, they have finally figured it out. I smirked as I glanced from both of them. They had come far in their deductions, farther than I expected. I thought this plan was unattainable myself. The fact they did was a sign that both of them had improved as agents. I was proud of them. Suddenly I see Camel glance up into the rearview mirror, narrowing his eyes before turning back to the conversation.

"Do you think that is the truth Jodie-san?"

She nodded, confidence in her deduction evident in her body language.

"I can't think of an alternative can you? The one that adds all these pieces together?"

Camel paused, obviously thinking before replying.

"I don't believe it. Akai-san touched the phone before they even recovered Mizunashi Rena. Did Akai-san already know she would be ordered to kill him?"

Yes, that was the key. No one could have predicted those events to unfold exactly the way they did. That's why everyone involved in this plan doubted its completion. Who would have thought that we were blessed with an oracle strategist? Jodie answered quietly.

"Yes, Shu must have known that much."

Jodie, you give me too much credit. I didn't even think of such a plan. Suddenly I see the change come over Jodie. She stiffened, mouth dropping open, and pure astonishment and awe fell over her face. She gasped bolting straight up in the seat. Ho? Did you figure it out? She must have. I don't know how, but I am sure some hint that Conan had dropped in the past had clued her in.

Yes Jodie, you were right to choose Edogawa Conan as your favorite detective. Now you understand just how competent he is. She had seen him solve crimes before sure, but this was a whole different level. He is by far the most powerful, most ingenious, most dangerous detective I have ever met. He has gone beyond all expectations I have placed on him and has come up with this genius plan that only two other people have seen the ingenuity behind the shrunken teenager detective.

Camel interrupted her thinking.

"We'd better hurry. We have some strange cars on our tail."

Oh, did they come as we predicted. The party can finally truly start. Boya should be engaging Bourbon now. We just have to play keep away until the right moment. As if reading my thoughts, I could feel Camel speed the car up, passing safe speeds into almost suicide levels. He asked quickly, only slightly stressed about the situation.

"What has Akai-san been doing since then? Do you know who he might be? Maybe someone who uses the same phrases?"

Wow, going straight to the disguise avenue, not even the move somewhere far away route. I suppose they do know me pretty well. They know I wouldn't run when my mission to catch the crows takes precedence over pretty much everything else. Jodie questioned.

"Phrases?"

Yes, I did have some pretty common ones, and possibly if she thought back, she could remember the time in the department store when I let slip that one phrase I used often.

"You know, Akai-san would always say 'the odds are fifty fifty, so we are in the same boat'."

Jodie gasped, answering quickly.

"It's him. I told you about him before, the strange man with glasses I ran into at Beika's department store."

So she did remember. Perfect Jodie. You have definitely improved in your memory and deduction skills. I wonder if me not being there has allowed you to grow in your own way.

I felt the car shift as Camel drifted around a bend, and I tried my best to clench my fingers around the seat to keep me in place. Suddenly I hear Camel grit his teeth and Jodie exclaimed.

"No way, they are barricading the road."

Well Bourbon is going all out. Not that I didn't expect him to. I wonder how Conan and Yusaku are doing against him. I can still barely hear what was going on at the other end of my earpiece, so it was next to useless.

"Clench your teeth so you don't bite your tongue."

Well crap. I obey the order and brace myself, gripping tightly to the seat as I felt Camel swerve to the right, and hitting something, and immediately the car tilted. I smirk as I slide a little but not much toward the driver side. As expected of the best driver in the FBI. We wobbled as we stood on two wheels, scooting forward until we fell back on four wheels with a bang, squealing away. If the PSB thinks that the FBI agents are a bunch of pushovers that will just stop if the road is barricaded they are sadly mistaken.

Jodie glanced back, but thankfully her eyes were focused on the cars behind us instead of me.

"Way to go Camel."

"Who the hell are those guys?"

Jodie narrowed her eyes, gazing ahead.

"They must be their allies. Now that they know that Shu is alive they are trying to use us as bait to draw him out."

I smirk to myself. Ah, so we were right, and by we I mean Conan. Once again your predictions prove to be accurate and realistic. Camel gasped lightly.

"You mean I ruined Akai-san's plan because I let it slip that Kusada Rikumichi shot himself?"

No Camel it isn't your fault. Bourbon and Vermouth have fooled smarter people, and besides he had a pretty strong idea that I was still alive that I gave him back on the Bell Tree Express. Jodie chided.

"We don't have time for remorse. Focus on getting them off our tail."

That was an excellent point. We can mourn over spilled milk at a later date. Now was still not the correct time to give up yet. I think we can hold them off for a little while longer. Conan hasn't given me the signal yet. Come on Boya.

"This isn't good. The steering wheel keeps turning to the right."

"What do you mean?"

"I must have damaged the tire and bent the rim when I went over that rock. The air is leaking out of the tire."

"What?"

"At this rate they will catch us."

Ah, so we have gone from bad to worse. Camel is a good driver, but I cannot expect him to continue driving safely under these conditions. They will catch us soon, which will interfere with our plan. If I don't do something now that is. Come on Boya tell me to make my move. I tap the earpiece, hoping for a response. Almost immediately I hear my earpiece being picked up off the table.

"Wait."

Just a single word, and then I was put on the back burner again. Almost immediately I felt bad. Boya was concentrating his hardest on Bourbon, and I shouldn't distract him. Overseeing two parts of a single operation is difficult to do, even for me as seasoned as I am. I should leave him alone. However, he deserves to know that we are almost in trouble here, so that he can react accordingly, manipulating the conversation so that Bourbon can come to the conclusion faster that I am not Okiya Subaru.

"Do something Camel!"

"I am sure Akai-san will manage something though."

Jodie sighed, looking depressed. The tires squealed in the night, trying to make up for the fact that one of them was flat. I sighed silently, calming all of my nerves. Any second now—

Suddenly I hear a small sound on the other end of the ear piece, a triumphant little laugh and I could hear the smirk in it.

"Caught him. Green light on your end Akai-san."

I smirked. Finally. I am sure Bourbon is very confused right now. I would love to see the look of absolute surprise on his face. I calmly sit up in the backseat,removing the earpiece and pocketing it as I gazed around. Camel and Jodie were both looking quite distressed, flinching as a car came in from the left and from the right, and I can feel the lights from a car that was trailing behind. Ah so they were trying to box us in. I can tell that if Boya waited just a few seconds more, it would have turned ugly fast.

Now, how to do this? They need to see me and have no doubts about my identity. I glance up and see the roof was a convertible. That makes it so much easier. I command easily.

"Open the roof."

Camel and Jodie both jump in shock. I repeat, only allowing a sliver of urgency come into my voice.

"Open it Camel."

Camel started forward, pushing the button and replying I am sure reflexively.

"Yes sir."

There was a mechanical sound as the roof retracted into the car. I close my eyes, listening as I hear Conan say quietly.

"Everything is clear here. You can do what you like."

Oh, giving me full reign Boya? You all succeeded on your end I take it. Now it was my turn to make sure that the plan fully succeeds. I open my eyes to see Jodie looking back at me with excitement and Camel in the rearview mirror with surprise and relief.

"Shu!"

"Akai-san?!"

I revel in them just saying my name again, just for a moment. Right, I have business. I turn to give the PSB agents a mild glare. They freaked out slightly, and immediately the cars dropped back. That's right, back off and report to your boss. The sooner Bourbon stops sinking his teeth into Yusaku and Conan the better in my opinion. Not that they can't handle the pressure I just didn't like putting them in that position.

Now that they know I am here and not there, the next priority is getting them off our tail at least long enough to catch our breath and open negotiations. If I recall correctly, from that night of scouting before my fake death there was a straightaway coming up. I still have the pistol, loaded with most of its ammo since I hadn't used it since the last owner. If I stopped the front car somehow, shooting out a tire or engine, the rest would crash like dominos, immobilizing them. I gauge the distance in my head, keeping an eye on the cars behind me as I remark.

"Five seconds."

Yes, that should be enough time. I just need a steady automobile for that long and then I can take the shot. This actually kills two birds with one stone. They won't question my identity if I prove my handiness with a gun, assuring that I am the real Akai Shuichi and not a double, as well as take care of our pursuers. There is a possibility to bodily harm to them because wrecking at high speeds is dangerous, but I believe in their abilities as agents as well. This should work out. Camel let out a questioning sound. I clarify.

"Up ahead there is a 200 meter stretch of straight road. Once we are there, keep the car steady for five seconds. We will end this stupid chase."

Camel can do it. He is an expert driver after all. Camel acknowledged a little shakily, but I see his hands tighten on the wheel and his eyes drop to straight in front of him, concentrating on the road. Jodie asked quickly.

"Where have you been? Why are you in the car?"

Ah so many questions but not the right time to answer them. Finally after all these months, of watching Conan creep in the shadows, pulling strings, pushing the chess pieces, being the stage director in the wings this entire time, I can finally say it.

"Everything has gone exactly according to the boy's plan."

I could tell that Conan lived in the shadows, but it was obvious Kudo Shinichi reveled in attention like his mother. He adored crowds and showing off; it was why the media loved him so much. No one can do a one eighty that fast and be ok with it; I have seen Conan sometimes try to show off, like he used to, when he would think it wasn't dangerous. I was just giving the Boya credit, letting him take the spotlight for once, showing off his genius like a kid who found a bauble that was showing it to the other kids to make them jealous. He deserved praise, and I was more than willing to give it to him. I can expand my admiration, from sharing it with Kir months ago, to Jodie and Camel, now having four people that have witnessed the kid's intelligence.

Jodie asked quickly.

"That boy? You mean Conan-kun?"

I smirked. Ah so she did figure it out; it wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I explained basically his predictions.

"Yes. In order to secure me without resistance, they are trying to capture one of my close associates."

I pulled out some gloves form my pocket, readying the pistol in order to pull off this shot as I explain. I can't put my fingerprints on this gun so they can have untampered with evidence.

"To maintain secrecy, they came while you were out driving and separated from the other FBI agents. They knew you would come to Raiha pass since you were beginning to doubt my death."

I cocked the pistol, once again checking its ammo. All right, the time should be getting close if I recall correctly, the straightaway should be just up ahead.

"Camel, the straightaway is after the next right turn."

Camel nodded, replying in true confident agent fashion.

"Roger. I will keep the steering wheel and speed steady once we make the turn."

Ah, this is nice, being in a high speed chase, with my fellow agents, and we are cooperating and giving orders to the others. I had missed this as Okiya Subaru. Jodie yelled over the wind whistling around the car.

"This is crazy! The car is shaking because the tire is losing air. You can't possibly aim a gun."

True, these aren't the best conditions, but I know that Camel will give me the best that he can give with what he has to work with, to open the door of opportunity that I need. I settle back, steadying myself against the driver's seat and raising the gun, putting a foot on the floor and the other in the seat for stability.

"Not a problem. I can account for regular movement."

Hmm, I need better stability for my arm. I can't just hold up the pistol one handed and shoot. I place my fist on my knee, and the pistol on top of it. I sight down the barrel to check the height of the sights and realized it was about in the right position. I take a deep breath, tensing my body to keep the movement of the gun to a minimum. I hear Jodie say my name, but I ignore it as the next information came from Camel.

"Right turn."

The cars in my view swerve out of the sights as we take the turn. I ready my finger on the trigger and flick off the safety.

"I am counting on you Camel."

We flew around the bend, and I wait my next orders, keeping my eyes on the enemies behind me.

"The straight!"

I steady the gun in my hand and watch as the cars skid into view. I absentmindedly hear Camel counting in the background but my kinetic vision zeroes in on the tires, trying to see under the bright headlights. I should shoot the right one because of how the car will swerve will block the road for the other cars and cause a pileup. Just as I was about to fire, the car behind us swerved slightly and I took a deep breath as I followed the movement. There, now.

I released my breath and pulled the trigger. Compared to the sniper incident, this was not nearly as difficult. Sure the time limit, but it was doable with someone of my abilities.

The bullet pinged off the tire rim, blowing out their right tire. Immediately the car tried to compensate and swerved over, affectively barricading the road. I heard several other crashes as the cars all collided into each other. We drifted around another corner and we barely tapped the guardrail as we sped off into the night, away from our pursuers. Jodie remarked with relief.

"They are not following. We must have lost them."

"Way to go Akai-san."

No, we cannot just leave. If we do, Bourbon will hunt the ends of the earth to find me, putting Haibara and Conan in danger again if he discovers me as Okiya Subaru. If he does it will attract attention from other Organization members, and that would definitely not be good. We need him off my back completely.

"Camel. Turn back."

Jodie gaped at me in surprise. Camel responded easily, not questioning.

"Roger."

"Wait, you're kidding right?"

Jodie asked in surprise. I place the earpiece back in my ear, murmuring, reporting in just like any agent to the coordinating superior.

"Targets have been stopped. Proceeding with negotiations."

Conan hummed.

"All right."

I take a deep breath and sigh. This was not something I was exactly looking forward to. I hadn't talked to Bourbon since the whole Scotch incident, and I know he still hates me for it. This meeting will not be pleasurable in the slightest, but that didn't mean I was unwilling to do it.

"Shu, why do we need to turn around? The organization—"

"Don't worry, they aren't part of the organization."

Camel made a U-turn in the road, heading back to where we last saw the agents of the PSB. I wait patiently in the back seat. I have completely disrupted their mission, and their minds will be in disarray. They will be more likely to talk now that we technically have beaten them. Hmm, we should be coming up on them if I am not mistaken.

"Jodie, Camel, no matter what happens, don't do or say anything. Let me handle this."

It would be best if we didn't start a fight between two national agencies. Camel was a little skittish for this kind of negotiations, and Jodie was slightly hot headed. I was probably the best person to handle this mission.

"Roger."

"Roger Shu."

They answered readily. I nod as I closed my eyes, removing the ear piece from my ear once more. They can't know I was talking with anyone. Better let them assume We round the bend to see them all standing out in front of their cars, most checking for injuries while one was on the phone, probably with Bourbon. I feel kind of bad for almost killing them. They are the good guys, like us, and I hate that we have to be divided over such an issue if our goal is the same. Camel brakes to a halt beside them. I let my eyes rove over them, checking for any serious injuries.

"Are you ok?"

The man stuttered into the phone.

"A-Akai."

Immediately the rest of the agents drew their guns, leveling them at us threateningly. Camel and Jodie froze, and I could feel their wary gazes switch between me and the guns pointed at us. I take a deep breath silently. It is obvious they are scared of me; it's not like I didn't just take out five cars with one bullet. They are threatened, which is why they pulled the pistols. This wouldn't be nearly as hard if Bourbon wasn't so hotheaded and had made me seem like the worst person on the planet that needed to be dealt with.

"Don't blame me. You are the ones who came after us."

You all are the aggressors, not us. We were simply protecting ourselves. Besides, it was only a matter of time before one of the cars drifted off into the ravine or someone could have gotten killed. I remarked.

"If I hadn't done that people would have died."

Now then, I look directly at the guy in charge, well I would assume since he is holding the phone that is probably connected to Bourbon.

"I have a proposal. Will you trade me that phone for the gun that I just fired?"

I am giving up my way of force for a way of negotiations. I hold out the gun with both hands, not at all intending to trick them. I need to talk to Bourbon. The agents lowered their weapons in confusion. I held out the gun, almost insisting that they take it. The guy in charge hesitantly reached forward, grabbing the gun by the barrel out of my hand and placing the phone in it, before withdrawing. The other agents readied their weapons again in case I tried anything, but I was basically unarmed. I held the phone up to my ear to hear Bourbon ordering almost in a panic.

"Hey, answer me!"

I smirk, keeping my greeting cordial with the man that hates my guts.

"It's been awhile Bourbon."

I hear the small gasp on the other end as I observe.

"No wait, you are Amuro Toru-kun now, right?"

Yes, I have been keeping an eye on you, and yes I do know your alias. No answer came from the other end. I glanced at the other agents.

"To make up for ruining your friends' cars, I have a little gift for you. It's the gun that Kusada Rikumichi used to shoot himself. If you investigate how he acquired it, you might find something. This is Japan. You are better suited to it then the FBI."

This was a hefty gift. If Bourbon could trace where Kusada Rikumichi got the gun, he might lead to more Organization benefactors and connections. There was a slight pause before I hear a hushed whisper.

"You know who I am?"

Hmm, this is rather calm for the man who wanted to kill me at one point. I expected more yelling and anger. How unstable is his mind right now after dealing with Conan and Yusaku? They must have really rocked his world, not that I am surprised. Conan has that effect on people. I affirmed calmly.

"I suspected you since you were part of the organization."

I smirked. It was time to drive it in home now.

"But letting it slip to the kid that your nickname was 'Zero' was a mistake, Furuya Rei-kun."

He probably already deduced that Conan had helped me with the whole plan, so letting him know that Conan had connections to me probably didn't give him any information. How I worded it too made it seem like Conan just off handedly mentioned that he had reacted to the name 'Zero', and I had deduced it on my own without his help. In any case, I was letting him in on his mistake; he had not only underestimated Conan once on the train, but now twice, and that was a deadly error.

Now though, Bourbon knew I knew about Bourbon, and Amuro Toru, and his actions in each. However, this was a whole new ballgame; I knew his true name and every agent that went into reconnaissance and into NOC work knew that true names held power. We hid behind aliases and fake lives, but it is when our true names are exposed and our real lives are put under the magnifying glass of investigation that we really start to sweat. I had enough blackmail material over him now that he would back off. Now to lay on the intimidation factor.

"Not many nicknames produce the name 'Zero'. You were easy to find."

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"You probably meant to turn me over to them, raise your prestige, and get closer to the heart of the organization. But let me tell you something."

A piece of advice from one agent to another, who has been on the side that he was on now. Sometimes when in the lion's den, you can forget true objectives, forget what you are really fighting for. His hatred of me only intensifies this feeling, and he is getting where he can't see the forest because of the trees. I say seriously.

"Don't get distracted by what's in front of you and pursue the wrong prey."

Do not let your grudge of me get in the way of your work. That is only amateur work, and we both know you are above that. I cannot afford for you to mess up the peaceful life I have here and disrupt more lives than my own for something that wasn't even my fault.

"I would rather not have you as an enemy. Also…"

Should I mention it? I don't want him to think that what I did with Scotch was on purpose, that I was the one to push him into shooting himself. I sigh, closing my eyes. That whole situation was messed up, and should have never happened. I tried my best to prevent it. I know that mentioning it will raise his wrath again though. I decide to anyway.

"I still feel bad for what happened to him."

I drop the phone down before I could hear his answer.

"Let's go Camel."

I toss the phone easily to the PSB agents as Camel presses urgently on the gas pedal as we speed off. I believe I succeeded though, as I looked back and found that we were not followed. I fiddle with the earpiece, planning on reporting back to the Boya on our success, placing it in my ear.

"Hey, all clear here. I believe we succeeded."

I can hear the relief prevalent in Conan's voice.

"Good work. They should leave the house alone since they are sure you aren't the same. We are going to check for listening bugs and cameras he might have planted and I will get back with you."

Smart plan. Just because we think we won doesn't mean that we did until we are sure that he has no idea. I nodded and whisper.

"I will be back at the house soon. Camel will drop me off."

I would like to stay away from the house just in case Bourbon still had eyes on the place, but the need to get back home and check and make sure Conan and everything else was ok was also a top priority. I paused, surprised slightly at how casually I used the term. Home huh? It had been awhile I had attached that sentiment to a place.

"Sure thing."

I turned off the communication device and sit back in my seat. We did it. We outsmarted Bourbon, who was our most difficult enemy yet. As expected of Edogaw-no, Kudo Shinichi.

"So, who were they?"

Jodie looked at me with some annoyance. I turned back to the front.

"They work for someone else, but just like us; they are wolves trying to take a bite out of them."

I removed the earpiece, and smirked.

"Good work. You all have improved since I last saw you."

Jodie turned around in her seat, her eyes warm with happiness.

"Welcome back Shu."

I could see out of the corner of my eye Camel look up into the rearview mirror.

"Welcome back Akai-san."

I smile and nod at them.

"It is good to be back."

"Where to now?"

I took a deep breath.

"I will have you take me back to my residence for the time being, and then you two should report back to James."

Jodie looked back in concern.

"Shu, what happened? Why didn't you tell us anything?"

The hurt in her eyes was painful, and I am fully aware of how badly I had hurt her by faking my death without telling her. I explained smoothly.

"The Organization would have investigated my death, and I couldn't afford for you to accidentally react to fake me in a way that would have given it away."

Camel sighed as he sped around the corner.

"Akai-san, it is my fault again that—"

I cut him off.

"No, he had already his suspicions after the Train incident."

Jodie cocked her head.

"Train incident?"

I might as well catch up with my agents in the car on our way back since it took about twenty minutes or so. I told them all about the Bell Tree Express, leaving out crucial details like the fact Haibara could grow and other details, but I told them the gist of that we had succeeded against the organization then as well. We both filled each other in on the sniper mission a couple of weeks ago and how I had been the one to provide the cover guard and what had actually happened that night. After our major catching up, Jodie leaned back and whispered.

"Conan-kun, did he come up with that plan of faking your death?"

I smirked, letting that be my answer. Yes Jodie, you were right to include him all those months ago, bringing him to the hospital to work on that case. Without him, none of these successes would have ever been possible by myself. We truly were the pair of silver bullets that could possibly bring the Black Organization to its knees.

"But how?"

Good question, although one I am not allowed to disclose; if you want to find out his identity you have to find it yourself. I shrugged.

"He is a really smart primary school student."

Finally, we pulled up to the Kudo's house. We had driven around to make sure there were no spies still at the house, and the entire block was clear. I stepped out of the car and turned around.

"If you want more answers, come by tomorrow around nine or ten."

Yukiko will be back by then to check my disguise; I can show them how I had been living my life up until this point.

"See you then Akai-san."

"I expect a lot of answers."

With that they took off into the night. I crept silently up to the door, testing it and finding it unlocked, checking my watch. It was past eleven. Did Conan just leave the door unlocked like that? That was like asking Bourbon to spy on us or break in.

I snuck silently into the hall, reveling at being safe under this roof again. Showing Akai to the world again was slightly unnerving. I walked into kitchen and stopped; oh what a picture.

Conan was sitting at the counter under a singular light on, head on his arms, sleeping soundly. A jacket was placed around his shoulders, probably from Yusaku-san from when he left. I bet the kid is exhausted; I mean he probably stayed up late last night planning for today, and then going through the stress of orchestrating such a confrontation that required his overactive mind to be on high alert at all times. Not to mention, I am pretty sure just because he is a teenager mentally, his childlike body still needs sleep.

I stalk forward silently and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Almost immediately he jumped, eyes wide as he whipped around to look at me. There was a split second of confusion, before recognition filled his features. His eyes slipped close again as he yawned.

"Ah, back Akai-san?"

I nodded.

"Yes. Camel and Jodie are expecting more answers tomorrow so they are coming by."

He smiled tiredly at me, and it was strange that this was a Conan I hadn't seen before. I have always seen him alert and his eyes filled with intelligence, but this one was almost vulnerable. Did that mean he trusted me enough to show this side to me as well? I gestured to the door.

"Need a ride back to the Mouri's?"

It was late and he was a small child going alone in the dark. He shook his head, hopping out of his seat.

"No, I told Ran-neechan that I was spending the night at Agasa Hakase's. I will go spend the night in their spare room."

He turned to leave when I grabbed his shoulder. That seemed kind of foolish. I mean Agasa Hakase and the Detective Boys should be gone camping, leaving him alone in the house. Not that he couldn't take care of himself, but still, why use that option when he could just stay at his own house for once?

"Why don't you just stay here? Yukiko-san will be back in the morning, and you can help explain things to them."

I see the eyes narrow suspiciously. Ah, does he suspect me for knowing about his secret? I should probably calm his fears a little.

"You can take Kudo Shinichi's bed. You guys are distant relatives right? I don't think"

That's an easy enough invitation that doesn't raise any red flags. Surely as tired as he is he will want to spend the night in his own bed. That seemed to spark some neurons in his brain as he asked.

"You sure it is ok if I stay here?"

It is his house for goodness sakes. Of course he can stay here.

"Yes, I believe that is the most logical option. I would tell Agasa-san that you are staying over, just to put his mind at ease."

Conan pulled out his phone and clicked in a text message, before yawning.

"All right Akai-san. I will be upstairs if you need me."

He trundled forward and up the stairs as if it was an old habit. I called after him.

"Oh, good job tonight Conan-kun. Thank you."

I had kind of experienced him now, in the driver seat in the operation, as the main coordinator, although most of the work was done separately, by him directing Yusaku instead of me, but I was now kind of wondering how he would do in an actual operation of taking over an enemy base. It was another one of many multiple skills that the Boya had continued to impress me with. Not to mention, if it wasn't for his efforts I would have had to leave this place that I called home, and I would have had to leave Haibara after she had just broken free from the Organization's hold. I was grateful for him giving me that chance again. Conan waved at the top of the stairs.

"You too Akai-san. Good night."

He disappeared from where I could see him through the banister, back toward the bed and bathrooms. I could use a bed myself to be honest. This day was honestly more stressful then I thought it would be. I go to brush my teeth and set out my disguise materials for the next day before I decide it was time to go to bed.

Hmm, should I check on Conan? Surely he is adult enough to take care of himself right? This was strange I had never thought of the Boya as a child before, even before I knew he was Kudo Shinichi. Why do I think of him like it now? Just because he is tired? I had seen him tired before but this was different. Maybe he was relieved that Bourbon wasn't actually an agent and that also played a role in making him tired. Not to mention, he had to deal with Bourbon and Vermouth for the past few days, and has probably been worried about this situation for a long time, ever since Bourbon stayed around after the train incident.

I ascend the stairs carefully and creep over to Kudo Shinichi's bedroom and pause. The light is on? He was almost passing out on his feet, why was he still up? I push the door open slightly and almost let out a chuckle.

Conan was asleep, lying down in the bed, with a Sherlock Holmes book, The Sign of Four, cradled in his arms. It looked like he was just reading it when he fell asleep again. Geez Boya you must really be a Sherlock Holmes fan to read his books when you are exhausted.

I silently creep over and steal the book, placing it on the bedside table, and shutting off the lamp. Conan didn't even move as I slowly left, shutting the door as I went. Good night Boya. Thanks to you, Akai Shuuichi has been resurrected safely, and he can continue his job here in the Kudo house, protecting Haibara Ai. Bourbon has retreated, leaving us back to our own devices. Now I have to survive the multiple questions from Jodie and Camel tomorrow.


	29. Resurrection: Aftermath

**Sorry for the long wait guys. It is finals time, so most of my time is spent trying to study or get in last minute assignments. But this is extra long so I hope it makes up for it. This will be based on episode 782 and 783 mostly.**

I wake up to an alarm blaring in my ear and I hit it absentmindedly. Right, Bourbon came last night, and Jodie and Camel are coming over today. I might as well get the day started.

I walk into the kitchen, intent on getting some breakfast started. I was fixing some toast and was just getting ready to fix some bacon when I heard a slight noise. I turned around to see Conan in the doorway, wearing a brand-new outfit with a tie with the British flag on it.

"Good morning Akai-san."

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't know there were any other children clothes here. Conan noticed the look and hopped up into the seat by the counter.

"Yukiko-san brought me this yesterday from one of their trips to England recently."

I didn't have to see the eyeroll to know it was there. Hmm, not surprising.

"Did you sleep well?"

It was a little past eight thirty, so he must have slept decently, especially since it was his own bed and not on a futon at the Mouri's. Conan glanced up toward the ceiling.

"Yes, the best I have had for a while. Thank you for letting me stay over."

I nodded as I place a full plate of toast and bacon.

"Can you be on door duty? I am going to go get my disguise on."

Conan nodded.

"Yes, Yukiko-san just texted me to tell me she landed safely. Jodie and Camel are coming are over around nine or ten, right?"

I smiled in response.

"Yes. I should be done around then."

I grab a piece of toast and was about to head to the bathroom, when Conan spoke.

"Akai-san?"

I turned back to see him giving me a small smile.

"Thank you, for what you said. Although it was dangerous."

I narrowed my eyes. What did that mean? Was he talking about the encounter with Bourbon last night? Did I push too far? He noticed my questioning glare and smirked.

"Never mind, you will understand later."

I blink, and head toward the bathroom to start the disguising process. That was strange, but if he thinks I will find out later, I suppose I will. I put on the clothes of Okiya Subaru, feeling a small sense of comfort from the familiar clothes. I started painting on the foundation, the blush, the different cosmetics through many weeks of practice, following all the steps just like Yukiko taught me.

I had just started when I felt a buzz against the counter. I glance down to see my phone blinking, like it had received a message. I flicked the password and opened up my email and raise an eyebrow. It was from Mizunashi Rena. I haven't received anything from her since her warning me about Bourbon. What could she want?

Three letters, all capitalized. RUM.

I frowned, staring at the message for a few more seconds. Kir wouldn't risk sending me a message unless it was incredibly important. So that must mean Rum, the second in command was on the move, and that wasn't a good sign for us on the good side. I sent a quick text to Jodie and Camel to tell them to be careful and make sure they weren't followed, before I picked up the sponge to blend the makeup into my face more as I contemplated the predicament.

Rum was never seen, and was just as big a mystery in the organization as the boss. Even I didn't know who he or she was. However, I have heard rumors of how he or she does things, and it isn't good. He was a major player in this game, and the fact that he is moving is unnerving to say the least. Good thing the other FBI agents are coming over so I can pass the message on to them.

"Ara, started already Subaru-kun?"

I glance over from my fixated stare in the mirror toward the doorway, where Yukiko leaned against the frame.

"Yes, I thought I could start it as soon as possible so I don't waste your time."

Yukiko gave a small chuckle, sashaying up behind me.

"As if you would waste my time."

I turned back to my work, keeping my face still as I delicately brushed on some concealer.

"How did the awards go? I assume the award was for The Scarlet Investigator?"

Yukiko grinned in delight.

"Yes, he got best original script. I am so proud of him."

I am not surprised. After reading it over myself, I could tell it was masterfully written, and unlike some authors the transition from novels to script was flawless. That wasn't just me proud that a movie about me got an award, I was just praising Yusaku's work. It was about fifteen minutes later that I heard the scamper of tiny feet.

"Jodie and Camel are both here Akai-san."

I put on my spectacles, checking myself over. Okiya Subaru stood there, looking as normal as he could be. I glanced toward my teacher, looking for approval.

"How is this Yukiko-san?"

Yukiko peered over my shoulder, eyes twinkling brightly as she exclaimed excitedly.

"It's perfect. You managed to disguise yourself."

I slid the glasses up my nose, a small act of smug pride. Yukiko wouldn't lie to me, and she was an expert. Getting her praise meant that it must really be good. It just showed how far I have come.

"Thank you."

Yukiko chuckled as she patted my back.

"I won't need to come every week to see you anymore."

I turned back to look at her.

"I appreciate your help."

I truly did. If it weren't for Yukiko's support and techniques, we would have been found out long ago. She was an integral part of this operation that I didn't realize was important until after meeting her. She blushed, smiling.

"Although I am disappointed I lose my excuse to come visit you."

I see the deadpan look from Conan out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help the small smile. If I was another person I would say her crush on me was adorable, but adorable isn't in Akai's or Okiya's vocabulary.

"I won't refuse you if you do come visit Yukiko-san. It is still your house."

Yukiko giggled while I see Conan facepalm slightly, before he cleared his throat.

"Subaru-san, Jodie and Camel are waiting."

Right, my FBI agents probably don't remember Okiya Subaru, at least not well. This should be interesting.

"Lead the way Conan-kun."

We walk calmly to the living room and I see Jodie and Camel's eyes widen in surprise, and wariness. I mean in a strange house with a person who is supposed to be their fellow comrade but doesn't look like him in the slightest must be difficult to accept. Jodie asked hesitantly.

"Shu?"

Camel swallowed as he asked for clarification.

"Is that really you Akai-san."

I answered still in my voice, making sure my choker was visible.

"Yes, it is still my voice isn't it?"

Jodie blinked at my voice coming out of a person that didn't look like me.

"But otherwise you look like a completely different person."

I feel a sting of excitement, feeling like a boy doing show and tell for his class, showing off impressive toys. Now that they know, I want them to know everything about the plan.

"But when I use this voice changer…"

I flick the button on the choker, and speak again.

"I become Okiya Subaru."

Both agents jump in surprise, which quickly turned to awe. Camel observed.

"Your voice changed."

I smirked, explaining.

"It's thanks to Agasa Hakase who made this voice changer, Yukiko-san's disguises, wife of the homeowner Kudo Yusaku, and Edogawa Conan, the Boya who came up with the plan."

I smirked down at my little companion, asking silently if it was all right for me to give him acknowledgment for the ingenious scheme of his design. Conan answered my praise with a half-shouldered shrug, as if it was an ;anyone else would have done the same thing; type deal. Yeah right. I could think of maybe two other people that could think up such a thing. Jodie asked Yukiko.

"But what is your connection to Shu?"

Yukiko fumbled for a split second.

"Well actually—"

Conan cut in, giving Yukiko a glance before explaining.

"They are my distant relatives. Akai-san was looking for an inconspicuous apartment, but it happened to burn down. So I suggested Yukiko-oba—"

I stiffened at the glare leveled from mother to son. Ah, Boya, you should know she is sensitive about her age. I have almost made that mistake many a time. Conan flinched, before finishing his statement meekly.

"Onee-san's home since no one is living here anyway."

Jodie still looked confused.

"Wouldn't your son Kudo Shinichi-kun be shocked to find a stranger living here?"

What a coincidence that the person himself invited me, not that I was going to say that. Yukiko beamed at Jodie.

"I have explained the situation to my son, right Shin—"

The roles were reversed as Conan shot an icy glare back at her. I couldn't help but smirk at the antics. Yukiko covered it with a stutter.

"C-Conan-kun."

Conan affirmed in his childish personality before letting his face dropping into what could only be described as 'why do I put up with this woman' as Yukiko chuckled nervously. As much of a train wreck this is to watch, I might as well try to get Yukiko out of here before she gushes anymore on her son and unknowingly spills secrets that should remain hidden. Not to mention we needed to switch to business talks anyway, which I would like to keep Yukiko out of. I switch off my choker.

"Anyway, Yukiko-san are you ok on time? Your departing flight should be leaving soon."

Yukiko glanced at her watch.

"What? Woah, look at the time."

She bent down next to Conan.

"See you later Shin-Conan-kun."

She only changed the name because Conan once again gave her one of his looks. To pay him back she sweetly kissed his cheek, which he immediately clicked his tongue, scrubbing immediately with his hand to try to wipe it off as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I had a sudden image of Yukiko doing the same thing, in the same situation to a high school Kudo Shinichi, in front of three FBI agents, and him reacting in the same way, and it was still hilarious. Their interactions are always so amusing.

I see Jodie's face contort into confusion. Ho, did you catch the name slip? Well I know I can trust Jodie. If she finds out the truth, then I know she will keep it to herself, possibly bringing it up to me, but no one else. We escorted Yukiko to the door and as she slid on her shoes, she exclaimed.

"Call me if you need anything Subaru-kun. I am only one flight away."

She blew a kiss, and ran out to the taxi already at the end of the walkway. Jodie hummed beside me.

"She isn't what I imagined Kudo Shinichi's mother to be like."

Hmm, I could easily tell, but that's because I knew more then she did. Camel turned to me.

"I'm surprised though. I can't believe James knew about this."

Ah they must have told James about my supposed resurrection, and I am sure James didn't even try to act like he didn't know.

"I didn't mean to tell him, but that night when Mizunashi Rena was supposed to fake my death, he noticed the coating on my fingertips."

It had turned out well. James had acted accordingly, as a man who is as experienced as he is would in that situation, and he knew if he needed me to act covertly I could step in when needed. It was probably for the best that he knew. Jodie frowned.

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

I understand kind of; I did lie to them, and caused both of them, Jodie especially, a lot of grief, and confusion when Bourbon dressed up as me. I say gently.

"I have told you before. To fool your enemies, you must fool your friends. They did in fact investigate you. If you told them I was alive, they would have found out."

Jodie and Camel glanced at each other, probably guessing about the imposter. Jodie protested mildly.

"Maybe so, but…"

In the end they had done their jobs well, and I was the one to draw attention back to me during the train incident. I sighed.

"Though I did take bit of a gamble, so he could realize our situation."

Camel seemed to understand what I was referring to.

"You mean Bourbon, Amuro Toru?"

"Yeah, I thought he would come alone, but just like this kid predicted he came with his real associates."

I had expected Bourbon to be completely hot headed and try to take me on by himself, but he seemed to be calm enough to realize that that could possibly not work. He didn't just want to take me in; he wanted to completely ruin me.

"It looks like his hatred for me is rooted deeper than I thought."

Jodie looked confused as she asked.

"His hatred for you? You mean what you mentioned over the phone?"

I really didn't want to disclose that information. I opened my mouth to turn the conversation to something else when the doorbell rang. All four turned toward the entrance to the living room. I place my hands on the arm of the chair to stand up when Conan hopped out of his seat.

"I can take care of it Subaru-san."

His voice was childish, but one look at his eyes and I could tell he was on his guard. I keep the warning I was going to tell him to myself as he walked out of the room. If it was Bourbon and he caught us now with Conan, two FBI agents, and me together it would be catastrophic. I doubt Bourbon would search the same place twice in a single day, but I couldn't underestimate the man.

Jodie and Camel stand, ready to deal with a potential threat when I heard children's voices from the hallway.

"You guys?"

"Ah Conan-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

The Detective Boys. So, the lowest thing to a threat possible. They know Jodie and Camel, and they don't know my connection to them, but I don't think they will ask questions. I smirk.

"I suggest we continue this conversation at a later time."

I stand and make my way to the foyer, already slipping the mask of Okiya Subaru over my Akai one as I hear Mitsuhiko say excitedly.

"We came to have Subaru-san solve a mystery for us."

"A mystery?"

I press the button on my choker before speaking.

"Conan-kun, we shouldn't talk in the hallway. Why don't we have them come in?"

I can sense more then see Jodie and Camel react in shock and surprise. Akai Shuuichi, letting children come and spend time with him? Not ever, at least in my previous life. Conan-kun agreed, and let the three children come skipping through the door, throwing off their shoes and chattering excitedly. They scampered down the hall, and Genta stopped, asking earnestly.

"Do you still have some of that curry left?"

Ah, the curry I had cooked a few days ago and shared with the Detective Boys when they were over at Agasa Hakase's house. I had kept some for leftovers and was going to eat some of it tonight, but since they were here, I suppose I could let Genta have it.

"Yes, some."

Genta cheered and ran off toward the kitchen, probably to get some. I turned around to see Jodie and Camel staring at me like I grew a third head.

"Shu, you can cook?"

Ah right. They knew that before I wasn't a chef by any means, and my cooking creations were kind of infamous in the division. I smiled politely.

"Yukiko-san taught me. I save money on food and is a good change of pace."

"Really?"

I snort out a chuckle. It was hard for them to not see me as Akai now, but they need to realize that I am both Okiya and Akai. What Akai couldn't do, Okiya can and vice versa. The point of both of their existence is to draw attention away from the other.

"Help me get some refreshments for our young friends if you would."

Now that I think about it, it is really weird talking to them in Okiya's voice, and I don't mean just the tone. The words themselves, the politeness are so different from my normal self, it is strange. I carry in a cup and a plate of curry to Genta, while Jodie and Camel attend to Mitushiko and Ayumi, and soon we are ready to learn why the Detective Boys decided to come visit. I was the one to ask.

"So, what is this mystery you want me to solve?"

Although, I am confused as to why they chose me instead of their own little resident genius. Well, I suppose Genta may have wanted some curry and that might have influenced their decision. Mitsuhiko explained.

"First the professor poured warm tea into four stainless steel mugs."

Ayumi picked up the tale.

"On three out of the four paper coasters he drew a skull with a black ballpoint pen."

"Then he turned the coasters over, and placed a cup with lemon juice in it on the coaster without the skull. On the three other coasters he put tea with vinegar in it."

Conan cocked his head to the side.

"Vinegar?"

Genta nodded, and continued.

"Then the professor claimed he had psychic powers and he would find the cup without vinegar in it without smelling any of them. He picked up a cup and happily gulped down the tea."

"When we looked at the coaster, it didn't have the skull."

Hmm, what an interesting little mystery.

"I see."

Conan leaned forward, also intrigued.

"You all shuffled the cups, right?"

Oh, look who else is getting into the mystery. Mitsuhiko confirmed.

"Yes, and the coasters while the Professor's back was turned."

So, the fact that he knew which coaster or cup it was is out. What about the tea itself?

"And he really put vinegar in them?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Yes, we tried the other cups."

"But they were so disgusting we almost puked."

So that wasn't it. What other factors can be influenced here? Conan asked.

"Is it the kind of pen that can erase?"

"Yes."

"But he didn't do anything to them after drawing the skulls."

Of course. The heat would make the marks disappear. If that was the case, he probably didn't even have lemon tea at all. I smirked, and I can see a mirror of it next to me as Conan also seemed to figure out the trick. I was about to expose the trick, when I noticed Jodie and Camel looking rather puzzled.

"Let's ask the members of the United States Bureau solve this mystery."

"What?"

Both protested verbally, before quieting down, trying to think. All three of the children leaned forward expectantly.

"Do you know Jodie Sensei?"

"Please tell us."

Camel and Jodie glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Sorry we have no idea."

After a few seconds of silence Conan suggested.

"I think I might have it. If Subaru-san wants to visit with Agents Jodie and Camel he can."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Are you sure Boya? You won't be able to join our talks which I am sure you want to be privy to. Mitsuhiko cocked his head to one side.

"How do you know the agents Subaru-san?"

I bit my lips slightly, not having a lie steadily available. Conan countered smoothly.

"I told Agents Jodie and Camel about Subaru-san's deductive abilities and they were going to ask him to possibly help solve a mystery of their own."

The children all brightened. Nice save Conan. Although, considering his life, he must be quite the accomplished liar considering all the under the table plots he has to conduct.

"Oh, so that's how it is."

"I see. Good luck Subaru-san."

I stand up, and nod at my agents. Boya was buying us some time for us to talk in private while he plays babysitter, which I hate that he had to volunteer in that role when he needs to be in here with us just as much as me. However, I wasn't one to miss an opportunity like this.

Suddenly I feel a the barely perceivable feeling of something slipping into my pocket, like a pickpocket. I resist the urge to apprehend the culprit, but I slowly turn to see Conan turning away flashing me a smirk. I follow after my agents, but I discreetly look to see one of the listening devices we used yesterday in my pocket. I smirked; I figured as much. Boya didn't want to be left out, so he was going to listen to any information we traded with one another.

I poured three cups of coffee that Yukiko must have put on earlier as Camel rifled through the cabinets.

"Hmm, there is no scotch. Since you are a whiskey drinker, I thought you preferred scotch to bourbon."

I haven't liked scotch since the incident; every time I drink I think of his dying face. I answer simply.

"I've been into bourbon lately."

"Speaking of bourbon, did he really mean to turn you over to the organization? If you explained how you were captured…"

That was a fair point. I could have just told that he used non-organization members for organization work and Bourbon would instantly be under suspicion.

"He probably thought I wouldn't talk with you two as hostages."

I was curious if they had figured out the trick yet, so I asked.

"Anyway, did you figure out Agasa Hakase's psychic trick?"

Both looked at me sheepishly.

"No."

"I have been thinking about it."

"But nothing comes to mind."

Ah, so they haven't changed that much then, I can see them looking at me hopefully, as if expecting a hint.

"The key to the trick is the pen."

Camel looked thoughtful, while Jodie snapped her fingers after a moment.

"Wait, it was erasable right? Then the skulls all erased from the coasters due to the heat erasing the ink."

I just smirked in response. Camel frowned.

"Then the tea, how could Agasa Hakase tell which one had the lemon in it, unless…"

I nodded.

"Yes, all the tea had vinegar to begin with. Agasa Hakase just pretended his tasted good."

Camel scowled.

"Isn't that cheating?"

It was rather childish for an old man, but I bet watching those three drinking that disgusting tea was entertaining at least.

"Cheating? Once you know how a trick works, that what most of them are."

Camel still looked unsatisfied.

"I guess."

Jodie sighed.

"And, why did you have us check to see if anyone was following us and come here? Surely you didn't want to show us your improved talent for disguises."

Ah getting down to business. I understand how dangerous this was calling them out here. I did want to show them a little bit about my new life, but that purpose took to the backburner as Kir's message took precedence.

"No, this morning, I received a message from Mizunashi Rena, Kir."

Jodie leapt out of her chair.

"What?"

Camel smiled hopefully.

"Then they don't know you are alive."

That was true, but I didn't expect them to know. I knew Bourbon wouldn't turn me in after last night.

I drew my phone out of my pocket to show them.

"No, but her message only contained three letters."

"Three letters?"

"Was it an abbreviation?"

I opened the message and held it up for them to see.

"No, it is the name of a liquor you are familiar with. R-U-M, Rum, one of their codenames."

"Rum?"

They don't seem to understand how big this is, I should probably explain.

"When I was in the organization, I heard the name a few times. It seems he is one of the boss's close advisors."

Camel and Jodie glanced at each other and I could see the small sliver of fear as the gravity of the situation hit them.

"A close advisor?"

"But we haven't heard anything about that."

I concluded.

"Since it was only one word it was probably an urgent message. She couldn't afford to tell you. In any case, tell James someone big is on the move, someone bigger then Gin."

We have to all tread carefully. Most of us, Boya and I especially have so many secrets against the organization, built like a spiderweb around us. If Rum gets close, he can easily destroy that web and our lives along with it. He isn't bigger then Gin for nothing. Jodie nodded.

"All right, we will, once we get back. Is there anything else you need from us?"

I glance out of the kitchen window.

"No. I don't think I have to tell you to limit contact with me and not come here unless it is an emergency."

Jodie and Camel both nodded.

"Still Akai-san it is good to see you again."

I crack open an eye.

"Watch the name Camel."

Suddenly I hear little feet running in the hallway.

"Thanks Subaru-san for the curry."

"And the tea."

"Thanks for having us. We are going to play."

"Come on Conan."

I peer out to see the kids all putting on their shoes. Conan sauntered into the kitchen, both his hands in his pockets.

"I am leaving Subaru-san."

I smirked as I knelt down to his level.

"Did all the kids get what they needed?"

Did he hear what I said with the listening bug he planted earlier? He seemed to realize my meaning and smiled childishly.

"Yes. Thank you."

He held out his hand like he wanted a hand shake. I take it warily, wondering what it could be for, when I felt something plastic and about three inches long get palmed off to me. I narrowed my eyes slightly. What could that be? I checked to see a flash drive in my hand. Conan stepped back, hands going back in his pockets.

"A tape of our encounter last night. I thought you might want to look it over?"

Wait, the video footage of Bourbon and Yusaku dressed up as me? That was invaluable. I couldn't wait to see that.

"Thank you Boya. I have a present for you as well."

I handed back the listening bug which Conan only raised an eyebrow at. Conan waved to Jodie and Camel, and scampered off out the door. Jodie and Camel didn't seem to think it was strange and said their farewells also, heading out cautiously.

Finally, I was alone. I clean up the dishes and things left by my visitors, setting them in the sink and finally go to the library, setting back in my chair and putting the flash drive into the laptop. One file was in the folder, a video. I clicked on it, curious as to see how this encounter played out.

Immediately I recognize the camera from one I had placed up in the television speaker, showing Bourbon's face as he watched the television in mild interest, which was playing the Macademy Awards from the sound of it.

"Have a seat."

'Okiya' called from out of sight. Bourbon glanced off to the side and replied.

"Thank you."

I settled back, ready to watch the show. I could claim it was for research purposes, that I was doing reconnaissance on the enemy, but I really wanted to watch Bourbon fail.

Bourbon scoped out the room, walking back and forth and I could see him make slight eye contact with the cameras placed around the room. He finally sits on the couch and I see his face look ready, like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. He was also cautious though. He expected Akai, so he was acting accordingly. I couldn't fault him for that exactly.

"Thank you for waiting."

'Okiya' walked into view, carrying a tray with tea on it, and I can tell by his posture he was forcibly relaxed. He was trying his best to not let his nerves show, which was understandable. He was facing Bourbon, and greater men cowered before him. It didn't look like Bourbon noticed as he smirked.

"Do you like mysteries?"

Okiya stepped carefully toward the table.

"I suppose so."

"Let's start there then. It's a simple corpse swap trick."

Bourbon's face said he already won, and I can't wait until Yusaku and Conan take him down a peg. Okiya remarked simply.

"Really? That's a standard trick."

He set the tray down on the table and sat across from Bourbon.

"So, what is this mystery?"

Bourbon leaned forward slightly.

"A man was shot in the head at Raiha Pass. He was burned along with his car. The fingerprints taken from his right hand, which barely escaped the fire, matched the fingerprints on a boy's phone he had picked up when he was alive, verifying the dead man's identity. But it's strange."

Okiya dipped his head slightly, playing innocent.

"What's strange?"

Bourbon narrowed his eyes.

"The fingerprints on the phone. The man was a lefty, but for some reason his right hand's fingerprints were on the phone. Don't you find that odd?"

Bourbon smirked at Okiya, as if he expected him to crack under the pressure. Okiya didn't even seemed fazed as he theorized.

"Maybe he had something in his dominant hand when he picked up the phone."

Bourbon reached forward to grab his tea cup.

"Or he was forced to pick it up with his right hand."

He lifted the tea cup with his right hand, to make a point. Okiya held out his hand as he asked.

"Why would that be?"

I am kind of glad I didn't fill Yusaku in on the total genius of Conan, just kept it in short details. It makes acting surprised as Bourbon ask him questions much easier. Bourbon poured some cream in his tea, explaining easily.

"Because another man had picked it up before he did, and that man was right handed."

Okiya asked in confusion.

"Another man?"

"Yes, although in reality they meant for three men to pick up the phone."

Bourbon took a sip of tea, and when he opened them again, they held a slight predator gleam in them.

"Now I have a question. The first man was a fat greasy fellow, the second man was skinny with a neck brace, and the third was an old man with a pacemaker. Of these three men, only one of their fingerprints was on the phone. Whose do you think they were?"

Bourbon narrowed his eyes, measuring Okiya's reaction. Okiya thought for a second, before replying steadily.

"The second man. The fat man's fingerprints were wiped off; they didn't want to make the other two pick up a greasy phone. The old man would worry that the phone's radio waves could cause problems with his pacemaker, so he didn't pick it up at all."

Bourbon gently set down his teacup, looking satisfied with the deduction.

"That's right."

Okiya asked for clarification.

"But the dead man touched the phone after the dead man, right? Shouldn't his fingerprints be on the phone as well?"

Bourbon closed his eyes, relaxed as he asked.

"What if he made sure that wouldn't happen? The man anticipated this would happen and coated his fingertips with glue, or a coating to keep the fingerprints from getting on the phone."

Okiya cocked his head to one side.

"A film, so does that mean…?"

Bourbon nodded.

"Yes. The man that died in Raiha pass was the second man, not the one who was supposed to die."

Okiya placed his hand up to his chin, in such a Conan like fashion I could imagine Yusaku easily on the couch.

"I see, that is a very interesting mystery. But how did the man who pretended to get shot leave?"

Bourbon asked politely.

"Before I explain that, could you turn off the TV? This is an important conversation we are having."

I was also a little confused by that. The television was almost unnecessarily loud, could it be to confuse Bourbon, throw him off his game? Of could it be to prove that Okiya wasn't Yusaku, by proving that 'Yusaku' was in another place as well, giving him an alibi. Or maybe, Yusaku really wanted to see if he got the award or not. Probably a little of all three. Okiya turned slightly, smoothly countering it.

"Can't we leave it on? I am interested in the results of the Macademy Awards."

Bourbon looked a little annoyed, but sighed in resignation. Okiya prompted him back to the topic at hand.

"So how did the man leave?"

Bourbon collected himself, and explained.

"He was working with the woman who shot him, so he sneaked into her car and escaped, out of the sight of the men watching in the distance."

Well, close. He was right so far except that account, so I won't count it against him. Okiya confirmed.

"So, they were being watched."

Bourbon smirked.

"Yes, and the men watching them were fooled. After all the man was bleeding from the head."

Okiya asked, feigning ignorance.

"Bleeding from his head?"

Bourbon sighed.

"That was fake as well. The man always wore a black knit cap. Your neighbor invents devices that would put MI6 to shame."

He glanced off to the right, toward Agasa Hakase's house.

"He could easily create a device that would shoot out blood if a blank was fired."

Okiya surmised.

"So, he asked the woman working with him to shoot him in the head."

Bourbon smirked.

"No, one of the observers told her to shoot him in the head. He knew he would. The observer always finished people off that way."

Okiya nodded, and I could hear the awe in his tone.

"He is quite the clever man. He sounds like the protagonist in a spy novel."

Ha, alluding to your own script Yusaku-san? Very bold of you. Bourbon's smirk a fraction, looking for all the world like a lion licking his lips as he looked at his prey within his grasp.

"But someone else came up with this plan."

Wait, what? Bourbon didn't think I made it up? No…did he find out Conan's involvement? But how? I leaned forward, watching the exchange.

Okiya cocked his head to one side.

"Someone else? Who?"

Bourbon leaned back, the picture of relaxation.

"Yes, someone else. What the man said before he was shot proves it. 'to think you went this far.', so he said."

How? How had he made the connection? Okiya seemed to follow my line of thinking.

"To think you went this far? It sounds to me like he was lamenting his bad luck."

That was what it was meant to sound like. Only Kir was supposed to understand the full meaning behind that message. Bourbon narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, that is the obvious interpretation. But if you add something to the end of his statement, it's meaning changes."

Okiya stiffened slightly.

"What would that be?"

Bourbon grinned.

"To think you went this far, in your prediction."

How? How had he read my mind like that? I scowled. I had meant to keep the boy out of it, only sharing with Mizunashi Rena what I thought about his plan. Wait, a certain memory, from this morning.

 _Thank you, for what you said. Although it was dangerous._

Was this what Conan was referring to? Although, that's right. This would be the first time Boya has heard of it. He wasn't there, and never asked me for details about that night. He was thanking me for the praise I gave him, and was saying it was dangerous because Bourbon had figured it out. How was I supposed to know? I didn't think anyone else would figure it out. Although, I am glad he got the message of admiration from me. He needed to know he was appreciated, at least a little.

Okiya asked.

"Ho, do you know who made that prediction?"

Bourbon nodded slightly.

"Yes, he was praising the boy who came up with the plan."

Okiya bowed his head slightly, and I could hear the intimidation in his voice as he replied.

"Oh, how interesting."

I can understand why. Yusaku was facing Bourbon in his own home, a criminal that was basically telling him that he knew his son was involved in this, and it will probably lead to Conan being investigated or turned in to the organization in the future. That would make any father raise his metaphorical hackles in retaliation, to keep his son safe. I can see Bourbon bristle slightly, feeling the threatening pressure as well. After a few seconds, Okiya relaxed again.

"I have one more question. What does this have to do with me?"

Bourbon leaned back in his seat, placing his hand on the back of the couch.

"The rest was simple. After the incident at Raiha Pass, I just had to look for any suspicious people that suddenly appeared around the boy, and that's how I ended up here. I am still not sure how the boy and this house owner's Kudo Yusaku are related, but it seems you were able to move in thanks to that boy."

Okiya nodded.

"Yes, my apartment burned down. I thought it was because the boy was kind that I was able to move in here. He said he was distant relatives to these homeowners."

Bourbon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How interesting."

I see the minute movement toward his pocket. Okiya seemed to notice as well.

"Do you need your phone for something?"

Bourbon froze before he smirked.

"Yes, my friends are supposed to be doing something for me. I am waiting for their call. My friends are currently pursuing your friends in an attempt to capture them. I figured you would come clean if your friends' lives were at stake."

So, he is getting into the full intimidation now. He wants to get this over with, and pushing to the final move. He calmly picked up his cup.

"But perhaps you would be willing to remove the mask before I receive the call, Okiya Subaru-san."

He calmly took a sip of tea, before his eyes gleamed.

"Rather, FBI investigator, Akai Shuichi."

I tensed in anticipation, already knowing what happens, but am still concerned. Bourbon looks like it is game set match, and the pressure from his gaze through the camera was intense. I couldn't imagine what Yusaku-san was feeling right then. Both men were tensed, Bourbon was probably expecting 'Akai' to fight back in some way and was just waiting for retaliation. Okiya sat calmly for a few seconds, before he replied.

"If that's what you want, I have no choice."

Bourbon's eyes lit up in excitement and triumph as he leaned back.

"I appreciate it."

Okiya slowly, as if dealing with a wild animal ready to attack at any second, reached up, pulling at the cold mask adorning his face, unlooping it from around his ear and holding it out away from his face, looking stoically serious. I chuckled. Bourbon did say mask, he didn't specify which kind, and his reaction was priceless as he frowned at the action. He asked, irritated.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Okiya pulled the mask back, coughing twice into his hand, and effectively covering his lips as he said.

"I have a bit of a cold. May I put my mask back on? I would hate to make you sick as well."

Oh, so Conan must be talking now and Yusaku was covering his mouth just right so Bourbon couldn't see him moving his lips in a probably bad lip synching. It was a flawless transition. Exactly the reason why this double team was probably the best for this job since they can complete the same brainwaves and know what the other would want to say. Even if Bourbon questioned it, it didn't look out of place. Bourbon sighed.

"Not that mask. I am telling you to remove your disguise Akai Shuichi."

Okiya tilted his head to the side, the perfect picture of ignorance.

"Disguise? Akai Shuichi? What are you talking about?"

Bourbon cocked his head in confusion, narrowing his eyes on his target.

"What are you planning?"

He glanced off toward one of the cameras. Okiya quickly put his mask back on and I could see the barely perceivable relaxation. That was one of the hurdles that they had to cross, talking without the mask to hide behind and they did it perfectly. Now they had to prove we weren't the same.

"What do you mean?"

Bourbon leaned forward, hands clasped.

"Just at a glance, there were two in the entryway, three in the hallway, and five hidden cameras in this room. Are you going to record this and send it to the FBI? Or is there someone in another room watching us."

He looked straight at the camera and smirked. I swallowed as I could see the metaphorical claws curl around Conan, ensnaring him in their grip. I could feel the pressure myself. However, I am positive that this isn't enough to phase the Boya. He would remain calm in this situation. Bourbon only thinks he has won, that he thinks he has Conan and Yusaku on the ropes, when in reality it is the other way around. Bourbon has trapped a venomous snake, not a mouse, something that can bite back twice as fiercely. Conan is no way defenseless, and Bourbon is about to realize that. Okiya asked politely.

"Does this man look or sound like me?"

Bourbon stood, walking quietly over to the window, probably to check on his subordinates.

"You can disguise your face, and use a voice changer."

Okiya asked calmly.

"A voice changer?"

Bourbon stopped, closing his eyes.

"This afternoon I researched this area to see if your neighbor Professor Agasa had any popular inventions that he suddenly stopped selling. It was the choker voice changer. Once on your neck, it allows you to use your throats vibrations to change your voice. Stalkers found it useful for prank calls."

Okiya looked up at Bourbon, calm as the man who was about to expose all the secrets stepped closer.

"Yes, it is just small enough, to hide under your turtleneck."

Bourbon's hand inched forward to the collar. Okiya sat still obediently, not moving as the finger gently curled around the collar, pulling it down. I saw the exact moment when Bourbon realized he lost. His eyes so focused and his grin so confident vanished in a split second, dissolving into shock as he leapt back with a gasp. The choker wasn't there, just like we planned it. I smirked, feeling incredible satisfaction at seeing Bourbon in such disarray. Poor guy; this is why you don't underestimate Kudo Shinichi.

He stood there in shock, and I saw the phone start to vibrate on the table. Okiya stated politely.

"Your phone is ringing."

That seemed to snap Bourbon out of it, and he responded shakily.

"Oh."

He gingerly picked it up, holding it to his ear as he hissed.

"What's going on? Took you long enough."

He thinks he can still win. I can tell by his tone. Maybe he thought even if he had the FBI agents, the night wouldn't be a total failure. I see his face change again, eyes widening as he asked.

"What? Akai?"

He glanced toward Okiya, offering a strained smile.

"Excuse me, I need to take this."

Okiya nodded understandably.

"Take your time."

Bourbon nodded and stepped away, turning his back to Okiya, forgetting his existence entirely.

"What is happening?"

Another pause, before he ordered.

"Continue to chase them. We can still make this work."

Suddenly he pulled the phone away from the ear, and I could hear the faint sound of metal on metal. Ah that must be the crash I caused.

"What happened?"

He stood still, listening.

"What? Akai fired a gun? What about the pursuit?"

I see him step back, toward the bookshelf. After a second he gritted his teeth, voice rising in irritation.

"Anything will do. If any of them still work, go after him. If we let him escape, there is no telling where he'll disappear to next."

Okiya coughed lightly, and Bourbon whipped around to stare at him.

"Could you be quiet? The owner of this house just won an award and is about to make a speech. Not that I have ever met him."

Oh my gosh, Yusaku-san. I couldn't tell if that was just him wanting to hear his wife talk and is actually interested or if an experienced detective was calmly reminding a younger agent to keep operations as private as possible and he was choosing to share confidential information with a civilian in the room. Either way, it was hilariously reckless. Bourbon took the advice to heart, staring at the television as I heard 'Yusaku' begin to talk about the script and the movie. He decided it was irrelevant and turned, talking in lower tones.

"So, about the pursuit, can you do it?"

There was another pause as he listened to the other end.

"Akai? Hey! Is Akai there? Hello?"

He hesitated, then he stage whispered.

"Hey, what is going on? What's the situation? Answer me."

He then stiffened ramrod straight. Ah, this must be when I picked up the phone. I watched as he curled in on himself, whispering so low the cameras and bugs couldn't pick it up, but I remember what was said. He suddenly jolted in shock, almost trembling. Ah, poor guy. We really did completely throw his world into chaos.

He listened for a second and then I see him tense and I can see the anger in his posture. Ah, when I mentioned Scotch. So, that's the end of our conversation. He stood there for a second, before I see resignation fall over his frame.

"No. Now that they know who we are, it is dangerous to pursue them any further."

He hung up, and I see him tremble with rage, but when he turned around, he had composed a cordial smile.

"Sorry, it seems I was mistaken. I'd better go."

Okiya went from where he was politely ignoring the phone conversation to back to paying attention.

"All right."

He stood, intent to escort him to the door. Bourbon paused.

"Ah, before I go, can I ask you something?"

Okiya stopped, almost going back on guard.

"What is it?"

Bourbon turned to face him fully.

"Why did you let a suspicious man like me into the house?"

Okiya coughed once before answering.

"You seemed determined to talk whether I wanted to or not. I did think you were a rather talkative deliveryman."

Oh, was that the guise Bourbon used to get into the house? I will file that for later information, if I every meet Bourbon and have to be the same person in the future. Bourbon looked a bit bewildered, and a little relieved.

"Oh, I see."

He stepped out of sight of the camera, and I see Okiya follow him. I heard a muffled.

"Good night, thanks for the tea."

"Good night."

Then the sound of the door shutting, and the video cut off.

I leaned back in my chair. Wow, seeing the other side of the operation from last night was just as big a treat as I expected it to be. Yusaku and Conan played all their cards perfectly to make everything go so smoothly. Bourbon had no chance of victory as soon as he crossed the threshold. It was so satisfying to watch his deductions crumble into rubble with the planning that Conan did. Honestly, thank goodness that kid is on our side.

I do feel bad for him; despite what he, or anyone else, thinks, I don't hate him. I pity him. I allow him to hate me, because I feel like the truth would hurt him a lot more; guilt is harder to deal with as an emotion then revenge. I had nothing to fault him with either. Through fierce perseverance and impeccable spy work, he uncovered a plot that I thought would remain hidden for way longer. He had most of the deduction correct. All in all, it was masterfully done. He just had the misfortune to be on the opposite side as Conan.

I am still glad everything worked out though. In the end, he still has no idea where I am, and Conan is safe for the time being I believe. All is well, for now.


	30. Unexpected Alliances Part 1

**Hi guys, this will cover about half of movie twenty. Sorry it took so long. I was going to make it one big chapter, but then it would have been like fifteen thousand words and taken even longer, so I split it up. I should be able to update soon though!**

It was about a week later when I finally got another message from Kir. I was expecting another update on the Rum situation, possibly more clarification or specifics about his movements, but I got something totally different instead. The email subject said urgent, so I assumed it would be about that topic but when I opened it I got something totally different.

 _Raid on PSB headquarters for info. Curacao. Goal is NOC list. Help._

I suck in a quick breath. Yes, if this agent, Curacao managed to get into the international database in the PSB building, she could look up all agents undercover around the world, especially those in the Organization. If that was discovered…Kir could be in danger. She would be killed immediately. Oh crap, Bourbon too I suppose.

Now what should I do? I could call James, get the FBI involved, but I feel like if we managed to muck it up, the PSB would have fingers ready to point directly at us. On the other hand, if we don't warn them, then Curacao would get away with priceless information. I could go myself, but that leads to me being rediscovered as being alive. I had to do something though; sitting still was not an option.

Should I warn Bourbon? He is working at Poirot today, and I think it would be worth it to incur his wrath if he was not caught unawares. I could easily call and let him know discreetly. Wait, if Kir knows of this operation, then it is a sure bet that he also knows and is already preparing a counterattack.

So…should I do something? That was the main thing. Kir wouldn't have contacted me if she didn't think she needed my services, but she also doesn't know Bourbon is a double agent. Although, thinking about it, could they need my set of skills specifically? I am a decent hand to hand combat specialist, probably not needed, but if she tries to use an automobile to get away, I am a pretty decent driver as well. Also, I don't know if the PSB have any snipers.

It's official, I am going. However, my Subaru car is quite distinct and can get traced back to me, as well as if we did get into a high-speed chase, there was no way I could compete with other cars. I go out the door, typing in James's number. I don't want to buy a new one, but if I recall correctly, Camel just bought a new one to make up for the new one that got ruined last week in the chase. The tire rim was so bent it had bent the axel, so Camel had bought a new red mustang I believe. That would be perfect for my needs. I don't think he would mind if I borrowed it.

"Yes?"

"James, does Camel need his car tonight?"

There was a slight pause.

"Do you need it for something?"

I might as well inform him of the situation.

"An Organization member is invading the PSB headquarters to try to find a NOC list by hacking into the Database. I want to be there in case things go south."

James hummed softly.

"Do you think you will need backup?"

I pause as I walked down the road, toward our own temporary headquarters.

"No, I am thinking the PSB agents won't be incompetent. I was going to act as backup for them. Also, no need to give them a reason to blame us for something."

James replied after a few seconds of thinking.

"Yes, you can borrow the car. Camel requests you turn it back in in one piece however."

That was difficult, considering the amount of bullets that are probably going to be shot at me.

"No promises, but I will try my best."

"All right, you heading over to pick it up?"

"Yeah, be there soon."

* * *

It was finally night. I was sitting in the mustang, across from the PSB headquarters. I was sitting as my normal self, sniper rifle across from me in the passenger seat, listening to the radio talk about a wreck on a highway somewhere. I was watching the building intently, waiting for the inevitable hunt to begin. Maybe we will get lucky, and capture Curacao before she ever gets out here, but I doubt it. I remember she was exceptionally good at espionage, one of the best. She is not a caged bird for sure.

Suddenly a light goes on one of the upper floors. I raise my eyebrows and my fingers twist around the wheel in anticipation. I took it for a test drive this afternoon, and it handles well. I was just ready to bust this baby wide open. Now, will she come out the front entrance, or sneak out the ba—

My eyes were immediately drawn to one of the top floors as a window burst open, a figure flying through it. I watch in amazement as the figure does some of the most dangerous parkour stunts I had ever seen flawlessly, flying effortlessly through the air to halfway land in a tree, jump to a pole and twirl down to the ground.

People are sprinting out of the building now, chasing after her, it must be a her with that kind of figure, runs out in front of a car. The driver slams on his breaks, shrieking to a halt. Immediately he gets out, only for him to be kicked and his car stolen. The car does a U-turn, spinning off into traffic, causing honks and squealed tires along the way.

Curacao. It has to be. I turn the car on and mash on the gas pedal, speeding after the blue sedan. Ah crap, as of right now I can't really stop her. I can't drive and shoot; and getting close to her is dangerous. Who knows what she might do to civilians just to get away in one piece? Suddenly, a memory of months ago.

 _That was my fault. I should have predicted he would try to kill himself before trying to contact the organization again._

Why was I remembering that now of all times? Because that was also a car chase? Although, leaving her now and tailing at a distance might allow her to lead us to an Organization stronghold, or possibly other useful information. The only difference between this chase and that one is that his phone was ruined; her's probably not. Maybe since she is going so fast she has to focus on driving more then sending information hopefully. Besides, exposing myself here can get messy. Right now I shouldn't do anything rash except keep up with her.

She blows through the toll booth to the bridge and I follow right behind her, almost hitting the security guard that leans out the window to get a clear view. Sorry pal, but I need to stay with this car.

She weaves in an out of traffic easily, showing she is also an experienced driver. I pull back, keeping her in sight. Suddenly I hear screeching behind me. I look in my rearview mirror just in time to see a white car spin out from behind a semi-truck, zooming past me.

Wait isn't that Bourbon's car? Ah, so he is involved and was chasing her. Why him though? Nothing cements the fact he is a NOC more than him actually apprehending the agent. Well there goes the subtle tailing plan. He obviously wants to apprehend her now, which is for the best before she has time to send out that information.

He gives her a love tap, before pulling up beside her. I shift gears, shooting forward so that I was right behind them. She seems to realize her predicament and cuts right in front of Bourbon, drifting to the side as she slides by another truck. Bourbon copies her, and I immediately follow suit.

I see Bourbon realize that there are in fact three cars instead of two as he looks right at me. I see him mouth my name in shock. I just pray he doesn't do anything stupid. We slide right by the truck and immediately straighten out again. I see the truck slide and wreck in the mirror before it shoots out of sight. Curacao pull ahead on the bridge, heading toward a red car and another truck while Bourbon bumps against me several times.

I get his message. He wants me to leave, but he doesn't have that luxury. We cannot afford to hash it out here right now; we have bigger enemies to worry about then his petty grudge. I see the rage on his face, but I ignore it as I narrow my eyes. What is she doing?

She is ramming the tiny red car against the truck several times. Finally, it flips backwards, multiple times, higher each time it hits the ground. My hands tighten against the wheel as it pops up, ready to come down on me and Bourbon.

Oh shit.

I spun the wheel, separating from Bourbon as it crashed down, causing it to tumble and crumple like tin foil, effectively wrecking another truck coming up behind us. I glance back, hoping the people involved were ok. I see all people in both vehicles climb out, understandably terrified.

Hold on a second. Isn't this the road that has backed up traffic that I was listening to earlier because of a wreck? If that is the case, then she has to come back this way, or risk getting caught. I slide my car to park, blocking the road effectively.

Fine Bourbon, you can have her. In fact, you can be the hound to chase the fox right into an ambush. If I stayed in that mess I probably would have distracted Bourbon and divided our forces. Now Bourbon can just worry about her and not worry about running me off the bridge. I just hope he isn't a complete idiot. She has just shown that she is not above causing innocent casualties to get away. More people can get injured or killed if he doesn't play it smart. I hop out of the car, running over to the people.

"Are you all ok?"

The truck driver looked just frightened and the couple was miraculously unharmed. I sighed in relief as the woman asked hysterically.

"What is going on?"

I pointed.

"I suggest going that way. They might be coming back. Go call the police."

They seemed to think that was an acceptable answer and took off. I meanwhile reached into my mustang, pulling out the rifle and assembling it with practiced ease. It was only a matter of time. I pull the scope up next to my eye gazing through it, trying to find my target and chuckle. There she was, stopped in traffic, unable to do a thing.

She whipped the car around, heading back this way. I grit my teeth. Driving the opposite direction on a busy highway? This was getting more and more troublesome. I kneel down, setting the rifle on the hood of the mustang, putting the scope back to my eye. She should be…right there.

I see her eyes widen, before a demonic grin widens across her face. It's a battle of speed now; who will reach the other first, her car, or my bullet. I inhale to calm myself, finger posed on the trigger. I aim right at her head. There is no going back now. She is way more dangerous alive then dead with the information she currently has. We cannot allow her to escape.

She ducks her head down, behind the dashboard. I gasp lightly. Crap, I need to adjust me aim, and that will take precious seconds, seconds I didn't have. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes. So that is how you want to play Curacao. Fine.

I dip the rifle, finding the right tire. She is about two hundred meters, so I can't screw this up. I fire.

The tire disintegrates, leaving only the rim. She pops her head up for a millisecond, scowling as she tries to regain control. The car spins past me, ramming into the rail before careening back toward the other wreck, engine combusting. I flinch slightly as sparks fly around me, but I watch as the car slams into the red car and truck, backing up against the railing. Except the railing is gone. I watch, unable to do a thing as the whole mess, both cars and truck, get dragged off the bridge.

There were a few seconds of silence, before the cracks of hitting the ground, followed by an explosion as the tanker truck exploded. I shielded my face as the heat and shockwave rattled against me. Whoops, that was totally my bad. Although, the probability of her being dead is slim. After watching her jump from a seven-story building without being fazed, I doubt she is dead. Hurt probably, but not dead.

I hear tires braking against the asphalt and turn to see Bourbon sprinting over to the hole in the bridge, looking down at the carnage in disbelief.

Suddenly I feel slightly nervous. This was the first time I had seen Bourbon face to face, at least as Akai, in a long time. Would he try to kill me here? Surely not. I was holding a gun. He wouldn't try to pull that stunt right?

He realized I was here and turned, eyes widening. I shifted into a casual stance, but I was ready to fire if need be, which is stupid because we were on the same side. His eyes drifted to the rifle, and I see the puzzle pieces click together in his head.

"Akai. You bastard."

I narrowed my eyes. Don't do it. It's not worth it. He takes a menacing step toward me, but I refuse to move or show that I consider him a threat. He would attack at that rate. I was about to say something, when sirens in the distance caused both of us to turn toward the sound. Right, major wrecks and fires. The authorities should be here soon, and the media, and neither of us want to be questioned or be anywhere near this scene.

I see Bourbon clench his fists, give me a glare that promised the next time we met it would end in blood, before sprinting back to his car. I had bigger problems. I pulled out my phone, dialing James's number as Bourbon spun away in his car.

"It's me."

"She got away. Please take care of the cleanup."

"Understood."

I hang up and grit my teeth as I look down at where Curacao disappeared. I want to go search the area where she fell, to confirm her death or survival with my own eyes, but that involves driving around the bridge that is close to collapsing and possibly running into police and firemen with questions, both would result in time wasted on my part. It looks like I will have to withdraw for now.

I get into the mustang and drive straight for James.

It was late when I got there, but Jodie and Camel were there too, sitting there looking grim.

"What happened Akai-kun?"

I turned to James and reported.

"The Black Organization agent led Bourbon and I on a chase. I shot out her tire and she crashed over the bridge. I didn't see a body."

James nodded.

"I told some of the police officers to patrol the river with boats to try to find her. Do you think she is still alive?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"There is a distinct possibility, and she got the NOC list. I don't know how many were on it, but since Bourbon was there she would definitely tell them about him fighting back against her."

Yes, Bourbon was in danger, not even counting the other agents that could have been on that list. If the organization gets a hold of those names, the entire world would fall into disarray and collapse. The Organization would have the edge. It was a dire situation, all riding on one woman. Jodie looked to James.

"What do we do?"

I step forward.

"I am going to tail Bourbon."

Yes, that was the right call. If I stay with him, sooner or later the organization will come for him. They will probably take him in for questioning, or an execution. If that happens, the best I can do is try to protect him and possibly get on his good side, or I can at least pinpoint some crows while I am at it. Camel looked concerned.

"Are you sure Akai-san? Won't that be dangerous?"

Jodie held her chin in her hand.

"No, Shu is right. He can best keep him alive that way, if the enemy saw him trying to interfere with retrieving the NOC list. The best we can do is try to find the agent ourselves."

That's settled then. It was already late, but I had a long night ahead of me as I would have to go directly after Bourbon. I don't know when the Organization will make their move, so I need to be prepared. I was about to walk out the door, when I paused. I feel like I am forgetting something; what is it?

I went over tonight's events in my head, and nothing seems too out of the ordinary.

"Shu? Is something wrong?"

I turned slightly to see Jodie look at me in concern. Not really, I was just going to try to mention something that might help our case… Ah, that might be it.

"If you are struggling in finding her, I would call up the Boya. He seems to have an ability of sniffing out Organization members."

Yes, Conan and Haibara had that unnatural ability to sense and somehow draw in organization members, whether the agents themselves knew about them or not. I am sure Boya with his infinite connections and observation skills could pick out such a suspicious person. However, I don't want to bother them as soon as possible. Haibara would freak out if she knew an Organization member was nearby, and Boya would sprint off into danger if it was possible. Jodie smiled faintly at the mention of Boya as I walked out, and closed the door, yawning. Tonight, is going to be a long night.

I walked back to the Kudo residence just to pick up my normal car. A red mustang was too inconspicuous to tail in, and Bourbon already knew that was 'my' car, so driving in a more normal car would suit my needs better.

The first place I went was the PSB headquarters, trying to spy that white RX-7 he drives. Ah, yes it was in the parking lot. I bet he was checking to see what information was stolen. I settle down across the street a little bit, and get out of the car. I slowly make my way into the parking lot, keeping an eye open for guards. Seeing none, I stole across to his car, putting a transmitter that Agasa Hakase had given me to 'test' on the bumper, and going straight back to my car. Now even if I lose him I know where he is going.

It was early hours in the morning, almost dawn, when Bourbon finally emerged, looking troubled and irritated as he went for his car. Hmm, if I tail him now the probability of me being spotted it high, considering there is no traffic this early in the morning. I sigh, pulling the hat from my eyes that I had been kind of using as a cover, as I watch him race away. I can still track him using the GPS on my phone, so for now, I should head home, rest, and then get back to it.

I get back home and turn on the television as I fix some breakfast, and immediately there is the story about a blackout caused by an explosion and reckless drivers on the freeway. I sigh; right, all of our work is covered up by some bull crap story. That was fine with me; staying in the shadows was my specialty. The story sounded like they hadn't found the organization agent, so I was stuck without any leads at the moment. Checking my GPS, to see Bourbon hadn't moved from what looked like a residential area, means that I can get a quick nap in.

It was around noon when I checked the clock again and I sat up, stretching and checking my phone. There were no new messages form James or Jodie, and Bourbon was driving somewhere. I grab a quick piece of toast and a portable coffee mug, and head directly out the door.

I drive and check my GPS frequently, to track Bourbon. Where was he going? It wasn't PSB, and it wasn't Poirot, not that I think that he would work today of all days. Ah, he stopped. Where was that? Ah that's just a fast food place. He must be getting lunch. I hop in my car and start on the road to intercept.

I was almost there, when my phone rang. I flicked the accept call button easily, bringing it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Akai-kun. There have been several incidents."

I turn left, going down the street.

"What do you mean?"

"Three agents from different law agencies that were in the Organization turned up dead."

I clenched the steering wheel. When? When did she have the time to give that information out? Surely not during our chase last night, right? If so she was better at multitasking, then I originally realized.

"Have you found the agent yet?"

"We believe she has been in contact with Conan-kun, and are going to pick him up now."

Of course, I'm not surprised my hunch earlier was correct.

"Keep me updated."

I hang up the phone, mouth in a grim line. If they are already on assassinations, then Bourbon could be next on the list. I need to stick to him like glue.

Bourbon left the little café in a rush, phone to his ear. Oh, did he know where Curacao was? Maybe tailing him would lead me to the agent in question. Even better. I follow him discreetly as he drove, checking my GPS at random intervals to make sure I was still following him correctly. He finally turned into… The police hospital? Was someone injured last night at the PSB when that organization agent left? No they wouldn't use the police hospital, would they?

I parked across the street and got an email from James.

 _Conan says she has amnesia, and is being kept in the police hospital. Is working to restore her cellphone with data on it. Will keep in touch._

Ho? So that's why he is here, to keep an eye on her.

I watch the parking lot as Bourbon got out of the car, walking toward the entrance, when a woman with platinum blond hair stepped in front of him. Vermouth. Of course, the organization must want their crow back in their midst, especially with such valuable info. They must be monitoring her situation as well.

They speak for a few moments, I clearly see Vermouth speaking confidently, but Bourbon looks slightly on edge, covered up by that pleasant disposition of his. He knows why she is here, and he knows that she might take him in. Then I see it. Vermouth smiles pleasantly holding her right hand forward, covered in a jacket, but I see the glint of a silencer peeking out from underneath. Ah, so to take him in then.

I see Bourbon stiffen seriously for a millisecond before he smoothed it over. He said something else and Vermouth nodded, stepping forward. They both entered Bourbon's car, and it idled slowly out of the parking lot. I start my car, watching as they drove out of sight, before following in my own.

What should I do? I still have my rifle in this car, for just in case purposes, but other then that I couldn't possibly take on multiple crows, and the number one person for getting rid of the so called 'rats' of the organization, Gin, will definitely be there. The best I can do is provide support.

They drove for awhile, driving toward the warehouse district down by the docks. I stayed several minutes behind them, tracking them with GPS more then with my eyes. I couldn't afford to get close; both of them would spot me. Finally, they parked, it looks like in front of a warehouse. I park a few blocks away, so they don't sense me and pull out my phone to send a quick message to James.

 _They took Bourbon in. Awaiting orders._

It might not just be Bourbon. Kir could be in this little predicament as well, and the FBI need her alive as a valuable information source as well. There was a swift reply.

 _Working on the phone. Plan to send a message nullifying the one sent. Stall in the meantime._

Ok that might work. However, he didn't give me a time limit. It could take hours or mere minutes from now. In any case I should head in there.

I slip slowly in between the buildings, every hair on the back of neck standing on end as I am on constant alert mode. My hands tighten on my rifle that I brought, for stalling purposes, as I peer out from behind a warehouse. There seem to be only one car here right now, Bourbon's, so was it safe to assume that Bourbon and Vermouth were the only ones here? Maybe they were waiting for something. Vermouth wouldn't bring him out here just to kill him by herself. Which means I might have a little time. There, his car was parked in front of that warehouse. I sidle up to it, looking at the walls. Metal, no windows, around the entire building. I paused as I heard a distinct purring noise. A Porche, 356A model to be exact. Gin, so he did come.

I hide behind the back of the building until I heard the door open and shut. I peer out to make sure all people were inside, before sneaking forward. I can't go in exactly, but in my search I found a small hole next to the back door that I could barely peek through if I needed it. I crouch next to the hole, listening intently. It was dark, and I couldn't see, but the voices echoed nicely in the metallic building.

"Gin, what is the meaning of this!"

Ah no, that's Kir's voice. So they did catch her to. Another irritated voice chimed in.

"It looks like you suspect us of being NOC's."

Bourbon, rightfully indignant at the accusation, even if it was true. Another, cold voice spoke up.

"It'd seem that the NOC list Curacao sent us, had your names on it."

I blinked as a bright light flooded the place. I could see Gin standing next to the portable flood lights, but I couldn't see anyone else from this angle.

"Curacao? Rum's confidant?"

"Yes, and information gathering specialist."

Ah, way to play dumb Bourbon and Kir, and so Rum was involved. Maybe this was the warning Kir tried to warn me about. I glanced around, making sure there was still no one in sight, before tuning back into the conversation.

"You seem to know a lot about her."

Vermouth now. Bourbon cut in.

"What's outstanding about her is her appearance, that her eyes are two different colors. She is an 'odd-eye'."

Kir added.

"She is pretty well known in the organization."

A new voice chimed in.

"We are all old pals, if you confess right away we can send you off without any suffering."

Ah, Vodka, figures he would be here. Where there is Gin, there is Vodka, and vice versa. I checked my phone, no new messages, and my surroundings, no new enemies, before I looked back inside.

"Heh, the only reason you didn't kill us, but kidnapped us is because the information from Curacao is incomplete. Am I wrong?"

Oi Bourbon, now is not the time to taunt an enemy. It brings an excellent point however. As far as I could tell the other three were assassinated right on the spot. These two were special cases, because they were in the maybe category, but Gin wasn't one to take chances. He would squash any bug if he thought it was a threat in any way. Gin let out a dark chuckle.

"Impressive, Bourbon."

I hear the steps of high heels.

"That she managed to steal the list was great, but she got found out by police and in the midst of escaping had an accident."

Well, at least they didn't know it was me and Bourbon chasing her. Vodka added.

"And as a result turned amnesiac."

I hear a clinking sound. Chains, or probably handcuffs.

"Then why not recapture Curacao and get the NOC list? Gin, you can check whether we are NOCs or not after you obtain the list, can't you?"

Kir, getting desperate, but acting just like a person who was about to die would say. Their acting is good to say the least. They are trying to remain logical in the face of death, trying to reason with the devil himself. Gin nodded.

"That may be true, but—"

He slowly reached into his breast pocket, and stood in one fluid movement, pistol pointed away from him. I hear the protests of Vermouth, and Vodka, and I stiffened.

"My way is to root out trouble at its earliest stage. Now, it is time for the traitors to be judged. "

He really was going to kill them, and I am sure that James and them haven't sent the message yet. What should I do, to stall for time?

I cannot shoot Gin, that would be like poking the sleeping dragon with a stick. Vodka and Vermouth against me…I could take them all down, but they would kill Bourbon and Kir immediately, and I don't want that to happen. What should I do?

I take a deep breath. There are two goals, get Kir and Bourbon out of this alive, and to do it without the organization finding out that Akai Shuuichi is alive. Easier said then done, but I have done more difficult things in the past. Ok, Gin wants to shoot them. What do you need to shoot? You need a gun. I could take out Gin's gun, but he could always grab another one, and I would get discovered. A steady hand; shoot his hand, again I get discovered, and Vermouth or Vodka would finish the job. Sight…ah, there is only one source of light in that entire building, those floodlights. If I could knock them out somehow. A bullet would lead to my discovery. I look around, searching for something that I could possibly take out. The light directly above the flood light looks like it is on it's last legs. Make that fall and disable the flood lights; got it. That will buy a few seconds, and protect them from all three of the agents.

A gunshot interrupts my thinking and I froze, looking through the hole at the smoking gun. No, who did he kill? No, there was a grunt of pain. Not kill, disable. It wasn't like Gin to miss so he must have a purpose.

"Kir!"

Kir was hit? That will make escaping harder, but at least she isn't dead. I can't see the extent of her injuries.

"What's wrong Kir? Continue. You were undoing the handcuffs, weren't you?"

Ah, a punishing shot then. A flesh wound, nothing vital it seems. Although, if Kir was doing that, then there is a way for them to escape, right by them in fact. Could they pick the locks in the few seconds that I can buy them? Probably. I can focus on my task at hand then. I take out my rifle, screwing on the silencer to it easily, while still keeping an eye on the situation on the inside. Bourbon protested.

"You shot a comrade despite that she is only a suspect."

Ah, careful Bourbon, your policeman side is showing through. A crow wouldn't act like that. Gin countered harshly.

"I decide if you are comrades or not, not you. I will give you one last minute of grace. I will let who ever will sell out the other witness a rat's miserable death. Vodka, Countdown."

I had one minute then. There was still no signal that James had succeeded. Crap. I raise my rifle, thinking. The light will only be a minor distraction. I need to somehow get rid of one of them. Three on two is unfair but two on two is more passable. I need to split their forces somehow. I glance over looking at the back door that was a few meters away. It was a door that opened into the warehouse. I could make it seem like one of them left if I opened it and ran, and someone would have to come sprinting out here to chase them. All right, I had a full plan now.

"Forty seconds."

"So you are accomplices and decide to help each other?"

"Helping her? I don't know if she is a NOC or not."

"Me either, but I will say this I am not a NOC."

"Thirty seconds."

"That's what I should say."

Thank goodness Bourbon isn't ratting Kir out. He has definite proof, the fact that I am still alive, as evidence in her being a double agent. I had thought he might rat her out to bring forces down on me, but maybe I was underestimating his ability to deal with the organization.

"Twenty seconds."

"So which one of you is the rat?"

"Gin, don't tell me you are serious about this?"

I ready my rifle, pointing it straight at the connection between the light and the ceiling. I see the point where I need to shoot. I need to time this just right.

"Which one of you will bail first?"

I hear the countdown reach ten, and I tighten my finger on the trigger.

"You Bourbon? Or Kir?"

The countdown reached one, and I didn't listen to Gin as I put my plan in action. I pulled the trigger.

The bullet zinged forward, hitting directly on the screws holding the light in place, severing the connection in an instant. I hear a small gasp, and almost immediately the light crashed to the ground.

"What? What happened?"

"The lights!"

"Kir, Bourbon, don't move."

All right, distraction success. Kir and Bourbon weren't exactly expecting a rescue, but I doubt they would just sit around. They both would try to react. There was the faint glow of an artificial light, from a cellphone it looked like, before Vermouth reported.

"Bourbon is gone. He ran."

Ah, well one out of two isn't bad, although he isn't the one I would have preferred to escape, but I suppose asking Kir to escape with a busted arm or leg was asking a bit much. Now on to phase two. Now that they know that one of is escaped in the warehouse somewhere they will expect him to run. He will draw their attention, hopefully making them prioritize recapturing him then killing Kir. I sprint over to the door, take a deep breath, and kick it wide open, taking ding dong ditching to the next level.

"After him."

I hear Gin cry. I quickly retreat, running around the back of the building and peeking out to see Vodka run toward the cars. Fantastic. That will buy a little time I think. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I flicked open the message to see it was from James.

 _Just sent mail to Rum._

Just in time barely. That will keep them alive for the moment. I haven't heard any more gunshots, so Kir and Bourbon had to be alive. Gin will have to wait on killing both of them until they confirm if the message was real or fake or not, but it will give us more time to save them from their predicament. They will focus on recapturing Curacao to verify the information, then kill them. If that was the case, then my work here was done. I needed to withdraw before I was noticed. I was about to leave, when I heard voices. Mostly Gin's.

"Bourbon and Kir can wait until we recapture Curacao."

"But the police and PSB are guarding the hospital."

"Curacao has already left the hospital."

She has? Why? Although, this is information I need. If I can get one step ahead of them and beat them to her, I can protect her from getting into their hands.

"Where are they going?"

I leaned closer, listening intently.

"Their destination is Touto Aquarium."

An aquarium? Why there? Ah well, no matter. If that is where she is going, then I must be going there as well. Time to take my leave. I slipped in between the buildings quickly, back to my car.

I open my phone and pushed the call button as I sink into the driver's seat. It picked up after a single ring.

"James, Bourbon and Kir are still alive. They are going after Curacao, who is heading to Touto Aquarium with the PSB. Kir is being held at Warehouse C1 in the warehouse district. Bourbon escaped so he should be ok for the moment."

Now that I have reported, maybe James will let me go ahead and go to Curacao. I can't do much, but as a sniper in the shadows I can be vital in keeping the crows from their prey.

"I understand. Head there as soon as you can. We'll handle the rescue."

"Roger."

I hang up and put the keys in the ignition. I needed to get out of here before Gin and company decide to leave. Now I had a destination and a plan of action. Although, why would they want her to go to Touto Aquarium? That is such a public place, not at all for confrontation between the good and bad guys.

I was halfway there when my phone started ringing. Huh, I didn't expect another call from James for a while. Did he forget something? Or was he telling me about the rescue of Kir. I press accept call without looking, answering the phone.

"Yes?"

"Akai-san!"

I start, looking down at the number. Conan? What could he want? Although, I put the phone back to my ear, he must have called me for a reason.

"What is it Boya?"

"Curacao is going to be on the Ferris Wheel, and she is the NOC list. The PSB is trying to make her regain her memories."

I gasp lightly. She was the NOC list? I knew she was an information specialist, but was it possible to remember that much information? No, Rum must have made her an information specialist for that very reason.

"What does the Ferris wheel have to do with it Boya?"

I was curious about his theories.

"She almost regained her memory there this afternoon, but she had a seizure there and had to be taken to the hospitals The colors of the lights are what she uses to help her remember things. I am sure that is where she will be. Do you know how the Organization is going to attack?"

I hissed slightly as I came to a stoplight, wasting valuable time.

"No clue, but Gin is the type to go big or go home. Something bad is coming. He is the type to do anything in his power to get something he wants."

There was a small hesitation, before Conan asked.

"You mean like a helicopter?"

I narrow my eyes and glance at the phone. That wasn't just a random guess was it? Boya had to have proof of saying such a thing.

"What makes you say that?"

Conan stated casually.

"Gin has used a helicopter to dispose of an agent before. I just thought he might use the same tactic."

It wasn't a bad idea. That meant that Conan has seen him in a helicopter before, and had seen him dispose of an agent? That was just enough information to pique my interest.

"Maybe Boya, I will keep it in mind. I will have you tell me that story later."

I hear a small affirmation over the phone, followed by some other noise. I pause as I listen. Wait, what was that sound? Wind? Was Boya in a car?

"Where are you Boya?"

I hear a small grunt on the other end, before an answer came in a rush.

"On my way to Touto Aquarium. James-san kicked me out of the FBI car, so I am heading there on my skateboard."

I gave a small chuckle. Trying to shut Conan out of an investigation, especially one involving the Black Organization, was futile. James should know that by now.

"I will see you there then Boya."

So there is a Ferris wheel huh? And Curacao is going to be riding it. Tall and the object of everyone's attention. Sounds like a perfect sniping spot. Bring it on Crows. You will not win this if I had anything to do about it.


	31. Unexpected Alliances Part 2

**This is part two of Darkest Hour. Thank you for your reviews. It allowed me to think in a new perspective and hopefully provide some light on some of the plotholes you all realized.**

Finally I pull into the aquarium's parking lot. I buy an overpriced ticket at the gate, disguising my rifle bag as a backpack, and slip through the gate to the almost amusement park. Now then, I look up at the brilliantly flashing Ferris wheel; time to get to work.

It took a little time to scout out the base of the Ferris wheel, but I finally found the 'employees only' entrance. After making sure no one was watching, I sneak inside, climbing the various stairs until I reach what looks like the top. There is a ladder up to a small hatch, that I easily climb. I brace myself against the wind that swirls around me, threatening to push me over the edge. I glance around in the darkness of the night, looking out over the aquarium. There were bright lights and people below like ants, and I could see almost everything from here. It was a good vantage point to counterattack the crows. The wind will make sniping more difficult from this height, but doable.

So this Ferris wheel is two sided, leaving an area in the middle that doesn't rotate. Good, now I need to scout out this area so I can use it to the best of my ability when the time comes. Hoisting my rifle bag on my back, I carefully start to walk one way across the Ferris wheel, using a spindly rail as a foothold. Not exactly ideal conditions, but Jeet Kun Do did teach a lot about balance.

Now then…they could attack inside the Ferris wheel, but they have to reach it first, which means I need to snipe them from up here. I just need to set up a good position. I stepped onto one of the Ferris wheel's, the one moving at an escalators pace upward, to move back to the middle.

Suddenly something whipped right past my face. Was that a hat? There was no way a hat could come up here from the crowd below, which means…I turned toward the other end of the Ferris wheel. There was Bourbon, crouched by the entrance.

"So you came."

He said, throwing off his shirt and it blew away in the wind. I smirked. Thank goodness, he was alive.

"Looks like you managed to escape successfully."

He scowled.

"If you are here, that means, as I suspected you shot the light to drop it and blinded them. You realized I was still in the warehouse and couldn't get away. To make it look like I'd run outside, you kicked the door open and tricked them. Thanks to that I was able to hide in the shadows and learn what they planned to do."

He had already deduced that much huh? I see he is as sharp as usual. As he talked, the different Ferris wheels that we were on brought us closer together. As the distance between us shortened, I could tell by his stance he was ready to try his hardest to kill me. I couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement, even though I shouldn't. We were on the same side, working toward the same goal. We shouldn't fight. Bourbon continued, that irritating smug smirk on his face.

"I suspected that, if you were the one to do that, you'd end up showing up here. Why don't you tell me? What motivated you to help us out? You could have easily listened in to them and gotten info without having to risk yourself, couldn't you?"

Don't patronize me Bourbon. You already know Kir and I are connected somehow, unless you didn't investigate me thoroughly, which I know you did. And this ungrateful jerk didn't even thank me for saving his life. He could have at least had the common courtesy. I mean, I could have just let Gin kill you, but unlike you I don't let grudges get in the way of my work.

Maybe I do want to fight this guy. Let off some steam a little, for both of us, so we could focus on our jobs later.

"So you came all this way to talk?"

Bourbon smirked arrogantly.

"Yes, I came here to tell the FBI to back off and that we PSB will get our hands on Curacao."

Hmm, quite a bold statement, and an order at that. The only people I will take orders from are James, and Conan, not Bourbon. I smirked pleasantly.

"And what if I say no?"

Bourbon narrowed his eyes, and put up his fists in a boxer's stance.

"Then I will take her by force."

Ah shoot, I fired him up now. I gave a small chuckle, not moving at all. I wasn't going to attack him. Immediately his face fell into a snarl.

"Retreat, Akai Shuuichi."

He sprinted towards me. I raised my hands in a comfortable Jeet Kun Do stance, frowning. Here he comes. He jumped up, coming down on me. I step back slightly, and raise a foot to kick forward into his gut. This is a fight to be sure, but I have to be careful; we are several hundred meters in the air, and one misstep could mean our deaths. He hit the bars, wobbled a bit, and my kick hit him right in the shoulder. He snapped back, rolling along the Ferris wheel for a few meters before he sprung to his feet.

He paused a moment before rushing forward, staying low. I aim my jab right at his head, but he ducked, tackling me to the ground. I groan slightly, rolling over on top of him, only for him to return the favor. We grappled on the ground, tumbling on the bars and I was kind of aware of light going on behind us. Fireworks, by the sound of it.

I was on the bottom so I raised my foot and kicked Bourbon up and over behind me. I saw him roll up to his feet, while I slowly raised myself up, waiting for him to strike again. He was the aggressor in this situation, mostly focusing on offence and seeing how many hits he can get on me, while I focus mostly on defense, and acting in self-defense to. I am not afraid to hit the guy if he needs it. Although, I got to say, he is not a bad fighter.

There, he runs forward, arm drawn back ready to swing. I duck and dodge to one side, sliding into one of my stances as he slides past me, only to turn and try to hit me with his other hand. I stepped back, missing a vicious upper cut. He kept pressing forward, going in for a right hook. I dropped down and side stepped, gently parrying the blow as my field of vision was illuminated by another firework. He tried another upper cut, which I smacked slightly off course as I drew back, mindful where I stepped. He went in to punch my ribcage, and I moved to escape the blow, but it barely grazed me. It was slightly painful, but not as bad as what I was about to do. Using the force, I pivoted on my heel, bringing my right foot up to scoop a kick right up into his jaw, forcing him back. Good, I needed a little space anyway.

He tumbled back, feet clanking on the bars as he fought to regain his balance, swinging his arms wildly. Finally, he stopped, and he looked irritated that I managed to get the better of that round. Surely that's enough right? We have had our little tussle. Now we can focus on the matter at hand, the fact that the organization is on its way, and we need to both fight to keep Curacao with us. He immediately readied his hands again to fight. Dang it Bourbon. I stepped back slightly, feeling my feet slip on the bar, I steady myself.

"I believe I told you Amuro-kun. Don't mistake the enemy that you have to hunt down."

I raise my hands anyway as I can tell by the rage on his face he is past the point of listening to me. I don't think even common sense can get to him as he is now. He is too hyped up on adrenaline, too focused on seeing me hit the pavement beneath us to focus on something else. Bourbon nodded.

"Yeah, I will hunt down those Organization rascals, once I bring you down that is."

Awfully ambitious, aren't you? He charged forward, moves obvious as he is going with a right punch again. I swing to the side and he goes straight past me, like a bull in a bull fight. He swings around, and I rotate to bring a kick right at his head again, but he seems to have learned from his past mistake and ducked. Shoot, now my back is toward him. I have the intuition to turn around and dodge his flying punch as well. He goes forward, a flurry of combos as I deflect and parry them. There, a punch I can use. I grab his arm and toss him over my shoulder easily. He gives a small grunt of pain as he lands on the metal.

Ah, is he hurt? Is this my chance? He hasn't gotten up yet. I rush forward, and Bourbon watches me in surprise, trying to retaliate as I kick underneath him as hard as I could, scooping him up and over the edge. He would fall in the middle of the Ferris wheel and be incapacitated for awhile, at least I hope. I blink in surprise as I see his hands gripping stubbornly onto the Ferris wheel's frame. Oi, seriously? I hear a grunt, and then both of his feet plunged right into my stomach. I gave a grunt of pain as I staggered back, but managed to stay on my feet. Damn that hurt. He is already up and moving for the kill again too.

I deflected the new punch aimed right at my face, and see that his defense has an opening and take it, delivering a palm strike right to his nose. He lets out a gasp in pain, and his whole defense buckles, allowing me to kick right into his side. He curls in, trying to control the pain as he hits metal with another pained sound.

I hop back a couple of steps as he immediately gets back to his feet. Man, he has stamina at least. I haven't exactly been holding back and he just keeps getting back up. He charges forward with a yell, and I deflect both punches aimed for me. The third I grab his wrist, and pull him forward, only for me to thrust my elbow back, right at his nose, which he catches with his free hand. Ah, too slow. We are kind of in a stalemate now. Can I try to reason with him again? I snap.

"And what if Curacao recovers her memories and they attack us while we are quarrelling? What will you do?"

This has no longer become a fight to blow off steam. This has turned into a death match that I should have expected. We cannot fight any longer or it will get dangerous. He, and I are putting this whole mission in jeopardy; it was kind of my fault for being pulled along to his pace.

"How about you clear things up? Are you saying you don't trust Japan's police because they stole information from us?"

What? Oh, did Curacao's espionage hurt Bourbon's pride a bit? In any case, that is not what I was saying at all. I let go of his arm and push hard with my elbow simultaneously, throwing him back, and I instantly get into position to fend off another attack.

Suddenly, my pocket vibrates. Huh? Instantly I am brought out of fight mode. A phone call? From who? James? I reach absentmindedly toward my pocket, intent on answering it when I hear another yell. Ah crap, don't get distracted in a fight, especially with someone out for your blood. I didn't react in time as Bourbon went straight for my middle, pushing me like an American football lineman, back along the thin railing. There was no way I wasn't going to miss a st—

Bourbon shoved me to the right, off the railing. I let out a gasp of surprise as almost solid ground turned into free fall, and we fell in between the two spinning wheels toward the inside of the Ferris wheel.

He still had a hold of me, but we hit a wall and separated, with him slightly beneath me. I was in a better position to catch my fall, instead of falling on my back like he was probably going to do. I spread eagle to try to slow my fall some. Ah, I was within distance to kick him. I lashed out managing to catch both of us in awkward positions as we hit a small platform. Well at least we don't have to worry about high speed winds and possibly falling to our death now.

I was the first up and I leapt back to gain some distance. This fight needed to end, and it was getting harder and harder for me to try to talk to Bourbon. It looked like I had to knock him out and go deal with the organization that way. I didn't want to do that, but I don't really have a choice. Looks like I have to go from defense to offence now.

Bourbon pushed himself to his feet, looking around frantically.

"Where is he?"

I take a deep breath before I decide to gain some force. I sprint sideways up the wall and leap over behind him. He must have heard me because he turned, eyes wide as he brought up his hand to block the kick. The first one, almost broke his arm and it faltered slightly to the side. As soon as I landed I spun wickedly, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick straight at the side of his head, making him flip in the air with the force. I narrow my eyes and hop back. Was that enough? He glared up at me from his spot on the floor, blood running down his face, but not unconscious. It seems he has realized I am done fooling around. I tched in annoyance. Why don't you just stay down?

He rushed me again, throwing both right and left jabs, that I easily deflected, and shove back against him. He let out small angry sounds as he punched back into my arm, and then hooked right through my defense to hit my face. I fell back, shaking my head slightly, but immediately flowed into the next motion of a sidekick right at his head, which he quickly retreated. I spun, delivering another roundhouse kick which crushed once again into his forearm.

I staggered back, slightly off balance. Crap, if he notices…too late. Seeing the opportunity, he charges forward with a yell, aiming a vicious jab right at my cheek with all of his body weight behind it. I gasp in surprise as it strikes me, throwing me back against the wall. I wince as I felt my ribs slam against the metal, knocking the breath out of me for a split second and I grab at my throat subconsciously, before I remembered, oh yeah I am in a fight right now.

The left jab crunches into my cheek bone and I feel myself falling slightly, only to catch myself and pull my stances back together into a suitable defense. He tried to jab again, but I deflected twice, before I saw my chance. I slid my foot forward between his legs and delivered a powerful blow right to his solar plexus, driving him back into the thin railing. He buckled in pain as both his front and back were delivered strong blows almost simultaneously. Then he started to slip over the railing, to fall directly to the ground. Crap. I stride forward, grabbing him by his shirt front and hauling back to safety.

"Stop already."

This is pointless, us trying to kill each other when we have bigger priorities. I feel something move, and then a foot was pushed stubbornly into my stomach, forcing me back.

"Already giving up?"

Ah, he still has the same amount of fire in his voice now as he did at the beginning of the fight. He was breathing harder then I was, and he looked way more tired, but his stubborn pride was going to make sure either he hit the ground, or I did. He wiped the blood from his face, and smirked confidently as he raised up his fists again.

"Come, let's go for round two."

I really didn't have time for this. Honestly, what was it going to take? I can't use anymore force or I might accidently break his neck or something, and he won't stay down with the amount of force I was currently using. I tched in annoyance, and bring my hands up in my favorite position.

"Akai-san!"

Immediately I drop out of fight mode, and I see Bourbon relax too, glancing behind him.

"You are there, right? We are in trouble, lend me a hand."

Conan. So he managed to get here. Something must have happened. I drop my stance and relax, even though Bourbon still wants a fight, by the way his arms bob up and down like a boxer's. I couldn't pull him out of his craze, maybe Conan can. He sounded urgent.

"If they fail to retrieve Curacao, they intend to blow up everything along with this Ferris wheel."

I suck in a quick breath. That was bad. With all these civilians around? Bourbon still looked like he wanted a piece of me, so I firmly shook my head. Not now. We have work to do.

"Please, if you are there, lend me a hand. We have to disarm the bombs before they detonate them, or we are all done for."

I see Bourbon slowly lose all rage and thirst for blood, and his feature soften into realization that beyond our fight, the world still revolved, and we did have work to do. Saved by the Conan-kun it looks like; I wouldn't have been able to talk him out of it myself. Bourbon leans over the rail.

"Is that true Conan-kun?"

There was a slight pause.

"Amuro-san? How did you get here?"

Bourbon leaned farther, and I see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Explanations can wait. Where are the bombs?"

Conan reported instantly.

"There are a lot of them set up in the gap between the wheel and the axel. I don't know when they are going to remotely trigger them but we need to disarm them immediately."

Bourbon glanced back at me, gaze wary. I could basically hear his thoughts as he looked at me. _Truce?_ I felt slight relief as I nodded, affirming the truce, before I head down the stairs. I hear Bourbon call out behind me.

"Got it. I am heading down with the FBI."

"Ok."

I heard the relief tangible in his voice as well. I heard the rapid footfalls behind me, and I almost went on the defensive until they slowed down, keeping their distance.

"Don't think I have forgotten Akai Shuuichi. We will continue this later."

If we are still alive later I retort in my mind, but outwardly don't give any sign I had heard him. He stayed exactly five steps behind me until we reached Conan. Th Boya scampered up and immediately I felt his eyes go intense as they surveyed my various injuries from our scuffle. They then turned to Bourbon, giving him the same scan, before crossing his arms, and raising his eyebrows at us. He didn't even say anything, but that look was scolding. I fought a wince. That look was so lecturing, like a teacher scolding two students for fighting, and it was highly ironic the child/teenager in child's body was giving two adults that same disapproving look. Bourbon seems to notice it as well as he stiffened slightly. It only lasted a second, before Conan reported.

"I think I found the main detonator in a hose dispenser. I think that is the main one to disarm right now."

Bourbon spoke up.

"I have some history of disarming bombs. I will come with you."

I nodded.

"I will check on the rest of the bombs and their conditions."

All right we have a plan. Conan led Bourbon down, while I find steps that lead to where I can get on the axel. Hmm, I had never seen Bourbon and Conan interact before. The look in Bourbon's eyes was probably similar to the one I had in my own. He obviously respected, and admired the boy, and knew of his abilities. He must have high respect for him if he was willing to stop the fight with me at his word. Boya had even more connections then I thought, in the case of making two men who disagree on almost everything, work together.

I race carefully across the axel, spying the explosives. I knelt down to examine them properly and frown. Hmm, C4 and enough to blow this entire Ferris wheel into the ocean and cause a lot of damage and casualties. It was professionally done too by the look of it. Organization's handiwork. I carefully make my way back along the axel to drop down right by Conan and Bourbon. Both jump a little, but Bourbon doesn't go into attack mode, which I consider progress.

"Akai-san, what about the explosives?"

I report easily.

"As I thought, they are C4 and they are set up in a pro manner. If they all simultaneously explode the axel won't be able to withstand the stress and cause the chain to collapse."

Both of them scowled. Yes, that future was very grim, but we have enough time to deal with it. Bourbon said purposefully.

"I see, it doesn't look like we have time to waste."

He opened the panel, exposing a hose. He parted it down the middle and pushed it to the sides, exposing a small black box.

"This is it?"

Well, Bourbon seems to have handled the bomb situation, keeping him busy. I might as well do something useful as well, like go back to my original plan of going to the top to snipe. The bombs just narrowed down where they could come from. I pull my rifle bag off of my back, and laid it down, unzipping it easily as I listen to Conan's and Bourbon's conversation.

"Well, do you think you can defuse it?"

"No problem. It is a commonly found type. I know how to disarm it."

"Wow you know a lot about bombs don't you Amuro-san."

I pulled out my rifle, assembling it with ease, and loading a spare clip in it and readying it for action. Ho, getting more information on him Boya? You can probably disarm that bomb too, from what Yusaku-san has told me.

"A friend taught me at the police academy,"

I sighted down the sights, checking its accuracy. Perfect. I can make shots like this. This was my night vision scope too, so I can shoot in the dark as well. Great for aiming at those who slither in through the shadows.

"By the man who'd eventually become the ace of the bomb disposal team, but he ended up dying when he was diffusing a bomb in a Ferris wheel."

Hopefully that isn't a premonition of what is to come. Conan murmured absentmindedly.

"During a bomb defusal on a Ferris wheel?"

Did he know that officer too? Probably, the kid knew everyone. I pulled out a spare scope to stash in my pocket later, and checked my case, that I always kept a few spare tools for bombs handy just in case. Have been on too many missions that involved bombs that I made a habit of just carrying kits around with me wherever I went. Bourbon smiled nostalgically.

"Don't worry. His skills were perfect; I will prove that to you."

I stood up, rifle in one hand, and kick my case over to him.

"Here use this."

He was going to tackle this bomb with a pocket knife, which is preferred, but there were other things that I had that would make it easier. He looked up at me, almost suspiciously. I explained.

"You have the necessary tools in there. Take care of the defusal."

Conan stepped forward.

"Where are you going Akai-san?"

Ah, already forming strategies Boya? He wants to know where all of his troops are in case he has an idea to possibly salvage this almost unwinnable situation. I gripped my rifle tightly.

"If they set bombs here, then they plan to strike the Ferris Wheel. The only route to get to Curacao without worrying about the explosions is…"

I paused, letting them catch up. Conan gasped.

"From the sky!"

Bourbon narrowed his eyes and glanced up. I nodded.

"Exactly. I am going back to where I was to stall for time. You just make sure you disarm the bombs."

Looks like you hunch about helicopters was correct Boya, although I wonder how you could have known that if you weren't there yourself.

I ran up the stairs, up to the top. I was about to go out again, when I paused. The gravity of this situation fell on me. I was here, as myself. I know, I cannot allow Okiya Subaru to be here because Bourbon would surmise that was me and continue to harass me in daily life, but Akai poses that much more of the problem. If Gin or any of the others see me, then it won't matter about the NOC list; Kir would be killed anyway. Bourbon is also here, risking his involvement too. Conan as well. All three of us here pose a problem at having our identities exposed to the organization.

Did we have a choice however? All three of us were the best in our respective fields, and if we didn't present the organization with the best, there was no way we could win. Taking this big of risk however; it was difficult to see if it would be worth it. If we win and have our identities exposed, all three of us will have to be on the run for a while, having to live in constant paranoia, and a lot of our colleagues will be killed. If we lose and have the NOC list exposed, then Bourbon and Kir will die anyway, which is also bad.

I just can't be caught. That was the only explanation. Stay in the shadows where they can't see us, hidden at all times. All three of us understood the risks in coming here. All three of us realize that we are betting our entire lives to make sure this plan succeeds, and that was honestly all about what being an agent was about. So many secrets, so much was riding on making sure this plan succeeds. We just can't lose, and if we do, we will be prepared to deal with the aftermath.

Finally, I reach the top of the Ferris wheel, panting as I look around. Curacao should be nearing the top right about now, so if they are going to act, now would be the time. I narrow my eyes. That sound…what was that? Rotor blades? A helicopter then. This rotor sound…they must be close by. It sounded like they were…directly above us.

I whirled around gazing up into the inky blackness, spotted with a few clouds. I barely spy movement, about eight hundred meters up. I grit my teeth.

"It's them. What are they trying to start?"

I checked out the helicopter through my scope, observing its movements. Wait a second, that is a V22 Osprey. How did they get one of those? They had a nice little toy there. Now what were they going to do with it? I see the giant claw, hanging down from the helicopter. Wait, seriously? They are going to take the entire car that Curacao is in? Will they be able to do it?

I take aim, when suddenly something disappears. I didn't realize what it was, until I opened both of my eyes and glanced around. The lights; the entire aquarium's power was shutting down. No wait, the aquarium itself seems to be unharmed, but a good majority is in complete darkness. Crap, they are making their move now? I guess I should be grateful, considering they can't see my face from where they are without any light to see, but still it will make shooting slightly more difficult. I raise my rifle, listening as the rotors get closer. I carefully move sideways, trying to get a better angle on the helicopter. I murmur to myself.

"Looks like this rifle won't beat that."

It's true; a sniper rifle, as good as this one is, cannot go up against a full military helicopter and hope to succeed. Just because it looked invincible though, didn't mean it was.

"There should be some kind of weak point somewhere."

Ah, there are the rotors. The bullets I have right now might be enough to at least destroy that. It would take the entire copter down too without one of its rotors. I had just put my finger instinctively on the trigger to shoot, when a huge gust of wind came up, knocking me and the rifle of balance. I staggered, my stomach jumping to my throat as I slid toward the edge of the gondola I was standing on. That was close, and I missed my chance. Dang. I watched as it swooped down, grabbing onto the gondola, ripping the metal like wrapping paper with shrieks and groans. I hid behind a beam and steadied my rifle against it. I gritted my teeth.

"I can't aim from this distance either."

It was way too close. Not only would the sniper rifle not do its intended distance, but the probability of them seeing me is high. I was wearing very dark clothes, but still if they saw my body heat with the infrared sensors that thing has to have, they could gun me down in an instant. They were going to get away with Curacao at this rate. I had to do something fast. My only chance was when they were trying to fly away.

The helicopter levitated a few feet, before I saw the clamps open, letting the gondola fall through the Ferris wheel, right in the middle. My eyes widened. Crap, there was a PSB officer on that thing right? He had to be escorting Curacao. Is he ok? Why would they want to abandon her here anyway? Unless she wasn't in there to begin with. Oi, did she try to run? Not useful, right now focus. I see the guns on the front of the helicopter rotate, and I immediately draw back. I am not going to fight that.

The helicopter retreated back into the sky a little bit, before swooping down, hovering right in the middle of the Ferris wheel and began shooting automatic bullets at the interior of the wheel. I tightened the grip on my rifle. No, Boya, and Bourbon is down there too. I just pray they keep their heads down. If they are attacking like this though, it must mean Bourbon did disable the bombs, and they had to resort to plan B. That was a small relief.

I take aim on the rotor and narrow my eye. The rotor is staying mostly still for the most part, but if I miss, the bullet would go straight down into the crowded aquarium. The probability was about twenty percent, but I wasn't about to take that chance. Not to mention, from above, the blades get in the way. I need to get beneath it.

I jump down, racing down the stairs toward the middle of the Ferris wheel. I hear the crackle and pop of the bullets shredding through the outside of the Ferris wheel only to ping off of the mostly metal structure. I hear some start coming through right behind me. I sprint forward, sliding behind a more solid piece of wall for cover, gritting my teeth, cradling my rifle, and praying the metal holds. The bullets chase me, and go around me thankfully.

I see a hole in the wall, and I hoist up my rifle, ready to shoot when the bullet cascade runs by again. I curl up a little, bracing as debris falls off the wall and hits me and my hands. I look down at my damaged scope, cracked and completely useless. I tched in annoyance. That was a good scope, and my only means right now to be shooting in the night.

So what? Was I just going to die here? I can't aim, and I was basically in a battle ground. They had us trapped in here like fish in a barrel, basically shooting at us until we died. I am in a good position here to shoot, if I had a good scope, but if I try to shoot now I would be killed. I gaze around, searching for something to use, anything.

Wait, the bullet pattern is different now. I looked over to my left.

"The attack is focusing on a specific spot."

Someone playing a decoy? In any case, I saw an opportunity when I saw one. Now that the bullets aren't going randomly, I don't have to worry about being shot for now. I feel bad for the person, whoever they are, hope it isn't an ally, which it probably is, and move quickly, looking out the holes that had been punched through for a good sniping spot.

Suddenly, the bullets stop completely. I pause, looking up. I can't see the helicopter, but I can hear the rotors still, which means they are nearby still. Why would they stop, unless their target is dead? I feel a cold chill up my spine. It wasn't Boya was it? That would be something he would do, run out to try to protect other people. I pray it wasn't.

"Akai-san! Amuro-san!"

I heave a small sigh of relief at the yell coming from below me, from the wreckage. I gazed downward to see Conan, picking his way through the debris.

"Over here."

I call out. I see him swivel his head toward me, and his eyes light up in recognition.

"Akai-san!"

He sprinted up the half-collapsed stairs to hop over to the platform I was on, gritting his teeth as he pulled himself up. He looked battered and banged up, and his glasses were missing. Huh, I don't think I have ever seen him without his iconic glasses on his face. I asked seriously.

"Are you hurt Boya?"

He looked up at me, eager smile on his face.

"No."

Good, so he must have not used himself as the decoy. I slide behind the metal beam and I glance outside, trying to detach the scope on my rifle.

"Hide, I can still hear the rotors."

He crawled forward, hiding behind the same metal beam that I had, staying low to the ground. I pull out my spare scope, sliding it into place.

"What about Amuro-san?"

I glanced over at him, seeing him look extremely worried. Of course, this was Conan, the one who wanted to save everyone, even arrogant jerks like him. I reassured him, letting some of the dislike I had for the man slip into my tone accidently as I adjust the screws tightening the scope on.

"Don't know. But if they have decided to attack us with the helicopter then that must mean he was able to disarm all the bombs."

Conan grinned, looking way too enthusiastic then he should be in this situation.

"Now we just need a way to repel them."

A new voice called out of the darkness.

"Is that rifle an accessory?"

Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. I look up to see Bourbon dangling over a balcony. Conan called out happily.

"Amuro-san."

Bourbon looked straight at me.

"Don't we have any way to counterattack? FBI?"

I feel a slight tick of annoyance. It wasn't like I didn't want to do something I just couldn't. I reported.

"There is a way to, but the night vision scope got broken. The only thing I can use is this spare normal scope, but this can't bring down that steel crow hiding in the darkness."

Conan piped up, asking.

"If you could see it could you bring it down?"

I was confident I could, so I answered simply.

"Yes."

"How?"

I looked up to see the Osprey descend a little and explain.

"If I could target the rotors joints, then maybe I can."

Conan looked over at me, amazed.

"I couldn't see the joint."

I narrowed my eyes and looked over at him.

"When it is facing the front, you can't. If I can startle them and light up the rotor are for about five seconds then…"

It was possible. I could do it with my skill. I look over to see Boya patting his belt, looking thoughtful.

"I can light it up, but if we don't know where the rotor area is then I can't aim."

Ah, boya with his firework soccer ball. That can work; it has worked before. However, he needs to know the general direction otherwise this won't work.

I flinched as the sound of a gun shooting once again filled the air. Were they aiming for us? No wait, they were aiming for something totally different. Gauging the direction, it looks like they were aiming for the axel.

"No way, they intend to make the axel explode?"

Tch, we might have gotten rid of the detonator, but if that C4 get hit with a stray bullet the whole thing is coming down.

"And make it collapse with the entire Ferris wheel huh."

Conan thumped his fist against the metal beam.

"Damn, even though I know where they are shooting from, I don't know where the rotor is."

I looked through my scope, trying desperately to see the rotor with the inferior scope.

"You said you only needed to figure out its overall shape, right?"

I glanced up at Bourbon. What, did he have a plan? There was a split second of silence before I hear him running above us.

"Don't miss it!"

I look out to see something, what looks like my rifle bag, being tossed through the air. Two seconds later, an explosion erupts right between the chopper and the Ferris wheel, painting the sky red and orange. I see, he must have taken some of the bombs from the axel when he was disarming them. I hear Conan next to me.

"I can see it."

Sure enough, the Osprey's shape is easily to see as it is buffeted by the shockwaves, through the wind and the sparks. I ready my rifle, putting it up to my shoulder, and out of the corner of my eye I see Conan flick a dial on his shoes. Ho? Is that not just for decoration then? I see the shoes spark wildly and in the next split second he flicks a dial on his belt, expelling the soccer ball instantly. He took a few steps forward, drew his leg back and snapped it forward, hurling the ball toward our enemies.

"Go!"

The ball started to glow and whizzed across the space, and I can't help a smile as I am reminded of the last time I had the light provided by the Boya. I put my finger on the trigger and breathe in, holding it as I watch the soccer ball hit the Osprey, knocking it slightly off course as it banged against its nose, before rocketing farther into the air, exploding with light.

Immediately everything was illuminated. I could barely see figures in the cockpit, and they were all looking up in confusion. Probably didn't expect to be taken down by a firework. I need to act fast before they lock in on us and start shooting again. I zero in on the rotor and release the breath I was holding.

"Go down."

I brace myself as the gun kicked back, letting loose the bullet. I watched its progress and smirked when I small a tiny spark followed by smoke billowing out of the rotor.

"Did that do it?"

"Yes."

Bourbon and Conan cheered quietly. Good, now maybe they can back off.

Now that I think about it, that stunt was pure teamwork. If we didn't have Bourbon setting the bombs to explode, Boya wouldn't have been able to shoot his firework, and I wouldn't have been able to shoot. All three of us actually worked together to bring down the Osprey. Huh, never thought I would ever work with Bourbon on anything, but Boya has that effect on people.

The chopper wobbled in the air, obviously unstable, but the bullets started flying again. Of course, this is Gin. He wouldn't just accept a loss; he wants to annihilate us. It looks like he is aiming at the axel again. Conan gave out a frustrated curse.

"Dammit."

He ran back, leaping off into the darkness. I reach out with a hand, before I returned it to the barrel of the gun I was holding. I wanted to yell that it was dangerous, that he should stay here, but he had never been the type to hold still when there was danger. I don't know what he could do now, but I just hope that he stays out of harm's way. I raise my sniper rifle; maybe I can try to hit him again. The firework is now a falling ball of light, which isn't as much as before, but it can be enough.

Suddenly I hear muffled crashes below me. What was that? Did they succeed in hitting the bombs by the axel? I let out a surprised grunt as the floor buckled and collapsed beneath me. I was buffeted between the debris easily until I hit something. I reached out blindly, struggling to find a hand hold to keep me from falling completely. I wipe the dust from my eyes and glance around. I am on one of the gondolas that were at the lowest point. I calm my breathing and look around. The axel is still holding right?

I felt the structure sink and start to roll. My eyes widen as I discard the rifle, grabbing onto the gondola with both hands. What should I do? The direction it was going was toward the aquarium, where most of the people were. Lots of people will be crushed, but one person cannot stop this thing, especially once it gets going.

I felt myself suddenly be hoisted up in the air, as the wheel kept traveling forward. This is bad, really bad. There is a slight slope which will make the wheel go even faster. I felt something crunch against the wheel, probably some building that was trampled. My eyes scan my surrounding, looking for something, anything to help.

I was almost halfway up by now, and I happened to look back toward the other Ferris wheel, and I hear a yell. Bourbon. What happened? Then I see a tiny object being flung across the space. I blink, my sniper vision easily discerning what the object was. Conan. Did Bourbon just toss a child? I smirk to myself. It was probably for the best. Only that guy would consider this a solution to our problem. I can tell he has some sort of object attached to him. Is he trying to stop the wheel?

I gasp as I realize he isn't going to make it. I climb up a little on a ladder that was near the gondola, gauging the speed. I can catch him from where I was now.

"Reach!"

I hear him yell, coming closer. I ready myself, reflexes ready to snatch him. I watch him through the dust come whirling out of nowhere, hand outstretched to the ladder. I reach out, clasping my hand around his wrist. I heave out a small sigh that he didn't go plummeting to his death, and smirked down to see him dangling in my grip.

"Akai-san."

I see the relief and urgency in his eyes. I smirked at him.

"You have some sort of plan right?"

He had to. This boy had a plan for everything. He must be over at this part of the Ferris wheel to stop it, and he had the means to do it. I was given a chance to stop this thing. I had been wrong before. A single person could stop this Ferris wheel. To answer, he just smirked.

"Yes."

I pulled him up, setting him on the ladder.

"What is it?"

The Boya looked around, brilliant blue eyes assessing the situation.

"Help me tie this around the wheel. We need to be higher up."

He held up black…rope? No, it looks almost elastic. I nodded and started climbing up toward the top of the wheel. I felt the wheel shudder as it looked like it ran over more things. I glance down to see aquarium below us, crumbling. I had hoped the more building we ran over, the more resistance we would have to stop the rolling wheel, but it seems like it isn't slowing it down by much. Ah crap we are running out of time Boya!

"Here!"

He crawled over to one side of the wheel and I stayed on the other. He tossed it to me and I grabbed it, yanking it tight.

"These suspenders can stretch up to a hundred meter. Agasa Hakase made them for me."

He swung back over to the middle of the wheel, grabbing the suspenders and tied it sharply, pressing the button.

"How's this?"

I watched as the suspenders whipped up and tightened, back to the original Ferris wheel.

"Come on Akai-san, let's head to the top."

I look up to see Conan already climbing, his eyes focused on the top of the Ferris wheel. I follow quickly, surprisingly not being able to keep up with the child ascending ahead of me. Finally, it leveled out and climbing became a sprint. Despite our efforts, it looks like the wheel has still not stopped. I observed urgently.

"This won't be enough to halt it."

One flimsy suspender, even if it is an invention of Agasa Hakase's is probably not strong enough to stop this thing. Conan reassured me.

"It's ok, I have another plan."

Really? How many do you have in that incredible brain of yours? He already had come up with this plan on the spot, and already had another ready in case the other failed? His flexibility never ceases to amaze me. I follow him, watching my step on the unsteady structure, running on the two-foot-wide pipe. I tried to ignore the fact that I could fall at any time, and focused on what was ahead. Boya, what is your second idea?

Conan gritted his teeth as we arrived at the top of the other side of the Ferris wheel, looking down over a stadium of people that was right in the way.

"Damn, at this rate, I won't make it."

He took a running start and fell down, using the metal as a slide. Woah, Boya, you are going to fall. I know the situation is dire, but panicking and rushing will only lead to mistakes, mistakes that can cost lives up here. I had no choice now. I followed him, skidding on my feet, and reaching out to grab him before he fell too far. I warned him.

"Stop, don't rush."

Conan turned, reaching back.

"Akai-san!"

In that moment I saw the ultimate trust the Boya had in me. He had jumped, being reckless like normal, putting his own life at risk, but it was more then that. He didn't just jump because he needed to save people; he jumped because he knew I was there to catch him. He had faith that I would save him from his death, literally putting his life in my hands.

He gave me a challenge, and I was going to fulfill that trust in me if it killed me. Quickly the fall went straight vertical. I had one hand keeping me sort of rooted to the Ferris wheel, and the other still reaching out those last few inches to soundly grab the Boya's wrist. I saw his face contort in something akin to pain, as my grab wasn't exactly gentle, but neither is falling off a one hundred meter tall Ferris wheel either.

Once I had the kid in my grasp, I could focus on my other objective; keeping us on the wheel. I immediately flip around, using my three remaining limbs to get us to stop our descent. My fingers slipped over the smooth metal, and my shoes scuffed against it. I kept my eye out of the corner of my eye for…there! A gondola. Conan seemed to have the same idea as he reached out, trying to grab the metal to swing both of us over there. I heard a ding, and we landed on the gondola.

I rotate my grip, going from his arm to the back of his shirt, steadying him against it. I see blood running down his arm and my eyes widen. Crap did I hurt him? That must have been the ding earlier. I look to see that he hadn't even noticed his injury as he threw off his belt, wrapping it around the metal. He fiddled with it, face becoming more and more serious.

"Will this work?"

He pressed a button and the soccer ball began inflating. He kept his hand on the button, but the other hand he reached out, grabbing onto the metal out of the way.

"Akai-san."

He pulled himself out of the way, reaching out to me.

"Here, hurry."

His eyes sparked, and I can finally see the panic in them. This was his last resort. If this didn't work, then we will have failed to save hundreds of people. I let go of the metal pipe I was holding onto, half jumping, half swinging over to where he was currently perched, grabbing onto his hand. He grunted as he pulled me over, out of the way. We climbed a little, watching as the soccer ball inflated, and we continued forward to the stadium. I see; he wants to use the ball to act as a buffer to stop it. Conan pleaded.

"Fill up, fill up faster. Get bigger."

I gritted my teeth, watching it all unfold. If we didn't fail it would be cutting it very close. We played our cards, we risked our lives, we did everything we could have. However, I was still looking for something, anything to help speed up the process of stopping it. The Ferris wheel started to crunch down on the top of the stadium.

"Dammit, it's not stopping."

Panic wasn't in the boy's voice anymore. I look down at him to see his face contorted in helpless frustration, and full-blown fear. I tightened my grip on his shoulders slightly.

Then I hear something strange. A horn? Who would drive toward this accident? Was it the police or fire department? No, a crane came tearing through the fence, right toward the Ferris wheel. I predicted its movements and my eyes widen. It was going to ram into the wheel! I immediately grab Boya around the waist and pull him closer to me as I wrapped myself around the ladder, bracing for impact.

Both of us groaned as the wheel shook with force, rattling me down to my bones. I feel squirming in my arm and I realize Boya was trying to get a better look. I let him watch as the crane drove further, pushing against the wheel. They are doing it. I don't know who they are, or where they came from, but they are miraculously saving the lives. It just might be enough.

Suddenly a hard push rattled the wheel and my hand, which I thought was secure, suddenly became insecure. I fumbled with the metal as I tilted back, instinctively letting go of Conan as I stretched out my hand for something to stop my fall. I let out a small gasp, as I felt myself begin to free fall, eyes closing.

"Akai-san!"

I felt a tiny hand grab the front of my shirt. I opened my eyes, and saw Conan stoically holding on to me, blood dripping from his arm, but his eyes showed concern as he unhooked his other arm from the ladder, putting the ladder between him and me, and grabbing my shoulder, pulling hard. I was awestruck for a moment, before I shifted finding a foot hold, only to lose it again as the wheel shifted again. I heard Conan grunt as he struggled to keep me from falling to my death. I gritted my teeth and latched my hand onto the ladder, hauling myself back up into a suitable position.

"Are you ok?"

Conan looked up at me, worried. I nodded, breathless at my nearest brush with death. Never mind that, Boya just saved my life. I wasn't exactly a light weight, and he was just a child, well with a child body. I had been too busy trying to keep him out of trouble, I never even considered he might do the same for me. I smirked to myself. I hadn't done that in a while, underestimate Edogawa Conan. That was my mistake.

"Thank you Boya."

I look down to see the crane slam up once more against the wheel, actually lifting it up. Were they going to do it? Stop this thing that I felt like we had been fighting against for hours? I watch with bated breath as the crane slid up underneath. No, you can't do it that way you will—

Then the Ferris wheel rolled back into it's original position, and I felt a sickening crunch. The crane exploded, letting a fireball come within mere meters of us. I felt the scalding heat against my back and Conan flinched beside me. I glanced down to see the crushed remains of the crane; the person inside could not have survived. I swallowed thickly. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain; the Ferris wheel grinded to a halt, keeping still.

I finally relax, looking down to see the crowds cheering and clapping at our achievement. It was tragic that one hero, one brave soul lost their life, but it saved countless others. We fought the crows and won, by keeping our lives, and fought the Ferris wheel and won, with a cost.

"That crane, who was driving it?"

I heard the thoughtful tone and glanced over. Conan stood there, looking down at the wreckage, looking unbelievably crushed. I felt a small sliver of sympathy for him. To him, this was another failure. Someone died, because he couldn't do anything, when in reality he had tried his hardest. He had risked everything, pulling out tools and using his ingenuity, put forward everything he had to save lives. He had done so much this evening. I couldn't have asked for anything else from him; he should know that despite the loss of life, he did do very well. It could have been so much worse. I smiled proudly at him.

"Well done Boya."

It was true. He had done more then me and Bourbon in trying to stop this thing, and in the end, without his efforts, the crane wouldn't have done much. It was the combined effort that did it.

"Y-yeah."

Conan still looked down, but that was his nature. I wasn't going to let him beat himself up though, not over this, which I still consider a success. I put a hand over on his shoulder, which finally broke his reverie.

"You did well."

I reiterated. He blinked before smiling faintly.

"Thank you."

We clamored down together, helping each other through the wreckage, and Conan glanced up at me.

"I am going to go see who was in the crane. I will be back."

He scampered off, toward the ambulances. I slid back into the shadows behind the Ferris wheel, pulling my hat over my face a little so I wouldn't be recognized. I found a nice building to hide behind and pulled out my phone, sending a quick report to James. After I pressed send, I leaned up against the building, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. What a night. I lost my good sniper rifle, probably destroyed, and I was battered from head to toe and had to fight against those nasty crows.

We were lucky, very lucky, and by we I mean Bourbon, Conan, and I. There was so much that could have gone wrong, so many chances that our identities could have been exposed, but with so much confusion and chaos they never did get a good look at our faces. I think Gin expected us to die when the axel collapsed, and didn't put two and two together, even if the late Akai Shuuichi was the only one who could have hit the rotors on a moving helicopter in the dark.

"Akai Shuuichi!"

I stiffened. No, I cannot deal with him right now. I am grateful he was alive, but still, I planned on not confronting him, at least for another ten years. I opened my eyes to see Bourbon staring me down, fists clenched, and ready to fight. I just gave him a deadpan look.

"Don't you think we have had plenty of action for one night, Rei-kun."

He tensed, eyes narrowed at his real name, before he smirked.

"So you are getting tired. How pathetic of you to give up."

I stand up straight, ready to have the inevitable fight.

"Amuro-san! Have you seen—oh."

Conan dashed up out of nowhere, taking in the scene before him. For a moment all three of us stood at a standstill. I broke the silence.

"Boya, did you find out who was in the crane?"

He looked up at me, sorrow deep in the dark blue eyes.

"Curacao was the one. They just took her corpse away."

Curacao? The black organization agent? Why would that be? They aren't the type to sacrifice themselves for other people. Although she had run from the organization in the first place. Something must have changed her mind. Bourbon also looked confused. Conan swallowed and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, both of you. Without both of your help, I wouldn't have been able to do the things I did to try to protect everyone."

I chuckled a little. Of course he would thank us, when he had been the one to lead the assault on the Ferris wheel.

"Anytime Boya."

Bourbon nodded.

"Yes Conan-kun, without your support we would have been unable to do anything."

Yes I remember that feeling of helplessness well. I tried to find an opening to use, but I was next to useless until Boya presented the opportunity to me to give me a purpose. Conan looked up at both of us warily, and I can hear the question on his lips before he asks it. What now? He knows what will happen if he leaves us here alone. I am actually impressed Bourbon hasn't tried attacking me, even with him here.

Suddenly I see the change fall over him instantly. I almost raise my eyebrows as Conan transformed into a normal six year old, putting on his childish mask easily. He asked innocently.

"Akai-san, you aren't going to hurt Amuro-san, are you?"

I hide a smile as I replied simply, giving Bourbon a mild warning glare.

"Not at all."

Conan nodded, turning to Bourbon.

"Amuro-san, you aren't going to hurt Akai-san, are you?"

Oh, is that the ploy he is going with? Will it be effective though? Bourbon stiffened before raising an eyebrow.

"Conan-kun, that act doesn't work on me."

Conan blinked innocently.

"You mean you want to hurt Akai-san?"

Ouch that puppy dog look. I see Bourbon look at Conan in confusion, but I see his resolve begin to crumble. Bourbon sighed, kneeling down so that he is eye level with Conan.

"Conan, don't you need to go home? It is late."

Trying to get rid of the obstacle. Conan saw through the tactic and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, the PSB oji-san wanted me to tell you to come and report back to him."

Bourbon's eyes widened.

"Ah crap."

He rushed off, toward the crowd that was still gathered around the Ferris Wheel. I smiled; expertly done Boya. That was a surprisingly simple trick to get the arrogant jerk off of me. Conan looked up at me.

"Have a good night Akai-san."

He started to stride off, before I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Boya, thank you for saving my life."

I don't think I could express my gratitude enough for that. Conan smirked.

"You always have my back Akai-san. It was time I returned the favor."

I blinked, before I smirked back.

"Again Boya, anytime."

Conan gave a small salute, before he sauntered back to the crowd, hands in his pockets. I watch until I see Mouri Ran and Sonoko come out, and smile as he was accosted, probably with questions. I need to take advantage of the opportunity he gave me, before Bourbon comes back. I slipped quietly into the night, fulling intending to end this hectic day with a drink to celebrate.


	32. Chasing Rum

**Hello everyone! I am back. Sorry for the long wait, this semester has been the busiest I have been, so writing has been put on the backburner. Now that I am out for the summer, I can hopefully write a lot more. Thank you for being patient. This is the case from 861 and 862, and Raven Chaser. I made it extra long for the wait.**

It had been a month or so from when the NOC case ended, and life was peaceful again, in a stressful kind of way. I had helped the Detective Boys with some of their cases, kept an eye on Hakase and Haibara, and in general stayed under the radar. However, knowing that Rum had a slight hand in the previous case, means he might be on the move for other reasons, and that makes me suspicious.

I had just finished making some meat and potatoes for lunch, and smiled as I conveniently made enough to give to my scientific neighbors. I wonder if they were in? I left the pot on the stove, as I put the radio in my ear that was connected to the frequency of the bugs in Agasa Hakase's house.

"But why would they kill a Japanese Shogi player?"

Woah, did I walk in on something I wasn't supposed to? Who is the shogi player, and who is 'they'? So many questions in less then two seconds. I press closer. Are Haibara and Agasa Hakase investigating a murder? Without Conan?

"He probably just witnessed them killing that wealthy woman who was getting in their way. Apparently Amanda had clout with the CIA and FBI."

Amanda? Where had I heard that name before? Another voice spoke up.

"And it is true that Amanda visited Hanada Koji's room."

Ah, so Boya was in on this, and instantly the case was thrown into clarity. I hadn't heard of this case since I first joined the FBI, considering it was theorized the Black Organization was involved in Hanada Koji's murder, and my father had been working on solving it. This was an old case, though, seventeen years old to be exact. It gave me a bit of nostalgia, but the timing is off. Why are they looking into this now? Nevermind that, my father and I had both failed to solve this mystery, but now with Conan into it…the probability of it being solved is a lot higher. I smirk, not even bothering to hide my excitement. It will be a pleasure to work with the boy again.

Intrigued, I picked up my phone to text Camel to come over. Something tells me that Conan was going out somewhere to investigate this, he wouldn't be investigating this case now unless something happened, and I needed to be with him, which left Haibara alone and unprotected. Camel would be a good enough substitute. While doing that, I listened carefully to the conversation going on inside the other house.

"Apparently Amanda's fingerprints were on the doorknob, sofa, teacup, plate, and fork in Haneda's room."

Haibara chimed in.

"Maybe, they ordered tea and cake through room service for afternoon tea. Looks like the dishes were smashed when the room was ransacked though."

Conan hummed in agreement, and I hear a clicking noise. A mouse for the computer? So not written files but something on the internet? Or did they receive these case files from someone by email?

"Shards of plates and cups with 'Juke', the hotel's name, on them were scattered all over the room."

There was a small curious noise, the same kind he makes when he finds something interesting.

"There's some glass mixed in with the utensils. Was it a mirror? And there were letters on it too. P, T, O, N?"

I frowned. What could that mean? Although I feel like I have seen those letters on a mirror before.

"It probably spelled 'Put On Mascara'."

Ah, that's right. Akemi had that mirror. That's where I had seen it. I had forgotten. Haibara continued.

"Right around that time there was a cosmetic company selling mirrors along with mascara. It was a huge hit. They contained the words 'Put On Mascara'. My sister inherited one from our mother."

Conan asked.

"But what would that mirror be doing in Haneda Koji's room?"

Agasa speculated.

"The wealthy woman who was murdered was over 80 years old."

Haibara suggested.

"Maybe Haneda Koji got it from his mother too. As a shogi player he probably minded his own appearance. Anyway I am more interested in the room that was left ransacked. The Organization never would have done this. They always leave things as though nothing had happened. That's what the murdered woman's room looked like."

True, we suspected the organization's involvement, but dismissed it because of how opposite the crime scene was from their normal M.O. Conan observed.

"It says the sink in the bathroom was left running too."

"Anyway, I'm impressed you were able to find this information."

"Someone regularly uploads it to the internet. They don't seem to care that it get's deleted. It's as though someone's asking for the mystery to be solved."

Well, if they want it solved I think it should be our duty to solve it. I am all up for it. But if Boya just got this on the internet, then maybe I am not needed to go anywhere. I thought there might have been a connection to a current case. I sigh, deciding to listen a little longer before hanging up and going over. Who knows? Boya might pull some deduction up to help solve it.

"But how do you know he resisted?"

"There are defensive wound on Haneda Koji's arms from being punched or kicked. In his right hand were marks by him holding the small scissors that came with the room."

Agasa gasped lightly.

"He was holding scissors?"

I raise an eyebrow. Did that spark something? Did that mean something did happen?

"What about the scissors?"

Agasa commented.

"Actually there was a murder in Okuho City this morning. The victim died holding some scissors I invented, so Inspector Megure asked me to come to the crime scene this afternoon to explain how they work."

I had already hung up the ear piece at this point, hiding a grin. So there was a connection after all. What a coincidence that there were two murders with the same circumstances, although I would probably blame it on a certain Boya's affinity to murders. Sure the chance was slim that the scissors were used in the same way, because crime scenes were rarely the same unless it was a copycat, but it was a chance I was willing to take. Everything was becoming so intriguing.

I hear my phone vibrate, and I flipped open the message from Camel. _On my way._ Fantastic. I grab my pot and take the familiar trek over to the professor's house. I walk in just as Hakase was protesting his invention. I step in easily.

"Would it be all right if I accompanied you to the crime scene?"

Their gazes turned to me, all three with different levels of surprise, and with Haibara, paranoia.

"Subaru-san, why?"

I smile easily as Subaru, offering my excuse.

"I seem to have made too much meat and potatoes. I came to share."

I hold up the pot, hoping that the explanation doesn't fall through. Agasa smiles back.

"That's not what I meant. Why do you want to go to the crime scene?"

Ah, that might be a bit harder to explain. I decide to go with a half truth.

"There's something about that case that interests me."

I notice Conan's eyes light up. I don't know whether it is the prospect of working with me again, or that my interest confirms that the FBI or I or the Organization were involved with the case from seventeen years ago.

"Then let's head over there."

He hops down from his seat. Haibara nods in confirmation, and I pause. If this is connected to the Organization, and Rum, it would be better if she didn't come. Who knows who would be at this crime scene. Sure, it could be totally unrelated, but there was still a chance. I don't need her messing up our work on the Mystery train, or allowing herself to fall back into that terrifying fear she had when she was first on the run. It was way better if she sat this one out.

"Oh, you don't need to come."

I walked forward, easily letting my own intimidation aura through to try to convince her not to come. She eyes me suspiciously, but not in that fearful way, but in the 'what are you doing' kind of way. Huh, she must be getting a little more comfortable with me. I set down the meat and potatoes on the counter.

"You can stay home alone, can't you?"

Oh that seemed to have made her angry a little as I see the deadpan look fall over her face. To be fair, she has every right to be angry. I did sound a little condescending to her, treating her like a normal child instead of the adult/child she really is.

"Fine. You want me to stay here by myself so I can eat this poorly made food right?"

I frowned slightly. I did think I was getting better. Maybe I wasn't?

"Is it that bad?"

She gave a hefty dramatic sigh, the drama queen, and proceeded to criticize.

"The vegetables in the cream stew you shared with us the other day were completely raw. It felt like you had been listening in on our conversation, and hurriedly brought over the food you were making so you could get involved in the case."

Ow, ok scratch that, she really is more comfortable around me, or at least bold enough to say all that. And that hit way too close to what happens in my daily life. It's not my fault. I am trying to protect her you know. Thankfully, I had become quite the actor over these past months as Okiya Subaru. I laughed to cover up the truth that she had thrown out there.

"No way. I am just not a good cook."

I lean down, beaming at her.

"In that case, I'd appreciate it if you could recook the food while we're gone."

Perfect, she just walked herself into the trap to keep herself here. I didn't even have to do anything. I hand her the mittens I had used to bring the dish over.

"I'm pretty sure I used the right ingredients and seasoning."

I stand up straight and walk out of the door with Hakase and Conan, not looking back once.

Once out the door I see the slight shift of curtains on the second floor of the Kudo Manor out of the corner of my eye. Instantly I pull out my phone and speedily type in a number.

"Hai, Akai-san?"

"Look after the girl."

I flick my choker off for a second, glancing off in his direction.

"I am counting on you Camel."

"Roger."

I feel more then see Conan's eyes slide up to find Camel, just for curiosity's sake more then actual intimidation. Of course he found him with his keen gaze in less then ten seconds.

Hakase pulled out his yellow Volkswagen, Conan climbed in the back while I took the passenger seat, and we took off toward Okuho City.

We started off in silence. I wanted to engage in conversation with Conan, but he had his pensive face on, the one of him trying to figure out a crime, and I didn't want to disturb him, so I just watched the scenes flick by through the window.

"Subaru-san, did our mutual acquaintance from the aquarium come and try to talk to you again?"

I looked up in the rearview mirror seeing his clear gaze staring calmly back at me. Ah, Bourbon I am assuming. I shake my head with a smirk.

"No, not yet. I don't think the hound has picked up the scent yet."

Conan's eyes flickered in understanding. Bourbon hasn't made the connection between us again yet. I hope to keep it that way. Oh yeah, there was one more thing I wanted to ask about from that case.

"How did you know? About the helicopter I mean."

Conan blinked in surprise, before he scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"A case a while ago. It wasn't that big of a deal."

A case huh? I am interested. Any time that Conan and the Organization meet has to be quite the entertaining story. Besides, we had quite a bit of time before we get to Okuho City. I turned in my seat to give him my undivided attention, even opening my closed eyes to look at him properly.

"Oh really? Do tell."

Conan's mouth curled into a small smirk. He adjusted his glasses with his finger before explaining.

"There was a serial murder case, spanning across many different districts so that the police forces from all over the country came together to try to solve the mystery. The victim had one thing taken from them, and a mahjong piece was placed next to the body. I found out later that one of the Black Organization's agents was one of the victims, and the thing stolen off his body was a sim card with a list of all of their NOC's. I wasn't the only one though trying to get it back."

That information would have been so useful. We could have struck such a blow to the organization, monitoring them, and then arresting them after they had led us to their boss or higher agents. Conan frowned.

"Irish, another agent of theirs was disguised as the chief of police. He was trying to find it too. I finally cornered the culprit at the observation deck of Touto Tower. But Irish was there too. He managed to knock both of them out and take back the chip."

Conan paused, and I see conflict in his eyes. What Boya? What was he struggling to tell me? The boy took a deep breath.

"He realized I was after the chip as well, and decided I was a big enough threat to the organization to take me to the boss."

Oi oi oi Boya, that's dangerous. So wait, what happened? I kind of had a feeling. Irish, I remember had a bit of a cruel streak in him. He wouldn't just let Conan go like Vermouth would. I suspect also, that wasn't really the reason why Irish cornered him. I don't know why but I feel like Boya wasn't telling the whole truth. Conan continued.

"We had a little scuffle. Mostly me running and trying to get him to waste his bullets and him trying to shoot me. I had him cornered with a gun on the walkway outside when they showed up in the helicopter. I am pretty sure Gin and Vodka were there, as well as either Chianti or Korn. They startled me enough that he turned the tables on me. Then someone called him on his phone. They asked him to hold the memory card out so they could see it easier, then a sniper shot the memory card and him in the chest."

Conan grimaced, and I could tell it was a sore memory. He saw someone get shot in front of him, and that must have been terrible for the person who would jump in to save anyone. Man, so they lost the NOC list and Irish. That wasn't a happy ending at all. Although now it was Boya up against at least three or four trained assassins with a military helicopter. How was Boya going to get out of this?

"They must have noticed me somehow because they started to shoot at me, but Irish covered me, with his last breath. I don't know why, but he protected me."

Huh, that is twice now, one of their own has protected you from them Boya. I don't know what it is about you in particular, but you must draw them out of the darkness in your own way. Conan shivered.

"I had to run, to escape. I ran to the top floor and hid as they shot at me. I managed to hide in the top observation room, but after shooting it out they tried to smoke me out with tear gas so I just kept climbing. I couldn't go back down. I finally reached the top of the tower. They took one more pass before climbing to come down at me from above."

He smirked.

"I had no other choice. I was trapped, unless I did something. I had just gotten the suspenders from Hakase, so I decided to use them to get down, but that wouldn't stop them completely. I needed a more permanent solution."

I was on the edge of my seat now, in wide eyed wonderment. Just like his father, Kudo Shinichi could weave a story that put you right into the action. So how did Boya get out of there alive? Conan grinned, his storytelling becoming more and more animated.

"They had shot off one of the lights on their last pass at me. I quickly tied both ends of the suspenders to the railing, put the light in the middle, and gripped it tightly as I dove head first off the tower. The suspenders can only extend a certain length, and thankfully I had estimated that a ledge was around that length. Once I had extended it as far as it could go, I flipped it around, and turned the whole thing into a giant slingshot. I let it go and it went up so fast with so much force it rammed right into the tail of their helicopter. I saw it try to land but I am pretty sure it crashed. I don't know how they managed to make out of that alive, but they did."

Holy crap boya. I pause, imagining it. Him standing on top of the tower, resourceful, his mouth a thin worried line, but nonetheless moving into action to not only escape, but to strike back proving him to be the hunter that he was. I smirk.

"That's quite a feat Boya. Although, what if they had come after you because of that?"

Honestly, if a person bringing down a helicopter of theirs with nothing but an improvised slingshot must have gotten someone's attention, hopefully not Gin's or any of our other lovely acquaintances, but someone's surely. Conan shrugged.

"I kept a low profile after that. None of them came snooping around. I guess they assumed I was a cop or something, but they never investigated."

I took a deep breath. Good, because if we had lost Conan I would have lost such a reliable ally against the Organization, and I definitely don't want that. Agasa admonished gently.

"Still Conan-kun, Subaru-san is right. You need to be more careful."

Conan frowned.

"I didn't exactly have time to back out with them shooting at me. They didn't give me a choice."

Agasa raised an eyebrow as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"You know what is at stake Conan-kun if you get caught."

Conan narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"You know what is at stake also Hakase, of us needing to pursue them."

I glanced between them as they glared mildly at each other. Am I missing something? I agree with both of them, but it sounds like there were more reasons then I was thinking of. Agasa was the first one to break with a small sigh.

"I am just worried about you Conan-kun, and want you to be more careful."

Conan's eyes softened and he looked down at his lap.

"I understand. Sorry."

We sit in an almost awkward silence, which I broke.

"So Boya, do you know the officers at this crime scene as well?"

I am guessing yes. The kid knew everyone, especially in the force. His eyes brightened.

"It's Division One, so these are the officers that I solve most of my cases with."

He blinked before he chuckled.

"I mean Mouri Tantei solves with. I just help out a little."

I raise an eyebrow at him. Right. So these were the officers that he was most familiar with. How interesting. I wonder how they react to him around the crime scene. I do believe If I remember correctly, Camel and Jodie both had worked with Division One as well on different cases. It will be great to finally meet them.

"We are here."

I turned to face forward again just as we pulled up to the house. It was a nice house, with the name Hiyama on the gate to the inside. I let my eyes roam around, seeing the several police cars as we stepped out of the car. I can tell just by looking that Boya wanted to run off and start investigating and was restraining himself. Agasa turned to the house and yelled out to a young police officer.

"Tagaki-keiji."

The man turned and his face lit up as he ran toward us.

"Agasa-san, we have been waiting for you."

He paused, letting his eyes roam over Conan and I.

"You didn't come alone?"

Ah, well it was kind of a surprise that I was here, but surely the officer knew Conan well enough to know he couldn't keep his nose out of a murder case. Agasa chuckled sheepishly.

"Well actually—"

I interrupted smoothly with a calm lie.

"I was actually involved in the development of those scissors. Will we be in the way?"

That was a good enough excuse, right? I give a small glance to the boy at my side. I was getting as good at implementing lies on short notice as him; I wonder if exposure to him helped me with that. The officer nodded.

"Well, if that is the case."

He looked a little confused, and I could tell why. Making the scissors in question is a little out of character for me, but I needed to see this crime scene.

"So where is the body?"

Conan piped up. Takagi spared him a small glance. I see he is well accustomed to the grade schooler at crimes, not even stopping him from entering the crime scene. An act of frutility, but one that all police officers should at least try to follow.

"It is in the annex. Megure Keibu is in there now."

He gestured and we followed him up to the add on.

"So the crime scene is in the annex."

Strange that it wasn't in the main part of the house. Takagi Keiji looked back at me.

"The victim had been spending most of his time in the annex lately because he felt the main house was insecure."

Hmm, now why would he think that exactly? Maybe the Organization was threatening him? Or someone had to have been to make him feel uneasy in the main house. I glanced to the side to see some other officers investigating some men. I wonder how they are involved. My mind is starting to speed up, running through several possibilities. It had been awhile since I had just been at a crime scene, just to investigate. They looked like body guards of some sort, based on the build. I wonder if they heard anything.

We stepped inside the building and I don't miss how Conan stays back, watching the men for a moment before following. We walk toward the bathroom, where the man in charge, Megure Keibu I am guessing, greeted us.

"Ah, Agasa-san. Thank you for coming out here."

I stayed in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of me. The body was still there, which was slightly surprising, and it was obvious by the blood on his face he was hit on his head, probably the cause of death. He had the scissors in question in his hand. Did he grab them from somewhere else in the house, or did he keep them in here? Ah he has facial hair so mustache trimmer perhaps? There was what looked like a glass cup shattered on the ground, and an identical one on the counter. There was a mop behind the victim. I kept looking at the evidence in front of me, quietly observing as I listened to Megure Keibu brief us.

"Allow me to explain the situation. The victim as the president of a real estate company, and owner of this house, Hiyama Kunihisa-san, sixty-one years old. He was bludgeoned to death with a blunt object. He was attacked in another room of the annex, and fled into the changing room of the bathroom, but the culprit broke through the door and finished him off. The victim was holding these scissors with your logo on them. What do they do exactly?"

Agasa Hakase, took a step forward, about to explain.

"Oh, they—"

I hold out my arm, stopping him.

"Wait. You will hurt yourself if you are not careful."

Thin house slippers wouldn't stop the shards of glass. But why was the cup there to begin with? It is too far away from the counter to be assumed it fell off in the scuffle. I ask.

"Can we assume the victim threw this cup at his killer when he entered the room?"

The inspector looked at me in surprise.

"What? Yes."

Then when that didn't work…

"Then the victim attempted to defend himself with these scissors, invented by professor Agasa Hakase, that he used to trim his mustache?"

Megure Keibu nodded slightly.

"Probably."

I narrowed my eyes. Why scissors? I mean there are a sharp object, but compared to whatever the blunt object was, it had very little reach and in that case, basically useless as a weapon. The mop behind the victim would make a much better weapon right?

"Then don't you think it's strange?"

"What's strange?"

I explained.

"The mop behind the victim."

"What about the mop?"

They still don't get it?

"The long handled mop would be far better for defending oneself against a killer with a blunt object, so why did he choose the scissors?"

"You're right."

A victim never does something without reason. Was he trying to tell us something by using the scissors, leaving a dying message of some sort? Maybe. We can leave that option open for us right now.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?"

Oh right, I forgot. I had never met these people before. I got too hung up on the case. I stated politely.

"I'm Agasa Hakase's assistant, Okiya Subaru."

He looked a little skeptical.

"Okiya-san?"

I explained.

"I came here today to help explain the scissors."

Megure Keibu glanced toward the items in question.

"Ah, apparently these scissors make a sound when they're closed, but can they record noises?"

Dang that would be convenient if that was the case.

"They're not nearly that useful."

Agasa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Megure Keibu hummed, bending down to look at the victim.

"I thought he was holding them because he recorded the killer's voice."

Conan piped up, almost startling me. He had been so silent I had almost forgotten he was there.

"But there's blood on the shards of glass near the entrance. The culprit must have stepped on them."

Ah, I didn't even notice because it is such a small bit of glass. It paid I suppose being as short as he was, so he could see things us adults can't.

"Conan-kun, you can't come in here."

Ah, there is the police duty of keeping civilians out of the crime scene. Takagi Keiji grabbed at the boy, probably going to forcibly remove him from the crime scene. That's probably the only way to keep him away. No amount of talking will get him to leave. Conan just smiled up at the officer.

"Won't we know the identity of the killer if we compare this blood with the blood of the people who came to the house?"

Ah, distracting by changing the subject. Aren't you the manipulative little detective, Boya? Although, that is a great idea. If the blood is the killers, maybe this isn't as complicated as we think it is. Takagi frowned.

"Actually, that blood—"

"Takagi, take them outside away from the crime scene if you are going to explain."

Magure barked, as a forensics officer came in with a camera. Takagi gestured, and we followed willingly. I tsked under my breath, wishing I had my FBI status available so I could participate without being hindered. Although this let me see kind of the struggles that Conan had to deal with constantly, so maybe it wasn't so bad. It made me more grateful, that was for sure. Once we were out the door, Takagi shut it with a sigh.

"That blood is from the person who discovered the body."

Agasa Hakase exclaimed.

"What? It belongs to the person who discovered the body. Not the killer?"

Takagi nodded.

"Yes. His name is Senba Kazunori-san. He ran a candy shop in this neighborhood, but his son and wife sold the property to President Hiyama without his approval, so he came by this morning to complain."

That sounds like probable cause to me. Agasa asked.

"Then didn't he do it?"

"That's not possible."

Ah crap, what kind of alibi did this dude have.

"Not possible?"

Takagi gestured and led us around the side of the building. Ah, so he is useful in the fact he is giving us information, even if he won't let us in on the main investigation.

"As you can see, there are iron bars on all the windows of the annex. Those two bodyguards were at the only entrance, and they were frisking everyone who entered. They would have known immediately if someone was carrying a blunt weapon. They were even using a metal detector."

So there should have been no way for someone to sneak in to kill the victim, at least in normal circumstances. This was getting very interesting. How did this guy die? Nevermind the person, what about the weapon? How did they, and the weapon get inside, unless…

"Is it possible they used something that was already in the annex as a weapon?"

Takagi answered clearly.

"No. President Hiyama had a lot of enemies because of his dishonest business practices. To avoid being attacked by his visitors, the only thing that could serve as a weapon was that mop. Nothing else was kept in the annex. Naturally we didn't find blood on the mop."

So that only opened up a whole list of suspects. Great, it just got a whole lot complicated. Conan piped up.

"Was the old man already dead when he entered?"

Takagi turned to the boy and answered clearly.

"Yes. After being frisked, Senba-san entered the annex and called out to him but there was no answer. The bathroom door was open, so he went to look. He saw President Hiyama on the floor bleeding from the head. When he ran to the body, he stepped on a shard of glass near the door. Then he returned to the entrance and told the bodyguards what happened."

Considering the guy had basically thrown us out of the investigation, it was amazing how much he is giving to Conan. How often did this boy stumble across crime scenes that giving a six-year-old knowledge on a murder case was the norm? Probably too many times was the answer. It was good though, that he is at least treated like an adult some of the time. Conan hummed pensively, before asking.

"Where is he right now?"

"He is being treated by a police officer in the main house."

There was one more piece to the puzzle that we needed, minus the suspect. Both Boy and I are here for a different reason, besides solving the crime itself. We need to know if this crime scene is close to the one seventeen years ago. The scissors fit, but there is one other factor, right? I interrupt their conversation.

"Please excuse me if I am wrong, but was the sink in the bathroom left running?"

Takagi turned to me with curious amazement in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was. How did you know?"

We were right; they are similar. If we solve this case, could we possibly solve the one from all those years ago?

"I knew it."

I see Conan's glasses flash in the sunlight as he gives me a suspicious look. Takagi turned as another officer came up, and I felt something tug on my sleeve. Conan murmured softly.

"Hey Akai-san."

I allowed him to pull me down on his level. It must be serious if he used my real name. He held up his hand, whispering quietly.

"Is there something going on with this case?"

I raised an eyebrow. He didn't catch how this one? I whispered back.

"You must have noticed it too. It's very similar to the murder of Haneda Kenji seventeen years ago."

Conan's eyes widened, and unbridled interest shone in his eyes. I continued.

"The case that inspired me to join the FBI."

The interest grew. I see him looking at me greedily, like I was another mystery to solve, a case to unravel and savor. Although, it might not have been my past, but a more solid connection to the case that had stumped him that piqued his interest. His excitement was palpable as he asked quickly.

"It inspired you to join the FBI? Akai-san, you were involved in the Haneda Koji case seventeen years ago?"

I glanced around before admitting.

"No it was my father who was directly involved."

That only sparked even more questions on the mini detective's face.

"Then was your dad a FBI investigator too?"

Ho Boya, are you becoming more interested in me? I don't know how much I want to give away exactly. I don't exactly like people prying into my business, and Boya should understand that at least. I need to get him to back off a little. I disclose.

"No he wasn't in the FBI."

I pause, and a brilliant idea flashed across my mind, and I smirked at him sweetly.

I had not pursued Edogawa Conan and confronted him about his identity ever since I found out he was Kudo Shinichi during the Death Kanji case. I didn't think I needed too; I had gotten the necessary knowledge that I wanted, and now could focus on keeping him safe. Now though, besides the whole identity thing, more questions are forming about how the detective first of all shrunk, and secondly how he got caught up in the organization. I can't ask him these things outright, without hinting at that I already knew who he really was. I can't ask Edogawa Conan those questions; I have to go to Kudo Shinichi.

I don't find anything wrong with that. After all, during the time we have worked together, he has shown explicit trust in me, and of course I have trusted him completely as well. Okiya Subaru wouldn't be possible without this trust. It should be no problem for him to trust me with his identity, yet he hasn't made a move to tell me about it at all, even though he must have some inkling that I know about it. Which means, I need to open up my investigation on the Boya again and try to get the information out of him. This was the perfect opportunity; it actually killed two birds with one stone.

"But if I'm going to tell you about my father, I wish you would tell me about your identity."

That got him to possibly talk about himself, or at the very least got him back off of my private business. Which choice will you make Boya?

As I predicted, Conan stiffened. He said quietly.

"Not until everything's been resolved."

Ho? Did he mean with the organization? Or just this case in particular? In any case, his attention has been successfully diverted away from asking me any more questions about my life.

"I see."

I stand up straight; you can escape my questions for right now Boya. I will ask you questions later, after of course we solve this case.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

A new man comes barging into the crime scene. I scan him systematically. Not really threatening, and he is sporting a limp on his right leg. Ah is this Senba-san? My suspicions were confirmed when he protested.

"I thought you were going to let me leave once the were finished treating my cut."

Takagi responded with a passive wave of his hands.

"We still have questions for you."

Hmm, Takagi isn't exactly the dominating officer type, more of the nicer kind. I see how that can have it's merits. I had always played the bad cop in the good cop/ bad cop routine and can tell he had a way with suspects to keep them from getting too explosive. Interesting.

I see Agasa Hakase whisper in another officer's ear. He turned back and started to answer, in which I stepped closer, trying to hear.

"That's Senba Kazunori-san, the man who discovered the body."

I interrupted.

"Ah, the man who injured himself stepping on a piece of broke cup at the crime scene."

The officer looked at me with a little bit disconcerted at my question. I walk forward, scanning the guy again. Now I just needed to ask him some questions, to see if I could get some more information out of him since he was technically a better witness to the crime scene then the police were. I put on my most polite tone and asked.

"Excuse me, but did you step on the glass with your right foot?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?"

I explained.

"It looked like you were favoring your right leg as you walked."

He looked at me confused.

"No, it was my left foot I hurt today. My right leg is feeling the aftereffects of when I broke it in a traffic accident last month. I ended up in the hospital until last week because of it."

Immediately distrust filled his eyes as he asked heatedly.

"Wait who are you, a cop?"

Takagi soothed calmly.

"No he helped develop the scissors the victim Hiyama-san was holding."

I asked quickly, before he could get angrier.

"Would you be willing to recreate the circumstances under which you found the body? I have a few questions."

This was important. Maybe he was the culprit and we could find inconsistencies with his story, or maybe we could find something that could lead to the case being solved. He scoffed.

"Why would I do that when you're not even a cop."

Ah crap, doesn't this guy get it? He is the crucial piece right now that can lead to solving this case, and if he doesn't cooperate those chances go down. He also isn't proving his innocence either by refusing to cooperate; it made him look like he had something to hide. I hear a small voice come from down behind me.

"Hey about those scissors. They have another special feature. If you performed a certain action near the body, that feature may have been activated. Right Hakase-san?"

I smirk inwardly. Conan is setting his traps again. Brilliant. There is no such feature, but this guy doesn't know that, and it will cause him to act. Nothing motivate suspects like the possibility of them being caught. Not only that, but the police will have to keep us around the investigation because of this special feature as well. I send the detective a grateful look as the man sputtered.

"What action?"

Conan smiled up at him sweetly.

"We can't tell you yet. In any case, why don't you do what you did when you found the body?"

The man gave the boy a mild glare, which Conan just grinned up oh so innocently. Senba-san backed down first with a sigh.

"Fine."

He stepped forward, motioning to the bodyguards. I watched him closely, every single move he made, trying to find the key. The bodyguards took out their metal detectors and started patting the man down.

"First I was frisked by these bodyguards at the annex entrance."

The bodyguards nodded and stepped back. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Then I opened the door and went inside. I waited awhile but he didn't come out, so I entered the annex and called out to him but he didn't answer."

He stepped forward into the annex. I followed him close behind, trying to see any discrepancies and making a list as he went.

"I noticed the door to the bathroom changing room was open. When I looked inside I saw this."

We had ended up at the bathroom at this point. He stepped aside to let me room enough to step with him. Megure Keibu was still there, and he looked up at us puzzled.

"What's going on?"

Takagi explained.

"The scissor's special feature may have been activated, so he's recreating the steps he took when he found the body."

I bent down to look at the floor, trying to think how a normal person would interpret this situation. As a FBI investigator I would have taken in the big picture and rushed to the man's side while avoiding the glass. I feel like as a person who just got out of the hospital from an injured foot, he would have also wanted to take caution about hurting his feet again. I asked for clarification.

"Then you saw Hiyama-san bleeding from the head and lying on the ground, so you ran to him right?"

"Yeah."

"Even though there were clearly pieces of a cup all over the floor?"

It wasn't like the cup wasn't noticeable; it should have been easy to see and avoid I should think. The man explained.

"Well, when I looked inside, the door was only cracked open so I didn't notice the shards. Then I punctured my foot when I ran to the body."

I grinned; there is that inconsistency we were looking for. I was about to jump on the chance when someone else beat me to it.

"That's weird though."

The three men turned to look at Conan, who had snuck in behind us.

"If the door was mostly closed, then when you opened it to enter the room most of the shards should have been pushed to the other side of the door. If the culprit had closed the door, then there should be more shards closer to the entrance."

It was true. The door had to have been open all the way, otherwise the shards of glass should have been moved. Now he has to change his story. He was lying the first time, so will he tell the truth or another lie. I can see the slight panic in the man's face as both Conan and me turn our undivided attention to him.

"Y-You're right. I made a mistake. The door was wide open. I was distracted by the body and didn't look at the floor."

Conan gave him a dead pan look.

"Really?"

Senba-san's eyes widened, and I don't blame him. He has now been discredited. I probably won't, and I doubt any other officer here, will believe any statement he has now. He spat.

"So what? Are you saying I did it?"

He stripped off his jacket quickly.

"Look closely. If I hit someone hard enough to make them bleed, I'd have blood on me, but there isn't any blood on my clothes."

No, there was no blood, but his shirt was in disarray. Conan pointed out childishly.

"Huh, Mister, the bottom buttons on your shirt are in the wrong place."

I stepped forward to see, true to his word, the buttons were mismatched near the bottom. Agasa added.

"And the back isn't tucked into your pants."

I summed up.

"Your necktie is tied neatly, but the rest of you is a mess."

He stuttered.

"I-It's just a coincidence."

No, not a coincidence. I am almost convinced this guy is a murderer. He has lied to us, and now with this move, it's like he is desperate to prove that he is innocent, which only makes him even more suspicious.

"In any case, I didn't have a blunt object that could serve as a weapon. That proves I didn't do it."

That's right at least; just because I say he is the culprit, doesn't mean it is set in stone unless we find evidence that convicts him. We have the end goal, but now it is all about finding the puzzle pieces to fit together. He storms away.

"I've had enough. I am leaving."

Takagi chases after him.

"You can't leave yet. Wait, wait a minute! Please Senba-san."

I watched him go. Yes, he is our culprit I am sure of it. But we are stuck until we find the weapon.

"We are finished taking photos. Let's collect the pieces of the cup."

There has to be something. I asked.

"Did Senba-san step on the glass barefooted?"

"No, he was wearing slippers. See."

The man held up the bag with the slippers in question. There was a glass shard sticking straight through the shoe, with blood tinting the inside of the sole. I bent down to look at it, and I see Conan scooting closer for a better look. I see. It must be him then. There was blood around the glass area, but why on earth was there blood in the toe part of the slipper? So he must have used his sock as a blackjack of sorts. Now we just need the item he put in the sock.

Magure Keibu stepped forward.

"Uh, do those slippers have anything to do with the feature of Agasa-san's scissors?"

I take a leaf out of Conan's book, by distracting with another question.

"This broken cup is the same as the one on the counter right?"

Megure turned slightly to look at the cup in question.

"Yeah. Apparently the Fusae Brand collaborated with a tableware maker to make those cups."

The cup said Fusae Brand on it. F, R, U, A were on the floor, so that left S, E, B, N, A, and D. if we conclude the D was stuck in Senba's slipper, then that leaves. SENBA. A dying message. Very clever Hiyama-san. Although, how did the glass shatter like that?

"So what did the cup have to do with the scissors?"

Right, I need to convince these people to let me stay. Dang, not enough huh. Thankfully the next distraction was the other crime scene investigators.

"Excuse us, body coming through."

All of us scooted to the side, watching as the corpse was taken out of the room. I froze, looking down at the body as it passed. A sweet smell? Why? I pointed out to the inspector.

"I smelled a strange smell coming from the body."

Magure turned to me.

"Ah yeah. There was some kind of honey like paste in the wound on the body."

Honey? Why would there be honey on the body?

"Does the honey have anything to do with the scissors?"

I ignored him, putting my hand up to my chin as I thought. I almost chuckled as my action was mirrored by the youngest occupant in the room. It made me a little happy and disappointed that the Boya was currently just as stumped as I was. At least we were on the same page. Megure Keibu was saying something else, but I ignored him.

The scissors the victim was holding. The broken cup on the floor. The honey. The running water in the sink. How could all of these things possibly fit together to paint an accurate picture of what happened. No, there has to be a link. We just need more information.

I allowed Agasa Hakase to push both of us outside. Once there I bent down and whispered to Conan, pulling on his elbow. He turned toward me, slightly distracted. I see he is working his genius brain as usual.

"Did you get it?"

I ask. What all has he figured out that I haven't. He flashed back to reality as he nodded.

"Sock into a black jack right? But what was in the sock?"

I nodded.

"The cup?"

He smirked.

"Dying message. Honey?"

I frowned.

"Don't know yet."

He sighed.

"Me neither. There has to be something."

We both nodded to each other. All right, both of us were caught up to speed, but didn't know where to go from here. Agasa said something about the strange case, but I was too busy focusing on the pieces. How did he get the blunt object inside the annex?

"Even if Senba-san isn't the culprit because he didn't have a weapon, how did the culprit sneak into the annex, when there are metal bars on the windows?"

I murmured.

"No, the culprit—"

"Is him. It's Senba-san."

Conan finished. Ah, he already knows too. Not surprising. Agasa Hakase looked at us in surprise.

"What? Really?"

I explained.

"We even know how he killed him."

Conan sighed.

"But we still haven't found the murder weapon."

He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them with a revelation. Ho, what did you think of?

"Oi, You guys searched Senba-san right?"

The bodyguards? Of course, even if he didn't have the weapon on him, he might have been carrying something strange anyway.

"Oh, yeah."

"Did Senba-san have anything unusual on him then?"

I stepped closer, intently focusing on their answer.

"Anything unusual huh? Come to think of it he had a plastic bag containing a little figurine about this small."

He held up his fingers about three inches apart. The other bodyguard added.

"And a little catalog of the series the figurine belonged to."

"He said it was a prize from his candy shop, and that he was going to give it to his grandchild."

"Although that store has apparently closed down."

A figurine couldn't cause enough damage. That was strange though. I couldn't imagine the figurine and catalogue would come separately like that. Aren't they usually packaged together?

"Anything else?"

I asked. They turned to look at each other.

"Besides that he had a wallet, handkerchief, and keys."

So no. The other bodyguard remarked.

"Come to think of it. One of those colored balls I used to buy at the neighborhood candy shop as a kid came flying over the wall."

A ball? Something new. I pounced on the chance.

"A colored ball?"

"Yeah, just before Senba-san arrived. There was a yellow one about this size. We turned it over to the police. There is a park on the other side of the wall, so some kids were probably playing baseball. They never came to retrieve it though."

I asked.

"Do you remember where that ball came from?"

"Yeah."

The bodyguard led us over to one side of the annex.

"We heard something strike the roof so I headed to the back of the annex. I think it was around here."

Hmm, maybe they both came and that's how he snuck in. He could have thrown the ball as a diversion.

"Did both of you leave then entryway then?"

"No I came by myself."

So that wasn't it.

"Was there anything besides the colored ball?"

"No, just the one ball."

So he didn't throw anything else then to use as a weapon.

"Hey, there aren't bars in this little window. Where does it lead?"

I glanced down to see Conan kneeling next to the window near the ground. Perfect Boya.

"The bathroom, the one across from the changing room. Not even a kid could fit through a window that small. That's why there aren't any bars on it."

No, but you could definitely hide a weapon here, and pull it through when the timing was right.

The slipper that he wore. The honey in the wound. The colored ball that struck the roof. Piece by piece it's starting to come together.

"Come to think of it. The sound we heard was pretty loud for a colored ball. It sounded like clang-clang."

Oi, was the weapon inside the ball? No that wasn't possible because the bodyguard picked the ball up and turned it into the police. But if that was the decoy—

A shriek from the front entrance made Conan and I turn and race toward the noise. I see your reaction time is as impressive as ever Boya.

"Hakase!"

We rounded the corner to see Agasa Hakase looking very startled.

"What's wrong?"

He turned around looking very embarrassed.

"Oh, no, I just…it's nothing serious. But look. Ants!"

Ants? Now that he mentions it, there is a tiny line of the insects, crawling under the house. Conan berated the professor.

"Hakase, you have tons of insect encyclopedias."

Ants are insects that usually are attracted by the smell of food, and are especially fond of sweet things. Oh my, it couldn't be that simple could it? I bend down as Conan and the professor are talking, looking under the house and grin. It was that simple.

"Hey Boya, come here."

Conan understands as well I see, as he walks forward and crouches down next to me. I smirked.

"Looks like we found the weapon, we've been looking for."

For there, covered with ants and honey, was a ball. Not the same colored one, but it looks like one of those capsules that hold figurines. So that's why he had the figurine, and the ball was of course a distraction. Conan turned to look at me.

"You want to handle it or should I?"

Ah the deduction I am guessing.

"Why not both of us Boya, no reason we can't share."

We can both put forward our knowledge to trap the criminal. In doing so, it makes sure we don't forget something important. He grins with excitement.

"We have to get everything ready first. Mind getting the forensics guys for me?"

He pulled out a handkerchief, crawling further under the house to retrieve the ball and bringing it back.

"Will they listen to us Boya?"

That was the main thing. It didn't matter if we knew the answer if they shove us aside. I was a nobody, and he was six, well physically anyway. Conan grinned, plopping the handkerchief and ball in my hands.

"That's why we demonstrate. They can't argue with us if there is proof right?"

Ah right, Boya was used to this treatment. It must be horribly difficult having to do things to prove you were right, instead of people just believing your word was law. I doubt Kudo Shinichi had to prove himself more then a couple of times before the police believed him when he said the culprit was the culprit.

"You go deliver that. I will go ask Tagaki Keiji to fetch us some things form the convenient store. Then we can get started."

He scampered off, leaving me with the capsule. I looked down to see a metal ball, sitting in a pool of honey. That iron ball if struck hard enough could leave the wound in question. All right, deliver this to forensics to prove the murder weapon. That was my task.

I found the men who were organizing the evidence.

"Hey, I found this ball underneath the house. We think it is the murder weapon."

The men turned, astonished as they clamored to see the ball.

"Ah yes, we will check it for prints and blood right away."

They hurried to grab their equipment while I strolled back to the front of the annex, where Agasa was waiting. I strolled right past him into the house to see where Megure Keibu was coming out.

"Ah, Subaru-san. I do believe I said—"

"Can you gather everyone Megure Keibu? Quickly?"

Agasa Hakase interrupted. I turned to see the professor standing in the doorway. Megure turned to look at me briefly, before walking out, calling.

"Chiba, come over here, and bring Senba-san with you."

I sighed, sidling up to Agasa Hakase.

"Thank you."

Agasa chuckled.

"It's all right. Conan-kun basically needs help in that department too."

"Are we ready?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I turn slightly to see Conan standing there like he never left.

"Ah, did you get to Takagi Keiji?"

Conan smiled.

"Hai. He should be back any minute now."

"What did you need Agasa-san?"

Chiba, the kind of chubby officer from before, asked. Senba-san and Megure were also here, intrigued. Time to get this show on the road. Agasa cleared his throat..

"Ah, we know who the culprit is and how he murdered Hiyama-san."

Chiba's and Megure's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You figured out the culprit's identity and the trick he used? Is that true Agasa-san?"

Agasa shook his head.

"No it's these two who figured it out."

I nodded slightly.

"Yes, we did."

"Yeah."

Conan put in his input as well. Agasa-san opened the curtains for us, now he has left the stage to us. I smirked at Senba-san, as if to say _We totally saw through you._

"We determined the method Senba-san used to bring the blunt weapon into the annex."

Senba-san growled back.

"What? Wait a minute, I already told you. I was frisked when I entered the annex."

He turned to the bodyguards.

"Hey you. I didn't have a blunt object then, did I?"

Both shook their heads.

"No."

As if just not bringing the weapon on your person could excuse you from the investigation. I was about to answer, when Conan beat me to it.

"But you had a figurine inside a plastic bag, and a little catalogue of that figurine's product series, right?"

All right Boya, I will let you explain this. It made the most sense, considering he was a 'child' and was more likely to have knowledge about a toys packaging then a graduate school student like me would.

"So what?"

"Then you should have had one of those too, so why didn't you?"

Senba-san bent down to ask aggressively.

"What are you talking about?"

I stiffen, trying not to throw the man. He was aggressive, but I was half afraid he might just pick Conan up and hurt him. Conan just blinked, staying completely calm, not bothered by the angry man in his face.

"A round plastic capsule. The objects you had on you were the contents of a capsule toy. Apparently the catalogue wasn't inside the plastic bag with the figurine."

Senba-san looked a little more panicked now, but it didn't matter. Boya had already begun spinning his web, entrapping him slowly, waiting for the killing strike.

"Oh, that? I threw it away since it was getting in the way."

"Conan-kun!"

I look over to see Takagi Keiji running up, holding a plastic bag.

"I bought the capsule toy, honey, colored ball, and large marble you asked for. But did the culprit really use these?"

Huh, so the officer listened to the boy's request. Goes to show how often it must happen. I bet though Conan used the excuse that 'Mouri Tantei' needed them for his demonstration, not the young sleuth himself most of the time. Conan put his hand in the bag.

"Yes. Start by opening the capsule. Use the tape holding the halves together to cover the holes in the capsule."

As Conan explained he did the motions himself, slowly following all the instructions he gave himself carefully. I don't miss how he turns and shows the officers what he is doing.

"Then put the marble inside the capsule, pour honey over it, and close the capsule again. There, all done."

He holds up the capsule, which looks exactly like the one we found under the house. He grins, looking exactly like a child showing off for an adult. Takagi asked skeptically.

"All done? What does that mean?"

Well it doesn't look like much, for sure. Conan holds out the capsule.

"Could you throw this capsule and the colored ball on the roof of the bathroom?"

"What? You want me to throw them?"

"Yeah."

"Got it."

So they do listen to him. That made me worry about him a little less. Even without hiding behind the name of Mouri Tantei, they still see him as an intelligent child and will go along with the whims of him, even if they try to kick him out at first.

Takagi ran over to the side of the building. Conan called, making sure Megure was watching.

"Make sure you throw them on the roof."

"Ok."

There was a second of silence before I hear the _clack_ of the capsule hitting the roof tiles. After a few more seconds, I hear Takagi call back.

"Huh? The colored ball came down but the capsule's still up there."

Just as we theorized. Conan smirked.

"Takagi Keiji, keep watching over there."

"Ok."

Conan trotted over, giving me a cool look.

"Now let's head inside the annex."

 _Your turn._ I get the message and open the door to the annex.

"Yeah. Could you remind me what you did after being frisked and entering the annex?"

I turn to Senba-san, waiting for his lie so I could shoot it down.

"I told you. I waited for Hiyama to come meet me, but he never showed up so I went inside."

Believable but not what really happened. I corrected him.

"No, when Hiyama-san met you, you told him 'I'd like to use your bathroom'."

Senba-san looked at me like I discovered something, probably the truth.

"The bathroom?"

I turned to Megure to explain.

"Of course, not to perform a biological function, but to collect the murder weapon."

Megure gasped in shock. Conan interrupted.

"In any case, let's go to the bathroom."

I nod in agreement.

"It should be arriving soon."

The honey should have slowed the capsule down, but it should be enough so that it should be falling through the gutter right about now.

"Arriving?"

"You'll see."

I responded. I couldn't explain better then actually showing them. I led the party through the house, going through the events that had transpired.

"In the bathroom across from the changing room, where Hiyama-san was murdered."

I opened the bathroom door, and see the small window near the floor.

"If you open this small window near the bottom of the wall."

I reached through the window, moving my hand back and forth, searching until, aha there it is. I feel the spherical shape with my palm. I pick it up and pull it through.

"See?"

Megure's eyes widened as he looked at the capsule in my hand.

"That's the capsule Takagi-kun threw on the roof. What's the capsule doing outside the window?"

He bent down to yell out.

"Did you hand it to him, Takagi-kun?"

Takagi replied instantly.

"No I didn't do anything."

Megure Keibu asked, puzzled.

"Then how?"

I give the Boya a small glance. Back to you, Conan.

"Megure Keibu, weren't you watching? The colored ball rolled off the sloped roof."

He reached forward, and I hand him the capsule, watching as he walked over to the toilet, putting the capsule on the toilet lid.

"But even if you tilt this capsule…"

He lifted the lid up and instead of rolling like the ball, the capsule slowly slid down the incline.

"See? The marble gets stuck in the honey, and it doesn't roll very well."

Megure Keibu bent down, agreeing seriously.

"I see."

Conan clarified.

"So unlike the colored ball that fell right away, the capsule rolled slowly. Once it entered the gutter, it slowly rolled along. Then it fell to the bottom the same way rain water would and came out the end of the gutter. Gutters are slanted slightly toward the edge so rainwater flows through them better."

Megure called out.

"Is that what happened Takagi-kun?"

"Yes sir. It came rolling out after awhile."

I stood up.

"By the way, Senba-san threw the colored ball, along with the capsule outside the fence to disguise the sound. Since the bodyguard mistook the colored ball as the source of the sound, he left the area immediately."

Megure picked up the capsule, turning it in his hands.

"But is this marble really enough to kill someone?"

"What was inside the capsule was a heavy iron ball rather then a marble. If you put that ball inside of a sock and make a blackjack, it will dramatically increase its lethality. The honey around the wound on the murdered Hiyama-san's head proves it. Right, Senba-san?"

I turn to the culprit in question, daring him to challenge our claims. For every excuse we have an answer, so we might as well get this over with.

"What, What about the blood? If I hit him hard enough to kill him, I'd have blood on me, but there's no blood on any of my clothes."

I doubt he had a change of clothes ready, which means…

"You probably got naked inside the bathroom, so the blood wouldn't get on you. It seems like you dressed yourself in a hurry. You washed off the blood that got on your body in the bathroom next to the changing room, didn't you? You could have dried yourself off using toilet paper and flushed it."

Conan turned and beamed at Agasa.

"Right Hakase?"

Agasa Hakase agreed shakily.

"Yeah."

Megure turned to him.

"Normally you vigorously solve the mystery, but you are awful quiet today."

Ho, has Conan used his little voice changer with Agasa's voice as well? It would be easier considering the Professor could lip sync since he didn't need to be put to sleep like Mouri Tantei did. Agasa deflected it easily.

"I thought I'd let the young'uns handle this case."

I will take the stage back Boya.

"That's right. After retrieving the iron ball from the bathroom, Senba-san put the ball inside the sock, undressed, and called Hiyama-san to the bathroom, claiming the toilet won't flush or something similar. Then Hiyama-san was struck by Senba-san with the sock containing the iron ball. He fled into the changing room opposite the bathroom, but the door was broken down. He threw a cup to resist his attacker to no avail before being finished off by Senba-san. Senba-san meant to wash off the blood and honey-stained sock along with his body, but if he wore slippers over a wet sock that slipper would be unnaturally wet. So he deliberately injured himself by stepping on the shards of the cup Hiyama-san threw at him and used it as an excuse to take off the sock."

Senba-san was sweating hard now. I continued walking through the steps deliberately, imagining exactly how this crime took place.

"After hastily dressing yourself, you went to the entryway and told the bodyguards Hiyama-san was murdered in the changing room. While they left their post to investigate you hid the weapon beneath the main house. Forensics has already found the capsule containing the iron ball that was swarming with ants, and even though you stepped on the shard of glass with you heel, there was blood all the way inside the slipper because it is Hiyama-san's blood."

Time to finish this guy off.

"Naturally, it should be on your body too. You can't erase traces of blood from your body just by washing it once with water."

What now Senba-san? Will you give up, run, or fight? Senba-san stared at me for a moment longer before bowing his head.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's all over me. When I washed myself off in the bathroom, the tiles were red with his blood."

I relaxed, and I noticed how Conan crept closer, also relaxed. Now we just need a motive, although I can guess what it is. Megure asked.

"Did you kill him because he bought your land?"

"Yeah. He talked my son and his wife into it while I was in the hospital. The accident that put me in the hospital was something Hiyama put his underlings up to."

Hiyama sounds like kind of a jerk. Although they did say he did some shady business.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, when I asked him about it before I killed him, he promised to pay my hospital bills if I spared him. My family ran that candy shop since my grandfather's generation. I was shocked to find it gone once I returned from the hospital. The shop had been smashed to pieces and a giant iron ball was swinging in the air."

So you decided to strike back with an iron ball of your own. Poetic justice I suppose, and I have seen other people murdered for less.

"So I smashed his head open with my own iron ball, but in the end I'm just a man who runs a candy shop. I couldn't fool you."

He looked down at Conan with an apologetic look on his face.

"Especially not a kid."

Conan looked back, his gaze calm, but stern. Chiba silently led the man away to a police cruiser and I finally relaxed. One more case solved. I had to say it was a nice change of pace for Boya and I to work together on just a simple murder mystery, nothing with bombs, or helicopters, or organization operatives or almost certain death. Megure Keibu interrupted my thoughts.

"What about those scissors the victim was holding?"

Oh yeah we left that out of our deduction. We didn't really need it considering our other mountain of evidence. I answered his question simply.

"Ah, that was Hiyama-san's dying message."

"A dying message?"

I nodded.

"The letters on the shards of glass on the floor were F, U, A, and R. the shard stuck in the slipper read D. if you rearrange the letters left after removing FUARD from FUSAE BRAND, you get SENBA."

Megure's eyes sparked in realization.

"I see. But it's hard to imagine he was able to precisely cut out those little letters with scissors while the door of the changing room was about to be broken down."

Yes, that's what I was stuck on. He could have cut them out, but why didn't the whole glass shatter when he tried? Agasa cut in.

"That's it. The chemomechanical effect."

What? I turn my undivided attention to Agasa Hakase. Did he know something I didn't? Megure also looked confused.

"Chemomechanical?"

"Yeah, if you try to cut glass with scissors, it shatters. But if the glass is submerged in water, the water permeates the glass which weakens it. It allows you to cut it."

How interesting. So that's why the sink was running in the bathroom. In those last precious minutes, he remembered such an interesting fact and used it to his advantage. Clever. Megure asked in disbelief.

"Does that really happen when you put glass in water? Could you show us?"

Agasa waved his hands.

"Even though it's like cutting glass, it does still shoot off small shards so it's very dangerous."

Megure backed off thankfully.

"Then why didn't he leave the letters spelling senba? That would have been easier to understand."

Yes, too easy. Conan seemed to pick up on it as well.

"Because it would have been too easy. If the culprit realized the letters spelled his own name at a glance, he would've hidden them."

"You're right."

Conan continued.

"That's probably why he threw the cup at Senba-san when he came through the door after cutting the letters out of it."

I agreed.

"That way he would think the glass broke when it hit the wall. He wouldn't realize the letters that were removed from the glass were important."

Wait a second. What did I just…It would be impossible for the culprit to tell instantaneously. I glanced down at Conan, only to see him looking up at me seriously.

I was so right to come on this little excursion, hoping the Boya and this case would lead me to a lead in the case from seventeen years ago. If the same rules apply, that Haneda Koji used the scissors that he held in his hand to cut the mirror that said PUT ON MASCARA, then he must have left a message with those letters. I need to get back now, so I can investigate.

Almost in synchronized motion, both Boya and I reached forward, grabbing each of Agasa's hands and dragging him from the annex. Conan glanced at me.

"Are you coming with us?"

No, I had an even better idea. If we were right about this, then it would be a good idea to let the FBI know so they can open their own investigations. Camel is occupied, but Jodie should be free. I am already pulling out my phone, texting her to come here, with my tablet.

"No Boya, I have my own ride. Thanks though."

Conan narrowed his eyes and basically sprinted off toward Agasa's yellow bug, with the professor in pursuit yelling after him to wait.

I take a deep breath to curb my rising excitement. It doesn't do well for me to get all flustered from this, even if this is something I have been searching for repeatedly for the past seventeen years. I draw a little ways away from the house, lean against a street lamp, pull out a blessed package of cigarettes. Okiya doesn't smoke, but I need one, as a celebration at least. I deserve that much.

It wasn't long after, when the red car I borrowed during the NOC incident pulled up, squealing to a stop besides me. I stepped forward, and Jodie rolled the window down.

"Why'd you suddenly want to meet Shu?"

I don't have time for this right now. I flick off my voice changer.

"Take my tablet out of the glove box."

Jodie questions it, but doesn't ignore my request, reaching over and grabbing the device before handing it to me. I quickly search the Haneda Koji case, and find the site that Boya must have been using earlier. I mutter to myself as I scroll looking for the picture I wanted. There, the mirror.

"The letters originally written on the mirror were PUT ON MASCARA. If you remove the PTON, it leaves UMASCARA. Since CA and KA can be pronounced the same way, what comes to mind is…"

There was a person involved in that case that could be spelled with those letters. I typed it out quickly.

"Asaca, the suspect, Asaka. If you take that out of UMASCARA that only leaves…"

I freeze, looking down at the three letters that were left. UMR. There weren't that many things that could be spelled with those three, and the main one that I was thinking of...

I silently spell out the remaining three letters, in the configuration that they had to have been in all those years ago.

R.U.M.

Rum. I smirk, glee filling my body. Asaka is Rum. I scrolled back up to look at the picture of 'Asaka'. Nothing but a blurred face and a handprint, but it was a start, a lead.

No sooner had I done that when my phone dinged. Startled I shut off my tablet, and reach for the phone.

It was a text from Conan.

 _Pirates being bodyguards._

I raised my eyebrow at the cryptic message. Oh I see. Rum is a pirate's beverage and Asaka was the old lady's bodyguard. I see, he figured it out as well. I'm not surprised. I could practically feel his satisfaction through the phone. Not that I am any better. I quickly shoot back.

 _Seems like the pirate needs a silver bullet or two._

We will catch him Boya, between the two of us. This hunt has only just begun.


	33. Confrontation Part 1

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. There will be this chapter, the second part to this chapter and then the final chapter of this story. I feel bad for making you all wait, and I need to end sometime. Hope you all enjoy.**

A few days later my doorbell rang, relatively early. I was expecting Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko however; they had a ritual of coming by every couple of weeks to help clean the gigantic manor. I wasn't about turn down willing help, especially because dusting and cleaning the place was a pain.

I made sure my disguise and choker were in place, as well as my Subaru disposition, before I opened the door with a cordial smile to both of the teenagers.

"Ah, Ran-san, and Sonoko-san. Come on in."

Ran stepped in with a polite nod.

"Pardon our intrusion."

Sonoko stepped through and I could feel her eyes roving over me like a piece of eye candy.

"Hello Subaru-san."

All flirtatious tone and everything. I subtly took a step back and nodded another greeting. I was about to turn around to go fetch the cleaning supplies when I heard a little chirrup from the door way.

"Good morning Subaru-san."

I raised my eyebrow at Conan, who had full primary school student personality as he bounced through the door, kicking off his shoes. I greeted him as well, watching him carefully.

"Ah, Conan-kun. I didn't expect to see you over. Are you helping out today as well?"

Conan nodded enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically for a kid who was about to clean a house. It was eerie, and almost a little scary. After being with Conan when he was the most serious, watching him use intelligence that grown men didn't have, it was strange sometimes seeing him act like a child. He must get a lot of practice with it, and I suppose he must lay it on a little thick with Ran and Sonoko since they knew him before he was a child I am assuming, but I prefer the real Conan-kun any day.

"Subaru-san! We are going to get started in the library."

I turn to see both of the girls poking their heads out of the room in question, with dusters and rags in their hands. After meeting my gaze, both ducked behind the doorframe, and I can hear them talking and laughing about school topics I assume. I turn to the boy still in the foyer. I can see now that the girls had disappeared, he had relaxed, eyes growing serious. This was closer to the real person I had conspired with, and I relaxed fractionally as well at the familiarity of it.

"Do you have something for me?"

I meant the question to be open. It could be any information, whether it regarded the current Rum case that we were working on, or the movements of Bourbon, or anything else he could give me. His blue eyes fell on me and I relax at the lack of urgency in them.

"No. I am just here to clean today. Sorry."

He gave me a small smile before following the girls. I smiled and went to the kitchen, intent to fix a bucket for mopping purposes, maybe even fixing some refreshments for my workers.

Really though, I wonder why Mouri Ran comes over here to clean. I am grateful for the help, but does this help her cope with the loss of Kudo Shinichi, or is there another reason? In any case, it is kind of sad, seeing her obviously miss the teenager so much, in the subtlest ways, when he was usually right by her side, watching her but unable to tell her anything. I closed my eyes, listening to the water and bubbles mixing in the bucket I had procured. This must be hard on the Boya, but I know that this is for the better. Mouri Ran is too much like Akemi. She will undeniably try to help in the most unhelpful ways, protecting when she is the one that needs to be protected.

I pulled the bucket out of the sink and took it toward the library. I walked down the hall just to hear Sonoko complaining.

"Jeez, why do a couple high school girls have to clean the house of a mystery nerd while he is gone?"

Ah, that was the Sonoko Suzuki I know. I hear Ran try to placate her.

"It's not that bad once in awhile Sonoko."

I glanced in to see the girls working hard. Conan was even carrying books that I had left on the desk with a knowing look on his face. Ah, she was grumbling about him wasn't she? That explained it. I decide to help out a little. I doubt she would refuse it as much if I thanked her for doing it.

I set down the bucket of water in the doorway, plastering on my most disarming smile.

"Thank you for all of your help. This place is too large for me to clean by myself."

Sonoko perked up instantly, all eager smiles and innocent blushes.

"It's fine, I love cleaning."

Ran gave her a dead pan look and I can't help the inward chuckle. My she changed her tune rather quickly. I almost feel bad for using her infatuation with me to improve her mood, but she seems happier so I guess it is ok.

Oh yeah, I was curious as to why Masumi wasn't here. From what I have gathered recently, she has gotten rather close to both Ran and Sonoko, not to mention she had quite the interest in Conan's life, and even during the death kanji case she had shown curiosity toward me. I couldn't see her skipping the opportunity to spend time with her friends, even if it was cleaning.

"By the way, her name is Sera Masumi-san, right? She didn't come with you."

It would have been nice to see her again, but if they give me some more info on her it would good as well. Sonoko and Ran glanced at each other. Sonoko answered first.

"We invited Sera-san."

Ran cut in.

"She said she was too busy moving hotels again."

Ah, so is she staying temporarily in Japan then? It so is Mother with her, or still in the States? I just nodded neutrally.

"I see."

Ran turned to Sonoko with a smile.

"I wish I could live in a hotel."

Sonoko gave her a deadpan look.

"Really?"

Sonoko was an heiress, right? So of course, she wouldn't want a downgrade.

I wonder though, why was Masumi changing hotels? Did something happen that made her feel threatened? Did she have a run in with the organization? It was possible I suppose, and my mind, at hearing of the hotel, immediately had my mind drift to Asaka.

"Have you seen anyone strange around Sera-san? For example, someone constantly observing their surroundings and skilled in quickly neutralizing threats named Asaka?"

I know I am grasping at straws here, but sometimes the best sources are the ignorant ones, spouting off information that might not have seemed important at the time. I see Conan set his books down and sneak closer, staying close by his Ran-neechan's side. I backtracked swiftly. This was almost confidential info; what the heck am I doing sharing it with two teenaged girls?

"Though I doubt they are using that name."

Sonoko spoke up, looking earnest.

"They aren't Asaka, but there is someone."

I narrow my eyes. Organization members? Who could it be. Ran looked over at Sonoko curiously.

"Who?"

Sonoko beamed at her friend.

"It's you Ran. You're my personal bodyguard, who neutralizes all threats to me."

Oh good. The ignorant was a little too ignorant this time, but no matter. It must be another matter as to why she is moving. Then my work is done, and it was time to go back to cleaning. I walk back to my bucket, grabbing a rag and wringing it out in the bucket, listening absentmindedly to the girls conversation.

"Oh right, speaking of Asaka, the title of the new song by rock musician Hado Rokumichi is going to release is named 'ASACA'. Apparently, he finally wrote the lyrics to a song he composed seventeen years ago, and is going to perform it at his next concert."

Seventeen years ago? ASACA? That couldn't be a coincidence could it? Ran commented.

"It is an unusual title though."

I turn to look at both of them, curious.

"Unusual how?"

Sonoko explained.

"It was written in the English alphabet when announced online, but the CA part of ASACA was CA, not KA."

No way. I was just fishing for information, I can't believe I actually snagged something on my hook. I dropped my rag and stood up, staring at the oblivious teenagers. I notice that Conan has also noticed the information. We meet gazes in an unspoken agreement. Whether this rock musician himself was Rum, which was doubtful, or he knew something about the case seventeen years ago, we had to find out. Conan leapt at the chance, pulling out his childish persona, almost frantic at this new lead.

"Why? Why is it CA and not KA?"

Sonoko shrugged, looking puzzled.

"Who knows?"

Conan pushed harder.

"There has to be some reason for it. Do you have any idea?"

I had snuck closer, observing the exchange from the shadows. Sonoko looked slightly annoyed at the persistent questions.

"If you are so curious, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Conan's let out a questioning 'what' and I narrowed my eyes. How? I doubt that just any civilian could write a letter or ask a Rockstar about a song. It would be discarded with many other fan letters. Sonoko answered easily.

"We are going to see Hado Rokumichi rehearse soon. I will take you with me."

Conan asked hopefully.

"Really?"

Ah, he has an in. I could leave him to it, however I had a bad feeling about this. If we had noticed this, then I am sure a few crows have as well. I want to pursue this as well, not only to get more data on Rum, but I definitely don't want to send Boya and two girls into a potential battlefield.

"Would it be all right if I joined you at this rehearsal?"

Sonoko looked up at me in surprise.

"What? You too?"

True, this isn't exactly Subaru's character, but I was kind of desperate here. Gosh I can't believe me, Akai Shuuichi is saying this. I bent down close and affirm as seriously as possible.

"I'm a huge Hado Rokumichu fan."

Sonoko blushed slightly and exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes, glad to have you."

I stand back up straight. Now then, what is the probability that the organization is already on the move to deal with this?

"By the way, when was the title announced online?"

Sonoko blinked before answering.

"Just last week."

Ran cut in with a smile.

"Since it's his first song in five years it was a popular news story."

"Yeah, right."

Which means, it is too late. The organization had to have seen it. Who would they send was the question. Hado Rokumichu was a dead man walking. I just hope we can make it in time. I glanced at Boya, to see that he was also looking at me. Immediately there was an agreement between us. We would pursue this, no matter what dangers might greet us at the theatre.

"Ho, and it is all right for me to come?"

Sonoko nodded.

"It shouldn't be a problem."

Conan pulled on Ran's shirt pulling out an almost adorable whine.

"Ran-neechan, can we go now? I don't want to clean anymore."

Ran and Sonoko glanced at each other. Sonoko seemed impervious to Conan's puppy dog eyes, but not to Ran.

"Can we Sonoko? I'm sure Shinichi won't mind."

Ironic. Sonoko pulled out her phone.

"Let me see what I can do."

I took this opportunity to escape, taking the bucket of water and rags with me, already pulling out my phone. I look up this Hado Rokumichi person so that when asked about his music I could at least spout off a couple of song titles that I claimed to like or dislike.

"Subaru-san?"

I turned slightly to see Conan in the doorway to the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you need something Boya?"

Keeping my voice neutral just in case the other two people in the house were listening. I see his eyes flick back toward the library before he trotted forward, bending his finger, signaling for me to bend down to talk to him. I crouched down, and he raised his hand to whisper.

"Is it all right for you to make an appearance with them being there?"

That's right. It would be harder to explain Okiya Subaru's presence then Conan's. Not to mention, if it was Bourbon that came, it would only cement the fact I might be Akai. I sigh.

"I don't want you and them to go alone."

Conan nodded, glancing back toward the library. He knew that by himself he couldn't protect them against an organization threat if they really got serious or protect the guy by himself either. He knew it was imperative for me to come, but not enough that would expose me to the eye of the organization.

"Want to make a deal?"

I raised my eyebrows quizzically. Ho?

"What kind?"

Conan sighed.

"This is Rum we are talking about. We could meet anyone from Bourbon and Kir to Gin and Vodka, or even Rum himself. If we meet one member, we will stay, but more than one, we retreat."

He was right. As much as we want to pursue this information, it isn't risking mine or his identity, or the safety of the teenagers we were accompanying. One we could probably fool, as it was a two on one fight, but more then one would be too much to handle.

"Deal."

He nodded in a determined way, before skipping off to find Ran. I stood up and sighed. I was excited, nervous, and restless all at the same time. Time to get this show on the road.

* * *

"What? We can't watch the rehearsal? Seriously?"

Sonoko exclaimed. We were at the theatre after I had chauffeured them in my car. Sonoko was checking in with the musicians manager, while Ran was with her and Conan was subtly scoping out the area. My heart sank at the words. Were we already too late? The woman apologized sincerely.

"I'm sorry. He actually hasn't finished the lyrics to his new song yet. He asked to be left alone for two hours so he could write, while looking out at empty seats."

Ran asked curiously.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?"

The manager, her name Enjo Kanae, nodded.

"Sometimes."

"Let him be."

I glanced over to see a mountain of a man approach us. I struggled to keep my face neutral. Could he have been an organization spy? No, he stands out too much.

"Apparently this is going to be his last concert."

The teenagers jumped on the chance.

"Last concert?

"The rumors about Hado-san retiring are true?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. I tried to stop him, but he's going to tell his fans at the end of tomorrow's concert."

Is he trying to retire after this song, so he could escape the eye of the organization? It was kind of hard to hide as a national idol. A new voice cut in.

"Does that mean you've reached an agreement?"

I see both Enjo-san and the man turn and look distastefully at the new arrival. He was wearing a staff shirt, but it is obvious he isn't welcome.

"Retiring before his contract expires is unthinkable, especially when you were yelling about taking him to court and charging him an exorbitant penalty for breaking the contract."

Ho, interesting information. The giant gasped lightly.

"Who are you? How did you get in?"

The man smirked.

"The front entrance of course. I bought one of the staff jackets and used it to get in."

So he wasn't staff. Who was he? By his information and looks, I would say a journalist, ones that followed celebrities around like vultures looking for a scandal.

"Anyway pretty manager, have you settled things with him too?"

She narrowed her eyes and asked sternly.

"What do you mean?"

The man smirked.

"Rumor is the ASACA of Hado's new song is also the name of his new girlfriend."

Man that would be terribly disappointing on our end. I glance at Conan and I see him also looking at me. We turned back to the guy as he continued, stopping closer to the manager.

"I heard that you, his longtime mistress, were furious with Hado over releasing the song."

The manager snarled.

"Who told you that?"

She quickly regained her composure.

"Well, I heard that your chief editor was furious with you because someone beat you to reposting that Hado was putting his music career on hold. You'd been following Hado for fifteen years, so what were you doing?"

The reporter didn't rise to the bait and stated smugly.

"That's why I pretended to be a staff member to get in here. I wanted to make an explosive comeback before Hado quits."

Both grimaced at each other before the manager called over some staff to throw the man out. He was escorted away, protesting mildly. Sonoko and Ran glanced each other. Sonoko suggested.

"Should we leave too?"

I bite my lip. I really would like to stay and investigate more, and if Sonoko, our in, leaves then Boya and I would be kicked to the curb as well. Ran agreed.

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow."

Conan piped up, sounding disappointed.

"What, we are leaving?"

The manager nodded.

"Sorry, but that might be for the best. There is no telling when the rehearsal will start."

"Right."

I step forward. I need to convince them to stay.

"But shouldn't we watch the rehearsal if this is going to be his last concert?"

Ran looked up at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Subaru-san, sorry."

Sonoko added.

"But we aren't that big of fans."

Wait, what? Why would Sonoko suggest for us to come if she wasn't a big fan? I thought these girls would be fan girling over the prospect of meeting an idol.

"What? Then who suggested we come?"

A new voice, a voice that I was not ready to hear again for a long time, spoke up from across the room.

"Me."

I see the change come over Boya first, seeing him stiffen as he slowly turned toward the door. I cracked open an eye as I gave the newcomer a small glare, thankful I chose to wear my contacts for today.

Amuro Tooru strutted through the lobby as if he had planned for this outcome.

"When I told them at Poirot that I was a huge fan of Hado-san, she arranged for me to come see the rehearsal. Sonoko-san's Suzuki Conglomerate happens to be financing his record company."

As he was talking another girl popped up behind him. I narrowed my eyes slightly. A civilian, or a threat? I couldn't tell. But if this really was orchestrated by Bourbon, then he must have also heard about the ASACA song that we were investigating. Which means he also knows why Conan is here, and of course it raises suspicion on me again. We had successfully trapped ourselves. I don't miss how Conan moves slightly in front of me. I raise an eyebrow internally. Ho, protecting me now Boya? Unnecessary, but appreciated.

So about this girl that came with Bourbon, is she just a girlfriend for cover, or an actual organization member? My question was answered by Ran exclaiming excitedly.

"Azusa-san, you came too?"

Sonoko looked at her suspiciously.

"You didn't seem that interested at Poirot."

Ah a fellow coworker then. Something about her though, didn't seem right. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something irked me. She smiled.

"I kept it hidden at the store, but I'm a huge fan, too."

She grabbed onto Bourbon's arm, and I noticed how his eyes widened in surprise.

"I followed Amuro-san here after my shift ended."

So is this a possible lover of Bourbon's? If so we can exploit this weakness of his later. Bourbon easily came up with a counter.

"I was surprised. She stopped me as I was entering the building. The staff let us in after we explained the situation."

Suddenly, Amuro Tooru was gone, and Bourbon stood in his place. I felt the pressure change, like the calm before the storm as all of his focus landed on me.

"Speaking of surprises, what a surprise to see you here, Okiya Subaru-san. It was good to see you the other day. Do you remember me?"

I turned toward him, stance as relaxed as I could be. We had to jump through hoops just to keep my identity a secret from this man. I am not about to make Conan's efforts be in vain and rise to his bait. So I metaphorically turned on my back, exposing my belly to the predator that was licking his chops at me. I have to diffuse this situation, before it got out of hand. I think back to the video of the exchange I saw between Yusaku and Bourbon. What could be a safe answer to give? I blinked nonchalantly.

"Yes, you're the deliveryman, aren't you?"

Surprise fell over his face, as well as confusion.

"What? Uh, yeah."

And just like that, the tension disappeared. Good, I caught him off guard. Suspicions should be off me for the moment. Then I hear something I didn't want to hear.

"Well you three fans enjoy the show."

"Come on Conan-kun we are leaving."

I turned in almost horror as Ran grabbed Conan by the hand, intent on taking him back home. I could probably hold back Bourbon's questioning by myself, but comfort wise I would much rather have someone to watch my six. Conan's eyes widened as he tried to protest.

"What? Hey wait."

I want to protest to keep him here, but I know that would be another tally mark against me in Bourbon's eyes. What to do? In a flash Conan changed entirely. He tugged hard against Ran's hand, coming to a stop as he turned back to the girl that came with Bourbon.

"Azusa-san? You like Hado because he is a good guitarist, right? You were really good at playing guitar."

Azusa smiled at him.

"Yeah that's right."

Both Ran and Sonoko straightened in confusion.

"What? Azusa-san, didn't you say you've never touched a guitar?"

"Yeah, when we invited you to join our band the other day."

Instantly my blood ran cold. Just in that small exchange, Conan had given me insight into this mysterious girl. I don't know about Azusa person, but this is not her. Only one person is that good at disguising.

Vermouth.

Strange, she usually is sound in her background checks and identity stealing. Which means this was just a rush job I am guessing. She would have never let slip something like that on purpose, but Boya is good at traps.

Ok me vs. Bourbon without Boya was difficult, but tolerable. Me vs. Bourbon and Vermouth was suicidal. Not to mention after that whole NOC business, if I am discovered here, it puts Bourbon and me in danger, and not Conan only because she cares about him. 'Azusa' played it off.

"I was just too embarrassed to join a high school girl band."

Conan was watching her like a hawk, displeased frown on his face. I see him glance over at me with something akin to panic in his gaze, and I know he has the same thoughts I have.

"So what do you think is Hado's best song?"

I smile charmingly at Bourbon. Crap I was so distracted I didn't even realize he asked me something. Although if he thinks I didn't come prepared then he was sorely mistaken. I let my mind reel back to an hour ago when I looked up some of Hado's songs in the safety of the Kudo kitchen.

"Hado's best song is 'Bloody Comet' don't you think?"

I knew what he was doing. He was testing my 'fan' knowledge, in order to shove me away when I proved I didn't know Hado as well as a diehard fan. I volleyed the ball back on his court. He commented easily.

"I prefer 'Snowy Fallen Angel'."

He hit it right back at me. Fine then, now he knows I have listened to at least one of his songs then.

I felt a slight tug on my sleeve.

"Hey Subaru-san?"

I glanced down with one eyebrow raised at Conan. I kept one eye on Bourbon as I knelt down next to the Boya. He raised his hand and whispered seriously.

"This is bad. We have to get away from here."

Took the words right out of my mouth. There are too many risks here, even though this was a solid lead to try to find out Rum's identity, it wasn't worth it if it gets the three of us in hot water. The sooner we leave the better. I say slowly.

"They say nothing ventured nothing gained, but it takes courage to retreat, too."

Conan nodded, and I could see the frustration, yet also relief that I agreed with him. I peek over my shoulder at the two organization members and I could tell by Bourbon's face alone that he had the smug smirk of knowing what we were about to do. He was basically saying _Run on off, back to your holes and lose this round._ It irritated me, but I stood up straight, intent on following the teens and the child out into the streets.

"We are here for the fire inspection, we'll be checking the facilities."

I glance over at the uniformed men making their way into the theatre.

"Hey, you."

"Wait you can't go in yet."

Conan gestured.

"Let's go Subaru-san."

I nod in agreement. I glance toward Bourbon and Vermouth, frustration bubbling up, but I quelled it. Suddenly a startled yell echoes in the lobby. Immediately Boya is gone, and I am only a second behind him, praying that my intuition is wrong. I see your reaction speed is as timely as ever. We come to stand in the doorway and my heart sinks. Boya, your curse has struck again.

Hado was strung up on the stage, spotlights on him as the rope was wrapped around his neck. Sonoko and Ran both let out shrill shrieks in horror.

This sucked on multiple levels. One, this poor guy was murdered, and judging by the looks on Bourbon's and Vermouth's faces, it wasn't by them. Secondly, we lost our lead, if it was that. Dead men tell no tales after all.

Lastly, and deadliest of all, we were stuck here until the police found the culprit which meant more time with our enemies.

I waste no time in sprinting down the aisle and I am aware of Bourbon at my side, and the tiny pitter patter of feet behind me told me we had the smallest detective in on this as well. As far as I can tell, I have to shove everything Akai away from my personality right now, and channel Okiya like I never have before. However, in this situation, Okiya thankfully loves mysteries and has deductive abilities, so it wouldn't be out of place for me to investigate. I just have to be careful and let the other two take the spotlight on this, mostly Bourbon though if I had to take a guess.

Bourbon went up to the stage first, going to examine the man in question. I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, so I stayed in the theatre part itself, investigating how the rope was tied around the seat. I noticed how Conan gave the man a cursory look over as he also climbed onto the stage, before he headed backstage.

"Were there multiple killers? If this was done by one person, they must have been incredibly strong. Don't you agree Okiya-san?"

I fight the tension that wanted to harden my shoulders as I felt the gaze fall on me.

"When we met the other day, I noticed you had exceptional deductive skills."

So I did make the right choice. If I hadn't been interested in this mystery, Bourbon might have assumed I was Akai because I didn't want to show my deductive reasoning to him. But instead I was playing in character. I played it off easily.

"I'm just a grad student who enjoys mysteries."

I ignore him as my eyes are drawn to a part of the rope that I hadn't noticed before. There is a hole as though something was pressed into the rope. Now what could that be? Bourbon finally wandered off, backstage as I watched Conan run off into the seats. I climbed the stairs, getting a good look at how the body was hanging and how the rope was wrapped around the beam above. Could there have been machinery used? I am sure that stages like these have pulleys and other machines to move people around the stage right?

"Amuro-san, Subaru-san."

We both turn to see Conan come scampering up.

"I just went and checked the machinery room. It was locked, and the staff was out for lunch for the past few hours."

Predicting our thoughts again Boya? I frowned.

"This is quite the puzzle."

Bourbon nodded, chin in hand.

"Agreed. We need the police to arrive so we can investigate the body."

Yes, technically we couldn't take the body down ourselves, since it disturbed the crime scene and all that. Conan piped up.

"What did you both find?"

Conan is trying his best to get us to work together again, which isn't a problem, as long as Bourbon doesn't realize my identity. His ability to work together with anybody on a case still astounds me, and bringing even the most unlikely of allies together was still a miracle in my eyes. Bourbon glanced at me, as if indicating I should go first.

"The rope has a hole in it, like something was pressed against it, right by where it is tied."

I pointed toward the chair. Both turned before Bourbon commented.

"There is extra rope tied in a bundle backstage, along with a toolbox, and a folding chair."

Bourbon glanced toward Conan.

"Conan-kun?"

Conan narrowed his eyes fractionally. I can tell that this is against his element. Even if he likes the attention for solving crimes, and technically Vermouth and Bourbon are his allies, I could see he was uncomfortable. However, hiding his intelligence from Bourbon now was pointless. He already knew how dangerous the apparent six-year-old was.

Conan sighed.

"I found a kite string attached to a baseball, back a few rows in the seats."

He pointed to the ground, and sure enough, the thin wire snaked along the floor between our feet. I could see it in his eyes; the gears were turning. He had hoped that this conference would shed some light on the mystery, not more questions, and I was inclined to agree with him. How on earth are these things connected and how did the killer, or killers, pull off this trick. Bourbon was about to ask something when Conan suggested.

"Let's take another sweep and examine the items the others have mentioned, just to see if we could get any more information from the evidence we already have. Sound all right with you?"

Yes, in doing so I would be separated from Bourbon, at least until the police arrive, and that is a totally new distraction to keep his attention. Bourbon slides off, to go look at the rope I mentioned, and I couldn't help but breathe out a small sigh of relief.

I felt a small tap on my knee. I don't dare look directly at the boy as he saunters past me. I look at his back to see hi fist in the small of his back, clenched tight.

 _Hold fast_.

I nod to myself. I am not going to panic here like a rookie. With Boya here, I need to limit my interactions with him, but that shouldn't be a problem. I felt strangely encouraged by Boya's silent message and I go off, toward the baseball and string. I need to get as many clues as possible before the police arrive.


	34. Confrontation Part 2

**Sorry guys adulting takes up a lot of time. I promise that the last chapter of this will come out a few days after this one. Hope you all like the chapter. This is episodes 866 and 867.**

The police arrived and started investigating immediately. I tried to stay as far away from Bourbon and Conan as I could. I didn't want to draw unwanted attention to me from my enemy, and I definitely didn't want them to notice my connection to Conan. We were just acquaintances, not allies, at least at this moment. Anything more then mutual minor cooperation will cause Vermouth and Bourbon to question my motives. I wouldn't talk to him unless prompted or there was a real emergency.

I wasn't surprised to see some familiar faces, mostly Chiba, Takagi, and of course Megure come in and pull the body down and start. Of course, division one was called for this murder. Megure was standing over the body.

"What's the overview of the case?"

Takagi was quick to shift through his notebook.

"Oh, right. The deceased is musician Hado Rokumichi, thirty-nine years old. He was going to perform a concert tomorrow."

"I see. What is the time of death?"

The forensic investigating the body looked up at him.

"Based on the dilation of the pupils, he's probably been dead for an hour or two."

Takagi continued.

"According to his manager, Hado had been in here for around two hours writing lyrics."

Megure picked up.

"And during that time someone entered the auditorium, hanged the victim by the neck, and killed him."

He glanced up toward the top of the stage, where the man had been hanging.

"They probably passed a rope over the metal bars used to hang spotlights and lifted him using the machine for moving the heavy curtains."

Good they are thinking along the same lines we were. Now to put them completely on the same page. Bourbon stepped forward, putting forth his deductions confidently.

"I don't think that's possible. The room with the curtain controls was locked. When the murder took place, the staff who had the key were out to lunch."

Takagi looked surprised.

"Then did they lift him without using a machine?"

I suppose I should put forth my findings.

"Yes, probably with several people. Without pulleys attached to the bar above the stage, it would have been impossible alone."

Bourbon butted in again.

"Another point of interest is the folding chair, leftover rope, and toolbox left on the edge of the stage."

I glance to the side as I put in another point I had found out.

"There is also a strange hole in the rope, near the knot of the rope attached to the seats."

I don't want this to be competition between us. Gosh knows we don't need that; we have enough of that already. Suddenly Conan pops up on stage almost out of nowhere, childish voice and simple grin on his face.

"And there was a baseball with a kite string attached to it in the middle of them."

Takagi blinked in shock.

"C-Conan-kun, you're here too?"

Of course, he is. It is almost guaranteed that if there is a murder in a fifty-mile radius, Kudo Shinichi will be there. Megure gave a small sigh.

"In any case, we should question the staff."

Not a bad idea. Although we didn't really have that jurisdiction, so that's why we have been waiting for the police to uncover more from the suspects. The detectives quickly dispersed. Conan placed his chin in his hand and scowled.

"I am taking one last look around."

Bourbon quickly volunteered as well, giving me a look as if expecting me to jump in as well. We have already looked around as much as we could and with police here it will only limit our movements. If we are there for the interrogations maybe we could pick up some more clues.

"You can go ahead. I will go take a look at the suspects."

They both nodded and took off, Conan scampering off to forensics, while Bourbon walked calmly into the wings of the stage. I followed the police to the lobby.

I watched Enjo-san the manager, and Fuse-san, the record Label President, both answer questions. They looked distressed, but normal considering their friend and business partner was killed. Neither one gave any signs that they were the culprit. Neither one of them had an alibi though, Fuse-san complaining he had an upset stomach and was in the bathroom, and Enjo-san was running around giving instructions to staff. So either one could have slipped away at any moment to kill this guy.

Megure came out of the theater and I see that Conan and Bourbon followed close behind. I could tell by the puzzled and disappointed looks on their faces they didn't find anything useful. Conan gave me a hopeful look. I just shook my head. Nothing really stood out to me as criminal behavior or criminal answers. He only looked dissatisfied for a second before he bounded up to stand beside me for Takagi's briefing. Bourbon gave me a side long look as he went to go stand next to 'Azusa-san'.

I settle in next to Sonoko, and a mild distance away from Bourbon, trying to blend in as Takagi puts forward the small amount of information they had found out during the interrogations. I had already heard most of this so I focused my attention on the elephant in the room.

Bourbon, and Vermouth. I was ready to get out of here, minimizing my exposure to the black organization members as much as possible, and now it looks like not only am I stuck here with them for the next few hours until it is solved, but I must actively work with one of them. I have taken a foot in the right direction by actively participating in the investigation, but every step from now on ups the risk of my identity being discovered.

I have been undercover enough that I am not quite shaking in my boots here, but I do feel uncomfortable. Both of them hate me with a burning passion, and I can't let Okiya Subaru get on Vermouth's radar. Suddenly, my path that I have been taking is full with pitfalls, and I am blindfolded. I have no idea how this is going to go, and I have never wanted Conan's oracle abilities more then right now.

This isn't good. Doubt now leads to recklessness, and eventually mistakes. I can't have doubt or fear right now. I just need to be confident and maintain a healthy middle, where I don't hog the spotlight, but they would notice if I try to blend into the background too much. I slowly take a deep breath and try my best to relax. Don't think about how one wrong move and you could be found out. Don't think about—

"Hey, did any of you play baseball?"

I am shocked out of my miniature inner panic attack by one of Conan's childish questions. What am I thinking? It is different from my other times that I have infiltrated somewhere; I have a dependable partner. Right, if I make a wrong move, I have the expert strategist to help me plan my next one. I can do this. All doubt scatters out of my mind as I focus back into the investigation. Amazing how just Conan's presence can calm me when dealing with the enemy. He is the good luck charm after all. Ran and Sonoko both admonished the boy, but he didn't revoke his question. Fuse-san, Enjo-san, and Kajiya-san, the reporter, all answered.

"I played Rugby in college."

"I played a little tennis in middle school."

"I was a phantom member of the hiking club."

Kajiya-san added thoughtfully.

"Hado played baseball through high school. Apparently, he was an outfielder with a strong throwing arm."

Fuse-san bent down a little, asking gently.

"Why do you ask?"

Ah, his childish personality is once again working as an advantage to him. Takagi raised hands.

"We found a baseball at the crime scene."

Enjo-san raised her hand to her chin.

"It is probably the ball Hado received from his team when he graduated from high school. He always had it on him."

Kajiya-san smirked.

"Of course his ex knows all about him. You dated Hado from that time until he started getting popular right?"

This guy is blunt that is for sure. It is helpful yet also, not. Enjo-san scowls at him. The reporter continued.

"And then that company president fell in love with the beautiful manager but ended up being rejected."

Fuse-san sighed resignedly.

"That was years ago."

Kajiya-san shrugged.

"Who cares? Who knows what kind of warped emotions are behind your twisted relationships and Hado's death?"

So not only do they not have an alibi, there was possibly a motive. This is turning out to be a great investigation.

"Do you all know where Hado's cell phone is? It wasn't in the green room or with his things."

Enjo-san answered helpfully.

"He always keeps his cell phone in his breast pocket."

Across the room, I see Bourbon stiffen slightly. What, did that clue him in to something? Takagi pulled out a notebook.

"We are going to get handwriting samples from all of you now. There was a note with the body, and we want to do a handwriting analysis. We need you to write your name and I'm sorry."

Sounds ok to me. I watch as everybody kind of disperses a little. I watch as Takagi approaches Bourbon and I turn away, observing other occupants of the room. I stiffen a little as I see Azusa-san approach Conan, but decide not to act. Vermouth won't hurt her precious little charge, hopefully. I watch as she asks him something and he turned with a haunted look on his face. Did something happen? I decide to let him handle it. Even Vermouth isn't as bold as to make a move here in the middle of police. Takagi approaches her next and she is quick to give her statement and he moves toward Enjo-san.

I pretend not to observe them as Bourbon sidles up next to her and they whisper to each other. I wonder what they could be discussing. Me? Conan? Or the fact that their plan was messed up as well.

Oh yeah, with all the excitement, I forgot our original mission. This was supposed to tie us to Rum somehow, and now our number one witness was killed off, and they didn't even do it. So it looks like they won this round I guess since he was silenced before he gave us anything useful.

"Subaru-san?"

I turned toward Takagi as he held out the notebook.

"It's your turn."

I carefully grab the pen in my left hand and sign Okiya Subaru's name, along with the apology.

"Is this all right?"

Takagi nodded, giving me a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

I wonder if he is referring to my deductions or just me being a polite person to the police. Ah well, back to trying to put together a hundred-piece puzzle with only sixty pieces.

"You're left handed?"

I try my best not to react as Bourbon pops up out of nowhere. Was he watching me? It was a known fact that Akai was left handed. Did I just shoot myself in the foot here? I answer calmly, ignoring my racing heartbeat.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

Bourbon had his mask on, the disarming kind. The one that told me immediately he was fishing for information.

"No, when we met the other day, you removed your mask with your right hand. I thought you were right handed."

I had a sudden flashback to the roof of that hospital, planning with the Boya _. I find that most people don't actively look at which hands people use, so it shouldn't be a problem._ Most people, huh? Well that was my first mistake; Bourbon isn't most people. This is one of those moments that I was worried about earlier. Now, how to handle this? Stay calm. Play dumb.

"Is that right?"

Bourbon closed his eyes, smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry about it."

His eyes opened again, and I could definitely see the predator in them.

"The man I hate, enough to kill, just happens to be a lefty."

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even swallow as unbelievable pressure dropped on me like a net. I could tell that he was looking past the glasses, past the makeup and foundation, past the dyed wig, to look at Akai Shuichi, like a scientist looking at something under a microscope. How can I fix this situation? I say coolly.

"Is that so?"

Bourbon opened his mouth, probably to chew me out some more when I hear Takagi across the lobby.

"Megure Keibu, the handwriting analysis is done."

I can't suggest for us to go and pay attention; he will assume I am distracting him and only dig the pit I am already in even deeper. He must back off himself. He frowns, before huffing with displeasure. He steps back and the intimidation factor dropped away, mostly. He stepped away and folded his arms, facing Megure. I followed suit but I could tell he was still stealing glances at me. Thankfully, Ran and Sonoko stepped in to fill the gap.

"What? The victim wrote the note himself?"

"Yes sir, according to forensics, the paper came from the notebook he used to write songs."

Wait, could we have been wrong this whole time? Was this a suicide? It wasn't exactly uncommon for stars to fall under the pressure of fame. Megure theorized.

"Which means it's likely the victim felt indebted to someone, and that became their reason to kill him. Any ideas?"

Enjo-san answered his question.

"I don't know about indebted, but he may have had an inferiority complex. Hado often said he had to work hard to keep up with handsome musicians since he had an off-putting face."

Megure replied thoughtfully.

"I see."

Fuse-san commented.

"I told him not to worry about it. I said the way he seemed difficult to approach was part of his charm. "

Sonoko whispered to Ran, and I leaned in to listen.

"Come to think of it, Hado-san changed his image recently."

"Yeah he seemed softer than before."

Conan came out of nowhere, popping off his usual helpful questions.

"Changed how?"

Both teenagers glanced at each other.

"Just his overall impression."

Sonoko mused.

"Maybe his face?"

The reporter jumped in.

"That reminds me, there were some rumors that Hado got plastic surgery. Although I think that was around the time he graduated from high school."

Enjo-san snapped.

"I told you before that's all nonsense. We didn't have any money back then. We worked every day for a shipping company to make enough money to become a musician."

The reporter replied smugly.

"But Hado dumped you after you worked so hard together, and married another woman. I think that was sixteen years ago. And the song ASACA he was set to announce at this concert was composed seventeen years ago. There must be some reason he left it without lyrics for seventeen years. Right pretty manager?"

Fuse-san stepped between the reporter and the manager.

"Hey that is enough."

"President you must know something too. I heard Hado asked you after a previous concert, 'why didn't you say anything for seventeen years?' and after your argument Hado suddenly announced he'd be releasing his new song ASACA. There must be something going on."

While Megure stepped in to clarify I managed to stop from stiffening once again as Bourbon glared daggers at me. Get off my back. I handled him as well as I could. Even now, minutes after and no longer in the heat of the moment, I still can't think of a better answer then what I gave. I left it open ended and his surveillance on me will be thick for a while, but I can do this. Suddenly I am drawn back into the conversation as Kajiya-san snapped.

"Isn't it impossible for anyone to have committed this crime?"

Impossible. A flashback jumped unbidden into my mind. A rooftop, a pistol, and a scared man.

 _You can't. It's impossible._

 _Give it up. Scotch._

I shake my head slightly. Now is not the time to be dwelling on the past. Bourbon is bringing up unpleasant memories. I give him a glance and he reacts defensively, turning to me with a questioning glare. I couldn't wait for this investigation to be over.

"Hey let go. I need to get back to the office and write an article about this case."

Takagi had his hand wrapped around the strap of Kajiya-san's reporter bag. I roll my eyes inwardly. He doesn't understand; he can't leave period until we catch the culprit, and especially without letting police check his bag. I forget that most people don't know crime scene etiquette.

"We need to check the contents of you bag first."

"You guys never give up. I told you to let me go."

I saw it happen a second before it did, and I stepped forward to prevent it too late. Takagi released the bag only for it to canon into the forensics officer carrying suitcases with evidence in it out to the police vans. The suitcases fell to the ground, popping open and spilling their contents everywhere. The officer gasped.

"Oh no the evidence."

Conan, Ran and Sonoko quickly knelt down.

"We'll help."

"Thank you."

They started carefully organizing the evidence. I carefully watch Conan's face as he sifts through the small baggies with careful fingers, observant eyes examining them. He stares at one in particular for a few seconds longer and then turns and I see his eyes focus in that 'aha' moment I have been waiting for. I smirk as I step forward. Something clued him in.

I knelt next to him and I am immediately aware that Bourbon is hovering over my shoulder. He isn's exactly hiding his presence. I give Magure a quick look to make sure he is occupied before I go rifling through evidence. He is busy looking at the camera that was in the bag. Good. Conan acknowledges mine and Bourbon's presence by flashing me the piece of evidence. Hado's driver license? What does that have to do with anything? Then he pointed to the rope.

Wait a second, how the rope is coiled up. That looks like someone wrapped it around their forearm, like how shipping company people do it. I raise my eyebrows at him. That narrowed it down to two people, Hado-san, or Enjo-san since they both worked in the shipping company after high school. However, seeing the size as it was beside Ran's foot, it was obvious by the smaller loops the culprit was probably a woman. I could tell Conan was having the same thoughts. Bourbon however seemed to miss the hint that Conan had given. Maybe he didn't understand what he was given.

Yes, finally the pieces are coming together. Megure interrupted my thoughts as he stated.

"After viewing the images on the camera that was in your bag, it looked like you were secretly taking photos of Hado-san as he entered the concert hall."

I take a look at the series of photographs. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Hold on a second…his eyes. I had worn glasses and contacts a lot, and I could tell there was a difference between the pictures on his ID and the pictures on the camera. Did Hado-san wear contacts?

"Yeah."

"What did he say then?"

"He just said to stop taking pictures."

Takagi stepped up to whisper in Megure's ear, but I had lost interest. Conan had run up to the evidence officer.

"Hey mister!"

I tense; this was important. Conan always gave hints, leading us around by the nose. It was his main method of communicating. Right now, this was a message to me and Bourbon. I could tell by how loud he was and how childish and how outputting he was.

"Did you find a…on the ground? Azusa-neechan said she lost one."

Lost? What could Azusa-chan have lost on the crime scene. And only one, which implies more then one. I turn back to the three suspects, looking for some kind of clue to help clue me in on what the boya meant and Bourbon mirrored the movement. I scoured Kajiya-san, and Fuse-san, before spying a small gleam on Enjo-san's back.

Wait, what is that? Of course… a contact lens. If Hado had them in his eyes when he was hung, or if they fell out. But if she has one, there has to be another one somewhere around.

"No we didn't find anything like that on stage."

Conan asked sweetly.

"Then was anything missing like wire or gloves?"

Gloves for the fingerprints, wire for what purpose exactly."

"The staff said both of those things were missing from the toolbox at the edge of the stage."

"Did the staff leave that folding chair next to the tool box?"

"No, they kept it further up stage."

We need to find the other contact lens, for further evidence. I see Bourbon eyeing the staff across the lobby, handling the rope. No matter. I focus on what I could do.

"Did you inspect the folding chair too?"

"Not for prints yet. But he's taking it back along with the mic stand for further inspection."

If the contact lens wasn't on the stage it has to be on those two items. Although, logically, if he hung himself, the chair was the better answer. I see the man in question and quickly corner him.

"Could you show me the bottom of the seat?"

He looked startled.

"Sure, just for a second."

"Thank you."

I carefully take the chair and spin it around, kneeling to get a good look, along with Conan and Bourbon. Sure enough, the contact lens was exactly where we thought it was.

I see, so that's how it is. The contact lens placement proved that Hado-san committed suicide. He used the chair to commit suicide, then his feet knocked it over, and the contact lens fell out and onto the chair. That is why the baseball and kite string were there, so he could throw the rope over the rafter himself. However, why this other charade?

I hand the chair back to the evidence officer and he leaves with it. Conan glances between me and Bourbon and beckons toward a hallway nearby. I follow him carefully and I notice that Bourbon is hesitant to do so, but does as well. Conan gives us both looks before whispering.

"Ok? Has everyone figured out the culprit, and the method?"

I had figured out everything I think, except for how the small little Enjo-san could lift the man. Although, this was probably a good thing. My incompetence could lead to Bourbon lifting suspicion off me.

"I am still stuck on how Enjo-san lifted Hado-san."

Bourbon smirked triumphantly.

"You don't know such a simple thing Okiya-san?"

Conan gave me a surprised look. I know this is out of character Conan, but I need this. I smile sheepishly.

"As I thought, loving mysteries as a hobby is different from professionals."

I see Conan glance from me to Bourbon, before relaxing. Ah, I see he understands my strategy now. Bourbon smirked as he explained condescendingly.

"You were the one who pointed out the notch in the rope."

I straightened slightly.

"Ah, I see. A pulley system right?"

Right, shipping companies use a series of knots to create pulleys without wheels. How had I forgotten about that? The notch was where the rope rubbed together. Mauro smiled disarmingly at Conan.

"I am surprised you knew it was Enjo-san. Did you see the lens on her?"

Conan shook his head.

"No."

Ah, that's right he missed that hint. I replied for him.

"The rope was coiled like how people that work at shipping companies do it, around the forearm. Since the loops were smaller we concluded it had to have been Enjo-san."

Bourbon shot me a mysterious glance. Dang, I redeemed myself didn't I? I quickly backtrack.

"I only guessed because that's what Conan-kun showed me."

Conan tensed slightly before relaxing. I know he doesn't like being under the spotlight as well, but he understands that out of the two identities, mine needs to be protected more. Conan folded his arms.

"Can I trust this to you Amuro-san?"

Bourbon grinned.

"You can jump in whenever you like Conan-kun."

Conan narrowed his eyes before shrugging. Bourbon turned to me, sickly sweet smile on his face.

"You as well, Okiya-san."

I will tread carefully Bourbon. I don't plan talking out of turn. Bourbon led the way up to Megure.

"Pardon us Keibu, but we know how the killer lifted the body."

Megure turned to us in surprise.

"You know how the killer lifted the victim's body? Is that true?"

Bourbon smirked.

"Yes probably. We need a long rope however."

Conan-kun smiled sweetly at Takagi.

"Could you help us demonstrate Takagi-Keiji?"

Takagi nodded.

"Sure, let me go get the rope."

He ran off, toward the staff that was pulling the ropes down from outside. Ah, the clue that must have led Bourbon to the pulley trick. I noticed him eyeing them, but didn't get it myself. Bourbon led the way inside the theater, chatting with Megure about the details, while Conan went and grabbed the other suspects, while I contentedly sat back and watch them work. No need to get Bourbon to see or interact with me more than necessary.

Takagi retrieved the rope. Bourbon pulled out a chair and set it middle stage.

"Could you tie a loop in the rope, big enough to fit your torso in?"

While Takagi followed orders, I stayed at the top of the theater, with 'Azusa-san', and the other girls. Finally it looked like the trick was ready.

"We passed the rope over the spotlight bar and tied the other end to Takagi, but is one person really strong enough to lift him out of the chair?"

Bourbon replied naturally.

"Of course."

He went over the steps to create the pulley knot intricately, creating it with his hands as he talked. He was thorough, creating the system easily. Everyone in the theater watched him with awe, as if he was putting on a show.

"—You created and pull on the leftover rope."

He called up to us.

"Sonoko-san, you seem like the weakest person here. Could you pull on this?"

I smirked. Good choice. I doubt in normal circumstances, Sonoko couldn't lift Takagi. She is perfect to demonstrate this trick. Sonoko stated in shock.

"What me?"

She skipped down the stairs, looking at Amuro with surprise.

"Sure. I doubt I will be able to lift him though."

She pulled against the rope, and sure enough, Takagi rose out of the chair, yelping in astonishment. Even Sonoko looked at him in disbelief.

"What? How?"

Megure added.

"What is going on?"

I start down the stairs toward the stage. Now would be a perfect time for me to jump in and put forth a tiny, almost insignificant part of the deduction. Bourbon smirked smugly.

"It's the principle of pulleys, right?"

He turned to me expectantly, as if wanting me to continue the deduction. I nodded.

"Yes. The small loops created along the rope function as pulleys. Each set of loops doubles, quadruples, and octuples the strength at which the rope pulls. Since we are using a rope rather then pulleys, the strength isn't octupled due to friction. But if you use a light and slippery enough rope, even Sonoko-san can lift Takagi Keiji."

Bourbon hopped back in, picking up where I left off.

"In other words, the culprit used not the strength of several people, but lifted Hado-san alone."

He paused slightly and I notice him give me the same look. _Your turn._ I don't like him pulling me along with his pace, but I will go with it for now.

"Furthermore, this is known as a shipping knot. Which means the most likely suspect who lifted Hado-san's body is his manager who worked for a shipping company when she was younger. Kanae Enjo-san, it's you."

Her eyes widened and her face tightened. Both of the other suspects turned toward her in horror. Megure seemed to take the fact in stride as he asked.

"I can see how she lifted him but how did she tie the rope to the seats?"

Bourbon turned back toward the stage.

"That's simple."

He knelt down, messing with the rope.

"First, after lifting the victim, she temporarily secured the rope by tying it to a nearby seat. Then she wrapped a wire around the rope leading upwards around here."

Ah so that is what the wire that Conan asked about is for. He pointed to the system he rigged up.

"Once the rope comping from the ceiling is secured using the wire, the remaining rope can be untied and reattached to the seat. The best part of the shipping knot is that it can be untied easily since it doesn't actually create any knots, but if it's done using brand new rope, then it leaves telltale marks. That's why after retying the rope to the seat, you cut the end using the box cutter in the tool box, and left it coiled next to the tool box at the edge of the stage, right, Enjo-san?"

He directed his last question toward the manage, who has broken out in a sweat by now. She knows she is caught. Fuse-san stepped forward protesting.

"You can't just assume she did it just because she used to work at a shipping company."

Boya, you are up. Explain your theories. Sure enough, as if he could hear my directions, Conan spoke up.

"It's the size of her feet."

"Her feet?"

Conan explained.

"Shipping workers coil rope by wrapping it like this."

He wrapped the rope around his forearm, demonstrating the action.

"The inner loop is approximately the size of a person's foot since the space between the elbow and the wrist is about the size of their foot. Since the rope found at the crime scene was in loops about the size of Ran-neechan's feet, we thought the rope might have been coiled by the smaller manager."

Kajiya-san smugly looked over at Enjo-san.

"I see. So after seventeen years, the managers feelings for Hado turned into hate."

Fuse-san immediately reprimanded him.

"Hey, you shouldn't say that. We are still not sure that she did it."

Conan interrupted their argument.

"Contact lenses."

As expected they all turned to him in surprise. He continued.

"As his manager, you must've noticed Hado-san was wearing contact lenses to make his irises look larger."

Enjo-san replied shakily.

"Yes."

"I noticed after looking at Hado-san's driver's license and comparing it to the images the reporter took today. One of the lenses is stuck to your back."

She gasped.

"What?"

She turned to try to look. Megure came walking up.

"Do you mind."

Enjo-san nodded.

"Go ahead."

Megure nodded as he noticed the small circlet.

"I see. While you were lifting his body one of them fell onto your clothes. That's enough evidence for me. You can tell us the rest at the station."

Enjo-san slumped, heading toward the door resignedly.

"Wait a minute. Did you really do it? After supporting him for seventeen years, why did you have to kill him?"

No, Enjo-san isn't guilty of killing him. I want to speak up but I know my partners will in my stead. Sure enough-

"She can't answer that, because she didn't actually kill him."

Enjo-san straightened in shock at Bourbon's claim.

"What? What do you mean?"

Bourbon answered.

"Where do you think we found the other circle lens? It was under the folding chair left at the edge of the stage. In other words the chair had fallen under his feet after he was hanging. There is also the baseball tied to the kite string. It was used to pass the rope over the bar by tying the other end to the rope, throwing the ball so that the kite string would pass over the bar on the ceiling and pulling on the string. I don't mean to be rude, but I doubt Enjo-san would have been able to throw a bar high enough to clear the bar. Although Hado-san, known for his strong throwing arm on his high school baseball team, is another story. Then there is the note found in Hado-san's breast pocket. You know where this is going right?"

Megure guessed.

"He killed himself?"

"That's right. He hung himself, and she disguised it to look like a murder after finding him."

Kajiya-san questioned.

"Why did you try to hide his suicide? Something must've happened seventeen years ago."

"Were you worried about what we discussed the other day?"

Enjo-san gasped, turning toward Fuse-san. I step closer. Could this reason be tied to Rum? Doubt it, but I could hope.

"What do you mean?"

Megure questioned. Fuse-san answered calmly.

"Seventeen years ago she was pregnant with Hado's child."

Enjo-san interrupted indignantly.

"Fuse-san."

He continued.

"Saying it was for their unborn child, the freshly debuted Hado locked himself in his studio and wrote music. He stayed up so many nights in a row I thought he would die. When she came to stop him, she collapsed in front of the studio and miscarried. At the hospital she told me not to tell Hado about it."

This story is turning out to be depressing. I spoke, voicing my thoughts.

"I see. Since ASACA was the song he wrote for that unborn child, he held onto it for seventeen years unable to write the lyrics. When he learned what happened, he felt responsible and attempted to write lyrics for the child and release the song, but unable to write, he wrote 'I'm sorry' and chose to die instead."

Megure asked.

"But why was it necessary to make it look like a murder?"

I was wondering that as well. Enjo-san answered tearfully.

"I didn't want his family to know he killed himself over his ex's baby. So I took his phone with the message goodbye in his outbox out of his pocket and raised him up."

She broke down sobbing. Kajiya-san snorted.

"What an idiot to make a woman cry about his death."

Enjo-san pleaded.

"Don't put this in your article, please."

Kajiya-san stopped, and stayed still as he commented.

"I followed Hado for years. I crawled on the ground day after day looking for a story, and now the story I've found is also the biggest scandal in Hado's career. I like to think I understood Hado better than anyone. Even if you didn't ask me not to, I wouldn't write about this. Such an overly sentimental story doesn't suit a rock and roller."

I release the breath I had been holding. This was for the best. Finally, both of them agree on something. Such matters should remain private, only for those involved.

Enjo-san gets escorted to the police cruiser while we all step into the lobby. 'Asuza-san' is the one that brings up the thing that I had almost forgotten about the real reason we were all here.

"We still don't know why the CA in ASACA was spelled the way it is."

Right, we were here to investigate Rum and his connection to Hado. Well I can say for sure, that they weren't related by any means. Fuse-san answered Asuza-san's question.

"Oh, I asked Hado about it before. Since he heard about the pregnancy at a morning café after an all-nighter, if it was a girl he wanted to call her Asaca, taking the ca from café."

Vermouth smiled sweetly.

"I see."

Bourbon cut in.

"But if you were good enough friends for him to tell you that story, why did you turn on him and push him towards retirement? Did you know about his band member that got arrested for possession?"

Fuse-san's eyes widened.

"I don't know anything about that."

I'm impressed Bourbon. How did you even figure that out while in the middle of another investigation.

 _I'm impressed._

I sigh as I think back to that night; the night that changed everything.

 _I had accidentally come up to him on the roof. He had turned in surprise and for a second, we were both caught off guard. I had heard him talking to outside help on the phone, in fact I am pretty sure PSB was tossed in there a few times. He had jumped forward and I had acted in self-defense, throwing him over my shoulder. He had landed hard, but in the scuffle he had stolen my gun._

" _I'm impressed Scotch."_

 _My hands were up, heart thumping in my chest. He was going to kill an ally. I had to stop him. Stall for now._

" _You took my gun while pretending to be thrown by me. I won't beg for my life, but before you shoot me don't you want to hear what I have to say?"_

 _Scotch is scared, as any agent whose cover is blown should be._

" _I didn't draw your gun to shoot you."_

 _Then what is he planning? I had an idea, as I have thought about what I would do as an agent caught before. I call his bluff._

" _I see."_

 _Scotch turned the gun._

" _I did it to do this."_

 _No! I can't let him kill himself over someone who was on the same side as him. I narrow my eyes and leap forward, reaching for the gun. I have to stop this. Please don't let me be too late. He is sticking the barrel against his chest, his finger on the trigger. One hand grabs the cylinder while the other slams into the wall behind him, effectively caging him. He has to listen to me now._

" _You can't."_

 _I breathe a small exhale in relief as I explained._

" _It's not possible to pull the trigger of a revolver when someone is holding the cylinder. Don't kill yourself Scotch."_

 _He narrows his eyes at me. Looks like I have to give him something to make him trust me._

" _You're not meant to die here."_

" _What?"_

 _I don't want to blow my cover but I have to._

" _I'm Akai Shuichi, an agent of the FBI. Like you, I'm a dog trying to sink my teeth into them. Now let go of the gun and listen to me. Helping you escape will be easy."_

 _Scotch relaxed slightly._

" _Ok."_

 _Thank goodness. He is going to listen to me. I relax slightly too, only to tense again as I hear a dreaded sound; footsteps on metal stairs to the roof. I turn toward the threat and time slows down in an instant my hand comes off the cylinder, Scotch grits his teeth in resolve and gives me a look, apologetic and scared and slightly angry all at once. I don't know whether he thinks I betrayed him by asking another member here, or if the added second member spooked him into doing the deed, but next thing I know, a shot permeates the night._

 _I grimace and clench my fists. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I look down and through the copious amount of blood coming out of his chest, I see a cellphone. I pull it out slightly. I see. He took my gun so he could destroy this. This cellphone that likely contained data on his friends and family._

 _The footsteps are closer now. This is horrible, however the one positive thing is that I could use this, which isn't right, but I am doing it anyway. The organization will trust me more now that I have 'taken care of' a rat. I turn and am slightly surprised to see a younger agent, looking horrified._

" _Traitors will be punished…right?"_

Yes Bourbon's hate for me is a pain to deal with, but if he ever knew that Scotch was pushed to suicide because of him, it would destroy him. I could be his scapegoat if he needed, but I am not telling him that.

Speaking of, Bourbon is walking over. I try my best not to get in a defensive position out of habit.

"I have a strong urge to fold down that turtleneck, but I will restrain myself for now."

I don't dare move. So he is letting me go? So he isn't one hundred percent sure I am Akai yet, but refuses to act until he is because he doesn't want another embarrassing incident like before, and even though he hates me he knows that revealing me to Vermouth isn't smart. Good, he can learn.

"See you, another time."

A promise of another investigation. I give him a side glance, not even looking him full in the face. You are on Bourbon. I won't lose.

He walks off, with 'Azusa-san' trailing behind. I relax my shoulders once he was gone.

Well, that could have been way worse. I mean there were positives and negatives about today. Positives, we solved the investigation, and Bourbon doesn't totally know my identity, and Vermouth has no clue. Negatives, we found nothing about Rum, and Bourbon suspects me again. I was wrong before in assuming the Black Organization won, it was actually a tie on both of our parts since neither side won or lost the information on Rum. Better a tie then a loss.

As soon as Bourbon and Vermouth leave out the glass doors, I feel a tiny hand on my knee. I look down to see Conan grinning tiredly at me. I smile down at him. Ah he must have been feeling the stress of two members as well.

"We did it Conan-kun."

He glanced toward the doors.

"Amuro-san treated you well."

I nodded.

"Yes, I think he might come over and visit me again."

Conan looked up at me sharply, understanding the implications. I nodded.

"I will be careful."

He nodded, before heading out after Ran and Sonoko. I follow; I am their ride after all. After I drop them off, I need something to calm my nerves after this adventure. Mentally I am exhausted. I'm not feeling Bourbon tonight; maybe I should try some Scotch, for old times sake.


	35. Revelation

**This is the final chapter of this fanfiction. It has been quite a long time coming, and it has been a fun ride with each of you. Sorry it took such a long time, but it is coming to an end. I will see about writing the Bourbon companion piece, if I have time. Enjoy the last chapter, and thank you for reading.**

I was wary, unnecessarily on edge. It had been rather quiet since our last encounter with the organization, and our progress on finding Rum was at a standstill. I expected more of Bourbon, since he already had his suspicions that Subaru was Akai again, but aside from mild stalking, he hadn't tried to confront me again. Probably suspected it would end like it did last time, in failure.

I hadn't seen much of Boya either. I had helped with that Kaitou Kid heist, which was an adventure all in itself. It was exciting to see the thief in his element, but it had higher stakes then he had intended, seeing as he took pics of me I didn't wanted leaked anywhere. It was amazing how Conan had figured out the culprit, and pulled me aside, following 'Agasa-san' to corner him in the bathroom. Interacting with him again proved him to be eccentric, by only accepting the challenge, and had no intention of taking the jewel. It was curious that Conan mentioned that the thief was looking for a specific jewel and it only created more questions about the mysterious thief. Then he was gone, using a trick I wished I could learn for tight spots, vanishing like the phantom he was and generously leaving the phone with pictures there with us.

Ever since then, no contact from the primary school student. He was probably busy with his own devices, trying to watch Bourbon probably. I heard they had a bit of a tussle a little while back, and I don't know how it ended but I hope they are back on friendly terms. I just wished there was some more excitement around here, some progress besides this stalemate I found myself in.

It was a quiet morning, no visitors or anything and I was about to take up residence in the library just to continue my reading of the massive collection of mystery novels, when I heard the doorbell ring. I pause in sipping my coffee, and I go to the door. I pray it isn't Bourbon; I don't think I am mentally prepared to deal with him. The visitor is a much more welcome sight.

Conan stood on the doorstep, hands in pockets, looking casual as he peered up at me through his glasses. I take in his appearance in a second. No distress so there can't be a problem, no Detective Boys so no mystery or case to solve, and no puzzlement on his face which meant he didn't have any mind-boggling questions to ask me. So why was he over here?

"What is it Conan-kun?"

Conan glanced around the street warily, before asking softly.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded solemnly, gesturing inside. He stepped through the doorway, and I don't miss how his eyes dart longingly around the foyer. Is he homesick? Is that why he is here? I ask courteously.

"Coffee?"

I almost chuckle at the way the primary schooler's eyes light up at the prospect of the bitter drink.

"Yes please."

I make my way to the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and pouring him a steaming mugful. I grab my own and head to the living room with the child, at least physically, trotting at my heels. I set both mugs down on the coffee table and I sit in the chair while he hops on the couch, grabbing onto the drink with both hands, cradling it gently as he sipped at it. We sat in silence for a minute before I asked.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company Boya, but any particular reason why you are over here?"

I did like it when he came over, and collaborating with him against dastardly criminals was pleasant, but I don't mind just bonding with the boy over a cup of coffee like this either. However, if he was over for a particular reason, I should probably try to get the ball rolling. He sighed.

"I just needed to get away from it all I guess."

He took another sip and his eyes hardened slightly.

"Have you gotten anything else from Kir about Rum, or any more leads?"

Ah, that explains it. He is restless like I am. Too much silence from the Organization means they are committing crimes out of our field of vision, and we can't strike back or prevent those crimes. I shake my head.

"Not at all. Any luck with Bourbon?"

He seemed to deflate.

"No, I had hoped…"

He trailed off, taking another sip of coffee. I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news. He looked up at me, blue eyes blazing.

"I don't like this silence. It makes it seem like they are preparing for something."

I nod in agreement.

"We will just have to deal with it when it comes Boya."

I wonder why he is so impatient. He is usually calm about these sorts of things, but hunters need to hunt. It was in our nature, and petty crimes that didn't lead to them were stimulating usually but can get tedious.

I felt a stirring in the back of my mind and I realize this could be my chance. It had been a little bit since I had asked about him being Kudo Shinichi, not since the case that we figured out Rum was Asaka. I had hinted at him trying to tell me and that very obviously had not worked. I know he wanted to tell me after everything was said and done, and it was probably safer that way. However, it was just us here, in the safest house considering I check it almost daily for spying devices, and I was genuinely curious. The only way to sate an investigator's curiosity is to give them the answers they need.

It wasn't like I wanted to scare the kid. I just really wanted to know how it happened. How did Kudo Shinichi become Edogawa Conan? Now with us alone, it gave me my chance. How to do it though? I had tried the subtle hinting approach, and that had failed spectacularly last time. Time to go for the blunt approach then.

"Hey Boya?"

I let out a little bit of my intimidation factor, leading him into a trap, because that is how it must be if I want answers. Outsmarting the genius; this was going to be a feat. However, I know how he would think now; I know him well enough to know how he would react to such stimuli. The boy across from me froze, sensing underneath my casual question something more. He calmly set his cup down on the table, watching me warily. Instantly defenses were constructed, making him seem guarded. Perfect. After a second of steeling himself, he asked carefully.

"Yes Subaru-san?"

I lean forward, smirking. Now how to do this? I open my eyes fully and pretend to be nonchalant, even if I let intimidation sneak into my posture, putting my elbows on my knees and clasp my hands together. I feel like I am back in the interrogation room again, although this isn't the usual criminal I have across from me. No, this one is brilliant, and the only way I am getting anything out of this confrontation is to go all out.

"I know who you really are."

It was incredible to watch the change in the Boya. He straightened and backed away slightly. I saw his pupils constrict in horror and dart toward the door in hopes of escape. Then he seemed to backtrack, realizing that would only delay the accusations, and that's when he realized his mistake. His defenses were too much like an adult, and to prove his identity he needed his childlike innocence. To do that he had to make a complete one eighty, tearing down all of his walls that he had constructed. It took a total of three seconds, but Edogawa Conan, normal primary school student with a sickly-sweet disposition, sat across from me. He asked with innocent curiosity.

"What do you mean Subaru-san? I am Edogawa Conan. I am just a kid."

I grinned at the act. Wow superb, just like I am sure your mother taught you. I leaned into one hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you now? I do believe you were originally known by another name, Kudo Shinichi."

There was a barely perceivable tremor that ran through the child across from me. He opened his mouth to protest but I beat him to it, laying down the evidence to trap him, like he would his own victim.

"It would explain your connection to the Kudos and to this house. There were no photos of you younger here, no photos whatsoever. Mouri Tantei's rise to fame came only after Kudo Shinichi disappeared, and you managed to come into the world. There are no records of you, like you shouldn't even exist. It explains your intelligence, your deductive abilities, and your soccer abilities."

Conan swallowed thickly and pasted on his face the fakest grin I have ever seen on him. It probably would have worked on someone else, but I knew him well enough to tell the difference.

"They are all coincidences Akai-san. I mean honestly, a teenager shrinking? How is that even possible?"

I shook my head slightly. He is putting up less of a fight then I expected. No wait, underneath his façade, behind the naivety in his eyes, I see a little bit of his real personality. Ah, he is right, all the things I mentioned before could easily be pushed away as coincidence. He is looking for an opening, a chink in my armor to strike, to break down the trap around him. He is waiting for me to give him something else for him to counter. Well then it was time for me to give the final blow then. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself but I know for a fact teenagers can shrink from guarding Shiho. If you want definite proof I heard you during the death kanji case, when Mouri Ran called you, I overheard your conversation in the bathroom. You are Kudo Shinichi, without a doubt."

Conan's fists clenched around his shorts and he seemed to think the table was the most interesting place in the whole world, contemplating his next move. His eyes closed for a moment and when he looked up at me, all childishness is gone. His blue eyes sparkled like they normally did, but there was a level of weariness that fell over his face that I had never seen. Ho, I guess that was enough. I pulled back, laying off the pressure and waited for him to tell me, no longer trying to interrogate. I had presented my evidence, and it seems like he has given up the pretense, finally. He took in a deep breath, before saying hesitantly.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Kudo Shinichi."

I closed my eyes for a moment, opening them fully and tried to imagine the teen, not the boy, on the couch across from me. I relaxed, pleased that my investigation was correct.

"Sorry for scaring you. I just was curious."

Conan, no Kudo Shinichi sighed.

"No I am just…not many people know, and I want to keep that number as low as possible."

I understand. It was the same rules as a NOC, the more people that know the higher the probability of being discovered. I nodded.

"I don't plan on telling anyone. I just wanted to clear up a few things with you. I mean, you know my identity, and I know you won't tell mine, so you have to know I won't tell yours."

Shinichi nodded slowly, before looking up at me, and I couldn't help the smirk at the look in his eye. Ah, that was the Boya I know.

"What do you want to know Akai-san?"

I felt a rush of excitement. He was going to answer my questions? That was both unexpected and appreciative. The first question was to know how far spread this knowledge was.

"Who else knows?"

It can't be that many people. Shinichi swung his legs back and forth on the couch as he thought.

"Um, not a lot. Agasa Hakase knows, as well as Haibara. Hattori Heiji also figured it out awhile ago. It is quite useful in solving crimes together. My parents also know, as well as Hondo Eisuke. He surprisingly figured it out before he left for America. I have a sneaking suspicion that Sera Masumi also knows who I really am, but she hasn't confronted me about it."

All in all most of the people I suspected would know his secret. Hattori Heiji though, was kind of a surprise. I have heard that while Kudo Shinichi is the champion of the Tokyo police force, Hattori Heiji was the just as capable detective that led the Osakan force in his deductive reasoning. The rumors about him being brilliant must not be exaggerated.

"Would he be a good fight against the organization? Hattori Heiji I mean."

If he is really as good as Kudo Shinichi was, it might be good to have him on our side against the Organization. Another capable brain on hand couldn't be bad. Shinichi's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No, it's not in his personality to be subtle. He would try to attack the Organization outright, and it wouldn't be good if he got killed because of it. He has helped me with some cases, like the case with Vermouth and Haibara at the pier, but I don't want to drag him into this full time."

Ok Boy I will trust your judgement. This Hattori Heiji guy sounds like a different kind of hunter. Shinichi took another sip of his coffee.

"Anything else?"

Yes, two more major questions, just to sate my curiosity.

"How did you shrink exactly? And how did you get to know the Organization?"

Both of those thoughts had plagued my mind ever since I met the boy, and when I first figured out he was the teenage sleuth that disappeared. I had thought that Haibara had been the one to drag him into it, but he refuted that theory on the hospital roof that night I had asked him about it. There must have been another way. Shinichi smiled regretfully and sighed.

"Well they are kind of tied together in a way."

His tiny hands clenched around the coffee mug, almost as an assurance. I wait patiently for his explanation. I am done pushing for answers. He is telling of his own volition now, so I don't have to do anything.

"First, some context. Do you know what Haibara was working on in the Organization before she left?"

I narrowed my eyes. Shiho did tell me, but it was a vague description and a very long time ago.

"It was some kind of drug right?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Yes, a poison to be exact called Apotoxin 4869. The point of it was to be untraceable in a victim, so it could be used to pull off the perfect crime so to speak. It was highly experimental, never before tested on humans, at least this particular batch."

What did that drug have to do with this? Shinichi seemed to see my confusion.

"Don't worry, I will get to it. About two years ago I took Ran on…an outing."

I smirked.

"You mean a date."

Shinichi's cheeks glowed red as he muttered.

"It wasn't a date."

Right. Not a date. I wasn't an idiot. I could tell even without my sources, namely Sonoko Suzuki, that they were close, closer then best friend status. From the time I saw Ran discuss Kudo Shinichi, and the way that the Boya put forth everything to keep her safe especially, it was obvious they were deep in young love. But enough teasing. I needed to know how this happened.

"So what happened on this outing?"

Shinichi sighed.

"I was a young, eager, naïve, and arrogant detective. I had solved every case put in front of me and had earned a little fame because of it. We were riding one of the rides, one of the roller coasters, and what always happens happened; a murder occurred. We had to detain all of the riders in the car naturally. Gin and Vodka were also on the ride."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to imagine the two criminals trying to have fun on a roller coaster. The boy must have seen my disbelief because he explained.

"I think they were scouting the place for someone. Anyway, Gin wanted to leave right away and he caught my attention."

He frowned.

"I could tell that even though he wasn't the murderer, he had to have murdered people before. His aura just screamed at me that he was dangerous. I was suspicious of them, of Gin especially, from the very start."

Yes, both of them, but Gin more so, gave off that evil aura that most experienced hunters could feel it with their instincts. Even back then the Boya was impressive, feeling something that some seasoned law enforcement couldn't. Shinichi let go of the breath that he was holding.

"I deduced the real murderer and she was led away by police. I was about to take Ran home, we had had enough excitement for the day, when I saw Vodka sneaking off somewhere. I was suspicious, so I followed him, leaving Ran behind."

Of course, bold and reckless Boya would run straight after a criminal, regardless of the danger. To be fair, he couldn't have known how dangerous, but he should have known all criminals are dangerous. Shinichi rubbed his head a little, and I could hear the weariness leaking into his tone.

"I still regret leaving her there in a way."

I can kind of see why. It looks like it has caused them a lot of problems. I mean if this is how Boya fell into chasing the organization and turned into a child, then it must have been hard for him and Mouri Ran, who would miss him. I had a certain image of Akemi for some reason, wishing I didn't go on such dangerous missions. I shake my head to clear it, just in time to focus in on Shinichi saying with resolve.

"But I don't regret chasing Vodka."

I looked up at him. His eyes had hardened, blue sapphires full of conviction and a longing of dragging the criminals out of the darkness into justice. Ah, this was the hunter I have seen, chasing his prey with aggressive energy. He did regret it a little, and I could tell he sometimes hated his tiny body, but he didn't regret chasing after the organization, because it was in his nature.

I smiled. This Boya was going to be a hell of a law enforcement officer, whether he is a detective, policeman, a special agent, or anything in between. He would put his cases, criminals over the safety of staying with the people he loves, over the comfort of a nonlethal lifestyle, over a normal life in general. Not many people are that committed. I sit up straight and nod at him.

"Do you know you are one of a kind Boya?"

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow up.

"What do you mean?"

Of course, he had no idea how amazing he was. I waved my hand.

"Nevermind. Continue your story."

Shinichi regarded me for a moment before nodding solemnly.

"I saw him meeting with a CEO of some sort. The man offered Vodka at least a million yen, for some kind of film, one that proved he had been using his company to smuggle weapons."

Shinichi clicked his tongue with slight irritation and seemed to sink into the seat he was sitting in.

"I was so wrapped in observing them, I didn't hear Gin sneak up behind me. Next thing I know, I had been hit in the back of my head with something heavy."

Shinichi frowned, as if he were concentrating very hard, and I am not surprised. Getting hit in the back of the head? I am surprised he remembers anything from that night. But something else is nagging at me. How is he still alive? Gin should have shot him in the head for witnessing such a thing and he would be dead, simple as that.

"Sorry most of it is kind of fuzzy, but I remember them trying to shoot me, but Gin said something like the police could still hear the shots, since they were still investigating the murder from earlier."

I release the breath I was holding. Good, so he wasn't shot. Kudo Shinichi had the strangest relationship with Lady Luck. It got him injured and put in all of the worst dangerous situations with almost no hope but then it gives him a reprieve, just short of killing him, or giving him one chance to change his fate, which he usually took. I'm just lucky Gin decided not to pull the trigger. So if not shot, then instead…ah I think I am starting to fit the pieces together. Shinichi must have seen the knowing look in my eye because he nodded.

"They said something about experimental drug nontraceable in a corpse, made by their organization. I just couldn't help but think there was more of them, hiding and doing deals in the darkness. I also knew I was about to die. I was trying to panic and move but my brain was still kind of fuzzy. Someone, I think it was Gin, pulled up my head, shoved a pill down my throat, along with a vial full of water. I instinctively swallowed and almost choked on the thing. Gin said 'goodbye, meitantei' before they ran off somewhere."

Shinichi's hand rubbed unconsciously over his sternum, his eyes narrowed as he recalled the event.

"It was…painful. I just remember intense heat, my heart pounding so hard it shook my body, and the feeling like my bones were melting. I thought I was going to die. I must have passed out, but imagine my surprise to police officers woke me up with 'are you ok little boy?' I was a little offended, considering I was a high school student, but then I realized…"

He trailed off, took a deep breath and continued.

"A side effect of the poison, only one rat out of all of their experiments managed to do it, according to Haibara, causes deaging instead of death. I am lucky in that aspect."

I released the breath I had been holding without knowing. So he had been poisoned into this state, once again luck keeping him alive for a greater purpose, but giving him the short stick, literally. Now though, everything makes sense. Now that I had some context anyway.

This was the story, hidden under so many lies and facades, the truth that no one was allowed to know. So, if that happened to him, then Shiho…

"Was Shiho forced to take the poison too?"

Shinichi gave me a knowing smile.

"That's her secret to tell, not mine. If you want to know you can ask her."

I grumbled.

"She isn't going to tell me anything."

She barely trusts me as it is, no way is she going to tell me how she shrunk. Shinichi laughed.

"Probably, but she shrunk much later and sought me out, because she was the only one who knew about the shrinking process, and figured out that I hadn't died."

He took another sip of his coffee.

"I made my way home and met Agasa Hakase. I told him who I was, and he didn't believe me, but I managed to convince him. I couldn't even get through the gate of my own house without him. He convinced me to go with Ran, who came over to check and see if I had made it home, because with her father being a detective, I could possibly access cases that they were a part of."

Oh, that actually makes a lot of sense. The more famous he made Mouri Kogoro, the better cases he would get, and the only cases that would involve the Organization had to be impossible to solve because they were so good at what they did unfortunately. Although, he missed one part of the story. I smirked.

"Ah, and you came up with the name Edogawa Conan from the books in the library right?"

His eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?"

I chuckled.

"Kudo-san actually pointed it out unintentionally when he visited. I could figure it out beyond that. I switched them up so no one else could figure it out though so don't worry. I bet you were kind of rushed right?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Ran cornered me before I could come up with a better name."

He scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"That's another reason I want to take the organization down. The closer we get to them, the more likely we will come across information regarding an antidote that could restore us to our fully-grown bodies; we have temporary antidotes that Haibara has managed to create, but their effectiveness runs out quicker the more we use them."

So not only is he doing it for the taking down criminals, but it is also to take his life back. I can understand that. When Shiho left or got kicked out or whatever happened, I bet they denied her access to her own records so she couldn't make one. The only way is to go to the organization itself for resources. A memory of Agasa-san and Conan arguing in the car popped up in my mind.

 _You know what is at stake Conan-kun if you get caught._

 _You know what is at stake also Hakase, of us needing to pursue them._

This is what they were talking about wasn't it? Agasa was pointing out that he could jeopardize everyone around him, himself included. Conan was argued that not only do they take care of the organization, but also pursuing the opportunity to get his old body and take control of his life as a teenager again. Well this was a simple mission I could easily help with.

"I can keep an eye out for her research as well. Another pair of eyes could help."

If we storm the castle in the future so to speak, if three of us were looking for the same thing it was more likely to be found. Shinichi shot me a grateful smile.

"Thank you Akai-san."

His face fell with his calm matureness as he asked solemnly.

"Akai-san, can I ask a favor from you?"

I was a bit startled at the change of pace, but I asked anyway.

"Sure Boya, if I can do it."

He steepled his fingers together, looking serious. He sighed before beginning.

"Our investigation is getting closer and closer to the heart of the organization. It is only going to get more and more dangerous from here on out. If anything happens to me, can you please look after the Mouris?"

Oh, that's an interesting request. Shinichi bit his lip.

"I have done my best to make Mouri-tantei famous, and I am afraid he might catch the wrong attention. He already has once, back when you had to cover him with sniper fire."

Oh, I remember that mission. That was so long ago. Shinichi continued.

"So if he keeps getting these cases and catches their attention, with me gone… I just need them to be safe."

He bowed his head.

"I knew, back when I first started living with them, what a risk it would be. But if I am gone, and can't…"

He trailed off, and I understand everything he is feeling. Besides the Mouris just taking care of him and basically adopting him, the love of his life was there. I can kind of see the similarities between us. With Akemi, I wanted desperately to keep the darkness from entrapping her, but it was too late. Mouri Ran had a pure innocence, that I am sure Kudo Shinichi has fought hard to protect, all beyond her scope that she could see. I could see him totally throwing himself into the part, not even worrying about his own safety, but worrying about them, more specifically her. I sighed.

"Boya, let me make this clear."

He looked dejected, like I had refused him. He has got it all wrong though. I would protect the Mouris if I could, but he is selling himself way short here. My first instinct if Kudo Shinichi was in trouble or captured by the organization was to help him, not go protect someone else.

"Let's be honest here, we are in this together Kudo Shinichi. If you are captured, I probably am too. We are going after Rum together after all, and if they find one of us, then they will probably find the other one right?"

Shinichi swallowed and looked like he was about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"So, what would you do? If I was captured or something happened to me?"

I already know what his answer would be. He looked almost indignant as he replied with conviction.

"I would probably ask the FBI and maybe Hattori and Megure Keibu to protect Haibara and the Mouris, and then I would try to get you back."

Of course. He could make sure all bases were covered at home before launching a frontal assault. I wouldn't expect anything else from him. I nodded.

"Exactly. Do you think I wouldn't do the same to you?"

His eyes widened. I raise my eyebrow, asking for him to protest. It isn't exactly his fault. It is how he is made, to care about others before himself. In a situation where he is danger, he will more then likely focus on escaping, but worry about others protecting those important to him first.

"If you are in trouble, I will set things up so that they are taken care of, but I am coming to find you Boya, whether you like it or not."

This is the Organization we are talking about. One of us against them can do damage, but both of us will be unstoppable. We aren't called the Silver Bullets for nothing.

"If you are…absent though, then yes, I will protect the Mouri's."

I refrain from using the word dead because we both want to keep that from happening. It just leaves a bad taste in my mouth, not to mention it is bad luck mentioning the demise of an ally. I try to lighten the mood.

"I might even ask that bastard Bourbon for help."

Shinichi gave a small smirk at that comment. I take another sip of my coffee.

"Your worry is understandable. I am sure the Organization is already keeping tabs on Mouri Tantei from the time before. I am actually surprised they haven't tried to assassinate him further."

Shinichi sighed.

"Mouri Tantei has connections to many of the police force, both from mine and his own influences from back when he was a police detective. However, I think it is Vermouth's influence that keeps me and Ran under the radar."

Vermouth? That's right, she had an unnatural obsession with both Shinichi and Ran, for some reason. Shinichi added.

"She knows my real identity as well but hasn't acted on it."

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Any idea why she is protecting you?"

Shinichi's eyes lightened, and he gave a small smile.

"I have a faint idea, but I think o-kaa-san's influence plays a little bit as well."

I guess that answer means he isn't willing to share that information; so, it wasn't important. I'm sure if it meant an edge on her he would have told me. He wasn't the type to withhold info like that. I nodded to myself before sitting back.

"Any other requests from me Kudo Shinichi?"

Shinichi shook his head and hopped off his seat. I analyze him, slightly out of habit. He looked less tense then when we came in, and now, I feel for certain that for the very first time, after months of collaborating with this shrunken teenager, I have finally seen the real Kudo Shinichi. Underneath the brilliant strategist, the aggressive hunter, the diabetes-inducing child, and the daring detective, was this fascinating young man. I felt like I had finally broke past all the masks and lies, to talk to the real person that had been by my side in this fight against the organization. It was a freeing feeling, and I could tell that even though he didn't want me to know at first, it was relaxing for him too. I am sure he doesn't have many chances to be his true self, and I can provide a small outlet, not often, but when needed.

I had started this fight against the organization long ago. I have attacked the organization from the inside, and from the outside. I had many allies in my fight, known and unknown, and in my long battle, this never-ending war, I had never met anyone who was more compatible with my mind, more committed to be the torch in the darkness of the organization.

The organization had affectionately given me the nickname 'Silver Bullet', and have acted accordingly to deal with me, afraid of what I alone could do against them. Some, like Gin, I am sure were skeptical that I could do it, while others treated me with the caution I deserved. I could be dangerous, constantly throwing wrenches into their plans with pleasure. However, I wasn't alone.

Kudo Shinichi was just as qualified. He had more successful missions against the Organization under his belt, and he had been fighting them for a shorter amount of time. Alone, I could do some considerable damage, and Boya could too. Together, we could be unstoppable, finally toppling this criminal Organization that has plagued both of our lives, dragging it out into the light once and for all.

"I hope to see you soon Akai-san. Those who hide in the darkness cannot hide for very long."

I see the confident smirk, and the fierce glint that I was well accustomed to seeing in his cerulean eyes. I grin back at him. With him, yes that statement was definitely true.

"I will let you know if I hear anything."

Shinichi nodded.

"I will put out my feelers as well."

Shinichi slipped on his shoes and grabbed the door knob. I felt like I needed to say something else to him.

"Kudo Shinichi?"

He turned, hand still on the door knob, as he gazed at me curiously. I stepped toward him.

"If you ever need to be Kudo Shinichi, you can always come back to your own house."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Is that an invitation?"

I nodded.

"Of course."

It absolutely was. Conversing with the boya, no the young man was always a pleasure, especially if it was his real self and not the one hidden behind masks and facades. I would always welcome him here. Of course, he could come anyway; it was his house after all. Shinichi blinked in surprise before he smiled, not one of his smirks that signaled he figured something out, or his grins of excitement. This was a genuine smile of contentment, and I hoped that was a signal that he would take me up on my offer. He gave a small wave as he opened the door.

"See you around Subaru-san."

Just like that the spell was broken. Both Akai Shuuichi and Kudo Shinichi faded into the background as Okiya Subaru waved Edogawa Conan down the sidewalk. I leaned up against the doorframe as I watched the grade schooler leave just because I couldn't see him, didn't mean Kudo Shinichi wasn't in the shadows, and honestly, that was where he was the most dangerous.

The Boya had given me a lot of information to think about. It was a story that I am sure had only been told a couple of times, and it was an incredible story as well. Now though, I had another reason added to the list of things I wanted to take down the Organization for. Avenge Akemi, protect Shiho, incarcerate Gin, and now get Kudo Shinichi his life back. He deserves to become the best detective this world had ever seen, and not as the child, but as the adult.

The Organization was going to continue to thwart us. They were going to throw more operatives, more information, more traps, more frustration, and more stress that at times it will be impossible to deal with. I was prepared to be beaten down, to be shot at, put in life or death situations, protecting friends and allies alike, working with unsavory individuals as well as savory ones. After fighting the Organization for so long, I knew what to expect.

That didn't mean I had to do it alone. Kudo Shinichi was just as prepared. I knew that no matter how many times they shove us down, we will stand up, no matter how many times they evade us, we will find them, and no matter how many times they commit a crime, we will stop them. It was our duty, as the Silver Bullets fighting the monsters in this world, and I couldn't have chosen a braver, smarter, more dedicated partner for it. Watch your back Organization, because no matter how long it takes, this pistol is loaded and has you in its sights. We will take you down, both of us as the Silver Bullets.


End file.
